La hija del Señor de las Tinieblas
by Faiolet
Summary: El año se repite para tods los cursos. Desgraciadamente, no comienza bien para Hermione: Una verdad horrible le ha sido revelada. A pesar de esto, encuentra la luz, su verdadero amor ¿Podra éste ayudarla a superar todo? Dramione. Sumamente dramático.
1. De sueños y otras cosas

Cáp Cáp. 1 De Sueños Y Otras Cosas

No se sabe cuándo precisamente empezó esta historia ¡Hay miles de maneras de empezar a escribir! Tal vez haya empezado el día de la Gran fiesta (¡Quién sabe!), esa noche, el castillo era sede de risas y sonrisas por la partida del Señor Oscuro, un poco de llanto por los seres queridos perdidos… En medio de la noche, la nueva directora McGonogall anunció que todo el mundo tendría que repetir el año porqué el curso anterior había sido desperdiciado en una mala educación de artes oscuras. Tal vez comenzó el 1° de Septiembre, cuando un grupo de alumnos de séptimo (ahora de dieciocho años), subía a unos carruajes tirados por los therstals que, seguramente, después de lo pasado, todos los estudiantes podían ver.

Pero yo quisiera empezar la historia que contaré, una semana después del primero de Septiembre. El ocho de septiembre al atardecer, para ser más precisa ¿Dónde? En la torre de Gryffindor, que había sido restaurada magistralmente gracias a un encantamiento de Flitwick.

Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban conversando en el salón de Gryffindor, hablaban del caso de los Mortífagos que habían huido de Azkaban

—… ¡Jamás hubieran podido si los Dementores no hubieran estado de su lado! —exclamó Ron, enojado

—Eso ya lo sabemos, nos lo dijiste diez veces ya —contestó hastiada Hermione

— ¿Para qué querrían huir? No tienen casa ni a su "amo" —reflexionó Harry

—Oh, Pues, Azkaban es verdaderamente horrible, recuerda… Principalmente, creo que querrán asesinarte o algo así, Harry…

— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Me hicieron acordar! Mi papá me dijo que te tienen miedo, Harry… Así que pierde cuidado

— ¿Miedo? ¿A mí?

— ¡Debe ser! Si creían que Voldemort era inmortal… ¡Me recuerdo sus caras pálidas al ver su cadáver!

—Hum… Tal vez tengan razón… Pero aún así… Todavía me pregunto que querrán

—Tal vez reunirse en casa de los Malfoy, sabemos que ya lo hacían…

— ¡Tienes razón! La familia ha sido absuelta por "pruebas" de haberse arrepentido

—Se _han _arrepentido, Ron ¿No me escuchaste? Mintieron a Voldemort para salvar a su hijo

— ¿Tu en serio lo crees? Para mí que siguen siendo tan oscuros cómo siempre…

— ¿Quieren mi opinión? Ha sido un milagro que los hijos de Mortífagos _y_ los propios Mortífagos hayan podido volver a Hogwarts

—Sí… Y que los padres no los hayan cambiado de colegio por lo pasado

— ¿Por la batalla?

— ¡Sí! Por la cantidad de muertes que hubo —Hermione blanqueó los ojos

— ¿Cómo crees eso, Ron? Si todos saben que Voldemort murió

—No sé… La gente es de estúpi… —pero no pudo completar la frase porque un bostezó de parte de Harry lo interrumpió

— ¿Saben? Tengo sueño…

— ¡Son las ocho de la tarde! —exclamó Ron, sorprendido

—Sí… Pero no te levantaste a las tres porqué Peeves empezó a cantarte al oído una cancioncilla…

— ¿Porqué no te volviste a dormir? —Harry se cruzó de brazos

—Se me pasó el sueño…

Sin embargo, la muchacha también tenía sueño por que el sueño se había escabullido. Hermione pensó en ello todo el día. Estaba pensando en ello en ése mismo momento

"¿Porqué soñé desde inicio de clases con Mortífagos…? Espero que sólo hayan sido sueños normales"

El problema era que, ella sabía, no eran sueños _totalmente_ normales. Si soñaba que necesitaba hablar con una mortífaga, y su aventura terminaba en el Salón de Gryffindor, allí despertaba… _Y se había dormido en el Cuarto de mujeres_… O soñaba que realizaba frecuentes visitas al Bosque Prohibido y todo terminaba en la escalera de la torre de Gryffindor _y_ _allí despertaba…_

—Tonterías —se decía Hermione—debo ser sonámbula, eso es todo —pensaba sin convicción.

Entretanto, Ron daba una larga prerrelata sobre sus horarios de sueño, que jamás se interrumpían, cosa que terminó aburriendo a Hermione

—Oye Ron… —interrumpió ella —Yo también voy a dormir

— ¡Son solamente las nueve!

—Hum… Pero tengo sueño, adiós —se despidieron con un beso. Hermione y Ron eran novios ahora, y estaban felices, pero habían acordado actuar como amigos frente a Harry.

Hermione caminó hacia la habitación de mujeres todavía pensando en sus extraños sueños y deseando no tenerlos más… Bostezó. Miró hacia la sucia ventana del dormitorio de mujeres, ahora que Dobby había muerto, ningún elfo doméstico limpiaba la torre de Gryffindor… Recordó que al día siguiente sería la elección del equipo de Quidditch… Los ojos le pesaban cómo cemento, deseaba estar dormida. Escuchó música a lo lejos, los ojos cedían y su mente se relajaba cada vez más… Sintió qué, después de todo, dormir no era tan malo. Cerró los ojos completamente, sólo veía sus párpados cerrados, la música se hizo más fuerte. Quiso quedarse dormida… Pensaba en las elecciones de Quidditch ¿Harry seguiría siendo el capitán? Y pensó en él y en Ron, festejando… Miraban hacia ella y le decían que habían ganado la copa de Quidditch

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? —les preguntaba mientras ellos se reían —Ni siquiera han hecho las elecciones para el equipo —pero sus amigos lanzaban estruendosas carcajadas que le lastimaban los oídos, cada vez más… Hermione escapó de ellos por el corredor que conducía a los terrenos de Hogwarts: estaba oscuro. Se fue al bosque prohibido sin dudarlo, entre las mullidas hojas de los árboles, pudo deslumbrar a con un unicornio al que siguió… y siguió… Hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. El unicornio soltó un relinche y alzó las patas delanteras, bajó la cabeza y la amenazó con su cuerno plateado; ella solo se quedaba allí, esperando a que el animal le tomara confianza. Pasado media hora, el animal había dejado de relinchar, pero aún blandía el cuerno peligrosamente… Hermione agarró su varita y murmuró: Avada Kedavra! El animal murió sin más ni menos… Sólo quedaba su cadáver; la chica blandió un cuchillo y lastimó con él al difunto unicornio. Del tajo la sangre comenzó a emanar… Y ella recogió toda la que pudo en una botella de hidromiel vacía…

Alegre por el resultado de su operación, se dispuso a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, subió por la escalera y le murmuró al retrato la contraseña. Ésta la dejó pasar y, rendida por el cansancio, quedó dormida en la Sala Común…

Abrió los ojos, horrorizada por el sueño que había tenido, sentía el cuerpo especialmente adolorido, con una sensación acongojada por todo el cuerpo, cómo si se hubiera sometido a un montón de maleficios imperdonables simultáneamente… Encogida por el dolor, se enderezó en el… ¿Sillón? Su corazón empezó a palpitar a lo más que podía, su pecho subía y bajaba, cómo si hubiera corrido una maratón toda la noche… Despacio, muy despacio, dirigió su mirada a sus manos: allí tenía una botella de hidromiel vacía, con un extraño contenido plateado.

Sintió una desagradable sensación por el cuerpo, peor que el horrible dolor que la consumía. Algo que se mezclaba con la vergüenza y el nerviosismo… Estaba sinceramente horrorizada ¡Debía deshacerse de la prueba de ése horrible crímen! No podía dejar que la culparan por algo que ella no había hecho conscientemente ¿Pero… qué le pasaba? ¿No era ella una Gryffindor? Debía hacerle fuerte a ese horrible sentimiento que la acogía… Debía entregarse

—Soy una estúpida —dijo en voz alta — ¿Cómo entregarme? ¡Sería expulsada! Sólo… sólo intentaré enmendar lo hecho… Espero qué el unicornio no haya muerto de verdad… —y luego sintió un vacío en el estómago que no se comparó con nada de lo que había sentido antes — ¡Hice una maldición asesina! —dijo para sí misma, sintiendo cómo la sangre que recorría por su cuerpo la mareaba… Había matado a alguien indefenso, a un ser puro. Se sintió sucia, terriblemente sucia, cómo si ella tuviera un germen mortal adentro ¡No, peor! Baja… tan baja como un Mortífago… Sintió qué debía morir tan sólo por ello… Las nauseas que había tenido antes la sobrecogieron aún más… ¿Morir? Debía terminar muriendo en una terrible agonía… Y pudo sentir cómo una lágrima cálida se deslizaba por su mejilla colorada. Miró hacia el cielo: todavía estaba oscuro, a pesar de qué en el horizonte se veían las aureolas de los rayos del sol, emergiendo…

—Hermione, no te ves bien —dijo Ron, observándole minuciosamente durante el desayuno

— ¿Eeh?

—No te ves bien, pareces enferma

—Estoy bien Ron… Deja de molestar

— ¡Pues no parece! —anunció él, molesto

—Es verdad… Eeh… ¿Te presentas a la prueba de Quidditch?

— ¿Yo? Por supuesto, aunque te diré qué sigues pareci…

—Es qué… He tenido pesadillas —contestó ella, cortante

— ¿Pesadillas? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Exámenes?

—Sobre las EXTASIS

—Aah… —dijo Ron procurando no reírse

— ¿Y Harry? —preguntó ella, deseando cambiar de conversación

—Está ya en la cancha, esperando a los participantes

— ¿Tan temprano?

—Sí… intenta organizar todo antes de tiempo, no quiere que ocurra lo mismo que el año anterior

—Aah… —Sentía cómo el peso de su acción se hundía en ella en cada palabra que decía… Debía decirle a alguien "Pero no a Ron" se dijo claramente "Es demasiado irreflexible… No, mejor a alguien a quién sé que podré confiarle algo tan importante sin que empiece a sugerir soluciones descabelladas"… Vio cómo Ginny sonreía a alguien en la entrada del Gran Salón, se dio vuelta y vio, decepcionada, qué no era Harry, sino Luna.

Se enderezó y marchó con la excusa de ya haber comido demasiado, pero la verdad era que se sentía tan mal que no creía ser digna de ingerir algo. Caminó lentamente hacia la cancha de Quidditch, creyendo que no habría nadie más que Harry, pero se equivocó: aún a esas horas de la mañana, la fila que había para entrar en la cancha para las pruebas de vuelo era demasiado extensa… Algo que la decepcionó un montón: sentía que debía estar sola.

Caminó hacia las gradas, dónde ya había gente sentada. Se apartó de todos y se dispuso a observar a su amigo, qué gritaba a los aspirantes algo cómo "¡ORGANICENSE O SI NO, NO ENTRARÁN!" Volteó la cabeza viendo hacia el bosque prohibido, pensando en que ya había estado allí anoche, y qué había asesinado sin proponérselo a alguien puro. Meneó la cabeza, de un lado a otro, deseando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Observó los diferentes grupos empezando ya a volar, tan solo para despejar un poco la cancha. El primer grupo estaba conformado por unos jugadores que volaban muy bien. Dieron vueltas a la cancha habilidosamente: eran chicos de quinto. Harry, viendo la agilidad de los concursantes, les pidió qué hicieran una jugada rápida. Soltó la Quaffle, la gran pelota roja, que se dispuso a dar vueltas por la cancha. Pasado ese grupo, se reunieron chicos de segundo, que, debido a su pequeñez, no eran muy eficaces con la escoba: Sólo volaron tres minutos sin accidentes. El tercer grupo eran: mitad chicos de cuarto, y la otra mitad chicos de tercero. Volaron sin ningún accidente, pero no eran tan ágiles cómo los primeros. Llegó el cuarto grupo, entre ellos la mayoría lo conformaban alumnos de séptimos: sus compañeros. Obviamente, volaron tan bien (si no es que mejor) que los primeros. Hermione observaba todo esto aburrida, no podía esperar a que sea el turno de Ron: había mucho en que pensar.

Procurando que su amigo no la vea, se escabulló entre la multitud, yendo hacia la biblioteca: la única amiga que le aportaría información sobre su extraño sueño. Los corredores eran largos, y, con la pesadez el sueño encima, no se consideró lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para llegar hacia la biblioteca, así que paró en un rincón a recargar fuerzas; lo cierto era que estaba muy cansada, abatida, quién sabe por qué. Mientras esperaba en el rincón, oyó pasos a lo lejos, y escuchó una conversación ahogada

—…Y entonces empezó a arder, _nuevamente…_ Ninguno de nosotros sabe el significa… —pero se paró en seco, había advertido en ella. El chico rubio platino la observó con sus fríos ojos grises, examinándola cómo si nunca la hubiera visto bien — ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? —le preguntó despectivamente, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sabiendo que ella había escuchado algo que no debía…

— ¿Disculpa?

—Se supone que todos _ustedes_ están observando su estúpida elección

— ¡Aah! Pero no te incumbe si hay otras personas de _nosotros_ que no quieran presenciar _eso_ —y sin dar más vueltas, volteó y marchó hacia la biblioteca, con más interrogantes que antes ¿La Marca Tenebrosa había vuelto a arder? ¿Cómo era esto posible? Debía de contárselo a sus amigos cuánto antes. Pero debía leer algo sobre el fenómeno que se cernía en ella: esos horribles sueños.

Paró ante la dubitativa: ¿Contarle a sus amigos o investigar en la biblioteca? Dio media vuelta y se marchó al campo de juego, decidida en contarles eso a sus amigos. Nada, absolutamente nada la haría parar.

La cancha de Quidditch estaba aún con más convocatoria que antes: la aglomeración era incómoda. Las filas y filas convulsionaban la cancha, que se veía pequeña con la cantidad de estudiantes de Gryffindor que habían acudido allí.

Hermione localizó a Harry rápidamente: estaba gritándole a un chico de sexto algo sobre los golpes con bates. Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo… Cuándo llegó, Harry la vio, extrañadamente

—Hermione ¿Qué…?

—Escucha… vine a… decir….te algo muy… importante —contestó ella, en medio de jadeos

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado

—Es…. sobre… —respiró una gran bocanada de aire fresco —la marca tenebrosa —Harry la miró, intrigado, ella lo llevó hacia una parte oscura de la cancha, procurando que nadie los escuche —Malfoy dijo que le empezó a arder nuevamente la marca…

— ¿¡quee?!

—Lo que escuchaste… Hablaba con Zabini sobre eso y… los escuche accidentalmente —Harry la miró, lívido

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Sí! Es algo…. Que me sorprendió completamente

—A mí no tanto… —dijo él, mintiendo. No quería derrumbarse en ése momento, pero estaba sumamente avergonzado de su mentira, y replicó —Bueno… Me sorprende un poco

— ¿Crees que él… esté de vuelta? —Harry la miró, pensativo

—No lo sé, pero sé que algo traman los Mortífagos —Hermione se mordió el labio.

— ¡Es imposible! No puede… No puede ser —Se sintió demasiado avergonzada cómo para comentar sobre sus escapadas al bosque…

Harry agachó la cabeza y dio medio vuelta, sabiendo que todavía estaban por delante las elecciones de Quidditch.

Dejó a Hermione sola, pensativa.

Corrió por los largos pasillos, hacia el camino ya memorizado hacia la biblioteca; su cerebro daba vueltas y vueltas…. Intentaba entender el _porqué _de la situación, pero nada acudía a ella.

Se sentó en una silla apartada de todos, abrió el libro y se sumergió en la lectura.

Era ya pasada la medianoche cuando cerró el libro que estaba leyendo: _Maldiciones Terroríficas_. Lo colocó encima de una enorme pila de libros que tenían nombres tales cómo: _El bello arte de la Destrucción; La Otra cara de Las Maldiciones Imperdonables, Las Artes Oscuras: la Guía completa,_ entre otras cosas. Libros que los Mortífagos habían introducido en Hogwarts, y habían quedado olvidados en la Biblioteca.

Bostezó un par de veces con temor, ninguna de las cosas que había leído ése día le habían ayudado ¿Qué serían entonces esos extraños sueños? ¿Magia negra? Sí así lo fuesen debían de estar en esos libros. Caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor, todavía pensando en las terribles cosas que había leído ése día

—Valentía y honor —le dijo a la señora Gorda, quién se abrió a su paso al salir las palabras de su boca. Vio la Sala Común vacía, a excepción de dos chicas que hablaban a susurros en una de las esquinas de la torre. Hermione subió las escaleras a la Torre de las Chicas. Se abrió paso entre las sábanas e inmediatamente después se durmió.

…Bajaba las escaleras lentamente, casi cómo un susurro. Nadie notó a la chica de dieciocho años bajar la escalinata, hacia los terrenos prohibidos de Hogwarts. Llevaba en su mano izquierda una botella con una estampa que decía, en enormes letras doradas "hidromiel", pero que en su interior no añejaba el cálido líquido marrón; sino que un bello contenido plateado bailaba dentro de ella.

Hermione salió del castillo, viendo la cabaña de Hagrid a lo lejos. Corrió hasta el borde del bosque prohibido, como hipnotizada. Se deslizó entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro de luna, dónde descansó. En el claro había una rebosante piedra, lo suficientemente grande cómo para que un humano se acueste en ella sin ningún problema. Hermione la escaló hasta su cima, cuidadosamente, cómo si supiera exactamente lo que tuviera que hacer.

Ya en la cima, extrajo de la botella, la tapa; la agarró fuertemente y, cerrando los ojos, dejo vaciar su contenido en la forma rocosa. Agarró un cuchillo filoso y lo deslizó a través de su brazo. No gritó. Sólo vio cómo la sangre brotaba rápidamente de la herida, y caía magistralmente junto con la platina sangre de unicornio…

Se puso en posición oratoria, y susurro palabras ininteligibles para el ser humano, algo se elevaba a partir de esta extraña mezcla, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. A medida que avanzaba en su oratoria, la sombra se alzaba cada vez más… De repente, todo cesó, y la horrible sombra emitió un sonido terrible, cómo si fuera un chirrido a muy alto sonido… Sintió cómo su cuerpo se alejaba de la roca, cada vez más, y en su desesperado afán de aferrarse a la piedra se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza.

Y Hermione cayó inconsciente al suelo.


	2. La Reunión

_Bueno, no pude aclararlo en el antiguo capitulo, pero buenoo. :)_

_Especiales agradecimientos: A Herminia y a Maria Molly Gusgus (Ellas sabe porque) :P, Por ayudarme con este FF_

_Sorry por hacerlos esperar, pero mi maqq es una porqeria. Y nunca me dejan ir a un cyber. :)_

_Aqi los dejo con el segundo capp. Cuentenme que les parece._

* * *

Cáp. 2 La reunión

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos después de una dolorosa noche repleta de sueños indeseables. Lo primero que observó en la habitación de Slytherin fue una carta tirada que su padre le había enviado hace dos días atrás. La había leído tantas veces que la tenía absolutamente memorizada.

Se acarició la cabellera, un poco confundido por los acontecimientos que habían empezado a ocurrir hace un par de semanas: el retorno del ardor en la Marca Tenebrosa. Bostezó un par de veces, sus amigos todavía no habían despertado

"Mejor" pensó él. En verdad no tenía la menor intención de escuchar algo de esos idiotas redomados. Cruzó la habitación con la intención de mirarse en el espejo. Éste le devolvió el reflejo de un chico alto, cansado, con sus filosas facciones preocupadas, con sus grises ojos mirándolo, y con su cabello rubio platino algo desaliñado. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que deseaba ver. Se agachó, tomando precaución, para que nadie viera lo que él. Levantó la manga del pijama, con la intención de dejar su brazo desnudo. Allí vio la horrible imagen de una calavera con una grande y brillante serpiente saliendo de su boca. Algo estaba mal. Hasta hace dos semanas esa marca presentaba el mismo color que el de su piel, pero ahora brillaba intensamente: al rojo vivo. La miró preocupado, ayer no estaba tan colorada.

Se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, pero luego se levantó y se vistió para ir al Gran Salón.

— ¡Hola, Draco! —lo saludó alegremente Pansy Parkinson en el Gran Comedor. Ellos habían terminado a finales de Junio del año pasado, pero Pansy seguía insistiendo en su retorno. Por ese motivo Draco la ignoró, cómo si fuera otra de las decoraciones del castillo. Se sentó solo, aislado de todo el mundo, no es que hubiera muchas personas, pero necesitaba meditar en ése entonces. Agarró un par de tostadas y las untó con queso, e involuntariamente con jugo de naranjas. Se dio cuenta cuando sintió un sabor peculiar en la boca.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Goyle y Zabini aparecieran en el rellano de entrada. Con sus caras de idiotas cómo siempre, tan ilusos para variar… Se sentaron a su lado, algo que estaba acostumbrado

— ¡Eey! ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Zabini luego de recibir una mirada colérica cómo respuesta de su saludo

—Nada que te importe… Repugnante traidor —esto último lo dijo en voz baja, pero no impidió que Zabini lo oyera, y diera una estruendosa carcajada

— ¿Yo? ¿Traidor? A ti y a tu familia la absolvieron por "estar arrepentidos" —Draco reaccionó impulsivamente apuntando su varita al corazón de Zabini

— ¿¡Crees que somos tan estúpidos para cómo entregarnos, pedazo de asqueroso traidor a la sangre!? ¡Obviamente fue una mentira! ¡Pero nosotros no aparecimos delante del Ministro de la Magia gritándole que estábamos del lado de Potter! —Zabini enmudeció, tal vez por la ira o por la vergüenza, pero fue incapaz de producir palabra alguna por varios minutos

—Cambiando de tema… —le susurró Goyle al oído — ¿Lo notaste?

— ¿Qué si noté qué?

—La marca…

— ¿Crees que soy tan idiota que no lo he notado?

— ¿Qué crees que significa?

— ¡Qué se yo…! ¡Nadie sabe! Le pregunté a mi padre y me respondió que por esa razón los otros se escaparon de Azkaban, están inquietos porque creen que eso implica el regreso…

— ¿Tú que crees? —Draco se quedó mirando la cuchara, pensativo…

—Creo que sólo es… un síntoma, luego de la partida del señor Oscuro, claro… —pero, ellos sabían, no podía ser la explicación

—Mi padre cree que ha retornado —dijo Goyle, convencido

—No lo creo… Más de cientos de personas han visto su muerte… —Estaba incómodo hablando de _él_. Así qué buscó la manera más rápida de interrumpir la conversación, yéndose a la sala de la próxima materia, Pociones.

Cruzó el Vestíbulo con la intención de dirigirse a las mazmorras, pero algo lo detuvo ¿Qué era eso que avanzaba entre los árboles? Draco se había vuelto para verificar que sus torpes amigos no lo seguían y había visto una gran sombra en los límites del bosque prohibido…

—Es mi imaginación —se dijo para sí mismo, poco convencido. Pero se quedó parado allí, observando Y en efecto lo había visto, esa gran sombra negra ahora se abalanzaba hacia los cielos. Mientras que otra sombra movía algunos árboles en el límite del bosque. La sombra en los límites era de ese roñoso híbrido de Hagrid, que salía del bosque con algo entre los brazos. Seguro que otra de sus maniáticas bestias. Pero la sombra hacia el cielo era… No lo sabía. Pero definitivamente la Marca le empezó a molestar en el instante que la había visto ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Era su imaginación, o algo en el bosque guardaba relación con el Señor de las Tinieblas? Asustado por ese simple hecho, siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras.

A la media hora, un montón de estudiantes entraban en la vieja sala, Draco era el primero en haber llegado. Empezaron las clases cómo de costumbre, ése viejo aficionado a las jóvenes promesas estaba, sino era más, tan aficionado con Potter cómo hacía dos años. Ésa clase, estudiaban acerca de la Poción de la Restauración. El año anterior también la habían visto, y conocían sus efectos, así que la clase, afortunadamente, sólo fue práctica. Salieron quince minutos antes.

Lo que pasó, ocurrió a la salida de Pociones, encaminándose hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Justo Antes de llegar a una armadura, algo quemaba en su brazo izquierdo. Algo terriblemente doloroso; sentía cómo la Marca quemaba su piel, cómo la desgarraba: sabía exactamente lo que eso quería decir.

Subió corriendo hasta el séptimo piso, a la sala Multipropósito. Pasó por delante de la puerta y dijo:

—Necesito algún lugar dónde desaparecer, necesito algún lugar dónde desaparecer… —el efecto no se hizo esperar, la puerta se ensanchaba y permitió dejar pasar a Draco, que se adentró a la sala sin ninguna precaución.

Se encontraba en algún lugar terriblemente iluminado, por una luz que provenía de ningún lado, y a la vez de todos. El salón era blanco, y no había mobiliaria en él. Estaba completamente vacío y era infinito…

Giró sobre sí mismo, y sintió que se asfixiaba, pero luego miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con una gran sala completamente a oscuras. Pudo observar a su alrededor, a otros Mortífagos, con la misma cara de desconcierto y terror que seguramente debía de tener él…

Incapaz de moverse, intentó buscar con la vista a su familia: pero no la encontró ¡Oh, por Dios, que escena tan incómoda! Los Mortífagos cuchicheaban suavemente entre ellos, pero con el temor que absorbía su alma era imposible hablar en voz alta. Él siguió buscando con la mirada a su padre y madre, pero no los hallaba… Hasta que vio una rubia cabellera, la misma que la suya. Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa flaqueó al instante. Avergonzado de su frenesí, fue, lento, muy lento, hacia su familia, quienes lo aferraron de las muñecas cuando supieron que él estaba a su lado.

El silencio le pesaba a todo el mundo ¡Deseaban gritar de horror, hablar a sus anchas, pero no podían! Sin embargo, alguien rompió con la cadena de Silencio: Dolohov preguntó, en una voz que llenó todo el salón

— ¿Alguien sabe que hacemos aquí?

— ¡Ah! ¿Así que ni siquiera saben porqué están aquí? —de la parte trasera de esa aglomerada habitación oscura, llegó la voz masculina tan temida, pero a su vez, tan respetada y deseada por los Mortífagos; un hombre enjuto y alto los miraba con profundo desdén desde un extremo de la habitación. El hombre no dejaba su serpentina cara a la vista, porque estaba oculta tras una tersa capa negra. Ni siquiera sus ya conocidos ojos carmesí podían ser deslumbrados, pues la sombra de la capucha cubría cuál cinta negra los ojos del locutor

— ¿Siquiera fueron capaces de imaginar lo que he venido a hacer? —prosiguió. Algunos, temiendo ser reprochados, negaron rápidamente con la cabeza. Al ver esta reacción, siguió su perorata — ¡Ah, Pues ahora lo sabrán! ¡Ahora todos lo sentirán! —Muchos se acongojaron al oír esas palabras — ¡Ahora todos sentirán lo que es esta ira que me invade! ¡La sentirán recorrer por sus cuerpos, mortificándose! —Muchos escucharon estas palabras cómo quién escucha su sentencia de muerte — ¡LUEGO DE HABERME TRAICIONADO! ¡LUEGO DE HABER SUPLICADO A SUS SUCIOS PARÁSITOS! ¡LUEGO DE HABER ENSUCIADO MI NOMBRE Y SUS NOMBRES! —Y cada vez que pronunciaba palabras, un destello rojo surgía de su varita e iba hacia el pecho de sus Mortífagos

— ¡MACNAIR! ¡JURASTE TU LEALTAD Y LUEGO VEO QUE RECHAZAS TU CONDICIÓN DE MORTÍFAGO! ¡RAFNAR! ¡HABLAS DE SERVBIDUMBRE Y TE VEO SUPLICANDO A LOS SANGRE SUCIA! —un haz de luz roja inundó la sala, Voldemort había apuntado al corazón de Macnair, mientras éste se revolcaba por el piso, gritando ese desgarrador dolor que lo inundaba. La cabeza del señor oscuro volteó, y vio, con un destello de luz roja en su rostro, dónde se ubicaba Rowle

— ¡Tú! —Gritó, señalándolo — ¡TIENES EL SUFICIENTE DESCARO DE TRAICIONARNOS Y LUEGO TE VEO AQUÍ! ¡IGNORÁNDO LO QUE PUDIERA PASARTE! —El señor de las Tinieblas hizo que de su varita partiera algo rojo, que, todos creyeron, era un maleficio Cruciaturs, pero al ver lo que era, depositándose en Rowle, se dieron cuenta fácilmente: fuego.

El mortífago dio volteretas por el piso mientras se producían gritos sordos… Las altas llamas azules producían un olor a carne calcinada, mientras veían cómo Rowle sufría desesperadamente.

Lord Voldemort veía cómo su servidor agonizaba en una de las peores maneras existentes; cuándo vio qué el sufrimiento no podría aumentar más, deshizo el hechizo, dejando a su servidor medio muerto en el piso, con toda su carne achicharrada

— ¡NOTT! ¡VOLTEO LA CABEZA Y VEO CÓMO JURAS A UN AUROR TU INOCIENCIA Y ADEMÁS PROMETIÉNDOLE TU ETERNO ARREPENTIMIENTO! ¡ENSUCIAS EL NOMBRE DEL MORTÍFAGO, NOTT! —Nott convulsionaba en el piso…

Y así, uno por uno, todos los Mortífagos iban cayendo al suelo, desgarrados por el dolor de su castigo, que sabían qué merecían. Hasta que Voldemort hizo contacto visual con esa familia, abrazada por el terror.

—OOh…— exclamó sonriendo cruelmente, exaltando todas las pocas facciones que podían verse debajo de la capucha —He aquí la más alta traición, la más repugnante, la más horrible… La más impura de todas las personas qué han ensuciado su nombre…— todos callaban, sólo veían, expectantes, el castigo de la familia que más había ensuciado su nombre. Veían como el lord caminaba, desafiante, pero suavemente, hacia el padre, la madre y el hijo, reunidos en un rincón pequeño de la habitación

—Ven, Narcisa —dijo él, mirándola con profundo asco y desprecio. La mujer caminó vacilante hacia el señor de las Tinieblas. Ella temblaba de pies a rodillas

—Has sido la persona que más altamente se ha degradado entre todas las que veo aquí presentes. Dime, Narcisa ¿Qué pretendías al haberme mentido, Narcisa? ¿Que te perdonaría? ¿O qué solo te castigaría?—Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, un incandilante halo luz roja atravesó la habitación y se extendió por todo el cuerpo de ella, pero principalmente le dio en el corazón. Ella salió volando por los aires y aterrizó a un costado de la habitación.

Sus ojos se voltearon y su rostro se encrispó, la boca se retorció de manera peculiar, y empezó a convulsionar. Luego, de su boca un sonido lastimero, agudo, lagrimoso y quejumbroso salió. Casi todos los presentes se llevaron las manos a los oídos, protegiéndose del sonido emanado de la boca de su compañera… Los ojos de la mujer volvieron en sí, y entonces exclamó:

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡No! —pero entonces volvió a ese extraño estado de trance mientras lord Voldemort reía… La voz de Narcisa se quebró nuevamente, de las cuencas de sus inexpresivos ojos unas especies de lágrimas carmesí empezaron a resbalar, escurriéndose por su cetrino rostro inmutable… Se oían gritos, tal vez de su marido e hijo, pero ella pareció escucharlos, y entonces, junto a las lágrimas de sangre unas lágrimas reales empezaron a nacer. La madre de Draco empezó a toser, mientras las convulsiones reanudaban.

Finalmente todo cesó, Narcisa cayó al suelo, temblando

—Todo ha terminado para ti, Narcisa —sentenció el lord —No volverás a mentirme nunca… nunca más… Avada Keda…!

— ¡Espere! —Suplicó Narcisa, en medio de un llanto desgarrador. — ¡Se dónde está!

— ¿Dónde está quién? —preguntó él, con una mirada que dejaba ver su incógnita. Pero Narcisa sólo deletreó, algo parecido a la palabra "Sui", la curiosidad del público pareció exaltarse. Y de repente, Voldemort empezó a reír sádicamente

— ¿Y crees, asquerosa inmunda, qué yo no sé? —Narcisa lanzó un gemido de dolor — ¿Crees que Lord Voldemort no sabe? No la pude ver, pero reconocí instantáneamente el lugar… Porque la hechicé ¿¿Te acuerdas?? —el rostro de la mujer derramó más lágrimas negras

—Sé quién es… La reconozco… —se detuvo una vez más, pues empezó a mirar a un vacío mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, con un temor que ataba su boca.— La he visto antes ¡Sí, ella es… —empezó a toser —creo que se llama… Granger! ¡Es la chica que vino a nuestra casa el año anterior! ¡Sí! —pero empezó a toser nuevamente, y luego a jadear. Miró con ojos entristecidos y temerosos a su señor. Su rostro reflejaba dolor y desesperanza, mientras que su tos empezó a aumentar —La vi y de inmediato la reconocí. Estaba peleando en la batalla, cuando, por un minuto, el hechizó de encubrimiento flaqueó y vi su verdadero rostro ¡Igual a la descripción de Bella! ¡Igual a mis recuerdos! —ya no podía seguir hablando, su cuerpo se desplomó y cayó al piso, su respiración dificultosa, casi cómo jadeos, se oía, pero al parecer retomó fuerzas, porque empezó a hablar nuevamente

—Peor el hechizo volvió a funcionar… Porque volvió a "su" normalidad ¡Oh, milord! —El silencio que atenuó la sala fue abrumador, su señor se mantenía callado y pensativo; luego sonrió de manera macabra nuevamente, y dijo lentamente, casi en un susurro, y en tono silbante y maligno

—Creo que ya no me sirves de nada —hubo un gemido —por lo tanto, dadas las condiciones… —apuntó con su varita al corazón de su Mortífaga —Avada Kedavra! —y Narcisa cayó al suelo…


	3. Te invito a la Sala Multipropósito

_Dejen sus reviews! Me alentan a seguir escribiedo!! :D_

* * *

Cáp. 3 Te invito a la sala Multipropósito

—…Si la encontró en el bosque prohibido, debe de estar muy grave, Hagrid. Pero en ella no encuentro signos físicos de violencia, ni siquiera un rasguño… Eso es lo que me asusta. Está siempre así. Inmóvil. No escucha, no despierta ¡Y ya van tres días! No sé porqué. Pero ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza, y ¡Nada! No se lastimó, ni siquiera pude observar algún daño mental. Su cerebro está en perfecto estado, pero aún no sé porqué… Ni siquiera es magia negra, se nota, hubiera dejado rastro… —la voz se calló. Pero Hermione quería saber más ¿Qué le pasaba y a quién? ¿Por qué se sentía adolorida? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba? Empezó a movilizarse, y abrió un poco los ojos. Se vio en una sala iluminada, la sala era inmaculadamente blanca. Volteó su cuerpo para poder ver que era lo que había al lado de ella. Tal vez de la persona de la cuál se hablaba. Pero sólo vio una cama vacía

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Despertó! —Hermione cayó en cuenta que de la persona de la cuál hablaban era ella. Se incorporó rápidamente. Vio a Hagrid y a Ron y a Harry en el salón. También estaba madame Pomfrey

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿¿Estás bien?? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Niña! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! —Ron se abalanzó a ella, y la rodeó generosamente de sus brazos largos

— ¡Ron! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué tienen esa cara? —preguntó ella al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenían todos ellos

—Hermione… —fue lo único que pudo decir Harry en ése momento —Tú… ¿Estás… bien?

— ¡Mejor que nunca! — Sonrió ella a su amigo, mientras el peso de Ron la consumía — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porqué… —pero fue incapaz de hablar. Ron la soltó y la miró fijamente

—Hermione… Te encontramos inconsciente en medio del bosque prohibido. Bueno… En realidad… Hagrid tropezó con tu cuerpo inerte… —miró a Hagrid, ella lo imitó. Él la miraba, con sus dos ojos rojos e hinchados

—Te… encontré —Él hipaba —tirada en el suelo, alrededor tuyo… había… un charco de sangre… y tú tenías un cuchillo… Y había sangre reseca en tu brazo… —empezó a hipar con más frecuencia — ¡Aay! ¡Que escena horrible! —y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella sentía cómo su esqueleto cedía ante la enorme masa del gigante

—Ya… está —lo tranquilizó Hermione, mientras sentía que sus pulmones estallarían.

—Oh, sí, está bien —dijo él, que fue a sentarse en la cama de a la derecha

— ¿Cómo que estaba rodeada de sangre?

—Bueno… Pues, suponemos que tú te cortaste el brazo… Pero no hallamos la herida

—Y cuándo te trajimos a la enfermería te revisaron, y anunciaron que no tenías heridas visibles… Ni en el interior de tu cuerpo. Pero qué no respondías ante ningún estímulo, aunque tu corazón seguía funcionando, y tu pulso también… Así que estabas viva, pero seguías, bueno… Cómo muerta. Así que supusimos que sufrías un tipo de shock, por algo… Que haya sucedido en el bosque ¿Recuerdas algo…? ¿Por qué fuiste para allí? —preguntó inquieto Ron

— ¿Yo? —y empezó a escarbar en su mente, intentando recordar… ¡Desgraciadamente lo recordaba! Sí… Había ido al bosque con la botella de Hidromiel repleta de sangre de Unicornio, y se había cortado el brazo y derramado sangre junto con la de Sangre de Unicornio, y luego había salido una gran sombra, y ella se había golpeado la cabeza con la roca… —No. No recuerdo nada —sentenció ella.

Todo ése día continuó en observación. Algo muy incómodo para ella, quién quería ponerse al día con las tareas, pero sobre todo quería ir ala biblioteca para seguir escarbando entre todos esos libros, _necesitaba_ averiguar sobre esos sueños… _Necesitaba_ saber de quién era la sombra maliciosa… ¿Sería…?

— ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! —se dijo, incómoda. Era imposible que sea Voldemort. Él había muerto, y estaba absolutamente convencida de ello…

Resopló, Madame Pomfrey venía con su plato de merienda.

Comió apresuradamente, magullando todo lo que tenía adelante suyo. Comió con tanta rapidez, que, incapaz de ingerir y digerir tantos alimentos en un tiempo mínimo, le agarró malestar, y tuvo que quedarse _más_ tiempo con esa horrible, controladora y estúpida enfermera impura…

Alto ¿Estúpida? ¿Impura? Hizo un movimiento brusco con su cabeza, intentando sacudir esos pensamientos perniciosos ¿Desde cuándo hablaba así?

— ¡Hermione! ¡Por favor! —se decía ella, incapaz en pronunciar las palabras pensadas en ése momento de desliz ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué actuaba de ésa manera? ¡Necesitaba respuestas, y rápido!

—Madame Pomfrey… Le digo que por favor… Por favor, déjeme ir —suplicó ella, minutos más tarde, intentando forzar su actual inexpresiva cara a esbozar algo parecido a una mueca de sufrimiento. Madame Pomfrey hizo un gesto de hastío

—Ya te lo dije, Granger… Saldrás de la enfermería cuándo vea signos afirmativos en tu salud

— ¡Estoy perfecta! ¡No me siento nada mal! ¡Mire! ¡Si quisiera, podría saltar de cama en cama! ¡Colgarme de las cortinas! ¡Prender fuego la enfermería!

—En ése caso mejor te acuestas, querida… —dijo tiernamente Madame Pomfrey…

Pasó todo el resto el día meditando meticulosamente ¿Porqué ése cambio de actitud? ¿Era, acaso, magia negra? No, imposible, ya había oído a la enfermera: no había rastros de magia negra en ella… ¡Ay, dulce tortura! ¡Todo un desafío para ella! No sabía qué pensar, lamentarse por su estado, o alegrarse por tener una excusa para explorar esos nuevos libros que le traerían valerosa información

— ¡Debo lamentarme! —Exclamó para sí, furiosa —Esos libros no traen información valiosa, sólo hechizos qué jamás utilizaré. Oscuros hechizos de magia negra

Pero eso no era un alivio. Se sentía inapelablemente tentada a recorrer esos libros.

Madame Pomfrey le dio el alta pasadas las diez de la noche. En vez de dirigirse al Gran Salón (voluntad de la enfermera), caminó rápidamente hacia la biblioteca.

Entró a la sala con esa emoción qué sólo se tiene en momentos que uno cree que serán cruciales, con esa sensación de alivio, pero también estimulación a seguir adelante. Nadie había en la biblioteca, salvo esa chica de dieciocho años que se sentó en una silla en la cuál no sería visible fácilmente. Agarró un grueso libro de cuero blanco, y se sumergió en la implacable sensación de lectura.

No habían pasado tres minutos, cuándo sintió un molesto ruido proveniente del pasillo

—Bah, fantasmas —se dijo ella, intentando sumergirse en lectura nuevamente. Pero no pudo, pues el ruido anterior se produjo nuevamente en el mismo lugar. Se sintió un poco aprensiva, así que fue al pasillo para observar quién había sido el molesto bromista. Pero a nadie vio. Volteó la cabeza para la izquierda cuándo sintió un ruido de pasos exagerado, desmesurados ¡Alguien venía corriendo! Volteó para ver al personaje, pero sólo vio una cabellera rubia, y luego el piso

— ¡Aay! ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO! —Le gritó ella, enfurecida — ¿¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES??

— ¡Perdón, perdón! —respondió la altiva voz. Cómo lo había supuesto, era Draco Malfoy

— ¿¿QUÉ HACÉS?? —Le preguntó ella, de una manera intimidante, pues el chico la había agarrado de una muñeca

— ¡Tengo que hablarte, y urgente!

— ¿Qué diablos…? —pero el chico, recuperando la confianza, la llevó hasta el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca

—Necesito hablarte… —al ver qué la chica no le contestó, sino qué lo miraba con ojos intrigados, prosiguió — ¿Te acuerdas, qué, el año pasado, ustedes tres nos salvaron la vida…? —Hermione se ruborizó meramente, pero asintió —…Necesito… pagártelo de alguna forma ¿Entiendes? ¡Sino… quedaré con un peso de por vida! —Hermione rió fríamente

— ¿¿No es suficiente peso el tuyo hasta ahora?? ¿¿No es un peso haber asesinado a nuestro director?? —pero él pareció no escucharla. Se concentraba en qué no lo los viera nadie

— ¡Necesito pagártelo, Hermione! —la chica se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, jamás la había tuteado. Se incómodo por el exceso de confianza que Malfoy pretendía

—No veo que puedas hacer… Por mí, mejor que te alejes —pero él persistía en aferrarle la muñeca

—No. Necesito que vengas conmigo

— ¡Ooh, no! ¡Jamás! Oye… ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME! —ella buscó su varita en la túnica con la mano que le quedaba libre. Hizo un hechizo de protección sin pronunciar las palabras Así qué Malfoy la soltó instantáneamente

— ¡Eey! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! FINITE INCATATEM! —El hechizo protector de ella se deshizo, entonces olvidó su condición de bruja y le asestó un golpe en la cara. El chico la miró ofendido — ¡Por favor! ¡No sé que quieres que haga! ¿¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas?? ¿¿Qué te suplique?? ¡¡Pues mira!! ¡¡Lo hago!!— El chico se tiró a sus pies y la miraba con ojos llorosos — ¡¡Por favor, acompáñame!! —.La chica lo miró, tardó un tiempo para comprender qué el rubio que suplicaba a sus pies era un enemigo acérrimo qué había tenido. Se agachó y lo miró con ojos afables y cálidos, entonces preguntó

— ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe? —el chico se levantó y la miró. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas, y parecía que no quería que lo viera así, porqué tapo su cara con sus manos y se limpió rápidamente el rostro. Entonces le dijo

—Te invito a la sala Multripopósito. Allí está todo con lo cuál te pagaré… Sólo, sólo necesito que vengas.


	4. ¿Mentiras o verdades?

_:O, Shock. Este capitulo les gustará y es el que le da forma ala historia. _

_:D_

_Diganme que les parece en reviews!_

* * *

Cáp. 4 ¿Mentiras o verdades?

Malfoy la llevó a través de pasillos que parecían laberintos. Subieron juntos escaleras infinitas… Todo parecía eterno, hasta que por fin llegaron frente a la puerta misteriosa, que contenía todo lo que uno desease…

El pasó por la puerta tres veces, y repetía para sí una frase desconocida. Entonces, desfiló por la puerta, y tomó la mano de Hermione, en seña de invitación.

Lo primero que vio ella fue un blanco inmaculado por dónde viese. No había muebles, no había paredes, ni límites, todo parecía increíblemente infinito, ilimitado…

— ¿Qué… qué hay aquí? —él la aferro, cómo si temiese perderla

—Ya lo verás… —y antes de qué Hermione pudiera reaccionar, se encontraron dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, y luego perdiendo la respiración en una especie de túnel muy comprimido…

Por fin había aire dónde respirar

— ¿¿A dónde estamos?? ¡¡Contesta!! ¿¿A dónde me llevaste?? —preguntó desesperadamente ella. Si bien antes el lugar dónde se encontraban era increíblemente blanco, éste nuevo lugar era su perfecto contraste: la oscuridad absoluta. La ausencia de color la desesperaba: todo era increíblemente negro ¡Estaban tan a oscuras que no podía ver quién estaba a su par!

— ¿¿A dónde me llevaste?? —y lanzó un hechizo desarmador, en la dirección qué, ella creía, se encontraba su raptor — ¡¡CONTESTA!! ¡Lumus! —de su varita salió una espesa y escasa nube blanca. Pero la luz era muy escasa ¿¿Dónde estaba?? No veía nada… Su corazón palpitaba con fiereza, lo sentía en la garganta, el sudor corría por su cara cuál agua escurriendo, el pulso se le aceleraba, no oía ni veía bien… Los músculos se le contraían, el cerebro le palpitaba ¡¡Estaba absolutamente horrorizada!! ¡Malfoy era un Mortífago! ¡Seguramente sus compañeros la querían matar! ¡Sustraerle información de Harry! ¡Querían terminar lo que su amo había comenzado! ¿¿Cómo podría haber sido tan tonta, y haber confiado en una rata cómo él??

— ¡MALDITO! ¡VEN! —en un lacerante desliz, dejo caer su varita, y la poca luz que la mantenía consciente, desapareció. Buscó a tientas la varita. Debía regresar a Hogwarts, rápido, lo más rápido posible… Su estómago se empezó a retraer ¿Dónde estaba su varita? ¿Dónde la había dejado caer? Accio! Accio! Pero no pasaba nada… Empezó a llorar de la desesperación, sus llantos eran silenciosos, pero podía sentir cómo las lágrimas le resbalaban por todo el rostro

— ¿¿DÓNDE ESTOY, MALFOY?? —lo que aconteció a continuación fue horrible, sintió cómo la saliva que tragaba la ahogaba, cómo el leve temblor de sus manos se acentuaba… Oía el suave correr de brisa a sus costados. No quería imaginar que era… Su nariz empezó a arder, y entonces escuchó lo temido desde el principio: una voz fría, aguda y clara se hizo oír por encima de los pensamientos de ella…

—Hermione Granger… —dijo la voz, proveniente de todos lados, y a la vez de ninguno. Volteó varias veces la cabeza, intentando localizar… Pero no vio nada —O querré decir sólo Hermione… —La voz se encontraba más fuerte… y pudo vislumbrar, en medio de la oscuridad, un rostro pálido envuelto en algo negro —…la persona que me devolvió la vida… —el hombre la amenazó con la varita, y, de la nado, cientos de manos que provenían de todos lados, la aferraron y la asestaron contra la pared brutalmente. "Aay!" fue lo único que asestó a decir

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás incómoda? —ironizó él, al ver la constante lucha de la chica, quién peleaba salvajemente contra las manos — ¿O a lo mejor buscas esto? —levantó su varita del piso, olvidada por su dueña

— ¡Dámela!

—Lord Voldemort no es tonto, Hermione. He venido a hacer una cosa, y no te marcharás hasta que la haga —ella sentía qué cada fibra de su ser enfurecía de manera desmesurada… Pero las manos que la aferraban se hacían menos consideradas, y parecían estar deseando estrangularla… Cómo una serpiente…

— ¡Usted está muerto! —gritó con voz ahogada ella, produciendo que lord Voldemort se riera de manera escalofriante

— ¿Acaso no me ves, de carne y hueso, aquí, parado frente a ti? ¿O no te acuerdas el episodio del bosque? ¿Cuándo me devolviste la vida?

— ¡No es cierto! ¡YO NO LE DEVOLVÍ LA VIDA! —pero calló en ese instante, sintió cómo de su boca no podían salir más palabras, porque se retorcía de manera extraña, impidiéndole hablar

—Vine para revelarte tu verdad, sólo la tuya… Y tú verdad es qué me devolviste la vida —dijo él, tal vez reflexionando; luego de una pausa, en la cuál pareció verificar que Hermione había comprendido, prosiguió — ¿Porqué? Por la simple razón de qué tú, al nacer, fuiste hechizada con un maleficio de tal magnitud, qué jamás será borrado —Hermione escuchaba todo esto, y de repente sintió un acceso de rabia de tal magnitud que creyó que iba a morir mortificada… Toda esa pena era incontrolable —El propósito de todo esto, era que, si alguna vez moría… Tú me salvarías ¡Yo te hechicé! ¡Con la misma magia utilizada para crear la piedra de la Resurrección! ¡Yo, el único ser en esta tierra con los poderes necesarios para develar la magia más antigua! —la rabia concentrada en Hermione se materializó en forma de lágrimas. Las lágrimas le quemaban y surcaban por el rostro; sintió una irritación en toda la piel que iba extendiéndose por todo lugar dónde las lágrimas posasen — ¿Porqué a ti? —Prosiguió él, sonriendo perniciosamente al ver las lágrimas de Hermione — ¿Sabes porqué? Porque tú eres mi hija —estas últimas palabras las dijo lentamente, cómo si quisiera qué ella las memorizara para siempre. Ella soltó más lágrimas en respuesta a esto último

—Es mentira —pensaba sin cesar —conozco a mis padres, y sé qué tienen parecido a mí. Es imposible qué sea mi padre… Sólo me quiere dañar

—Es verdad —sentenció él, mientras s sonrisa la reemplazaba una mueca de asco profundo —Ésa mujer, ésa asquerosa sangre impura, sucia, te hechizó también, de manera que parezcas su hija —ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose débil, pero con la cabeza en alto —Sí no quieres creerle a Lord Voldemort, tal vez quieras creerle a esa impura ladrona —.Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una figura humana de la nada. Ese ser se revolcó en el piso, quién sabe para qué, pero miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos y empezó a gritar

— ¡Hermione, Hermione! ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Perdón! —pero una luz incandilantemente roja iluminó la habitación. La mujer gritó, y entendió el gesto qué lord Voldemort hizo, porqué empezó a llorar, y empezó a revelarle toda la realidad —.Hija…

— ¡Ella no es tu hija!

— ¡Aay! —Hermione se movió con todas sus fuerzas… Al parecer el hechizo cernido sobre ella, el que le impedía hablar, había cesado, Pues empezó a gritar: "¡Mamá! ¡Auxilio!" — ¡Hermione, te tengo que confesar todo! ¡Tú no eres mi hija, es verdad! —Su rostro empapado en lágrimas se humedeció más — ¡Pero te juro, que jamás quise hacerte daño! Sólo… sólo quise tener una hija… Y cuándo te vi, en un orfanato, supe que necesitabas de alguien —paró para respirar —entonces te traje a casa… Y cambié tu apariencia física por una qué concuerde con la de… la de mi esposo y la mía…

—Mamá… Eso es mentira, no eres bruja… —respondió ella, con voz quebrada. Sentía cómo el aspaviento se apoderaba de su alma, dejándola saturada de sentimientos.

—Eso quisiera… —pero no pudo completar la oración, Pues empezó a llorar nuevamente. Hermione intentó liberarse de las manos, pero no pudo. Entonces, le gritó a su madre

— ¡No me mientas, es mentira, mentira! ¡¡No tienes magia!! ¡¡No!!

—Perdón… —su madre agachó la cabeza, mientras un nuevo hechizo aparecía de la nada y la tendía cabeza arriba, suspendida por cuerdas invisibles

—Esa horrible mujer te robó. Te crió cómo si fueras suya, inculcándote los pensamientos de un horrible _muggle_… Claro, ella no sabía que eras bruja. Obviamente sintió sorpresa al descubrir en ti magia y quiso impedir que fueras a Hogwarts. Pero todo esto acabó, pagará por su horrible traición… —Hermione sólo susurraba para sus adentros "No, no, es imposible, estoy soñando, no…"

— ¿Quién es mi verdadera madre? –estas palabras salieron de su boca inconscientemente

—Bellatrix Lestrange —respondió el Señor de las Tinieblas, mirando distraídamente a la mujer que se cernía sobre el piso —Tú no nos servirás más —dijo él, y apuntó corazón de la mujer, y una llamarada verde dio en su corazón. Luego, Hermione se liberó del hechizo de las manos y con gran dolor torturándole el pecho y la cabeza vio cómo su madre caía lentamente al piso, ella estiraba el brazo, para agarrarla, pero sólo asestó a asirle el brazo; la mujer veía con ojos inexpresivos el techo… Jamás volvería a hablarle, a escuchar su cándida voz ¡Era imposible! ¡Completamente imposible! La abrazó, sintió cómo la cabeza de ella flaqueaba mientras sus brazos la apretaban con firmeza a su pecho, exhaló el aroma que su cuerpo siempre tenía… Un perfume de violetas, sintió cómo sus lágrimas bajaban por su tórax, y se depositaban en la cabeza de su madre. Tal vez estaba gritando, pero no escuchaba su propia bulla. Voldemort se había acercado a ella, lo suficiente cómo para apartarla mediante un hechizo de su madre, y la miró con ojos feroces

— ¡Usted no es mi padre! —Gritó ella, todavía con lágrimas — ¡NO LO ES, NO!

— ¿Quieres la prueba? —le preguntó, blandiendo su varita ferozmente — ¿La quieres, eh? —preguntó él, mientras de su varita salía un hechizo anaranjado que invadió el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella sólo sentía un suave cosquilleo que se extendió por su todo, miró hacia arriba, pero sólo veía un color anaranjado…

— ¿¿Qué me hizo?? –pregunto en un grito desgarrador

—En las próximas semanas recobrarás tú verdadera imagen y personalidad —le dijo él, mirándola despreciadamente —Y así te convertirás en lo que deberías de ser… En tanto, te cambiarás de casa. Irás a Slytherin, dónde deberías de estar en principio. Irás a la casa de tu antepasado, de nuestro antepasado, y allí te quedarás por el resto del año. Si alguien pregunta, le contestarás qué Slytherin debió de ser tu casa por principio. Te prohíbo que hables con Potter o amigos de Potter sobre esto. Sí lo haces, el receptor morirá… ¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! —exclamó él, sorpresivamente. Entonces, la asió de un brazo y apuntó su varita al extremo superior de éste. Empezó a murmurar algunas frases ininteligibles. Ella ofrecía resistencia, pero nada ocurría.. Entonces, sintió un dolor que nada se comparaba con toda la noche. Sintió cómo su brazo se quemaba… Gritó de dolor, pero la sensación se convertía, además de dolorosa, en vertiginosa. Los nervios del momento la aturdían, sólo deseaba que todo cese… Voldemort seguía dibujando algo en su brazo, y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, lo qué se trataba: un dibujo horrible, pero ya visto: era el semi dibujo (estaba a la mitad) de una calavera abriendo espantosamente la boca, y que de ella salía una enorme serpiente… El dolor corrompía cada extremo de su ser ¡Moriría, eso pasaría! ¡Moriría de ése dolor ofuscante! Y todo cesó tan rápidamente cómo empezó. Voldemort la miró de manera despectiva, nuevamente

—Te irás. Tienes mucho que hacer. Además de lo dicho, uno de mis Mortífagos te enseñará lo qué es el arte oscuro… Al menos superficialmente. Draco Malfoy vendrá por ti…

— ¿Cómo sé qué yo lo traje a la vida de vuelta? —preguntó ella, confundida y mareada. Voldemort la miró por unos segundos, tal vez preguntándose porqué no había entendido todo. Entonces, se bajó la capucha… Y Hermione lo vio: su rostro era diferente, ya no tenía rojos los ojos ni la serpentina cara, pues era la viva imagen de Tom Riddle

—Porqué has reparado mi alma. Y por lo tanto, soy cómo era antes —y sin decir más, lord Voldemort desapareció.

Hermione se encontraba confundida, mareada, sola, espantada, triste, ansiosa y desmoronada ¿Cabe decir qué deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, que Draco Malfoy viniera pronto? Deseaba gritarle por haberla engañado, deseaba llorar con él por lo pasado, deseaba pegarle para descargarse… Pero nada de eso era posible en esos tiempos: el chico no venía.

En tanto, sus sentimientos de culpa la roían poco a poco. Sentía cómo todo lo perdido en una noche: sus orígenes, su madre, tal vez su padre, su condición, sus amigos, su imagen, su personalidad, era lo que más necesitaba en aquél momento. Deseaba poder decir, en aquellos momentos de hundimiento, qué ella era Hermione Granger, hija de dentistas _muggles_, perteneciente a Gryffindor, bruja eficaz amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix. Pero, después de lo visto y oído en una noche, era imposible. Miró a su brazo izquierdo: La Marca permanecía allí, impasible, al rojo vivo. Tal vez era porque estaba recién grabada… Pero no le importó. Una oleada de rabia la inundó ¿Cómo le era posible ocultar tal signo de bajeza y estupidez? ¿Cómo le era posible ocultar qué, desde ésa noche, se había vuelto una Mortífaga? Era sencillamente, simplemente imposible, irreal. Lo tenía escrito en brazo, y frente. Todo aquél que la viese vería primero su brazo, y luego su rostro…

Su rostro ¡Oh, terrible desgracia! ¿Su rostro cambiaría, después de todo? ¿Sería similar al de Tom Riddle, al de lord Voldemort, o al de Bellatrix Lestrange? Recordó la vaga imagen de su madre, que la había apuñalado en una ocasión… ¿Sabría por entonces, que ella era su hija? ¿La habría querido, o la habría odiado igualmente? Su madre adoptiva había mencionado un orfanato… ¿La habría dejado por no quererla? ¿O Voldemort la habría obligado? Y luego pensó en su madre, su madre de corazón

¡Aay! ¡Pobre de ella! ¡Pobre, pobre! ¿Por qué jamás había advertido actividad mágica en su madre? ¿Porqué ocultarle algo tan importante cómo ello? Sin duda debía tener una razón lógica… Vagas ideas recurrieron a su mente. Todas ellas igual de descabelladas que las anteriores. "Tal vez quería huir" razonaba, "Tal vez, sabiendo que… Aay… los Mortífagos mataban a los hijos de muggles y muggles, decidió huir con mi padre, ocultarse y crearse un nuevo nombre, una nueva faceta en su vida se desarrollaría…" Pero no estaba absolutamente convencida de ello por varias razones: ¿Por qué crearse una vida nueva allí, en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué la necesidad de recrearle un rostro y personalidad nuevos? Algo había oculto allí, detrás de muchas capas… Una imagen le vino a la mente: sus amigos. Un fuerte dolor se incrustó en su pecho, una sensación de vacío, de frío, de desorientación y desolación que le subía por la garganta ¡Le era imposible hablarles, contarles, desahogarse! ¡Le era imposible comunicarse! ¡Oh, terrible desgracia! Se desplomó en el piso, quebrada y corrompida por el dolor impune. Sólo sentía qué el piso se hacía cada vez más acuoso, al igual que su rostro ¡Qué castigo más atosigante! ¡No podría hablar a sus únicos confidentes! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Qué derrotada qué estaba! ¡Deseaba suicidarse, acabar con todo de una vez por todas! ¿Y su varita, dónde estaba? Posiblemente cerca del cuerpo inerte de su madre. Buscó a tientas en la obscuridad, pero nada halló…

El piso estaba cada vez más viscoso, y ella nada podía hacer. Si no encontraba su varita pronto, se suicidaría con sus propias manos. Debía acabar con ése parásito que era ella. Recordó las palabras de lord Voldemort ''…la persona que me devolvió la vida… ¡Ella lo trajo de vuelta! ¡Oh, que espanto, que horror! ¡Qué sucia que se sentía, que gusano asqueroso! Su mano izquierda sólo palpaba el suelo mojado, la derecha también, pero había decidido acabar con todo esto en ése mismo instante… Debía de llevarse las manos al cuello, eso era todo. Pero de repente, su mano palpó algo distinto. Era de textura suave, dura… Tal cuál la madera ¡La había encontrado, sí! ¡Haría el trabajo aún más limpio! Sólo eran unas palabras, eso era todo, y después… El abismo de la vida y la muerte, la curiosidad eterna, la otra vida…

¡CRAC!

Algo había llegado.

No.

_Alguien _había llegado

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó lívido Draco Malfoy. Tenía los dos ojos abiertos, y su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, lo que le daba apariencia de petrificado, pero de repente, Hermione sintió el cálido contacto de los brazos de un cuerpo ajeno, una sensación tibia, bella y suave que hizo que de su ama se abriera una increíble conexión a otro mundo… Un mundo dónde los únicos pobladores fueran Draco Malfoy y ella

—Perdón… Perdón —dijo él, susurrándole al oído. Ella sentía cómo las lágrimas extrañas le resbalaban desde el cuello hasta, traviesamente, su pecho — ¡Si no lo hacía, matarían a la única familia que me queda! ¡Aay, Hermione! ¡Me acabo de enterar! ¡Qué cosa terrible…! —Los brazos de Draco la aferraban con firmeza a su cuerpo. Ella sólo inhaló el perfume que transmitía ése cuerpo masculino que la abrazaba. Se sentía invadida por un gusto y placer que jamás había conocido. Pudo oír, a lo lejos, los llantos de otra persona haciendo coro a los suyos

—Hermione yo… —pero luego miró al cadáver en el suelo — ¿Le hizo… mató también… a tu madre? —ella asintió levemente, seguía llorando, aunque inconscientemente. El abrazo se había esfumado… Necesitaba más contacto humano, sentir piel ajena deslizarse por su cuerpo. No podía resistirse… El calor proporcionado por ése cuerpo qué estaba parado frente a ella le era increíblemente necesario e imprescindible

— ¿Nos… podemos ir? —preguntó tímidamente ella. Su voz sonó distante y lejana. No deseaba más que acostarse y dormir cómo jamás lo había hecho

—Sí, claro… —miró hacia los costados —Pero antes debemos salir —Agarró la mano de Hermione para qué la acompañase hacia fuera. Increíblemente, el chico encontró sin dificultades la manija de alguna puerta desconocida para Hermione. Salieron al frío que hendía los huesos… El ambiente estaba pesado y húmedo… Pero se podía vislumbrar el sol saliente a lo lejos… Con sus primeros rayos iluminando el tétrico paisaje de ése lugar. Sintió en su piel que seguía llorando… Se aferró a Draco del cuello, y sólo pudo alcanzar a murmurarle, lejos de ser una pregunta firme:

— ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?

—Es qué… —miró hacia un costado —mi padre me contaba la historia… —Hermione se sonrojó, y se sintió furiosa consigo misma por haber nacido. Pero sin embargo, el deseo a la muerte, el cansancio de la vida estaba lejos ya. Parecía un recuerdo remoto, casi de su niñez

— ¿Sabes quiénes lo saben? —se sintió tonta por haber formulado esa pregunta

—Muy pocas personas… En realidad, sólo lo sabe El Señor de las Tinieblas, mi padre, y yo…

— ¿Tu madre no? —Draco paró en seco

—Sí… Era la que mejor lo sabía. Pero… murió —ella sintió un débil quejido luego de esto, provenía de Draco

—Lo siento mucho… —fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir. De repente, Draco paró de vuelta.

—Agarrate de mí fuerte… —ella lo abrazó aún más —Vamos a desaparecer.

Viraron sobre sí mismos rápidamente, y desaparecieron en un fuerte sonido de disparo.

Lo primero que deslumbró la chica fue Honeydukes. Luego, el resto de locales de Hogsmeade. Pero Hermione no pudo más. Se derrumbó al piso y empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Draco se agachó junto a ella y puso su mano junto a la suya

— ¡Aay, Aay! ¡No sabes cuánto deseo que todo sea una broma! ¡Una elaborada broma! ¡No sabes la inmundicia qué me siento! ¡No, no! ¡No quiero ser la hija…! —Dejó caer su cuerpo a la tierra, se tapó la cara con las manos y sintió cómo el chico que estaba a su lado la acariciaba suavemente, sin saber que decir. Probablemente medio pueblo escucharía sus gritos, pero no le importaba. Sólo deseaba que todo acabe, que alguien le diga: es todo un juego, en realidad, sólo eres Hermione Granger

— ¿Sabes? No porque seas hija de… "él" significa que seas una inmundicia —dijo el chico —sigues siendo Hermione ¿Verdad? Sigues siendo la bruja que supera a todos en clase, a todos en lógica. Eres la bruja que siempre has sido… Sólo que ahora… Sabes… Quiénes realmente son… —.Pero eso no tranquilizó a la chica ¡Lo sabía, obviamente lo sabía! Pero era tan iluso imaginar que eso llegaría a ser un consuelo, que la agobió más.

Miró hacia el cielo. Gruesas nubes de plata cubrían la luna y las estrellas. Empezaría a llover pronto. Pero ella seguía allí, incapaz de producir movimiento alguno que no sea el de llorar ¿Porqué estaba hablando con su enemigo? Se preguntó de repente. La situación en la que se encontraba no podía ser más precaria… Draco la seguía acariciando, pero ella sentía esas caricias alejadas, no eran lo de antes.

Pensó nuevamente en sus "padres", y un sentimiento de impotencia aún mayor se apoderó de ella ¡Pobres ellos, que habían muerto! ¡Ya no los vería ni escucharía más! ¡No sentiría su protección ni sus cálidas sonrisas! ¡Ya no más…! Se acordó del cuerpo inerte de su madre ¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡Debía transportar su cuerpo a alguna sepultura! ¿¿Cómo podía haberla dejado allí, a la intemperie?? ¿Qué había estado en su cabeza en esos momentos?

— ¿Podrías… hacerme un favor? —preguntó ella. Cómo su nuevo "amigo" no contestó, ella prosiguió —Necesito que me traigas el cuerpo de mi madre —.Al oír estas palabras, el chico miró para abajo, avergonzado. Y de repente, en el ambiente se respiró pesadez y distancia

—Yo no puedo… —respondió al fin el chico —Ése lugar… Es dónde El Señor De Las Tinieblas está viviendo. Nadie puede corromper allí sin haber sido llamado antes. Sería un suicidio —la chica se enfureció

— ¡Para empezar, tú fuiste el que me llevó allí! ¡Deberías por lo menos, intentar enmendar un _poquito_ las cosas! ¡Me debes una! ¡NECESITO ESE FAVOR! —Gritó ella, fuera de sí. Algunas gotas gruesas cayeron en su frente y resbalaron por la cara. Draco Malfoy miraba hacia un costado, sonrojado. Pasó unos segundos así, al parecer, reflexionando. Finalmente respondió

—Tal vez me llame dentro de poco… Sí consigo llegar hasta allí, y puedo ver el cuerpo de tu madre, lo traeré conmigo. Te lo daré, y podrás hacer un funeral. Pero… No te prometo nada —.La chica se cruzó de brazos

—Está bien… —y se dio por vencida. Todo lo propuesto era una locura, pero… _Sí era posible_.


	5. Adiós vida

_Uno de los más dramáticos. Pero aún sigue más._

_Gracias a los que dejan reviews.! :D_

* * *

Cáp. 5 Adiós vida…

Volvieron al castillo en medio de un cataclismo: las pocas gruesas gotas de lluvia eran ahora gruesas y continuas gotas que caían estrepitosamente en el suelo, inundando todo a su paso

— ¿Cómo llegaremos? —preguntó la chica, mientras se cubría el rostro con las dos manos, dejando escasamente visibles a sus ojos

—Esté… Pues, creo que podríamos colarnos a ése bar…¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Eso… Cabeza de Puerco… —Hermione lo miró dubitativa

— ¿Tú crees? El dueño del bar no es muy… sociable, y no creo que te deje pasar así cómo así. A mí tal vez. Pero, a ti… sabiendo qué eres un Mortífago… —Paró en seco. Se frotó la Marca Tenebrosa involuntariamente. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta

—Bueno —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos —Tal vez podríamos pasar así cómo así, atravesar los muros del castillo, e internarnos en nuestras habitaciones sin qué nadie se de cuenta ¿Te parece? —La chica se irritó

— ¡Obviamente NO podemos hacer eso! ¡Pero, yo decía, podrías haber pensado en algo mejor! —de repente, sintió un particular aroma en el ambiente. Era un olor asqueroso y desagradable, que despertaba las nauseas en cualquiera. Hermione reconoció ése olor al instante: Poción Multijugos —No funcionará sin algún objeto de alguna persona… —pero el chico agitaba frente a ella otra botella con un contenido color bordó en su interior… Era un contenido semi—líquido, espeso… La parte superior estaba totalmente reseca, mientras qué la que estaba a mayor profundidad se mantenía líquida, aunque por poco

— ¿Qué es… esa cosa? —preguntó Hermione, temiendo lo peor

—Sangre coagulada —dijo él, cómo si tratase de la sustancia más normal en el mundo

— ¿De… quién?

—No lo sé, pero creo qué era de su casa. La tomé el año pasado, en medio de la batalla… En realidad, quedó en mi túnica. Y, pensando en qué las cosas cambiarían, y que necesitaríamos de algún lugar dónde pasar y entrar a Hogwarts sin que adviertan en nuestra presencia, la removí de mi túnica y la guardé aquí. _Por si acaso…_

— ¿Y que pasa si es de alguno de los Mortífagos? —sintió una sensación de vacío al escuchar esa palabra salir de su boca. Nuevamente agarró su brazo izquierdo, de manera involuntaria

—Era o un auror o uno de los de la Orden. No era uno de nosotros, porque peleaba en contra de Avery

— ¿Y cómo entramos a un bar inadvertidos, a pesar de utilizar _eso_? —Draco la miró cómo si dudara qué una chica primera en clase a veces se tornara tan irreflexible y terca

—Hermione… _Sabes_ qué en esos bares es costumbre pasar inadvertido…

— ¡Pero no es costumbre pedirle al dueño del bar un pasaje libre a Hogwarts! —Draco meditó un momento

—Entonces lo distraerás por mí

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡No sé! ¡Con fuego, con agua, rompiendo algo…! —Hermione blanqueó los ojos, a veces los chicos eran _tan_ ilusos

— ¿Y sí intentamos pasar por el castillo…? —pero se sintió tonta, y calló

— ¡No, no! Mira, esto es lo que haremos, pasas tú, y luego yo, pides una botella de whisky, o de ron… O lo que sea. Cuando te la sirva, tú protestarás y dirás qué el vaso está sucio… Y lo distraerás de esa manera, quejándote por otras cosas, y yo, entre tanto, intentaré colarme y, cuando todo esté listo, y yo haya pasado por el cuadro, tú prenderás fuego una de las mesas, y, mientras todos corren a apagar el incendio, tu correrás por el cuadro también. Y pronto todo habrá terminado…

—Es un plan en el qué todo saldrá mal —sentenció ella, escéptica

—Pero es el único que tenemos —reflexionó él, y, sin dejar a Hermione decir más, engullo un poco de la sangre coagulada en la poción Multijugos, y luego bebió un cuarto de toda, lo que les proporcionaba media hora, aproximadamente.

El chico se fue a esconder tras un árbol, para que no sea completamente visible su transformación. En consecuencia, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco al ver a una especie de Ernie, con un rostro altivo y distante

—Vamos —dijo ella, y ambos empezaron a correr en la misma dirección.

Luego de haber recorrido buen trecho del camino, llegaron por fin a Cabeza de Puerco. La chica abrió la puerta con mano temblorosa y entró al salón, qué, pese a lo creído, contenía en él a muy pocas personas. El camarero la vio, y se sobresaltó. Luego, cuándo la chica se aproximó a la barra (y cuándo Draco se adentró al salón sin ser notado), el camarero la examinó con sus ojos azules, y luego le preguntó:

— ¿Tú no eras la amiga de Potter? —ella lo miró distraídamente

—Sí, lo soy —contestó ella, incapaz de mentir adecuadamente en esas ocasiones, sabiendo que sería completamente inútil. Aberforth la miró con suspicacia, y luego le preguntó

— ¿No deberías de estar en Hogwarts?

—No —contestó con total naturalidad —He dejado a mi familia… —su voz se quebró, pero siguió adelante, procurando no llorar —muy lejos, así qué tuve que traerla de vuelta a Inglaterra… Pero no he podido esta vez. No la encontré —sus ojos se humedecieron —No sé dónde están. Han escapado y desde el verano anterior que los intento localizar..¡Imagínese mi dolor! —exclamó la chica, y sin más, sintió que sus lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. Aberforth la miró, y luego le preguntó

—Sí, te entiendo niña. Pero si no quieres nada que tomar… —ella miró por el rabillo del ojo que Draco seguía en las sombras, esperando…

— ¡Sí! —dijo de repente ella, recuperándose de cualquier dolor que acogiera —Una botella de hidromiel… —Luego, por su cabeza pasó la pregunta más obvia ¿Porqué no rayos le hacían una maldición Imperius y acababan con todo eso? Pero luego sintió la Marca en su brazo, y por su mente pasó la respuesta: Porqué eso la haría peor persona de lo que era.

Aberforth limpiaba descuidadamente un vaso, y vertía un líquido marrón en ella. La chica recordó vagamente la botella e Hidromiel con la sangre de unicornio, ésa horrible noche en la que lo hizo revivir. No podía más. Se derrumbó en la barra, sus brazos cubrían su cara añejada en lágrimas. Procuraba que nadie la notara, pero el sólo hecho de recordar el rostro de Tom Riddle le era suficiente cómo para desear la muerte una vez más.

Sintió el sonido de vidrio golpear madera, y su eco despertó a Hermione. Sorbo un poco del líquido y en seguida lo apartó: el vaso estaba _realmente muy_ sucio

—Señor… Aberforth —dijo tímidamente ella — ¿Podría…? —vio cómo su… ¿amigo? Se escabullía por debajo de la barra — ¿Podría hacerme un favor? —Draco entraba, sin ser visto, en el cuadro… —Necesito… Ir a Hogwarts, entrar nuevamente —el chico se alejaba corriendo, mientras veía cómo desaparecía

—Tú sabes que hacer —dijo él, ignorando a su poca clientela —Entra en el cuadro, nadie te molestará—. La chica sintió con la cabeza, y, dejando el vaso de Hidromiel, se adentró a la barra, y luego desapareció por el cuadro.

Había caminado unos minutos cuando encontró el fin de todo aquello. Ilusionada y feliz, sintió que todo aquello había resultado más fácil de lo esperado, y salió por el otro retrato. Vio a Draco esperándola un poco más allá de la sala blanca. Lo llamó, y ambos se miraron cara a cara. Hermione se sintió feliz inexplicablemente… Había sentido el calor y el abrigo de una nueva persona en ésa mirada. El chico se limitó a sonreírle, pero la sonrisa volvió a flaquear

—Seguramente hay profesores cuidando de esta Sala. Ellos saben qué existe. Y saben que los estudiantes la conocen. Si nos descubren, necesitaremos un buen pretexto para salvarnos —la chica miró hacia el piso, pensando

—No sé..¿Y si le pedimos qué no nos descubran? ¿O una capa de invisibilidad?

—Hay cosas que esta sala no proporciona, lo descubrí el año pasado. Y ésas eran unas de ellas

—Bueno, entonces, nos tendremos que escabullir, o… —y de repente la emoción se reflejó en la chica — ¡Hagamos un encantamiento desilusionador! ¡Es increíblemente fácil! ¡Lo manejo muy bien! —el chico la miro, expectante

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Sí! —y empezó a murmurar algo con la varita mágica, y de su vara, unas chispas volaron por el aire, y se depositaron en Draco, que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Repitió la acción, apuntando hacia ella, y lo mismo sucedió

— ¡Bien! ¡Salgamos! —la puerta se abrió ante ellos, y salieron al pasillo a oscuras. Bajaron por las escaleras sigilosamente, aguzando el oído ante algún sonido rasgado de pasos lejanos. Los chicos se despidieron al ir en una encrucijada, ella hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y él, a las Mazmorras subterráneas.

Hermione subía acaloradamente las escaleras hacia su torre. No pensaba en nada o en nadie más que en sus dos padres adoptivos.

Sentía en su cara las mejillas ardiendo, tal cómo su brazo izquierdo. Miró hacia ambos costados de la escalera, y sintió qué el encantamiento desilusionador se iba. Resopló mirando el retrato de la Dama Gorda a lo lejos ¿Qué haría al llegar a la torre? Se mordió el labio. No había pensado en eso. A las diez y media le habían dado el alta en la enfermería, y a las… ¿Cinco había llegado? Miró su reloj, de hecho, eran las cinco y cuarenta y cinco. Sintió que sus entrañas daban vueltas histéricas por su cuerpo ¿Qué les diría a todos? No era común que una estudiante, luego de salir de alta, se esfumara de la faz de la tierra…

Suspiró un par de veces ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? ¿Qué importaba cuando el soplo de la verdad le había llevado toda su vida? ¡Nada, nada importaba! Ahora que la desesperanza se había inculcado nocivamente en su vida, nada había ya que hacer. Al menos eso le parecía.

Ella caminó hacia el retrato de la dama, pensando en mil cosas, y nada a la vez. El terror se había apoderado de su alma, que ahora no le era ni remotamente suya. Varios sentimientos se mezclaban allí, en una guerra que no terminaba. Ella seguía llorando inconscientemente en una pena que creía que jamás cesaría… ¿Por qué el Universo había escrito para ella tal cruel destino?

El suave silencio del alba era reconfortante. Una vez adentro de la torre, ella se había tirado en un sillón, con su pésame aplastando su corazón a cada segundo que pasaba. El fuego alegre se burlaba de sus sentimientos, y, de una manera extraña, se sintió absorbida por la extraña danza de las llamas, tal vez por la necesidad de no pensar.

Sentía mucho sueño, los pesados párpados ofrecían resistencia a sus ganas de seguir despierta, pero ella opinaba, que sería mejor dormir en la torre de las chicas que allí, en medio de la Sala Común. Por lo tanto, subió con gran pesar, las escaleras infinitas hacia la torre de damas. Una vez allí, se desplomó fuertemente en cama, con todo el cuerpo adolorido por la pena, su frente molestándole por su llanto, y con la mente, gracias a la vida, en blanco.

Creyó dormir sólo dos horas, pero en realidad había descansado el cuádruplo, cuando un sonido la sobresaltó. Era el sonido de una amiga que cree que te hará mejor si te despierta. Ginebra Weasley zamarreaba su cuerpo con mucha desconsideración.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó Hermione, furiosa — ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Son las tres de la tarde! —ella casi se cayó de la cama cuando escuchó eso

— ¿¿Qué día es?? —preguntó tontamente, desorientada

—Es Domingo… Pero me pareció conveniente advertirte —su estómago rugió con furia Se acordó qué hacía un montón de tiempo, aproximadamente veinte horas, que no comía nada

— ¿Ya comieron? —preguntó incorporándose

—Sí, iba a llamarte, pero estabas tan dormida… —se enojó con la pobre Ginny. Intentó disimularlo, pero no pudo. De la nada, recordó lo sucedió la noche anterior. Se agarró inmediatamente el brazo izquierdo

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó su amiga

— ¡Nada! Solo… me pica —movió sus dedos en la pobre imitación de rascar, luego bostezó y fue al espejo para peinarse. Al verse, notó algunos cambios físicos en ella que hicieron que casi se desmaye. No pudo reprimir un gritito

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ginny

— ¡Nada…! Sólo estoy… Un desastre —reprimió ella. Ahora que se veía bien, más triste se encontró ¡Su pelo estaba más oscuro! ¡Oh, Dios! La pregunta que había bailado por su cabeza el día anterior se reformuló en aquél instante ¿A quién se parecería?

Ginny la acompañó hacia las cocinas una vez que estuvo "presentable". Al peinarse, había descubierto que su cabello estaba mucho más liso, y que sus labios no eran los de antes ¿Y si Ginny lo descubría?

— ¿A dónde estuviste ayer? ¡Estábamos sumamente preocupados por ti! —la reprendió la pelirroja

—Hum… Por ahí y por allá —respondió la chica, sin convicción. Su amiga la analizó con la mirada, dudando de su respuesta

— ¿Dónde es eso, exactamente?

—Eeh… ¡No sé! Bueno… En la sala Multipropósito —la pelirroja no estuvo completamente convencida.

Luego de comer unas sobras de comida, salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts (A muy pesar de Hermione). Allí, vio a sus amigos, y recordó con tristeza, que no podría hablarles sin autorización, si no quisiese que murieran. Un momento… ¡Alto! Ginny era su amiga, y amiga de Harry y Ron. Se miró el brazo izquierdo, temblando ¿Y si existía allí algún tipo de magia capaz de transmitir conversaciones? ¿Y si Voldemort sabía que ella había estado hablando con su amiga? ¡No! ¡No lo permitiría!

Miró de soslayo a Ginny, quién ahora saludaba con la mano a los dos chicos que se acercaban por la hierba ¡Había que pensar rápido!

Sin decir nada más, se hecho a correr hacia e castillo, desesperada e infinitamente culpable ¡Era ella la que le había hablado! ¡No, no podían matarla! Dobló por una esquina y finalmente se paró a descansar detrás de un muro de piedra. Un pasillo infinitamente oscuro.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, hacía mucho que no corría tanto. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica y se quedó allí, reflexionando.

Sintió los pasos de una persona, alejados. La esperanza palpitaba en su corazón ¿Sería…? Y en efecto, lo era.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por allí, solitario, y con sus mismas facciones altivas al descubierto. Ella necesitaba hablarle, cuestionarle y preguntarle un montón de cosas. Lo agarró sorpresivamente de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia detrás de ése muro. El chico la miró, sorprendido y fastidiado

— ¿Qué…? —pero se calló al ver quién era

—Antes que digas nada, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas muy importantes sobre mí

—Ya te dije que yo no se na…

— ¡Shh…! ¿Crees que quiero que se entere medio mundo? ¡Necesitamos ir a algún lugar privado! —La chica se sonrojó pues había pensado mal de esa oración. Pero, alejándose de sus pensamientos, lo arrastró hacia la escalera

— ¡Alto! —le reprimía él — ¡Alto! —la chica paró, fastidiada —Yo… Tengo que hacer otras cosas —la chica se dio cuenta que esquivaba su mirada discretamente. Por fin le entendió, aunque esperaba que no fuera cierto. El chico _le temía_. Por el simple hecho de ser… Bueno, _hija_ del Innombrable.

¡Se sentía un monstruo! No podía creer que el mismo chico que le había tendido una mano el día anterior, un abrazo cuándo más lo necesitaba, y algunas explicaciones necesarias, ahora le estuviera esquivando la mirada…¿Sería aún más diferente físicamente? Sí lo era así, debería recordarle a _Voldemort _y no a Riddle, cómo ella lo esperaba. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

—Yo… —pero se calló —Bien, de acuerdo. Iré —.Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, al contrario que el otro día. Aún más rápido de lo deseado. Y en unos pocos minutos, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la Sala Multipropósito.

Hermione pasó por ella tres veces murmurando algo por lo bajo. La perta se abrió, y ambos pasaron por allí, descubriendo un hermoso salón fresco, decorado suntuosamente. Con unos grandes sillones dónde sentarse, y un lugar dónde buscar bebidas.

Ambos se sentaron en los magníficos sillones rojos, sin dejar un solo instante de mirarse a los ojos, cómo si esperaran ver algún desliz por parte del otro.

— ¿Se puede borrar? —le preguntó Hermione, colorada

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin comprender Draco

—Pues… La Marca— el color de sus mejillas se acentuó aún más. El chico rió estrepitosamente

— ¡Obviamente no! La tienes para toda la vida —a la chica se le humedecieron los ojos. No quería estar marcada de por vida

— ¿Y que hago si quiero utilizar una remera?

— ¡O la dejas a la vista, o no la utilizas!

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser ésa la respuesta! —se cruzó de brazos, incómoda — ¿Ésa horrible cosa sirve para algo?

—Bueno… Para cuándo nos llama, el Señor de las Tinieblas manda una señal en la Marca… Sientes que te quema

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Respondió impaciente —Pero… ¿Hace algo más?

—No que yo sepa…

— ¿Puede transmitir conversaciones… imágenes… _algo_?

—No —la chica suspiró aliviada — ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?

—Eeh… —Y sus ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas nuevamente — ¡Me amenazó con matar a mis amigos si yo hablaba con ellos! —Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar — ¿Porqué yo…? —Y se derrumbó en el sillón — ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué, porqué, porqué…? —Y sintió pena por sí misma y por su familia de corazón. El chico se acercó para consolarla, pero Hermione lo detuvo, porqué tenia más preguntas

— ¿Es… verdad que me tengo que cambiar de casa? —el chico la miró por unos segundos

—Sí. Y me encomendaron que te enseñe… artes oscuras una vez que lo hayas hecho

— ¡Pero yo…!

— ¡Ya sé que no quieres! ¡Pero ahora está en juego algo más que tu voluntad! ¡Está en juego toda tu vida! ¡¡Toda!! —la chica silenció. Draco _tenía_ razón lamentablemente — ¿¿Sabes todas las cosas que tuve que lamentar el ante año pasado?? ¡Toda mi familia estaba en juego! ¡¡No podía cruzarme de brazos y decir _no quiero_!!

— ¡Ya sé! —gritó hastiada la chica. Sabía todo eso, pero aún así le era increíblemente difícil tener que cambiarse de casa, y soportar las humillaciones que esto conllevaba — ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo será el día fatal?

—No sé, pero cuánto antes… Menos sufrirás —. El chico la tomó de las manos. Y ella sólo se dejó llevar por la situación, sintiendo cómo la suave piel del chico la llevaba más allá de los límites de lo imaginado. Dejando sola esa sala… Sintiendo cómo esa caricia endulzaba su alma…

Apartó su mano, tal vez acordándose de sus amigos, o de que su estómago rugía violentamente

—Necesito que me jures, qué tú me acompañarás durante estos momentos

— ¡Sí! ¡Obvio! —respondió el chico, obviando eso que era tan importante para Hermione. El rubio le sonrió— Qué extraño resulta todo esto…

—Si… —Bajo la mirada, dolorida

—Se que no estas bien, pero ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Hermione asintió, todavía sintiendo el dolor de la noche pasada— ¿Jamás te preguntaste si ellos eran tu verdadera familia? —Ella sonrió, y negó lentamente

—No…

—¿Y ni siquiera te preguntaste porque deseabas con tantas ansias la venganza contra… Rita Skeeter, por ejemplo? —Arrugó la frente— Lo llevabas en la sangre…

—Me tengo que ir… —Ambos chicos se pararon y se miraron afectuosamente durante un rato. Luego, ambos cruzaron esa barrera hacia el mundo que les era impropio.

Caminó involuntariamente hacia los terrenos del colegio con una sensación de alivio que refrescaba su mente ¡Podía estar con ellos! ¡Podía mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos! Pero… ¿Qué exactamente había dicho Voldemort? Se paró instintivamente. Había dicho qué le prohibía hablar de _eso_ con sus amigos… De _eso_. Se sintió tonta por haber creído algo así de erróneo. Y de repente, una idea fugaz se paseó por su mente ¿Porqué permitir hablar con ellos? Le permitía hablarles, y todo había sido luego de la muerte de Snape. Entonces, _él_ creía que le pasaría información sobre ellos, o en su defecto, le arrancaría la verdad ¡Qué horrible manera de manipularla! El fresco alivio se había convertido en una furia feroz ¡No lo permitiría, jamás! ¡No dejaría utilizarse! Antes de lo deseado, el sol dio en sus ojos y la aturdió un poco. Vio a sus amigos hablando lóbregamente con Ginny, y se dirigió alegremente a ellos. Se había olvidado de todo enojo

— ¡Hola! —los saludo, su sonrisa era radiante, tal cómo ése día. Estaba infinitamente feliz de poder verlos y conversar

— ¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Te buscamos por todo Hogwarts! —Le espetó Ron, enojado — ¿Por qué ésa desaparición? —la sonrisa de la chica se había borrado

—Eeh… ¿Yo? Bueno… Este… —Miró hacia el cielo, preparando la excusa —Debía… Oh, bueno, quería irme, mis ojos están sensibles —La mentira era tan obvia que ninguno se molestó en hacer otra pregunta. La chica sintió que se sonrojaba y qué los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas nuevamente

—Y… ¿Cómo… están? —se sintió realmente estúpida al decir algo así. Los otros la miraron cómo si nunca hubieran escuchado alguna pregunta semejante

—Y… Bien, nada… Fuera de lo común

— ¿Qué hicieron durante los días que estuve en la enfermería?

—Y… nada realmente. Sin ti, no nos creímos capaces de entender alguna de las clases —Ella sintió cómo si le hubieran dicho que la aplazarían en todos los exámenes

— ¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Y de dónde estudiaré yo ahora?? ¿¿No han podido pensar en ello??

—Bueno… Pues. De hecho lo pensamos. Tomamos apuntes, pero de ahí en más que los entendamos… —El chico se encogió de hombros y la examinó minuciosamente, cómo si esperara ver en ella algún rastro de lo que habría andado haciendo

—Oh, bien. Gracias —el silencio le lastimaba los oídos

—Y… Queríamos hablarte —le dijo Ginny, severamente

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que estuviste haciendo esa noche en el bosque —sintió cómo su estómago se hundía horriblemente, pero supo mantener la calma

—Ah…

—Bien. Esté… Tú veras —prosiguió Harry —Ese día, encontramos algo plateado alrededor del lugar en el que estabas… Algo muy parecido a la sangre de unicornio —La chica no supo hasta cuando podría seguir manteniéndose calma —Y… bueno, tú sabes, eso es una sustancia muy letal y… Erg… Bueno, no sabíamos que podías estar tú haciendo rodeada de esas cosas —por fin comprendió la chica porque los chicos desconfiaban tanto de ella. Parecía culpable

—Y, además de ello, tenías un cuchillo y, bueno, sangre coagulada que sospechamos era tuya

—Y también había indicios de magia

—Y todo ello hacia parecer, bueno… A magia negra muy antigua, cuando todavía se manejaban conceptos, bueno… Más naturales

— ¿Ustedes creen eso? —su voz sonaba quebrada por la impresión. Ella sabía lo que había hecho, a pesar de haber estado entonces en un estado de trance. Sintió que la verdad la llevaba escrita en la cara, con tinta imborrable, horriblemente permanente. Expectante a que digan "Sabemos tu secreto" se olvidó de actuar de manera sosegada

—Sí, y… Bueno. También, querríamos saber que hiciste cuando te dieron el alta en la enfermería. Nadie puede desaparecer así como así

— ¡Oh! Bueno. Me fui a la biblioteca, y, arg… necesitaba buscar algo, pero como no lo encontré, me fui a la Sala Multipropósito, para buscar mejor la información

— ¿Y qué tipo de información buscas? —preguntó tercamente Ginny, con una ceja en alto

—Bueno… Ustedes saben. Todavía no encuentro a mis padres —de sus ojos resbalaron taciturnamente algunas lágrimas cálidas —Y… quiero saber… cómo —Apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su corazón palpitaba con brutalidad. No podía seguir levantando ese peso horrible que tenía sobre sus hombros, no quería seguir mintiendo a si a las únicas persona que la habían comprendido durante toda su vida, a sus primeros amigos… —cómo encontrarlos…

— ¡Oh, Hermione! —Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a abrazarle torpemente —Sabes que te queremos y te apoyamos, pero ¿Porqué no nos lo dijiste antes?

—No es algo que uno quiere que los demás sepan —sintió los largos brazos del pelirrojo acariciándola, lejos de ser un gran consuelo para ella ¡Sí ellos supieran el dolor que se apoderaba de su vida, de su ser!

—Oh, bueno, Hermione. Perdona —dijo Ginny mirándola cálidamente —Pero eso aún no resuelve que hayas estado haciendo esa noche en el bosque

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Probablemente soy sonámbula. Y… Haya hecho eso mediante un sueño —razonó falsamente la chica, quién seguía llorando

—Hum… No sé, puede ser

—Y además, todos sabemos que eres incapaz de hacer algo así consciente —bromeó Harry

—Sí. Sabemos que no has hecho regresar a Voldemort o algo así —todos rieron, y la chica también forzadamente, pero mientras lo hacía, sentía que se ahogaba, que su risa le podría provocar espasmos, así que paró. Se llevó la mano a la garganta y empezó a toser ruidosamente

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó asustado Ron, quién la sostuvo de una muñeca

—Estoy… bien —replicó la chica, avergonzada —Sólo… tos —pero sus amigos no parecieron satisfechos.

Al pasar el atardecer, siendo de noche, la chica se sintió atosigada por la vigilancia que los chicos aplicaban sobre ella. Tanto, que la ira la invadió una vez más

—Oigan, les juro que no voy a desaparecer de la nada para hacer magia negra y matar a personas así que POR FAVOR déjenme en paz

—Está bien, sólo vemos que no te pasa nada malo. Ya sabes, luego de tres días en un estado vegetativo… —la chica cerró con firmeza el libro que estaba leyendo, fulminó a Ron con la mirada y le respondió secamente:

—Estoy perfecta, si quieres puedo demostrártelo ¿Quieres que queme toda la sala o que haga volar al sillón para aplastarte? ¡Porque soy capaz! —el chico la miró, ofendido

—Estás diferente, más agresiva —ella se sintió un poco más flexible, y le dijo algo así cómo que necesitaba estar sola, por lo cuál el chico le respondió ofendido: — ¡Bueno! ¡Está bien! ¡Si quieres que todo termine así, está bien! ¡No eras tan agresiva antes, tal vez te hago mal! ¡Tal vez me quieras fuera de tu vida! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Pues entonces todo terminó aquí!

— ¡Ron! ¡No seas tonto! Oh, por Dios, hombre ¡Estoy quisquillosa últimamente! Si tú supieras cómo me siento… —Y se sintió invadida por el deseo de arrojarse al fuego, pues las lágrimas ya tan conocidas para ella se deslizaron por su rostro

—Oh, Hermione, de veras, lo siento. Es que te siento tan distante últimamente… Que en verdad deseo aferrarte a mí —A la chica estas palabras le bastaron para pararse y abandonar la sala. Se sentía impotente ¿Cómo decirle a Ron que ya no deseaba más salir con él? ¿Cómo decirle que era una carga más para ella tener que soportarlo? Soportar sus quejas y sus intentos de cariño era demasiado horrible cómo para seguir adelante.

Volvió a la torre de Gryffindor pasadas las diez de la noche. Se dirigió al cuarto de mujeres y allí se encontró a Ginny.

_Estupendo_, pensó ella,_ más tiempo para que me vigilen_.

— ¡Hola! ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la biblioteca —respondió secamente ella; realmente estaba hastiada de ésa técnica que sus amigos utilizaban. Ni siquiera había pasado un día

— ¿Qué buscas con tanto afán allí?

—Ya sabes… Encantamientos que te permitan saber la ubicación de las personas

— ¡Oh, cierto! Ya nos lo dijiste

—Sí…—Se recostó en cama, y cerró los ojos, para señalarle a su amiga (en un intento de parecer educada) que debía irse. Pero la chica permaneció allí, observándola

—Te juro que está noche no me iré al bosque —afirmó Hermione

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura? —ésa frase materializaba su simple suposición. Sus amigos _sí_ la vigilaban

— ¡Porqué lo siento!

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Podías sentir cuándo estabas por ir al bosque?

— ¡NO! ¡SOLAMENTE SE QUE QUIERO QUE TODOS SE VAYAN DE MI VIDA, Y ME DEJEN SOLA! ¡SOLA! —la histeria desbordó su vida. Le tiró una almohada en la cabeza a la pelirroja, y se arrojó violentamente a su cama. Eso ocasionó que se ganará una contusión

—Me lo merezco. No debí ser tan agresiva —se dijo a sí misma minutos más tarde — ¿Estaré así por el hechizo que me hizo? —recordó la incandilante luz naranja que la había envuelto. Supuestamente era para borrar el encantamiento que su madre la había hecho. Y el encantamiento ése también borraba la personalidad, además de la imagen. Entonces ¿Su personalidad era agresiva, malvada, terrible? ¿Era su personalidad cómo la de… su padre verdadero? Sintió nauseas sólo de ello.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y tuvo miedo de mirarse en el espejo. Así que se peinó sin mirar su imagen reflejada en ése vidrio. Lo primero que hizo al llegar al Gran Salón, fue saludar y disculparse con Ginny, luego, ocupo asiento junto a sus dos amigos, que la miraban resentidamente

—Veo que has tenido una mala noche —observó Harry, quién agarraba una galleta mientras examinaba a Hermione

—No. Fue bastante buena —reconoció la chica

—Ah… Porque tienes los ojos un poco… colorados —la chica casi se atraganta cuando escuchó eso

— ¿Cómo? ¿Disculpa? —preguntó atolondrada la chica

—Bueno, ya sabes, parece que hubieras tenido una mala noche

—Oh… Bueno… —no sintió deseos de volver a comer durante toda la mañana. En vez de eso, se dirigió al baño. Lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse contra el espejo y observar su cara.

Sí _definitivamente estaba más pálida_, y sus ojos habían enrojecido.

Pero… ¿Ésa era razón para creer que era por el encantamiento? Tal vez _sí había tenido_ una mala noche, y no lo recordaba. Suspiró. Ojalá así fuese.

Salió al pasillo y caminó hacia el Gran Salón cuando todo sucedió.

En una quindécima de segundo, algo empezó a arder, a abrasar, a flamear, a carbonizar en su piel en el exacto punto dónde le habían grabado esa aberrante marca ¡No respondería al llamado de ése monstruoso ser que era su padre! ¡No, jamás! ¡Nadie la obligaría! ¡Ése era un NO rotundo!

¡Ay, que horrible dolor! Sentía cómo su brazo se iba muriendo poco a poco, cómo ninguno de los sentidos le respondía. Sólo sentía cómo ése brazo mortificaba su todo…

Casi nadie estaba en los pasillos, mucho menos en ese. Nadie notó a la joven chica tirada en el suelo, aullando de dolor, hasta que…

— ¡Hermione! ¡Te he estado buscando por todo Hogwarts! —dijo el chico rubio platino, también agarrándose el brazo izquierdo

— ¡No me obligarás a ir! ¡No, no! ¡Qué me lo haya hecho a la fuerza, no significa que tenga que responder!

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije en la Sala? —Preguntó el chico, amenazándola con susurros — ¡Esta en juego algo más que tu voluntad!

— ¡No es mi voluntad! ¡Es mi orgullo, mi dignidad la que está en juego!

— ¡Compárala con todas las cosas que perderás, sino! ¡Compáralas! —la chica lo sobró, y empezó a pensar. Luego lo miró, obviamente no quería reconocer que había perdido la batalla

—No podemos desaparecer así cómo así

—Lo podemos hacer, pero en la sala Multipropósito; no es la primera vez que lo hemos hecho allí —la chica volteó, había sentido que alguien los espiaba. Pero estaba tan paranoica últimamente que no le extrañó qué fuera su imaginación engañándola

—De acuerdo. Vamos. Lo haremos. Pero sólo porque he pensado en todas las cosas que podría perder sino ¡Uuy! ¡Maldito destino!


	6. Memorias hurtadas

_Realmente siento lástima por Herminia (Apodo secreto de Hermione :p) cuándo leo esto. Pero créanme. Es mejor así. :D_

* * *

Cáp. 6 Memorias hurtadas

Ambos corrieron desesperadamente por los corredores mientras escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes retumbar por sus oídos. Para los dos era sumamente importante que no los vieran juntos. O por lo menos para Hermione.

Subieron casi corriendo por los escalones hacia el séptimo piso. Se sentía flotar, porque la fracción de segundo en las cuáles sus pies tocaban el suelo, era casi invisible.

Llegaron por fin. Dieron vueltas tres veces delante de la puerta, y entraron con sumo cuidado, fijándose en si alguien los miraba. Una vez allí adentro, se tomaron de las manos, y desaparecieron de la nada, dejando detrás de ellos un sonido de disparo.

Lo primero que vio la chica fue un tipo de bosque, o senda repleto de obscuridad anormal. Las luces parecían haber olvidado esa porción de mundo, habían desistido de sus intentos de iluminar algo tan densamente oscuro.

Sintió la mano del chico soltarse de la suya, algo que le hizo perder confianza; luego un pensamiento surcó su mente "A ese monstruo repugnante no le gustaría verlo abrazado de mí". Siguieron caminando por los senderos escasamente iluminados por el matutino sol. Un montón de árboles, espesos cómo ellos podían ser, cubrían la zona, haciéndola negra. Pensó en que tenían clases esa mañana, tenían Pociones con Slughorn ¿Qué pasaba si no se presentaba? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos? Algo se le ocurriría… Eso esperaba.

Pararon ante una valla, la chica creyó que ahí terminaba su travesía, porque el encantamiento Alohomora no funcionaba, y la valla era lo suficientemente grande cómo para impedirles el paso. También, si el encantamiento susodicho no funcionaba, debía de estar cubierto por algún tipo de magia protectora que impidiera el paso a las personas ajenas. Pero Draco se burló de su inocencia, y le dijo

—Simplemente debemos estirar el brazo izquierdo, así reconocerá lo que somos, y nos dejará pasar. De otra manera… Morirías

— ¡Bueno, disculpa por estar tan desinformada de sus técnicas asesinas! —le espetó la chica, ofendida. Luego volteó la cabeza, y su cara volvió a ser hogar de las lágrimas pasajeras. No podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso: Estuviera luciendo una Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, y no haber matado al insolente que le había hecho eso.

_Es que… La verdad, a pesar de todo, Draco se hace querer_ pensó la chica, _Aparte, veo sinceridad en él, cuándo me habla, cuando me consuela, cómo nadie más lo ha hecho…_

Levantó el brazo temblorosamente, y avanzó por la valla. Fue tan fácil cómo cruzar por la barrera 9 ¾, a pesar de consistir en algo tan desagradable.

Vislumbraron un campo mesuradamente iluminado, y una enorme casa allí. Enorme era poco. Increíblemente grande, con enormes jardines y una gran puerta de roble cómo entrada

— ¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó tímida la chica, viendo la "M" grabada allí

—Sí… Qué extraño —razonó el chico

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hace mucho que nos llamó por última vez desde nuestra casa… Desde, bueno… —bajó la vista y se ruborizó. La chica había comprendido, y también se ruborizó. Desde que Bellatrix Lestrange la había apuñalado, su familia los había encarcelado y habían armado un conflicto.

Entraron a la sala, y siguieron caminando (La chica detrás de el chico, pues no conocía el camino) hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble negra. El chico entró allí con normalidad, puesto que era su casa, pero con un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Al parecer tenía una mala premonición. Cruzaron los pasillos hasta llegar a una ran habitación oscurecida por las sombras

—Llegaron tarde —dijo una voz fría y alta desde un rincón de esa habitación, que no dejaba entrar la luz de la fresca mañana —Por lo tanto… Los tendré que castigar. A no ser que… La chica no sea necia —Hermione comprendió lo que Voldemort le pedía. Pero ella no le rebelaría todos los secretos de sus amigos así o así ¡Preferiría el castigo, obviamente! Sintió que Draco la miraba de reojo, sintió que la ira la invadía, _nuevamente_

—Pero, punto por punto… Draco ¿Has hecho lo que te encomendé?

—N.. no señor. T… to …todavía no lo pude hacer

— ¿Porqué no? Creí haberte dicho que lo hagas… O sufrirías las consecuencias

—S …sí, p …pero, s …señor… H …Hermione todavía no se c …cambia de c …casa

— ¿Ah, no? —los ojos del hombre se dirigieron hacia Hermione. La chica pudo notar que seguían sin estar rojos

—No, no lo hice todavía… —lo dijo con tal convicción, con tanta seguridad, que creyó que las palabras venían de otras personas — ¡No cambiaré toda una vida por la simple voluntad de un… un…! —pero no completó la frase, porque un haz de luz rojo iluminó el oscuro salón, atravesándolo por completo. El imponente chorro de luz dio en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ésta cayó al piso energéticamente, y, a pesar de que todas sus fuerzas se concentraban en no gritar de dolor lastimeramente, no lo pudo evitar. Su cuerpo estallaba en mil pedazos, y sin embargo, lo seguía sintiendo: sintiendo cómo miles de objetos invisibles atravesaban su cuerpo, sintiendo el ardor, el dolor, la imposibilidad de poder parar… La chica gritaba, lloraba y se resistía… Pero nada cesaba, mientras oía las palabras alejadas de Voldemort "Más… más. Sí, aprenderás a no ser una horrible traidora…" Pero no le importaba, sólo sentía cómo el dolor la tenía paralizada mentalmente… Cómo todo se desgarraba a su alrededor, cómo todo parecía terminar y no terminaba…

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —gritó inconscientemente la chica, pero el Señor Oscuro no tenía piedad, y el fulgor rojo la seguía teniendo atrapada en su propia tortura. Fijó sus ojos en Draco, quién miraba el piso distraídamente, evitando su mirada

— ¡No, él no te ayudará! ¿No entiendes que todo pasa por mí? ¿Qué yo soy el amo de todo, el que maneja todas las cosas que suceden?

— ¡No, no es verdad! —el corazón de Hermione creyó estallar de ira, pero había cosas más dolorosas por las cuáles preocuparse en esos momentos… El calvario iba en aumento, su cuerpo se hacía más débil a medida de que pasaba el tiempo ¿Porqué no moría? Era mejor para ella, no sentiría tanto dolor, tanta culpa, tanta tortura...Y ¿Cómo resistía alguien tanto tiempo haciendo magia? Seguía sintiendo los puñales, cuchillos, hachas atravesar su cuerpo falsamente… _Es todo una ilusión, es todo una ilusión…_ Se decía ella, intentando disminuir el dolor, pero nada ocurría…

Paró de repente. La chica, entre muchos temblores, logró ponerse de pie. Miró fijamente al lord, quién seguía teniendo su varita amenazadoramente en alto

—Aprenderás por las fuerzas a obedecerme, no podrás oponerte a mí

—No… —la chica apenas sí podía mantenerse parada, pero no caería, no, no lo haría. Buscó su varita para protegerse, para ser más precavida. Pero sintió cómo, casi inmediatamente, su varita salía volando hacia otra dirección

— ¿En serio crees que eres lo suficientemente poderosa cómo para enfrentarme? No, y te lo demostraré… —y antes de que la chica hubiera podido esquivar, sintió cómo toda la escena se desvanecía, cómo el lugar cambiaba de ser una obscuridad completa, a la cálida luz de la mañana…

Ella estaba sentada en la Torre de Gryffindor, tenía doce años de edad, y sus amigos le estaban hablando. Harry, de unos doce años, le mostraba el diario—Horrocrux a Hermione

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero podía tener poderes ocultos! —se oyó decir a sí misma, y luego, hablar a sus amigos deliberar sobre el hombre que miraba la escena a su par

—Vamos, Ron, despierta, —dijo ella bruscamente, luchaba para no mostrar esa escena, pero nada ocurría —.Sabemos que la persona que abrió la Cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a Riddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años… —la imagen seguía allí, impertérrita, a pesar de que la que la recordaba luchaba por disolverla —La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no? —y luego se vio haciendo un hechizo revelador… Pero no pasaba nada.

La imagen se disolvió, había crecido cuatro años más, estaba discutiendo con su amigo sobre la premonición qué el había tenido sobre Sirius

— ¿Pero, pero en dónde? ¿Cómo? —Dijo Hermione

—No sé— dijo Harry, —pero sé exactamente en dónde. Hay una sala en el Departamento de Misterios lleno de estantes cubriendo esas pequeñas esferas de cristal y se encuentran al terminar la fila noventa y siete... él está tratando de usar a Sirius para obtener lo que sea que quiera de ahí... lo está torturando... ¡Dice que terminará por matarlo!

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta ahí?

—Harry —dijo Hermione en una voz más bien asustada, —Er. cómo... ¿Cómo logró entrar Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?— gritó Harry — ¡La pregunta es cómo vamos a entrar nosotros ahí!

—Pero... Harry, piensa en esto — dijo ella, mientras la verdadera luchaba por disolver esos recueros, pero totalmente en vano —son las cinco de la tarde... —las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, mientras miraba el semblante de Voldemort, quién observaba estas escenas satisfecho —El ministerio de la magia debe estar lleno de empleados... ¿Cómo podrían Voldemort y Sirius haber entrado sin ser vistos? Harry... Son probablemente los magos más buscados del mundo... ¿Crees que podrían entrar en un edificio lleno de aurores sin ser detectados?

— ¡No sé! ¡Voldemort usó una Capa Invisible o algo!— gritó Harry

—Nunca has estado ahí —dijo Hermione de quince en voz baja, mientras la verdadera todavía se debatía en la Occlumancia —Has soñado con ese lugar, eso es todo

— ¡No son sueños normales!

—Pero es que es realmente… realmente inverosímil— dijo Hermione con desesperación. — Harry, ¿Cómo diantre pudo Voldemort atrapar a Sirius cuando él ha estado en Grimmauld Place todo el tiempo?

—Sirius pudo haber explotado — Dijo Ron

—Pero por qué — persistió Hermione de quince, la verdadera yacía fláccida en el piso, había desistido de sus intentos inútiles, y veía cómo su padre parecía sacar miles de respuestas a partir de esas simples imágenes — ¿Por qué rayos querría Voldemort usar a Sirius para obtener esa arma o lo que sea esa cosa?

—Yo no sé, podría haber miles de razones

—Miren, lo siento— arguyó Hermione, —pero nada de lo que dicen los dos tiene sentido, y no tenemos prueba alguna de nada de esto, ninguna prueba de que siquiera Voldemort y Sirius estén ahí —la escena también se disolvió, y mostró a una de un año después, estaban en la Sala Común, conversando sobre las clases de Dumbledore… La escena se disolvió y mostró a Harry y a Ron hablando con ella. Harry le decía que había dejado caer la piedra de la resurrección en el bosque, y Ron le retaba por ello… La escena se disolvió, mostró un invierno distante, ella hablaba sobre Horrocruxes con su amigo…

Hasta que todo terminó, Hermione yacía agitada, cansada, con la cabeza dolorida y con una pena que no tenía algo que ver con la maldición que le habían hecho. Era un dolor más allá de lo físico, un dolor que empezaba en la vergüenza y terminaba en la deshonra…

—Bien, terminemos con esto —.Dijo la voz fría de Voldemort, y apuntó con su varita a la cansada chica, quién sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Una llamarada naranja salió de la varita del hombre y envolvió a Hermione cómo anteriormente lo había hecho, pero esta vez fue más dolorosa, más fuerte, de mayor magnitud. La chica temió que eso la convirtiera aún más rápido en ese ser que era en realidad…

La envoltura naranja desapareció, y Voldemort se limitó a decir "Váyanse".

La chica volvió a Hogwarts en el peor estado posible: sufría de unos temblores incontrolables, y además sentía que su cabeza estallaría por la manipulación extrema de ésta. No supo que tácticas utilizó el chico para poder regresar, lo único que supo fue que visitó la enfermería para que le receten algo para los temblores

—Un poco de varita será necesario —observó la enfermera, examinándola minuciosamente —Será un simple hechizo, y una bebida caliente, yo recetaría… ésta. Sí —sacó una botella color naranja (la chica empezaba a odiar ése color) y rellenó tres cuartas partes de un vaso con ellas. Tenía un sabor intenso a alcohol con manzana.

Salió de allí con el propósito de ver la hora, se alivió, sólo llegaba con media hora de retraso a clases

—Qué bien que hoy fui a desayunar temprano —pensó Hermione —Si no, habría llegado mucho más tarde a todo —.Dobló hacia el pasillo y fue hacia las mazmorras. Ése día le tocaba Pociones. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar. De inmediato se oyó la voz del viejo profesor

— ¡Pase! —la chica abrió la puerta y entró a la vieja aula

—Siento llegar tarde, es que… Me descompuse —dijo ella, ruborizada

— ¡No importa, no importa! —le dirigió una sonrisa, y con una mano le indicó que entre. La chica no se hizo esperar, y se fue a sentar al lado de Harry y Ron —Bien, como estaba diciendo, esta clase realizaremos la Poción Rejuvenecedora… —le explicó los pasos para hacer la poción, qué incluía algo así cómo piel de sapo, polvo de pelo de unicornio y tres cuartos de una ampolla repleta de pócima de muertos vivientes.

En eso, la chica había querido entablar conversación con sus dos amigos, pero no pudo, porque cada vez que miraba para el lado dónde estaban ubicados, estos estaban mirando cualquier otra cosa, o escuchando las instrucciones de Slughorn. Tan concentrados en clase estaban, que a Hermione comenzó a irritarle.

Pero se irritó aún más cuándo cayó en cuenta de que esquivaban sus miradas

—Oye ¿Se puede saber que les está pasando?

— ¿A nosotros? —preguntó Harry, mirándola cómo si no comprendiera —A nosotros nada ¿Y a ti?

— ¡Nada! Sólo que no me miran, no me dirigen la palabra… —tan concentrada estaba en reprender a su amigo, que tuvo que pedir que le repitieran las instrucciones nuevamente.

Transcurrió la media hora siguiente enseñando a Harry (qué había vuelto a la normalidad) cómo hacer para desprender la piel del sapo mediante un encantamiento, mezclando la poción (que había adquirido una tonalidad azul) e intentando no llorar…

Cuándo por fin terminó esa complicada poción, se secó el sudor de la frente y se derrumbó en la mesa. No lloraba, pero deseaba poder hacerlo. Había revelado los más secretos de los secretos, y lo había hecho _tontamente_ ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante todo el año anterior? Reprender a su amigo por no poder emplear la Occlumancia, y ahora, ella no podía emplear esa rama de la magia. En realidad, jamás lo había intentado…

—Oye ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Harry, algunas horas después, en el almuerzo

— ¿A mí? No…

—A mí no me puedes mentir, Hermione… Sé cuándo estás mal

—Bueno, está bien… —La chica suspiró un par de veces —Te tengo que hablar luego, en la Sala Común

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre…, bueno, sobre Ron —y miró hacia su plato

—El me dijo que ayer te descontrolaste un poco con él —susurró su amigo

— ¡Él se descontroló conmigo!

—Ah…, bueno, eso es lo que él me dijo

—Sí —volvió a mirar para abajo, deseaba de verdad contarle todo lo que acontecía en su infernal vida, no había barreras de vergüenza de por medio, pero temía por su vida y por la vida de los demás

— ¿Te pasa algo más?

—No, la verdad es que no… Salvo lo de mis padres… —los ojos dejaron escurrir un par de gotas brillantes cuál cristal, que bajaron por la punta de su nariz y cayeron delicadamente al suelo, dónde se fragmentaron en mil pedazos sin el molesto ruido de los vidrios. Sintió que su amigo la abrazaba, y ella correspondió al mimo y consolación. Se sentía tan sola y a la vez tan repleta de amigos y gente que la ayudaba a suavizar ése dolor que llevaba por dentro…

Más tarde, ya cuando el alba se posaba en el cielo, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la Sala Común. Pero, antes de agarrar a Harry, sintió que algo la retenía a ella: era Ron

—Oye, Hermione… Tenemos que hablar —la chica se quedó unos momentos contemplándolo, cómo si no entendiera que le quería decir

— ¡Ah! Bueno…

—Necesito decirte que… —pero paró, la chica notó que su novio lloraba silenciosamente —Bueno, necesito decirte algo, relacionado sobre nosotros. Nosotros cómo pareja —la chica asintió. Se sentía cómo si estuviera mareada, pero algo en su interior crecía y crecía, dándole una sensación de alivio —Bueno, eh… Yo, personalmente... No quiero hacerte esto, pero… No nos queda otra opción ¡Estamos tan alejados! ¡Un montón! Y además… Son otras cosas

— ¿Qué otras cosas?

—Bueno… —el chico se ruborizó sólo cómo los Weasley se podían ruborizar —Nada. Invenciones mías. Pero, vayamos al grano… Yo, eh… Quiero que sepas que te amo un montón, que te amé cómo nunca he amado a nadie, y te amaré… Pero que… Las cosas así cómo están, no van a funcionar, y bueno ¿Para que intentarlo sí, bueno…., sería inútil?

— ¿Estás dejándome? —el chico miró hacia el piso, sus lágrimas se acentuaron

—Bueno… No sé si dejándote… Pero… Bueno… Tal vez… Sí. Te estoy dejando, Hermione. Pero… antes que digas nada, quiero que sepas que serás la única persona… Que estará en mi vida; a pesar de que esté con otras, a pesar de todo, bueno… Siempre estaré allí, esperándote, aunque no vuelvas y te vallas con otras personas, que sean… Bueno, con otras personas

— ¿Con qué otras personas?

— ¡No sé! ¡Con otras personas que haya en tu vida! ¡Con otros chicos!

— ¡Sabes que a mí Harry no me interesa!

— ¡No hablo de él…! ¡Hablo de otros chicos que haya en tu vida!

— ¡Sabes que Víctor no me interesa!

— ¡NO HABLO DE ÉL! —la chica silenció ¿Ron sabría lo de…? —Hablo de otros chicos con los que quieras estar, aunque sea… bueno… para jugar, o esas cosas —el color carmesí de sus mejillas se acentuó aún más

— ¿De qué me estás tratando? —pregunto Hermione, ofendida

— ¡De nada!

— ¿¿ De que me estás tratando??

— ¡¡ De nada!!

— ¡¡ DIME RONALD WEASLEY!! ¿¿ DE QUE ME ESTAS TRATANDO??

— ¡O POR MERLIN, DE NADA! —Miró para abajo —Creéme, de nada…

— ¡De algo me has tratado! ¡Y quiero que de las cara, cómo un hombre! ¡Dime a que te referiste con eso "para jugar o esas cosas"!

— ¡Nada, nada…!

— ¡DIME LA VERDAD!

— ¡DE PERRA BARATA! ¡DE ESO TE HE TRATADO! —La chica lo miró, entre sorprendida, dolida y exaltada

—Oh, bien. Sí es eso lo que piensas de mí, creo que tienes razón. Adiós, Ronald Weasley

— ¡No, espera, yo no…! —pero la chica ya se alejaba a grandes zancadas, dominando con gran destreza el impulso que había tenido de hechizar a su amigo… O lo que ella había pensado lo que era su amigo. Oía sus gritos alejados, pero no le importó. Si se acercaba demasiado simplemente lo hechizaría, y listo. Fácil.

¿Fácil? ¿Por qué la había tratado así? Paró a mitad del pasillo, con los ojos brillantes, y las cejas inclinadas para abajo por la furia que sentía, y la cara haciendo extrañas muecas. Su amigo de toda la infancia, de toda la adolescencia, de toda su vida, la había tratado cómo a una ramera… ¿Había algún otro dolor que agregar a la lista?

Volvió hacia atrás, dispuesta a regresar a la torre que tal vez nunca volvería a ver. Caminó escaleras arriba mirando distraídamente los retratos, recordando viejas y tristes canciones… Suspiró, deseaba realmente poder hablar de todo lo que le pasaba con alguien, deseaba poder desahogarse, deshacerse de todo el dolor que acogía adentro. Si no lo hacía, posiblemente estallaría… Su ser amenazaba con explotar continuamente… Y a veces lo hacía.

¡Ay, el murmullo lejano de aquellos días! ¡La difusa sombra del ayer! ¿Por qué se encontraba tan dilatado el presente? ¿Por qué no podía vivir de los recuerdos, de las alegrías, de las risas, de la compañía? ¿Por qué debía estar atada a esa realidad qué se volvía más lacerante a medida de que pasaba el tiempo? ¡Ay, el dolor, la furia, la derrota! ¿Viviría siempre con ello? ¿Podría salir alguna vez del lóbrego túnel en el que se encontraba? ¿Era posible salir a tientas? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba saber…

Esa noche durmió alejada de todas sus compañeras. Durmió alejada de las risas, de los chistes, de los chismes. Y esa noche durmió tan magníficamente cómo nunca lo había hecho, se alejó de sus problemas, de sus frustraciones, de sus dolores. Y descansó. Sí… Sólo cómo pocas personas descansan, relajando toda su mente.

Era martes cuando despertó. Era un triste y fresco día. Amaneció tapada hasta la nariz, y con una carta sobre su pecho. Sospechó que la lechuza la había dejado allí a propósito: para despertar y encontrar una agradable sorpresa.

Pero la sorpresa era deprimente: era una carta de Ron, no se habría molestado en abrirla si en el sobre la única palabra escrita era: "Perdóname".

Desdobló el pergamino que había dentro de ella y fijó su mirada en la cabecera de la carta, que estaba regada de algunas manchas oscuras, que, la chica sospechó, eran gruesas lágrimas impregnadas de dolor.

"_Hermione:_

_No sabría explicarte el dolor que siento en este momento. Siento cómo si al irte, me hubieran arrancado parte de mi ser. Sabes que eres todo para mi, que sin ti la vida es un chiste, una gracia. Pero también sabes que yo no puedo vivir así, a idas y vueltas, mientras tú esquivas cada momento en el cuál te quiero agarrar, sentirte, palparte, olerte, acariciarte, para saber que eres real, no una mentira, que eres la persona que conocí a los once años, que sigues siendo ella, que nada ha cambiado. Pero nos es imposible. Es espantoso, horrible e impensable no sentirte, es algo con lo cuál no podemos seguir._

_Perdona, perdóname, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que no merezco hablarte, mirarte, escucharte. Pero es que a veces me vuelvo tan paranoico… Aunque hay veces que siento en verdad que no estoy loco… Ay, te dije eso sin pensar. Sabes que yo no pienso antes de hablar, me dejo llevar por mis emociones, por la situación y contexto._

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón, ni siquiera que me devuelvas la carta. Pero por favor, consérvala si no me contestas. Consérvala para que me puedas recordar, para que sepas que fui parte de tu vida, y la tendrás tú, y no yo, para que pueda recordar que fuiste parte de la mía…_

_Sí, eso es lo que quería decirte, y algunas cosas más, pero calla mi alma lo que siente, porque siente lo que calla. Sabes que el amor que palabras halla, es tan falso cómo elocuente. _

_Te amo, y quiero que siempre lo recuerdes._

_Siempre, es toda una eternidad, toda una vida, miles de años, cientos de días, cientos de emociones. Siempre… que gran palabra._

_Para siempre…_

_Yo_

—Para siempre —repitió la chica, sintiendo cómo la tormenta en sus ojos aumentaba —Sí, para siempre —repitió con voz ahogada. La garganta le dolía por el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar — ¡Siempre, qué gran palabra! —Cayó en su cama. Por su rostro desfilaban las gruesas gotas repletas de dolor, las mismas que había derramado el autor de la carta. Las lágrimas, qué hacían que su alma sangre, caían en su cama, y mojaban y salpicaban las sábanas y el acolchado — ¡Calla, calla! ¡No puedes haber escrito esto…! ¡Calla, calla, por favor! —oía la voz de Ron retumbando en sus oídos, cómo el juicio final ¡Pensar que hacía unas horas había sentida la sensación implacable del alivio! ¡Qué equivocación! ¡Una enorme equivocación! — ¡No me tortures más, vete de mi vida! ¡Vete! ¡¡Vete!! —su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su complicada respiración entrecortada. Sentía cómo el vacío de su alma la iba dejando cada vez más sola, más abandonada... ¡Sentía que intentaba aferrarse cada vez más al fantasma de lo que alguna vez había sido una vida gorjeante! El cadáver de su ser yacía siempre a sus pies, y ella no hacía nada para apartarlo. Nada. Intentaba hacerlo revivir, pero le era completamente imposible. Siempre y nada. Palabras tan distintas, pero tan similares ¡No importaba si siempre había sido la chica inteligente, la de vida completa y feliz! ¡Ahora no tenía nada, nada!

Con un gran dolor quemándola desde adentro, carbonizando sus entrañas y su pecho, dobló la carta y la guardó debajo de su baúl. No la quería volver a ver, ni leer. Ya lo había decidido. Si era horrible vivir en una ilusión, más horrible era saber que ésa ilusión es eso, una simple y mera ilusión, y aún así intentar vivir en ella. Ahora era tan diferente a todos. A todos sus amigos, lo que ella había considerado familia, a su casa, a sus costumbres. En resumen: a todo ¿Porqué intentar ser indiferente a su situación? Había que aceptarla… Y así, con mucho esfuerzo, terminaría no sintiendo tanta pena por sí misma, terminaría no llorando tanto, olvidando lo que era. Sí, y para aceptarla, primero había que hacer lo primero. Lo primero encomendado. El cambio de casa.

Un puñado de dolor atravesó por su pecho. Le era tan difícil imaginar que podría cambiarse de casa ¡De casa, cuándo durante toda su vida había pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor! ¡Ahora, todo el año estaría destinado a Slytherin! ¡A la casa e esas serpientes horribles, a la casa dónde sólo tenía un amigo, y no deseaba tener más! ¡A la casa que había acogido a (y sintió nuevamente el dolor en el pecho cuándo lo pensó) lord Voldemort! Miró a través de la limpia ventana (al parecer, la huelga de los elfos se había levantado) y pudo observar el bello paisaje en las afueras de Hogwarts. Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, Slytherin era su destino, y lo había sido desde antes de nacer, cuándo todavía estaba en gestación. Sus dos horripilantes padres habían pertenecido a Slytherin. Y eso le correspondía a ella.

Suspiró nuevamente, y en eso, decidió que era hora de vestirse, no deseaba llegar tarde a clases nuevamente. Cuándo estuvo vestida, se peino esquivando olímpicamente el espejo de la pared, y, cuándo estuvo segura de que estaba más o menos bien peinada, se dirigió escaleras abajo, al Gran Salón.

Cuándo llegó se fue a sentar al lado de Ginny, quién, viendo su rostro preocupado, al menos el rostro que ella conocía, le tomó del brazo y le preguntó si estaba bien

—Oh, de maravilla —mintió la chica

—Ron me contó

—Ah ¿También te contó de lo que me trató? —preguntó irónicamente ella, sabiendo que era imposible que el chico divulgara su desliz

—Sí, y estaba muy apenado

—Me alegro, es lo que se merece

—Te escribió una carta. Yo personalmente la dejé en tu cuarto

—Ya la leí. No me dice nada, pero aún así… —suspiró —me abrió los ojos, Ginny, ahora sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer

— ¿Y qué es?

—Bueno, son muchas cosas, pero lo primer será algo que me costará un montón —miró con ojos iluminados a la pelirroja, quién la observaba minuciosamente —Ginny, tal vez este será el último día que nos veamos

— ¿A dónde te vas? —en eso Hermione empezó a llorar

— ¡Te lo diría si te lo pudiera contar! ¡Pero no, no puedo! ¡No puedo!

—Ya, ya… —la taheña la abrazó mientras le iba diciendo que todo pasaría, que nada malo era para siempre

—No, hay cosas malvadas que sí son para siempre —se miró involuntariamente el brazo izquierdo, qué le picaba un poco —pero ése no es tú problema ahora… Ustedes tienen que ir olvidándose de mí, porque tal vez no me vean dentro de mucho tiempo —miró a su plato con un sentimiento de culpa ¿Todo significaba que se vendería así nomás? Ella siempre había creído en qué no importaba tu tipo de sangre o la familia de la cuál provenías, sino que importaba tus pensamientos y tu manera de obrar. Nada más.

"_Pero no me estoy vendiendo, sólo… Intento no sufrir más"_. Pensó ella. "_Es algo con lo cuál no podré convivir hasta aceptarlo"_

Pero no importaba cómo lo viese, su decisión le parecía una antítesis.

Luego de desayunar, fueron a Encantamientos. El profesor explicaba algo sobre un hechizo prismático, que permitía ver lo que sucedía a una cierta distancia. El resto de la clase la chica repetía una y otra vez la frase "Prismaticte!" observando, aburrida, cómo su hechizo si funcionaba, y el del resto de la clase no. Su amigo (Ron no le dirigía la palabra) le pedía consejos de vez en cuándo. Bueno, muy de vez en cuándo

—El movimiento es diferente. Así es cómo se hace —hizo un complicado movimiento parecido al que describiría una pluma la caer —Pero tú lo haces así —repitió otro movimiento, entonces el azabache la miró, y le dijo

—Eres muy inteligente, en serio

—Oh, gracias. Pero no te llego a los tobillos, Harry

—Sabes que es mentira —la chica se puso seria, y le miró a los ojos. Admiraba en él el poder de l a Occlumancia, era algo tan difícil

—No, es completamente verdad —Miró de reojo cómo su amigo quedaba sin comprender, tal vez pensando en qué la superaba. Rió, pero rió con una risa ajena… No era su risa, era una risa loca, tan perturbadora y maniática… Le hacían acordar a alguien, a una persona... a… a… ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? Tragó saliva —Eeh… Haces mal el movimiento —le reprendió ella, intentando que él se olvide e su risa, y de paso, intentar olvidar; pero Harry la seguía examinando, cómo si la risa también hubiera despertado en él cierta curiosidad —Es de otra manera, rizas demasiado la varita

—Oh, sí, tienes razón —ambos miraron hacia abajo, incómodos — ¿Así?

—No, ahora la rizas escasamente, debes hacerlo así, cómo un tirabuzón estirado…

Flitwick le sumó unos diez puntos a Gryffindor al ver el encantamiento de la chica, lo que le hizo recordar qué al día siguiente, le sumarían diez puntos a Slytherin por su inteligencia.

—Escucha, ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, pero sé lo que pasó —le dijo su amigo entre susurros

—Ah, sí…

—Así que me gustaría qué hablemos sobre ciertas cosas —la chica clavó su varita en la mesa, lo que hizo que accidentalmente se prendiera fugo su pergamino. Eliminó el fuego silenciosamente con el hechizo Aguamenti —Cosas que Ron no se atrevió a hablar contigo

— ¿Qué cosas no se atrevió a hablar?

—Bueno… Cosas… Qué el vio accidentalmente —era notorio qué el chico estaba realmente muy incómodo, porqué hablaba cómo si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas se habían teñido de un color carmesí

— ¿Qué vio? —se rascó involuntariamente el brazo izquierdo, pensando tal vez que había espiado debajo de su capa. Oh ¿Qué pasaría si había espiado? ¿La tomarían por Mortífaga de verdad?

—Eeh… —bajó la voz tan extremamente qué Hermione tuvo que agacharse para escuchar —Bueno, te vio a ti y a Malfoy conversando sobre ciertas… cosas —la chica se llevó la mano a la cabeza ¿Estaría escuchando sus conversaciones sobre Voldemort y… esas cosas?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué vio ése chico?

—Los vio hablando sobre… —Harry se ruborizó aún más—sobre "hacerlo" en la Sala Multipropósito

— ¿¡QUE!? —la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pensando en el mal oído que tenía Ron

—Sí, eso, y además que no sería la primera vez

— ¡Eso es una…! ¡AAAY! ¡ESO ES UNA HORRIBLE MENTIRA! —Gritó ella, ignorando que estaban en un aula cerrada, rodeado de chicos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf

—Bueno, eso es lo que yo le dije, qué era imposible. Pero estaba seguro de haberlos visto… Y luego, en Pociones, ninguno de los dos se había presentado. Era… bueno, para desconfiar

—Harry… ¡Soy tu amiga, creo que deberías creerme más a mí qué a los ojos ajenos!

—Yo no le creí, sólo necesitaba escuchar ése "no" de parte tuya —volvió a agitar la varita erróneamente, así que Hermione le volvió a corregir

—Oh, gracias —dijo enderezando la varita de su amigo —Sabía qué ustedes no creerían esas cosas de mí

—Bueno… —Volvió a repetir el hechizo, pero esta vez bien

— ¡Bien, así!

—Bueno, no creas que Ron te cree. Está demasiado convencido y demasiado enamorado. Su cabeza es un caos

— ¡Ése es _su_ problema! ¡No puedo creer que crea que soy capaz de… de… de eso!

—Bueno, yo le dije lo mismo, pero estaba seguro de lo que vio y de lo que oyó

—Yo jamás lo haría con él, y lo sabes —sintió una punzada de culpa, no lo haría, pero… bueno, lo quería

—Sí, ya lo sé —ambos suspiraron alimón — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Por lo de ayer? —El chico asintió —Bien, supongo que era para mí una carga sobrellevar esa relación, así que… Me siento… Supongo que mejor

—Ron está destrozado

—Se lo merece, si me cree capaz de ello…

—Oh, tampoco te aceleres, está demasiado enamorado ¿Sabes? Tiene el corazón destrozado, ya no habla, ha perdido la alegría de vivir

—No es el único —respondió fría y cortante ella, quién ahora intentaba hacer el hechizo sin la necesidad del habla — ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que soportar esta semana? No, no la tienes. Así que dile al tonto enamorado que abra de una buena vez los ojos y qué caiga en cuenta de que no todo en la vida es rosa, que a veces hay que sufrir por cosas que uno desea demasiado. Y qué esta podría llegar a ser una

— ¿A que se debe eso?

—A muchas cosas, Harry —lo miró a los ojos —Muchas cosas de las cuáles no tienes idea —la conversación termino allí. Flitwick explicaba la tarea para la próxima clase, que consistía en practicar ése hechizo verbal y no verbal.

Luego de ésa clase ella se trasladó a Runas, dejando a su amigo solo en la Sala Común.

Ella podía perdonar a Ron muchas cosas, podía perdonar que la llamaran ramera, podía soportar que ande con otra, podía soportar un montón de mentiras o rumores injustificados. Pero no podía soportar que desconfíe de ella.

¿Qué había escuchado el chico? Si pudiera hablarle descubriría el contexto… O tal vez era innecesario. Lo más probable era que Ron hubiera pensado mal de alguna cosa que le hubiera dicho Draco…

Pero ¿Cuándo, cómo y dónde?

Era imposible que hubiera sido en la biblioteca, y era imposible que los hubiera escuchado al día siguiente del alta, y era imposible que… Alto ¿Sería imposible que los hubiera escuchado luego de que ella salió del baño? Bueno, teóricamente el estaba desayunando, pero ¿Qué tal si había corrido detrás de ella y parado cuándo entro al baño? Probablemente lo hubiera hecho, considerando lo pesado que se habían puesto todos. Y, tal vez, los había visto de casualidad y haber escuchado o pensado mal mientras hablaban…

—…El futuro en runas, se ordena de la siguiente forma… —explicaba la profesora Vector, mientras Hermione escuchaba aburrida en un rincón de la clase. Otro pensamiento pasó por ella, rápido y fugaz ¿Cuándo solicitaría el cambio de casa? ¿Ésa noche?

—No lo haré si Draco no me acompaña —se decidió, segura. Pero ¿Cómo encontrarlo? Ésa noche podría estar a metros abajo del suelo, en la sala de Slytherin, y ella podría estar buscándolo cómo idiota por todo el castillo ¿Sería esa horrible marca la solución? "No" Se dijo a sí misma "Porque funciona para llamar a Voldemort…" Suspiró. No encontraba una solución simple a su problema. Lo tendría que hacer, pero sin el chico.

De esa última clase nada había penetrado en su cerebro, y sintió un alivio cuándo pudo regresar a la Sala Común, aunque no tendría que hablar con nadie.

Se encontró a Ginny por el camino, que la miró con ojos brillantes y llorosos

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Hermione! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Dime que te pasa! ¡Nos tienes tan asustados, tan tristes, tan preocupados! ¡No te imaginas a todas las conclusiones que hemos llegado!

—No creo que sean tan devastadores cómo la realidad —pensó en voz alta

— ¿Ves? ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Tan enigmática, tan…!

—Sí no les cuento, no es porque no quiera, es porque no puedo —le respondió cortante

—Ya sabemos… Pero queremos que al menos nos tomes en cuenta…

— ¡Los tomo en cuenta! ¡Muy en cuenta! ¡Demasiado, diría yo! ¡Los quiero, y por eso no deben saberlo!

— ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya la época del terror, de no poder decir tus opiniones o vivencias en voz alta acabó! —Hermione iba a decir "¡Eso es lo que crees! ¡Para mí no!" Pero le pareció demasiado imprudente, así que se limitó a mirarla fijamente, cómo si quisiera decirle todo lo que necesitara decir a través de sus ojos —Oye, yo no sé que te pasa, pero sé que nos tienes preocupados. Queremos ayudarte, pero no nos dejas

—Sí, está bien, no los dejaré porqué es imposible. También quisiera tener más de una persona qué esté a mi lado para ayudarme. Pero me es inverosímil.


	7. Cambio de casa

_Fue problemático, me acuerdo, escribirlo. Pero de todas maneras.. Cuénteme que les parece!!_

_:)_

* * *

Cáp. 7 Cambio de casa

Llegó al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Había algunas chicas en la habitación, lo cuál le complicó un poco las cosas: decidida a no posponer más su destino, intentaba guardar su baúl en algún bolsito con un hechizo de extensión indetectable… Suspiró, con tanta gente le era imposible…

Bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, decidida a hacer algo que llame la atención de las otras chicas… Entre las que se encontraba Romilda Vane.

Sonrió satisfecha, algo se le había ocurrido. Volvió a subir escaleras arriba, observando la situación a su alrededor, las únicas personas que estaban abajo eran unas chiquillas de segundo y Ginny. Si, de hecho, funcionaría por el vasto tiempo que se necesitaba para hacer entrar el baúl… Sí, de hecho, funcionaría…

Entró en el dormitorio nuevamente, y escuchó las torpes e irritantes conversaciones de las chicas del cuarto de mujeres. Se acercó a ellas y les dijo qué Harry Potter estaba contando su historia en la Sala Común. El efecto que produjo esto fue estupendo: todas, gritando emocionadas, se lanzaron a través de la puerta dejando la habitación desierta. En eso, Hermione agarró una pequeña cartera, completamente ordinaria, y expresó el conjuro mientras trazaba garabatos en el aire

—Bien —susurro ella —_Wingardium Leviosa!_ —dijo ella, levantando el baúl por los aires, y dirigiéndolo a su bolso, en el cuál entro sin dificultades... Claro que el bolso estaba extremadamente pesado y le costaría llevarlo hacia el despacho de la directora, dónde le reclamaría un cambio de casa por razones equis… ¿Qué razón le expondría a McGonogall? Paró en seco. Sí ¿Qué razón? La directora era de las personas de las cuáles exigen razones a cambio de acciones. Sí. Una razón era lo que necesitaba ¿No había ella disfrutado en Gryffindor, dónde tenía sus amigos y su espíritu? ¿Por qué cambiaba tan rápidamente de elección? No podía explicarle sus verdaderas razones, era algo completamente _ilógico_. Y seguramente McGonogall caería en cuenta de lo incoherente.

Llegó a la conclusión de que le diría que era por razones secretas, que no podían decirse, pero le pareció que la directora no sería tan tonta cómo para caer en una conclusión tan sandia.

Escuchó voces provenientes de abajo. Así que se apresuró en su trabajo y bajó corriendo por las escaleras, mientras las chicas (que subían) le gritaban cosas cómo "¡Que graciosa que eres!" o "¡Muy cómico!". A ella no le importó la opinión de esas horribles estúpidas, así que las ignoró simplemente. Al llegar a la Sala Común, observó que Ginny seguía allí, inmutable, así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado si no quería ser vista. Por su cabeza todavía nadaba la incógnita de la excusa, así qué no se le ocurrió pensar en que podría hacerse un encantamiento desilusionador, o que la pelirroja podría estar ahí para vigilarla e impedir qué se escape. Por lo tanto, semi encogida, advirtió qué los ojos de su amiga se fijaban instantáneamente en ella, y en eso, sonrió cínicamente

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Hermione, ideaba alguna ingeniosa respuesta, pero su cerebro estaba momentáneamente en otro lugar, completamente distraído —Eeh… Ya sabes, a la biblioteca

— ¿No has leído todos los libros que hay allí ya?

—Sabes perfectamente qué no —contestó fría ella

—Ah —la chica siguió su camino hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, pero Ginny la detuvo —No irás a ningún lado hasta qué nos expliques qué diántres te está pasando

— ¿Yo? —Rió de ésa manera maniática nuevamente, y sintió una punzada en su estómago al escucharse — ¿Explicarles a ustedes? ¡Les dije qué no lo haría y punto!

—Entonces no nos dejas otra opción, Hermione… —La chica la apuntó con la varita —Pero no podemos dejarte que te vayas —luz morada salió de la varita de Ginny, pero Hermione hizo un contrahechizo demasiado potente qué hizo rebotar la maldición de Ginny. La pelirroja lo intentó nuevamente, pero con otro hechizo, a lo cuál Hermione le respondió con un hechizo de inmovilización, pero falló y fue a parar al lado de las chicas de segundo, qué ahora huían a sus habitaciones, chillando cómo puercos en su último suspiro de vida

—_Desm_a_ius!_ —Gritaba la última de los Weasley — ¡No te puedes ir así cómo así! —Hermione esquivaba el hechizo mientras conjuraba otro de la nada

— ¡No les importa a ustedes, creánme!

— ¡Oye, somos tus amigos y sí nos interesa! ¡Así que haremos lo que sea por protegerte!

— ¡A MÍ NADIE ME PROTEGE! —Gritaba hastiada la chica, protegiéndose del hechizo de petrificación total de la otra — ¡No tienen idea de nada! ¡Déjenme vivir y construir mi destino!

— ¡Sólo te pedimos UNA explicación!

— ¡NO SE LA PUEDO DAR! —Gritaba, intentando desvanecer a la otra — ¡Entiéndanme, por favor!

— ¡Sé sensata, Hermione! ¡Te queremos y cómo tus amigos merecemos la explicación a porqué estas tan extraña, a porqué… —lanzó otro hechizo —… a porque estás tan diferente! ¡A porqué tu cara está cambiando! ¡A todo!

— ¿Cómo qué mi cara está cambiando? —el hechizo de Ginny casi le da en el pecho por su distracción

—Oh, vamos. Estás diferente, tu cara ya no es la misma ¿Por qué?

— ¡No sé, no sé! ¡Si supiera todas las respuestas no me iría! ¡Pero debes entender!

— ¡Si no supiéramos que eres lo que eres por tus pensamientos, creeríamos qué eres otra persona!

— ¡Ginny, POR FAVOR, déjame ir!

— ¡NO! —Hermione explotó, su furia ya desbordaba enormemente, así que en su irreflexión e impulso e instinto le lanzó un encantamiento Cruciaturs a su amiga, que chocó contra el sillón rompiéndolo — ¿¿QUE TE PASA?? ¿¿ENLOQUECISTE?? —Gritó Ginny

— ¡Sí, enloquecí! ¡Ahora DEJAME IR! —pero no esperó la respuesta, velozmente la petrificó y, sonriendo por el resultado, dejó la Sala Común y salió por el retrato.

Ya nada le pesaba, su culpa, su remordimiento y su dolor ya no existía. Ahora la determinación de no sufrir más reinaba en su corazón y, por lo tanto, caminaba decidida al despacho de la directora, pensando en qué excusa pondría

_¿Funcionaría si le digo que la razón es porque me siento demasiado sola? ¿O porque estoy demasiado triste? ¿O porque siento que no encajo, o me siento diferente? ¿O porque necesito algún cambio drástico en mi vida? ¿Por qué razón alguien puede cambiarse de casa súbitamente luego de seis años en el mismo lugar? ¿Tal vez porque necesitaba un reto en mi vida, algo que me haga renovar el deseo de vivir? ¡Ay, verdaderamente no tengo idea!_

Dobló por un pasillo, pensando en la excusa verdadera ¿Y si juntaba todas las razones susodichas? ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Qué tarea tan difícil le habían encomendado! Pero a esas alturas no podía arrepentirse. Ella no podía negar lo que era, por lo tanto, no podía negar esto… Esto era su consuelo.

Pasó por su cabeza que tal vez hacía eso por la transformación, por su mutación a un ser que no conocía. Si. La antigua Hermione no era así, tan instintiva, tan furiosa. No. Ella era de una manera ya olvidada por su espíritu. Suspiró. Sí. La transformación terminaría de un día a otro.

_Mejor, así nadie me reconocerá, y me sacaré de encima a esos imbéciles súper protectores que hago llamar por amigos._

Ella se sorprendió de este pensamiento. Sí. Definitivamente algo se revolucionaba adentro suyo. Algo que convulsionaba su ser, que la hacía parecer malvada y quisquillosa. Sí. El encantamiento funcionaba bien.

De repente recordó qué no sabía la contraseña para entrar al despacho de McGonogall.

— ¡Que estúpida! —Se golpeó la frente con una mano por su imprudencia. Ahora tendría que ir a la Sala de Maestros a preguntar por la directora, y ahí, recién poder ir a su despacho, para qué, improbablemente, le asigne una nueva casa gracias a su mera excusa.

Dobló hacia la izquierda con el propósito de ir a la Sala de Maestros. Posiblemente, sus amigos estarían vigilando los terrenos de Hogwarts o la Sala Multipropósito, para impedir que ella se vaya ¡Qué tontos eran! No tenían idea de lo que haría.

Bueno, siendo sincera, ella tampoco sabía lo que haría. Traía levitando a su inmediato costado la bolsa pues era demasiado pesada para ella. Siguió caminando, esta vez dobló hacia la derecha y caminó derecho, le faltaba poco para esa dichosa sala… Tal vez no encontraría a McGonogall y debería retrasar su partida

—Ojalá eso no pase —se dijo a sí misma —Serían muchas explicaciones en vano…

¡PUM!

— ¡Ay! —ella cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y sacó su varita. Alguien había tropezado con ella, pero no accidentalmente. Ahora esa persona agarraba también su varita y la amenazaba con ella

— ¡NO TE MUEVAS! —Le gritó esa persona, qué, ella reconoció, era Harry

— ¿QUE QUIERES? —ella aferraba aún su varita, procurando no perder el control — ¿¡Quieres que te pase lo mismo que a Ginny?!

— ¡Te dije que no te muevas! —de la varita de su amigo salieron largas cuerdas que la ataron, pero ella, con gran destreza, las pudo destruir con el encantamiento Diffindo. Ella rió escalofriantemente

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me puedes atrapar? —Su amigo intentó paralizarla, pero no pudo — ¡Ja, ja! ¡Yo les dije! ¡No intenten retenerme!

— ¿¿Eres o no eres Hermione Granger!? — la chica se llevo las manos al corazón

— ¡Obviamente lo soy!

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¡SABES QUIEN SOY! ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!

— ¡MENTIRA! ¡Nuestra amiga jamás intentaría utiliza la maldición Cruciaturs con uno de nosotros!

— ¡LO HARIA SI NO ME MOLESTARAN TANTO! — Le lanzó una maldición a su amigo, que pasó rozando por la oreja izquierda

— ¡Hey! ¡BASTA! — Gritó su amigo. Ella comprendió que quería que finalice su enigma, su incomprensión

— ¿Basta qué, eh? ¿Basta de intentar protegerlos ocultándoles parte de mi vida? — "Toda mi vida" corrigió una voz en su cabeza, pero ella la ignoró — ¿Quieres que me saque la máscara, que devele quién soy? ¡Pues no hay máscara que sacar! ¡Este es mi rostro, mi persona! ¡Soy quién conoces desde hace siete años! ¿No te basta con eso? ¿¡EH!?

— ¡Sabes que no es cierto!

— ¿Quieres probar? ¡Pregúntame algo que solo yo sepa! ¡Así comprenderías por fin quién soy! ¡Solo te pido que no me hagas perder el tiempo!

— ¡Es que…! ¡Es que no puedes, no puedes ser Hermione, yo la conocía tan bien! ¡Ahora estás tan cambiada! ¡No creo que seas ella! ¡Es imposible!

— ¡Es MUY posible! ¡Prueba, prueba, a ver!

— ¡Es que no! ¡No, no!

— ¡Entonces si crees que soy yo!

— ¿¿Quién más podría ser tan terca?? — El chico se cruzó de brazos — A veces pienso que no te conozco. Que andas metida en cosas oscuras y que no lo quieres admitir

— Oh ¿Así qué de eso se trata? — La furia de la chica iba en aumento — ¿Se trata de cosas que tú crees? ¿De meras sospechas?

— ¡No! ¡No soy el único que las cree! ¡Ginny, Ron y yo no somos los únicos que te han notado extraña! ¡Muchas personas se han acercado a decirnos lo extraña que estás! ¿¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hermione?? ¿¿Nos lo piensas decir de una buena vez, o seguirás con el cuento de que "es mejor que no lo sepan"??

— ¡Aay! ¡REALMENTE ME DESESPERAS! — la chica se alejo a grandes zancadas, oyendo cómo su amigo se aproximaba a ella. Pero la chica había utilizado ya un encantamiento protector para evitar que se acerque, pero el chico se puso lo suficientemente cerca como para ser oído, a desgracia de Hermione — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Quiero que me expliques que te está pasando!

— ¡NO ME PASA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡ES TODO UNA PARANOIA SUYA!

— ¡NO ES UNA PARANOIA NUESTRA! ¡ES UNA REALIDAD! ¡ALGO TE PASA Y NO NOS LO QUIERES DECIR! — La chica pensó que Harry Potter se había pasado esa vez. Agarró rápidamente su varita y le lanzó una maldición Palalingua. Fue a parar en una pared, estrellándose y haciendo un sonido sordo

— Sí, algo te pasa. Y realmente, es muy bajo a lo que has caído — el chico dio media vuelta y caminó por el largo pasillo, cabizbajo y con el semblante pálido. La chica no se inmutó, solo se quedo allí, esperando a que su amigo se marchará: la había retasado mucho.

Siguió caminando hacia la Sala de Maestros a paso apurado. Todavía cruzaba por su mente la conversación que había tenido con su amigo ¿Qué le importaba si ellos la creían rara, estúpida, baja? ¡Ellos eran los imbéciles! Sí, estaba cambiada y orgullosa de ello, y por lo tanto, no veía porque preocuparse. Ellos eran demasiado idiotas, profanos a la lógica. No conocían muchas de las cosas que ella daba por obvias… Le sonreían a la vida de manera torpe, consumiendo los ratos provechosos, observando tontamente cómo el tiempo pasaba sin hacer nada…

Suspiró. Sinceramente, había sido tan ciega en su vida. No se había dado cuenta de la clase de personas que eran sus amigos. Se habían aprovechado tontamente de ella, y nunca les había dicho algo…

Vio la Sala de Maestros próxima, así que aceleró el paso. No había muchos estudiantes por esa zona, así que no le costó hacerse camino hasta esa habitación. Por fin había llegado. Asomó la cabeza por el interior antes de llamar.

Adentro sólo estaba Fllitwick con Sprout, conversando energéticamente. Hermione llamó y entró rápidamente. Tardaron unos segundos en reconocerla

— ¡Oh, Srta. Granger! ¡Casi no la reconozco! — Hermione se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

— Quisiera hablar con la directora — dijo rápidamente

— Me temo que está en su despacho

— Quiero ir hacia allí

— No. No puedes entrar sin la contraseña

— ¿Me la podría dar? — preguntó ella, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía

— Lo siento. La directora tendría que dártela…

— ¿Y cómo hago ahora?

— Podría acompañarte

— Pero es algo secreto lo que quiero decirle

— No importa. Podría acompañarte y dejarte allí

— Pero necesito ir rápido — .El viejo sonrió y le contestó que irían rápido. La chica caminaba determinada a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. Atrás de ella iba Flitwick, caminando lo más rápido posible, pero aún así, lento.

Hermione estaba cansada y enojada, y quería terminar con todo de una vez por todas, así que poco le importaron los reproches de su profesor. Llegó a la gárgola casi corriendo, y se paró a esperar a Flitwick, que venía tras ella, intentando en vano correr

— El… hombre… no puede… saltar… fuera de su sombra — dijo Flitwick a la gárgola, entre jadeos. Ésta se abrió paso para mostrar una escalera en forma de caracol. Hermione subió a ella y Flitwick se quedó atrás, sabiendo que Hermione encontraría el camino. Sintió una puntada en su estómago que se fue agrandando a medida que avanzaba… Los nervios la sobrecogieron un poco… Bueno, bastante ¿Qué le diría? ¿Creería McGonogall su mera excusa? Ella esperaba que así fuese.

Tocó vacilantemente la puerta. Oyó la voz de la profesora indicándole que pase

— ¿Profesora? — llamó Hermione — ¿Profesora?

— ¡Ah, Srta. Granger! ¿A que viene?

— ¿Yo? Pues… — miró el piso, procuraba no sonrojarse y mostrar determinación, para así poder excusarse de manera correcta — Pues, quisiera pedir algo

— ¿Sí?

— Bien. Eeh… Un cambio de casa — se produjo un silencio que lisiaba los oídos. Luego de un rato sumergidas en el horrible silencio, la profesora contestó

— ¿Cómo?

— Eeh, sí. Un cambio de casa

— ¿Y por que querría usted cambiarse de casa?

— Porque… — intentaba recordar sus razones — porque, este… Bueno. Mire… — suspiró. Detestaba mentir ante tales presiones, pero nada había que hacer ya — Oiga, no crea que no me gusta Gryffindor. Lo adoro. Fue mi casa, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Pero ahora me siento tan diferente, tan cambiada y tan incomprendida qué… Bueno, no creo merecer el honor de pertenecer a esa casa — esto último salió de su boca de manera un tanto irónica, por lo que McGonogall la miró cómo si la hubieran insultado

— Bien. Usted sabrá, Granger, que los cambios de casa son guardados exclusivamente para…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡¡Para emergencias, lo sé!! ¡Pero usted sabe, esto sí es una emergencia! ¡No entiende nada! ¡La agonía de varias personas se acrecentará si no lo hace! ¡Usted no entiende! — Hizo énfasis en el "no". Sabía que McGonogall sería siempre inflexible, pero ésa era su última oportunidad. McGonogall la miró cómo si nunca la hubiese mirado bien

— ¿A qué se refiere con "agonía"?

— A dolor, a sufrimiento. A todo ello

— ¿Con que causa?

— ¡Oh, eso no importa! ¡Son miles, miles de millones! ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Sólo pido el cambio de casa, nada más!

— Perdone, pero si usted quiere el cambio de casa, me tendrá que exponer sus razones claramente…

— ¡Oh, está bien! — comentó hastiada ella. Se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se volvió ceñudo — Simplemente quiero evitar el dolor de muchas personas, especialmente de mi casa. Además, siento que desencajo demasiado con el entorno de Gryffindor. Por ello, necesito el cambio de casa

— ¿Solamente por que quiere "evitar el dolor de personas" Y porque desencaja en Gryffindor?

— Si

— ¿Y que tipo de dolor quiere evitar?

— ¡Dolor y sufrimiento, ya lo dije!

— ¿Por qué?

— Oh, pues… Muchas razones, la mayoría de ellas son porque si estoy yo, todos se volverán irascibles. También por que ya no soy la misma de antes… Y ¡Un montón de razones más! — la profesora suspiró

— Todavía no entiendo por que te quieres cambiar de casa

— No encajo, he cambiado — sentenció aburrida la chica. McGonogall la miró

— Esta bien, Granger. Lo dejaré hacer por una sola razón: porque no la entiendo. Y entonces probablemente tenga razón — suspiró — Aunque no sé que ganará con esto…

Se acercó a ella y le ordenó tomar asiento. Mucho de los retratos que habían pertenecido a Gryffindor protestaron, pero McGonogall los mandó a callar. Hermione los ignoró, eran solo unos inútiles cuadros charlatanes… ¿Qué mal podrían hacer? La profesora le colocó suavemente, pero vacilante, el sombrero Seleccionador. Escuchó su pomposa voz dentro de su cabeza, cómo la había sentido siete años atrás

— Hum… Curiosa decisión ¿No? Pero de fácil deducción. Sí. Veo habilidades especiales, sí. Las mismas que he visto hace mucho tiempo ya, un poco más de cincuenta años, sí… Y también veo sangre de los Lestrange. Sí… Hum… Fácil elección. Pero aun así… Me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

— Antes de que tomes la elección — pensó Hermione — mejor que te advierta que _debo_ _sí o sí_ estar en Slytherin

— Sí, sí. Tienes todas las características buscadas. Así es que… Gracias a tus dones especiales y, lo que veo, una manera de pensar… ¡Slytherin! — gritó el sombrero, dejando a la directora con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, cómo si hubiera estado esperando otra respuesta

— Oh, bien. Pues… Eeh. Viendo esto, puedes ir a retirar tus cosas de la Torre…

— Ya las tengo. Aquí, en el bolso

— Ah, entonces… Eeh… Llamaré a uno de los prefectos de allí para… Bueno, para que te guíe — .La Profesora salió de su despacho, dejando a Hermione sola. Mucho de los retratos empezaron a gritarle injurias, pero ella, como he dicho antes, las ignoraba. Hasta que escuchó una voz de un anciano detrás suyo

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione? — la chica se dio vuelta. El penúltimo cuadro de la sala le hablaba. Era un cuadro de un alto anciano con barbas de plata y anteojos a media luna. La miraba con una expresión triste en sus ojos

— Ya he dicho porque — El anciano se limitó a sonreír

— Ambos sabemos que no son tus genuinas excusas — la chica se sonrojó un poco

— Esa es la razón. No tengo nada que explicar — .Se sintieron pasos alejados. El anciano le sonrió, pero esta no le devolvió el gesto, sino que dio la espalda y se quedó esperando a que sea Draco Malfoy el prefecto que le acompañara.

Vio entrar a la directora por el umbral e la puerta, seguida por… Seguida por Pansy Parkinson.

Ambas se miraron con profundo rencor

— Tiene que ser una broma…

Cinco minutos después ambas caminaban a granes zancadas por las mazmorras

— ¡Tú… — empezó Pansy Parkinson — No puedes… haber entrado a Slytherin!

— ¿Por qué no, eh? — le reprendió ella, enojada — Tengo más derecho de estar en esta casa que tu

— ¿Eso crees, eh? Pues te comunico que en Slytherin sólo podían entrar los de sangre verdadera

— ¡Soy más sangre pura que tú y que cualquier otro juntos! — Pansy Parkinson soltó una carcajada al oír esto

— Sí, con tus asquerosos padres _muggles_

— ¡Mis padres no eran _muggles_!

— ¿Ah, sí? — le sonrió de manera estrambótica— Es mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas en las cuáles uno carece de conocimientos, Granger. En tu caso es la pureza de la sangre— Ambas se miraron fijamente, deseándose una muerte lenta y dolorosa

— Piensa lo que quieras. No me importa, en serio. Para mí, eres una asquerosa y horrible estúpida ignorante, ni siquiera mereces…

— Lamentablemente — se miraron furiosamente unos segundos, hasta llegar al muro de piedra completamente blanco que anunciaba la entrada a la Sala Común— Artes Oscuras — le dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible a la puerta de entrada. Ésta se abrió a su paso. Entro por primera vez en esa sala semi— subterránea.

La sala era inmensa y estaba totalmente echa de piedra, la piedra grisácea que cubría casi todo Hogwarts. También estaba decorado suntuosamente, pues había increíbles carteles con enormes letras plateadas y serpientes… Además había juegos de espadas, y enormes muebles. Bellísimos sillones eran lugar de charlas de alumnos, y las ventanas (Obviamente encantadas) mostraban hermosos lugares. Pero todo esto a Hermione no le importó, buscaba con la vista a Draco y no lo encontraba… Seguramente estaría en su habitación, o tal vez no…

Finalmente vio la cabellera rubia que quería ver. Como los otros estudiantes estaban demasiado ocupados cómo para notar a la "nueva", le fue fácil hallar el camino. Tironeó de la manga de la túnica de su amigo, quién se dio vuelta, tal vez para gritarle, pero se quedó petrificado al verla

— Hola ¿No?

— ¿Qué haces aquí...? Creí que, bueno, no sé, llegarías dentro de una semana — le dijo de manera casi inaudible

— ¡Ah! ¿No era esto lo que tenía que hacer? — los amigos de Draco, que le caían tan desagradable a Hermione cómo antes, sólo se quedaron mirando la escena, tal vez pensando en que hacía ella allí— ¿No era por mí que te habían…?

— ¡Shh! ¡Calla! ¡Aquí no! — la chica volteó los ojos

— Bueno, está bien

— Me tomaste por sorpresa. Sinceramente…

— Bueno, creí que cuánto más antes, mejor — dijo ella, ignorando las preguntas de los monigotes amigos del rubio

— Lo que pasa es que… Bueno — bajó la voz— El Señor de las Tinieblas me dijo que te enseñe… Bueno, artes oscuras, para darte un tipo de introducción al tema, ya sabes —la chica se encogió de hombros

—La hubieras preparado ya —le sonrió— Ese no es mi problema… —el chico le sonrió

—Oye ¿Qué diablos hace esa sangre sucia…?

—Para empezar, Zabini, esa "sangre sucia" es más pura que vos y que miles de magos más ¿Esta bien? —Zabini se mofó

— ¿Esa horrible bestia una sangre pura…? Vamos, no me digas que te estás transformando en traidor

— ¡¡Si yo te digo que es sangre pura, es por que lo es!!

—Sí, seguramente —un hechizo le dio a Zabini en la cara, pero no era de Hermione (Quién estaba ya acostumbrada a que la tratasen así), sino de Malfoy. Éste estaba furioso con Zabini desde antes, así que no paso mucho para hacerlo explotar

— ¡¡Dile, Hermione!! ¡¡Dile quiénes son tus padres!! ¡¡Tal vez así muestre más respeto por sus superiores!! —la chica estaba colorada, sabía que no debía decirlo, y no lo iba a decir

—Un poco más de sensatez, Draco. Más _sensatez_ —El chico la miró

—Bien, por lo menos dile quién es tu madre

—Yo no…

— ¡Bien! ¡Su madre es Bellatrix Lestrange, Zabini! ¡Por si no sabías! —hubo un silencio de parte de los chicos, quiénes lo miraban cómo si nunca hubieran escuchado cosa más incoherente en sus vidas

— ¿Es… en serio?

—Sí —dijo Hermione, con un nudo en garganta. Jamás le había dicho a alguien más que a Draco, y no creía que ése fuera el momento indicado, ni las personas indicadas

— ¿Es tu prima? —Hermione se quedó petrificada. Los segundos no parecían transcurrir. Todo se había quedado en las palabras de Zabini… Sí. Era prima de Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello? ¡Era su prima, su maldita prima! Todo estaba paralizado a su alrededor. Era la prima, el chico rubio platino que estaba a su lado era de su misma sangre… No, no podía ser. No quería que así fuese… Lo quería tanto… Alto ¿Pero cómo lo quería? ¿Lo quería cómo amigo, cómo mejor amigo, o cómo algo más? Recordó esa sensación que tuvo ella al abrazarlo, esa sensación casi eléctrica, casi palpable, que había sublevado sus pensamientos, su modo de querer, su sentir, su todo… Había sido una fascinante y excitante sensación, tan rápida cual latigazo, cómo si al abrazarlo hubieran sido uno, un cuerpo abriéndose paso a través de la infinita obscuridad de un jardín, un cuerpo sufriendo la fatigosa carga de la pérdida de sus seres queridos, un cuerpo quejándose y derrumbándose por dentro a causa de su destino…

Entonces, jamás podría ser ese infantil amor que había crecido en el fondo de su corazón. Ya nada sería igual. Ya nunca podría tener esa gotita efímera de ilusión, repleta de consentidas e imposibles ideas… Ya no más…

— ¿Eh? —Contestó Draco, mirándolo incomprensivamente —Sí, claro… —la chica sospechó que a su cabeza también habían acudido ideas de el tipo de las que ella había tenido. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ¡Estaba tan confundida!

— ¿Y… su padre?

— ¡Por Merlín, Zabini! ¡No preguntes más! —se notaba que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso

— ¿Pero era… mago, verdad?

— ¡Sí, era un mago! ¡Obviamente un mago! —esta vez no hubo duda, el terror en su voz era tangible. Sus amigos miraron a diferentes lugares, como si hubiera sido una información inmoderada

— ¿Pansy te mostró dónde son las habitaciones? —con una punzada de dolor, ella recordó que Pansy Parkinson había sido novia de Draco

—No. Es más, se esfumó de la faz de la tierra

—Típico de ella. Pero no importa, total… Bueno, ya sabes lo que… debemos hacer

— ¿Empezamos hoy?

—Sí, bueno… Ya sabes porque no otro día —bajó aún más la voz, de manera que solo ella lo pueda escuchar —Él lo sabría…

—Sí, de acuerdo… —con una punción de bochorno, recordó lo que había escuchado y malinterpretado Ron el otro día

—Así que.. Yo diría que vayamos ahora… —Miró a los chicos, que escuchaban atentamente la conversación— Ustedes no se acercarán a la habitación mientras estemos ahí ¿De acuerdo? —Los otros asintieron, totalmente ignorantes de las cosas que se dirían allí —Vamos, Hermione —La pareja de estudiantes se abrieron paso a través de la aglomeración de Slytherins que había allí.

Luego de haber atravesado toda la sala Común, fueron a una ramificación de habitaciones: todas eran de hombre. Caminaron hacia el final del pasillo y doblaron hacia la derecha, dónde había un cartel que decía: "7°".

Entraron a las bellas habitaciones, y se sentaron en la última, que, al parecer, era la de Draco

—Bueno, yo… Sinceramente, no tenía planeado nada —dijo azorado el chico, observando anormalmente sus sábanas

—Y yo no tengo idea de lo que son las Artes Oscuras… jamás las he practicado, y no las pensaba practicar… Así que, puedes empezar por lo básico —Contestó sencillamente ella, jamás hubiera creído que estaría incitándole a alguien que le enseñe esa extraña rama de la magia, pero allí estaba, risueña y alentando a su primo rubio platino a hablar

—Bien, eh… Bien. Eeh... Empecemos.

— ¿Sí?

—Hum… Sí, las artes Oscuras bueno, seguro que lo sabes ¿Verdad? —la chica rió de esa manera estrambótica parecida a la de Bellatrix Lestrange

—Eres un pésimo maestro

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunto desafiante él —Ya veremos ¿Quieres la definición exacta?

—Sí, eso quiero —El chico la miró, indeciso

— ¡Sabes que no te puedo dar las definiciones!

—Pero supuestamente para eso estás ¿No? —se burló ella

—Bien. Esta bien. Las Artes Oscuras son una rama de la magia… qué es… Hum…

—Que es oscura, ya lo sé —ambos rieron— Ay, sos un desastre ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, la verdad… —sonrió —Bien. Volvamos a lo nuestro. Las artes oscuras son una ramificación de la magia que se dedica a… Bueno, el fin de esto es conseguir lo que un quiere así sea por medio de la fuerza, o en este caso, del sufrimiento a través de la magia

— ¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Guau!

—Bueno… ¡No me pidas más! —la chica sonrió

—Bien, esta bien, sigue

—Y… bueno, básicamente, las artes Oscuras son muy poderosas y marcan muchos tramos de la historia

— ¡Ay, por Merlín! ¿En serio crees que no se todo eso? ¡Son bromas, vamos! ¡Aunque sea algo más!

— ¡Bien, bien! Sabes que no tenía planeado esto…

— ¿Sabes de lo que me enteré? —El chico no respondió, así que siguió su relato— Ron nos vio hablar ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando la Marca comenzó a arder

—Ah ¿Y?

—Y el pensó mal de todo ello

— ¿Pensó mal? ¿Quién puede pensar mal de eso?

—Sólo el… En fin, pensó mal, y pensó que lo íbamos a "hacer" en la Sala Multipropósito —el chico empezó a reír

— ¿En serio?

—Sí —suspiró— Sólo el puede creer ése tipo de cosas… Y por esa razón, cortamos —El chico se la quedó viendo, sonriendo

—Eso no era buen partido para ti

—Ya lo sé. Pero estoy bien, me siento mejor al no estar con él ¡Era tan pesado!

—Me imagino. Pansy Parkinson era igual de molesta, te seguía cómo duende por todos lados y cuándo le decías que basta, ésta se ofendía y se largaba a llorar

—Sí… Para mí es mejor así —bostezó— Mucho, mucho mejor

—Aja… —el chico pareció acordarse de lo encomendado, y se puso serio y dijo —Bueno, retomemos lo dicho —Hermione se enderezó— Ya sabes lo que son las Artes Oscuras, así que… Bien, empecemos por lo básico. Los hechizos más leves… Cómo ser los maleficios. Son simples, básicos y te sacan de apuros. No en la vida real, pero… —pasaron la hora siguiente recordando todos los maleficios para poder anotarlos en un pergamino (Hermione se acordó de una cantidad bastante considerable en comparación con Draco)

—Bien… Son bastantes…

—Sí, demasiados —Suspiraron simultáneamente —Tengo sueño —admitió al chica minutos después

— ¿En serio? Yo también

—No tengo ganas de levantarse —reconoció Hermione, abatida

—No te preocupes. Para que tu cuerpo no se canse, te haré levitar hacia tu habitación ¿Está bien?

—Sí, estupendo

— ¿Quién más te ha hecho levitar para que no te canses?

—Nadie. Solo tú —bostezó— Eres único, en serio…— estaban abrazados, unidos por varios sentimientos que se mezclaban en sus almas, unidos por esos dos pares de brazos que entrelazaban sus cuerpos, haciéndolos sólo una persona…

Realmente, Hermione decaída en la cama, estaba muy cansada. No había hecho mucho en ése día, pero, sinceramente, lo poco que había hecho la había agotado… Se preguntó si los cuadros podían leer los pensamientos, porque de ser así, Dumbledore habría leído los suyos, y seguramente le contaría todo a McGonogall. Pero ¿Qué importaba eso en ése momento? ¿Qué importaba cuándo estaba a los brazos de ése ser único y hermoso, infinitamente comprensible que estaba a su lado? ¿Qué importaba cuándo la calidez que borboteaba en ambos le abrigaba su solitaria y mendiga alma? ¿Qué importaba eso ahora, a esas horas de la madrugada, cuando por fin su ser descansaba en ese cómodo lecho hecho de caricias y susurros en la noche? Bostezó nuevamente, esa sensación era imborrable, indeleble, permanente. Y eso le agradaba demasiado…

Se fueron diciendo con la mirada cuánto se querían hasta que la sombra de la noche y el sueño se apoderó de sus cuerpos y, dejando a sus almas aún unidas, abrazadas por ese afecto mutuo que los enlazaba, los llevó al hogar de los sueños, un lugar paradisíaco en el cuál todo era posible…

Una suave brisa los despertó. Deberían ser las cinco de la mañana. Hermione se desperezó, sintiendo crujir todos sus huesos.

—Ay, por Dios. Nos hemos quedado dormidos —.Pensó ella, segundos después. Miró a la luna colarse por las ventanas y la habitación vacía — ¡Hey, Draco! ¡Draco! —llamó ella

— ¿Eeh? —Preguntó dormido el chico — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! —la chica se paró bruscamente, golpeándose con el dosel de la cama. Su grito terminó de despertar al muchacho

— ¿Y que importa?

—Tus preciados amigos quedaron fuera —respondió fríamente ella —Eso pasa

— ¿Qué importa? —Respondió él, sonriendo —Vamos, volvamos a dormir

— ¡No! ¡Yo… yo tengo que volver!

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡A mi habitación, a dónde más…!

— ¿Y por qué? —la chica lo miró, cómo si nunca hubiera visto a alguien tan estúpido

— ¡Porque allí debería estar, en principio! ¡Me quedé dormida accidentalmente!

—Oh, vamos. Me dirás que jamás te ha pasado

— ¡Jamás me ha pasado! —el chico la miró, sonriendo

—Sí. Bueno. No soy _tan_ tonto —Hermione se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido

—No me creas, no importa. Me voy

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Eey…! —Hermione ya estaba por dar el primer paso cuándo el chico le agarró la muñeca

— ¿Por qué no me debo ir?

—Bueno, vete —dijo él, ofendido — ¡Vamos, vete! ¿No es eso lo que querías?

—Sí —respondió ella, fría e indiferente —Me voy. Nos vemos más tarde

— ¡Oye! ¡Ellos no vendrán a la habitación!

— ¿Y para que quieres que me quede?

—Y… bueno… —ella interpretó mal esto. Entonces se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la puerta — ¡Hey, no pienses mal! —Corrió hasta dónde estaba ella— Detesto que piensen mal… En fin, te acompaño

—No, gracias, no necesito que me acompañen —su apatía iba en aumento. Siguió en su trayecto hacia la puerta, pero algo vio que la hizo detener bruscamente. Había un pequeño espejo en uno de los costados de la habitación, estaba escasamente iluminado por la blanquecina luz de luna. Se acercó a él lentamente y pudo observarse minuciosamente…

Su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca habían cambiado, también su forma de cara. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser esos cálidos para convertirse en unos ojos de párpados gruesos, fríos y negros, con una aureola de color rojizo coronando la pupila… Su nariz se había transfigurado en una diferente… Más fina y más alargada. Sus labios tenían otra forma… Y su pelo ¡Oh, su pelo! ¡Extrañaba su antiguo color y textura! Ahora se había transformado en un negro brillante y liso…

Al principio no se reconoció, pero, poco a poco, fue encontrando en ella vestigios de la antigua Hermione, por ejemplo, su cuello y sus manos seguían siendo las mismas. En cuánto a contextura física… Estaba un poco más delgada.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—Sí ¿No me ves? Mira mi cara y mi pelo. Dime… ¿Me reconoces?

—No veo nada con esta oscuridad

—Está más que claro… Ven, no seas tonto

— ¡No veo nada! —Un vuelco dio su corazón

— ¿Cómo que no ves nada? Yo veo las cosas normales, no veo cambio alguno

—No veo nada… Y no sé cómo puedes estar acostumbrada a esto… Me he despertado al mismo tiempo que tú y no veo nada…

— ¡Oh, vamos, no te hagas el gracioso! —dijo Hermione, inquieta…

Se acostó en la cama. Demasiada información para ella.

No estaba incómoda con su nueva apariencia, no, para nada… Pero algo le inquietaba… Algo muy adentro suyo la inquietaba.

_Tal vez no me he transformado del todo, tal vez restos de mi antiguo yo están asustados, eso es todo…_

Se sentó en una cama y recordó vagas imágenes de lo sucedido el anterior día. Agradecía a ese cambio físico, así no la reconocerían…

Salió de la habitación acompañada de Draco. En los sillones de la Sala Común Zabini y Goyle estaban durmiendo. Atravesaron la sala cómo si nada, y Draco la acompañó hasta el otro extremo, dónde empezaban las habitaciones de mujeres

—Bien, nos vemos más tarde

—Sí… —miró para abajo, estaba soñolienta

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

—No lo sé…

—Oye, ve pensando en la noche siguiente, porque esta fue un desastre

—Sí… La verdad —ambos sonrieron— prometo ser un mejor maestro

—Eso te pesará a vos, no a mí

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya escuchaste —respondió sonriente esta— Bueno… Adiós…

—Adiós… —se miraron por un segundo tiernamente… Sus ojos brillaban en el compás de la oscuridad, y acercaron sus cabezas lentamente... Casi de manera inconsciente, ambos sabían lo que se aproximaba… Casi podían sentir ese cosquilleo mágico, cómo una sensación previa a todo

—Bueno, nos vemos —respondió cortante la chica, alejándose de él; se dio media vuelta y se fue.


	8. El amor te vuelve tonto

_Bueno.. Quería agradecerles a todos los que dejaron sus reviews. Pao, muchas gracias por el consejo. Estube revisando los capitulos para ver si tenían ése tipo de errores.. Asi que, realmente me sirvió de mucho. :) Gracias a los que siguen la historia, tambien. Y si, guarden calma, Bella va a aparecer.. ¿O creian que la iba a dejar siendo ella uno de mis personajes favoritos? :D Jajaja. Bueno, sin mas ni menos.. Les dejo el capitulo ocho._

_Ah! Me olvidaba. Como no lo puse antes.. Disclaimer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Jo.! (J.K.Rowling) Jajaja. Si fueran mios el libro no hubiera terminado como terminó.. :P_

_Los quiero!_

_Fioo._

* * *

Cáp. 8 El amor te vuelve tonto

Entró mareada a la habitación, apenas tuvo tiempo de tirar su bolso en la única cama que había desocupada antes de tirarse en ella y recapacitar sobre lo grotesca que era

—Soy una estúpida —se dijo a sí misma minutos después —un día después de que corté con Ron casi me beso con mi primo… ¡Y dormí con mi primo! ¡Arghhh! ¡Me doy asco! —se tapó la cabeza con una suave almohada. Se sentía horriblemente decepcionada y confundida… Por su cabeza empezó a circular su realidad… Mareándola

_Mi corazón es una maraña de contradicciones… No entiendo hacia dónde voy ni de dónde vengo, me siento sola y desorientada, nueva ante un Universo que jamás he conocido y que ayudé a intentar destruir. He perdido a mis amigos, a mi familia, pero me he ganado unos nuevos… Todo cambió desde esa maldita noche en la biblioteca, quisiera saberlo todo. Pero estas malditas dudas me atacan, me carcomen, me dejan desnuda, sin nada que protegerme… Estas malditas dudas me hacen olvidar lo importante, me hacen salir de mi camino, me confunden, me extravían ¿Para qué, entonces, sigo de pié si todo el Universo conspira contra mí? ¿Será para hacerme más fuerte, más resistente? ¿Qué tendrá preparado mi vida para mi futuro? ¿Qué horrible caos me aguarda, a la vuelta? ¿Qué es lo peligroso, lo valiente, que he de demostrar? ¿No he pasado por suficientes cosas ya? ¿Por qué hacerme sufrir más, por qué no separarme definitivamente de toda mi vida, así, de repente? ¿Para qué me atarán a los recuerdos, a los suspiros? ¿Qué hay de importante allí, que no he de olvidar?... Ay, ay, ay… Soy tan diferente a lo que amo, tan diferente a mis emociones, a mis gustos… Tan diferente al chico que me vuelve loca, a pesar de que no lo quiera aceptar ¡Tan, tan diferente!_

Estaba llorando, nuevamente. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente en sus oídos, su suplicio en el pecho devastaba su sentir y su alma, arrancando con furia la efímera felicidad que quedaba allí, en su corazón, resguardada como un bello tesoro que había que cuidar, limpiar y querer… Pero ya no existía, todo se había ido… No había fe ni esperanza en la que creer en esos momentos, ya nada había para sujetarse, no había nada ya que la ayudara a levantarse, ninguna mano amiga que cooperara con ella para vivir mejor. Ya nada… Nada quedaba. Sentía esa impotencia aberrante que le arrebataba violentamente sus ganas de vivir, sus ganas de sentir. Estaba cansada, harta de todo, de todo ¿Para qué existir en un mundo asquerosamente cruel, que torturaba su cuerpo, su alma? ¿Para qué existir con el martirio de su calvario? ¿Para qué existir en ese infernal hogar que era su vida? ¡No valía la pena, no, nunca! ¡Jamás lo valdría! ¡Y nunca lo había valido, de todas maneras! ¡La vida no vale la pena si un amor está tan prohibido, tan distante pero tan cercano! ¡No, no valía la pena vivir! ¡No sin ese cálido abrazo, esos bellos susurros en la noche, esas bellas caricias, ese bello contacto que hacía su piel contactando suave y dulcemente a la del otro! ¡No sin esas deleitosas palabras, que guardaban la existencia de su ser! ¡No sin esos hilarantes momentos, cálidos, cálidos como miel! ¡No, no!

Pero no valía la pena matarse, no con tantas dudas en su futuro. La curiosidad ¡Oh, bella seductora! ¡La única razón por la que se mantenía con vida! ¡La única luz en su obscura y aterradora cueva! ¡Bella, bella curiosidad, pero a la vez maldita! ¿Quién sabría si su vida mejoraría? Por lo tanto, ella quería poder seguir, poder experimentar esas cosas que sólo el futuro sabe, dejarse tentar por los manjares que son los momentos… Ah… Su muerte tendría que esperar a otra noche desesperada… O tal vez no.

Quién sabe. Tal vez todo mejoraría.

Despertó, y lo primero que sintió fue ése olor nauseabundo que producen las lágrimas viejas. Se levantó rápidamente, y cayó en cuenta en que eran pasadas las diez… Y era miércoles.

Se levantó y cogió lo primero que tuvo a mano, entre ello una polera y una túnica vieja y gastada. Se recogió el pelo desastrosamente y se calzó el primer par de zapatos que encontró tirados cerca de su cama.

Se desperezó y se abalanzó al lavabo del baño de mujeres, dónde se higienizó de manera apurada, y pudo, durante una fracción de segundo, comprobar que su descripción, la de la noche anterior, era correcta.

Agarró su mochila y se fue corriendo hasta su segunda clase, que era, afortunadamente, Herbología.

La profesora apenas reparó en su llegada tarde. De lo que definitivamente sí había reparado (y Hermione también, con un sentimiento de vergüenza abrasador), era que era la _única_ alumna de Slytherin en ése aula.

La profesora le preguntó que hacía allí, y ella, azorada porque todas las miradas se habían vuelto a ella, se dio vuelta sonrojada, y se marchó al castillo, maldiciendo con todo su odio a las compañeras que le habían tocado.

Llegó a la Sala Común y buscó en la Tabla de Anotaciones, los horarios. Ése día le tocaba, a la primera hora, Pociones, y luego Runas Antiguas… De acuerdo a toda la organización…

Escuchó el sonido agitado de las alas batiéndose rápidamente. Se dio vuelta y observó a una lechuza grisácea de aspecto enfermo, que traía una carta mal atada. Ella lo abrió sin rodeos. Era de Draco.

_Me acaban de decir que no tienes que usar tu apellido normal. Debes cambiarlo por el de mi tía, si preguntan, te debes excusar diciendo que eres pariente de ellos (No creo que funcione, pero al menos debes intentarlo. Si quieres, les muestras un árbol genealógico, tengo como dos, y los trucas para que no se note quién es tu padre). Suerte en tu primer día en la mejor casa de todas, y ¡Bienvenida!_

La letra era irregular y borrosa, obviamente escrita en grandes apuros ¿Cómo podía saber él eso? Suponía que el padre le debía haber contado, pero… Suspiró. No podía ir a hablar con McGonogall y decirle que era familiar de Bellatrix Lestrange así cómo así, con la mera ayuda de un árbol familiar modificado… No, no era excusa. Además ¿Para que sincerarse de aquella manera demasiado directa? ¿Para que revelar su verdadera identidad? ¿No haría bien a las personas, a la sociedad, ocultando y ensombreciendo ese parte de su rostro que nadie conocía?

No le veía sentido, y, por lo tanto, no lo iba a hacer. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una hermosa silla y allí pudo despejar un poco su mente de aquella espesa niebla provocada por la aglomeración de sucesos determinantes en su vida en pocos momentos. Hum… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Escucharía su terca voz de la razón o la voz de un amigo que sabía del tema y sus razones? Sonrió pícaramente recordando la noche anterior. Pero esa sonrisa se ofuscó en una mueca de dolor, recordó el árbol familiar y la horrible verdad cayó en ella cómo plomo por segunda vez. Sí, era su primo, pero lo quería cómo algo más…

Suspiró nuevamente y miró hacia la ventana con la falsa imagen en ella. Era un bello día.

Se paró con brusquedad y, con un encantamiento convocatorio, obtuvo un árbol genealógico de los dos que había mencionado el chico. Su dibujo era gigantesco, el tronco del árbol solo podría ocupar dos metros de pergamino, y las ramas que lo componían eran terriblemente extensas, las ramificaciones eran innumerables y repletas de nombres de distintas familias. Lo miró atentamente. Estaba escrito en tinta permanente, pero realmente se notaba su vejez: los nombres más antiguos estaban más claros y borrosos (aunque muy poco) que los de las nuevas generaciones. Buscó su nombre a través de ése enorme tronco, pero no lo encontró. Fijó su vista en la parte posterior del mapa, dónde podrían estar los nombres de las personas más jóvenes. Pero tampoco lo encontró. Decidida a ubicarlo, buscó el nombre de Draco, y lo encontró. Su tinta todavía estaba grabada en un tipo de azul heráldico, justo arriba al nombre de sus padres. Clavó su mirada en el nombre de Narcisa (que contenía la fecha de nacimiento y muerte), y junto a ella, decía "Bellatrix Black de Lestrange" y su fecha de vida y de muerte, y a su lado, una flecha que iba hacia "Rodolphus Lestrange". Lo curioso estaba en que había una segunda flecha que partía de Bellatrix. Esta rezaba: "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort", y su fecha de nacimiento. Luego, de Bellatrix y Voldemort, había una flecha que unía otro nombre, un nombre que ella, desgraciadamente, conocía. "Hermione Jane Riddle Black". Y su fecha de nacimiento…

Inmediatamente, casi de manera inconsciente, agarró su varita, y, gracias a un hechizo de finalización de encantamientos, pudo deshacer las propiedades mágicas, tachar el nombre de… Bueno, de Lord Voldemort, y tachó su apellido. El árbol genealógico quedó sin rastro ni sospecha de su antigua forma. Le volvió a aplicar los hechizos que, ella infería, eran los aplicados y, luego de una profunda y exhaustiva meditación, decidió en ir a mostrárselo a McGonogall.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la gárgola y pronunció su contraseña. La gárgola se abrió a su camino y se dirigió con rapidez por la escalera circular hasta la puerta de entrada al despacho. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, y la directora fue a abrirle la puerta. Miro sagazmente a Hermione, y, antes de que profiriera palabra alguna, la maestra le dijo:

—Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiarte de casa nuevamente —la chica estaba desconcertada, así que no contestó hasta haber asimilado las cosas

—No vengo por eso, vengo a hacer una corrección. Una corrección sobre mi apellido, y supondría también sobre mis padres

— ¿Eh? —La mujer se agarró la frente, como si creyera que todo era una extraña broma— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Mis padres son otros, por lo tanto, mi apellido debería cambiar ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, claro, pero… Pero, necesito pruebas de ello —Una sombra de desconfianza cruzó por el semblante de la directora, pero fue opacada por el orgullo que sentía al sospechar que no llevaba nada consigo para fomentar su "broma"

—Aquí están —le dijo ella, y sacó de debajo de su capa el árbol genealógico —creo que estará todo claro cuando lo lea —la profesora cogió el pergamino y lo examinó durante un rato, dudosa, hasta que pareció encontrar su nombre. Estaba pálida

— ¿Me quiere decir que… que Bellatrix Lestrange es su madre? —preguntó con voz entrecortada

—Sí, así es

—Pero esto es… Es… Disculpa, pero… ¡Es completamente ridículo, Hermione!

— ¿Por qué lo es? —Preguntó ella, sosteniéndose en su aparente tranquilidad

—Pasa, por favor —ella se quedó plantada en la puerta

—Pero… Tendría que ir a…

—Si estas con la directora se te perdona la ausencia a clases. Es importante lo que te diré, así que es mejor que pases

—De acuerdo —aceptó a regañadientes, sabía que el sagaz y brillante cuadro de ese anciano de cabellos plateados escucharía la conversación, y, seguramente, se daría cuenta de la verdad. Suspiró, y la profesora le pregunto si le pasaba algo— No, nada, en verdad…

—Bien. Escucha. Quisiera saber… —pero paró, había visto a Hermione a la luz, ya no en la oscuridad. Se quedó petrificada, no reaccionaba. Luego pareció recuperar un poco la calma, y pudo proseguir, aunque a voz exaltada— ¿Qué… que paso…? ¿Qué paso en tu… cara?

— ¿A mí? —se tocó la cara y contestó sonriente— Nada ¿Me nota rara?

—Cinco puntos menos a Slytherin. No tolero la insolencia a nadie —Se acomodó en su silla y la miró de manera un tanto materna— ¿Hiciste todo esto porque descubriste quién era tu familia? —estas palabras le cayeron cómo plomo

—No

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya le expliqué porque

— ¿Y por que vienes a exigirme que cambie el apellido?

—Porque esos son mis verdaderos orígenes

—Si tus padres te adoptaron, o te recibieron, debieron de hacer papeles para… —ella fue impaciente, pero lo supo disimular, entonces contestó

—No, no me adoptaron, y no hicieron papeles, así que debo de tener el mismo apellido

—Necesito pruebas, si quieres, puedo citar a tus padres adoptivos y…

—No puede

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque están muertos —sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba abruptamente al terminar esta oración. Casi le vinieron arcadas por ello, pero supo relajarse

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó exaltada la directora

—Están muertos

— ¿Quién… quién los…?

—Murieron en… Bueno, no sé cómo murieron, pero lo sé

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por qué fui al lugar dónde supuestamente deberían de estar, y no se encontraban allí. No había nada, todo estaba saqueado, había señales de violencia por todas partes, gruesos agujeros en las mesas, parecidos a la sentencia de las balas. Todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y revuelto. Lo poco que había estaba roto… Fue horrible, muy horrible —sus ojos se humedecieron— Pero me enteré de una verdad horrible sobre ellos, así que ya no quiero alardear que son de mi familia, a pesar de que los quiera demasiado… —no podía resistirse a la necesidad tan desconsolante del poder llorar, sentir la impotencia nuevamente… Sí, la tristeza era el sentimiento más inútil y horrible. La tristeza ¿Quién sabe para qué existiría? Lo único para lo que servía, era para inspirar ternura, y en aquél caso funcionó

—Ya, calma, calma… —dijo McGonogall, palmeando la espalda de la alumna— Pero ¿Consideras que lo que hayan hecho ellos sea inferior a lo que hicieron los Lestrange?

—No lo sé, profesora. Lo único que sé es que ése es mi verdadero apellido, y, por lo tanto, lo tengo que utilizar —siguió llorando, por lo tanto le tomó un poco más de tiempo expresar esta oración

—No lo sé, Granger. Pero… —suspiró— Supongo que tienes razón. Sí. Muy a mi pesar te cambiaré el apellido, aquí tengo la prueba, aunque me tendrías que traer el acta de nacimiento —Ella se ruborizó un poco, pero la profesora no lo notó— Así que temporariamente lucirás tu antiguo apellido, si hasta dentro de dos semanas no me traes esa acta, volverás a ser Granger ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo ¿Me puedo ir?

—Si, vete —Consultó su reloj— Tienes tiempo para tres clases más antes del almuerzo. Avisaré a los profesores de tu cambio de apellido… —Suspiró— Nunca lo habría creído de ti —dijo en voz casi inaudible, prácticamente no desplegó los labios de la boca, pero sin embargo, Hermione la escuchó, frunció el ceño, abrió la puerta, y la cerró ruidosamente por detrás.

Aproximadamente al cabo de diez minutos debería entrar a clases de Transformaciones, que impartía una nueva profesora llamada Maria Lazzaro. Aún le quedaba tiempo para pensar.

¿De dónde sacaría la dichosa acta? Dudaba la existencia de tal cosa, puesto que ni siquiera sabía si Bellatrix la había tenido durante, al menos, el período de lactancia. Se decidió en preguntarle a Draco más tarde, aunque no estaba segura.

Al cabo de diez minutos, caminó hacia el aula de Transformaciones lentamente, sin nada de qué preocuparse. Llegó justo cuándo había algunos alumnos de Slytherin allí. Se limitó a esperar con el grupo.

Cómo lo había supuesto, todos habían escuchado la pelea entre Draco y Zabini la noche anterior. Así que ni bien había terminado de caminar, todos se voltearon y la miraron entre una mezcla de confusión y temor, cómo si fuera un extraño germen. Hermione los miró a todos con altivez, sintiendo un profundo rencor por cada una de las caras que se habían volteado para verla. Sin embargo, los otros no repararon en su expresión, sino en su rostro, su pelo, sus ojos, y etcétera.

Todos quedaron anonadados, tal vez intentando explicarse _porqué_ esa sangre sucia no tenía su apariencia normal. Llegó su querido amigo flaqueado de Goyle y Zabini, y ella le sonrió, y le dijo sin pronunciar palabras, moviendo solo sus labios, que ya había hablado con la directora. Él le respondió levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobamiento.

Entraron silenciosamente a la sala, y ella se ubicó a la par del chico. Entonces le dijo

—Me dijo que necesita el acta de nacimiento —el chico flaqueó su sonrisa

—No sé si nosotros la tenemos ¿Es muy importante?

—Si dentro de dos semanas no le entrego, no me aplicará el apellido

—Oh, bueno… Yo no sé que hacer, tú sabes…

—Ni yo —suspiró— tengo miedo que se enteren, estoy siendo demasiado obvia ¿No te parece?

—Si al Señor de las Tinieblas no le interesa, supongo que tendrá que tener planes

—Sí. Supongo —sintieron que la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Era la profesora, una mujer anciana, con profundas orejas y una gran entrada en el cabello, tenía ojos increíblemente azules y la piel morena. Era una extraña combinación de edad y colores, pero igual de recta y severa que la anterior

—Hoy veremos la Transformación de Grandes Masas de Objetos —la clase asintió silenciosamente, así que ella prosiguió— Es un proceso difícil que consiste de una fórmula con carencia de excepciones. Es simple si se utiliza la lógica —En la pizarra aparecieron letras por arte de magia, que formaban una oración que rezaba "La Transformación de una Gran Masa de Objetos se logra obteniendo la alteración de los hechizos simples, más la manifestación y objetivo de un hechizo complejo". Lazzaro pronunció de memoria esta fórmula, y preguntó a la clase si alguno de ellos comprendía. Hermione levantó la mano casi instantáneamente

— ¿Sí, señorita…? —ella abrió la boca para decir "Granger", pero se paró y miró a Draco, quién le asintió levemente

—Lestrange —y miró para abajo

—Ah, sí, la directora ya me advirtió de su caso —su voz se volvió un tanto más sombría— Prosiga

—Es fácil. Quiere decir que se necesita pronunciar el hechizo simple, dependiente de lo que se quiera transformar y en qué, pero mientras se piensa en la terminación de uno complejo

—Bien. Cinco puntos para Slytherin —.Ella calló y miró para abajo —Como bien a explicado su compañera, estos hechizos se logran pronunciando un hechizo de transformación simple, pero pensando en la terminación de uno complejo. Así que… —hizo levitar unas pequeñas cajas que fueron a parar a los escritorios de los alumnos— La clase de hoy consistirá en transformar, mediante una Transformación de Grandes Masas de Objetos, esta cantidad de chucherías en animales pequeños, y luego, a la inversa ¿De acuerdo? —Todos asintieron, aunque un poco confusos— Y al finalizar la clase, lo intentaremos de manera no verbal. Prosigan—.

Hermione destapó su caja, y se encontró con una colección de plumas vuela pluma. Los transformó en catas mediante la pronunciación de "Tenevare!", pero gastando su concentración en otro hechizo, más complejo. Luego de dos intentos, el hechizo finalmente funcionó, y sus loritos salieron disparados para todos lados. Draco la miró de reojo, pensando en cómo diablos le había entendido a eso.

No tardaron varios minutos sin que el chico le pidiera un consejo

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Pronunciar un hechizo mientras piensas en otro.

—Lo haces ver fácil

— ¡Lo es! Mira ¿En que quieres convertir estas, eh…?

—Piedras

—Bueno, estas piedras

—No sé, en algo pequeño y fácil

—En ratas. Sólo piensas en el animal, pronuncias el hechizo, e imaginas como quedaría terminado

—Está bien —hizo la cara de gran concentración mental y luego pronunció —Raddoppo! —de su varita sólo salió humo, y unas cuántas piedras adquirieron pelo color pardo

—Oh, no, no te estás concentrando lo suficiente en el hechizo —le reprendió ésta— Mira, tienes que pensar en dos cosas al mismo tiempo: en la terminación del hechizo simple, y en la terminación de los hechizos más complejos

—Oh, bien —el chico lo intentó una vez más y no le funcionó, en cambio, una piedra saltó y empezó a moverse irregularmente

—Ahora no te concentras en el hechizo complejo

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —la clase pasó entre lecciones de Hermione y unos que otros ratones saltando de vez en cuándo en la caja de las piedras. Salieron de Transformaciones un poco confundidos y fueron a Encantamientos. Ésa clase practicaron los hechizos ilusionadores, que engañaban a la vista

—Sólo tienes que pronunciar "Trasvolggiare!" —Le reprendió la chica a su amigo minutos después— Eso es todo

—Es complicado

—No, no lo es —Hermione agitó su varita, sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabras, y, aunque no pasó por su mente, creó la ilusión del cuerpo inerte de su madre. Le vinieron lágrimas a los ojos, pero supo disimularlas

—Oh, ya veo —El chico la imitó, pero sólo logró una imagen distorsionada y borrosa de unos ratones saltando.

Tuvo una hora libre, entonces, ambos fueron a sentarse en un banco en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tenían las cabezas unidas, las caras casi completamente ocultas en el pelo del otro, sus facciones quedaban a unos escasos milímetros de los del otro, cualquiera podría haber pensado mal de todo esto

—Yo no sé la historia completa —le decía su amigo— No la conozco, pero creo que mi madre sí, o que mi tía la escribió

—Ah…

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que te tuvo hasta los dos años de edad

—Es más de lo que yo creía

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo pensaba de que me había abandonado cruelmente apenas salí al mundo

—Oh, no, ella no lo habría hecho. Estaba muy ilusionada

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, te quería demasiado, me contó mi padre. Pero fuiste un secreto, nadie te conoció más que la familia. Nadie, nadie más

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Supongo que el Señor de las Tinieblas quería que nadie supiera de tu existencia

— ¿Y por qué ahora hace prácticamente que me sincere con todo el mundo?

—No lo sé. Sabes que no lo sé

— ¿Cómo se enteró de que era yo?

—Mi madre… —miró para abajo, era obvio que tenía un nudo en la garganta, que el dolor lo estrangulaba notoriamente— Mi madre le contó el día en que murió

—Oh, lo siento. No sabía… —calló un momento, pero luego añadió — ¿Murió por eso?

—No. Por su traición

—Ah… —miró para abajo nuevamente— Lo siento mucho, sé lo que es

—Sí. Lo sé, y siento que en parte, yo te haya llevado a presenciarlo

—No importa, sabes que lo mismo te quiero

— ¿A que te refieres? —se miraron apasionadamente por una milésima de segundo, pero la chica añadió

—A nada, a nada…

—Oh… —el chico la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo

— ¿Hoy me darás "clases"?

— ¿A que te refieres con "clases"?

—Oh, bien, la anterior fue un desastre, lo único que aprendí fue que las Artes Oscuras son artes que son negras, y que te ayudan a torturar a cambio de algún beneficio

—Lo cuál está mal, pero bueno

— ¿Cómo que esta mal?

—En esencia está mal

— ¿Perdón? ¿Me hiciste memorizar algo que estaba mal?

—Sí

— ¿Cómo? —respondió ella, colocando su mano exageradamente sobre su corazón, el chico soltó una carcajada, y la abrazó aún más

—Sí, te hice memorizar algo mal ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sos mía, no puedes escapar de mí

— ¿Qué no? —Le preguntó ella desafiante— Ya veremos si puedo escapar o no de ti —le lanzó un encantamiento protector que lo tiró al suelo, y, mientras ella lloraba a carcajadas, el chico se levantaba— ¡No… puedo… creer que haya… funcionado! —respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas con el extremo de la manga

—Mala pasada, eso es todo —respondió él, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica— Me tomaste por desapercibido

—Sí, sí, claro.., —le dijo ella, risueña— Escucha…

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Estás seguro de que tienen ésa acta?

—Ya te dije que no estoy seguro

—Bien. —miró para abajo, no se creía capaz de permanecer con su antiguo apellido por más tiempo, por la simple razón que compartían clases con sus viejos compañeros y con sus viejos amigos. Sintió un serpenteante cosquilleo en sus entrañas junto con una amarga y fría sensación en la garganta.

Miró a su amigo, y notó que él hacía lo mismo: en su cara había rastros de una sonrisa. Sintió que su estómago daba vueltas, pero no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico que estaba a su lado, era una necesidad que controlaba su mente y sus acciones, manejando su vida en impulsos desagradables y vergonzosos, para nada pusilánimes.

El chico empezó a acariciarle el hombro, suavemente, y ella empezó a llorar en silencio, cómo si todo se tratara de una extraña misa. Sintiendo que todas sus fichas se habían caído en el momento en que ella las había parado con mucho esfuerzo, sintiendo que todos conspiraban contra ella, que lo que sucedía era una venganza por alguna mala acción que había cometido

—Calla esos pensamientos —se dijo— Es sólo mi viejo yo, ése es el que piensa. Mi fresco y radiante yo debe estar así, feliz, y debe olvidar sus antiguos problemas

— ¿A, sí? ¿Tus nuevos problemas? —Dijo su conciencia— Pensemos en ellos. El chico que amas es tu primo, y si te ven junto a él, tu amo, tu padre, lo matará

— ¡Mentira! —pensó ella, furiosamente, e intentó apartar esos pensamientos, pero no se iban, le torturaban los oídos y la mente, contaminando la felicidad del momento, el placer de estar junto a él, la esperanza de su corazón.

Draco la apretó aún más, cómo si supiera lo que estaba pensando, y entonces esos negros pensamientos desaparecieron con la misma velocidad que habían aparecido, y dejaron su dicha intacta, aunque un poco sufrida

—Oye, hay que irnos dentro de unos minutos —le dijo él segundos después

— ¿A que clase?

—Bueno, creo que a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esa estupidez —ella esbozó una sonrisita

—Justo lo opuesto a lo que me intentas enseñar

— ¿Intentas?

—Sí, si viene al caso, yo tendría que se tu maestra, no tú

— ¿Perdona? —el chico la empujó amistosamente, ella sólo rió

—Sabes que es verdad —y con aire de superioridad (aunque muy risueña) se levantó de su asiento, y le dijo— A que no me alcanzas

— ¿Ah, no? —la chica empezó a correr, riéndose— ¡Eey! —Draco también empezó a correr, y, cómo no la alcanzó, hizo un hechizo convocatorio de manera no verbal, y la chica voló por los aires hacia dónde estaba el chico, que se adelantó

— ¡EEY! ¡TRAMPOSO! —Gritó ella, corriendo a grandes zancadas mientras hacía fuerzas por no reírse. También de manera no verbal, hechizó a su amigo para hacerlo correr en cámara lenta. Empezó a reír ante el gracioso espectáculo. Draco, observando lo estúpido qué se veía, sacó lentamente su varita y, pronunciando las palabras de manera paulatina, hizo finalizar el encantamiento. Luego de gritar varias cosas, el chico alcanzó nuevamente a la chica, la abrazó por detrás, y la hizo caer en el pasto. Ambos estaban riéndose

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso… —dijo ella, minutos después, tumbada en la hierba

—Era una sorpresa —ella agachó la cabeza mientras soltaba una carcajada escalofriante

—Eres un caso perdido —Draco, que estaba acostado a su par, apoyó la cabeza sobre un brazo, mientras el otro se apoyaba al costado de Hermione

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Basta con mirarte —dijo risueña esta. Se incorporó junto a su amigo, quién se recostó sobre sus piernas

—Y tú eres una persona única, en serio —le alabó Draco

—No me pidas que no cambie —ambos se pusieron serios

— ¿No sabes cuánto durará hasta que… seas cómo… seas cómo se supone que tendrías que ser?

—Oh, no lo sé, pero el último encantamiento que me aplicó el Señor Oscuro —sintió una punzada al decirle así, jamás le había tratado de esa manera, con tanto respeto y con tanto temor, pero las palabras habían brotado inconscientemente de su boca, cuál encantamiento, y pensó con pavor que podría ser porque sinceramente le tenga respeto y temor— Fue más fuerte —finalizó ésta, con voz quebrada

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Yo? Sí

—Se nota que estás mal. No me puedes mentir

—Oh, de acuerdo —respondió ésta, enojada— Jamás le traté así, eso es todo

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, eso es todo —respondió fría y cortante ésta

—Oh… —el chico también se incorporó— ¿No se supone que tendríamos que ir a clases?

— ¿Ahora?

—No sé… —consultó un reloj plateado con planetas que tenían incrustados piedras grandes, brillantes y pulidas —Son las doce, dentro de diez minutos tendríamos que ir a almorzar, para a las una ir a clases

— ¿Y por qué dijiste "dentro de unos minutos"?

—No lo sé —respondió él, mirando nuevamente su reloj

— ¿Es de plata normal o es de duendes?

—Duendes —respondió él, restándole importancia

—Ah… No me agradan esas criaturas

—Sí, ya sabía… —dijo él sonriéndole— ¿Quieres ir a comer ahora?

—Hum… Dentro de poco, cuándo todo el mundo vaya —dijo esta— Vamos para el lago

—De acuerdo… —caminaron un poco hasta la laguna, y miraron su ondulación cómo en un trance— ¿Para que quieres venir para aquí?

—No lo sé. Me parece… Bueno, bonito —la chica se recostó sobre Draco y volvió a observar el lago, cuándo oyó unas voces conocidas detrás del árbol en el cuál estaban ubicados

—… Sí, y _desapareció_ luego de ello

— ¿Porqué no me avisaste? —las voces aumentaron

—Por que… Estabas enemistado de ella

—No me recuerdes… —al ver la cabellera pelirroja y la otra azabache, se incorporó de un salto. Perdió el equilibrio, sus rodillas flaquearon y, luego de manotear con los brazos hacia atrás, cayó en el lago causando un gran estrépito. En esto, Draco se había levantado, la había agarrado de una muñeca, y había caído también con ella. Sus tan temibles ex amigos habían rodeado el árbol y habían presenciado la escena abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada y haciendo grandes muecas y contorciones con la cara para no reírse, pero no pudieron aguantar más la risa y rompieron en carcajadas estruendosas, junto con los otros estudiantes

—Perdón —dijo ella, sonriendo de manera culposa

—No importa —dijo el chico parándose e intentando ayudarla— Total, todos son una manga de enfermos —dijo él, mientras que en su cara se dibujaba la mueca de asco tan conocida para ella

—Oh, ahora entiendo —se dijo a sí misma la chica, pero en voz alta instintivamente

— ¿Qué entiendes qué?

—Oh, nada importante —dijo ella agarrando al chico por el brazo— Vamos a la Sala Común —dijo ella, mientras sobraba a sus ex amigos, que aún reían. Entraron al castillo con vehemencia, dos altivos caminaban en dirección a su sala común. Luego, Hermione abrazó al chico, en busca de calor, pues el agua del lago helaba los huesos hasta la médula, e incluso más allá de lo físico, si se podía decir. Bajaron hacia las mazmorras, dónde el frío se volvió aún más insoportable, por lo tanto apresuraron el paso. Llegaron a la sala subterránea que tenían cómo Sala Común. Ella pensó que posiblemente sus compañeras estarían en su habitación, y la verían entrar toda mojada, tiritante y despeinada

—Puedes venir a nuestra habitación, si quieres. Allí no habrá nadie. Ni Zabini ni Goyle están allí

—Oh, de acuerdo —al oír estas palabras sintió un escalofría que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y ella supo que no tenía algo que ver con el frío dominante, ni con las gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Entraron en la habitación, y ella convocó a una de sus túnicas, que vino volando rápidamente

—Ve a cambiarte al baño, yo aquí —le dijo él

—Bien… —ella abrió la puerta del baño y la cerró. Caminó hacia el centro de ésa pequeña habitación dónde estaba la ducha, y, lentamente, para que no se moje más, se sacó la túnica, dejando su cuerpo semi desnudo y completamente mojado. Puso las manos detrás de la nuca con la intención de acomodare el cabello. Buscó un espejo, y efectivamente allí lo encontró: era increíblemente enorme, estaba deleitosamente labrado con el color plata y con esmeraldas verdes. Sonriente, pensando en que Draco era seguramente el que había traído ese espejo, se miró en él y éste le devolvió la imagen de una persona mojada, de pelo negro oscuro, fino y enredado. Con la piel pálida y suave, ojos grandes y con aureolas rojas, nariz fina y alargada, boca un poco más voluminosa, con un cuerpo más delgado de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, y con un extraño tatuaje de una calavera abriendo la boca y vomitando una enorme serpiente en su brazo izquierdo. La Marca estaba colorada y le picaba. Se puso de espaldas a la puerta y se despojó graciosamente de su sostén, buscó a tientas el que había traído, pero no lo encontró. Volteó tapándose su desnudez con un brazo, y de repente sintió que la puerta se abría lentamente. Y de ella entró un chico rubio platino, sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha, algo color negro. Miró la escena abriendo exorbitantemente los ojos, y se quedó allí plantado mirándola con una especie de cara atontada. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó por más o menos diez segundos. La chica viéndolo con ojos de asustada, el chico abobado, hasta qué…

— ¡HAZME EL FAVOR DE CERRAR EN ESTE INSTANTE LA PUERTA!

— ¡De… de acuerdo! ¡Sólo vine a traerte esto! —le lanzó un tanto ofendido el sostén que buscaba, y ella se sonrojó. El chico le dijo "Discúlpame", giró sobre sus tobillos y salió del baño.

Todavía sonrojada, sintió una emoción de abandono cuándo Draco se fue. "Eres una estúpida. No debes sentirte así…" Pero no lo pudo evitar, era una de esas sensaciones que no se olvidan fácilmente, ni siquiera reprendiéndose. Pero ese efecto palpitante no se omitió fácilmente. Se cambió y se puso la túnica y la capa, y salió del baño, todavía acalorada.

Allí intentó no mirar a Draco, pero le fue inevitable. Éste se había cambiado ya, y también estaba sonrojado. Salieron hacia las mazmorras segundos después, y caminaron en un silencio acuchillante hacia el Gran Comedor.

También en silencio comieron. Hermione estaba demasiado exaltada cómo para conversar.

Intercambiaron palabras recién en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

—Eeh… ¿Hermione?

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Qué es eso que explica Darby? —El Prof. Albert Darby enseñaba esta asignatura

—No lo sé, no presto atención

— ¿Pero qué es? El tema es…

—Ya sé de que trata. Cómo canalizar los hechizos hacia otro objetivo sin hacer contacto visual

— ¿Y bien?

—Bueno, yo creo que es así… —Hizo vibrar su brazo mientras lo estiraba hacia arriba para arremangarse la túnica— Tienes que concentrarte en el objeto que quieres hechizar, y mientras miras a otra persona, pronuncias el conjuro, también concentrándote en él. Luego, el hechizo se dirigirá a la persona que miras, y, a último momento, se desviará hacia otra persona. La persona en la que piensas

—De acuerdo —miró atentamente a Hermione, y pronunció un conjuro desorbitante. Éste fue a parar a la chica, quién bizqueó excesivamente y manoteó hacia los costados, cómo si fuera a caerse

—Lo haces mal. Falta de concentración en la otra persona, y falta de concentración en el hechizo

—Oh… —miró su varita— Es esta porquería. No funciona bien

— ¿De quién es?

—Mía. Pero no es tan buena cómo la otra

—Obviamente no es tan buena. La otra era la Varita Mayor, la más poderosa, la de mayor cantidad de magia

—Lo sé

—Te conviene que no la tengas. No tienes idea de los horrores que desencadena

—Sí, ya lo sé —el chico volteó los ojos— No tengo seis años

—Sí. Sólo te lo recordaba —el chico apuntó con su varita a Goyle, y le lanzó un encantamiento desvanecedor. Fue a parar a Zabini

—Lo hice bien —la chica sonrió

—Tienes razón —Después de esa clase pasaron a Encantamientos, que compartieron con los Ravenclaws. Allí repasaron los encantamientos prismáticos, que funcionaron bien en la mayoría de la clase. Por lo tanto, empezaron a practicarlo de manera no verbal. Hubo varias complicaciones.

La pareja de amigos estuvo junta en todo momento, hasta que llegó clase de Pociones. Allí, Slughorn, con su habitual elogio, la hizo sentarse junto a Zabini y a Harry. Hubo un tanto de incomodidad, pues ésta no quería ser reconocida por sus amigos.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Ustedes juntos al frente! —les decía, a pesar de que Hermione estaba resistiéndose — ¡No me importan sus excusas, usted al frente!

—Bueno. Pero, no sé si McGonogall le advirtió que… —dijo casi en susurros la chica, pero el viejo le interrumpió

— ¡Sí, si! ¡Ya me lo dijo! ¡No te preocupes, Her…!

— ¡Dígame por el apellido!

—Oh, esta bien. Perdona —caminó cómo morsa hacia su escritorio, dónde, sonriente al ver a sus alumnos preferidos al frente, pidió silencio y dijo:

—Hoy veremos la Poción Metamórfica ¿Quién me puede decir la diferencia entre esta pócima y la Multijugos? —Ella esperó unos segundos, luego, miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Levantó lenta y temblorosamente la mano, cómo si estuviera dubitativa. Cuándo Slughorn la nombró, esta se señaló con el dedo antes de contestar. Debo aclarar que cuándo mencionó el apellido "Lestrange" Harry, Ron, Zabini y Goyle la miraron fijamente y con expresión anononada. Pero ella los ignoró. Luego de bajar la mano vibrando, se mostró demasiado indecisa. Debía de ser lo más cuidadosa posible

—Eeh… Yo creo que… En esencia la Multijugos te hace parecer a una persona este… diferente, por ejemplo, yo quiero parecerme a usted, entonces preparo una Multijugos y… Bueno, me convierto en su doble… En cambio, la Metamórfica sirve para metamorfearse de manera más gustosa. Tiene un millón de complicaciones, si la poción eh… no esta hecha de manera correcta puedes quedar deformado para siempre, en cambio, si esta de manera correcta, uno debe tomar las máximas precauciones, puesto que es una poción que tiene un sabor asqueroso y uno debe mezclarlo con algún líquido para beberla. Uno debe… debe tener en cuenta que ambas sustancias sean solubles entre ellas y que no produzcan alguna reacción explosiva. Si esto sucediera podría causar graves efectos y deformaciones permanentes. La Metamórfica, en efecto, es demasiado complicada y demasiado peligrosa, por lo tanto, los magos prefieren preparar poción Multijugos, que es más segura y menos tóxica que la Metamórfica

—Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin —dijo gustosamente Slughorn— Cómo bien ha dicho la señorita Lestrange —(hubo la misma reacción anterior por parte de Ron y Harry)— , la Metamórfica es mucho más peligrosa, tóxica, y difícil de hacer en comparación con la Multijugos. Copien las diez reglas a tener en cuenta para preparar una poción Metamórfica rápido, y podremos concentrarnos en realizarla en la siguiente hora, y a la tercera podremos comprobar los resultados —Los jóvenes asintieron y sacaron pergamino, pluma y tinta para empezar a escribir. Hermione terminó su ensayo con su habitual letra pequeña. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba sentad al lado de una persona que bien podría identificarla por su caligrafía, hizo un encantamiento para poder cambiarla por una más grande y más redondeada. Tuvo buen resultado.

Slughorn explicó los ingredientes necesarios para poder realizarla y copió la preparación en la pizarra. Luego de que los alumnos saquearan el armario y pusieran a calentar sus calderos, empezaron a emanar extraños y disgustosos olores por parte de la mayoría. Hubo un par de explosiones aisladas, pero la chica se concentraba en hacer bien su trabajo.

Estaba ya cortando en pedazos la raíz de Mandrágora de manera horizontal y pareja cuándo Zabini le chistó

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó de mal humor

— ¿Es en serio lo que dijo Malfoy?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué eres su prima? —nuevamente sintió ése profunda y horrible sensación en el estómago. Sintió que su alma lloraba en silencio

—Sí ¿No te basta con escucharlo de él? —el chico la sobró, ofendido

—Es que… Bueno, yo suponía que… Siendo primos, bueno… No andarían… Ya sabes, abrazados de aquí para allá

— ¿Cómo? —echó con brusquedad, furia y odio el cuchillo de plata en la mesa, causando un pequeño alboroto

—Lo que ya he dicho

— ¿Por qué no te ahogas en el caldero, Zabini? Cállate de una buena vez —prosiguió con su trabajo, ahora echando baso de Mantícora cortado de manera triangular

—Por que no quiero… A mi nadie me dice que hacer

— ¡Mas vale que no te metas conmigo!

— ¿Qué, también eres del mismo bando del que era tu madre?

—Cállate, pedazo de idiota

— ¿Y que pasa si no quiero? —ella levantó su varita

—Tú verás —agarró una ampolla repleta de jugo de escarabajo. Mezcló todo seis veces a fuego lento en dirección opuesta a las agujas del reloj, y luego esperó cinco minutos para continuar mezclando seis veces, pero en dirección contraria. Luego de esto, levantó la vista para examinar la siguiente instrucción, que rezaba de esta manera: "Cuándo la pócima adquiera color uva, se le agrega la sangre de unicornio de manera lenta y continua"

—Profesor —llamó ella— Profesor ¿las instrucciones están bien?

— ¿Qué si las…? —Slughorn rió— ¡Por supuesto que están bien!

— ¿Y que significa eso de sangre de unicornio?

—Oh, verás —Respondió él de manera seria— Encontraron hace unos días un unicornio muerto, el Miércoles para ser exacto. Y le pedí a nuestro guardabosque que le extrajera la sangre para hacer el experimento

— ¿Pero que la sangre de unicornio no…?

—Oh, por supuesto que trae consecuencias, lo que pasa es que esta poción las contrarresta. El baso de Mantícora, además de proporcionarle fuerza y veracidad a la poción, contrarresta los efectos de la sangre. Además, no es para uso personal, por supuesto que no, lo probaremos en unos animales…

—Ah, está... Bien, supongo —respondió ella mirando para abajo, sintiendo cómo una sensación parecida a la culpa la absorbía. No, no era culpa. Parecían los vestigios de la culpa…

Sacó el ingrediente crucial de la pócima, pues esta ya había adquirido el color descrito. Lo sacó con mano temblorosa, pensando que esas manos que ahora agarraban la ampolla, hace unos días habían blandido la varita para matar al animal. Lo vertió de manera suave y continua por un minuto, hasta que la ampolla acabó. Siguió mezclando, aunque con mano temblorosa. El vapor emanado le hacía transpirar. Notó que Harry la observaba con detenimiento, por lo que ella volteó, lo miró de manera brusca, y le preguntó

— ¿Tan bella soy cómo para que me mires tanto?

—No, Hermione —le dijo éste. Ella pensó que había escuchado más, y lo más probable era esto… La paranoia iba en aumento…

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —respondió con la garganta seca

—No te llame de ninguna forma —contestó sereno el chico

— ¡Mentira! ¡Dime cómo me has llamado!

— ¿Yo…? ¡No te llamé de ninguna forma!

— ¡Mentira! —gritó alocada… Pero reparó en que su poción necesitaba cuidado: apagó el fuego y la mezcló con dulzura. Luego fijó la vista en el león, y le dijo de manera dura —No soy alguien con la que te puedes meter, Potter, y quiero que lo sepas —el chico sólo rió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella sólo sintió una furia sobrehumana que destrozaba, cómo si fuera una onda de expansión, cada rincón de su ser, una furia tal que deseaba matar, hacer sufrir a su amigo, a sentir sus gritos desgarrantes enmelando sus oídos, caramelizando su alma… Quería verlo llorando, pataleando, suplicándole: jamás se volvería a reír de ella por la simple razón de que iba a causarle un martirio sin final, un dolor tan profundo que iría más allá del dolor físico que pudiera enfrentar… Esos pensamientos y emociones se materializaron en un temblor de furia que controlaba su cuerpo… En su cara sintió algo raro, un cosquilleo que parecía anestesia, con el cuál ya no podía sentir su cara… Se llevó las manos oscilando hacia el rostro, pero lo encontró igual. En cambio, Harry Potter no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

— ¡Deja de mirarme! No me gusta que me miren —se justificó ella. Slughorn pasó por delante de ellos, tal vez para comprobar que no se peleen: Esa era su salvación — ¿Señor? Terminé la poción… Bueno, la parte que Usted nos dio para hacer

— ¡Oh, excelente, excelente! Sí… La guardaremos por aquí, y tomaremos una pequeña muestra al finalizar la clase, si funciona se supone qué esta rana deberá poder cambiar su color a gusto, aunque medianamente

—Oh, de acuerdo, sí… —Volcó su poción sobre un gran recipiente semi transparente que se selló instantáneamente después de que la última gota cayó.

Al salir de esta clase, se dirigieron nuevamente a la Sala Común: era de noche y todavía no habían cenado

— ¿Comeremos en el Gran Salón o llamamos a los elfos para que nos traigan comida?

—No sé… —Hermione ahora no se sentía con la fuerza de voluntad para defender a la P.E.D.D.O., así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a hacerle amague de dirigirse a la habitación de chicos

—No sé si podremos ir para allí. Verás… Zabini y Goyle están de mal humor porque no durmieron bien anoche

—Oh, de acuerdo ¿A dónde vamos?

—Yo tenía pensado la Sala Multipropósito

—No podemos. Está vigilada —respondió la chica, recordando que sus amigos la habían estado custodiando hacía unos días. Probablemente creían que ella habría de estar allí, pero estaban sumamente equivocados

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—No tengo idea

— ¿Qué otro lugar hay en Hogwarts?

—Las aulas para dar clases, pero allí o esta la Señora Norris, o está Filch, o está Peeves, o están los demás maestros o fantasmas

—Tienes razón… —frunció la frente, pensativo. Hermione lo imitó

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a los Terrenos de Hogwarts?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Ya sabes, casi al límite del bosque, o bordeando el lago. Si nos colocamos un hechizo desilusionador nadie nos notará

— ¿Y sufrir el frío?

—Oh, podemos llevar abrigo… —Ella lo miró con una mirada pícara, terca e insistente

—No sé…

—Oh, por favor…

—Hum… ¿Podrás extender el hechizo a la ropa?

—Sí, pero momentáneamente… No durará mucho

— ¿Lo suficiente cómo para ir?

—Sí… Más o menos. Estaremos ya afuera cuando deje de funcionar

—Bien… De acuerdo —aceptó sonriente el chico —Vamos.

_Que les pareció? Cuéntenme en Reviews! Jajaja. Asi tengan cualquier tipo de consejos, de cualquier cosa.. Diganmelo. Me hace bien saber que hay gente que sigue mi historia.. Asi sea que les guste o no.. Lo mismo sera bien agradecido!!_

_Fioo._

_PD. Ya viene el capitulo nueve!! A los que le gusta la historia, les gustará muchisimo este capitulo._


	9. El beso

_

* * *

_

Woow! Para que distraerlos?? Aqui les dejo el capitulo nueve.. Me costó escribirlo. Lo reescribi tres veces. Pero finalmente quedó boniito.

_Quieren aconsejarme? Haganlo en reviews! Tomo sus opiniones muy en serioo!_

* * *

Cáp. 9 El beso

La chica llevó un par de mantas para suavizar el terreno escabroso que tenía el bosque, algo totalmente lógico. Se abrigó un tanto, puesto que suponía que debía de hacer frío allí arriba –ahí en las mazmorras el frío era incalculable. Mientras guardaban el bulto de abrigo que la chica había propuesto llevar, sintieron un golpe en la puerta. Sintió cómo una efervescencia desazonada se abalanzaba hasta sus entrañas. Apuntó a la puerta con la varita, y susurró por lo bajo ''_Muffliatto!_''. El rubio la miró, cómo si supiera exactamente en qué estaba pensando

—Escucha… Voy a poner los hechizos, ¿Cómo se explica nuestra ausencia? –El chico levantó una ceja

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Simplemente me importa! ¿O me dirás que te parece gracioso que de ti se digan un millón de cosas inciertas? —El chico río por lo bajo, y luego la miró a los ojos

—Goyle sabe

—Ah… Está bien –contestó ésta, pensando en el grado de deducción que tendría el chico

—De acuerdo ¿Empiezas ya? —La chica levantó la mirada, un tanto desprevenida

—¿A qué?

—A poner los hechizos ¿No era eso lo que…?

—¡Sí, sí! –Soltó una carcajada— Perdona… Tú sabes… Mi cabeza… A veces no es tan inteligente… —El chico le dedicó una sonrisa… Una tierna sonrisa. Se dejó llevar, y quedaron contemplándose así por unos segundos, hasta que ella reaccionó, desapareciendo al chico mediante un hechizo. Luego fue su turno de aparentar ser invisible —Vamos, apresurémonos —El hechizo no duraría tanto a largo plazo, y, además, esta ocasión había extendido la condición de invisibilidad a la ropa. Ambos abrieron la puerta, y la cerraron sigilosamente, salieron de las mazmorras y empezaron a correr hacia arriba, aguzando el oído ante cualquier ruido. La chica temía que ambos se perdieran, que fueran a parar a direcciones equivocadas por culpa de un descuido, o de un simple desliz ¡Era tan difícil segur unidos a pesar de no verse el uno al otro!

Afortunadamente, siempre escuchaba el eco alejado de los pasos de su amigo.

Llegaron rápidamente hasta el Vestíbulo Principal. Siguieron corriendo, cada vez más rápido, hasta poder salir por la puerta, que todavía estaba abierta. Supusieron que era un descuido del celador. Se abrieron paso por el eterno campo hacia el borde del lago. Siguieron caminando un par de minutos por el borde, hasta que el lago empezó a confluenciar con el bosque. Doblaron hacia la izquierda, y caminaron por el borde semi oculto por los enormes y nutridos árboles, cuyas ramas se sumergían en el lago. Pararon cuándo notaron que estaban un tanto alejados del castillo, la temperatura se había elevado considerablemente. Habían experimentado un cambio total al salir de las Mazmorras

—Siempre han sido la misma porquería… —le decía el chico, un tanto enojado— Allí hace un frío que es capaz de matar… —Ahora ambos eran completamente visibles, el encantamiento había flaqueado a mitad del camino entre el lago y el bosque. Pero no importaba ¿Qué clase de persona estaría a esas horas de la noche espiando desde la ventana, y mirando en el exacto punto dónde ellos se encontraban? Era una utopía.

La manta les había ayudado de mucho, sin ella, las gruesas raíces habrían sido una completa molestia. Todos los abrigos ya sacados aportaban a su confort... Uno se sentía plácido al escuchar el sonido del lago bordear bajo sus pies, el rítmico bullicio de las hojas de los árboles al bailar al compás del viento, el olor de la tierra, que se impregnaba al ambiente, acompañándolos y arrullando su cansancio… Pero se habían tomado tantas molestias por algo, y lo debían cumplir. Su amigo se incorporó mientras la chica veía tumbada la copa de un macizo árbol

—Bien, ya sabes lo que vinimos a hacer

—Sí

—Bien… Tú me contaste que ya conocías esos… Hechizos

—Los que me enseñaste la clase pasada. Sí. Sé más que tú —El chico sonrió

—Lo dudo…Bueno, entonces pasemos a toro tipo de maldiciones

—¿Cuáles?

—Más dañinas

—Oh… —_Realmente_, pensó ella, _realmente estoy muy diferente_

—Bien… Eeh… Son otro tipo de hechizos, que son eh… Más dañinos –Hermione volteó los ojos, pero sonriente— Se los utiliza contra enemigos y son los más utilizando por nosotros además de las maldiciones imperdonables –Ella captó que "nosotros" hacía referencia a "Mortífagos"— Así que son importantes

—Sí

—Uno de ellos es "Tagliasetto". Es utilizado para mutilar y amputar partes del cuerpo de manera limpia

— ¿De manera limpia?

—Sí. Bueno… No de manera limpia, pero…

—Sin la necesidad de… ciertos elementos…

—Exacto

—Sí —ella sonrió— ¿En quién lo probamos? ¡Votó que en ti! –bromeó la chica, mientras éste le empujaba cariñosamente

—Desgraciadamente no lo podemos probar —Ella soltó una carcajada— Pero te enseñaré cómo se hace, o cómo creo que se hace —se acercó, y le agarró el brazo, para que ella imite el movimiento que adoptaría su miembro. Dibujó con la varita un círculo, en el cuál el diámetro se extendía hacia abajo— ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, no hay problema… Aunque sigo diciendo que deberíamos probarlo… —Draco sonrió

—Sí, yo también insisto. Ahora, el otro es el "Apello". Sirve…–La chica lo quedó mirando por la milésima de un suspiro… Qué bella que estaba la noche… ¿Cómo desperdiciar algo tan regio? Sin embargo, el chico no parecía prestarle atención a la suave luz de luna que trazaba contornos nacarados, ni al olor rozagante de la naturaleza, ni siquiera a la síncopa del agua costeante… Alucinante. Ésa era la palabra usada para describir la suntuosidad del asunto.

Una especie de centella iluminaba en la oscuridad, dónde soslayaba luz de la luna. El chico le seguía hablando, aunque ella ya no escuchaba. Acariciaba con una mano el borde ínfimo del agua, en ésa especie de película que tiene, más viscosa que la inferior… Veía el reflejo de su cara distorsionada, y, más arriba, el infinito, mientras los astros permanecían impertérritos arriba ¿Verían ellos su historia? Sonrió. El sonido difuso llegaba a sus oídos, oía parte de lo que el chico le explicaba. No importaba, podría ser romántica, pero no podía perderse de algo así… Los sueños se regocijaban adentro de ella, tomó la mano del chico, por lo que él ahogó su voz. La quedó viendo. El chico acarició con su otra mano, la de ella. La suavidad era superlativa, aunque la tentación vacilaba…

Escuchar el sonido de los grillos mirándose fanáticamente con él, juguetear con el agua graciosa… Qué bello que era sentir…

Había ciertas cosas que le hacían perder el control, y ésta era una de ellas… El chico apartó su mano, y la deslizó por la mejilla pálida de Hermione. La chica apartó la mano, mientras sentía cómo un temblor histérico le surgía del hombro… El rubio le tomó nuevamente de la mano, y mitigó sus nervios. Ésa mano, ése cuerpo junto al suyo nunca le faltaría. Siempre había estado junto a ella, y en los momentos más difíciles le había ayudado, sentir qué su futuro estaba en él, que en él encontraría su verdadero destino… Ay… Qué bien que se sentía… Y cómo deseaba poder decírselo…

Las caricias que él le daba ahora se deslizaban por el mentón, produciéndole un suave cosquilleo que se extendía por todo el cuerpo, era casi eléctrico, casi fatal. No podía pedir menos que eso… Ah, le encantaba… La confrontación de su cariño era casi inminente en ése momento…

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de sentimientos, todos haciendo efervescencia dentro de ella… Cómo deseba poder pasar todo el tiempo del mundo, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora junto al chico… Pasar su vida allí, en ésa escena nunca antes experimentada… La mano derecha se cerró sobre la mano izquierda del chico. Nunca antes había pensado en ésa conexión tan íntima, en esa comprensión que surgía inexplicablemente de los dos, cómo si hubieran estado esperando, jamás había pensado en todo ello de una manera tan compacta...

Su imaginación no estaba presente en ése momento. Cerró los ojos, no le hacía falta ver en ése momento… Sintió cómo algo adentro suyo se expulsaba de manera inconsciente hacia un costado. Se apoyó sobre su brazo para no caerse. Su mano estaba mojada, pero no importaba… No hacía frío, y el agua templaba todo. El viento empezó a enfurecer. Nubló sus oídos, e hizo que las hojas de los árboles volaran… Pero la ventisca cesó abruptamente. El agua, curiosamente, no había sido invadida por las hojas ni las ramas que podrían haber quedado…

En cambio, algo tan bello y cautivamente cayó desde, tal vez, un árbol lejano. Había montado en el viento, y ahora caía afectivamente sobre el agua… Haciendo que los rayos lunares la conquistaran… Una flor dorada, hermosa, se alejaba por la marea de la linfa… Las perlas caían de sus pétalos, y potenciaban su hermosura; y cada vez que el flujo la impulsaba, la chica se sentía cada vez más identificada con ella… Cómo se había desprendido de alguna planta, que la ataba a una realidad sedentaria, para alejarse en un impreciso viaje… Junto a su compañera la luna…

Un tanto romántica estaba… Pero no importaba… Ahora el chico jugaba con su pelo… Sonrió. La vida era hermosa… La vida, que antes le había concebido una simple sala de espera para la muerte, era, para ella, en realidad una hermosa expulsión de sentires…

—Te quiero… No sabes cuánto... –Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera inconsciente, y sus ojos se desviaron a los ojos en los cuáles se había perdido más de una vez— Mucho… Muchísimo

—No hace falta que te diga que yo también –La chica sonrió, y miró para abajo. Ése amor no podía hacerse esperar, no… No podía…

—Me haces sentir… —sus ojos se humedecieron— Grande. Realmente grande… Contigo mis pensamientos cambian… Gracias a ti, las puertas de la vida se abrieron nuevamente para mí ¡Y yo que no le veía salida! Estaba tan equivocada… Ahora me abriste los ojos, me separaste de mi lacerante realidad, Draco… No sabes todo lo que significa para mí ello… —El chico la abrazó con un brazo. Algo en su interior se revolucionó cuándo el chico hizo esto

—También me ayudaste –le recordó él— Compartimos una misma pena, más o menos simultánea… Eso a veces ayuda

—Sí… Tienes razón… —El chico, con la otra mano, le acarició el brazo izquierdo. Sintió un escalofrío que se liberó de su ser cuándo esto sucedió… Después de todo, estaba un poco sensible— Oh, oh, por favor, no toques… —El chico apartó su mano

—Sí… Estas un poco sensible, es normal, a mi también me pasó

—Sí… Si me acuerdo… —El chico la miró, cómo si desconfiara— ¡Aunque no lo creas, yo sí me acuerdo! –Una sonrisa pícara se deslizó por los labios del chico— ¡Para que veas que si me acuerdo, te lo diré! ¡Tú estabas en Madame Malkin, y la mujer no había rozado siquiera tu brazo, y tú ya protestabas! –Ambos soltaron una carcajada… Las hojas de los árboles crearon un efecto de iluminación veleidosa. Ambos sintieron el fresco viento que los inundó

—Momentos cómo estos sólo se viven una vez en la vida –apreció la muchacha. Él sólo asintió— Cómo desearía haber pasado más tiempo junto a ti, mi amor… —Le dijo. El chico la miró de reojo, pero impasible… Parecía temer a los que pudiera pasar— Haber pasado un millón de cosas, y así poder recordarlas…

—En cambio, nos pasamos la mitad de nuestras vidas insultándonos

—¿Insultándonos?

—Sí

—¿Por qué hablas en plural?

—¡Ah, ahora resulta que eres inocente! –le reprendió gracioso el chico. Hermione soltó una carcajada

—¿Yo, insultarte? ¡Jamás! Directamente fui a la acción y te pegué —_¿Por qué hablo de esto en medio de una escena increíblemente romántica? _Se preguntó

—Sí… Claro… Me imagino… —Ambos sabían cuál era la verdad, y no necesitaban discutirlo. Obviamente, la chica jamás admitiría su derrota

—Hoy siento cómo nunca antes he sentido –dijo ella, observando nuevamente la luna

—¿A que te refieres?

—No sé… Todo esto es tan fantástico, tan delicado… Qué exalta tus sentimientos… ¿No te parece? –El chico no contestó. Ella no necesitó respuesta… Sólo se limitaron a seguir viendo el infinito…

El chico estaba tumbado, y ella se había apoyado en el pecho de él, para mayor comodidad. Él la acariciaba en el brazo, produciendo todas esas sensaciones increíbles ya mencionadas.

Se preguntó por la flor ¿Qué sería de ella? Probablemente estaba ahora reuniéndose en lo perenne, junto con la luna… O tal vez el agua la había hundido, arremolinándola y haciéndola naufragar…

La hora del sueño tentaba, y la calidez que los abrigaba los llamaba. Sin embargo no durmieron. La chica siguió pensando… Las reflexiones acudían a su mente fluidamente… El chico la siguió mimando, ella correspondía a esto, y acariciaba parte de la cara del rubio.

Acercó un poco más su cara a la del rubio. Las hojas se arremolinaban en un costado de sus piernas, pero no molestaba… Ella por fin había encontrado su lugar, o al menos eso creía. El chico le empezó a susurrar algo en la oscuridad. Le decía cosas cómo "Nunca olvides que te quiero…" O "Daría mi vida por ti" Pero todo eso ya lo sabía…

Acercó un poco más la cara… Dubitativa. Algo dentro suyo explotaba de contención, aunque de atracción su otra parte… Sin embargo, ya nada le importaba más que el momento. Se incorporó un poco, se sentó, y el chico la imitó.

Él tendió una mano en su espalda, acercándola.

Ella se acercó aun más al chico.

Ambos estaban casi en contacto…

Sin embargo, un temblor por parte de la chica le indicó al rubio que estaba nerviosa, y se alejó un poco de ella… Hermione cerró los ojos ¿Se arrepentiría de ello en ése momento?

—Me gustas mucho… Doy todo por ti, Draco –Le dijo lentamente… Incitándolo… —No tienes idea… Ven… —El chico le sonrió. Ella suspiró tontamente… Le agarró por el cuello, y finalmente, luego de tanta espera, lo besó. Luego de tanta espera, de tanto sufrimiento, por fin estaban juntos… Notaba el sabor de la boca del muchacho, que exaltaba aún más todos sus sentimientos. En la garganta sintió un cosquilleo de nervios que quedó anulado por completo. El beso era eterno, jamás pararía… Nada existía más que la felicidad y el placer que experimentaban ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero podía ver todo lo que pasaba, imaginar el absoluto… Todo era ilógico y ya no existía la inercia. El brillo de lo hermoso los encandiló, el perfume de la seducción los sedó. Todo era un frenesí interminable, nada podría llegar a ser mejor. Sus mentes se podían leer, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ella sentía que sus sentidos podían de dejar de sentir ciertas cosas, su imaginación la sacaba de lugar… Nunca habían sentido esa sensación antes, y no querían quedarse solamente con ello…

Finalmente todo cesó. Se separaron, y se miraron cariñosamente durante un minuto… Luego, todavía con el sabor de la boca del muchacho, se levantó. Más tarde decidieron volver al castillo, envueltos en ésa especie de encantamiento, que los había aturdido.

* * *

_Y? Les gustó? Simplemente díganmelo! :)_

_Vayan a Reviews!_


	10. La mutación termina

_Bueno.. Estoy aquí nuevamente para presentarles mi nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por los consejos, espero poder tomarlos en cuenta... Lo que pasa es que ultimamente estoy volando.. No puedo ir mucho a los cybers, y todo lo que conlelva... Me han retardado en la publicación de los capitulos. De todas maneras esperaba que puedan leer rápidamente mi historia, se que no es corta, asi que les quiero dar tiempo. Mientras tanto, estaré escribiendo. Ademàs sufrí un pequeño retraso en cuanto al capitulo diecinueve (finalmente... finalmente está terminado :) Asi que buenoo.. Espero que sepan perdonarme. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo diez, no es de mis preferidos, pero bueno.._

_Los quiero! Sigan dejando sus reviews!_

_Fioo._

* * *

Cáp. 10 La mutación termina

Ella se levantó al día siguiente con toda la alegría de la noche anterior palpitándole con fiereza en el corazón. Se sentía un tanto incómoda al pensar en qué le diría al chico, pero eso estaba totalmente opacado para con la felicidad que se inflaba en su pecho. Fue a verse en el espejo y no encontró cambio alguno que observar, por lo tanto ello significaba que habría que esperar a que algo suceda para que esta caiga en cuenta de que su personalidad también había alterado. Supuso que no debía de ser grandes cambios.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Salió a desayunar con su… ¿Amigo? Y, aunque parezca imposible, no se hizo alusión alguna a lo pasado. Conversaron sobre nimiedades del presente, y luego fueron a clases de Pociones, _nuevamente_

—Hey ¿Cuántas clases de Pociones tenemos? Estoy acostumbrada a tener tres o cuatro horas por semana

—Bueno, al ser Slytherins, nos obligan a ir una o dos horas más —la chica frunció el ceño

— ¿Es posible que tengamos las mismas clases?

—No lo sé ¿Para que estas estudiando?

—Yo para ser Aurora —Al principio no captó lo que había dicho, pero, pasados unos segundos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Algunos cuadros protestaron

— ¿Es… es en serio? —Ella se tambaleó un poco

—Aunque no lo creas…

—Bueno, puede ser útil ¿No?

—Sí… —ella sonrió— puede ser útil

Llegaron finalmente a la mazmorra dónde impartía clases el profesor. Entraron junto con otros alumnos y, mientras esperaban a que los demás llegasen, a la chica la reubicaron junto con Zabini. Obviamente, la escena no la podía haber puesto más quisquillosa.

Esa clase retomaron la Poción Metamórfica. Siguieron con los pasos (que se volvieron más complicados) y hubo aún más explosiones que la clase anterior.

Más tarde, cuando salieron de esa clase, ella fue a Herbología mientras que se despedía de su amigo. En Herbología hizo grupos con Parkinson (Desgraciadamente) y con otra chica que ella no conocía.

Luego de esa clase, tuvo una hora libre en la cuál fue a conversar con Draco. Luego, tuvo Encantamientos, Runas antiguas, y, finalmente Transformación.

Llego agotada y hastiada a la Sala Común subterránea. Allí, se apartó de todo el mundo (Cómo solía hacer) Y empezó a hacer deberes. La costumbre en ella jamás se perdería. Dejó que su amigo le copiara un tanto…, y luego esperaron a que la Sala se vaciase para continuar con sus preciadas clases.

Esa noche siguieron viendo lo que eran ése tipo de maldiciones. Y, cuando ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse despierto por más tiempo (A eso de las dos de la mañana), ambos se retiraron con un cálido abrazo y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La chica no esperó mucho para quedarse dormida…

No hay palabras para expresar con que premura se despertó al día siguiente. No supo por qué, pero, bien abrió los ojos, se incorporó rápidamente y, cómo si fuera una incontrolable realidad que nacía desde sus entrañas, se dijo "El proceso ha terminado". Se cambió con rapidez y se miró sagazmente en el espejo. Se vio casi exactamente igual que antes, sólo que con los ojos más grandes, la sonrisa desagradable, y mucho más pálida de lo habitual. Sonrió automáticamente al ver su imagen, y deslizó sus manos hacia su cabello. Lo palpó, sintiendo cada hebra de él, sintiendo su sedosidad… Siguió arrastrando sus delgadas manos por el rostro, identificando cada rasgo, cada cualidad que poseía.

Se calzó un par de zapatos, y, luego de peinarse, salió a paso firme para la sala común. Se sentía más ligera al caminar, no sentía el duro golpe de los pies al rozar el suelo. Pensó que no los levantaba demasiado: otro cambio. Recorrió con la vista la Sala hasta encontrar al muchacho que buscaba, cómo de costumbre, le agarró del brazo y se alejaron caminando. El chico le preguntó varias veces hacia dónde le llevaba, pero ella no contestó. Cuando pensó en que estaban demasiado alejados de la sala común, lo empujó hacia un rincón oscuro, le rodeó con los brazos y le dijo

—Ya terminé de cambiar

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —la chica lo miró fijamente, clavando de manera hiriente su mirada en él

—Sí, lo digo en serio

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé. Y quisiera festejarlo… —la chica se acercó lo bastante cómo para que sus narices chocaran, ella sentía el aliento fresco de su amado bajo su nariz

—Te amo demasiado, Hermione…

—Lo sé —se limitó a responder altaneramente ésta. Sentía que algo en su interior se sublevaba cada vez más, sus bocas estaban a punto de entrelazarse nuevamente, estaban a unos escasos milímetros de lograrlo, cuando…

— ¡NO! ¡NO LO HARAS! —Una voz ya conocida (y en parte aborrecida) por la joven empujó a ambos enamorados hacia atrás, y, con un encantamiento protector, los separó — ¡NO ME ROBARAS A LA UNICA MUJER QUE HE QUERIDO EN TODA MI VIDA, ASQUEROSO HURON!

— ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! —Draco lo amenazó con la varita, pero ésta salió volando hacia atrás. La chica, con un profundo odio y asco hirviéndole desde adentro, se abalanzó contra su ex, y lo hizo para atrás con un encantamiento desarmador. El chico cayó para atrás y la miró con unos enormes ojos llorosos y ofendidos. Ésta lo miró con profundo aborrecimiento y, sintiendo cada vez más una fuerza sobrehumana, una furia que la ahogaba, disparó un maleficio torturador contra Ron. Experimentaba un refrescante alivio pero una sed de tortura aún mayor mientras hacía esto. Sólo sabía que la luz roja era absorbida por la oscuridad y que nada habría de qué preocuparse. Sólo sabía que el pelirrojo sufría, gritaba y lloraba a sus pies, que sentía ése dolor desgarrante que ella también había sentido, que no pararía tan fácilmente, que deseaba, más que nunca, acabar con ése chico. Empezó a reír lunáticamente, con ésa risa que sólo su madre tenía, le encantaba sentir ésa sensación de descarga, de liberación, de gozo y complacencia que le proporcionaba ése maleficio… Aún escuchaba los gritos de Ronald mientras éste se ahogaba en su propia pena… Que hermosa sensación

— ¡Hey! ¡Basta! —Le espetó Draco — ¡No aquí, no ahora! —se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de los miles de pasos de cientos de estudiantes que empezaban a convulsionar los pasillos. La chica, ignorando la preocupación de su amigo, le espetó

—Sólo haz lo necesario para que nadie nos vea. Esto aprenderá a comportarse ¿Verdad que sí, Weasley? —preguntó ella desdeñosamente, mientras hacía tomar impulso al hechizo, volviéndolo de un rojo incandilante.

— ¡No…! ¡No me hagas esto! —Le suplicó su amigo, que aún sufría las consecuencias de que su cuerpo absorba una maldición tan poderosa — ¡No! ¡Por favor…! —pero su voz era ahogada, y casi sin aliento. Se notaba el dolor en cada una de las palabras expresadas, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, y en su cuello empezaron a aparecer manchas moradas gradualmente. Sus mejillas se volvieron, poco a poco, pálidas y hubo un sonido parecido al de un globo cuándo se está desinflando de manera rápida. Fue entonces cuándo paró la maldición

— ¿Es suficiente para ti? ¿O necesitas otra lección? —preguntó ella mirándolo con profundo asco. El chico, mientras tanto y con un esfuerzo que se hacía notar, levantó su cabeza del piso, y la miró con un rostro ofendido, luego, dijo con una voz rasposa, amarga y resentida:

—Sabes que esto no es nada comparado a lo que sufro por dentro —la chica se limitó a reír

— ¿Sigues enamorado de mí? —Pero su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de indiferencia, y, luego miró por encima de su hombro, evitando la mirada del chico — ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Era obvio, y además McGonogall nos hizo jurar que no le diríamos a nadie —dijo jadeando el chico. Antes de terminar la frase, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza al piso, resignado a todo

—Levántate —dijo Draco —Tú nos contarás todo lo que McGonogall te dijo

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—No importa. Te obligaremos. Me han estado enseñando Legeremancia el año anterior —la chica lo miró, con ojos de enamorada

—Eres muy inteligente… En serio te quie…

— ¡CALLA! —Ron había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en gritar esto. Su respiración lenta y desordenada le hicieron contraerse y, luego de una profunda pausa, la miró con ojos llorosos y le dijo —No digas eso en frente mío

—Digo lo que quiero cuando quiero y cómo quiero. Nadie cómo tú me lo impedirá —pero entonces Draco le tomó de la mano, y le dijo al oído que leerían la mente de ésa escoria que estaba a sus pies. Ella sonrió e manera maligna, y esperó a que el rubio levantara su varita y dijera: "Legillimens!" Lo último que oyeron antes de ver vagas imágenes de la mente de Ron, fue un grito de negación, luego, una espesa niebla y una imagen difuminada de McGonogall hablando. De su boca salían palabras que hacían eco y se perdían en la nada, pero sin embargo, pudieron entender lo que pasaba. McGonogall le hablaba a Potter y a Weasley, ellos escuchaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par y pálidos (aunque podría haber sido la espesa niebla que se cernía ante ellos)

—…Por lo tanto, ahora la señorita Granger pertenece a Slytherin

—Pero… pero… —Potter paró en seco, no tenía la suficiente capacidad ni fuerza cómo para procesar la información y hablar al mismo tiempo —Pero ¿Cómo… cómo pasó todo esto? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, Potter. Pero entiendo que estén… Bueno, alarmados por esta decisión, pero les aseguro que no debe ser nada grave, una mera decisión tomada al azar por una etapa depresiva. Suele suceder

— ¿Depresiva? Oiga… ¿No le parece improbable? ¿No debe haber magia negra de por medio…? —pero la imagen se perdió, y pasó a una más antigua. Había un bebé pequeño de dos años que sostenía un osito de peluche, entonces, un chico un poco mayor que él (Debía de tener cinco años) le sacó el osito al bebé, y éste empezó a llorar. Y ¡PUM! El oso se había convertido en una tarántula que correteaba por el piso y subía aceleradamente por la pierna del chiquillo. Luego, la imagen se disolvió y mostró a otra, de cuando él tenía siete años

— ¿Qué diablos haces? —le preguntó ella, entre la furia y la risa a Draco

— ¡No se! ¡No soy bueno en esto!

— ¡Ay, por Dios, déjame a mí! —Después de que la chica sentenciara esto, la imagen se disolvió y volvieron a pisar tierra firme. Ron seguía impasible en el piso, aunque una aureola de pena se dilataba alrededor de su cuerpo mortificado. La chica, sin hacer rodeos, apuntó a la cabeza de Weasley, y dijo casi a gritos

— ¡Legillimens! —Todas sus fuerzas se concentraron en intentar hacer que el chico dijera la verdad, de intentar esparcir las capas de la mente inútiles para que le abran paso al recuerdo que ella buscaba… Sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos, en los ojos (que se habían cerrado con fuerza) y en la mente, cómo si todo dependiera de ellos. Y, luego de una fuerza inhumana, un dibujo de un día soleado se presentó en el rincón obscuro luego de que una vacilación los rodeara. Las voces eran claras, fuertes, y podían ser captadas con facilidad; las imágenes estaban totalmente claras. Entonces, escucharon de la boca de la directora salir oraciones

—… Por lo tanto, ahora la señorita Granger pertenece a Slytherin —los dos Gryffindors se miraron atemorizados. Luego, Potter preguntó lo anteriormente dicho. McGonogall le contestó

—No lo sé, Potter. Pero entiendo que estén… Bueno, alarmados por esta decisión, pero les aseguro que no debe ser nada grave, una mera decisión tomada al azar por una etapa depresiva. Suele suceder

— ¿Depresiva? Oiga… ¿No le parece improbable? ¿No debe haber magia negra de por medio…?

—No lo creo. No parecía… Poseída ni nada de ello. Además ¿Quién cree usted que podría haber cometido tal atrocidad? ¿Cambiarla físicamente y luego poseyerla?

—Todos sabemos quién lo haría. Pero… Está muerto —Todos se miraron aprensivamente. Luego, con gran dificultad, McGonogall habló

—Sí, Potter, y… el profesor Dumbledore (que me ha sido de gran ayuda estos días) Me ha dicho que sería totalmente imposible que… reviviera

— ¿Usted lo cree? ¿No lo ha hecho una vez ya? —preguntó el pelirrojo con voz quebrada

—Sí, Ron. Pero ya conoces la historia

— ¿Y sí hubiera creado más?

—Es imposible, su alma habría quedado destruida por completo

— ¿Y si ha descubierto otra forma de permanecer inmortal? ¿Algo más potente que los Horrocruxes? —todos quedaron absorbidos por un silencio aterrador, luego, la directora añadió que no lo sabían, que era imposible y que "la señorita Granger" actuaba por su propia cuenta. Volvieron a la realidad, Hermione mirando al chico agitada, y le dijo:

—Sólo recordarás que nos has visto a nosotros dos a solas. Olvidarás todo esto, y estarás convencido (y le darás también a Potter tus razones) que Voldemort no ha vuelto ¿De acuerdo? —el chico negó con la cabeza

—No me venderé

—No. No te venderás —la chica lo apuntó con la varita. Ron frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, para que el dolor no lo cegue —Imperio! —Experimentó una sensación de cosquilleo frío en la punta de sus dedos cuando hizo esto. Y, luego de haberle dado una clara orden a Ronald, lo dejó marchar, absorto en su olvido.

— ¡Estas completamente y absolutamente loca! —le espetó furioso el chico segundos después. Esta lo miró aguzadamente antes de contestar, estaba increíblemente feliz por haberse probado a si misma… que no podría entristecerse por un insulto. Ni siquiera de… Draco.

— ¿¿Yo?? ¿¿Loca? ¡Estoy más cuerda que cualquiera de ustedes! ¿No te das cuenta si de no ser por lo que he hecho hoy no hubiéramos sustraído tan importante información?

— ¡Podrían habernos matado! —Ella se limitó a reír

— ¿Quién? ¿El patético pelirrojo?

—No, pero alguien pudo haberse dado cuenta y habernos colocado en frente de todo. Somos mayores de edad y nos juzgarán cómo tales si nos descubren ¿Tienes idea de todas las consecuencias que podría traer?

— ¿A quién le importa si nos comportamos de manera inocente? ¿Si borramos las pruebas del crimen?

— ¡No — lo — sé! —El chico se exasperó y le agarró de los hombros. Ésta reaccionó inmediatamente y se protegió mediante un encantamiento. El campo de fuerza invisible los separó un tanto, luego de que Draco se calmó, la chica lo eliminó y lo miró con un odio completamente visible

—Creía que yo era más valiosa que tú —le respondió fríamente ella. El chico la quedó mirando, perplejo

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes. No creo que a él le guste escuchar que me estás tratando así —el rubio todavía la miraba fijo, cómo si no pudiera creer lo que sus oídos le decían

—Bueno ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón y listo —La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No le importaba la opinión del chico.

Los días pasaron sin emoción alguna, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado tres días más sin hacer nada. Nadie había percatado de ése cambio de conducta en ella por que había tenido la máxima precaución en no revelar esa careta suya a nadie…

Su relación con Draco se había enfriado un tanto, ya no hablaban tanto y ella se había "socializado" un poco más con sus compañeras, que la encontraban sumamente interesante al enterarse que era prima del rubio, lo que le molestaba un tanto. En los siguientes cinco días ella aprendió aún más hechizos dañinos, por lo que se hizo una experta en ello, _en verdad_ deseaba poder aplicarlos algún día contra Weasley. Sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ello...

En cuanto a su amor caprichoso y prohibido, no había mucho que decir. Fugaces besos que se esfumaban con el soplo del viento, aisladas caricias lejanas de ser mágicas y frías miradas que desencantaban todo arruinaban lo arduamente construido en una sola noche. Parecía que nada volvería a ser como antes, que la calidez y felicidad que borboteaba en la chica se había esfumado… Claro, el cambio había sido drástico y había distorsionado su personalidad y sus ideas, pero lo aún más impotente era que a la chica le gustaba su nuevo ser: sus ideales se habían convertido, sus ideas sobre el deleite se habían conmutado, encontraba gracioso el dolor ajeno, disfrutaba los gritos de pena, ya no era la de antes. Definitivamente todo había salido bien. En cuánto al hechizado de Weasley, ella lo manejaba bien. Podía obtener cualquier tipo de información si ella lo deseaba, con tan solo un movimiento de varita, el chico se encontraba a sus pies, y ella penetraba en su mente de manera abrupta. Hasta esos momentos, tan sólo había visto cómo Potter lo miraba intrigado por su indiferencia ante temas tales cómo el rumor del regreso del Señor de las Tinieblas, que se había alimentado del cambio de casa de la chica.

Pero nada de eso importaba verdaderamente…

El veinticuatro de Septiembre sucedió algo que cambió la rutina de sus días, que, hasta entonces habían sido aburridos. Ella se levantó en el albor de la mañana, sintiendo una premonición que no tendría por qué ser buena.

Como todas las mañanas solitarias, ésta sirvió para pensar ¿Qué le pasaba? Algo adentro suyo le indicó que eso no era lo que ella quería… y un remordimiento empezó a espesarse en su corazón ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tal vez no había cambiado tanto, después de todo… Tal vez la pérdida drástica de todo lo que había querido suponía un corazón más frío para sobrellevarlo… ¿Eso la ayudaría a sobrevivir?

Suspiró y se acurrucó sola en su cama. Miró a su costado. Ahora que lo pensaba… Se sentía tan vacía. Quería arreglar todo con su rubio, quería ser la antigua Hermione… Quería suponer que nada había pasado, seguir viviendo la vida sin tener que cargar con ése peso sujeto a la muerte… La esencia de todo lo que había amado tal vez si seguía adentro… tal vez ahora que necesitaba la fortaleza más que nunca, ésta había sumergido, ayudándola… tal vez todo era momentáneo. Tal vez todo pasaría.

Tal vez no.

Se levantó, y dio unas vueltas aburrida por el cuarto. Se acostó nuevamente, y cerró los ojos, confusa. ¿Por qué el dolor era demasiado real? ¿Por qué no todo desaparecía, por qué no podía seguir? Si… si podía continuar. Podía, pero… dejando atrás tantas cosas… No… Debía de haber otras maneras.

Dio otra vuelta, y luego decidió pararse. No había nadie en la habitación. Era libre de hacer lo que quería… Miró hacia las camas vacías. Si, a veces podía sentir la cinidad nacer de los ojos de las chicas. Más vacío… Oh, no podía ser. Debía de haber una respuesta a todo esto… No podía aislarse. No podía mezquinar su pena, no podía exiliarse… no podía. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Bostezó, y caminó hasta el baño. Mientras cruzaba la puerta, procuró en intentar encontrarse en el espejo… Encontrarse a sí misma, a su verdadero yo…

Más la imagen devuelta por el vidrio no era la que ella buscaba… No debía llorar, no… debía aceptar todo. Tal vez para eso había venido. Para buscar algo que jamás encontraría… o para aceptarse. Para aceptarse ¿Podía? ¿Realmente podía? Lo habría encontrado imposible antes… pero esos últimos días… Maldición. Una mañana lo había tirado todo. Así, ¿qué hacer?

—Todo como estaba antes estaba bien. Solo es mi antiguo yo el que lo niega… hay que sobrellevar todo… cueste lo que cueste.

Luego de haberse preparado, se rodeó de sus compañeras de habitación, y un tanto hastiada escuchó las estupideces que tenían para decir. Luego de ello, salió de la Sala Común al Gran Salón y fue a encontrarse con Draco, que ya era una costumbre

—Hola —saludó aburrida esta al sentarse a su lado

—Hola —respondió vagamente él. Lo miró, sin poder evitarlo, al los ojos. Sintió un dolor potente inundándole el pecho… Lo amaba tanto… ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Por qué no podía? Malditos lazos… Podía sentir su respiración lenta y tranquila, los movimientos de su piel junto a la suya… Bendición. Esto, verlo, era el cielo. Sus ojos, su nariz, su cara… su boca. Oh, se sentía tan bien. La luz que despedía éste chico, para ella era una bendición. Toda la locura desaparecía si lo tenía… ¿Cómo hacérselo saber? No quería más barreras. La perfección sería la libertad… Allí podría decirle todo lo que quiera… podría abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo… Pero no así.

Rompiendo el encanto, una lechuza gris fue volando hasta la mesa de Slytherin, y le pidió a Hermione siete Knuts a cambio del periódico

—No entiendo para que recibes eso —le espetó el chico segundos después

—Oh, para saber otras cosas

— ¿Qué otra cosas?

—Te lo diré una vez que haya visto el periódico —lo hojeó de adelante para atrás, hasta que por fin dio en lo buscado. En la parte de "Avisos", había un considerable recuadro de líneas gruesas y negras con una foto de una Curandera sosteniendo un bebé y haciendo levitar al mismo tiempo una ampolla llena de unos extraños polvos que mutaban de color al frente de ella. Abajo, con grandes letras azules decía "HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO PARA ENFERMEDADES Y HERIDAS MAGICAS", y abajo una descripción de las diferentes funciones del hospital "Heridas causadas por magia, encantamientos, animales y sala de partos". Abajo, en una letra aún más pequeña, decía "Solicite aquí planilla de trámites y registro. Ante cualquier consulta, envíe una lechuza a: Portland Place, 759. Su pregunta es importante". Ella sonrió con satisfacción luego de leer esas simples líneas

— ¿Qué…?

—Escucha, en el caso remoto de que a ti se te ocurra mandar una carta a tu padre preguntándole por mi acta de nacimiento, todo tardaría más de tres días, por lo tanto decidí tomarlo por mi propia cuenta ¿Esta bien? —Sintió casi como las palabras nacían de otra boca. Dolía. Dolía saber cuánto lo amabas… y no poder decirlo. Dolía, era un arrebato hacia sus sentimientos, una laceración a su sentir…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

—Que ya sé dónde preguntar por mi acta… —ella sonrió— Y sólo necesitaba la dirección

— ¿Pero dónde…? —Sus ojos se desplazaron hasta la hoja abierta del periódico — ¿En San Mungo?

—Sí —ella se encogió d hombros y agarró una tostada— Es simple y rápido. Solo necesito que me digas mi nombre completo

—Err… ¿Tu nombre completo?

—Sí

—Pues… verás… Yo… No lo sé

—Ah. Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que diga la carta? ¿Te parece así? —se aclaró la garganta y comentó con otra tonalidad de voz— "Requiero que busquen y me traigan mi acta de nacimiento. Muchas gracias. Yo" —El chico la miró fijamente antes de contestar, y ella sintió que en ésa mirada le preguntaba: "¿Por qué? Dime… ¿Por qué me tratas así?"

—No tengo idea de tu nombre completo, pero creo que es el mismo que el que tienes ahora... ¿Viste en el árbol genealógico?

—Sí…

—Bien, pues decía "Hermione Jane…"

— ¡¡Ya sé cómo decía!! —Ante el grito, varias personas voltearon sus cabezas y miraron fijamente a la chica. Pero esta no se inmutó, siguió viendo con un odio impropio a su amigo…— No soy estúpida

—Ya lo sé

—Bien, quería que quedara en claro —Más dolor. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan inexpresiva? ¿Por qué ése castigo? Sin poder hacer más, y todavía con su corazón repleto de tormento, dio media vuelta la cabeza y se dispuso a recortar mediante magia el artículo del diario, más bien dicho, la publicidad. Luego de esto, fue a la pajarera de las lechuzas, y envió una carta a Portland Place 759 pidiendo el acta de nacimiento de "Hermione Jane Lestrange", o por lo menos una comprobación de sus padres.

Bajo casi corriendo hacia Historia de la Magia, a sumergirse en el sopor de la clase de Binns. Encontró en ella a algunas de sus compañeras… Draco no tomaba esas clases, así que tomó asiento junto a otra persona.

Paso la tarde deambulando de clase en clase, viendo hechizos cada vez más complejos que tenían varias complicaciones en cuanto a entendimiento. Tuvo que parar la clase un par de veces (nadie hacía esto ya que no prestaban atención) para pedir las exactas explicaciones del tema. Obviamente, todo el mundo se acercaba a pedirle consejo sobre los temas vistos…

Lo realmente importante del día aconteció a la noche, cuando se dirigía la Sala Común de Slytherin en las mazmorras. Iba acompañada de Draco cuando sucedió. Todo fue como un haz de luz, sentían el latigazo arder en sus brazos, cómo ése dibujo en sus pieles cobraba vida y hacía arder furiosamente todo, la Marca Tenebrosa los llamaba…

Ambos se miraron mientras reprimían un alarido de dolor. Fueron corriendo hacia el séptimo piso, dónde la Sala Multipropósito. Allí ambos giraron sobre sí mismos y desaparecieron en un sonoro "PUM!".

El primer plano del lugar era un sitio dónde la obscuridad absorbía. Se escuchaba el lejano ruido de algunos animales de la noche, y ambos siguieron caminando por el estrecho sendero que se abría ante ellos

—Es… es mi casa —dijo en un susurro ahogado por el miedo Draco. Ella lo entendía: Temía lo que le pudiera estar haciendo a su padre. Ella ignoró el comentario y estiró el brazo izquierdo mientras pasaba por el portón negro, que lo atravesó inmediatamente. Siguieron por un frondoso jardín ataviado de bellezas y magnificencias. Podían ver el dibujo de la mansión a lo lejos, el mármol blanco apenas resaltaba en la oscuridad. Escucharon pasos lejanos, y luego, una voz susurrante. Luego, poco a poco, el lugar se llenó de esos extraños ruidos. Sentía miedo, un miedo inexpresable. Ella se había vuelto inexpresiva… Sin querer, tomó la mano de su rubio para darse confianza. Eso era el cielo Su piel tersa en contacto con la suya, sublevándole los sentimientos. Tenía que decirle… decirle cuánto le importaba… Pero no. Su corazón, su lengua, su boca calló. Maldición. Dolía.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta del caserón, ya el lugar estaba inundado de la presencia de esas personas. Abrieron la puerta con sumo cuidado, y sintieron el terror del ambiente. Ambos caminaron advirtiendo de la vibración de sus cuerpos, del temor acogido en sus almas… Siguieron caminando al lado de esas sombras susurrantes y, cuando llegaron a la puerta final, pudieron experimentar el pánico del ambiente una vez más.

Algunos Mortífagos esperaban impacientes la apertura de la puerta, otros con aprensión, pero todos iguales de ansiosos y expectantes. Al final, Draco pudo abrir la puerta y ambos pasaron por el umbral del pavor… La sala dónde se reunirían era aún más obscura, ni siquiera el sofocante fuego de la chimenea alumbraba el lugar. Sólo se apreciaba la escasa silueta de una gran mesa dibujada en la oscuridad, no había nadie en la sala todavía. La pequeña cantidad de personas se fue aglomerando en la sala, ninguna se animaba a tomar asiento todavía… No hasta la llegada del "Señor Oscuro".

Se quedaron todos cuchicheando entre sí por algunos minutos, Draco le decía que no veía a su padre, lo que lo puso demasiado inquieto. Iba y venía con pasos nerviosos, repitiendo la misma oración, y, de vez en cuándo, parándose en puntas de pié para mirar sobre la multitud

— ¡Basta! —Le susurró ella segundos después, debía tranquilizarlo… Decirle que estaba todo bien… Darle apoyo, deseaba hacer todo esto y más… el rubio la necesitaba.— Estará bien, puede que llegue tarde… —y, en efecto, Lucius Malfoy llegó atrasado momentos después de ello, su rostro estaba cetrino y aún más pálido, era notorio que no había pasado unos buenos meses, podía verse la sombra de la tristeza y el horror reflejado en su semblante dubitativo…

El ambiente estaba sofocado, muchas de las personas se mostraban nerviosas o inquietas. Ella… no sabía como sentirse. Estaba demasiada exhausta como para sentir aún más. El temor, terror ya no existía. Podía sufrir. Podía llorar, pero nada realmente importaba si no había felicidad. Era toda la misma monotonía…

Más cuchicheos, nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz. Ella podría haber gritado si hubiese querido… No. El ruido era aún mayor que el que hubiese hecho una sola persona gritando. Pero reinó un silencio lastimero cuando una persona llegó a la habitación.

Ataviado de una larga túnica negra, cuya capucha le cubría gran parte del rostro, el Señor de las Tinieblas ingresó a la habitación de manera repentina, cómo una aparición pero más soberbia. Emergió de entre las sombras como un susurro, no de esa manera cruda y repentina de una aparición, no… Esto era magia más poderosa, más secreta, iba más allá de los poderes limitados de un mago normal. Conocía los más secretos artes de las torturas, de lo imposible, y así se mostraba ante sus inferiores… Los Mortífagos advirtieron en ello y enmudecieron al instante, admirando al hombre al que servían. El lord miró a todos con unos violentos ojos rojos, e indicó a cada uno de ellos, sin la necesidad de hablar, su ubicación. Los últimos fueron los más cercanos a él, y Hermione ocupó un lugar a la derecha de dónde se sentaba su amo. A la izquierda estaba un Mortífago alto al que ella no conocía, con toscas facciones y un aire de soberbia, pero, al lado del Señor Oscuro, esa soberbia se convirtió en incertidumbre y un tanto de pánico.

Vio con pena, pero a la vez de satisfacción, de que Draco Malfoy estaba alejado, más o menos a la mitad de la mesa. Disimuló su sonrisa cuidadosamente cuando advirtió en que la mayoría de los Mortífagos la observaban, como si fuera un novedoso artículo de dudosa calidad en una tienda de regalos. Aunque ellos siempre intentaban disimular la curiosidad reflejada en sus rostros cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas se fijaba en ellos.

Finalmente, la voz fría, alta y clara habló, provocando una sensación cegadora en todos

—Brigitte ¿Que es lo que me traes? —una bruja menuda, de un aspecto petulante y grandes ojos negros cuyos párpados estaban surcados por dos líneas negras gruesas, dijo con un leve temblor en su voz

—Milord, he inte… intentado desviar la atención en esos _m… muggles_ atrayéndolos hacia los sangre sucia, m… milord, pero... —su voz carraspeó— Pero no me han prestado atención, alegando que eso era tiempo pasado… Aunque he sa sacado un nuevo tema de inves… investigación —la mujer se enderezó tiesa esperando la respuesta del Señor Oscuro

—Un nuevo tema de investigación… —repitió el lord— ¿Tomarán o no tomarán en cuenta ello? —la mujer se inclinó hacia la mesa, y luego asintió dubitativamente

—Creo que sí, p… porque ya empezaron a e… experimentar… Con magia… —el lord se apoyó sobre sus manos, en forma pensativa. Luego alzó su rostro y dijo

— ¿Qué tipo de experimentación?

—Eeh… Bueno, yo… —la mujer miró azorada hacia abajo— Yo… creo que… que es experimentación para ver si… si la magia se puede heredar de _muggles_…

—Participarás en ello. Formularás todas las hipótesis que sean necesarias para convencerlos—ella asintió temerosa. Luego, sus ojos carmesí se deslizaron hacia Lucius Malfoy

—Lucius, ¿Has hecho lo que te encomendé?

—S… sí, milord… —Lucius Malfoy se puso pálido cuando oyó su nombre. El temor era notorio en cada fibra de su ser aunque su voz era firme —He obtenido los resultados pensados… para… para lo que se… lo que se podría esperar en una semana

— ¿Y bien?

—He logrado hechizarla luego de muchos improvistos. Umbridge no es fácil de embrujar…

—Eso es el principio… —desalentó él— Necesitamos ser precisos y detallistas. No se deben percatar de mi regreso… —observó la mesa intensamente— Yaxley ¿Hay movimientos extraños? —Yaxley se enderezó, como de costumbre: siempre intentando ser aprobado por el Señor Oscuro

—Si señor, por lo visto, reciben continuas visitas de la directora. Discuten momentáneamente y luego se va… Siempre es el mismo tema de conversación al parecer

— ¿Y Azkaban?

—Milord, creo que la mejor fecha sería el doce de Enero. Ese día es el previo a la negociación con los dementores, y ellos se transforman en empecinados por las expectativas, milord… Así que creería que ese sería el día clave para actuar

—El doce no —dijo lenta y peligrosamente Voldemort— Azkaban estará vigilado, no eres el único en percatarse de ello, Yaxley… Además, los pocos que han fugado están siendo buscados, y por lo tanto, temen su regreso. Los Aurores refuerzan la cautela, percibiendo su razonamiento… El veinte será un buen día si todo sale como lo esperado. Claro, teniendo en cuenta de que el secretismo se mantenga hasta esa fecha —Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione— ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —los ojos de la multitud se posaron curiosamente en ella, lo que le molestó un tanto. Ella entendía, el Señor de las Tinieblas no confiaba en ella

—Yo no dije nada— se resguardó ella. No estaba de ánimos para pelear, no estaba de ánimos para insultar… Quería irse. Lo haría corto— Yo protegí el secreto, y averigüé algunas cosas —Como el Señor de las Tinieblas no dijo nada, ella prosiguió—Potter y Weasley sospechan de… de su regreso. McGonogall les advirtió de mi cambio de casa, y formularon algunas…. Hipótesis, pero no están seguros y lo dan por imposible. Además, le apliqué a Weasley un encantamiento Imperius para que confundiera a Potter… Sobre… Ciertas cosas —el Señor Oscuro esbozó una sonrisa de codicia. Ella entendió, se había percatado de su cambio. Sin embargo, sólo fue efímero, pues volvió a posar sus ojos en la mesa, absorto en sus pensamientos

—Antes de tomar Azkaban debemos tomar todas las precauciones ya dichas. Cuando llegue el veinte de octubre, atacaremos. Y recién ése día podremos concentrarnos en nuestra prioridad… Hay que organizarnos. Los pocos que quedamos debemos imponer el orden y para ello debemos utilizar todos nuestros conocimientos mágicos. Hay que limpiar esta sociedad de todos los impuros que van regresando poco a poco, reestablecer el orden, aclarar los puntos. Pero no será posible a menos de que reclutemos a más hombres y mujeres y volvamos a tener entre nuestras filas a los caídos y aprisionados… Para ello requiero de un nuevo espía, uno que sea confiable… Y se quien podría ser —sus ojos se posaron en Hermione— Tendrás que fingir arrepentimiento por lo hecho, inculparás a alguno de nosotros de haberte hechizado, justificando todos tus cambios. No negarás ser hija de Bella — muchos de los Mortífagos exclamaron débiles sonidos de sorpresa, algunos abrieron los ojos demostrando estupor ante esto, pero enmudecieron al ver la expresión del Señor Oscuro, quién, tranquilamente prosiguió—, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo necesario para convencerlos, y así ser mi espía en la Orden. Alguien de quien no podrán desconfiar —ella asintió— Además, necesitaremos a alguien que pueda internarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts… Tengo un objeto valioso allí

_¿Y? ¿Que opinan? ¡Diganmelo en reviews! :D_


	11. Recuerdos perdidos

_Recuerdos perdidos.. Aquí respondo a algunas de sus peticiones! Espero que lo disfruten.._

_Fioo._

* * *

Cáp. 11 Recuerdos perdidos

Veía un terreno escabroso, la oscuridad penetraba a sus ojos y eso le molestaba. Se sentía en movimiento aunque ella no caminaba ¿Dónde estaba? Veía pasar grandes casas que no se salvaban del absoluto negro, y desaparecían en la oscuridad mágicamente. Definitivamente se movía. Se intentó acomodar, iba semi acostada, y podía sentir la tersa manta de dormir a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero algo andaba mal, se supone que era de noche, y que a esas horas ella debería estar durmiendo ¿A dónde la llevaría su madre? En la posición en la que estaba le era difícil poder moverse. Tiró la cabeza para atrás para intentar verla, pero sólo vio más negro… Por la manera en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en "ese objeto negro", sospechó que debía de ser una túnica. Movió tontamente los brazos, e intentó movilizar los dedos de las manos, pero con dificultad, cómo si los nervios no le respondieran correctamente. Luego, vio como un objeto pálido, aun más pálido que la blancura, sobresalía nacaradamente en la obscuridad, parecía una mano: una gran mano similar a la de una araña. La mano junto con el brazo, bajó para sostenerla. Luego, ella volteó la cabeza y bostezó. Hubo un resoplido, un frío resoplido. Por cómo se oyó la voz, frunció el entrecejo y empezó a llorar. Luego, la misma voz (que provenía horriblemente desde arriba, como si fuera la del cuerpo que la sostenía), le dijo "¡Cállate, niña estúpida!", por lo que empezó a llorar aún más. Luego, sintió cómo su cuerpo oscilaba terriblemente, y cómo la mano blanca que la sostenía, agarraba una varita, y, mientras reprimía más llantos, vio horrorizada cómo de ella salía una especie de luz gris, que la envolvió y le impidió seguir llorando a gritos, lo que la molestó aun más, y sus ojos siguieron regurgitando esas lágrimas molestas, por simple pavor, aunque no producía sonidos.

Sintió que doblaba hacia la izquierda, deseaba hablar, pero no podía ¿Quién era aquel que la transportaba? ¿A dónde la llevaban? Pataleó un par de veces, y descubrió con horror que su cuerpo era el de un bebé ¡Algo estaba mal! ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué la habían transformado? ¡Necesitaba ayuda, y rápido! Pataleó con más fuerzas, intentando liberarse del hombre que la aprisionaba, pero solo obtuvo que la hechizaran una vez más, esta vez dejándola casi petrificada… Se oía un grito lejano, alguien la llamaba… Pero ¿Quién era? No podía identificarlo, solo sabía que, quien quiera que fuese el que la transportaba, la llevaba hacia una gran casa, que tenía grandes letras encima. Era un cártel que decía "Sala Cuna — Orfanato"… ¿Quién la acarrearía hasta allí? ¿Qué andaba mal con ella? ¡No, que la transportasen a un orfanato no! Pero sus piernas no le respondían… La voz la seguía llamando, ella lo ignoraba, hasta que el llamado se volvió insoportable… Fue entonces cuando todo lo anterior se desvaneció, apareció en la sala común de Slytherin, y descubrió que quien le gritaba era Draco Malfoy

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó fastidiada, intentando recordar lo soñado

—Estabas llorando de dormida

— ¿Yo? —Se sintió incomoda… ¿Ella? ¿_Llorando_?

—Sí, balbuceabas cosas ininteligibles y pataleabas —ella reprimió un bufido. Recordó que la noche anterior se habían quedado conversando sobre la reunión, y que se había quedado dormida en la sala común por la vagancia que le producía desplazarse hacia su dormitorio. Suspiró, sentía que su esqueleto le dolía

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Sábado

—Ah… —se incorporó con dificultad. Estaba, realmente _muy_ adolorida

— ¿Qué soñabas?

—No tengo idea… Algo así como que… —frunció el entrecejo, concentrándose— soñaba que era pequeña, un simple bebé… Y que… Y que el Señor Oscuro me llevaba a un… Orfanato, creo… —el chico la quedo observando, estupefacto

— ¿Puedes recordar cosas como esas?

— ¿Recordar? ¿Sucedió en verdad?

—No lo sé… Pero creo que ha sido el quien te llevó al Orfanato, tía Bella no quería despegarse de ti

—Oh… —se sintió incómoda, y desvió la vista hacia la ventana, el chico apoyó su mano en su pierna. Ella levantó la mirada suavemente, casi cómo una mirada seductora, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y sonrió. Se quedaron observando así por un hermoso segundo, hasta que un sonido similar al de una piada los desconcentró. Una lechuza color parda y oscura se deslizaba a través de los cielos, hacia la ventana del dormitorio. Rasgó con la pata el vidrio, produciéndole una sensación de escalofríos. Hermione abrió el vidrio de la ventana y la dejó entrar. Luego, el animal sobrevoló la habitación, dejó caer una carta, y salió volando hacia el infinito.

La chica, curiosa, se abalanzó hacia el sillón (sitio dónde residía el sobre), y se fijó en la inscripción. Esta rezaba:

"Para la Srta. Hermione Jane Lestrange B., Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Sala Común de Slytherin"

Esta abrió el sobre con esperanza y de él cayeron dos pergaminos. Agarró el primero, escrito con tinta roja, y lo leyó. En él decía:

_(Ver ficha adjunta) _

_A la Srta. Hermione J. Lestrange B.:_

_Le rogamos que disculpe las molestias, pero que debe completar la ficha, antes de solicitar el acta. Muchas gracias._

_Director del hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Henry G. Beng._

Enojada, desplegó con odio el segundo papel, que básicamente era una ficha de datos. Decía cosas tales cómo: Edad, fecha de nacimiento, descendencia mágica (tache lo que no corresponda: bruja—_muggle_/mago—_muggle_/_muggle—muggle/_bruja—mago), nombre de los padres (apellidos originales), fecha de nacimiento de los padres, tipo de raíz mágica, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que poner

— ¿Nombre de los padres? —Dudó un minuto antes de contestar— Bellatrix ¿Black? Y… y… ¿Qué Lestrange? ¿Cuál era el nombre de mi "supuesto" padre? ¿El marido de Bellatrix?

—Rodolphus —contestó distraído el rubio

—Oh... ¿Y la edad?

— ¿La edad? Eeh… —el chico se ruborizó— no tengo idea, creo que la tía Bella tenía cincuenta y cuatro antes de morir, pero… Lestrange... No tengo idea…

— ¿Y _qué diablos _es "raíz mágica"?

— ¿Raíz mágica? —El chico frunció el entrecejo— No estoy seguro… Pero creería que es de qué tipo de familia vienes

—Eso ya lo preguntan antes… ¿Ves? Descendencia mágica

— ¡No, no, no, no entiendes!

— ¿No entiendo qué?

—Verás… —el chico suspiró— entre las familias de magos existen diferentes tipos de familias… Los sangres impuras (que tienen despreciable sangre _muggle _en sus venas) y los sangre puras (sin una gota de sangre _muggle_ en sus venas) —sonrió con deleitable satisfacción— Pero ahora todo el mundo dice ser sangre pura ¿Me sigues? Y hay muchas distorsiones, y muchas familias sangres puras terminan manchándose por culpa de otros… Entonces, "supuestamente" ya no tendrían que ser sangres puras. Pero, por lógica, si es un pariente que no tiene nada que ver con tu familia cabecera, sigues siendo sangre pura, pero... Cómo te diría… Bajas de nivel ¿Entiendes?

—Sí…

—Bien, entonces, existen tres tipos de familias sangres puras: los de sangre verdadera (definitivamente sin una gota de sangre _muggle_ en nuestras venas), los de sangre intermedia (manchados por un pariente, preferentemente lejano), y las impuras (que tienen sangre _muggle_ lejana en sus venas). Y a eso le llaman "raíz familiar"… Pero… ¿"Raíz mágica"? No lo sé…

— ¿Yo qué sería?

—Eeh… Sangre pura verdadera

— ¿Y tú?

—También…

—Oh, fantástico —ambos sonrieron— Volviendo al tema de las edades... Estoy más que segura de que Lestrange ha sido compañero del Señor de las Tinieblas cuando venían al colegio… —Draco casi se atraganta cuando escuchó ello

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues… Bien… Eeh… ¿Cómo explicártelo? —Se sintió azorada— El ante año pasado, Potter iba a clases particulares con Dumbledore. Allí vieron el pasado del Señor Oscuro, investigando e imaginando que cosas podrían llegar a ser ciertas… (Y qué eran ciertas) Analizaban recuerdos que lo involucrasen a él… Y por ello Potter, Weasley y yo no vinimos al séptimo curso aquí

—Oh… Bien. Eeh… Volviendo al tema de las edades…

—Sí. También sabemos que, cuando teníamos doce años de edad, habían pasado cincuenta años de la apertura de la cámara de los secretos. Voldemort tenía, en ese entonces, dieciséis años. Por lo tanto, hace seis años, Voldemort tenía sesenta y seis años, por lo tanto Lestrange también. Y si le sumamos seis años a ello, Lestrange debería tener ahora setenta y dos años…

—No estoy segura de que le haya llevado tanta edad… —El chico arrugó el entrecejo— Me refiero a que mi tía tenía cincuenta y cuatro años al morir, y… Y ambos, junto con el hermano de Rodolphus entraron a las filas de los Mortífagos al mismo tiempo… Y según vos… Mi tía debería de haber tenido cómo doce años… —Hermione estaba con la pluma en la comisura de la boca y el ceño fruncido

—Tal vez no se haya casado con tanta diferencia de edad…

—Si es así, el padre de Rodolphus lo debería haber tenido a los dieciocho años —Hermione arrugó la nariz

—No tengo idea… ¿Estás seguro que mi madre tenía ésa edad antes de morir?

—Bueno… No sé … Pero… Bueno, creería que sí

—Que horror… ¿Cómo hago ahora?

—No tengo idea… —Resopló— Supongo que deberíamos concentrarnos en inventarle edad… O tal vez ni haya firmado el certificado de nacimiento

—Oh… No lo sabía, no me extrañaría de Bellatrix

—Si quieres le pregunto a alguien…

— ¿A tu padre?

—No lo sé… Se amedrenta mucho cuándo hablamos de ello… Al parecer… No sé, o tiene mucho miedo o se averguenza

—Oh… bueno, podría ser un poco de los dos... Me inclino a inventarle la edad a Rodolphus Lestrange… —Exhaló— No creo que tengan dieciocho años de diferencia, es cómo sí… Cómo sí… ¿Te imaginas qué a esta edad te comprometan con un bebé recién nacido? —Ambos se mostraron asqueados simultáneamente, y rieron.

Sin embargo, no estaban seguros de las edades, por lo tanto, la dubitación la sedó en su intento de responder

— ¿Dices que coloque las edades?

—No lo sé… Podrían estar equivocadas

—Ya lo sé. Pero no nos queda otra opción. Además, enviaré otra carta explicándoles parte de mi historia ¿Te parece?

—Hum… No lo sé… Muchas cosas podrían salir mal —la chica blanqueó los ojos

—Siempre en tu papel de "tranquilo y prudente". No intentes fingir lo que no eres…

— ¿Qué? Sólo digo…

—No soporto que intentes hacerte el prudente, o algo así. Sabes perfectamente que no lo eras antes, que, es más, eras _impulsivo_. Así que no critiques todo lo que pienso, por que sabes perfectamente que tú eres así

—Me di cuenta de ello el año pasado. Las personas cambian, y tú lo sabes perfectamente

—Sí, si lo sé —enmudeció, no tenía ganas de discutir en esos momentos, se limitó a resoplar fastidiada y a recostarse sobre el sillón. Se incorporó rápidamente, y convocó pergamino, pluma y tinta, e inició el proceso de llenar la planilla. Todo tardó cuarenta minutos, cuando lo finalizó, inició una carta explicando sus motivaciones y excusándose de algunos errores o distorsiones que tuviera la planilla.

Una vez que lo hubo terminado, fue a la pajarera e las lechuzas y seleccionó una para llevar su respuesta. Finalmente, volvió a las mazmorras para dormir un poco más, pero no pudo: aún un día sábado a las siete de la mañana le era difícil dormir. Dio vueltas innecesarias en a cama, semi dormida, sintiendo ese majadeo que alberga uno mientras se debate entre la lucidez y el sueño.

Mientras pensaba en cosas sin razón, transformando lo ilógico en lógico, no se dio cuenta de algo: unas voces alejadas acudían a su cerebro, haciéndola recordar otras épocas: cuando era apenas una pequeña…

Finalmente, cayó en el placer del sueño, y, mientras toda su mente obscurecía, ella seguía escuchando esas voces: una de ellas le pertenecía a una mujer que reía estruendosamente, pero que le hablaba a alguien con una voz extremadamente dulce… Las palabras salían empalagosamente de su boca… Y una vocecita chillona que reía le respondía: claramente era la voz de una pequeña.

Sin embargo, no soñó. Sólo recordaba esos momentos, y podía sacar a luz algunas frases, y algunos fragmentos de las conversaciones, que no eran muy relevantes. La mujer, que por supuesto era Bella, decía tales cosas cómo "Mi vida… ¿Nos ves en ésta foto? Mírala, mírala bien ¿Quién es esa chiquita? ¿Sabes quién es? Sí… Esa eres tú ¿Te acuerdas? Fue el Sábado, cuando tía Cissy nos visitó… ¿Y ves esta otra foto? Aquí sólo estamos nosotras dos…" Y su voz se tornó amarga de repente "Pero ¡Mira ésta otra foto! Aquí estás tú con tu varita de juguete, fue cuándo te la regalé. Algún día tendrás una de verdad, pero pasará mucho tiempo para ello…" Las voces a veces flaqueaban, se esfumaban súbitamente…

Ocasionalmente le venían momentáneos sucesos que se mermaban hasta desaparecer por completo en su mente. Una de ellas fue un pequeño trozo de madera alargado y lustrado, con un parecido a una varita, nada más que en miniatura, del que salían chispas anaranjadas, que volaban por el aire y, cuando hacían contacto con algún objeto, lo transformaban en un animal o juguete, y luego volvían a la normalidad. Oyó la risa de un bebé, cómo si estuviera enloquecido…

Otro acompañó el sonido de una mujer llorando, ella estaba en una habitación gris muy grande. Luego, un gritito y una hipada, y luego, el bebé empezó a llorar. Bellatrix entró en la habitación, sonrojada y con su cara húmeda, miró hacia la pequeña, la abrazó, y le susurró un par de cosas al oído. Ella pudo observar, mientras su madre la alzaba, que tenía el brazo izquierdo al descubierto, y la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba al rojo vivo, cómo cuándo el Señor de las Tinieblas llama a sus Mortífagos.

Sin embargo, todo fue efímero, y despertó rápidamente (aún más rápido de lo que ella habría querido), y descubrió amargamente, que sólo eran las diez de la mañana. Irascible e histérica, se levantó súbitamente de la cama, y se dispuso a deambular sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio.

Luego de salir de la sala común, se acordó de lo que le habían encomendado el día de la Junta Mortífaga. Sin embargo, no entendía que hacer, pues no le habían dado un lapso de tiempo favorable ¿Cuándo actuaría? No podía llegar un día, así cómo así, a la sala de Gryffindor y decirles a Potter y a Weasley que estaba arrepentida de lo hecho, y hacerles la película. No obstante, debería ser en algunas vacaciones, llegar a un determinado lugar y hablarles. Era muy improbable, empero lo era aun más estando en el colegio.

Luego de dar idas y vueltas, decidió hacerlo en las Vacaciones de Navidad, pero ir mostrando señales de arrepentimiento. Además, debería eliminar el maleficio Imperius en Weasley, y también hacerlo olvidar lo vivido… Un hechizo Anti—Imperius y un Hechizo Desmemorizante… Eso sería todo.

Se preguntó si a esas horas estaría despierto, para llamarlo, convocarlo a través del Imperius, y hacerlo olvidar… Llegó a la conclusión de que, a esas malditas horas de un día sábado, ella era una de las únicas alumnas despiertas… Weasley no sería una excepción.

Sintiendo cómo el estómago le crujía, decidió ir a desayunar. Había muy pocas personas en el Gran Salón, pero eso le gustaba: detestaba el gentío. Se sentó sola y apartada en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, y, viendo como llegaba la lechuza del periódico, sacó un monedero para pagar los siete knuts correspondientes. Miró con aburrimiento el periódico mientras la lechuza despegaba su vuelo de regreso. La tapa decía algunas cosas sobre un cantante de los Magos Fritos, un titular sobre un duende, o goblin que había matado a una mujer, y algunas estupideces más. Sin embargo, había un pequeño título que denotaba importancia a pesar de su sencillez. Decía:

"**Sub—secretaria del Ministro nombrada Jefa del personal de Experimentación. Incertidumbres".**

_Voceros del Ministerio de la Magia han confirmado ayer el nuevo título de Dolores Umbridge, la Sub—Secretaria del Ministro desde hace veinticinco años, como Jefa del personal de Experimentación. El nuevo trabajo consistiría en financiar o rechazar los nuevos ensayos que se presenten ante ella. Según una entrevista hecha por _El Profeta_, los empleados del Ministerio dudan de su correcto desempeño, pues ya ha tenido varias equivocaciones en el pasado. Sin embargo, ella aceptó eufórica su puesto, claro está "Nunca he estado tan feliz en mi vida. En serio. Ahora podré hacer un trabajo que dé frutos para las nuevas generaciones que se abren, día a día, paso entre la comunidad mágica. Ahora podré regular las nuevas investigaciones en éste campo tan complicado que es la magia. Les prometo, les juro, que mostraré máximo desempeño día a día, superándonos… Así, nuestros conocimientos mágicos podrán alcanzar supremos extremos" Declaró ella en el día de la "grata" noticia._

Ella sonrió, sabía a que se debía esto. Pero su sonrisa flaqueó un instante, se acordó que _debía_ parecer arrepentida de todo. Hojeó las siguientes páginas con cierto aburrimiento, no había nada interesante que denotar. El asesinato producido por un duende hacia una mujer, había sido causado por un desacuerdo entre ambos, un pleito por un anillo hecho por goblins. La mujer, que insistía en haberlo pagado, fue muerta segundos después de que el duende cortara el anillo en dos, y con eso, liberara un "extraño" poder que se cernía sobre él, que se llevó el alma de la mujer. Sin embargo, el duende fue aprisionado minutos después del suceso, gracias a una vecina que había observado todo con gran horror.

Una lechuza llegó, traía su supuesta acta. Ella la abrió, hirviente de emoción. Esta decía:

"_Certificado de Nacimiento: El día 16 de Julio, a hs. 7:56 PM, de padre: R. L. Lestrange, y madre B. Black, nació Hermione Natalie Jane Lestrange Black. Firma de los padres: _BellatrixL.Black

Sólo eso. No había firma del padre.

A pesar de eso, estaba feliz, increíblemente feliz ¡Podría conservar ése apellido! ¡No habría ningún castigo, ni para Draco, ni para ella! Ni para Draco… Miró hacia abajo, todavía dolorida.

Los minutos siguientes fueron siendo testigos de cómo el Gran Salón se iba aglomerando cada vez más de gente, alumnos despreocupados que reían tontamente. Ella se mostró un poco triste, claro está, en su actuación. Draco le preguntó que le pasaba, ella lo miró con rostro de ofendida, y le explicó todo rápidamente y de manera silenciosa. El chico entendió todo y le sonrió, pero ella sólo miró hacia abajo y se alejó de él.

Su comportamiento atrajo la atención de sus compañeras, desgraciadamente. Así que se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, y empezó a deambular nuevamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a los soleados terrenos de Hogwarts.

Estaba acostada en el césped, acompañada por los ritmos del agua, sintiendo como los minutos pasaban… Levantó la vista y vio el bosque, pensó en que, dentro de unos meses, habría Mortífagos deambulando por allí: sus malditos compañeros. Recordó que "había un 'valioso objeto' que recuperar lo más pronto posible" de allí. Se preguntó que era. Pero luego un haz de luz iluminó su mente, haciéndola recordar las palabras de un amigo lejano, con el que ya no se relacionaba. Era el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. Él le había dicho, simplemente "He dejado caer la Piedra de la Resurrección en el bosque". Su corazón latió con premura, y, recordó también, que le había revelado al Señor Oscuro esto. "Entonces, probablemente sea ésa reliquia la buscada" Pensó ella. Si era correcto esto, ¿A quien querría devolverle la vida? Su corazón palpito aún más. Pensó en su difunta familia "No. Recuerda, debes aceptarlo… debes sobrevivir a tu vida así… " Seguía reflexionando ¿A quiénes querría reintegrar a las filas de los vivos? Sonrió. Seguramente los Lestrange (incluida su madre) regresarían a la vida si El Señor de las Tinieblas lo querría. Todos los caídos en las guerras serían devueltos forzadamente a la vida, y su batallón se haría impenetrable: tendrían el poder de restituir a los muertos. Las tropas Mortífagas se harían gigantescas, desproporcionadas. Someterían a los impuros, acabarían con los traidores. Dominarían todo ¡Todo, todo, todo! Suprimió un bufido. Que odio tenía…

"Pero ¿Le gustará no ser el único inmortal?" Se preguntó ella segundos después. Seguramente, la respuesta sería no. Por lo tanto, reestablecería a unos cuantos, discretamente. Sólo a los más importantes, a los más fieles seguidores, a los más audaces. Los cuidaría cómo valiosas fichas en un campo de batalla. Los mandaría a hacer recados simples. Sólo eso. Pero aún así… Era un gran cambio.

Seguramente, Draco querría volver a ver a su madre. Sonrió ante la idea de poder verlo tan feliz… Soltó una risita ¿Qué diría él cuando le contase? Quizá se iría a buscar frenéticamente la piedra, posiblemente se impacientaría y actuaría nerviosamente, cómo lo solía hacer siempre. Decidió no decirle nada hasta tener autorización, no quería meterse en embrollos. Sin embargo, la ilusión de poder verlo tan copioso, tan exuberante de alegría la hizo dificultar la contención.

Tomó en cuenta de que los Mortífagos debían de hechizar a la directora con sumo cuidado, con un tanto de carencia de cambios. Por lo menos, disminuir la protección del colegio. Pero para ello, primero debía hacerse lo primero: su trabajo. O sea, que todo pasaría luego de Navidad, que todo sucedería luego de Navidad. Tenía que planearlo todo.

Los siguientes días los aplicó en planificar su objetivo con minuciosidad. Por lo tanto, varias ideas recurrieron a su cabeza, pero ella las ignoraba, puesto a que eran ridículas o extravagantes.

Por consiguiente, lo único que tenía planeado era lo siguiente:

"Un día de las vacaciones de Navidad (el día a elección), llegaré a La Madriguera, lugar en el cuál seguramente se hospedarán, cansada, con las ropas raídas, y triste, con mi rostro antiguo (gracias a la Poción Multijugos). Tocaré la puerta, y, cuándo me atiendan, les diré, entre llantos, que actúe de manera inconsciente, que me hechizaron mediante la maldición Imperius, que me obligaron a hacer todo lo que hice, me obligaron a ejercer posiciones desagradables, a cambarme de casa, a falsificar el árbol familiar, pero que no debían cambiarme de casa _nuevamente_, ya que tenía mucha información valiosa. Que ésa era mi manera de disculparme. En eso, les diré ciertas cosas falsas sobre el _porqué_ del escape de los Mortífagos, negaré que Voldemort haya regresado, y apuntaré el motivo de todo esto hacia otra cosa. Muy pronto pensaré en ella. Luego… Eeh… Creo que pasaré el resto de las semanas allí, pero me reuniré con Draco mientras tanto para pasarle toda la información en secreto, tal vez utilice un medio parecido al que utilizábamos con el ED,y así podré cumplir mi tarea… Me reuniré con ellos casi todas las vacaciones del año, y a las que no pueda asistir, pondré a excusa de… Pondré una excusa, también a elección…"

Esto solo era el principio, no podía dejarse llevar por las decisiones momentáneas, debería planificar _todo_, absolutamente _todo._ En vista de esto, pasó la semana y entraron a Octubre para cuándo ella decidió poner en marcha una nueva etapa de su plan. Sí, era cierto que hasta el 2 de Octubre había actuado de manera arrepentida, solitaria y alejada. Posición desamparada en los momentos hilarantes que tenía con su amigo en la Sala Común. Era feliz… los había recuperado.

El día 3 de Octubre, luego de haber almorzado, se dirigió a la clase de Encantamientos, dónde vieron los Encantamientos Extrusivos, con los cuáles uno podía cambiar la forma de algo a gusto. Eran un tanto difíciles para los otros alumnos, pero ella los encontró fáciles. Obviamente, ayudó a Draco. Y, mientras lo hacía, una fugaz idea acudió a su cabeza: Cayó en cuenta de que actuar de manera alejada no era suficiente, antes tenía que deshacer el hechizo Imperius de Ron, hacerlo olvidar (como antes lo había propuesto), y _luego_ de esto debería dejarse ver llorar por Potter y Weasley.

Sí, eso haría. Y lo haría ése día.

Luego de Encantamientos ella tenía una hora libre, y, si mal no recordaba, Weasley y Potter también… Sonrió con satisfacción. Consultó su reloj: eran las tres menos cuarto, le quedaban veinticinco minutos para hacer olvidar a Weasley.

Caminó indecisa hacia un específico lugar en el colegio, debía de quedar cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, pero lo bastante alejada cómo para que no lo siguieran. Debía de quedar cerca de los Terrenos del colegio, pero no lo demasiado, no se quería arriesgar a ser vista por alguien.

Lo llamó discretamente hacia un pasillo oscuro, mediante el Imperius. Fue fácil, porque al parecer el pelirrojo venía solo. Lo arrinconó y lo apuntó con una varita. Dijo "Suttomisione!"

El chico miró bizcamente mientras ella le aplicaba el encantamiento. Parecía anonadado y confundido, sus ojos miraban inexpresivamente hacia el frente, pero su cara denotaba estupidez y olvido. Entretanto, paulatinamente, el chico recobró su imagen habitual, y cuándo lo hizo, la miró entre el miedo y la tristeza. Le dijo

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto…

—Oh, no terminó —le dijo satisfactoriamente ésta —Vendrá lo peor dentro de poco

—No puedo creer que me utilices así, para someterme a tu fuerza y voluntad. Me haces daño

—No me importa —la chica lo apuntó con la varita, el sólo dejo cerrar los ojos con expresión lastimera y lacerante. De su varita empezaron a salir diferentes partículas blancas, que fueron a depositarse lenta y delicadamente en la cabeza del pelirrojo al compás de un complicado hechizo. Al parecer, dio resultado, porque, cuando terminó, el chico la miró durante unos instantes de manera estúpida: sonriente. Pero luego, quedó rodeado de un sopor extraño. Ella, que ya lo esperaba, corrió a refugiarse a algún lado, para que no la viesen. El chico, al parecer, se preguntó: "¿Qué hago aquí? Debería estar en la torre de Gryffindor. Tal vez debía hacer algo… Pero no recuerdo qué". Se volteó, risueño, y fue caminando campantemente hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Ella sonrió, y se adelantó, adentrándose en un aula. Luego, siguió por unos pasillos y dobló hacia la derecha. Estaba cerca de la torre. Sin embargo, no subió a las escaleras que conducían a la torre, sino que se quedó allí, esperando, camuflándose entre las sombras, a que llegara Weasley. Preparó las lágrimas, su actuación. Su llanto, su calvario debía de ser silencioso, pero lo bastante sonoro cómo para que la oiga una persona que esté, aproximadamente, a dos metros de ella.

Afortunadamente, el chico pasó mientras ella derramaba lágrimas. Weasley miró dos veces desde las escaleras antes de que la chica morocha le llamar la atención. La contempló unos segundos, y fue a acercarse hacia ella. Pero cuándo estuvo lo demasiado cerca cómo para hablarle, esta se limitarlo a verlo con ojos de enamorado (los mismos ojos que utilizaba para con Draco), y se echó a correr mientras se cubría la cara de con las manos, intentando no reírse.

Llegó a la Sala Común Subterránea, mientras reía a carcajadas histéricas ¡Lo había hecho, sí, sí! ¡Ahora ellos se despistarían! ¡Sí, eso era! Sus carcajadas iban en aumento, por lo que decidió ahogarlas y respirar profundamente. Luego de haberse calmado, fue al baño de mujeres, se lavó la cara y se refugió en su habitación.

Ésa noche, mientras dormía, soñó lo siguiente:

Ella estaba jugando con una vara trebeja, la que echaba chispitas y transformaba cosas. Oía una conversación aireada de su madre, con una voz más femenina, que, ella sabía, era la de su tía Cissy. Caminó pomposamente hacia la habitación dónde ellas estaban. Intentaba sorprenderlas con su varita, quería mostrarles lo que era capaz de hacer. Las divertiría un rato.

Veía cómo sus zapatitos se enredaban a veces con la túnica que le andaba un tanto grande. Su capa blanca se había manchado con la suciedad de sus zapatos. Sin embargo, no le preocupó, seguramente ése animalito que tenían le lavaría todo. Su madre le decía "Huteen", pero ella no podía pronunciar esa palabra. Era demasiado complicada.

Finalmente entró en la habitación dónde residía su tía y su madre. La primera escena la sorprendió un tanto: ambas estaban apuntándose en una versión más alargada de su varita. Ella, inocentemente les sonrió, y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Se dejaron de amenazar cuándo llegó ella. Su madre la cogió en los brazos y le habló dulcemente, pero miraba de manera extraña a tía Cissy. Era algo así cómo el odio, aunque tal vez más resentido. La abrazó y la besó en la frente, y luego la durmió. No recordaba más que esto.

_¿Y? ¡Los quiero ver en reviews! :D_


	12. Navidad

_Bueno. Les dejo este chapter.. Sinceramente, es uno de los que mas me gustó escribir.. Lo amé. _

_Quisiera agrçadecerles a todos los qee dejan Reviews. Grax por los consejoos! :P_

_Les dejo el capp. _

_Fioo._

* * *

Cáp. 12 Navidad

Los siguientes meses los transcurrió en su papel de actriz. Sentía que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, probablemente preguntándose por qué lloraba tanto, pero ella hacía caso omiso a estos comentarios. Siempre con el rostro en alto.

Los estudios se hacían cada vez más difíciles. Ella entendía todo cuánto se le enseñara, pero debía repasar continuamente, y, además, ayudar a sus compañeros (desgraciadamente) e ir con Draco a sus "clases particulares".

Las EXTASIS acumulaban su estrés. Estudiaba dos horas extras por día para poder canalizar lo aprendido desde el inicio de clases hasta el día en el que estaba viviendo.

Para sumar a todo esto, ya estaba hastiada de tanto llorar, y, por lo tanto, deseaba que las vacaciones de Navidad llegaran lo más pronto posible. Todos los días, se levantaba y se fijaba en el día, pensando en los meses que faltaban para poder realizar lo encomendado. Sin embargo, todo era en vano, pues cada vez que miraba hacia el calendario, sentía que el día estaba cada vez más lejos.

En tanto, en Encantamientos habían pasado a los encantamientos multiplicadores, en los cuáles vieron un tanto de álgebra. En Transformaciones, vieron la teoría destructiva (que consistía en la desaparición y en la aparición de los objetos en grandes masas), en Pociones siguieron avanzando con las pociones Metamórficas, en Herbología estudiaban el cuidado y las utilidades de los árboles del Corrievreckan, en DCLA hechizos obstructivos y desviadores (lo cuál resultaba un tanto útil a pesar de estar en el lado oscuro), en Runas Antiguas el tipo de escritura Verborrágica y su utilización en cuanto a los hechizos (la tarea consistía en crear un tipo de hechizo simple a partir de una orden escrita en Runas y un amuleto), lo que la tenía muy complicada…

Sin embargo, a finales de Noviembre, ella se sentía motivada a seguir, pues su emoción se había acrecentado lo suficiente. Estaba más eufórica, y su amigo lo notaba. Pero su emoción llegó al pico de una montaña cuándo el chico la invitó a pasar las vacaciones en su casa. Ella soltó una carcajada de alegría, que fue mal interpretada

— ¡Obviamente! ¡Ven, no seas tonto! —lo llamó ella, el chico la miraba con aire un tanto sorprendido y dolido

—Oh, de acuerdo —dijo él, mientras sonreía

—Pero sólo podré pasar unos días. Tengo que hacer lo que me han encomendado

— ¿Qué cosa? —pero luego se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza, y sonrió estúpidamente— Ah… ¿Lo vas a hacer en Navidad?

—Luego de navidad —corrigió ella— Me quedaré dos días en la casa de los Weasley, de esos horribles traidores —Su sonrisa flanqueó, y se mordió el labio— Perdón, pero te pondré cómo excusa de actuar de manera extraña —el chico sonrió

—No hay problema ¿Qué les dirás?

—Oh, bueno. Pues. Eeh… He estado pensando mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que les diré que me has hechizado para poder sonsacarme información valiosa, pero que no habías conseguido mucho. Sin embargo, me habías atado a la realidad de que era tu prima, y me habías obligado a pasarme a ésta casa. Además, les diré que no te demanden, por cualquier cosa, por que he sacado información de ti

— ¿Qué tipo de información?

—No lo sé… ¿Tienes ideas?

—Eeh… Déjame pensar —el chico se mostró pensativo durante un momento —Ya sé

— ¿Qué?

—Podría ser que queremos vengar a los integrantes de la Orden ¿Te parece?

—No lo sé…

—A ver... Y que para eso estamos organizándonos. Pero no metas a mi familia en esto ¿Está bien? Por cualquier cosa… Nosotros somos inocentes. O por lo menos mi padre, méteme a mí en medio si quieres, pero no lo pongas a él en ninguna parte. Y si te preguntan, él no tiene nada que ver, que me deja participar en ello, pero desde la muerte de mi madre, se quiso separar de los Mortífagos ¿Esta bien?

—Oh, esta bien. Pero… —suspiró— ¿Dónde se reúnen?

—No lo sé, engáñalos

—Dame ideas

—Esta bien… Er… Hum… —frunció el entrecejo— En… En… Diles que no tienes idea

—Bien ¿Les digo que soy Mortífaga?

—No, complicarías todo

—Bien. No le diré lo del regreso del Señor Oscuro

—Correcto, obvio

—Bien… Y… Eeh… Eso sería todo

— ¿Todo? No, debes detallarles todas tus vivencias

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Tomaré la inspiración uno de estos días. Soy muy creativa —el chico le sonrió y la abrazó, sintieron ese lazo cálido que los unía, y que se fortalecía y alimentaba de cada momento que pasaban juntos…

—Te quiero y demasiado

—Ya lo sé. Yo también te quiero… ¿Sabes una cosa? Me haces sentir fuerte cuándo te escucho… cuándo te toco —Las palabras se deslizaron desde sus labios, lentamente… Él la miraba fijamente, y sus ojos, emocionados, se tentaron a remojarse, empapados en una crisálida fina de brillantes— No tienes idea lo mucho que me has fortalecido. Tu voz es… música para mi, y ¿sabes? Ahora espero que nada se interponga entre los dos —el chico se había acercado demasiado a ella, estaban casi en contacto, ambos se observaban con fervor, sintiéndose cada vez más sumergidos en ésa sensación de vigor, de emoción. Ambos estaban arrinconados, nadie los vería. Estaban palpando sus caras mutuamente, todo era alucinante, anormal, fascinante. Era un espectáculo insólito el que se abría ante sus ojos: a escasos milímetros de besarse, viendo cómo de sus caras el fervor de la pasión no se detenía. Pero Draco se hizo para atrás, entonces la chica abrió los labios para seguir hablando

— ¿Sabes? Todas las chicas me dicen lo mismo: que estoy contigo por que eres bonito, y para mí ya nada depende de las cosas físicas que me atraigan... Vamos… Ven aquí, porque te gusto y tú me gustas… Acércate… Quiero más de ti, porque tu roce me atrae. Se todo lo que sientes por mí, y sabes que yo disfruto de estar contigo —los labios de ambos se entrelazaron una vez más, ella podía sentir cómo el beso perfecto se escurría entre sus labios, cómo la perfecta piel del chico chocaba contra la suya, no podían parar. Ella estaba alocada por él y lo aceptaba… el frenesí era interminable. Se sentía en el cielo, glorificada, total y locamente enamorada. Su amor penetraba en lo más inconsciente de su ser y abría las puertas de la felicidad en su todo… Eso era un empujón del destino, él la hacía sentir de una manera diferente, cuándo lo veía a los ojos todo cambiaba, el universo se distraía… Cuándo por fin se separaron, la chica le susurró —Sabes a lo que estamos cerca de ser… —El asintió — Todo es la evolución de nuestro amor. Necesito estar contigo… Cruzaría el mundo por ti, y lo sabes

—Hermione… —Dijo él, acariciándola— Me enloqueces… Pero, a pesar de que te amo… No sé muy bien si deberíamos seguir los dos a esta edad… Con todo, me dolería mucho decirte que no… Porque yo sí quiero que seas mía… Y yo ser tuyo… —Seguían juntos, viéndose directamente a los ojos

—Pero podemos seguir, podemos hacer lo impensable… Sé todo lo que está en juego, pero ya empezamos la partida… Sé que a veces la vida no va por mi camino, pero apostaré contra el destino ¿Quieres probarlo? Yo estoy dispuesta a todo

—Cuándo caminemos juntos hacia el todo, muchas personas se opondrán

—Bebé, cuéntame ¿Estás dispuesto a todo? —El chico miró para abajo

—Escucha… No nos dejaremos alucinar que todo será perfecto, por que habrá quiénes se opongan… Y yo, simplemente lucharé por que todo salga bien… Tenemos un plan que rompe todas las reglas, todo lo que conocíamos, pero… es tan iluso imaginar que es posible…

—Los demás no valen nada cuándo siento tu mano tocar la mía —El chico miró para abajo —Sé que lo podremos hacer… Todo lo que ves fue creado por una ilusión… ¿No crees que valga?

—Sí…

—Entonces tacha tu pesimismo, bebé… Tacha esas opciones deprimentes, miremos el infinito: seremos parte de ello… No mires al suelo, abalánzate hacia el cielo. Ten en cuenta de que estás en medio de ellos dos… Que puedes elegir aún. No cometas el error de cerrar lo abierto… No rompas tus oportunidades

—Ya lo sé… —levantó su cabeza y le dijo —Eres una chica que sabe convencerme…

—Podemos dar más a nuestras vidas… No dejemos que todo se quiebre en nuestras propias caras… Hay que ser fuertes. Sobrevivir al presente y sobrellevar al futuro… — Sentía cómo los besos del chico le hacían cosquillas en el cuello… Ella sólo se dejó llevar por la increíble sensación que le causaba todo ello, hacía sobrevolar los campos de la imaginación y lo increíble, ante ella se abría un espectáculo de lo extravagante, de lo ridículo aunque de lo lógico… La faena había quedado en el pasado, solo se dejaba llegar por los estímulos de su cuerpo, sonreía ante la persecución de placeres que le otorgaba el chico, dejándola anonadada, pensando en cómo unos simples besos podían hacerla sentir tantas cosas increíbles, maravillosas, implacables… Ella tenía la esperanza de que todo continuase, de que dejaran de ser simples amigos a pasar a ser algo más que ello… Deseaba poder sentir su respiración junto a la suya todo el tiempo, sentir la monogamia porque sus mentes estaban hechas las una para la otra. Sentía los labios del chico y su piel juntos todo el tiempo, suspiró. Su cuerpo cedía, su alma también. Y ante tanta satisfacción lloró. Lloró de alegría, de inmenso placer… Sentía que todo podría sacudirse a su alrededor, y ella no podría darse cuenta, que sólo sentiría cómo el chico la acariciaba, la hacía sentir distinta, la hacía olvidar sus problemas: eso era el amor perfecto, porque la hacía experimentar cosas tan reales… Era un amor tan intoxicante de alborozo, su entusiasmo despegaba de su cuerpo cuándo él la tocaba. Y mientras seguían besándose, sintió que perdió el control de su cuerpo. Tambaleó un par de veces y cerró los ojos… Necesitaba la respuesta del chico

— ¿Cómo puedo cuidar algo que no es mío? —Le espetó ella, el rubio callaba, mirando frustradamente al suelo —Oye… ¿Por qué eres tan lento? ¿Por qué no decides de una vez por todas? He estado todo el tiempo esperando un ''sí'' de parte tuya… Si es que me llevaras contigo, podría seguir… Pero así… Entre escenas y cuadros… No sé ya lo que es real, y lo que no… Me dices que me amas, aunque, me pregunto, si en verdad me amaras ¿Por qué tanto pensamiento? Sé que tomársela a la ligera no es el caso… Pero aún así…

—¡No todo es una dulce historia! No hay siempre finales felices… ¿No entiendes? Si fueras cualquier otra... Diría sí, pero me importas, y por eso soy tan indeciso. Aunque sabes que te amo, sabes todo lo que siento por ti. Sólo es que temo al futuro, a la horrible fuerza que nos puede separar

—Sabes que me ganaste… Que ya soy tuya…

—No. Ése es el problema. No eres mía… Desgraciadamente no puedes ser mía

— ¿A quién más puedo amar?

—No es amor… Es un poder sobrehumano el que se cierna sobre ti. Y si yo estoy aquí, temo por la vida de la poca familia que me queda… Me gustaría que todo fuera un secreto ¡Es qué es un amor prohibido!

—Ya sé ¿Pero que importa todo esto mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro? Sabes todo lo que me haces sentir, no entiendo porque me dices que no…

—Tu sonrisa es todo para mí. No quisiera que me falte

— ¿A que te refieres?

—No quiero verte triste

— ¿Qué me puede poner triste?

—No estoy rodeado de buenas personas… Muchas de ellas se opondrán, cómo dije… Y no son personas que… Bueno, se tomen las cosas a la ligera…

—Es imposible… No me pueden hacer daño ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí… Pero igual…

— ¿No entiendes qué me haces sentir tan en el cielo…? Cuándo te veo a los ojos me haces sentir en un Universo por aparte, no puedo parar de verte, sólo necesito qué me aceptes más… formalmente en tu vida

—Ya lo sé… —Suspiró— ¿No pararás hasta que te diga que sí?

—Exacto. Necesito que me des una respuesta. Dime en qué estoy mal ¿O no yerro? A ver… Contéstame, contéstame para seguir en el buen camino

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay nada de malo en lo que sientes, en lo que dices, sólo que me parece que deliras demasiado al pensar en la utopía, en la dicha cómo algo tan fácil de conseguir…

—No hablo de eso… Hablo de aliviar la fatiga, el horror que uno guarda dentro —El chico suspiró, cómo si todo fuera inminente

—Bueno… De acuerdo…Sí. Pero deberemos abstenernos a todas las consecuencias…

—Lo he aceptado desde que me enamoré de ti… Cuándo me tocaste, cuando apareciste en esa casa, me sentí extraordinariamente fuerte por dentro, a pesar de que mi debilidad era aún más constante… Esperaba más de ti todo el tiempo, bebé… Todo el tiempo estuve tan fría, tan distante de lo que es el verdadero amor… He dejado casi todo por ti… Me di cuenta en estos días que, en mi terquedad, no me hubiera cambiado de casa si no fuera por ti… Llegaste tú y revolucionaste mi todo… Muchas gracias por aceptarme… ¡Me da tanto gusto saber que me consideras como tu novia! Ahora… Estoy tan feliz… Tan… —Suspiró— Sería horrible que te llevaras tu amor—el chico la tomó por los brazos, aferró fuertemente su cuerpo, dejando sus inquietudes en el pasado, disfrutando del presente… Ellos sabían que toda la vida era un juego de estrategia, ahora ellos se inclinaban por la suerte del destino, pero no les importaba, porque en esencia todo era un juego… Ambos eran unos esclavos de sus almas, obedeciendo a sus impulsos.

Los besos robados eran ahora besos legales… Qué bello era sentir que le pertenecías y que te pertenecía… No era un pecado ser posesiva, ni dejar que te posean… Rió. En todo caso, eso era el amor ¿No es cierto? Entregarte toda, y apropiarte del otro…

El color intenso de sendas mejillas era el reflejo de sus besos. Allí estaban, y nada los pararía; de nada se arrepentirían, seguirían su camino y estaban orgullosos de ello… Nunca volverían atrás, jamás se olvidarían: ése era su deseo, y el motivo de todo lo que vendría… Todo era tan fantástico, tan frenético: ambos eran testigos de un único y ferviente amor, los protagonistas de una historia de amor… ¡Todo era tan fantástico cuándo uno se enamoraba por primera vez! Todo saldría bien porque el querer, en su maximización, se penetraría e inculcaría en sus corazones de manera permanente…

—Nunca creí en encontrarme a mi misma cuándo paso esto. Me sentía en medio de un laberinto, pero llegaste tú. Todo sucedió cuando me tocaste ¿Recuerdas? Sentí algo que crecía dentro de mi ser, que borboteaba alegre y seguro, que me ayudaba en cada momento en el cuál me sentía desamparada. Me hiciste sonreír, mi corazón empezó a sentir con fervor luego de tanto tiempo. Eres mi melodía, eres mi todo. Y aquí estás, a mi lado, con un poco de mi lápiz labial en tu cara… Pero ¿Qué importa? Algunos se sorprenderán y harán preguntas estúpidas cómo Zabini, se interpondrán en nuestro camino ¿Y qué? Por primera vez mi corazón se siente estable, y eso es lo que me importa… Nada de lo que me rodea me hace sentir avergonzada. Muchas gracias —le dijo ella minutos después. El chico la abrazaba

—También me hiciste sentir bien… Yo creía en alguien como tú, que me haga sentir tan bien. Pero nunca la encontré… Pansy me hacía sentir de una manera… _peculiar_, pero jamás sentí en ella lo que sentí en ti. Era un sentimiento de amistad la que me unía en ella, y a veces, rodeado de la oscuridad, pensaba en ella y comprendía que no era para mí. Era tan hastiante que terminé de dejarla prontamente… Pero tú… Llegaste y te llevaste todo lo que creía ¡Si tan sólo te hubiera visto antes! Pero en vez de ello te insultaba… No sabes lo mal que me pone… Me siento tan desconectado con lo que era antes… Porque yo creía en encontrarte, aunque jamás pude verte. A veces intentaba escapar de mí mismo, pero, cómo veías, nunca pude. Es más, actuaba tan… Tan estúpidamente a veces, cómo lo dijiste. No supe apreciar muchas cosas, lo que me costó caro. Sin embargo, ahora que te encontré, me abriste los ojos hacia un Universo único al que puedo escapar contigo… No sabes cuánto te quiero

—Yo también, bebé… Te llevaré al máximo, te lo prometo… —Siguieron abrazados, susurrándose cosas en ése rincón oscuro de la Sala Común. La medianoche se había apoderado de todo el día, cuándo el chico le decía cosas parecidos a un "Te amo", ella se limitaba a responder cosas tales cómo un: "Yo también…", o decir: "Aja…". Hacía esto no por hastío, sino a falta de palabras para expresar lo sentido… Finalmente, salieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, en medio de la noche, y visitaron el lago, mirándolo atontadamente durante algunos minutos, mientras ellos se acariciaban… A veces les bastaba una mirada para entenderse, a veces simplemente ellos sincronizaban sus mentes. Sí, estaban hechos los unos para el otro, y felizmente habían aceptado esa unión que el destino había forjado… Por fin entendía muchas cosas… Se acordó de la pregunta que había bailado dentro de su cabeza hacía ya mucho tiempo… "¿Por qué el destino ha escrito tal cruel destino para mí?" _Para que pueda apreciar el presente, para deleitarme junto a este chico, para imaginar y hacer cosas que nunca he hecho… Pero junto a él simplemente me dejaré llevar…_

¿Esto era real? Sintió el olor del cuerpo que estaba junto a ella, exhaló el perfume sedoso que atraía ambos cuerpos, sintió la bendita frescura de la noche, oyó las olas del lago, un grillo allí a los lejos, vio a su chico a su lado, saboreó el sabor de su boca, el sabor de ése paraíso… Sí. Eso era real…

La mañana siguiente apareció tras el horizonte, flamante y hermosa, pero trajo consigo un frío que helaba los cuerpos por completo. Cuando ya no pudieron soportar más ésa frivolidad ambiental, se levantaron y fueron a la Sala Subterránea. Aún abrazados, aún enamorados… Era veintiséis de noviembre, era un día Jueves y debían de ir a desayunar. Luego a clases, y luego, nuevamente a reunirse…

Sin embargo, ése día junto a los otros pasaron rápidamente, Diciembre trajo consigo nerviosidad, pero gustos y anhelos. Su relación estaba cada día más hermosa, y ellos hacían una hermosa pareja. No se olvidaba de su actuación, pero le era cada vez más difícil cumplir con ello y no dejarse llevar por Draco..

Sin embargo, interpretó bien su papel, los momentos deliciosos esperaban para la noche y la mañana… Cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto, florecía en ello un ritmo de alegría incontrolable. A veces, ambos se alentaban para seguir en ése estado mágico que absorbía el presente, lo deformaba y lo convertía en la nada. Sólo existían ellos dos… A veces, la palabra "Bebé" era utilizada para seguir…

Se sentían tan próximos que no se dieron cuenta de que el quince de Diciembre ya había abierto sus puertas, y, cuándo se enteraron, se pusieron nerviosos e intranquilos

— ¿Nos anotaste en la lista de alumnos que se van? —le preguntó ella

—Sí… Ya lo hice…

— ¿Tienes en cuenta de que en tu casa no podremos andar así?

—Por lo menos no cuando esté mi padre, y él no está las veinticuatro horas del día

—Oh… ¿Trabaja? —el chico asintió, sonriente

—Parte, más o menos, a las siete u ocho, y vuelve a las seis de la tarde. Y, gracias a lo de Umbridge (quien no sale de trabajar hasta las diez), se mantiene ocupado todo el día. Además, todavía estamos en juicio… —pero se interrumpió— Me dijiste que ibas a transformar tu imagen en la de la Hermione antigua ¿Cómo…?

—Tengo la poción Multijugos, y tengo mis antiguos cabellos. Además, los multipliqué gracias a la Transformación de Grandes Masas de Objetos ¿Captas?

— ¿Por qué si te bastaba con convertir sólo uno?

—Oh, por que un pelo no es tan simple cómo parece. Me acuerdo que antes, cuándo todavía era una "sangre sucia", mis padres me decían que cada hebra de pelo tiene millones y millones códigos de información (o algo, así, no recuerdo muy bien… Me lo dijeron hace mucho tiempo y no les puedo volver a preguntar) y que se llamaba ADN. Y eso es lo que cuenta a la hora de transformarse en otra persona. Por lo tanto, al ser millones y millones, debí transformar, o multiplicar, cada una de ellas…

—Eres demasiado inteligente

—Oh, gracias… —el día diecisiete de Diciembre partían hacia la casa del chico. En esas alturas del año la nieve resbalaba por cada rincón, congelaba el lago y contagiaba alegría. Sin embargo, para Hermione no era alegría, sino nerviosismo. Las horas del diecisiete de diciembre se hacían interminables. Ella ya había preparado todo, y dentro de un par de horas partiría… Sin embargo, muy adentro de su alma, había tranquilidad…

Ya era la hora de la partida, ella hablaba con el chico mientras ambos hacían levitar los baúles por detrás de ellos. Hablaban sobre lo que pasaría y cuánto tiempo estaría allí

—Quédate hasta Navidad… —le decía el chico

—No sé… Es que… ¿Dos días para hacer todo eso?

—Es más que suficiente

—No sé cuando te podré volver a ver en público… Tal vez después de una semana

— ¡Deja de mentir! Ambos sabemos que no puedes estar un día sin verme —la chica lo empujó risueña

—Eso es lo que tú quieres creer

— ¿No es verdad?

—Bueno… Sí, es verdad —El chico sonrió satisfecho— Te tendré que pasar toda la información. Pero… ¿Cómo haré para comunicártelo?

—No lo sé ¿Cómo lo harás?

—Yo pensaba algo así cómo enviarte señales… ¿Te acuerdas lo que utilizábamos cuándo… Argh… Iba a la ED?

—Sí, esas monedas calurosas —Hizo reír a la chica sin proponérselo

—Sí, esas monedas calurosas… Podríamos crear algunas ¿Te parece?

—No está mal…

—Pero… monedas no. Son demasiado inseguras… Podría perderlas, o simplemente podrían descubrirla... Pensaré en algo mejor. En algo que pueda pasar desapercibido, no demasiado pequeño, ni demasiado grande

— ¿Qué se te ocurre?

—No lo sé… ¿Una revista?

— ¿Una revista? No… no sé… No parece buena idea

— ¡Un anillo!

— ¿Un anillo? Yo no acostumbro llevar anillos

—Bueno, empezarás a llevar —Le espetó a chica, sonriente­— Oh vamos, hay miles de chicos que utilizan anillos…

—Ya sé… No es ése el problema, es que… —Suspiró— De acuerdo, un anillo. Buena idea —La chica lo miró profundamente, cómo si dudara de ése repentino cambio de pensamiento. Sin embargo, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando en silencio hacia el andén de estación de Hogsmeade.

Allí estaba. Esa enorme y rojiza locomotora a vapor, rodeada de minúsculos estudiantes saltando de alegría de poder regresar a ver a sus familias… Se abrieron paso rápidamente por la máquina, entraron en un compartimiento vacío y cerraron las cortinas. Hermione suspiró

—Mira. Sé que no será fácil… Pero lo podré hacer sólo si me ayudas

— ¡No estoy diciendo que no quiera ayudar!

—¿Y que te pasa?

—Es que… No sé… Me da un tanto de inseguridad que andes por allí sola

—¿Te molesta porque piensas que cambiaré nuevamente?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces que te pasa?

—¡No sé!

—A ver… Luego de Navidad salgo de tu casa, dónde sabes que estaré bien, para irme con los roñosos traidores que eran mis amigos antes. Entre ellos estará incluido mi ex novio ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

—No, no es eso

—¿Entonces?

—Pensaba en lo que me dijiste en Octubre… En todas las cosas que hemos de superar…

—¿Qué tiene eso?

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte metido en esto. No estaba pensando…

—No lo has metido tú. Ha sido el destino

—Yo no creo en él. He sido yo el que te ha traído problemas ¿No es cierto?

—No, no has sido tú. He sido yo… De todas maneras yo ya lo he aceptado, cómo te dije, lo acepté desde que viniste a mí, desde que te conocí desde el otro punto de vista… Como sea, lo mismo íbamos a terminar juntos, era obvio ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que me arrastraste a algo malo? ¿No ves que todo lo que no s rodea es hermoso, es bellísimo?

—A nuestros ojos, pero a ojos de cualquier otro… —suspiró— Tengo miedo de lo que te pueden hacer

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Y tuve miedo desde el principio. Ya de por sí, muchas personas te matarían si supieran quién es tu verdadero padre… —se escuchaban a los estudiantes golpear las puertas del compartimiento ruidosamente, interrumpiendo su conversación. El rubio, enojado, abrió la puerta y les gritó a los chicos de doce y trece años, que estaba ocupado y que dejasen de molestar o les costaría caro. Volvió irritado al compartimiento, mientras Hermione se reía…

—Retomando la conversación…

—Sí. Lo que pasa es que te quiero sobreproteger de muchas cosas… Y no sé… Siento que, gracias a esto, te expuse a un nuevo peligro

—No te preocupes… No me pasará nada malo si es que te tengo aquí, conmigo… ¡Nadie nos parará! ¡Quedaremos en el infinito! Sé que debería ser más cuidadosa, pero ¡Mira! ¡Mira todo a tu alrededor! ¡Cuando estoy contigo todas las cosas se vuelven cien veces más extraordinarias! ¿Ves las nubes, el firmamento? Llegaremos hasta allí, todo es tan fantástico… Vuelvo la mirada y estas tú ¿No te parece increíble? Me encanta que seas mío, y me encanta ser tuya… Nada nos separará, nada es demasiado fuerte… Oh, bebé, me encanta verte sonreír… Mi corazón late demasiado rápido cuando te veo… Canta de fanatismo, es hermoso levantarse cada día y saber que estás detrás de la puerta, esperándome. Oh, bebé… Eso me hace feliz ¿No es suficiente? Mientras te tenga, nada, absolutamente nada me hará caer

—¿No has sufrido demasiado ya? No quiero que pasen cosas malas alrededor nuestro

—¡No pasarán! ¡Nada nos separará! ¿No entiendes que, a pesar de que nos separemos (lo cuál es imposible), siempre nos tendremos el uno para el otro? ¡Sí, mira, mira todo lo que se esconde a través de lo que tú llamas sufrimiento! ¡Tanta belleza que he ignorado, y que ahora es completamente mía gracias a ti! ¡Creo en que somos uno solo, y eso es tan hermoso! ¡Vuelvo a la vida gracias a nuestro amor! Sólo es necesario creer… Alguien en este mundo debía llevarme al paraíso, y eres tú… ¿No te parece? Creo en todas las cosas que me dijiste susurrándome por la noche, y eso me es suficiente. No me importa lo que me pase… Ya mi alma no me pertenece, es tuya. Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas

—Sí, lo entiendo… Yo también te quiero muchísimo —Ella sonrió y miró para abajo

—Estoy nerviosa —le confesó minutos después

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Es que… Es tu casa, y… Ay, la verdad es que no sé porque estoy así

—Qué graciosa…

—¿Por qué?

—Eres graciosa, ahora te vuelves tímida

—¿Tímida? No… Es que… Ni yo me entiendo

—Ah… Esta bien… —se escuchó otro golpe en el compartimiento. Era extraño, puesto a que ya habían empezado a transitar por las vías, y los estudiantes normalmente entraban a sus compartimientos entonces. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se paro para mandarles a dejar de molestar. Pero se encontró con una chica pelirroja en vez de unos chiquillos hiperactivos

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó hosca, Weasley la miró un par de veces antes de contestar

—Eeh… Nada, quería saber si estaba ocupado

—Sí, esta ocupado… —Cerró la puerta tras de ella, pero la pelirroja no se movió. Cuándo Draco volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, ella lo detuvo. Le indicó con la mirada que había alguien afuera, escuchándolos. Le dijo, moviendo los labios, que le dijera cosas para que pareciera que el la había hechizado, cómo habían acordado… Pero no hizo falta, la sombra de la pelirroja se había esfumado…

El traqueteo del tren la adormecía. Habían ya pasado dos horas de este acontecimiento, se había recostado sobre las piernas de su novio y miraba inconscientemente el techo del vagón, preguntándose por que no habían desaparecido…

Se decían cosas hermosas, que le hacían acordar a esas noches en las cuáles ambos se amaban…

Ella se durmió finalmente, esos recuerdos borrosos volvieron a aparecer dentro de ella, pero los ignoró… Simplemente había escapado de su alma, de una vez por todas… Sonrió de dormida…

Despertó cuando el chico le dijo que habían llegado. Ella, distraída, asintió y se levantó, desperezándose. Hizo levitar su valija para no tener que cargarla

—Eso se llama vagancia —le espetó sonriente el chico

—Sí, ya lo sé… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué luego de levantarme de dormir saltara hacia atrás y levantara el tren? —Le respondió ésta, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su cara— ¿Ha vuelto esa pelirroja?

—¿La chica Weasley? No, pero encontré a su hermano y a Potter deambulando de cuándo en cuándo por aquí —Hermione resopló

—¿Les dijiste algo?

—No, iba a resultar demasiado sospechoso

—Son unos estúpidos… No los soporto, no tengo idea de cómo haré para no explotar en esos dos días —el chico la abrazó y negó con la cabeza

—Yo no soportaría

—Ya lo sé… No creo que soporte…

—Pero _debes_ soportar

—Obviamente —dijo ella, entrecortando las sílabas. Llegaron a la puerta de salida del tren, que estaba abarrotado de pequeños estudiantes, ansiosos de volver a ver a sus familias. Sin embargo, ella no tenía el mínimo interés en pensar en la familia…

El chico le seguía hablando a la salida del tren, como si nada pasará. Le hablaba de un millón de cosas que no tenían interés alguno para ella. Por fin había caído en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto… Los nervios devoraban sus entrañas, carcomían su carne…

Sin embargo, "su tío" (aunque ella jamás lo tomaría como tal… No quería pensar en que Draco era su primo), les había mandado a llamar un coche para que los llevara a la casa. Ella subió apretándole el brazo a Draco, lo que era un tanto molesto. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, y allí tuvieron que bajar, puesto que el conductor no podía traspasar las verjas. Dejaron que sus bolsos levitaran y, cuando el coche se había alejado lo suficiente, ellos estiraron los brazos y pasaron por la verja. La chica apreció la mansión a plena luz del día. La blancura del mármol se confundía con la luz solar, y los verdes jardines intoxicaban la vista…

Cuándo llegó y se plantó en la pesada puerta de roble, ésta se abrió automáticamente, dejando a vista un pulcro piso de cerámica, y blancas paredes repletas de cuadros de personajes pálidos y rubios. Sin embargo, Draco no le mostró la casa, se limitó a mostrarle la ubicación de su habitación, e inmediatamente después, se fueron a la suya.

La habitación del chico era enorme y circular. Los muebles (sombrereros desnudos, cajones repletos de ropas, armarios rebosantes, mesas de luz por doquier) se adoptaban a la forma de la habitación. En medio del dormitorio se erigía una enorme y lujosa cama adoselada. No se parecía en nada a las del colegio, esta era mucho más elegante…

Allí se acostaron. Ambos miraron hacia el techo de la cama (que los iluminaba de manera misteriosa) y empezaron a conversar

—Definitivamente esta familia es poco suntuosa —pensaba ella alegremente. Tal vez su madre había sido así, pero ella no lo sabía. Lo más probable era que sí, pues ella había visitado su cámara de Gringotts: enormes dunas hacían un desierto repleto de arena, las joyas crecían pulcras desde el suelo: parecía una mina mágica. Lluvias de monedas plateadas, pero no se veía el color cobre… Sí. Definitivamente su madre había sido así, por lo tanto no debía hablar.

—Lo malo es que aquí no hay mucho que hacer —le dijo Draco nos minutos después de haberse acostado en la cama

—Sí, tienes razón —ironizó la chica, curvando las comisuras de la boca. El chico se limitó a sonreír…

Sin embargo, los días pasaron volando, y las expectativas que el chico hacía sobre el "aburrimiento" eran totalmente erróneas. Había pasado la mejor semana de Navidad de todas sus vidas. El padre del chico muy pocas veces se presentaba en casa, lo que les daba más tiempo para estar juntos, pero, de la misma manera, no les importaba mucho si Lucius Malfoy se presentaba en casa, puesto que igualmente andaban abrazados. La Nochebuena, Hermione estaba en la habitación de Draco, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Ambos estaban tapados con un cubrecama, mientras escuchaban canciones por la radio. En la habitación habían aplicado un hechizo Muffliato, y Hermione lo había reforzado para que no pudiera ser eliminado.

Afuera estaba nevando, pero dentro de esa habitación ya no existía la algidez. Ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho del chico, conversando sobre nimiedades para ellos muy importantes. Hermione se sentía en la misma gloria, abrazada a su chico, sintiendo cómo en su interior brotaba una especie de calidez que nublaba sus ojos, como sus brazos experimentaban un hormigueo especial cuándo sendas pieles estaban en contacto

—¿Ves, tontito, que no había nada que temer? ¿Tenía o no tenía razón? —le preguntaba pícaramente ésta, sonriéndole con porfía

—No me refería a nada de esto. Me refería a las cosas que pudieran sucedernos allá afuera —le repitió el chico. Al tema lo habían tocado incesablemente

—Sin embargo, yo no veo nada más que felicidad. Ya te puntualicé cómo pienso… No creo que haga falta que te lo repita

—Es que yo pienso diferente… Sí, es la felicidad lo que mueve todo, pero también el miedo…

—Siempre tan pesimista… —suspiró— Si, ya conozco todas las cosas que perderemos. Pero el momento es fantástico, y sé que lo voy a recordar… No quiero vivir tan solo del olvido, quiero recordar… Y no precisamente las cosas horribles… —Siguieron acariciándose, el chico no dijo nada más, se limitó a escucharla y a asentir de vez en cuándo. Una vez abrió la boca para decir que no se arrepentiría de estos momentos tan hermosos…

—Ya sé que estuviste todo el tiempo esperándome… Porque yo estuve todo el tiempo esperándote —le dijo él— Ya no hay marcha atrás, porque estamos aquí ahora

—Yo también conozco y entiendo todo lo que me dices… Ya sé que para ti el mundo está crepitando, que todo se ha derrumbado. Pero entiende que para mí también, que sólo te tengo a ti ¿No es cierto? Para mí todo esto es una aventura… —El chico la siguió acariciando, ella hizo que el volumen de la radio subiera un poco más. Sin embargo, todo el ambiente les era insuficiente…

Ellos jugaban con sus ojos de vez en cuándo… El chico la miraba intensamente, ella lo imitaba. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, pero ésta bajo los ojos, cómo si hubiera leído algo en él que la hubiera decepcionado. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del rubio y se dio media vuelta, triste

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé... Me siento diferente…

—¿Cómo "diferente"?

—No lo sé… Es que… —Se ruborizó un tanto, por una fracción de segundo había esperado que el rubio la besara, pero él se había hecho para atrás— Siento que a veces no me quieres

—¿Cómo? Sabes que te amo…

—Es que… Estas actitudes que tomas… Me hacen pensar que te soy insuficiente

—No me eres insuficiente

—Ya sé… —Se encogió de hombros— No sé lo que pensaba… Conozco cómo puedo ponerte —El chico rió— Te quiero muchísimo, Draco

—Yo también… Nunca lo dudes

—Sé que nunca te perderé... Tu amor me vuelve loca…

—Yo caí en mi propia diversión por tu culpa

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Espera… —aguzó el oído— Significa que esto me es fantástico

—Ah…

—¿Qué pensabas que significaba?

—No lo sé… Sinceramente no lo sabía —le sonrió. Aumentó un poco más el volumen de la radio—Tu voz es música para mi, susurra sofisticadamente y el mundo desaparecerá… —repitió ésta a coro junto con la emisora. El chico rió —Bueno… No canto bien… Lo acepto… —Un enorme reloj dio doce campanadas que resonaron por toda la habitación —Feliz Navidad— le dijo ésta

—Igualmente… —Hermione le agarró de la cabeza y le robó un beso, esas sensaciones lindas le hacían conmutarse completamente… Su cuerpo ya no estaba frío, la belleza de la situación la tenía sujetada. Sin embargo, un tanto de pudor por saber que estaba solamente con ropa de dormir la dejo soltarlo. Fue el chico quién la agarró para seguir, ella sentía su mano acariciando sus cabellos… Su alucinación la dejó llevar, y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Siguió besando a ese ser que estaba a su lado, a ese chico tan perfecto para ella… La demostración de lo fanático se escurría por su boca, la mano del chico bajó de su cabeza y tocó su hombro… Ella creyó, por un momento, que la había sacado una de las mangas del camisón… Levantó su brazo y abrazó al chico, mientras las manos de éste no podían hacer nada más que sostenerla… Sus bocas increíblemente unidas…

Siguieron besándose, en ese ataque de frenesí interminable… Escucharon unos pasos alejados fuera de la habitación, se separaron. Ambos miraban asustados a la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo… Pasaron unos segundos que duraron interminables momentos hasta que finalmente se miraron el uno al otro

—¿No tendría que irme ya a mi habitación?

—Quédate —la chica lo miró suspicazmente

—No. Me iré

—No seas tonta… —La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró profundamente, examinando su veracidad

—De acuerdo… Sólo porque te debo el regalo —le dijo pícaramente ésta— Vamos, tengo sueño… —Se durmieron abrazados, y despertaron al amanecer, cuando escucharon un golpe y un grito del padre del chico anunciándole que despertaran. Sin embargo, ellos siguieron acurrucados en cama, puesto que no tenían ganas de levantarse…

Al final, el rubio se levantó primero que la chica. Y luego le llamó

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira, feliz Navidad —este estaba dentro de un armario. Estiró los brazos mostrándole un paquete color plateado

—Oh, gracias —dijo sonriente la chica— Yo también tengo algo para ti… Esta en mi cuarto

—Ábrelo… —la chica se aproximó hasta el armario, le quitó graciosamente el paquete de las manos y se fue nuevamente a la cama para abrirlo. El chico, en eso, se estaba cambiando… La chica sonrió, y desdobló el papel plata, que contenía diminutos dibujos plateados que se movían. Cuándo rasgó el papel, se encontró con una especie de cajita forrada de terciopelo blanco plata. Antes de descubrir lo que contenía la cajita, levantó la mirada y se fijó en el chico. Todavía estaba cambiándose, pero le devolvió una sonrisa. Abrió la caja lentamente, mientras un sonido infinitamente agudo, pero igualmente bello se empezaba a escuchar: el sonido de los violines… Y de adentro de la pequeña caja un collar empezaba a flotar frente a los ojos de la mujer, la cadena se desenvolvía y levitaba sublimemente junto con un delicado dije… Desde el interior de la alhajera unas diminutas partículas plateadas habían empezado a bailar frente a sus ojos. Emitían hermosos destellos, acompañaban a la música y a la cadena

—Es… Es hermoso… —confesó ella, mirándola sonrientemente— Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias…

—No es de nada… ¿Te gusta en serio? No tenía idea de qué regalarte, así que… —se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar a su lado

—No te hubieras preocupado… Pero aún así… —levantó la mirada— Gracias…

—Y hay otra cosa

—¿Otra más?

—Bueno… No sabía si dártelo o no. Pero, suponiendo que debería ser tuyo desde principio… —Hizo levitar un pequeño cofrecito, parecido a una bujeta. Parecía antigua, y era un tanto opulenta… Sospechó a quién le pertenecía, le miró un tanto preocupada antes de agarrarlo

—¿Es de…?

—De tía Bella

Hermione deslizó sus dedos por el pestillo del cofrecillo. Éste hizo un sonoro "Clic!" cuándo fue abierto. La tapa de la caja se deslizó automáticamente para atrás, y frente a ella empezaron a aparecer diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo: un espejo le devolvió su imagen, que la denotaba ansiosa. Un puñado de polvos blancos empezaron a escurrirse por sus dedos, como arenilla. Un frasco de tinta junto con una pluma empezaron a resaltar en la cajita y un montoncito de cartas y hojas aparecieron gradualmente…

—¿Qué son? —le preguntó ella, ansiosa

—No sé realmente que son, jamás lo abrí. Pero mi madre lo conservó este último año, antes de que muriera

—Era de mi madre…

—Sí, de tu madre —sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente, ella no sabía bien que decir ¡Quién sabía que decía en aquellas notas!— Si quieres te dejo sola… —le dijo el chico minutos después

—No, deja… Más tarde las veo… —el chico la miró, inseguro

—¿En serio?

—Sí… Vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos antes de que me vaya —La chica lo abrazó y se sentó sobre sus piernas —Esto será algo lindo… —susurró ella, mirándolo apasionadamente. Sin decirse más, ambos se besaron nuevamente, y sus cuerpos cayeron en la cama. La adicción de su amor era innegable… Sin embargo, el fugaz beso se convirtió en un motivo para no bajar a desayunar…

—No puedo creer que hoy me tenga que ir

—¿Hoy?

—Hoy a la noche

—¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué no mañana?

—No sé… Mañana es muy poco tiempo… Confía en mí, sé lo que tengo que hacer

—De acuerdo… Si tú lo dices

—Obviamente me iré tarde. Quiero estar contigo el máximo tiempo posible…

—Yo no te dejaré ir si no estás conmigo el máximo tiempo posible… —La chica rió

—Ya probaste tu capacidad de retenerme ¿Te acuerdas? —el chico sonrió

—Sí… Me acuerdo —seguían abrazados, acostados en la cama del chico. La chica bajó la cabeza, sonriendo. El resto del día lo acompañaron en el patio, viendo cómo la nieve caía, y tirándose, de cuándo en cuándo, pedazos hechizados de bolas de nieve.

A la noche, volvieron a la habitación del chico, mojados por la nieve, y completamente helados. La chica realizó un conjuro complejo para secar su ropa…

—¿Tienes todo listo, verdad?

—Sí, tengo todo… A menos que hayas escondido mi equipaje para que no me vaya

—No, no hice eso ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensarlo? —La chica lo miró con suspicacia

—Eso espero… —Sonrió, y le tendió un anillo color plata— Te enviaré mensajes en él. Te comunicaré si necesito algo ¿Está bien?

—Si… —Miró para abajo— Te extrañaré

—Son dos días… No puedo creer que me quieras tanto

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que me quieras tanto ¿Ni siquiera un remordimiento por dejarme aquí, solo y aburrido?

—Ay… Por Merlín… Eres un caso perdido —La chica se fue hasta la otra punta de la habitación

—Ven para aquí…

—No, espera… —La chica se desprendió de la campera. Su cuerpo quedó con esa túnica un tanto holgada. Sacó de su bolso una enorme botella rebosante de poción Multijugos— ¿Crees que me creerán?

—No lo sé, pero _deben _creerte

—Ya lo sé —esta abrió la botella e inhaló el olor que emanaba— ¿Dices que pruebe sus efectos?

—¿Para qué? Si sabes que funcionará

—Es que… Quiero ver los efectos que cierne sobre mí. Me quiero convertir en la misma persona que era antes… —suspiró— Tomaré un poquito… —Convocó un vaso y vertió una muy pequeña cantidad de poción en ella. Lanzó sus cabellos al líquido: el efecto fue inmediato. Un color cobre apareció de la nada, ella agarró el vaso y bebió todo su contenido…

Nada se hizo esperar. La piel que formaba su cara empezó a borbotear, formando y moldeando una forma nueva. Todo su cuerpo caía en la transformación. Sus brazos se volvieron más cortos, su cuerpo rellenó un tanto más la túnica, su cabello castaño rubión le calló graciosamente sobre los hombros. Sus ojos cambiaron de forma, junto con su nariz y su boca. El color de su piel cambió… Las uñas se estilizaron… Ella se miró al espejo, recordando su físico antiguo

—No me di cuenta de todo lo que he cambiado hasta ahora… —afirmó ella, apreciando su imagen en un gran espejo que decoraba parte de la habitación. Se dio vuelta para contemplarse desde atrás… El chico caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás. Hermione le tomó de la mano y dejó que él le besara el cuello

—Lo mismo eres bonita… —le dijo él, sonriente. Ella asintió levemente, y luego, sintió cómo un ardor que nacía desde sus entrañas la convertía, poco a poco, en la nueva chica… Su cabello negro y liso reemplazó al enmarañado y castaño. Sus facciones cambiaron, su moldura también…

Sin embargo, ambos parecieron no darse cuenta. Seguían abrazados, sintiendo, palpando, acariciando cada segundo que les quedaba juntos. Ella le acariciaba el cuello suavemente, él la sujetaba contra su cuerpo, para que jamás pudieran separarse.

La agitación que levantaba vuelo a su relación esa noche se sentía sedienta. Sin embargo, a las doce de la noche el chico le tomó fuertemente de la mano

—Todavía no te vayas

—No puedo hacer nada… —el chico le aferró aún más fuertemente del brazo

—Unos momentos más…

—Habrá tiempo más tarde… —Pero el rubio ya le había tendido sus brazos debajo de su pecho, así no pudiera escapar— No seas niño… Por favor… Yo tampoco quiero, pero… —Sin embargo, los brazos eran fuertes y no la dejaban ir

—Te dije que no te dejaría…

—¡Vamos! No seas tonto… —El chico la soltó, y se miraron por un par de segundos

—Te extrañaré… Por lo menos son dos días

—Dos días… —repitió ésta, mirando para el piso. Sentía frío en ése instante, su cuerpo necesitaba al chico— Al menos me recordarás —ésta se había acercado a Draco, le tomó por el cuello y le besó. Experimentó ésa efervescencia nacer de sus propias venas y contagiar al resto de su cuerpo, infectando al cuerpo del chico. Sus piernas flaquearon y tiraron sendos cuerpos al colchón. Si alguna vez habían sentido el amor nacer de sus bocas, ése era el perfecto momento. La despedida había ejercido en ellos una especie de resentimiento que se había convertido en un ejemplar de aferramiento. Callaban sus almas en un dulce silencio. Nada había más bello que la afonía, se decían todo a través de la curiosidad de experimentar nuevos sentimientos, escarbar en lo profundo de sus seres… Infinitos y más los cosquilleos de impaciencia que sentían por todos sus cuerpos. La nieve afuera, y ellos cálidos adentros. La respiración se hacía mutua, se sincronizaba automáticamente, al igual que sus besos. La chica finalmente se separó de ésa centella de felicidad, y le miró con ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza

—Tengo que irme… —El chico no le dijo nada, miraba hacia abajo, con una sonrisa dudosa en su rostro— Adiós

—Adiós… —la chica le sonrió, y, convocando a su bolso y haciéndolo levitar detrás suyo, salió hacia las afueras de la mansión, dejando atrás a su novio y a su cómoda vida. Adentrándose a los peligros y maltrajeres de la oscuridad.

_Autora. Fiio certifica que el capitulo ha terminado y ahora ella aclarará algunas cosas:_

_¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.. _

_A partir de aqii les diè que se acostumbren a los caaps laargos. Porqee asii serán. A mi me gusta escribirlos, y bueno.._

_Tbm qiisiera deciir qee me pareció medio raro.. Porqee algunos me atacaron con pregus (Cosa que ya había previisto) Pero no con la pregunta que yo creía que me preguntarían!!Ja ja. Tal vez le hayan entendido.._

_Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta como va a aqii. A mi, por lo menos, si. He dado muchisimo, porqe es una historia un tanto largiita y a la qee he dedicado mucho tiime. Muchisimo. Asi qe es como.. Importante me hae feliiz los reviews.. Porqee siento que les interesa la historia.. Que la leen. Que, por lo menos, les ha atrapado lo suficiente como para que quieran aviisarme. A mi eso.. no sé si es una excusa para seguir, poque es algo y aintenro lo que utilizó para segir escribiendo.. Asi que. Tan solo me da positivismo y fuerzas. Denme consejos, diganme que les gustaría que pasé, que no. Que les ha gustado, que han detestado. Que les pareció interesante, y que no. _

_Tbm quisiera aclarar que la personalidad se HEREDA en algunos casos. Geneticamente es MUY comun que la gente herede la personalidad de sus ascendientes directos: sus padres. Y tengo ejemplos.. Amigos, etc. que lo demuestran. No tan solo de las vivencias, sino que los padres influencian mucho, sean conocidos o NO por los hijos. _

_Bueno.. Por eso puse los de los encantamientos naranjas,... Porqe es algo que a mi me sorprendió de conocer: lo de la personalidad. Asi que bueno.. Podré morir en paz aclarando esto._

_Muchas gracias por comentar la historia. _

_Yo, no teman, la continuaré. La terminaré.. Y prometo no decepcionarlos. _

_Los quiero mucho, gente. Los veo en el proximo Caap. El trece. _

_Lots of luv._

_Fioo._


	13. El embeleco

_Hoolaa. _

_Aqii les dejo el treece. _

_El embeleco. Diccionario. Embeleco Engaño. _

_Asii qee. :P. Les dejo el Caap._

_Fioo._

* * *

Cáp. 13 El embeleco

Caminó un par de kilómetros, alejándose discretamente del caserón. Transitaba distraídamente alrededor de unos árboles cuándo destapó la poción Multijugos y vertió en ella pelos de su antiguo yo. Bebió todo el brebaje que cabía en ésa botella de un sorbo, y experimentó la sensación de transformación susodicha. Cuándo estuvo segura de que había cambiado, encantó las botellas de pócima para hacerlas invisibles al tacto ajeno. Las escondió en su bolsito, y desapareció en la nada.

Vio una vieja casa a lo lejos. Estaba inclinada y en ella había luces. Pero estaba un tanto alejada, por lo que empezó a caminar hacia el norte. Tropezó un par de veces, y cayó en el suelo sucio. Se lastimó la cara una de esos tiempos, y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, terminó de recorrer el último trecho del camino.

Cuándo llego al pórtico, sintió que las lágrimas escurrían por su sucia y lastimada cara. Cayó en cuenta de que su túnica se había desgarrado notoriamente. Mejor para la escena.

Llamó a la puerta rápidamente, sintió la voz de Molly Weasley, preguntando quién era. Ésta se limitó a responder en un lastimero "¡Yo!". La mujer abrió la puerta, dubitativa. Pero, al verla tirada al piso, lastimada, llorando y sucia, emitió un grito de sorpresa, y la levantó del piso. La había llevado hacia el salón principal, entre forcejeos y llantos de la chica, que sólo decía: "¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!"

—¡Hermione, querida! —le decía ésta, sorprendida y al borde del llanto— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —La mujer le curaba la herida en la cara mediante magia. La nuevamente-castaña, sólo sollozaba en silencio— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo llegaste a este estado? —Ella simplemente se limitaba a sollozar convulsivamente —¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Sin embargo, al ver que la chica no contestaba, se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia el pié de las escaleras. Le gritaba a alguien que viniera a ayudar. Molly se había aproximado a ella para seguir curándole las heridas —Dime… ¿Por qué te has cambiado de casa? ¿Qué te está pasando, querida? ¿Por qué no contestas?

—Yo… Lo siento mucho… —se limitaba a decir esta, entre jadeos y llantos—… No quise hacer nada de lo que hice… Perdóneme… Yo… No quise… —pero había caído rendida en el sillón y se había tapado la cara con los brazos. Había empezado a tiritar inconscientemente. La mujer le puso una mano sobre la espalda, intentando consolarla

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? —ella siguió sollozando. Escuchaba el eco de unos pasos lejanos. Luego, una voz conocida y aborrecida preguntó, desde lo alto de la escalera

—¿Qué pasa allí, mamá? —el pelirrojo idiota de dieciocho años había asomado su cabeza por la puerta de la sala. Pero quedó congelado al ver la escena. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar

—¿Hermione? —ella asintió levemente, pero siguió llorando— ¿Qué le pasa, mamá? ¿Qué…? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Ayudo, en algo? ¿¿Qué hago?? ¿¿Qué hago??

—Ven a traerle abrigo, Ron ¡Rápido! —le ordenó la señora Weasley. La chica siguió allí, inmutable. El chico regresó corriendo segundos después, traía un par de mantas y unas cuántas camperas. Hermione le agradeció, y se tapó a pesar de que no tenía demasiado frío

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué viniste así? ¡Cuéntame, mujer, cuéntame! ¿Por qué te cambiaste de casa? ¿Eso es…? ¿Eso es sangre? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡¡Habla!!

—Escapé, Ron

—¿Escapaste de quién? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame!

—¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó débilmente. Había visto de reojo cómo la mano del chico se había posado en su pierna. Cómo deseaba que ésa mano fuera la de Draco…

—¡Eso no importa! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

—¿Dónde están los otros?

—Están arriba, ya los llamó. Pero primero cuéntame… —la chica asintió y bajó la cabeza. Todavía temblaba

—Me hechizaron, eso pasó

—¿¿Quién?? ¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Cuándo?? —La chica resopló y se abrazó a sí misma

—He sido tan tonta… Con todos mis conocimientos mágicos y me lograron dominar… ¡Soy tan inútil!

—Oh, no digas eso… —el pelirrojo la había intentado abrazar, pero esta fingió bostezar, así no hubiera contacto directo entre ése asqueroso y ella— ¿¡Quién lo hizo!? ¡¡Dime!!

—Lo hizo D… —paró en seco y fingió toser. _No debía_ llamarlo por el nombre— Lo hizo Malfoy —Los ojos de Weasley se ensombrecieron

—¡Lo voy a despellejar! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!!

—Ve a llamar a los otros… —le dijo débilmente ésta, conteniendo sus ganas de torturar al chico que estaba frente a ella— Si cuento lo que pasó, quiero que se presenten todos. No lo quiero repetir… —Sintió un cosquilleo desde adentro. La creatividad estaba a cargo de su futuro en ése momento. El tahebo se levantó de su asiento y la miró con ojos de enamorado. Luego, subió las escaleras y fue a llamar a Potter y a la Weasley más pequeña. Todos miraron la escena con ojos desorbitados y dubitativos

—¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntaba furiosamente Ginny

—¡Déjala! ¿No ves que está mal? ¡Mírala, está lastimada, muerta de frío!

—¡Es lo que merece por habernos traicionado a todos!

—¿Qué tal si la escuchas?

—¡Mírala, mírala ahí, tan campante! ¡No…!

—Ginny, entiendo que estés enojada conmigo. Perdón. No me supe defender…

—¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que creeré todo eso?

—¡Ginny, entiende! ¿Crees en serio que yo haría todo eso?

—¡La antigua tú no! ¡Pero ahora no tengo idea!

—¡Escucha, por el amor de Dios, no he sido yo! ¡Me hicieron una maldición! ¡Juro que jamás hubiera dicho y hecho todo lo que ha pasado! —Pero antes de que la pelirroja conteste, Potter la contuvo y le dijo que la dejara hablar— Miren, si me escucharán, tomen asiento. Es una historia larga —Le obedecieron, lo que le hizo tomar un poco más de confianza. Todos la miraron aprensivamente, ella respiró hondo, dejó exhalar el aire, y comenzó la historia— Todo empezó el día en el que me dieron el alta, a menos todo lo que recuerdo. Había ido a la biblioteca, tal vez para poder averiguar lo que estuve haciendo ésa noche en el bosque. Me coloqué en mi asiento habitual y abrí un libro para empezar a leer. Estaba concentrada en mi lectura cuándo escuché un ruido en las afueras del lugar. Lo intenté ignorar, pero el ruido se repitió de vuelta.

'Cómo imaginarán, estaba un tanto aprensiva por lo pasado, por lo que me levanté y me dirigí hacia fuera, para poder observar mejor al bromista. Esperaba que fuese un fantasma. Pero no era así. Pronto vi al autor de los sonidos. Era Malfoy… —Sintió un cosquilleo fascinante desde las entrañas que casi la hicieron delirar. No quería creer que estaría fuera de su alcance tanto tiempo. Afortunadamente, los espectadores creyeron que era una mueca de dolor, por lo que no hicieron preguntas. —Antes de que le preguntara que estaba haciendo. El me apuntó con la varita y, simplemente, me controló. Intentaba debatirme, pero no podía, no soy buena en ello —Harry y Ron apretaron los puños fuertemente, en un acceso de odio. Sin embargo, Ginevra seguía igual de escéptica ante la situación…

—Malfoy me obligó a acompañarlo a la Sala Multipropósito, dónde... —Y se detuvo, para soltar más lágrimas. Estaba pensando en el invento— Dónde me trasladó hacia un lugar repleto de Mortífagos —paró, sus lágrimas todavía resbalaban por su cara. Todos creyeron que no podía seguir hablando, por lo que Potter le preguntó:

—¿¿Qué pasó?? —pero ella no siguió, seguía llorando. Intentaba interpretar bien su papel— ¿Voldemort regresó? —alzó sus ojos

—No… Harry. No regresó. Pero ellos… —derramó un tanto más de lágrimas, que cayeron rápidamente en el piso— Ellos quieren vengarse de todos los sangre sucia… _Todavía_. Matarán a todos los que sean hijos de _muggles…_

—¿Te quisieron matar? —preguntó pálido Weasley, estaba a tan escasos centímetros de ella que le incomodó

—Desgraciadamente no…

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te hicieron? —Ella rompió en llantos nuevamente, pero secó sus lágrimas para continuar

—Me dijeron… Me confesaron… Oh, chicos… No se lo imaginarán… ¡Es un horror! Me siento un gusano… — Potter le secó sus lágrimas, pero ella se limitó a arrugar la frente — Chicos… Es tan horrendo… Preferiría que me hubiesen matado…

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Hay veces que la verdad es tan sombría… Oh, chicos… —El labio le tembló, pero no por tribulación, sino por contención de carcajada. Siguió derramando lágrimas, pero le alentaron a segur— Por favor… No me juzguen cuándo les cuente… Me es suficiente mi auto desprecio

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No puedo… Es tan difícil confesarlo… Pero de todas maneras… —respiró hondo— Ya lo he aceptado —cerró los ojos, para hacer parecer que estaba intentando calmarse, luego, abrió los abrió, aún llorosos, y les dijo, en un susurro bastante audible— ¡Soy hija de Bellatrix Lestrange! —siguió llorando. El silencio era incómodo, todos se miraban discretamente, sin saber bien que decir. La niña Weasley soltó una carcajada

—¡Eso es mentira! —Pero al ver que la chica no reía, preguntó— ¿Verdad?

—No —empezó a llorar con más frecuencia— Es completamente verdad, me lo demostraron… Ellos… Ellos ¡Mataron a mis padres! ¡Vi cómo mi madre moría! ¿Tienen idea de lo horrible qué es? Vi cómo me confesaba la verdad, mientras su cuerpo era torturado en el piso. Ellos simplemente la obligaron a contar todo lo que sabía… O al menos la mayoría de las cosas… —ellos se acercaron y le rodearon de brazos, algo que le incomodó un tanto. Sin embargo, lo supo contener. Miró para abajo, aún resentida, y siguió su relato— Me dijeron toda la verdad. Soy su hija, y, cómo no me quiso, me abandonó en una sala cuna. Me dijeron que debía mantener mi apellido, y, mediante la maldición Imperius, me controlaron mi vida… Fue horrible, completamente horrible… Perdónenme, pero no fue a propósito… Yo… Sinceramente no quería… No quería nada de esto…

—¿Y por qué te hicieron todo eso?

—Por qué quieren preservar la sangre. Malfoy me llevó a su casa en las vacaciones, pero pude escapar recién hoy… Tuve que burlar un montón de trampas, por ello llegué así… Les quería advertir, chicos, no es nada bueno lo que planean los Mortífagos. Quieren restituir la sangre mágica, pero no pueden. Son desorganizados y todos quieren gobernar. Por el momento, nada es concreto, sin embargo es bueno que yo esté allí, presenciándolo todo. Sé quiénes participan y quiénes dejan de participar. Qué hacen y que no hacen…

—Mañana nos contarás eso. Ve, es tarde, estás cansada y lastimada. Vete a dormir —le dijo el pelirrojo

—Sí, todos tenemos sueño, es mejor que lo dejes así. Mañana seguiremos, Hermione… —Le dijo la pelirroja, pálida

—Sí, vamos… —Todos se pararon, y la ayudaron a subir las escaleras. Sintió una sensación de alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Al menos, ya no necesitaba mentir más… Eran _tan_ estúpidos…

Se recostó en una de las habitaciones, supuso que era de uno de los tantos hermanos que tenían. Se recostó en la cama y ésta empezó a rechinar. Gruñó, realmente deseaba estar en esa cómoda mansión, con su chico al lado…

Bebió otra dosis de poción, y se quedó contemplando el techo hasta el día siguiente, mientras su mente volaba buscando a la de Draco… A veces cabeceaba, y se quedaba dormida, pero no por mucho tiempo.

El día siguiente despertó cuándo Potter le fue a avisar de qué el desayuno estaba listo. Ella, irascible cómo estaba, se abstuvo de gritarle algunas cosas. Así que, con demasiado sueño, y un dolor desagradable por todo el cuerpo, se propuso a cambiarse de ropa. Revolvió en su bolso en busca de una túnica limpia, intentó no hacer ruido al mover las ampollas repletas de poción, pero fue en vano, pues un sonido retumbante se extendió por toda la habitación mientras ésta buscaba su ropa más aseada.

Sin embargo, esos frágiles sonidos eran dudablemente escuchables si ella hubiera estado en el cuarto piso, con tanto ruido a su alrededor.

Una vez que se terminó de cambiar, bebió la tercera dosis de Poción Multijugos en sumo silencio. Luego, bajó las escaleras para desayunar.

Molly Weasley miraba con los ojos llorosos, tal vez porque Potter y Weasley le habían contado su historia ¿Qué se sentiría ser la asesina de la madre de una de las supuestas amigas de su hijo? Se rió bajito por su ocurrencia.

Intentaba tragar el desayuno mientras en su interior una soledad se cernía. Eran cómo brazadas intensas de calor las que quemaban su interior, y, las que intentaban obligar a salir corriendo hacia fuera, para buscar a su rubio. Luego de que la conversación en el desayuno se volvió aislada y aburrida, todos la miraron melindrosamente, y, cuándo la madre de los pelirrojos se sentó en la mesa, la conversación se inició

—¿Qué pasó después, querida? —le preguntó Molly Weasley, cómo si el espacio temporal que había transcurrido desde la noche anterior hasta ése momento no hubiera ocurrido

—¿Dónde quedé? —preguntó estúpidamente

—Nos estabas por decir que planeaban los Mortífagos —apuntó Potter, mirándola maniáticamente. Ella se ruborizó, pero tomó impulso para continuar. El cosquilleo por debajo de su garganta era inminente, e ingeniar un plan con esa sensación enervante era utópico

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo ella, exaltándose un poco. Se rasco la coronilla y miró hacia arriba, imitando a los recuerdos— Sí… Este… Ellos quieren reestablecer el poder mágico en la sociedad, por medio de la fuerza. Básicamente lo mismo que querían antes, nada más que están terriblemente desorganizados ¡Si los vieras! —Todos levantaron la vista

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, verán… Al no tener un jefe que los organice… todos buscan ser oídos… Llevar sus planes a cabo… Pero… Hay veces que es cómico… Todos pelean y no llegan a ningún acuerdo. A veces se agraden de tal manera que resultan muertos. A pesar de que salieron de Azkaban hace, más o menos, cuatro meses y medio, aún no tienen nada planificado, y se limitan a gruñirse entre ellos. Desgraciadamente, soy testigo de esa estupidez… —suspiró y miró hacia arriba— Será más fácil detenerlos así…

—¿Sabes dónde se reúnen? —preguntó ansioso Weasley

—No, no reconozco esos lugares, y me llevan por fuerza… —Pero el chico se limitaba a mirarla intensamente

—Aquí hay algo que no entiendo… —Dijo él, examinando su veracidad— Yo te vi con Malfoy. Él te hablaba cómo si… Cómo a un igual, cómo si no estuvieras hechizada —Sintió cómo algo se hendía en su estómago, produciéndole una sensación de desasosiego impresionante

—Es que… Es que a veces sucedía… —respiró y exhaló hondamente… Luego los miró calmada, y continuó— Miren. Aquí hay una historia que tiene varias vetas profundas… ¿Se acuerdan de mi madre, la dentista? —ellos asintieron. La madre de los Weasley la miraba con ojos llorosos— Bien… Ella… Antes de morir, me confesó que me había adoptado… Y que me había transformado la cara mediante magia para que parezca su hija

—Pero ella no…

—Ya sé, yo no percaté dinámica mágica en ella… Jamás de los jamases… Es más, todavía no entiendo porque me oculto ésa verdad, lo quisiera averiguar. Es lo primero que me pregunté cuándo me lo dijo ¿Por qué ocultarme algo tan relevante cómo ello? Sinceramente no lo sé… —resopló y miró para abajo— Bien, básicamente mi madre cambió mi aspecto físico y psicológico, convirtiéndome en otra persona

—¿Psicológico?

—Sí, por razones equis ella me transformó la personalidad en otra… —resopló nuevamente— Por lo tanto, me hicieron un hechizo que eliminaba cualquier otro utilizado para cambiarme, así sea físicamente o mentalmente… —Los chicos la miraron

—O sea… ¿Tu manera de pensar es otra? —la chica los miró intensivamente por un rato

—Sí, creería que sí… Pero logré reestablecerme. Cómo no quería llegar a ser… Como Bellatrix… Yo… Volví a aplicar el hechizo

—¿Y los Mortífagos no se dieron cuenta? —Ella los miró sonriente

—¿No les dije que pasan la mitad del día regañándose y maldiciéndose? No tienen tiempo para pensar en alguien cómo yo… —Sus amigos la siguieron observando aprensivamente, cómo si les pareciera imposible todo lo contado. Potter estaba mirando dubitativamente la porción de manteca semi derretido sobre el plato. Weasley y su hermana observaban hacia el piso, sin saber bien qué decir. El pelirrojo mostraba ansias de seguir hablando con ella, pero nada le penetraba en su cabeza. La taheña pateaba distraídamente la pata de la mesa. En cambio, la madre de estos últimos, le tomaba de la mano, mientras por su rostro se deslizaban cristalinas lágrimas, que se escurrían cómo estalactitas por su mentón

—Y… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora que sabemos esto?

—No lo sé, Hermione… ¿Reunimos a los de la Orden para avisarles?

—Y... Yo supongo que no es tan grave… —Todas las cabezas voltearon inmediatamente hacia ella

—¿Cómo que no es tan grave?

—Vamos… Seamos realistas… Tendríamos que alertar a la Orden, obviamente… Pero de ahí en más… Organizar todo cómo lo era antes… —Suspiró— Yo los he visto, y su organización es caótica. Ni siquiera tienen bien en claro cuáles son sus objetivos. Creería que nosotros podríamos organizar mejor un campo de batalla…

—Pero ¿No crees que habría que controlarlos?

—Para eso estoy yo… ¿Se olvidan? Puedo perfectamente decirles quién hace qué, aunque, por el momento, nadie hace nada. Se limitan a maldecirse mutuamente, hasta que nadie puede más. Parecen gigantes… —Ellos sonrieron— Sin embargo, muy pronto llegarán a un acuerdo, y será entonces cuándo nosotros salgamos en acción. Recuerden, tendremos que tener listos los deberes de cada uno… Organizarse, pero escasamente. Lo único que habría que dejar bien en claro sería las tareas que cada uno debe realizar. Con eso basta

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo escéptico Potter

—Yo lo digo, por qué sé… —Molly Weasley se levantó de la mesa

—Si hacemos una reunión de la Orden… Cuándo más pronto mejor… A pesar de que no quedemos muchos… —negó con la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento— Prepararé algo para esta noche si es que quieren… —Miró a Hermione con los ojos lubricados— Arthur todavía no sabe que estás aquí. Le avisaré esta noche… —Salió de la sala, dejando a los adolescentes solos. Potter tamborileó los dedos en la mesa antes de lanzar la pregunta

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué, Harry?

—¿Qué pasó, más allá de todo lo ocurrido para con tu familia?

—¿Qué pasó con quién?

—¿Que pasó con Malfoy? —ella lo miró, y empezó a reír cómo maniática. Viendo que todos se habían crispado cómo resultado de esa risa maléfica, calló. Pero sonrió, y le dijo:

—Oh, nada. Lo detesto ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque, cuándo te vimos, andabas abrazada de él, e ibas así a todas partes —Ella asintió, nerviosa, pero se calmó y lo miró a los ojos

—No pasó nada entre él y yo. Pasó algo entre él y la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange —anunció, seria

—¿A que te refieres? —La chica suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos

—Pasó algo entre él y yo, pero cuándo mi subconsciente era otro… —sus mejillas se cubrieron de una tonalidad rojiza, mientras ella se acordaba de los besos repletos de pasión que los hacían conectarse, que los hacían experimentar el amor en puro…

—¿A qué te refieres con "pasó algo entre él y yo"? —preguntó Weasley, colorado por la rabia

—Bueno… Pasó algo, pero no lo quiero…

—¿Qué pasó, exactamente?

—Oh, vamos. No pienses mal…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo besaste? —Los ojos de la chica despidieron un fulgor bermellón, que fue acompañado por una fugaz sonrisa. Afortunadamente, nadie pareció notarlo… Salvo Potter, que quedó admirando los ojos de ésta, con el corazón latiéndole expectante

—Bueno… Verás, Ron. Lo besé… Pero no lo haría de vuelta… —La última frase de la chica fue ahogada en "Lo besé". El chico empezó a gritar

—¿¿COMO QUE LO BESASTE?? ¿EN SERIO BESASTE A ÉSE HURON ASQUEROSO? ¿COMO PUEDES BESAR A ALGUIEN ASÍ, Y CONFESARLO??

—¡Basta, Ron! ¡Acéptalo! Sí. Lo besé. Pero no lo haría de vuelta…

—¡PERO LO BESASTE!

—Sí. No lo negaré —Adentro, su alma se relamía en un dulce recuerdo… En eso, Ginevra y Potter miraban la escena, sin darle crédito a sus oídos

—¿COMO PUEDES LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ Y DECIR QUE LO BESASTE?

—Vamos, Ronald, madura. Tu mismo lo dijiste. Si quería estar con otros chicos, podría estar, aunque sea para jugar o esas cosas —Una sonrisa se inflaba en su interior, adquiriendo tamaños desproporciónales, que le complicaban su postura

—¡O SEA QUE DICES QUE ESTA BIEN QUE TE HAYA TRATADO ASÍ!

—No. Porque sabes perfectamente que yo no soy así. Pero la hija de Bellatrix sí es así… Y eso lo tienes que aceptar

—¡PERO TÚ ERES ÉSA PERSONA! ¿¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TENGO QUE ACEPTAR QUE MI NOVIA SALE CON OTRO??

—Tu ex novia. Y no salgo con otro. Es más, me escapé de su casa ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿¿HICIERON ALGO EN SU CASA??

—No te incumbe que haya pasado ahí ¿Está bien?

—¿QUE HAN HECHO ALLÍ?

—Nada del otro mundo. Simplemente… —Suspiró— No pasó nada, Ronald, cálmate. No era para que te exaltes tanto

—¿NO ENTIENDES COMO ESTOY…?

—Baja el tono de voz

—…¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO POR DENTRO Y TÚ ASÍ...!

—¡Dije que bajarás el tono de voz!

—… ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE LO QUE HAYAS…!

—¡HE DICHO QUE SILENCIO! —Las palabras salieron de su boca, e hicieron callar al melodramático Weasley— ¡No soporto que te portes de una manera tan inmadura! ¿Por qué no aceptas de una buena vez que no eres para mí? ¿Por qué no abres los ojos, y expandes tu vista a otras mujeres? ¡Entiende que eres un peso para mí! ¡Entiende que no podemos seguir saliendo por el simple hecho de que no soporto tus intentos de cariño! —El pelirrojo la miraba, con una expresión dolida en su rostro. Probablemente se sentía digerido por la pena, pero eso no importaba— Conozco todo lo que sufres por mí —dijo más calmada, apreciando el grado de dolor que el chico expresaba— Ha pasado un tiempo, y sé que me estuviste esperando, pero estoy aquí ahora, y lo debes aceptar. Mientras, podrías observar a tu alrededor, hay miles de personas que giran alrededor mío, y que tal vez no ves. Tal vez yo eclipso muchas oportunidades… Y no quisiera que eso pase… —El chico miraba para abajo, todavía sonrojado, pero con los ojos llorosos. Asintió lentamente cómo si el peso de las palabras de la chica lo estuviera consumiendo de a poco

—Yo… Creo… Que debo irme ¿Vienes, Harry? —dijo la Ginebra, observando aprensivamente la escena

—¡Sí!... Eh… De acuerdo… —el azabache dejó la habitación, dejando a ambos chicos en una situación un tanto incómoda. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo la miro a los ojos, y siguió hablando

—Yo… Siento si he sido un peso para ti, no me di cuenta

—Bueno, al menos ahora lo sabes —dijo un tanto hastiada la chica— Perdona si estoy siendo demasiado directa, pero realmente, no soporto más esto…

—¿Y yo que haré ahora, Hermione?

—No lo sé, lo mismo que hiciste cuándo me cambié de casa

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿Dices que debo pasar todo el día llorando encerrado en una habitación, sin ganas de salir a ver al mundo?

—Bueno… Eso realmente es patético

—¿Eso crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé… —Lo miró con unos ojos malignos durante una fracción de segundo, pero luego reparó en su desliz, y cambió sus ojos por unos tristes— Sinceramente… Debes irte olvidándote de mí, porque no seguiremos, y no querré seguir…

—Lo entiendo…

—Perdón… —dijo ella, mirándolo tristemente, cómo lo haría la antigua Hermione

—No importa… Ya pasará, al igual que todo… —ella asintió levemente— De todas maneras, lo esperaba… Y desde hace mucho

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde… Desde que los empecé a ver a los dos juntos —Los ojos del chico producieron más lamentos, que se deslizaron por su nariz y cayeron en un plato limpio

—¿Y por qué te interesa tanto lo que haya pasado entre Malfoy y yo si ya te das una idea? ¿Para que quieres la sentencia?

—No lo sé. La esperanza es lo último qué se pierde —La chica volteó los ojos malignamente

—Siempre con esas idioteces… Abre los ojos de una buena vez. Aquí ya no hay espacio para tu "esperanza". Yo lo aprendí, y dolorosamente

—Escucha… No digo que ignorara que ustedes dos… Que había pasado algo entre ustedes dos… Pero igual… Duele aceptarlo

—Sí… Me alegro que lo sepas, porque no lo negaré…

—De acuerdo… —La chica lo miró por una fracción de segundo, y subió las escaleras, no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo allí, escuchando las sandeces de un idiota ¡Que pleonasmo!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Potter minutos más tarde, cuándo ella llegó a su habitación (qué, de manera extraña, había sido invadida por ellos)

—Le abrí los ojos, eso ha pasado…

—Oye, no seas tan dura con él…

—No es mi culpa que sea un idiota —se cruzó de brazos

—¿Segura que el encantamiento funciona bien?

—¿Qué cosa? —Ambos la miraron pedantemente

—El encantamiento para que no te parezcas a…

—¡Obviamente funciona bien! ¡Sólo es que me desespera que viva en ésa burbujita efímera de felicidad, que va y viene! ¡Quiero que comprenda que la alegría es inconstante, y que muchas veces ataca perniciosamente! ¿Está eso mal?

—Escucha, debes aceptar que… Qué es algo raro que tú hayas tenido algo… Algo con Malfoy

—¡Bien, lo acepto! ¡Es algo raro, pero es la verdad! ¡Qué tu amiguito no lo acepte no es mi culpa!

—No decimos que sea tu culpa… Pero podrías tener más táctica, algo que siempre nos recriminaste

—Ya lo sé… Ya lo sé… Pero los tiempos cambian… Y ésta es una de esas veces

—Lo sabemos, pero, no sé… —Weasley miró para abajo— Harry ¿Nos podrías dejar solas?

—Sí… Está bien… —Potter abandonó la habitación, dejando a las chicas sumidas en un extraño silencio —Oye… Quisiera hablarte

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tus amoríos …

—¿_Sobre mis amoríos_? —Sintió cómo la ira anestesiaba la mayoría de los sentidos, pero supo controlarla ¿Por qué debían de interesarse en su vida personal?

—Sí

—¿Y qué hay de interesante en ello?

—Bueno… —La chica suspiró— Mira. Esto ha pasado —Cerró los ojos, cómo si estuviera eligiendo minuciosamente las palabras— Yo sé que… —Pero calló, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, rápidamente— Escucha. Conozco todo lo que ha pasado, me lo contaste anoche. Es una buena excusa para haber actuado así… Pero… Mira, el amor es ciego. Y yo creía que lo que sentías por mi hermano era amor ¡Y el estaba tan esperanzado! Sin embargo, te enteras de tus raíces, vuelves a la "normalidad" (O sea, cómo deberías ser) Y te enamoras de otro… ¿Cómo es eso?

'Me han criado con la siguiente expresión: Ningún amor puede sustituir al amor… Y realmente es verdad…

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Pues… A que no estoy segura qué no sientas amor por mi hermano… Y estoy segura de que no sientes amor por Malfoy

—¡YA SE ESO!

—¿Y entonces?

—Es que… Ay, por Merlín. Abre los ojos, yo no quiero ni a tu hermano, ni a Malfoy…

—¿Entonces? Si es así ¿Por qué lo besabas tantas veces, por qué se escapaban a mitad de la noche? —Hermione la miró intensamente durante un par de segundos

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Desde nuestra torre se puede ver hacia el Lago ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Una cabellera rubia intensa atravesando medio terreno junto a una chica es casi imperceptible —Sus mejillas se volvieron un poco más pálidas de lo normal— Y ¿Sabes? No era precisamente algo bonito lo que hacía mi mejor amiga con ése hurón inmundo

—¿A que te refieres con ello? —Sentía cómo su sangre hervía y salpicaba de tirria, rencor y rabia toda su alma. Sus puños se habían cerrado en sus bolsillos, y sintió cómo las uñas se incrustaban dolorosamente en su piel

—A qué te vi besándote asquerosamente con él. A eso me refiero

—¿Cómo "besándome asquerosamente"?

—Parecían tragarse el uno al otro —Su mano había agarrado inconscientemente su varita, y necesitó de todo su dominio para sedar el impulso que tenía en torturar a Ginebra Weasley, al frente suyo ¡Hubiera sido tan simple, y tan fácil!

—Y, o sea… ¿Eso en qué te incumbe a ti?

—Si me dices eso es porque te molesta que lo critique…

—¡No es por eso! —dijo fastidiada la chica, frunciendo exageradamente el ceño, y cruzándose de brazos, aún con la varita en mano

—¿Entonces por qué es?

—¡No te importa, al igual que todo lo que viste esa noche!

—Y no fue la única vez… Los vi abrazados, mirando al vacío con ojos de enamorados

—Qué extraño… ¿Podías ver nuestros ojos desde allí arriba? —Preguntó fría

—Sí…

—En fin… ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—A qué me parece que sufres de fiebre de amores equivocados

—Oye, Ginny, no es por nada, pero a ti no te importan los amores y los momentos que haya pasado con alguien ¿Está bien?

—No, no me parece que esté bien. Creía que eras la de antes

—Soy la de antes, nada más que he sufrido más

—Has sufrido lo mismo que todos

—¡Ah! ¿Molly Weasley no es tu madre?

—Sí, si lo es. Pero a lo que voy es que perdiste muchas cosas, al igual que nosotros

—Sé perfectamente qué han perdido, pero creánme, es mejor perder un hermano que perder todo lo que he perdido de un momento a otro

—Y sin embargo, sigues queriendo al chico que te llevó a presenciarlo

—¡¡No lo sigo queriendo!! ¿No te lo dije, ya? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Por Merlín!

—¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes?

—No lo defiendo

—¡Ah! ¡Defiendes su amor, qué es diferente!

—¡Escucha, ya dije que no lo amo! ¡Qué era la otra yo la que lo quería!

—¿O sea que hay más de una Hermione?

—Desgraciadamente sí, pero una quedó olvidada

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—La mala… —Dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, y con el brazo izquierdo palpitando de odio

—¿Quieres hacernos creer en serio que has cambiado?

—¡Al menos he transformado lo que pude! ¡Yo sé, que en el fondo, sigo siendo la misma Hermione que conoces desde los doce años!

—Eso espero, Hermione, eso espero…

—¡Es qué esa es la verdad! ¡No entiendo por qué no me crees!

—¡Es qué no es que no te crea! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no me parece bien que le digas todas esas cosas a mi hermano! ¡Es qué todo parece que estás defendiendo a Malfoy!

—¡No lo defiendo! —Dijo entrecortadamente ésta— ¡Además no entiendo por qué tanto melodrama si soy yo la que elige con quién estar y con quién dejar de estar!

—¡No es por eso! ¡Sólo intento abrirte los ojos, de una buena vez! ¿¿No entiendes que lo único que él quiere son otras cosas??

—¡No necesito que nadie me abra los ojos! ¡Con mi par es suficiente!

—¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Sigues con él, o nos eliges a nosotros?

—¡El me hizo pasar los peores momentos de mi vida! ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una pregunta tan estúpida??

—¡Uff! ¡Qué momento tan feo es cuándo te besan incontablemente!

—Yo te diría que no hables mucho… No eres precisamente la más indicada

—¿A qué te refieres, Hermione?

—Me refiero a qué me exaspera que me trates de regalada, cuándo no es así, y cuándo tú estuviste con medio Hogwarts

—¡Yo no estuve con medio Hogwarts! ¡Tu queridísimo amor estuvo con medio Hogwarts!

—¿Quién? ¿Malfoy? Discúlpame, pero él estuvo solamente con Parkinson

—¡Oh, perdón! Se nota que sabes mucho de su vida…

—¡¡Medio mundo sabía eso!!

—Me imagino, Hermione, me imagino…

—Bueno, cree lo que tú quieras. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

—Sí… Exactamente… —Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y miraron en los sentidos exactamente opuestos. Hermione sentía cómo los impulsos y las oleadas de odio invadían sus pensamientos, contaminando su actuación, su tarea… Sin embargo, de su varita no salió ningún maleficio… A pesar de que le hubiera encantado utilizar el Tagliasetto de vez en cuándo…

Pasado un minuto, Ginevra Weasley bajó las escaleras, dejando a Hermione sola. Ésta aprovechó para engullirse un poco más de poción Multijugos.

Ya al anochecer, la chica bajó. Tuvo tiempo para hablar un poco más con Potter, y aprovechó el resto del tiempo para afirmarle a Molly Weasley la reunión de la Orden para ofrecerles sus explicaciones esa misma noche.

Con respecto a la cena, no hubo mucho alarde. Hagrid, los Weasley y Fleur Delacour fueron los únicos presentes, pero se encargarían de transferir la historia al resto de la vieja Orden. Hubo un par de comentarios aislados, pero, sobre todo, muchas risas: Había logrado lo querido, que tomaran cómo un chiste las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, todo el día siguiente estuvo dando vueltas por su habitación, intranquila. Le había mandado mensajes a Draco mediante el anillo, pero no le respondía

—¡Diablos! —Pensaba— Le enseñé incansablemente el hechizo ¿Es posible que lo haya olvidado? —Aunque, ella sabía que era imposible que no le contestara sin una buena razón. Por ello la inquietud.

Muchas veces le preguntaron que pasaba, cuándo miraba inquieta su mano, pero ella desviaba la pregunta o se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. Potter le preguntó un par de veces en ése día si planeaba volver a Gryffindor

—¡Es lo que más quiero! Pero no puedo… Sinceramente, no sé cómo reaccionarán ellos cuándo se enteren de que me he ido. Es raro que no hayan venido a buscarme…

—¿Pero…? ¿Cómo es posible que no se hayan dado cuenta?

—Obviamente se dieron cuenta… Pero… Es tan horrible vivir confinada a la soledad, que prefiero estar en riesgo… —La chica volvió a mirarse el anillo, inquieta

—Sin embargo, tu sigues convencida de que Malfoy es buena persona —dijo altaneramente Ginevra minutos después

—¡Jamás dije eso! ¡Qué tu seas una de esas personas que se da por pensar cualquier cosa, no es mi culpa! —Le dijo, fingiendo ofensa

—Pero eso das a entender

—Lo único que dije, es que hubo algo entre nosotros dos cuándo era otra persona. Por favor, quiero que esta conversación termine aquí. No quiero recordar ciertas escenas de mi vida

—Sin embargo, anoche no parecías tan arrepentida

—Dije que aquí se terminó todo, Ginny —La chica se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, y mirar hacia el sentido opuesto

—Yo… Te quisiera hablar, Hermione —dijo Potter, para enfriar la escena

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella

—Bueno, sobre todo lo que nos has contado. Pero no aquí…

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, en una sonrisa puramente cínica— ¿A dónde?

—Afuera… —dijo él— Vamos —Dejaron a Ginny a solas. Ronald todavía no salía de su alcoba, había estado encerrado todo el día

—Vaya, desde ayer me he vuelto muy popular entre ustedes —Bromeó la chica, en una clara ironía

—Sí… —Repuso el chico, serio— Lastima que las razones por las cuáles te buscamos no sean buenas

—¿Me vas a cuestionar, o vas a regañarme?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé, hoy en día todos dan por gritarme —Dijo ella, mientras miraba el piso. Sintió la mano de Potter apoyarse en su hombro

—No, nada de eso. Quisiera que me contaras bien toda la historia…

—Oh. Creí que les había dicho todo lo que sabía —El chico la miró a través e sus gafas, luego, también miró hacia el suelo, y dijo

—No. Sé que lo que nos dijiste no es la mitad de las cosas que han pasado. Quisiera saberlo todo… O la mayoría. No sientas vergüenza si es verdad lo que ha sucedido entre… Malfoy y tú. Pero quisiera que también nos lo cuentes. Y también quisiera que profundices más el tema de tu madre…

—¿Sobre cuál de las dos?

—Sobre la verdadera…

—Oh. De acuerdo… —Dijo, un tanto molesta la chica. Sinceramente debió de haber escrito la historia, para no olvidársela —Bien. Cómo ya dije, todo pasó la noche en la biblioteca. Malfoy llamó mi atención, y, mediante el maleficio Imperius, me obligó a acompañarlo a la Sala Multipropósito, dónde desaparecimos

—Sí… No sabía que se podía desaparecer en ésa Sala

—Yo tampoco. Pero él si sabía, y lo demostró

—Bien. Continúa

—Luego de ello, fui a una Reunión Mortífaga

—¿En dónde? ¿No reconociste el sitio?

—No, realmente no. Estaba todo oscuro, y además, aparecimos muy cerca del lugar… Sin embargo, luego de que el chico cometió un desliz y olvidó el hechizo, por lo cuál pude manejarme un poco mejor. Le empecé a gritar cómo desaforada en medio de la noche, y, en eso, salieron otros Mortífagos, me ataron con cuerdas invisibles, y me llevaron al interior de una casa

—¿Una casa?

—Sí. No me preguntes de quién era, por qué no lo sé. No era muy grande, y se veía un tanto sucia… Sin embargo, no me importó mucho eso, porque luchaba con toda mi fuerza por liberarme. No tenía mi varita, por lo que todo era más difícil. Logré darle una patada a alguien, aunque no sé muy bien a quién. Cuándo pude calmarme, (o sea , cuándo uno de ellos me silenció), empezaron a hablar. No escuché muy bien sus planes. Lograba rescatar, de cuándo en cuándo, alguna frase, tal cómo: "Reinstaurar el poder mágico" o "¡Morirán todos los impuros!" Sin embargo, todos querían participar, y no se escuchaba muy bien, porque las sugerencias de uno, siempre iban ahogadas con la interjección de otro. Ésa noche, asesinaron a una Mortífaga por negarse a participar en algo a lo que ellos llamaban "Emboscada de medianoche". Era Narcisa, creo, porque era rubia. Estaba con su esposo, pero los Mortífagos se descontrolaron, y la asesinaron

—¿En serio? Son realmente muy estúpidos

—Realmente… —La chica suspiró— En eso, yo había recobrado la posibilidad de gritar, por lo qué tuvieron que aplicarme un encantamiento aturdidor, que me dejó inconsciente por unos minutos, o por unas horas, no lo sé. No recuerdo más que un haz de luz roja, y que caí desplomada al piso. Sin embargo, cuándo recobré la posibilidad de moverme, ellos me levantaron del piso, y me dijeron que… Bueno, me revelaron mis raíces. Al principio, me reí de ellos, y les dije que era imposible. Luego, me trajeron a mi madre, quién me contó toda la verdad. La vi arrodillarse forzadamente junto a mí, sucia y lastimada, y me dijo que me había _adoptado_

—¿Adoptado?

—No hice preguntas, me limité a llorar. Ella me contó que cambió mi aspecto y mi personalidad, porque quería que pareciese hija suya. Sin embargo, no me terminé de creerlo hasta que tuvo que hacer magia. Murió sin más ni menos. Ellos me dijeron que tenía que preservar la sangre. Que debía de ser otra, que debía de despreciar a los seres inferiores a mí, y que para ello debía de cambiar. Malfoy me hizo un encantamiento que eliminaba el hecho por mi difunta madre, que me cambiaría física y mentalmente. Desgraciadamente funcionó.

'Sin embargo, luego de volver a Hogwarts, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Yo no cambiaba rápidamente, y estaba depresiva. El intentaba dominarme, pero yo esquivaba sus hechizos, y hasta lográbamos pelear ferozmente. Pero todo cambió un día en el cual me aplicó por segunda vez el hechizo para eliminar mi ser antiguo. Fue entonces cuándo me volví tan irascible y mal hablada… Ya no me controlaba, y, sin embargo, fue entonces cuándo "supuestamente" empecé a salir con él… No sabes cómo me pesa y cómo me deja de pesar… Permitió que me diera cuenta de tantas cosas… Y fue una de las principales razones por las cuáles hoy no esté con Ronald

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Mira… Mientras mi mentalidad cambiaba, yo me sentía cada vez más sola, y Malfoy siempre estuvo allí, consolándome. Sé lo mala persona qué es. En realidad, no sé si _mala persona_, pero si tonta… En fin, el terminó por apasionarme por completo. Lo amé, pero en serio… Luego, abrí los ojos y me hechicé para qué, por lo menos, mi personalidad siga siendo la misma. No quería seguir atada a algo que no sabía si era incierto o no… Y fue allí cuándo volvió mi depresión…

—Sí. Notamos que llorabas mucho

—Sí. Fue horrible. Me sentía cada vez más sola, más apartada… Pero seguí adelante, y, cuándo me llevó a su casa a pasar las vacaciones, tuve una oportunidad de escapar

—Sí ¿Y su familia que te hizo?

—Nada. Narcisa murió, y Lucius Malfoy no está a favor de esto… No le impide al hijo participar (aunque forzadamente), pero… —suspiró— Todo es un desastre

—Tienes razón… —el azabache la miró por un segundo y luego le dijo— O sea, que no fue nada tan grave lo que ha pasado

—¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Sólo perdí la mitad de mi vida, mi familia y mis raíces! —comentó ésta, haciéndose la ofendida

—Bueno… Yo me refería a lo que planeaban los Mortífagos

—Un día de estos, todo acabará por completo —sentenció ésta, mirando hacia el horizonte. Deseaba que el anillo cobre vida, que algo le diera indicios de vida por parte del rubio… Pero nada sucedía

—¿Todavía está abierta la incógnita del bosque?

—Sí, creo que sí. Aunque también podría ser obra de éstos. Simplemente querrían sacarme del colegio, y tal vez hubo un accidente y todo quedó así…

—Sí, probablemente —Ambos silenciaron, no sabían cómo seguir

—Voy adentro, hace frío —dijo ésta, dejando solo a Potter.

A la noche, se dedicó a contemplar a los fríos astros en el firmamento. Por la ventana circulaba el suave soplo del viento, enfriando la habitación. Por la noche ella miraba incansablemente su mano, buscando señales de comunicación. Sin embargo, nada ocurría. La alhaja seguía allí, impasible.

Acarició lentamente el frío dije de su cadena, cómo si en él hubiera impregnado un perfume del recuerdo, cómo si pudiera transportarla hacia un mundo en él que sólo ellos dos reinaban. Unas palabras lejanas, forasteras en esos momentos, retomaron su mente… Agarró con intensidad el dije, y se limitó a sonreír… Qué cosa tan bella era el amor…

Las nubes dejaban caer, de vez en cuándo, un rayo de luna en el campo. Pensar que era tan fácil escapar y dejar todo atrás… Pensar que era tan fácil despedirse de todos sus compromisos, para ser eterna junto a él… No obstante, a pesar de toda la facilidad, era tan difícil negarle al Universo ¡Tan difícil rechazar lo trazado! Ella siempre estaría así, en ese estado de melancolía y aventura embebido en su ser.

Ese día durmió con la esperanza de verlo al día siguiente palpitando y circulando cómo sangre por todo su cuerpo. Inmensamente feliz del reencuentro, una sonrisa no pudo ser disimulada en ella…

Despertó e ingirió parte de la pócima. Se peinó y se miró al espejo con tristeza. Deseaba volver a ser la misma de siempre, así poder disfrutar más tiempo con él. Le vino una furia contra el Señor Oscuro ¡Todo era culpa suya! Si no le hubiera encomendado tal difícil tarea, aún estaría disfrutando en uno de los rincones de la mansión junto con su enamorado.

Bajó a desayunar todavía enojada y somnolienta, se tropezó en la escalera y aterrizó en el suelo lastimada, algo que llamó la atención de todos

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ginevra, luego de levantarla del piso

—Oh, fantástica —Ironizó ésta. La pelirroja le tomó del brazo, mientras, sin querer, arremangó la manga del camisón: lamentablemente era el izquierdo… Los ojos de la chica, afortunadamente, estaban en un moretón que se había ganado en la frente, por lo que pudo incorporarse de un salto, y estirar la bocamanga a la altura del extremo de los dedos. Tambaleándose un poco antes de sentarse a desayunar, logró sentarse en una silla, y, confundiendo a todos, ignoró el accidente.

Luego de esto, se cambió rápidamente, agradeciendo a todos los poderes del Universo a esa bendita magulladura que había servido de distracción al tatuaje lóbrego. Acomodó todas sus cosas por última vez, y se dirigió hacia abajo, haciendo levitar detrás de ella su bolso, dónde llevaba gran parte de su ropa.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó ella, abrazándose a sí misma en un rincón de la habitación, para que el frío no se apoderara de su cuerpo: El encantador viento fresco de la noche anterior se había convertido en una gélida ventisca. Los tres chicos la imitaban: Weasley estaba sentado en una mesa, con una tostada a medio devorar, mientras se achuchaba. Potter lo imitaba, nada más que también abrazaba a Ginevra… Ella, en cambio, miraba en frente, ignorando la escena

—No lo sé, supongo que dentro de poco —dijo la taheña, observando sus manos, cómo si las encontrara interesantes— No entiendo tu prisa

—Cuánto más rápido salgamos, menos nos helaremos —contestó fría ésta

—Oh, me imagino

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo fastidiada— Es por qué intentas forjar algún tipo de relación entre Malfoy y yo

—¡No me refería a eso!

—Oh, si, está bien. Ahora te haces la desentendida, cuando te conviene, saltas diciendo que estoy desesperada por verlo

—Una imagen vale más que mil palabras —contestó ésta, mirando hacia un lado

—¿Y las palabras de una amiga, en la cuál se supone que tendrías que confiar?

—Ya no sé en qué confiar, ése es el problema

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé… Simplemente no lo sé… —Se limitó a decir ésta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñudamente hacia un rincón en el cuál había un par de ratas mordisqueándose

—¡Para todo hay explicación! —arguyó la chica, parándose y tambaleando un poco la silla. Potter y Weasley fijaron su vista en ella, expectantes —¡Tú desconfías de mí! ¡Entiendo que lo hayas hecho antes, pero no entiendo que debo hacer para retomar tu confianza!

—Abandonar la casa a la cuál te uniste —dijo la pelirroja

—¡Sabes que no puedo! ¡Sabes que ellos creen que todavía estoy bajo la influencia del Imperius!

—Oh, sí, son tan tontos que no sospecharán que te fuiste

—No son tan tontos… Obviamente, me castigarán por ello. Pero, me hechizarán nuevamente… Aunque yo no les haga caso…

—Realmente no te entiendo

—¡Yo no te entiendo!

—Ninguna de las dos se entiende, y punto —dijo hastiado Weasley

—Sí, tienes razón —opinó aburrido Potter. Consultó el reloj, y luego fijó su vista en la ventana— Qué raro… Deberían ya haber venido —Esperaban la llegada de Arthur Weasley, quién se había retrasado— El tren saldrá dentro de… —Consultó nuevamente el reloj— ¡Dentro de cuarenta minutos! —Éste se exaltó y empezó a caminar inquieto por la habitación

—Llegará… No te preocupes —Lo tranquilizó ésta. Ella se fijó en el extraño reloj de los Weasley, qué, por una extraña razón, señalaba a todas sus agujas en "En camino"— ¿Qué le pasó a…?

—Oh, se rompió el año pasado —contó Ginny, ahora más tranquila— Cuándo vinieron a inspeccionar la casa…

—¡Oh, sí! Buscándonos…

—Exacto… Rompieron el reloj. Mamá casi muere… Ahora, curiosamente, nos señala a todos en "En camino" o "Durmiendo"

—Sí… Qué curioso. Es un reloj único

—Aja… Era una valiosa posesión —"Sí, la única que tenían" pensó pícaramente ésta, pero disolvió los pensamientos de la cabeza, cuando todos vieron cómo la manija de la puerta giraba.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, y Ginevra había empezado a llamar a gritos a su madre. Ella ya había recogido su bolso, cuándo vieron al individuo que accionaba la puerta.

No vieron a un hombre alto, consumido por el cansancio, y pelirrojo, sino a un hombre completamente diferente: a Kingsley Shackebolt. Entró, y fue directo con la noticia

—Surgió una complicación, seré yo el que los lleve al andén —En eso ya había llegado la madre de los chicos. Miró nerviosa a Kingsley, y dijo:

—¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Arthur?

—No, nada, Molly, nada. Sólo surgió una complicación que…

—¿Qué clase de complicación?

—Nada importante —dijo Shackebolt— Así qué, si no quieren llegar tarde… Será mejor que sea yo el que los acompañe —Todos obedecieron y, cómo Ginny no había cumplido la mayoría de edad, Molly, Harry y Ron se dieron de las manos, incluyendo a Ginny en medio, y desaparecieron. Ella fue la segunda en desaparecer, mientras que Kingsley fue el último. Todos ellos miraron hacia los costados, cuando pudieron observar dónde estaban. Era un rincón oscuro de la plataforma de trenes, dónde ningún asqueroso _muggle_ los vería.

Llegó hasta la plataforma aburrida, y, observando si estaba su preciado amor en los alrededores. Subió, con una tristeza absoluta apoderándose de su cuerpo, al tren que la llevaría nuevamente al castillo.

Se alejó de sus ex compañeros de casa, diciéndoles que probablemente no la dejarían estar con ellos, y fue a buscar un compartimiento. Le envió el último mensaje a su amigo, por el anillo, desconfiando de su respuesta… Sin embargo, ella sintió cómo el anillo emitía una respuesta… Leyó en él la frase _"Estoy en camino"_… Simplemente eso ¿Luego de tanta melosidad, luego de tanto apego, de tantos cariños, dos días sin verse, y lo único dicho era "Estoy en camino"?

Se molestó con el chico, y se cruzó de brazos. Más la alegría experimentada al verlo pasar delante del compartimiento, hizo olvidar sus antiguos caprichos…

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí! —le gritó ella. El chico volteó la cabeza, y la observó felizmente. Abrió la puerta del anaquel, y entró… Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron alimón… Ella quedó contemplando los ojos grises del muchacho ¡Sus fantásticos ojos grises! Ni siquiera había palabras para expresar lo que ella sentía en aquél momento. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y la tierra había ascendido hasta las puertas del mismo cielo… Los asientos, la luz, el tren, el paisaje, todo había desaparecido, y el único motivo provenía de él…

—Hola —saludó éste

—Hola… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Realmente muy aburrido…

—Oh —miró para abajo, el chico le tendió una mano— ¿Por qué no contestaste los mensajes?

—¿Yo? —el también miró para abajo, sin embargo, le aferró fuerte el brazo— Bien… Fue porque estuve en un… _pequeño_ aprieto, pero no importa

—Sí… Si importa ¿Qué te ha pasado? —el temor en la voz de la chica proveía desde lo más profundo de su esencia, un miedo a perder lo amado sujetaba la pregunta

—Oh… Nada grave. Mi padre. Tiene miedo de que esté contigo

—Eso suena bastante estúpido si lo dices así

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?

—¿Cómo te lo ha dicho él? Debe de haber tenido sus razones

—Bien… Empecemos… —miró hacia arriba, recordando— Su primera razón es por que dice que eres mi prima. La segunda, porque dice que eres hija del Señor de las Tinieblas, dice que si se entera, me matará… Le dije que era imposible, que lo único que él quería era que te mantuvieras viva, pero mi padre, tan obstinado, cómo siempre, me lo negó. Además, dice que es solo un fugaz amor, que no sirve para el futuro… Me dijo que no podía creer que fuese tan inmaduro…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo a mí?

—Porque es patético —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Sinceramente… Tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer el Señor Oscuro, sin embargo… Aun así, sus excusas son demasiado tontas…

—Ya me imaginaba que el no querría que estemos juntos. Pero no creo que no me hayas contestado por él ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada más…

—¿Y por qué no me contestaste?

—Porque me saqué el anillo: me cortaba la circulación ¡Elegiste uno _diminuto_!

—Bueno… Perdona… ¿Te lo pusiste para volver?

—Sí

—¿Así que solo te lo pusiste para _intentar_ demostrarme que no te lo habías sacado de encima? ¿Para engañarme?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—No lo quería perder… —la chica no tenía ganas de discutir y periclitar ésa inmensa felicidad que se había sublimado en su espíritu. Se limitó a seguir observando sus bellos ojos, y a existir a razón de su contacto… Sin embargo, el chico abrió la boca para segur hablando, rompiendo el encantamiento que se cernía sobre los dos— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Oh… —miró hacia las afueras del anaquel, e hizo un hechizo Muffliato— Creería que Potter me cree, Ginebra Weasley desconfía, pero Ronald, en cambio, confía eternamente en mí. Creo que he llegado a convencer al resto de la Orden

—¿Cómo la pasaste? Seguro te divertiste

—¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Fueron los mejores dos días de mi vida!

—¡Me imagino! —ambos soltaron una risotada. El tren dobló, y esto hizo que ambos se tambalearan peligrosamente

—¡Ay, me golpeé! —dijo riéndose tontamente la chica. Se frotó la nuca, y vio que le corría un hilito de sangre

—Que sensible —reconoció Draco

—Indudablemente… —la chica se curó rápidamente, y le sonrió tiernamente

—Luego me seguirás contando los detalles de lo pasado ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí… Luego te contaré lo que les he dicho

—Aja… —se miraron, apreciando la íntima conexión que surgía entre ellos dos… Sentía que el frío del invierno se había disuelto, que el cuerpo del otro la hacía desaparecer, que la suave mano del chico la hacía soñar, la hacía intentar volar… Lo necesitaba, necesitaba ése contacto. Cuándo el estaba a su lado, algo increíble brotaba de su interior, no importaba dónde estaba… Todo en la belleza incalculable del amor la hacía olvidar sus problemas… ¡Cómo lo amaba! Sentía cómo sus alas se expandían, cómo junto a él los anhelos se volvían más fáciles de realizar… Y su corazón siempre lo esperaría, esté dónde esté… Ahora que estaban tomados de la mano, todo era más fácil, ya no se sentía más pequeña… Veía su cara, junto a la suya, y sabía que todo le era posible… Todo era un sueño tan hermoso ¡Pensar que antes hubiera suplicado por haberse alejado! Sin embargo, su cariño estaba tan cerca… Su amor se había unido, y eso les encantaba. Ni siquiera los besos reemplazaban esos momentos de tan empalagante dulzura… No reemplazaba ése efecto intoxicante que era el amor, ni el alborozo que los elevaba a las alturas… Ya no se movían solos, ahora se sincronizaban… ¡Tan juntos, tan unidos…! Dónde sea se amarían, y eso era lo increíble de su noviazgo. Las caricias le caían tan bien al alma cómo el agua…

Sin la necesidad de hablarse, siguieron queriéndose con el fervor de sus almas hasta que el tren arribó a Hogsmeade. Volvieron al castillo tirados por caballos esqueléticos con grandes alas cuáles murciélagos, y se internaron en la espesura del castillo minutos después.

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta las salas subterráneas. Llegaron y extrañaron esa habitación en las cuál las palabras no se perdían, y las imágenes no eran compartidas. Ella observaba calladamente el sillón, mientras el chico acariciaba tibiamente su brazo… Callaba, porque las palabras para expresar el amor no existen, es tan falso intentar imitar lo que uno siente… La gloria, los pleonasmos, la tristeza, tantas palabras para mancillar un campo tan dilatado cómo lo es el amor… Tan imposible, que mejor era que su alma callara. Nada mejor para expresar los sentidos que el silencio… A lo lejos se sentían las voces, pero nada más. Absortos en sus únicos pensamientos, ambos disfrutaban anónimamente del momento… Las imágenes confundieron sus sentidos, y cerró los ojos. Nada mejor que la ceguera para ver lo escondido en dicciones.

La noche transcurrió serena y apaciguada, ya no había más besos, más caricias. Sólo dos cuerpos, soñando uno con el otro, y el otro con el uno. Las rosas no se habían caído, cómo habían supuesto… La lucha del amor se vuelve fuerte a medida de que la intentan dañar…

La magia que surgía entre ellos dos era incalculable… El sufrimiento que pasarían, igual… Los sentimientos experimentados y por experimentar… Los llantos ofuscados… Todo infinito… El Universo… Tan pequeño para tanta ilusión…

Pero nada es perfecto. Nada.

* * *

_Bueno. Me encantan las pelesas. Amo este caap. Espero qee tbm les haya gustadoo. _

_Aqii estoii gastando las horas de Computacón. Ya terminé la tareaa. :P Asi que me qeeda time.. para esto. :) Me pongo contenta con sus comens. Ojalá sigan dejando reviews. Me hacen happy. Si leen a historia, dejen reviews. :D _

_Estem.. En cuanto a un ode los reviews. Si ya sabìa que Voldemort es mestizo.. Es mi personaje preferido y no se me saltearía algo taan obvio.. Solo que Draco no sabe. Recuerden. Es como.. que nada que ver él con ésa información. Asi que.. creía. Y ella, Hermy, si Draco le dice que el cielo es purpura.. Creo que le creerá. Jajaja. De todas maneras.. Ella es inexesperta en ése tema. _

_Jajaja. Pero buenoo.Grax._

_Lots of luv._

_Fioo._

_PD. Sigan dejandome sus dudas! :P_


	14. El enigma guardado

_Jee. Subo nuevo caap. Grax a tdos los qe me dejaron reviews! :) Creería que si tuvieron dudas las contestè todas. :) Asi que bueno.. Sinceramente, ultimamente no pude subir por que no podia ir a cuibers, etc. etc. etc. Asi que bueno._

_Les dejo el capitulo catorce. Espero qe dejen reviews, porqe me hacen happy._

_Lots of luv._

_Fioo_

* * *

Cáp. 14 El enigma guardado

Los días pasaron sin ninguna emoción. Verdaderamente deseaba poder estar todo el tiempo del mundo junto con su novio, pero la situación en la que se encontraba era exigente. Estaba pendiente siempre de sus actitudes, de sus reacciones y de su imagen. Es cierto, ya no utilizaba Poción Multijugos, pero aún así, se intentaba cambiar, de vez en cuándo, los ojos y parte de la nariz, los únicos vestigios y testigos del personaje que era su padre… Y cómo Potter conocía su imagen tan bien…

Una vez, la más pequeña de los Weasley la había parado para preguntar por qué ése cambio de imagen

—Me han descubierto… —dijo esta, sonriendo tristemente, con un deje de sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

La Marca no había vuelto a arder, a pesar de que Draco a veces se agarraba firmemente el brazo, y desparecía luego de eso… Sospechaba que el chico le ocultaba algo. Esperaba que no fuera así, pues la decepcionaría mucho.

Llegó el 1 de Enero, y cayó un día viernes. Ella observaba distraídamente cómo los rayos del sol caían plácidamente en el lago, descongelándolo. Sintió que los brazos del chico la buscaban, y rodeaban su espalda

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada… —dijo ella, mirando impasible hacia el frente.

—Algo te pasa —dijo él, ciñéndola, apretándola, cómo siempre lo solía hacer

—No… No es nada

—Entonces es algo —La chica volteó la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos, y luego bajó su mirada. Pensar que la misma persona que la abrazaba era la que le mentía.

—¿Alguna vez me has mentido? —preguntó tímidamente ella

—¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?

—No lo sé… —Dijo ésta, mirando fríamente hacia fuera— Sencillamente no lo sé. El amor no tan sólo ve con los ojos —Sentenció cruelmente ésta

—¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Estás diferente, eso es todo

—¿Diferente, yo? ¿No te demostré que te quiero, pese a todo?

—Es qué desapareces y apareces con tanta frecuencia… Que la verdad no sé en que pensar

—¿Qué te podría mentir?

—No tengo idea. Algo que me quieras ocultar para no hacerme sufrir, tal vez

—¿Cómo qué? ¡A ver! ¡Si tienes tanta imaginación cómo para pensar que te miento, dime que es lo que crees!

—No sé. Te dije que no lo sabía —Se movió lentamente, casi deslizándose, de la ventana encantada, hasta el respaldar de uno de los sillones. Todo el mundo estaba afuera, por lo que no debían temer ser escuchados

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?

—Tampoco lo sé ¿Está tan mal hacer una simple pregunta?

—A veces sí. Es cuándo las preguntas duelen —Dijo enojado el rubio

—¿Por qué habría de dolerte si no es verdad? —Siguió interrogando tranquilamente ésta

—Porque molesta, simplemente por eso —Se sentó junto a ella— Además, no veo motivo para que te pongas así por nada, en algo debiste desconfiar

—Estoy depresiva, eso es todo

—¿Por qué estás depresiva?

—No lo sé… Es molesto no estar todo el tiempo junto a ti, tener que fingir algo qué no eres. Odio con vida y alma a esos tres, y tengo que fingir que me caen bien

—Me pasó toda la vida —dijo sonriente él

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. No estoy de humor. Perdona

—No importa… Pero aún así —suspiró. Ella se limitó a asentir lentamente. Los rayos del sol dibujaban el perfil del rostro del chico, y ella quedó contemplándolo… ¡Cómo deseaba poder vivir a solas con él, decirle todo lo que debía decirle, y no tener que callar! A veces la vida es injusta…

Pasaron los días. Los EXTASIS la tenían exhausta. Estudiaba día y noche. Los libros se acumulaban cada vez más sobre el colchón de su cama. Había veces en las cuáles sus otras compañeras le preguntaban por qué era tan obsesiva para con el estudio, ella ignoraba estos comentarios.

El día sábado 8 de Enero, las muestras de cariño entre ellos dos se elevaron al máximo.

Ése día, ella despertó, con una alegría palpitante en todo su ser. Hizo los hechizos necesarios para fingir parte de su aspecto personal, y, luego de haberse arreglado, salió con una alegría que quemaba cómo sol. Fue, en medio de un arrebato de emoción, al Gran Salón sin ni siquiera saludar a su novio.

Cuándo la lechuza llegó, y cuándo ya había desayunado, vino su rubio preferido. Ésta lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¡Buenos días! —y le arrebató un beso fugaz— ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola… ¿Por qué tan feliz? —preguntó extrañado el chico

—No sé… Hoy me levanté de un muy buen humor

—Se nota… Hace mucho que no despiertas así

—¿Realmente? ¡Qué amargada! Hoy, estoy terriblemente alocada —Dijo ésta. El chico le rodeó con un brazo, y empezó a juguetear con la cadena del collar. Hermione levantó la mirada, para observar fijamente a su enamorado. Sus miradas se encontraron en un plácido segundo, y luego ésta comentó, en una voz claramente misántropo— Tenemos que fingir a ojos de otros…

—Pero no hay nadie en el Gran Comedor ahora… —la chica fijó su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor. Evidentemente, los únicos madrugadores tenían entre once y doce años

—Oh, tienes razón —La chica siguió sonriéndole— Vamos a algún lugar privado. Detesto la mirada pública

—De acuerdo —Ella le tomó de la mano, y, con esa sensación magistral de química, salieron corriendo hasta la puerta. Cruzaron el Gran Vestíbulo, ella iba adelante, corriendo mientras reía tontamente… Sentía un tanto de contrapeso, por lo que volteó la cabeza, y lo miró en un tierno desliz. Sus ojos grises contrastaban con todo a su alrededor, solo existía él… La perfecta combinación de su mente…

En tal encanto había quedado anonada, que, cuándo sintió que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies, no tuvo más remedio que dejar caer su cuerpo al piso. Empezó a reírse cómo desaforada cuándo sintió el otro cuerpo caer también… De su boca salía una risa inhumana, que sedó todo a su alrededor. El chico también rió, aunque sólo por un momento. Callaron cuándo sintieron el dolor causado por la caída

—¡Ay, mi cabeza! —se lamentaba tontamente ella, mientras seguía riendo, aunque silenciosamente— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí… Fue una caída estúpida —Le tendió una mano para que la chica se levantase. Está le tomó de la mano y lo tiró para sí misma… Haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen juntos…Demasiado juntos. Agarró suavemente su brazo, y le obligó a caminar detrás de ella…

Siguieron bordeando el lago, hacia el bosque. Miraban cansadamente el paisaje, seguían con la vista el brillo anormal del lago semi descongelado… Siguieron caminando, por el labio de la laguna, hasta llegar al punto dónde limitaba con el bosque

—Hace mucho que no vinimos aquí —comentó el rubio, observando cómo el lago bordeaba suavemente la tierra, empapándola de frío

—Sí… Desde la noche de nuestro primer beso —dijo ella, acariciando suavemente la mano de su chico. Él sonrió, y ella, mitigada por el ambiente, se acostó sobre el regazo del chico. Draco empezó a juguetear suavemente con el dije de su collar. Ella le miraba a los ojos, a sus bellos ojos grises… Sentía en ella una especie de adrenalina cegadora, una energía contenida a punto de explotar, pero no le importaba ¡Cómo no relajarse con el cosquilleo del sonido del agua, con esa templada mano sobre su pecho! ¡Imposible! Su cuerpo sólo quedaba anonadado por todo lo mencionado, y por la mezcla de sentimientos a ebullición que explotaban en su interior…

—Pensar que hace unos meses sólo soñábamos con esto —dilucidó el chico, todavía jugueteando con la cadena

—Sí… Cuándo todavía no habíamos hecho el primer paso —los rayos del sol se cribaban y caían delicadamente sobre sus rostros, dibujando un primoroso perfil— Ahora todo es tan bello

—Completamente… Es todo perfecto

—Sí… —la voz se colaba en el viento y desaparecía… Pero el eco de ella resonaba en su mente. _Qué cambio de actitud_, pensaba ella, _que cambio, realmente grande…_

Acomodó su cuerpo, incorporándose. Las piedras escondidas debajo del suave manto de nieve semi derretida se hacían notar con el dolor de su espalda. Mientras hacía esto, la mano del chico se deslizó suavemente desde su pecho hasta su brazo, haciéndole unos mimos relajantes.

Ella acercó su cabeza, hasta que ambas quedaron en unos exiguos milímetros… Un endeble copo de nieve cayó desde lo lejos, separando ambas caras. Ella se alejó un poco, mirando hacia el suelo

—Hace frío… —dijo ésta, observando cómo sus manos desnudas temblaban un poco

—Sí. Mejor vayamos adentro —ella lo abrazó, y, lentamente, fueron caminando hacia el castillo. Una vez allí adentro, fue consciente de que los minutos habían pasado, y que probablemente los pasillos estarían más rellenos de estudiantes, por lo qué se separó de él. Fue caminando, sola y acongojada, separada de ese fanático amor que caminaba, comprendiente, a una distancia considerable.

Fanático. Sí, hasta entonces. Había estado entusiasmada ciegamente por el chico, pero su creciente y su dudosa actitud últimamente habían hecho abrir los ojos a la chica ¿Qué le ocultaba y porqué? ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía escapar de sus brazos? No lo sabía, aunque le encantaría saber…

El viento de la noche la hizo despertar de su letargo. Por alguna extraña razón, de las mismas piedras nacía una especie de ventilación un tanto molesta. Había pasado el día en una especie de meditación ininterrumpida, con un par de sobresaltos cuándo sentía que los párpados caían sobre sus ojos.

Había estado sentado sola, en la Sala Común. Jugueteaba aburridamente con el anillo que había sido de total inutilidad… Había estado pensando todo el día sin ningún resultado. El bullicio en la sala era un tanto molesto, por lo que se había levantado silenciosamente, y había salido a deambular por los corredores.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me oculta ciertas cosas? ¿No he confiado yo ciegamente en él? ¿Ésta es su manera de agradecérmelo? _Pateó el piso, refunfuñando para sus adentros. Una vez más la ira cegaba su corazón. Todos, al fin y al cabo, eran unos idiotas. Una armadura empezó a tararear una canción, ella frunció aún más el entrecejo. Dos pasos más adelante. Un cuadro de un hombre viejo cantaba una especie de ópera junto con una doncella alegre. Qué idiotizantes que eran ciertas personas… Las piedras se comprimieron y chirriaron. Se enojó más aún. Escuchó el sonido del bostezo alejado de un cuadro. Su enojo iba en aumento… Cruzó por un aula vacía, en la cuál se oían resonar algunas cosas. Supuso que era Peeves, gastando las tizas del colegio. Pasó junto a un fantasma, sintiendo ése frío anormal, y no pudo contenerse. Con un arrebato de odio, pateó fuertemente la pared, haciendo que la patada la impulsara hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente cómo para caer… Tuvo que serenar el impulso de un hechizo explosivo.

Se dejó caer al piso, sentada y completamente enojada. Todos los celos y las desconfianzas surgidas la hacían pensar en las cosas más extravagantes

—No debo acusarlo sin tener pruebas —pensaba incesantemente ésta, pero eso no la tranquilizaba, es más, la enfurecía ¿Qué haría ella si encontraba esas señales? Enloquecería, simplemente eso… Suspiró, y con ese suspiro dejo salir de su cuerpo esas preocupaciones, dejando a su mente vacía. Se acomodó, mirando fijamente hacia un rincón oscuro. El cansancio la mantenía apaciguada…

Siguió escuchando cómo Peeves golpeaba las paredes con la tiza. Se suponía que no debía de estar despierta, pero eso no le importaba. Sí la descubrían, la castigarían ¿Y qué? ¿Qué habría de trágico en ello?

Sintió unos pasos alejados. Seguramente de un profesor. Bah. Le restaba importancia. Oía cómo la marcha se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Y finalmente vio a quién le pertenecían las pisadas.

Desgraciadamente, era Ronald Weasley.

—¿Hermione? —Preguntó dubitativo

—Sí… —contestó ésta, con la cara entre los brazos. Qué estúpida ¿Cómo no haber empleado el hechizo una vez más? ¿Por qué dejar al descubierto su cara, su expresión?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy cansada… —Dijo, pensando en una rápida mentira

—¿Es en serio? —Calló un momento y fue a sentarse junto a ella— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Realmente nada… Sólo estoy depresiva, odio verme así…

—No importa… Tú sabes cómo eres realmente… —Dijo entrecortadamente éste, cómo si pensara en las palabras que emplearía

—Ya sé… Pero es cómo un golpe bajo… Duele —No escuchaba sus propias palabras, y se sentía imprudente

—No pienses eso… —El chico le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda— Aunque tal vez no quieras escucharme a mí… —La chica cayó en cuenta de que quería sacar _ése_ tema de conversación. No estaba del humor conveniente cómo para conversar sobre ciertas cosas, pero no se le ocurrió nada para contrarrestarlo

—¿Por qué no? —Luego de haber dicho esto, sintió que había dado un paso en falso

—Porque bueno… Por todas las cosas que me dijiste. Porque, según vos, soy un peso cuándo intento mostrarte cariño

—Qué masoquista… —dijo sonrientemente, obviamente de manera cínica

—¿Por qué masoquista?

—Porque quieres sacar ése tema de conversación

—¿Eso es ser masoquista?

—Bueno… Ambos sabemos que siempre terminas mal cuándo hablamos de esas cosas

—Ah… O sea que sigues pensando lo mismo

—No. Me descontrolé un poco la vez pasada. No estaba de un humor loable, debes entenderlo

—¿Qué piensas de ello, entonces? Quiero saber tu exacta opinión

—Bueno… —Suspiró— La vez pasada estaba un tanto susceptible. Eso es todo. Nada más que ello… Si te dije cosas que te pueden haber dolido, no ha sido mi culpa

—¿Me dirás que ha pasado en casa del hurón? —Sintió que algo quemaba en su interior, una furia que enceguecía

—Oh… No paso nada, en serio

—Algo a pasado entre ustedes dos, recuerdo perfectamente tu reacción dubitativa al contestarme

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí. Lo creo —La chica suspiró

—Bien. Si tengo que decírtelo… —Se inclinó hacia sus piernas encogidas, para que no se viese su cara— Él… Bueno —Suspiró nuevamente— Antes que nada, cómo me he enterado de que piensas mal, quisiera aclararte que nada ha pasado entre nosotros dos, nada más allá de… Más allá de los besos ¿Está bien? —Cómo el chico no contestaba, ella prosiguió— Y que nunca repetiría lo hecho. De eso estoy segura— Lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo un profundo desprecio que tuvo que disimular— Cuándo él y yo estábamos a solas… Conversábamos, yo, obviamente, teniendo que fingir continuamente, y a veces… Bueno, él me robaba unos cuántos besos

—¿Tu o él?

—Él ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

—Es qué debes entender esto, Hermione. Has cambiado mucho, y ya casi creemos que no te conocemos

—¿Yo, cambiar? A ojos ajenos. Yo siento que sigo siendo la misma

—Estás más irascible que antes

—Bueno… Acepto eso… Pero, sinceramente, mis pensamientos siguen siendo los mismos, e intento que también lo sean mis reacciones —El chico asintió, se produjo un inhóspito silencio entre ellos dos

—Mira… Perdóname si alguna vez te hice sufrir…

—Sufrir es una palabra muy fuerte…

—¿No te hice sufrir?

—No sé si _sufrir_… Pero… Había veces en las que me hacías mal… —Sintió cómo su estómago rugía violentamente

—Oh… No lo sabía… —Sentía el rumor lejano de la voz del chico, hablando sandeces. No escuchaba verdaderamente lo dicho—… Y, si es que me puedes perdonar, por favor… Hazlo

—¿Yo? Eeh… Sí, por supuesto… No te hagas problema. Si estuve enojada en Navidad, no ha sido por eso… Ha sido por… —Pero lo sintió. Un relámpago de dolor explotó en su brazo izquierdo. Tuvo que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en disimularlo

—¿Por qué? —Reprimió un gemido de dolor cuándo abrió la boca para contestar, sentía cómo las lágrimas invadían sus ojos, por lo que se las secó rápidamente

—Por nada… Por qué estaba irascible… ¿Te parece si después hablamos? Me siento mal… Eso es todo

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?? —ella negó con el dedo, luego se agarró el estómago

—¡No, para nada! ¡Es solo qué… Comí algo en mal estado! —Antes de que el chico replicara, ésta salió corriendo, aferrándose ésa extremidad que tanto dolía ¿Qué pasaría si no iba con Draco? ¿Qué le pasaría? Tal vez la buscaría, y, cómo no la encontraría, se iría él solo. Tal vez se había ido él solo. Por lo tanto ¿Por qué no irse ella sin la compañía del rubio?

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a desaparecer sola. Fue directamente hasta las Mazmorras, corriendo inclinada hacia un costado, mientras se agarraba con el brazo derecho el izquierdo. Llegó a la Sala Común, y empezó a buscar con la mirada al rubio. No lo encontraba.

Pensar en la consternación que le causaba no encontrarlo era imposible. Mientras el dolor se acrecentaba, y le nublaba los ojos, la mente creaba ésa especie de entumecimiento cernido en el cerebro, que impide pensar. Tiesa y un tanto aterrorizada por el paradero del rubio, atravesó la habitación rápidamente hacia dónde estaba Zabini. Clavó sus uñas (Inconscientemente, claro está) en la espalda del chico. Éste se dio vuelta bruscamente, obviamente para lanzarle un par de insultos, pero paró en seco al ver quién era. La chica lo agarró por el cuello, y con la mano derecha, empuñó su varita, y le preguntó

—¿Dónde está Draco? —Cuándo vio que sería inútil el uso de la varita en tal ocasión, bajó su arma— ¿Dónde?

—¿Es que yo tengo que saber? —Ironizó Zabini, algo que colerizó a la chica. Sin embargo, el fuego ardía en su muñeca, y nada lo paraba— ¿No es acaso tú novio?

—Sí, exactamente, es mi novio —respondió un tanto dolida ésta. No le dolía por Zabini, sino porque se suponía que ella debería saber dónde estaba…— Y no tengo la más pálida idea de dónde se encuentra…

Abandonó la Sala, un tanto enojada. Siguió corriendo por pasillos interminables. Los ecos de sus pisadas se perdían en la profundidad del castillo. Y, sin saberlo, llegó hasta el Séptimo piso. Miró a lo lejos la Sala, indecisa… ¿Debería o no debería ir sola? De sus entrañas surgió una calma totalmente ajena… Algo que le indicaba que podría… Sí. No cabían dudas.

Empero, vio algo que la hizo cambiar de decisión, el rubio platino había llegado corriendo también, y se veía un tanto titubeante y asustado

—¡Por aquí! —Lo llamó la chica, ahora con los ojos completamente humedecidos por el dolor. Se sintió el sonido que hace algo pesado al caer al piso. Un estruendo resonó por todos los corredores… La chica había tropezado con un cuadro, que ahora protestaba a gritos —¡Uy, que tonta! —Miró el retrato fláccido en el piso

—¡Hermione, eso puede esperar! ¡¡Debemos irnos ahora!! —El chico la tomó del brazo, y entraron en la Sala, ésta reprimió un grito de protesta

—Oye… Antes de que desaparezcamos, quiero que sepas que no debes aparecer en la reunión junto a los otros

—¿Por qué no? —Pero sintió un fresco alivio recorrer su pecho

—Porque se tocarán temas en los cuáles el Señor de las Tinieblas no quiere que participes

—¿Cuáles? ¿Sigue creyendo que soy una traidora? —Sonrió maliciosamente, en un gesto un tanto burlón

—No… No sé bien porque, pero es la toma a Azkaban, y… Al parecer, no quiere que participes…

—¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Preguntó ansiosa la chica. Si había tenido contacto con algún otro Mortífago, eso explicaría sus continuas desapariciones…

—Me lo dijo mi padre —dijo silenciosamente éste, mirando hacia abajo

—Ah… —La chica se frotó la nuca. El rubio le agarró por la muñeca

—Vamos, hemos de irnos… —Dieron vueltas en la oscuridad, y desaparecieron en un sonoro estallido.

Lo primero que vieron fue una luz incandilantemente blanca, por lo que creyó que se habían equivocado de dirección. Escuchó una voz gruesa de hombre preguntar

—¿Quién eres? —Cómo Draco estaba mudo, ésta hablo primero

—¡Yo! —El hombre apuntó hacia su corazón, y ésta, con un odio profundo, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente— ¡La hija de Bellatrix y Draco Malfoy! —El chico apretó su brazo, molestándola un poco— ¿Quién eres? —No contestó. Draco le susurró un "Vamos", pero ella no se movió— ¿¿Quién eres?? —Quién quiera que fuese soltó una carcajada

—Hoy en día los pequeños Mortífagos se creen grandes personas —escupió en el suelo— Pero no son nadie… ¿Lo entienden? —La chica, completamente sedada por el odio, hizo que de su varita salieran unas poderosas llamas, que iluminaron por una fracción de segundo la cara del hablante, antes de chamuscar un árbol. Era claramente Antonin Dolohov.

Bajó la varita lentamente, sonrió desdeñosamente, y se adentró a los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy. El chico caminaba apresurado, pero de una extraña manera espasmódico. El chico abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada, cómo si temiera lo que le pudiera pasar luego de traspasar el umbral. Una vez que dieron un par de pasos más, el chico le aferró de la muñeca, y le dijo

—Oye… Tú no tienes que entrar, recuérdalo, tú… Simplemente debes esperar ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación? Luego… Cuándo él quiera… Te llamo ¿Te parece bien? —La chica asintió levemente. Sentía todavía una especie de consternación por todo el cuerpo ¿Por qué sería? Tal vez era que tenía un mal presentimiento, y así lo demostraba su organismo.

Caminó sola hacia la habitación a la que había estado confinada durante las vacaciones ¿Cómo le habían comunicado al chico que ella debía de permanecer en ésa habitación? ¿Era acaso esa la razón de sus desapariciones? Pero ¿Por qué ocultarle algo tan simple cómo eso? No lo entendía… ¿Qué habría de malo en ello? Se cruzó de brazos ¿Por qué el chico le ocultaba cosas?

El aire caliente de la habitación le mantenía algo cómoda… Sentía un cosquilleo que le surcaba gran parte del cuerpo. Qué horrible era sentirse así…Jugueteó con su varita, inquieta… ¡Cómo deseaba, ahora más que nunca, qué ése rubio fuese de ella sola! ¡Cómo deseaba poder verlo a los ojos, y decirle todo lo que lo amaba! Deseaba escapar de todo y de todos, vivir sólo junto a él… No quería volver a ver a nadie qué no fuese su novio… Ay… Qué desesperación… Cerró los puños con firmeza, lastimándose parte de la mano por la fuerza aplicada.

Estaba molesta, completamente molesta e idiota...

Miró con altivez una pequeña cajita en un rincón de la habitación.

Alto.

_Conocía_ ésa caja.

Sí, de hecho, era _suya_. Sí… Draco le había regalado ésa caja ¡Qué tonta! Se le había olvidado… Ella había querido espiar dentro de ella, para ver si ese pedazo de madera lustrada contenía su verdad… Su verdad, y la de nadie más. Se deslizó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, y agarró la cajita con sumo cuidado. Deslizó su mano por el pestillo, y se abrió.

La descripción dada antes no había cambiado en absoluto. Las cartas seguían intemperiitas, esperando cautivas a quién alguien libere sus enigmas… Ése extraño polvo reluciente color aperlado seguía brillando, y el tintero junto a la pluma, olvidados por el tiempo… Deslizó rápidamente la mano a través del cajón. El temple ya había sido olvidado, y ella buscaba tentadamente el abrir de esas cartas. Agarró uno de los sobres de cartas, y, con mano temblorosa, lo abrió. Fijó instintivamente su mirada en la cabecera de ésta

_Martes, 15 de Enero_

_Bella,_

_Me alegro que estés bien. Por aquí todo sigue exactamente igual. Me gustaría verte. No te vi desde tu entrega a la niña al Orfanato. Tal vez estás destrozada, pero era lo mejor… A todos nos dolió, Bella, no solo a ti. Tu perdiste una hija, yo una sobrina… Pensar que ya no tengo a ninguna sobrinita para cuidar también duele, pero lo acepté. Han pasado tres meses… Por favor. Ven a verme pronto._

_Con cariños, Cissy._

Se quedó helada luego de procesar la información leída ¡Claro! ¡Esas líneas eran testigo de lo que había vivido su madre!

Abrió la segunda carta que estaba a su alcance

_Lunes, 2 de Febrero_

_Bellatrix,_

_Gracias por haber contestado. Me alegro al saber que estas bien. Coincido esa fecha (8 de Febrero) así que probablemente nos veamos el cinco. Yo iré a tu casa, no te preocupes. Para mí no es una carga; de todas maneras hace mucho que no voy para allí ¿Te importa si lo llevo a Draco? No creo que el padre lo pueda mantener mucho tiempo, además, podrá ver a su tía… Si supieras cómo quiere ir a tu casa, Bella, porque supongo que, bueno, el creerá que está allí su prima tan querida… En fin, es pequeño, y pronto lo olvidará. No te preocupes por ello…_

_Hablando de preocupaciones, a mí ya me llegó la carta. Estaba hablando con Lucius sobre ello, y no sabemos bien que hacer… ¿A ti ya te llegó? A veces ése Crouch es tan odioso... Lástima que está rodeado de tantos aurores, sino un encantamiento Imperius sería suficiente._

_Bueno, hermana. Te escribía para ver cuándo nos encontrábamos, no sabía bien si ir o no, por cuestiones de horarios, y todo ello. Nos veremos pronto. O al menos eso espero._

_Con cariños, Cissy._

Sonrió mientras su mirada se paseaba por la mitad del papel. Depositó ésa carta junto a la otra, y se limitó a intentar sacar otra. No entendía muy bien lo que querían decir las cartas, porque había en ellas pequeños detalles, pequeños detalles que la hacían dudar. Agarró la siguiente carta, ésta decía

_Abril, 20_

_Creemos que ya la ubicamos. La ladrona se llama Margaret Dufresne. Es morena, alta, de ojos achinados y con unas cuántas pecas salpicadas en su rostro. Lleva dos años en la Orden del fénix. No es de mucha importancia, se limita a tareas frágiles, aunque es una bruja muy habilidosa… No sé todavía mucho de ella, aunque sé que vivía en los alrededores de Cumberland. Sin embargo últimamente vive escondida. Los de la Orden la ocultaron. Sabemos que sus familiares saben dónde se escondió ¿Ubicas a Decourcelle? Es un empleado del Ministerio, y también es primo de Dufresne. Lucius dice que puede obligarlo a decir dónde está Dufresne. Lo más probable es que lo logremos ¡Por fin lograremos vengar el robo de tu hija! ¡La podrás ver! ¡Podré ver finalmente a mi sobrina!_

_No sabes cómo están las cosas aquí. Ahora que la tensión se disipó, todo está más tranquilo… Ahora las cosas se están volviendo un millón de veces más tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, sabemos que debemos parecer lo más inocentes posibles; hemos hecho un pequeño sótano dónde guardamos las cosas que podrían perjudicar nuestra imagen ¿Puedes creer que está lleno? Yo tampoco lo pude creer… Sin embargo, todo mejoró._

_También quisiera discutir ciertas cosas contigo ahora que se acerca tu fecha. Hay muchas cosas para decirte, y quisiera aclararte que a veces yo me siento la mayor, con la responsabilidad de intentar aclarar tu mente. Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y no es de mi agrado._

_Con cariños y esperanzas, Narcisa._

Quedó paralizada al ver la carta ¿Qué significaba todo ello? ¿Qué debería entender por ése absurdo? Releyó nuevamente las dos cartas anteriores, y comprobó que no había cuestión de comparación entre ellas dos. La letra de su supuesta tía, en las primeras dos, era más irregular, aunque tenían de dónde compararse. La manera de escribir, las fechas, los encabezados… ¡Todo era tan distinto! La grafía se había transmutado por completo, y en tan poco tiempo, que le parecía imposible.

Además, en las primeras dos cartas se afirmaba que Bellatrix la había abandonado, en cambio, en la tercera se hablaba de una "ladrona" ¿A cuál debía creer? Ella ya había escuchado esas dos versiones antes. Una de ellas provenía de su madre _muggle_, la otra de Voldemort ¿Entonces?

En la tercera carta la ladrona se llamaba Margaret Dufresne, una persona completamente diferente a su madre adoptiva… Probablemente la tercera estaba errónea. Pero Narcisa declaraba que no estaban seguros de que sea esa persona. Tal vez se habían equivocado… De todas maneras, su madre no había pertenecido a la Orden. O al menos la madre que ella había conocido.

Además, en la segunda carta se hablaba de que ambas convenían en una fecha, qué era el ocho de febrero ¿Una fecha para qué? Por el contexto, ella supuso que debería ser una fecha para la citación por los crímenes cometidos. Pero en la segunda carta, al parecer, no coincidían… En el último párrafo, Narcisa contaba de que se acercaba la fecha de Bellatrix, pero que ellos ya habían tenido su citación, y la carta había sido enviada el 20 de Abril ¿Qué significaba eso, entonces? No lo entendía…

Sacó una cuarta carta, pensando en que ésa podría aclarar sus dudas

_Abril, 21_

_Perdona por no haber ido ayer, no tuve tiempo. Hubo una redada sorpresa del Ministerio… Por suerte no descubrieron lo oculto. Sin embargo, creemos que estaremos custodiados… _

_Empero, Bella, me enteré de que te quieres declarar culpable ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¡Piensa en los años de tu vida que perderás si confiesas! ¡Debes mentir, por más difícil que sea! ¡Míranos, somos una familia que nunca fue bien vista, pero sin embargo nos absolvieron! ¿Puedes recapacitar? Te lo pido cómo tú hermana, no quiero ser la única de la familia que siga viva, Bella… Por favor, no me dejes sola. Piensa, medita, decide… Es lo único que pido… Sería tan horrible tener que pasar todos los días de tu vida en una asquerosa y mugrienta celda, en ésa cárcel inmersa, con ésos asquerosos centinelas rodeándolas, torturándote día a día en ése obscuro abismo, junto con la muchedumbre, guadañando tu vida, con tu destino sellado inexorablemente… El vacío inmenso de los días consumirá tu alma, Bella, no tendrás algo de felicidad, absorta en pensamientos depresivos, viendo cómo todo se amustia a tu alrededor… Intentar soportar eso es anormal, Bella, no intentes caer por la lealtad a alguien que ya murió, aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Puedes jactarte de seguir siendo adepta (cómo nosotros), pero sin embargo, vivir en la sociedad normal. Desperdiciar la vida así sería un simple suicidio… Sinceramente no puedo creerlo._

_Nos han criado de una manera muy suntuosa, y dudo que puedas soportar la ruina, la miseria, la tribulación día a día, Bella, es inasequible. Mira a tu alrededor y descubrirás de todo lo que te pierdes si eres sensata. En cambio, si cometes ése horrible yerro, imagina toda la desgracia que te rodeara, que te inundará… Morirás repleta de seres horribles, tu tumba será una más entre todas las otras tumbas fútiles… ¿Quieres terminar con tu vida de ésa manera tan desgarradora? ¿Quieres que tu golpe al caer al piso no sea restañado? ¡Oh, Bella, por favor! No quiero perder a una hermana, a una amiga… Y te aseguro que tú tampoco quieres perder tu vida en una nebulosa de tristeza… Necesitas respuestas, porque sientes que tu vida está perdida… Bella ¿Qué pasará de tu hijita si vas a Azkaban? ¿Qué le pasará a ella, que pasará con su infancia perdida? ¿Quieres que se críe con la falsa ilusión de que ella es una traidora? ¿Qué sienta cómo ésa impura ladrona? ¡No, Bella, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Hay oportunidades de recuperarla! ¡No las pierdas! Podemos hacer todo antes del 28 de Mayo, es completamente posible… Lucius dice que mañana, cuándo vaya al trabajo, se encargará de sonsacarle la información a Decourcelle. Inmediatamente lo haga, podremos ir hacia el lugar, y obtener nuevamente a tu hija… Seremos tan felices cuándo eso pase…_

_Pero para ello necesito que estés lúcida, no intentes huir a tu vida, búscala, porque así ella te recompensará… Vamos, que no todo está caído… Y siempre me tendrás a mí para que te apoye… Recuerda que la virtud de la vida se pasea en antros divinos, que lo áureo resplandece en cada recoveco, qué tú puedes a tu antojo serenar los cielos, despejar la atmósfera, disipar las nubes, hacer brillar el arco iris en el cielo, cómo ahora también puedes crear borrascas y tempestades… Puedes salir de tu estado depresivo, yo, más que nadie, lo sé._

_Deseándote lo mejor, en todas las ocasiones que te toquen vivir, tu Cissy._

Una carta de recomendación, de recapacitación. Comprendió infinitamente lo que Narcisa le quería decir a Bellatrix en esos momentos. Le pareció tan hermoso, tan gentil que alguien se preocupara así por otra persona…

Sin embargo, Bellatrix se había declarado culpable y había ido a la cárcel ¿Qué se escondía en su pasado, que habría allí que la había incitado a tomar una decisión tan repentina? Ésa carta poseía una conexión con la tercera, por lo que la primera y la segunda quedaban opacadas…

Sacó la quinta

_23 de Abril_

_Hoy lo haremos. Ven a las cinco._

_Cissy._

Eso era todo. O sea que el día marcado en la carta anterior sería el 23 de Abril. Le pareció raro que fuese su tía la que había elegido la fecha para su búsqueda, pero, sin embargo, tenía algo de lógica. Parte de la investigación la habían hecho ellos… Sacó la siguiente carta.

_8 de Junio_

_Bella,_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Siento que no hubiésemos podido encontrarnos. Pero he tenido una excusa… Muy pronto será mi audición, y estoy nerviosa, hemos planeado todo para que salga todo bien. Espero que te vaya bien, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida últimamente, porque nos_

La carta había sido perforada en la continuación. Tenía chamuscado todo su borde, y el pergamino estaba arrugado… Obviamente, alguien había volcado su furia sobre ésas cartas… Estuvo segura de quién era.

Las siguientes estaban igual de maltrechas, su tinta estaba corrida… ¿Por qué alguien querría destruir ello? ¿Lo habría hecho por querer borrar el registro de su pasado, o por destruir una mentira? Había otro papel, entre las cartas destruidas…

_Esa basura es mentira._

Eso era todo. "Es mentira." Pero ¿Qué era mentira y qué era verdad? ¿Cuál de las dos versiones estaba en lo correcto? Identificó la letra cómo la de Narcisa. Intentó caer en la faena una vez más, mientras su cerebro trabajaba

La última carta leída decía "8 de Junio", y, de acuerdo con las otras escrituras, para el 8 de Junio su madre debería ya haber ido a prisión. Le pareció un tanto irrazonable que la persona que hubiese mentido hubiera dejado tan descuidadas las fechas. A no ser que hubiesen sido hechas por adelantado, sin tener conocimiento sobre las exactas fechas. Tal vez la persona que había escrito eso no había vivido hasta el 8 de Junio… Tal vez la hubieran asesinado por raptar a alguien… Si…

Ya sabía a cuál de las dos versiones creerle.

O sea que su madre la había robado, no le había adquirido legalmente en un Orfanato… Entonces ¿Por qué esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué había soñado tantas veces con su madre, y con su llevada a la Sala Cuna? Tal vez su madre había modificado sus recuerdos _también_… Y estos habían quedado perdidos en un remoto sector de su cerebro, mientras algo en su interior se había sublevado para hacerla recordar falsamente.

Entonces el encantamiento había dejado de funcionar, entonces tal vez ésa no era su personalidad, ni su imagen. Entonces no había cambiado por completo. O tal vez eran solos sus recuerdos los cambiados…

Se sintió enojada y frustrada ¿Cómo el destino podía reservarle más cosas luego de lo vivido? Sin embargo, ya no le temía al futuro… Ahora que tenía a su chico al lado, nada importaba verdaderamente… Recordó, mientras un latigazo cubría su corazón de dolor nuevamente, que el chico no le era sincero completamente. Intento olvidar, pero no pudo…

Sumisa en esa sensación de decepción pedante, de horrible tristeza desgarradora, despiadada, intentó sacar otra carta para poder olvidar. Encontró más pedazos de pergaminos arrancados, rotos y destrozados con furia. Entre esos papeles, encontró uno sano. Era una foto.

La observó con detenimiento. Era Bellatrix y su hermana, cada una con sus sendos hijos. Se observó, Bella reía y le acariciaba la carita suavemente, mientras ella jugaba con sus manos. Narcisa cuidaba a Draco, que era un bebé un tanto regordete, con el mismo cabello rubio, aunque sus facciones no parecían las mismas… ¡Pensar que ése hubiera sido su destino si no le hubieran robado, ni su madre ido a Azkaban!

Se sintió agradecida de que todas esas cosas pasaran, así salir con su primo no sería una barrera tan alta ni tan fuerte… Sonrió.

Guardó la foto debajo de su túnica, dónde sabía que nadie le robaría. Cerró dulcemente la cajita cuándo descubrió que no había nada ya para ver… No le interesaba reparar los papeles rotos, que, ella sabía, dirían mentiras…

Se quedó reflexionando, mientras veía perdidamente la pata de una silla. Entonces, _su_ verdad era que ni su madre ni su padre le habían regalado por ahí nomás. Claro. Resultaría una antítesis si cualquiera de ellos dos los hubiera tirado por allí, en un mugriento cubil de _muggles_.

Por lo tanto, su madre (Que por una extraña razón había pertenecido a la Orden) la había robado para criarla cómo su hija ¿Y luego que había pasado? ¿No la habían capturado, al fin y al cabo? ¿O su madre no era Margaret Dufresne? ¿Si no era ella, quién? ¿Y en que tan corto lapso han dado con la verdadera raptora si Bellatrix había ido a la cárcel pocos días después? ¿Qué significaba todo ello?

Alguien tocó la puerta. Era su rubio preferido. Entró a la habitación mucho más pálido de lo habitual, su especial apariencia contrastaba con la cálida de la chica, que, con la alegría de haber descubierto algo concreto sobre su pasado, se veía mucho más feliz de lo habitual

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Oh, Draco! ¡No tienes idea de lo que acabo de descubrir! ¡No tienes una idea aproximada!

—¿Qué? ¿Es mucho? No pierdas mucho tiempo. Debes presentarte ahora con el Señor de las Tinieblas —la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Hermione, quién resopló fastidiada

—Fantástico. Bueno. Supongo que después te cuento ¿Te parece?

—Sí, sí… Increíble —Se notaba que el rubio estaba nervioso

—Bien… Nos vemos

—Sí. Eeh… Tienes que pasar al Salón ¿Bien?

—Sí, sí… Sí conozco tu casa, pierde cuidado —El chico hizo una sonrisa forzada, que se esfumó con el viento. La chica sintió que algo le separaba, era cómo si él tuviera una pena que le pesara, que no quería compartir, para que no le pesase a ella. Entonces entendió lo que le pasaba…

Mientras caminaba hacia la sentencia, recordaba cómo el chico le había dicho meses atrás que él temía por la felicidad de ambos, pero sobre todo la de ella… Entonces, tal vez él había decidido no cargarla con una amargura impropia… ¿Por eso esas continuas desapariciones?

Sintió tanta pena por el rubio, que dominó sus impulsos de ir corriendo hasta él y abrazarle ¡Qué sincero, que bueno que había sido al soportar (lo que quiera qué fuese) él solo! ¡Qué increíble que era su amor, que grande, que inmenso! Sintió cómo la alegría la abrigaba lo suficiente cómo para entrar decidida en ésa habitación.

Abrió la puerta, y se sintió aún más sola y confusa que antes… Pero todo aumentó cuándo le mandaron tomar asiento. Estaba sola y guardando un tanto de odio adentro suyo, pero pudo disimularlo completamente cuándo el Señor Tenebroso habló

—¿Así que...?

—Ya lo hice. Me creyeron, al parecer, ellos se organizarán para mantenerse alertas de los Mortífagos, porque creen que nosotros queremos apropiarnos del mundo mágico, pero que estamos desorganizados… Se lo tomaron cómo una broma, y, por lo que dicen, se limitan a ver que está todo en orden, y luego le restan importancia… Lo único que sé es que ellos organizaron grupos espía en los alrededores de algunas de las casas de los Mortífagos, creo que de ésta no, porque logré disiparlos de aquí… —Se quedó callada, esperando respuesta. Sin embargo, este se limitó a decirle que se fuera…

La chica, aliviada, dio media vuelta y marchó. En el mismo momento que cruzó la puerta, se fue corriendo para buscar a su novio.

Sintió sus pasos haciendo eco alrededor de la casa, no importaba. La luna dibujaba graciosas formas afuera, pero ella sólo quería encontrar a su amado… Fue hacia la habitación de él, pero no lo encontró, fue a la de ella, tampoco… Oh ¿Dónde estaría el desgraciado? Miró su reloj, las manecillas indicaban qué eran las una de la mañana…

Frunció el entrecejo, y no tuvo más remedio que salir. Cruzó por los jardines en una especie de carrera a saltos.

Salió de los alrededores de la casa, para internarse en la espesura del bosque, dónde tuvo que desaparecer.

Despertó a mitad de la mañana. No podía conciliar el sueño… Pedir que duerma era, en ése entonces, decirle que deje de pensar en el rubio; tamborileó nerviosamente los dedos sobre el acolchando, produciendo un sonido ahogado ¿Cuál era el sufrir Draco, que no le contaba? ¿Qué pena, que amargura eclipsaba su alegría esta vez? ¿Qué podría hacer ella para ayudarle? ¡Sí tan solo le hubiese dicho algo que confirmara su estado, pero no!

Recordó, mientras algo penetraba salvajemente en su interior quebrándola por completo, qué en una ocasión él le había mencionado qué los dolores que ellos habían compartido los habían hecho más fuertes… ¡Ay, que verdad tan dura! ¡Las penas no compartidas te distancian, te hacen sentir tan incomprendido y desesperado…! ¡Oh, maldita desgracia predadora! ¡Cuánto daría porque fuese ella la sufrida, y no su adorado! ¿Es acaso tan cruel la vida que elige deleitosamente sus próximas víctimas? ¿Es acaso que elige para hacer sufrir por aparte? ¡Maldita existencia! ¡Sí tan sólo ellos dos fuesen ánimas libres, impregnadas en el infinito! ¡Oh, mirar las estrellas y estar ellos entre ellas! ¡Vivir libre, hermosamente libre! Pero los problemas los separaban de su destino, los hacían caer, y el chico no quería una mano amiga para cuidar de su caída, y levantarlo… No, no quería que ella se adueñara de un agobio ajeno ¡Qué mezquino! ¡Con gusto había aceptado cargar más para que las rocas no aplastaran al ser que ella más amaba!

Se tiró a la cama para alejar los raciocinios, pero no pudo. Suspiró. Sintió que había llegado demasiado tarde, y que debían separarse pronto… Un dolor aún mayor partió su pecho ¿Separarse, con lo mucho que disfrutaba de su mirada? ¿Separarse, cuándo su vida pasaba exclusivamente por la existencia del otro? ¡No, no! ¡Jamás dejaría que pasara! Suspiró y, viendo que el cansancio no rondaba cerca de ella esa noche, se levantó con presteza, y fue a la Sala Común…

El fuego le aportaba calor, sin embargo, estaba lejos de querer sentirse bien. A veces uno necesita descargarse con algo, y cómo no tiene nada a mano, su cuerpo es el sufrido… ¡Qué injusta la vida, inmaterial! ¡Inmaterial, para no sufrir ella los continuos atentados!

Sintió el suave ulular de una lechuza en la ventana. La ignoró. Sintió el _tictac_ del reloj… Y las pisadas alejadas de alguien

—Sabía que estarías despierta —Dijo una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la habitación

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó dolida ella, mientras la voz fría y que arrastraba palabras la abrazó desde atrás

—Nada… No podía dormir, y escuché a una persona entrar por aquí, así qué…

—Oh ¿Desde allí puedes escuchar el rumor de los pasos de una persona? —Ironizó idiota ella

—No estaba en el dormitorio

—Si estabas en esta habitación, seguro que si pudiste averiguar quién era el que había entrado…

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Ella lo miró fijamente, y luego negó con la cabeza

—Nada, nada… Sólo… No estoy de mi mejor humor hoy

—¿Qué era lo que me debías contar? —Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta

—¿_Yo_? ¿Contarte a _ti_? —Preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido

—¡Sí! Cuándo estaba en casa me dijiste… —Entonces recordó—… Qué habías…

—Ah, si… Podría ser

—¿_Podría ser?_ Oye ¿Qué es lo que te…?

—Nada. _Nada…_ —Suspiraron simultáneamente— Dime, sé sincero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente?

—¿A mí? ¿Precisamente _a mí_?

—Sí… Escucha, sé que ya discutimos esto antes, pero siento que ocultas algo. No precisamente algo malo —Se apresuró a decir ésta, cuándo vio que el chico iba a abrir la boca— Sino… Algo. Algo que te apena… —Él miró hacia abajo

—No quisiera preocuparte con cosas mías…

—¡No me preocupas! ¡Lo que me preocupa es tu aflicción! ¿Es que no sabes qué mi debilidad la causa tu pena? —Draco se mordió el labio, y miró hacia abajo

—Primero cuenta lo tuyo, y luego te diré que es lo que pasó

—No… Lo mío es insignificante al lado de…

—Oh, vamos. No es la gran cosa…

—¡Oh, no es la gran cosa, y andas con cara de sufrimiento todo el día!

—Ya di las pautas, ahora comienza… —Ella volteó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos, y se prometió sintetizar todo lo más resumido posible

—Sólo descubrí qué mi madre adoptiva me robó, no me adquirió en un Orfanato, eso es todo

—¿Cómo…? Alto. _¿Cómo? _—Ella resopló

—Nada importante… Ni Bellatrix ni el Señor Tenebroso me llevaron a un Orfanato, una mujer llamada Margaret no sé qué me raptó… Tus padres la ubicaron

—¿Pero qué no era…?

—¿Tu padre no te lo dijo así?

—No. Tú me lo contaste una vez…

—¿En serio? No recuerdo…

—Pues, mi padre sólo me contó _una parte_ de la historia, jamás terminó de narrarla…

—Íbamos en la misma. Sinceramente… _Sinceramente… _Mi pasado es un enigma

—¡Sí! Sólo Dios sabe qué es lo que pasó

—Según las cartas que leí, tu madre, Narcisa, dice que una impura ladrona osó de robarme a mí ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡A mí! Pero no explica porqué. Supongo que será porque descubrió de quién era hija… Mi padre, claro está —Arrugó la nariz— Pero nunca dice el _porqué_, sólo se limitan a aclarar sus parentescos, y qué tu padre iba a obligar a alguien del Ministerio a confesar su ubicación… Luego creo que habla de cuándo fueron absueltos ¡No, espera! Eso es en la otra carta… Y… Oh, sinceramente no me acuerdo… También leí el sermón que Narcisa le dedicó a Bellatrix cuándo se enteró de que ésta última se iba a entregar a Azkaban por la lealtad a alguien que había muerto…

—Oh, sí… —El sonrió— Me acuerdo que mi madre hablaba de su hermana, a pesar de que la mayoría de mi infancia la transcurrí sin saber que tenía tía —Hermione sonrió

—Creo que la mayoría de mis años vitalicios transcurrieron sin saber que la tenía a ella de madre

—¡Ay, mi tía! Nadie conoce de sus parentescos…

—Nadie —Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró— ¿Qué me tenías que contar?

—Oh —Calló y miró al suelo— Nada… Estupideces mías, nada más

—Ooh… No creas, que saldrás de ésta tan fácil, amor mío ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—No, sinceramente… —Suspiró— Son muchas cosas, y te las tendría que contar despierto

—¿Por qué despierto? ¿Qué muchas cosas?

—Se trata sobre nimiedades, pero muchas nimiedades me ponen histérico…

—Oh, realmente te entiendo —Ella se encogió de hombros, examinó fijamente una pluma sobre el sillón y se cruzó de brazos. Él la abrazó, cómo solía hacer. Ella se levantó, enojada, y se volvió a dormir un poco más tranquila.

Se despertó más tarde, con un tanto de idiotez. Se vistió y fue a ver a Draco, para que cumpla lo prometido

—Err… ¿Ahora?

—Sí, y no vas a evadir el tema tan fácilmente —Pero entonces, el estúpido, idiota, hueco de Goyle los interrumpió, llevándose al chico contento por tener una excusa para desaparecer. Insultando a los imbéciles de los amigos del rubio, salió de la Sala Común para ir al Gran Salón.

En el camino hacia allí, se encontró (Para mejorar su humor), con Weasley, quién quería seguir sosteniendo la conversación del día anterior

—¡Hola! —Le había saludado éste. Hermione le sonrió, dolorosamente, e intentó escabullirse entre la manada de personas que entraban en el Gran Salón, pero el pelirrojo le agarró de un brazo para que no se fuese. Reprimió un bufido exagerado— ¿Podrías acompañarme? Quiero seguir hablando contigo

—Ah… Está bien… —Weasley se empañó en que nadie los viera, por alguna extraña razón— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó con una voz falsamente dulce

—Oh, quiero que hablemos… Retomemos la conversación pasada…

—Pero ¿Dónde?

—No te preocupes, cerca de aquí —Pero ese "cerca" no era la especie de aproximación que ella esperaba: subieron escaleras, las bajaron, circundaron los pisos, pasaron entre aulas vacías…— Ya, dentro de poco —Cuando finalmente se sentaron, ella sintió que estaban _demasiado_ cerca del Gran Salón

—Bien. Eeh… ¿Cómo estás? —Ella levantó frívolamente la mirada, dándole a entender qué no era buen momento para discutir sobre esas cosas

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —El chico se mordió el labio y dibujó, con el dedo, algo en el piso mugriento

—Bien, te quisiera preguntar… ¿Por qué te hice sentir mal en Navidad? —Sintió cómo si una especie de explosión de odio se diera lugar en su interior

—¿Por eso tanto escándalo? Sinceramente no lo sé, no estaba _bien_ en esos momentos

—¿Qué pasó?

—Oh, bueno, recuerda que tuve que escapar, que la noticia de la muerte de mi madre y la de mi _verdadera_ madre era una herida abierta… Y todas las cosas que me habían pasado en esos entonces todavía dolían… Bueno, realmente siguen doliendo, pero ya no tanto

—¿Por ello nada más? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, pero al ver la mirada asesina qué ella le había dedicado borró la sonrisa de alivio de su cara— ¡No digo que fuese algo tonto! ¡Sólo que yo creía que era mi culpa!

—Sí, bueno… No era tu culpa, pero tampoco es para festejar

—Sí, _perdona_, no quise… Sólo es que… Es que me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos —Reprimió una risa burlona, en cambio, miró para abajo— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—Nada importante

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Uff, Ron, nada!

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

—Porque no le entenderás, por ello

—¿Por qué no le entenderé?

—¡Porque es demasiado para tu pequeña cabeza! —Luego, recordando que debía fingir ser amable con él, lo abrazó asqueada con un brazo, y le dijo que estaba nerviosa, eso era todo

—¿Nerviosa, de qué?

—Ay… De lo que será de mí ¿Qué haré? Tenía mi vida y ahora no… ¡Qué horrible es!

—¡¡Juro que lo mataré, voy a matar a Malfoy!!

—Ésa no es la solución, porque él no es ni la mitad de mis problemas

—¿Por qué estás tan empecinada en defenderlo, si lo odias?

—¡No lo defiendo! ¡Sólo es la verdad lo que digo! ¡Qué ustedes crean toda la basura que les dice tu hermana no es mi culpa!

—¿_Basura qué dice mi hermana_? ¿¡De dónde sacas eso!? ¡No te volvió a mencionar desde hace mucho tiempo!

—Oh, sí, de acuerdo —Contestó fría ésta— Éste es otro problema: Jamás creen lo que digo, siempre andan con rodeos para poder contradecirme ¡Me enoja tanto! ¡Yo que suponía qué eran mis amigos! ¡Estoy tan sola, y es sentirme aún más sola el intentar hablar con ustedes! ¿Te parece correcto tenerme así? ¿Siempre sufriendo? ¡Y tienes el descaro de pedir perdón por hacerme sentir mal! ¡No creo que siquiera sepas porque me pides perdón!

—¡Sólo te pido que me disculpes por las cosas que dije o hice en un pasado para hacerte sentir así!

—¿Por qué no haces algo útil y cierras la boca? ¿No entiendes qué el pasado ya no me importa? ¡Por lo único qué vivo es por el futuro! ¡Ya que la vida me dio la espalda, vivo sólo para ver si logro qué me dé la mano nuevamente! —Miró enojada a Weasley por una fracción de segundo, y se levantó

—¡Espera! —Ella ignoró el comentario— ¡Espera, no te…! —La obligó a mirarlo cara a cara: ella estaba llorando, fingidamente, claro está— ¡Perdona, yo no quise!

—¿No quisiste qué, eh? ¿Qué no quisiste? ¿Ponerme así? ¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Paso la mitad del día así! ¡Estoy acostumbrada! —Él intentó decirle algo, pero bajó la cabeza, y murmuró frases que no tenían nada que ver con su antiguo tema de conversación

—También te quería preguntar por qué habías desaparecido así ayer

—No te importa. Algo íntimamente mío, y de nadie más

—Por algo debe haber sido, al parecer te dolía. Dudo que hayas estado enferma

—Sí, me sentía mal. Pero no por temas que entiendas, o que imagines… Jamás averiguarás el _por qué_

—Oh, sólo quería escucharlo de parte tuya, no me importa ''investigar'', sí así lo quieres llamar

—Me alegra mucho, no debes meterte en temas que a ti no te importan —Dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras ¡No soportaría más tiempo al lado de ése idiota!

Llegó al Gran Salón y, con decepción, vio la mesa abarrotada, por lo que tuvo que irse a pesar de que había lugar: Odiaba el gentío.

Se dispuso a andar sin rumbo, hasta que tuvo que volver, en un estado somnoliento, a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Allí se tiró a un sillón, y quedó dormida.

_Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Espero qe les haya gustado, y si asi fuera o no.. lo mismo, comenten, critiquen. _

_Los qiiere. _

_Fioo._


	15. La Toma de Azkaban

_:P _

_Los dejo con este capiitulo. Realmente me encanntó escribirlo. Jaja. Yo cro que me matarán cuándo les deje el dieciseis, no por nada malo, sino por la extensión. :S Jaja,_

_Realmente este caap es base de mucho. _

_Dejen sus reviews._

_Los qiiere. Lots of luv._

_Fioo._

* * *

Cáp. 15 La toma de Azkaban

Se despertó en la noche, al principio no supo por qué, pero luego sintió el agudo dolor que produce la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo. Con los ojos llorosos, se levantó del sillón, y maldiciendo el día en el que se la hicieron, buscó con la mirada a Draco.

El chico le agarró por un hombro, y ella dio media vuelta

—¡Tú no debes ir! —Le dijo entre susurros, pues todavía había gente en la Sala— ¡Ni siquiera a mi casa, quédate aquí!

—¿Pero qué pasa? —preguntó rápidamente— ¿Qué sucede? —El chico frunció el entrecejo, cómo si quisiera quedarse allí también

—Nada… Desgraciadamente tengo que participar en lo de la Toma de Azkaban —Ésta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extremo para comprenderle, por lo bajo que había hablado

—Oh, eso. Gracias a Dios no participo, me da flojera… —Él sonrió, la saludó, y se fue. La Marca le seguía doliendo, y tuvo que disimular mucho cuándo agarró su brazo, para que nadie la viese. Se dispuso a sentarse en el sillón, preguntándose que pasaría, y que había pasado para qué la fecha hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo. Con una sensación de nervios pensó en que todos ellos estaban allí afuera, yendo a Azkaban, mientras ella estaba semi dormida en un sillón, calmando el dolor que le producía la Marca, rodeado de personas a las cuáles ella les restaba importancia, mirando el ocaso falso del cielo.

Sin embargo, estaba aburrida, y se sentía sola e inquieta al pensar qué el rubio estaba allí afuera, exponiéndose a todo, mientras ella estaba aquí, cómoda. Se preguntó si habría algún peligro que pudieran enfrentar los Mortífagos al intentar liberar a los aprisionados

_Sí, seguramente existe, por algo no me deja ir. Yo me tengo que mantener viva lo más que pueda, supongo… Indudablemente me quiere viva hasta que encue__ntre otra manera de mantenerse vivo sin sus Horrocruxes… _

Estaba asustada. Si existía peligro ¿Cuán grande era? ¿Era suficientemente mortal cómo para terminar con la vida de su rubio? ¿Qué le pasaría? ¡Ay, cómo le dolería si supiera qué a él le pasaba algo, y ella no había hecho nada para ayudarle! ¿Qué debería hacer? Se mordió el labio y arrugó la frente ¿Abandonar ése lugar, o internarse en lugares en los cuáles ella nunca había estado?

Se levantó rápidamente de su cómodo lugar, la Marca parecía apagarse: ya casi no dolía. Salió para irse a la Sala Multipropósito… Se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

Cuándo desapareció, tuvo la certeza de saber dónde estaba su chico. Pero, ante la seguridad, ella eligió aparecer en la casa dónde había pasado la navidad. Cómo, al atravesarlo, vio las luces apagadas, se temió que no hubiera nadie allí, pero se equivocó. A pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, ella entró en la casa, que estaba abierta, y escuchó que había personas en el Salón. Con mucho cuidado, se cruzó hacia un pasillo paralelo al que daba a la puerta, y allí esperó a que todos salieran.

En el tiempo que pasaba, se preguntó sí había pensado con claridad antes de tomar la decisión… Err… ¿Había estado segura qué Draco moriría? ¿Qué clase de peligros le podría afectar si tan sólo atacaban a un lugar dónde sus guardianes estaban de su lado, si es qué no habían huido? No había pensado en ello. Sonrió ¡Qué tonta qué era a veces! Sin lugar a dudas había actuado sin pensar, pero no importaba. Ja ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría su rubio preferido cuándo la viese! Probablemente le retaría, y ella se reiría, lo que le haría enojar… Y ella reiría más ¡Qué tonta, él le diría! ¡Y ella le daría la razón!

Ciertamente estaba risueña, y en el momento equivocado. Olvidó las estupideces qué ella había pensado, y se dispuso a pensar que le diría a su rubio…

"Le diré la verdad, me calificará cómo estúpida enamorada, pero bueno… ¿Qué otra cosa le puedo decir? Si se enoja, le haré caso omiso…" Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito, ella se ocultó aún más, e intentó pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, nadie percató en su presencia. Posiblemente era porque se dirigían directamente hacia la salida, y no se fijaron en su persona. El grupo era encabezado por el Señor Tenebroso, y se dirigían furtivamente hacia fuera. Localizó rápidamente a su chico, qué, gracias a Dios, estaba al último. Le cogió por el brazo, y le saludó tímidamente.

No cabe decir cuán grandes pudo abrir sus ojos grises en ése momento

—¿¿Qué haces aquí??

—Eeh… Realmente… No lo sé

—¡Vete ahora! ¡Te dije qué no vinieras!

—Eeh… Me encantaría, pero… Es qué ¿A dónde voy?

—¡Al castillo, a dónde más!

—¿Y dejarte sólo? Ni lo pienses

—¡Me matarán si te descubren! ¡Vamos, vete!

—No haré daño si no me ven… —Dijo ella, cómo los demás ya estaban afuera, el rubio empezó a impacientarse

—Yo tengo que ir. Quédate… Arruinarás todo si vas —Ella sonrió

—De acuerdo… —Dijo ella, rodeando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, el chico la miró, inseguro…

—¿¿Segura??

—Sí, se están yendo, es mejor que tú también vayas

—Esta bien…Adiós. Vuelve a Hogwarts ¿No?

—Sí… Sí… Vete —El chico se mordió el labio, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Ella sonrió, el presentía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados…

Al quedarse sola en la casa, se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Draco. La apertura fue fácil, con un simple Alohomora logró abrirla. Entró en esa sala circular, y miró para arriba. Ella sabía que él tenía guardado por alguna parte de ésa habitación sus cosas viejas… Abrió el armario, y no lo encontró, y cómo no tenía ganas de perder tiempo, la convocó. Nada sucedió

—Bah ¿Para qué protege sus cosas inútiles? —Se preguntó enojada. Abrió el placard, y, con dificultad se abrió paso por la cantidad de ropa que había allí. Se sorprendió que alguien pudiese tener tantas cosas viejas… O qué un chico poseyera tantas prendas…

El placard era enorme, y, hastiada de tanto buscar, vio con alegría el palo negro de la escoba. Sonrió. La sacó de debajo de kilos de ropa… La vio despeinada, sin lustrar, sucia, pero seguramente serviría. El problema era que ella no sabía… Bueno, no era la _mejor_ voladora.

Salió del placard con la escoba en mano. Acomodó la habitación para que parezca intacta, y luego salió al pasillo. Lo cruzó rápidamente, y al comprobar que ya ningún Mortífago estaba afuera, ella también salió, y, con un esfuerzo inhumano, hizo que la escoba se suspendiera en el aire. Ella intentó montarla, y cuándo lo hizo, pudo pedirle, tontamente, en voz alta, que la llevara a algún sitio. Fue inútil. Inclinó su cuerpo para adelante, así tomara velocidad, y, por fortuna, lo hizo. Intentó subirla, con resultados.

Siguió haciendo esto, hasta que pudo sobrevolar la casa. Entonces se preguntó (Con un sentimiento de estupidez aberrante) _¿Dónde queda el Mar del Norte?_

Muy pronto se dio dónde quedaba el Norte, y, básicamente, encontró rastros mágicos recientes por allí, lo que indicaba que iba en el buen camino.

Pasadas varias horas, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al irse allí. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo volver… Únicamente deducía que, en algún lugar, debería de encontrar a su amado rubio… Quién sabe haciendo qué.

Pero ¿Y si había otra manera de liberar a los prisioneros? Ella no tenía idea de _ninguna de sus técnicas asesinas_, cómo bien le había dicho a Draco hace unos meses. Entonces ¿Dónde estaban ellos, y, sobre todo, dónde estaba ella?

Miró hacia abajo, los árboles eran lo suficientemente grandes cómo para ocultar a un montón de personas bajo sus tupidas copas, lo suficientemente espesos cómo para esconder a un ejército… ¡Qué grave error había cometido! Se mordió el labio, y, al hacerlo, sintió que la escoba se desviaba hacia el este. Miró hacia abajo al mar, mientras la espuma se aglomeraba en las costas, y observó cómo los árboles se comunicaba con el agua a través de las hojas y las ramas, que tocaban el mar calmo.

La escoba fue haciéndose más al este, mientras que observaba preocupada cómo el azul se extendía inapelablemente bajo sus pies. El calor del matutino sol se reflejaba en la costa, produciendo mucho calor. Se sintió cada vez más estúpida ¿Cómo había podido traicionar así a su conciencia?

Pasó un par de horas apreciando el color turquesa del agua bordeando la costa. El sonido empalagante la relajaba, sin embargo, ella seguía preocupada. Se replanteó el objetivo de esto ¿Para qué irse a un lugar tan lejano? ¿Por qué arriesgar su vida así, al vano? Alto ¿Arriesgar su vida? ¡Por ello había pasado todo esto! Por creer que una simple meta cómo ésta podría acabar con la vida de su amor. Había sido muy tonta, al dejarse llevar por la emoción, qué espoleaba en su interior.

Vio cómo la túnica bordeaba el aire, su reflejo volando alto, en ésa descuidada escoba.

Sentía todavía la Marca arder dentro de ella, posiblemente estaría llevándose a cabo todo lo planeado. Se sintió terriblemente abandonada ¿Era posible haber sido tan estúpida? Decidió, finalmente, que debería dar media vuelta y regresar. Había sido estúpida su razón de ida, y la de vuelta tenía más coherencia…

Volteó el palo de la escoba cuándo vio, en el horizonte, una gruesa capa caliza, cómo un pulgar erigiéndose lejanamente… La luna a lo alto, el sol emergiendo, producían una extraña combinación en la atmósfera, que la hicieron detenerse ¿Seguir o no seguir? No le veía sentido volver, pero tampoco continuar. Decidió quedarse allí, observando cómo ocurría todo.

Bajó a tierra, se cruzó de brazos, y miró cómo la costa producía magníficos sonidos, la luna se reflejaba nacaradamente mientras las olas acariciaban el margen, y el sol hacía que el horizonte se volviera azafranado, por lo que la oleada vomitaba sus aguas naranjas sobre la arena dorada.

Miró hacia ésa torre qué era Azkaban. Pensó en el horror que debería de ser encerrarse allí, a propia voluntad, cómo lo había hecho cierta persona. Se preguntó si ya habían hecho lo que debían. No había nadie cortando el cielo, por lo que dedujo que no. Decidió caminar por la costa. Miró a los cangrejos escurriéndose por la arena, algunos caminaban dónde ella, otros, se apartaban de su camino al ver sus pies acercándose peligrosamente. Sonrió. Escuchó el sonido que hace el agua al deslizarse por las rocas ¿Habría un río allí cerca? Respiró el fresco viento que hacía susurrar los árboles. Vio un estuario, y tuvo que utilizar la escoba para atravesarlo. No le importaba mojarse, pero estaba fresco.

Se sentó a la orilla del río, de espaldas a su antiguo destino. Bajó la cabeza, estaba demasiado cansada. Se recostó sobre la húmeda arena, mientras apartaba algunas grandes rocas de allí. Suspiró. La falta de sueño era un mal increíblemente persuasivo, pero ése no era momento para pensar sobre las pocas horas dormidas, o la preocupación que ensombrecía en su alma cada vez que recostaba la cabeza en la almohada.

Miró hacia el cielo hipnotizante. Cerró los ojos, el sopor engañaba sus sentidos y su mente. Se mordió el labio, y sintió cómo la seda fría del viento golpeaba contra su rostro… Algo bordeaba bajo su mano, indudablemente debía de ser agua. Ah… Debería de ir más seguido a descansar allí…

¡BOOM!

Su cuerpo se levantó en una ínfima fracción de segundo. Fijó su vista en Azkaban. Vio cómo una nube negra ennegrecía el cielo, cómo las piedras caían al mar, causando estrépito, cómo la torre surcaba el cielo hasta depositarse en el mar, para ser tapada por sedimentos… Por cuerpos de animales marinos muertos, por arena, por corales… El agua arrojó espuma marina cuándo la torre la tocó. La bruma marina golpeaba contra su cara cada vez más fuerte mientras veía manchas oscuras en el cielo desaparecer con una rapidez impresionante. Ahora las ruinas de la prisión era lo único que quedaba…

Se quedó contemplando la escena abobada durante un minuto. Observó cómo los _muggles_ atravesaban el mar en sus barcos hacia el mar abierto, para contemplar qué es lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuándo reaccionó, y, siguiendo el rumbo de las manchas negras, montó en la escoba y, entre los árboles, siguió el rastro dejado.

Obviamente, habían desparecido, pero no todos habían escapado… No, muchos todavía quedaron allí, durante un tiempo, hasta que se fueron volando en escobas, hacia quién sabe dónde.

Siguió el rumbo, intentando no ser vista por los _muggles _lugareños, pues habían plagado la costa, mientras los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas incineraban el ambiente. Cuándo pasó detrás de ellos, se rió al pensar que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente en esos entonces. Dejó tras ella una especie de brisa, por lo que algunos voltearon sus cabezas, pero ella estaba oculta entre los tupidos árboles, por lo que nadie la pudo observar, tal vez escuchar… Pero observar, _nadie…_

Cuando se alejó de ése lugar, se elevó, y tomó velocidad, hacia dónde, ella creía, los Mortífagos habían desaparecido. Tal vez Draco había desaparecido, pero más bien creía que los liberados habían sido los desaparecidos… No los liberadores…

Decidió seguir el rastro, pero luego de media hora, se aburrió, y decidió bajar a tierra. Camino por la playa, aburrida, y se dispuso a dibujar con el dedo sobre la arena, tumbada boca abajo. Se preguntó que hacía allí, y se predispuso a abandonar el lugar. Metió la mano bajo a túnica, para poder sacar la varita. Nada. Tanteó bajo su capa, pero tampoco había algo. Desesperada, buscó en su pequeño bolso… No… No podía haber perdido algo tan _vital_ para ella… ¿Cómo desaparecería, cómo sobreviviría si no encontraba a alguien pronto?

Levantó la arena, buscó en el mar, pero _nada…_ Mojada, sucia, enojada, frustrada y preocupada decidió montar en la escoba, el único nexo mágico que tenía en ése momento, para buscarlos. Si los encontraba, no importaba que el Señor Tenebroso la castigará ¡Ja, le daba exactamente lo mismo!

Pero ¿No sería Draco a quién castigaría? Se mordió el labio. Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntó si sabría cómo volver… Pero le tardaría mucho ¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¿Por qué había decidido todo esto? ¿Qué le habría motivado a seguirlos? ¡Qué estupidez!

Agarró la escoba, y se dispuso a irse, cuándo vio una incandilante luz que le pasaba por la oreja, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y se dispuso a sacar la varita, pero recordó que no la tenía, entonces dio media vuelta, y miró a sus agresores

—¡Alto! ¡alto! ¡Paren! ¡Es una de nosotros! —Dijo un chico rubio platino, que miraba enojado a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos bajó la varita, y fue entonces cuándo ella se preguntó él que hacer. Miró su mano, sosteniendo la escoba, y se sonrojó. La tiró al suelo, y vio qué su novio se acercaba

—¿¿Qué haces aquí?? —La chica se mordió el labio

—¡No sé, yo también me pregunto lo mismo!

—¡Tienes qué desaparecer ya! —El chico le hizo una seña para que se fuese

—Lo haría… Pero hay un problema

—¿¿Qué es ahora??

—Eh… Verás… Err… Yo creo que perdí mi varita

—¿¿Qué?? ¡Oh, por Merlín, no hablas enserio!

—Lamento decirte qué sí —Respondió fría ésta

—¿Dónde, en qué dirección? —Ella se encogió de hombros

—No tengo idea, me enteré cuando llegué a la playa, y vi que no estaba… —Él apuntó con la varita hacia un punto indeterminado

—¡Accio varita! —Gritó Draco, pero nada acudió a él —¡¡Accio, Accio varita!!

—Oh, por Merlín, no la encontrarás

—¡Debes irte!

—Ah ¿Cómo lo hago?

—¡No tengo idea!

—¿Y si me llevas?

—Yo no puedo desaparecer… Lo tengo prohibido —Ella frunció el entrecejo

—No se dará cuenta si es que me llevas a algún lugar, cómo por ejemplo, tu casa, e inmediatamente después vuelves. Es tan sólo una fracción de segundo

—¿Y cómo te las arreglarás para volver al castillo?

—¡No tengo idea!

—¡Por favor! ¡Debes pensar en todo!

—Ya sé. Me quedo en tu casa, y, cuándo termine todo esto, vuelves, me buscas, y nos vamos

—Eso no resuelve el problema de tu varita ¿Cómo volverás a Hogwarts sin una?

—Oh, vamos. Eso no es tan grave…

—¡Claro qué es grave! ¿Cómo vas a hacer magia?

—No sé… Encargaré una varita ¡Qué se yo! —El chico le agarró por los hombros

—Por favor, entiende esto. Ollivander cerró hace mucho tiempo, hay que encargar ése tipo de varitas con meses de anticipación. No _puedes_ haberla perdido

—¿Ahora quieres que la encuentre? ¿Por qué crees que estoy mojada, llena de arena y molesta?

—¿Hacia dónde fuiste?

—Creo que básicamente recorrí los mismos lugares que ustedes

—Oh, _estupendo_

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Oh, Dios, entiende! ¡No puedo ayudarte a buscarla!

—No te estoy pidiendo ayuda

—Si no es con mi ayuda ¿Lo harás sola? No me hagas reír

—No lo haré con _tú_ ayuda. Sino con la ayuda de _tu_ varita —Dijo fríamente ella. Draco se quedó helado

—No sé…, yo la necesito

—Bien, me quedo aquí, sola… Para que los animales me coman viva, y muera

—¿¿Y qué quieres hacer??

—Si no tengo tu auxilio, no sé realmente…

—Bien… Haremos esto. Yo me voy contigo, tú te quedas en casa, luego, ya veremos de dónde sacamos la varita…

—¡Pero, es que…!

—Pero es que nada, no tenemos otra opción

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo que dije yo!

—Bueno —Le tomó de la mano, y miró hacia atrás— No sé que pensarán

—¿Y qué importa?

—Le irán a decir qué me fui

—¿Y no les puedes explicar?

—Bien… Sinceramente no lo sé…

—¿Qué harán si les dices?

—¡No sé!

—Explícales…

—¿En serio crees que me dejarán ir? Lo más probable es que nos lleven

—¿A dónde?

—Dónde él… —La chica lo miró, aprensiva

—Draco ¿Cómo haremos, entonces?

—No tengo idea

—¿Y sí les dices que tienes que ir a algún lugar?

—Es qué debemos ver si hay gente por aquí, y si las hay… Matarlas

—Oh… Pero ¿Por qué…?

—No les gustará que les deje haciendo el trabajo, mientras yo ando por allí…

—_Qué bien_… ¿Entonces?

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Uf… Qué problemático que eres! ¡Desaparezcamos por ahí, lejos de ellos, y listo! ¡Y para qué nos oigan, hacemos un _Muffliato_! —Draco se veía un tanto desconfiado, por lo que ella le tomó de la mano— Te juro que si te hacen algo, los mato

—Qué graciosa

—Oh, sabes que es verdad. Jamás permitiría que te tocasen —El rubio estaba demasiado preocupado cómo para responder eso —Vamos, relájate…

—Bien… Hagamos eso… —Ella, tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó hasta el límite del bosque. Observaron que los Mortífagos que estaban con Draco se abalanzaban peligrosamente hacia ellos

—Estupendo, no lo puedes tener ni cómo amigos ni cómo enemigos —Comentó ella en voz alta antes de realizar el hechizo. El único que tenía varita entre los dos, empezó a girar, obligándola a hacerlo también, y con un sonoro "Crack!" ambos desaparecieron de ése lugar.

Divisaron la casa del rubio luego de la nada, el chico le dijo que fuese a su habitación y que lo esperar, que no tardaría demasiado… Y desapareció.

"¡Cuántos problemas ocasioné por una estupidez!" Se decía sin cesar Hermione. Caminó hacia la habitación de Draco, y allí se tiró en la cama, observando cómo había cajones entreabiertos en la habitación. Se mordió el labio ¿Qué había hecho con la bendita escoba del rubio?

—Bah… No debe ser importante —Se dijo a sí misma, considerando que la escoba estaba debajo de montones abismales de ropa, olvidada por el tiempo. Miró hacia el techo, y frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué le pasaría al chico si era descubierto? No había considerado ello… Y le preocupaba, ella sabía qué tipo de personas eran.

Se sentía increíblemente sucia, vio cómo la túnica con el olor salobre del mar tenía arena húmeda desparramada… Fue hacia el espejo, y entonces, luego de toda su aventura, se dio cuenta de los sucia, cansada y despeinada que estaba.…

Había pasado una hora y el chico no llegaba. Se empezó a impacientar ¿Dónde estaría en ése momento? Tamborileó los dedos nerviosamente, y miró nuevamente el reloj. Él le había dicho que tardaría poco. Pero ¿Cuánto era poco? ¿Cuánto, considerando que debían vigilar?

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, y escudriño la ventana. Nada… Decidió intentar tranquilizarse, porque sus nervios la tenían a maltraer ¡Describir la pena que ensombrecía su corazón en ése momento era imposible! ¡Y potenciada por la culpa, la infinita culpa que experimentaba!

Ya ni las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos secos. Su mano empezó a temblar de enojo ¿¿Por qué debían de meterse con su novio, si ella era la culpable?? ¡Oh, preferiría mil veces sufrir un castigo externo que torturar su alma! Porque el dolor cuándo es por dentro es más fuerte…

Recordó algo que siempre la tranquilizaba: un baño cálido… Pero, no sabía si quería o no tranquilizarse, y, además, allí no tenía ropa siquiera. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y, cómo sabía que al chico no le molestaría en absoluto el que ella tome una ducha, se decidió por relajarse.

Se fue hacia uno de los tantos baños que había allí, mientras su mirada recorría los retratos que tanto le impresionaban: todos en ésa familia se parecían. Abrió la llave del agua caliente, y dejo que el agua se escurra en la bañera. Se quitó la ropa, y se laxó en el baño.

El color del agua era celeste, de una manera extraña. Tenía un perfume particular, pero infinitamente delicioso… Definitivamente ésa era la manera perfecta de desahogar sus preocupaciones.

El sopor que causaba el agua era increíble. Cómo, fantásticamente, el calor del agua la abrigaba… Cómo sus ojos cedían ante el sumiso sonido del agua, y, de repente, su mente se apagaba, se adormecía… Su cuerpo mitigaba, y, lentamente, cayó en el placer del sueño, mientras el agua seguía cayendo…

Su cuerpo caía, lánguidamente, hacia el fondo de la bañera, y su inconsciente lo sabía… Aún estaba en ésa etapa del sueño en el que uno tiene lucidez, pero el abatimiento le ganó al peligro…

Despertó mareada y adolorida en una sala blanca. Abrió los ojos, y la molesta luz se coló a través de sus párpados. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, y, cómo barrera, movilizó lentamente su mano encima de sus ojos, para protegerlos. Los abrió nuevamente, y vio que estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Hacía unos segundos estaba en el baño, y…

—¿Hermione? —Preguntó una voz ya conocida y querida…

—¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con dificultad: la garganta le dolía horrores

—¿Estas bien?

—Algo... —Paró en seco, definitivamente estaba completamente dolorida —¿Qué pasó?

—No sé… —Suspiró— Ayer, cuándo llegué, al no encontrarte, te empecé a buscar, y escuché el agua correr… Fui directamente al baño, y… Te encontré ahogándote bajo el agua —Ella intentó asentir, pero el cuello lo sentía tieso —Te saqué, e inmediatamente después llamé a mi padre, para que viniese, porque no sabía qué hacer, y... Vinieron los de San Mungo

—¿Tan mal estaba? —Preguntó entrecortadamente, y se agarró, con la mano temblorosa, la garganta

—Sí…

—¿Y Hogwarts? —Preguntó ella, pensando en qué dirían si se enteraban que habían escapado

—No te negaré que McGonogall echa chispas, pero creo que está más tranquila —Al ver la cara de incógnita de Hermione, Draco continúo —Me preguntó incesablemente por qué no estábamos en el colegio, el por qué nos habíamos escapado, y creería que a ti no te dio castigo… Y restó cómo cincuenta puntos a la casa, pero no importa, nada más que ello

—¿Te dio un castigo?

—Sí… Pero, no es mucho… Creéme —Agregó al ver la cara de consternación de la chica

—Soy muy tonta… —Dijo dificultosamente

—Shh… Calla… Descansa hasta que te recuperes —El chico apoyó su mano junto a la suya, y eso le reconfortó. Cerró los ojos, y sintió cómo el amor palpitaba en sus venas nuevamente

—¿Vinieron los sanadores?

—Ayer, y no sé que te hicieron… Pero luego te hablaré de ello, ya te lo dije, duerme…—Ella tomó nuevamente la mano del chico, y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Estaba feliz, se sentía amada… Querida, finalmente. Luego de todo lo que le había hecho pasar al chico… Después de todo, la seguía amando…

Abrió los ojos recién pasadas las diez de la noche, su cuerpo estaba mejor, y encontró, también ésa vez, a su rubio al lado

—¿Cómo estas? —Le preguntó bien advirtió que había abierto los ojos

—Mejor… —Reconoció ésta, se enderezó en la cama, y lo miró fijamente— ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? ¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé, quiero saber cómo estás. Me interesas, aunque no lo creas —Dijo sonriente, mientras se acariciaba el cuello adolorido

—Bien, con sueño, eso es todo

—No puedo creerlo ¿Te quedaste conmigo todo el tiempo? —El chico levantó la vista

—Sí. No te iba a dejar aquí sola. Creí que lo sabías —Ella asintió sonriente

—¿Qué tuve?

—Te ahogaste…

—¿Y cómo…? ¿Qué me hicieron?

—No sé…Te revisaron completamente antes de detectar qué tipo de hechizo usar contigo, al parecer tenían varios métodos para utilizar, pero debían analizar cuál era tu caso…

—¿Me revisaron "completamente"?

—Con respecto a eso… Al parecer… Se dieron cuenta

—¿De qué?

—De lo que tienes grabado en el brazo izquierdo —Respondió con una sonrisa triste en su cara. Ella se agarró instantáneamente el brazo, y lo miró asustada

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Bueno, creo que mantuvieron el secreto

—¿Crees?

—Bueno, los hice olvidar…

—Perfecto

—Pero no sé si logré que… se olviden completamente

—Oh, descuida… No importa —Le tomó de una mano, y le sonrió— ¿Qué dijo exactamente McGonogall?

—Bueno, vino aquí

—¿La dejaron entrar?

—Err… Bueno, básicamente, porque si no resultaría sospechoso

—Ah, ¿Y qué pasó?

—Entonces, empezó a gritarme cosas así cómo: "¿¿Quiénes se creen que son para escaparse así del colegio??"

—Soy una estúpida…

—No, fue un accidente. Te quedaste dormida, eso es todo

—No, perdí mi varita, hice que casi te metieran en un embrollo, que McGonogall nos retara, te castigara…

—Bah, réstale importancia, cuándo te recuperes cobro la cuenta —Le respondió sonriente

—¿A que te refieres? —Los ojos de la chica estaban iluminados

—Ja, ya verás…

—Viniendo de ti, no me quiero imaginar

—Ah… Bien… Más cuentas para saldar —Ella sonrió, lo adoraba en todo su plano cómo persona…— ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para ir a cenar?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… Supongo… —Él la miró, cómo si desconfiara de su capacidad de pararse

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Escucha, son _curanderos_, ellos sanan con magia, los resultados son _buenos_…

—No parecías decir lo mismo esta tarde, cuándo despertaste

—Bueno… Pero era ésta tarde, ahora es el presente —El rubio le sonrió

—Segura… —Movió las piernas, para salir, y vio que tenía una túnica que le llegaba a las rodillas…, muy chica para su gusto —Eh… ¿Qué…? —Pero calló, había entendido. Ésa túnica seguramente era de él cuándo pequeño, y se la había puesto _él_ porque la suya había estado sucia. Se sonrojó automáticamente. Recordó que el chico le había dicho que la había sacado de la bañera cuándo advirtió que se estaba ahogando… Oh, por Dios… Se sonrojó aún más

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —Respondió cortante ésta, todavía con sus mejillas coloradas. Ni siquiera un Weasley podría haber superado ése bochorno. Se calzó rápidamente, y, con un dolor en la cabeza, siguió a Draco hacia el comedor

—Te golpeaste la cabeza, intenté sanártela yo, pero fue un claro error

—¿Por qué?

—Oh, yo no soy bueno en ése tipo de hechizos

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa que ocultaba un poco de su sonrojo

—Oh, pues… Busqué un hechizo para hacer que termines de desangrar, pero después me dijeron qué debía haber intentado curarlo, no sanarlo superficialmente

—¿Qué me hiciste? —Preguntó riéndose— Si me vuelvo más tonta de lo que soy ahora… Caerá en tu culpa

—Eso es imposible, y lo sabes —Ella rió, olvidándose de todo. Doblaron por un pasillo.

Comieron en silencio, principalmente porque la chica seguía avergonzada. Luego de ello, le preguntó si al día siguiente volvían al castillo

—Depende

—¿De qué?

—De ti. Según cómo te sientas…

—No tengo varita

—No es problema, le iremos a Ollivander que tuviste un accidente y que perdiste tu varita, seguramente con lo idiota qué es, te hará otra —Ella sonrió

—¿No era que se había retirado?

—Sí, bueno… Pero siempre se puede cambiar la voluntad de las personas

—La mayoría de las veces. No creo que les tenga mucho cariño, precisamente a ustedes…—El chico sonrió

—Entonces pídele tú, hazte la pobre enferma, y ruégale

—¿Yo? Ya quieres —El chico le rodeó con un brazo. Cómo estaba aprensiva, notó hasta dónde le llegaba la mano al muchacho, se apartó disimuladamente, con la excusa de tener sueño

—¡Descarada! ¡Dormiste cómo veinte horas!

—Bueno… Pero fueron veinte horas llenas de dolor, especialmente en mi cabeza

—Oh, bien ¿Ahora soy yo el culpable?

—Exactamente— El chico le empujó un tanto

—Bien, si tienes tanto sueño… ¿Te parece si vamos a mi habitación?

—¿A la tuya? —La desconfianza la obligó a pensar en alguna excusa rápida— ¿Tu padre no se enojará? —Dijo casi en susurros

—No creo… Además ¿Qué importa?

—No quiero traerte problemas

—Ahora los papeles se invierten —Bromeó él

—Sí… ¿No te parece maravilloso que te entienda?

—No sé… No eres tú misma

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, es que la pequeña aventura que pasamos me hizo abrir los ojos. Soy la persona más descuidada del mundo

—Ja… Creí que me conocías

—Bueno, la segunda… —Respondió con una sonrisa— Pero, de cualquier manera… Te quiero demasiado cómo para perderte

—¿Es en serio? ¿O te molesta otra cosa?

—¿Qué otra cosa me podría molestar?

—No tengo idea, mujer, cuándo alguien formula una pregunta es con el propósito de que su duda sea contestada… —Ella lo miró fijamente, y contestó

—Simplemente es por ello… En serio —El chico asintió

—De acuerdo, te creo. Pero, igual… No me dirá nada, en serio, nada

—¿No le importas? —Preguntó irónicamente— No me parece, siempre fuiste su niño mimado

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó enojado el rubio

—Es lo que siempre vi. Tu madre te acosaba en el callejón Diagon, tu padre siempre te compraba cosas, siempre al lado tuyo, cuándo los necesitabas ¿O me equivoco?

—Bueno… En ése ámbito siempre estuvieron… Pero…

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tu madre dio su vida, prácticamente, por ti! —El chico se cruzó de brazos, y la miró enojado

—Si vos supieras de lo que hablas…

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Ellos siempre estuvieron allí!

—Bueno… Bueno… Cambiemos de tema ¿Vamos o te quedas en tú habitación? —Le dio tanta pena decirle qué no, que asintió— Bien, eso era simplemente lo que tenías que decir desde un principio, no sé porque causaste tanto lío… —Ella se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia el cielorraso, incómoda ¿Quién sabría qué cosas habría visto el rubio?

Ésa noche, tal vez por la incomodidad, tal vez por la cantidad de horas dormidas, no concilió el sueño. Dio vueltas en la cama, pero ése pensamiento incomodo flotaba incansablemente en su cerebro, cómo un terrible hecho, una catástrofe qué la avergonzaba mortalmente.

Sí… Oh, madre santa ¿Qué había visto el chico, luego de sacarla desmayada, ahogada, inconsciente de la bañera? Sintió cómo el color carmesí de sus mejillas se acentuaba ardientemente ¡Qué incomodidad! No había estado preparada para ello.

Con una ráfaga de furia, recordó las palabras de la menor de los Weasley "¿No entiendes que lo único que quiere son otras cosas?". ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si, después de todo, lo que el chico quería era… ése tipo de amor?

"¡No!" Se dijo a sí misma "Es imposible, completamente imposible, siento su amor a cada momento. Me habla con tanto cariño, con tanto cuidado… Qué me resulta imposible creerle a ésa. Nuestro amor está tan fuerte que no caerá. No… Por estupideces jamás" Sentía cómo la pena la ahogaba, y, poco a poco, lloró. Pero lo hizo silenciosamente, así no la escuchara… No quería tener que darle explicaciones, no, no en ése momento… ¿Por qué toda su vida era cruel? ¿Por qué la imaginación se apoderaba de ella, haciéndole olvidar la esencia de las cosas?

Suspiró, se dio cuenta de que nada servía lamentarse de su vida, porque toda era su culpa…

A la mañana siguiente, cuándo el rubio despertó (Era el único madrugador entre los dos), ella simuló estar dormida, y, con el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar cómo la miraba tiernamente por una fracción de segundo.

Se quedó recostada así, pensativa, y, luego de media hora, decidió que era hora de levantarse. Se desperezó, y sintió cómo los huesos gruñían por debajo de su piel.

Caminó lentamente por la habitación, pensando en todo y en nada. Si en verdad debía de mantener el fraude con los Gryffindors, no sabía realmente que decir. Indudablemente la atacarían con preguntas bien pise Hogwarts, y ella no las sabría responder ¿Y si los evitara? No… Eso significaría vivir encerrada en ésa maldita sala común, y sufrir las consecuencias de la hipotermia. Se cruzó de brazos y miró la cómoda, luego, su mirada se deslizó hasta su brazo izquierdo ¿Era posible que los curanderos no hayan olvidado su marca? Arrugó el entrecejo, ésa maldita cosa traía innumerables problemas. Luego se planteó la posibilidad que el tierno de su novio fuera en realidad un depravado, otra preocupación más… No, eso era imposible.

Suspiró. Y decidió cambiarse rápidamente, para no darle posibilidad de entrar en la habitación (Cosa que no le habría molestado antes). Cuándo estuvo lista, se peinó y se sentó en una silla, para que los pensamientos la envuelvan.

Un primer problema era el de los imbéciles de Potter y los hermanos Weasley. Sí, ¿Qué haría con ellos? ¿Qué les diría cuando los encuentre? No se tragarían algo tan sandio cómo "¡No tenía idea!" o "No me permitían decirlo… Me matarían" Su antigua personalidad no iba acorde a esas meras excusas, y la sagacidad jamás le habría permitido algo así.

Sin embargo, decidió que ella tendría que actuar por su cuenta. Ella iría a hablar, diciéndoles que ella sabía que harían después de lo de Azkaban. Y, mientras se sumergían en ésa mentira, ella iría creando la ilusión de que la próxima estrategia sería intentar eliminar a algunos del mapa. Pero ¿Cuáles y quienes?

—Kingsley Shackebolt —Se dijo a sí misma instantáneamente. Si había un auror buena después de Moody, ése era él, y a quién más debían de eliminar…

Al cabo de unos minutos, una cabellera rubia se asomó por el marco de la habitación

—Buenos días —Le saludó sonriente —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… —El chico rodeó los ojos

—No… _Debes _estar mal —Ella sonrió y se llevó la mano al pecho

—Oh, gracias

—No, no lo digo por eso… Es para que posterguemos nuestra llegada al castillo

—Para no cumplir tu castigo ¿O no? —El sonrió tiernamente ¿Cómo había pensado que ése chico no la quería?

—Sí… Algo parecido… —Dijo él, mientras le apoyaba una mano en la pierna. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió

—Bueno… En ése caso… Me duele todo, me siento mareada, mal, me duele la garganta, y la cabeza, cómo si alguien me hubiese golpeado, o intentado sanar… —Él sonrió

—¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de intentar sanarte y que le salga mal?

—Sí… Hoy en día hay tantos idiotas —Bromeó ella, abrazándolo— Pese a todo, te quiero

—Yo también, incluidos tus defectos —Dijo él, sonriente

—Qué dulzura nuestra conversación… —Comentó ella

—A personas especiales, charlas especiales ¿No te parece?

—Depende del exacto significado de "especiales" —Ella lo miró con ojos de enamorada, rebosantes de felicidad…— Hablando de personas con capacidades especiales… —Agregó— ¿Qué voy a hacer cuándo los idiotas de Potter y Weasley me ahoguen en preguntas sin respuesta?

—Oh… —Dijo Draco, mirando para abajo— No sé… ¿Qué tienes planeado decirles?

—No sé siquiera lo que me preguntarán… Si es que me planteaban el por qué pasó lo de Azkaban, pensé en ser más rápida que ellos, e ir y, no sé, pintarles una historia…

—¿Qué tipo de historia?

—No sé… Decirles que nuestro próximo paso sería… —Se mordió el labio y arrugó la frente— Intentar matar a Kingsley —Se rió tímidamente

—Y ¿Por qué a él?

—Por que fue el primero que se me ocurrió —Comentó ella— Sin embargo, si me atacan con preguntas tales cómo ¿Por qué escapaste de Hogwarts? O ¿Por qué te lastimaste? O ése tipo de cosas, no tengo idea de qué responder…

—Hablando del colegio, toma… —Hizo levitar una cajita hasta su asiento

—Gracias ¿Qué es?

—Averígualo tú —El rubio le cogió la mano, y le hizo colocarla en la cinta dorada que envolvía al paquete de terciopelo azul. Ella retiró la mano, haciendo que la cinta se desdoblase, y cayera graciosamente sobre su regazo. Ella, delicada, abrió la cajilla, para ver el contenido.

Lo que observó fue una absoluta sorpresa: Una vara larga, de color carvallo, brillante, pulida, que emitía destellos plata cuándo se la veía junto con la luz… Ella deslizó su mano hacia el contenido, y observó su nueva varita con ojos abrillantados

—Muchas gracias… —Le dijo, casi sin voz— Muchísimas gracias, Draco… —Levantó la mirada, y encontró sus ojos demasiado cerca. Ella le rodeó con los brazos, y se acercó… Se acercó, y le besó… Hacía tanto de su último beso…

Separaron sus labios y él esbozó una sonrisa

—Bueno… De nada

—¿Cómo la conseguiste?

—Ah… Secreto —Dijo infantilmente. Ella agitó la varita, y las cortinas se corrieron— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, espectacular… Sinceramente, no podía ser mejor —Se levantó y, al ver la luz del día, se tapó los ojos con la mano. Fue entonces cuándo vislumbró una lechuza a lo lejos— Noticias de Hogwarts —Comentó ella, cuándo pudo canalizar el color de los animales

—Te aseguro qué no serán buenas… Y no tengo idea de que podemos hacer

—¿Crees que… Qué nos expulsarán?

—No… No lo creo, hablamos con McGonogall y cedió ante la tentativa de castigarte, por lo que seguro que lo que viene será para mí

—Perdona por ponerte en apuros…

—De una manera u otra, nos iban a marcar…

—¿Tú dices? —Arrugó la boca— ¿Y a McGonogall no se la puede convencer con nada?

—No lo creo… Pero aún así… No creo que sea mucho —El pájaro llegó a la ventana del chico, por lo tuvieron que abrirle paso. Respiraron el aire fresco de la mañana, y, cuándo le desanudó la carta de la pata, el chico le propuso salir

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—A las afueras de la mansión… A respirar aire de verdad… —La chica lo miró

—¿En serio? Pero… ¿Qué no era qué dentro de unas pocas millas había un poblado _muggle_? —Él la miró fijamente

—Bueno, sí… Pero antes de llegar allí hay un sitio hermoso ¿Quieres venir? —Ella asintió levemente, y sonrió— Bueno… Cámbiate —Ella se miró

—Pero si ya… —El chico la miró, y luego sonrió— Oh, bueno, no importa… Ya me cambio —En efecto, la túnica que levaba era vieja, y desgastada

—Te espero… —Dijo el chico sin inmutarse— A propósito, tus cosas llegaron de Hogwarts, porque no sabían cuán larga sería tu estadía aquí

—¿Mis cosas están aquí?

—Exacto… —Ella asintió, y fue hacia el armario, donde sabía que el chico guardaría su baúl, y, en efecto, allí estaba…

Sacó muchas chucherías de su baúl, cualquier cosa que podría tener una adolescente en su porta equipajes, y tuvo que escarbar un tanto para llegar a la ropa. Sonrió, bromearía un tanto con el chico y sus exigencias para "salir".

Se vistió con una túnica de gala rosa clara, muy femenina y una de las más costosas que tenía. Salió del armario así, y al ver la ropa del chico, lo miró despectiva, y le dijo:

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Cámbiate, mírate, estás un desastre! —Se empezó a reír, y una almohada voló hacia ella— ¡Hey! —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijo— ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Casi me matas!

—¡Dios! —Comentó el rubio, mirando hacia arriba— ¿Por qué te despertaste así, Hermione? Oh, por Merlín… —Ella sonrió

—Ya vuelvo… Espérame… —Volvió minutos más tarde, vestida con una túnica con mangas de seda— ¿Así está bien, señor? —Le preguntó, cruzada de brazos

—Reluciente, cómo siempre… —Ella sonrió— Bueno, entonces… ¿Vamos? —Ella le tomó por el brazo, y empezó a caminar…

Salieron de la enorme edificación hacia los jardines, qué, iluminados por el sol, parecían mil veces más bellos de lo normal, los claveles tenían un tímido rocío... Pasaron al lado de unas flores pasionarias, que les envolvieron con un aroma mágico.

Salieron de los terrenos de la mansión, y se internaron en una especie de matorral, las malezas crecían con mayor magnitud a medida que avanzaban

—¿A dónde me quieres llevar, Draco? —Preguntó bromeando la chica, al ver que las hojas de los árboles ya casi escondían por completo a la luz solar

—Por aquí se iba… Creo… —Paró, y se fijó en el lugar, pero continuó seguro su camino. Llegaron a un claro, y se detuvieron a observar

—Indudablemente por aquí no se iba —Comentó el chico, Hermione abrió los ojos y se apresuró para abrir la boca— Sólo bromeo… Vamos bien… —Salieron hacia un paraje que iba a la izquierda, y el paisaje empezó a mejorar

—¿Y ningún _muggle_ llegó hacia su casa hasta ahora?

—Y… A veces se dan casos en los que llegan hasta el portón, hubo una vez en el que uno subió, y cayó hacia el otro lado de la verja, y, cuándo vio la casa, creo que alentó a sus amigos para que fuesen con él… El caso es que sólo lo vimos a él correr hacia la casa

—¿Y qué hicieron?

—Bueno, yo… O era muy chico o no existía —Comentó el chico— Pero creo que lo mataron

—¿Y qué pasó con la multitud que lo observaba?

—Bueno, no podían ver más allá de las verjas, pero esperaron a su amiguito, y, a l ver que no venía, llamaron a sus padres, asustados

—¿Y qué pasó? —Preguntó levantando la cabeza

—Supongo que no les permitieron volver más para aquí

—¿Tienen miedo? —Se burló ella, con una sonrisa en los labios

—Sí… Al parecer hasta el día de hoy ésa historia sigue en el pueblo, de boca en boca

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo suponemos, por que nunca nadie volvió a cruzar la verja

—Pero si alguien pasa sin…

—Bueno, ésa fue un hechizo adoptado el año pasado, qué ya está en desuso

—¿Por qué?

—Mi casa no es más el cuartel

—¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó—¡Qué bien!

—Sí… Un alivio… —Doblaron hacia la derecha, y ella empezó a ver colinas con el color esmeralda— ¿Te parece parar aquí?

—Sí… Yo no tengo problema… —Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, y ella lo miró— Qué bello día…

—Sí, a veces es lindo salir ¿O no? —Ella asintió, el chico la rodeó con un brazo, ella se preguntó, mientras una ráfaga de viento le golpeaba la cara ¿Cómo pudo haber desconfiado de Draco, siendo él tan perfecto, tan bueno? ¿Su antiguo ser la había influenciado? Con la mano que tenía libre, pudo acariciar la piel de la mano del joven, y sonrió… Lo amaba, deliberadamente lo amaba. Se sintió cómo nunca antes se había sentido, tan rebosante de alegría, de felicidad, que no pudo evitar aferrarlo, cómo él solía hacerle, contra sí, y robarle un beso. Estuvieron así un rato, debajo de la fresca sombra de un macizo árbol, tumbados en la tierra, ella le agarraba del rostro, él del hombro…

Hubo un sonido de pasos ahogados por el rumor que hacen los autos al pasar, pero no importó quién pudiese estar viendo la escena… Sólo interesaba el gusto de la boca del otro, la brisa que causaba la respiración, la sensación interminable de complacencia…

Finalmente sus bocas se separaron, y ella lo miró. De sus ojos brotaban el fulgor de la emoción, una torrente bramadora desde el centro de su ser le soliviantaba para seguir, y cuándo sus labios se acogieron nuevamente, cómo dardos inflamados, le herían la boca, le descosían las comisuras… El trémulo resuello que de ellos se desasía ondeaba el viento, arremolinándose sobre sus cuerpos, y se explayaba… El encanto de las flores acariciaba sus cuerpos, el perfume desgajado se enarbolaba cuál letargo, y alentaba a ceder los párpados…

—¿No te parece maravilloso? —Preguntó ella segundos después

—¿Qué cosa? —Ella, con su amplia mirada, le sonrió, riente

—El que estemos aquí, continuamente tomados de las manos, sonrientes, sintiéndonos… —El amelcochado esbozó una sonrisa, y aferró fuertemente su mano. Así impelió el día, hasta que los brillantes que coronaban al sol se escondieron tras el horizonte, y la pálida luna comenzó a reinar en el cielo cristalino. Los ojos de ella, casi diáfanos, húmedos y grandes, buscaron a su amor. Ella acarició el cabello áureo del chico, y él, cómo otorgando una impetra, le acarició su tez, mientras sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Buenoo. ¿Qe les pareció? A mi me gustó muchiisimo. No sñé pro qué ¿Será por qee sale con todo lo normal o porqe finalmente descuubro esa tierra horrible Azkaban?_

_Bueno. Los dejo. Dejen sus reviews, que juro que no les pasará nada si lo hacen. _

_Lots of luv._

_Fioo._


	16. Las flamas del bosque Primera parte

* * *

_Buenoo Gentee! Les dejoo el capiituloo Dieciseis, o mejor dicho, la primera parte, porqee no me dejaba subir el cpaitulo entero, era muy grande (tenía más de 100.000 palabras, muchas más), asi que he tenido que verme obligada a separarlo en dos partes. La priemra parte es esta, y espero que les gustee! Es un tanto fuera e linea, os iento así, pero asi es mi Fic, desde el principo, todo lo qe plantea es fuera de linea. Pue si.. los amantes del lado bueno spongo que me habrán querido matar,  eso qe todavia no leen nada. Jejeje. _

_Mi amiga sube el capitulo hoy, porqee yo no lo puedo subir ocn mi hermosa y "especial" computadoora. Agradezcan a Molly W. por haber ayudado a Bellatrix L. a subir un capitulo en internet. Siisii, a pesar de qee los paodos difieran un poco de personalidad, Molly es a mejor amiiga de Fiorella, de Bella no, pero de Fioo sii. Jejeje. _

_Sin más ni menos, y teniendo que decir todo lo que debo decir al final del capitulo, los dejo._

_PD. Exageré, tiene 20.975 palabras. :P, Jejeje._

* * *

Cáp Cáp. 16 (Primera parte) Las flamas del bosque

Al día siguiente, mientras la aurora todavía reposaba en el horizonte, partieron hacia su colegio. Arribaron al mediodía, y, trémulos a la resolución que daría la directora, se internaron con vértigo hacia sendos dormitorios. La despedida, tan fugaz que festoneaba lo efímero, fue ahogada por un caterva de estudiantes qué se abalanzaban hacia las respectivas habitaciones. El piélago recuerdo que despedía su mente, era amortiguado por la dominante preocupación qué estallaba en su interior… Pensar que un cúmulo de necedades y negligencias habían expuesto al hialino amor de sus días al riesgo de la expulsión era sentirse culpable, mientras una tortura interna la carcomía por dentro.

Escuchaba las aireadas parrafadas de sus compañeras. Pensó con un regato rugiente y temible de dolor, qué en ése momento su chico podría estar arrepintiéndose de haberla acogido, por su ingrata aparición y su negligente astucia.

Pero eso era imposible, su corazón, en su difuso sentimiento de entrega, de pasión, de amor, sensible ante sus mágicas palabras se había percatado de ésa conexión insufrible, continua, que los hacía navegar en el mismo bajel sin siquiera zozobrar… Su augusto sentir podía palpitar continuamente bajo su pecho, y serenar su intranquilidad, y, mientras lo sintiera, nada habría de preocuparse.

Idólatra su cariño, tal vez, pero jamás podría ceder ante los impulsos impíos del cerebro: el camino es preciso de recorrer con los estímulos de alegría que otorgaba el amor… El ritmo de la vida solo es ponderable cuándo tus oídos están sobrios y puros, pero embriagados de ésa constante emoción qué es llamada amor.

La fresca mirada de la mujer se iba apagando, pues a las horas de la alborada es difícil mantenerse despierto… Pero era precisa la tarea de su lucidez, por lo que sus ojos se mantuvieron despiertos.

Cuál rayo fugaz, que aparta con furia a las nubes, a su cerebro la idea del engaño acudió. Lamentablemente, su romanticismo se evaporó, y la realidad apopada tuvo que apoderarse de su mente. Sí ¿Qué decirles, después de todo? ¿Qué engaño podría ser tan fuerte cómo para salvar su credibilidad del vástago del engaño? ¿Sería, tal vez, la solución, recurrir a los hechizos? ¿O era preferible una sutil solución a la varita?

La añeja resolución había naufragado caóticamente en su cerebro, pues muchos errores se imponían ante ésta, por lo que su razón empezó a trabajar en busca del reemplazo…

Sin embargo, su pensamiento soslayaba, y en su sucinta tranquilidad, dilatada en su apacible cara, en sus trémulos párpados, y en su vasta mirada perdida en la inmensidad, el cansancio, un arcaico seductor, prontamente se apodero de ella, cuál sombra a la luz… El aire semi inconsciente de la muchacha, aditivo a los murmullos cegadores del alba, prometían un sueño recóndito, pero no. El cerebro, tan tajante, tan ajeno a las tendencias imponentes de la naturaleza, la obligaba a su lucidez, atándola cuál rehén.

No obstante, la chica, envuelta en su sedoso sopor, podía vanagloriarse de descansar ése día, pues la excusa de la llegada era su espléndida salvación. Y, mientras los minutos eran transcurridos sumisos en el más abrupto silencio, ahogado por los gorjeos infinitos de las aves, ella, paulatinamente, se iba bañando en ésas zozobrantes aguas del sosiego…

Ella sintió la indecisa brisa golpear su cara, miró hacia atrás, y vio una montaña recortada, con sus vastas cumbres rozando al cielo, castigadas por lo gélido de la nieve, y la poca corteza que emanaba de ella salpicados vegetales, se encontraba casi en la base. Se escuchaba el murmullo embeleso del agua brotando, y dejándose caer. Volteó la cabeza, y pudo ver una fuente escupir el agua, mientras ésta se desplomaba por los rostros de los ángeles esculpidos en el sobrio blanco del mármol, y caía, delicadamente, mientras el sol le tintaba con su áureo color, hacia un recipiente. Ella, caminó lentamente hacia la fuente, sedienta, pero, a medida que se acercaba para remojar sus resecos labios, la fuente se alejaba. Frustrada, decidió coger algunas frutas, pues, a pesar de estar envuelta en un paisaje polar, los árboles frutales crecían desaforadamente. Ella tomó una fruta, y ésta se pudrió en sus manos. Enojada, cogió otra, pero se marchitó… Entonces, a más no poder de su malogro, echó a correr.

No tardó mucho antes de divisar un paraje, la emoción de poder abrigarse con la calidez que brotaba de la chimenea encendida, la hizo detener y, con una sensación fresca que inundó su garganta y su pecho, intentó entrar a la casa. Sus dedos casi rozaban la empuñadora de la entrada, cuándo de ésa morada las llamas convulsionaron. El espanto y la borrasca de la desilusión la apartaron súbitamente de la puerta, haciéndola tropezar y observar el lugar, dónde ahora se erigían las cenizas, ennegreciendo el día…

Sintió el entrañable contacto de los labios en su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, y observó con gracia el rostro de su amado

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…? —Pero su índice se embarcó en el aire, y se enraizó en sus labios

—No te exaltes… —Ella lo miró— Estabas soñando…

—¿Y qué haces tu aquí? —Preguntó

—Estabas dormida en la Sala Común… Pero, de todas maneras, vine a decirte algo

—¿Qué… Qué pasa? —El dedo del chico rozaba su piel, acechador natural del contacto…

—Nada importante…

—¿Qué te dijo…?

—Shh… Calla… —Su mirar parecía acelajado

—Tus ojos están húmedos —Comentó ella, señalándolo— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Cálmate… Hermione, sólo cálmate… —Pero su inquietud amalgamaba su alma sosegada

—¡No! Algo malo ha pasado —El amelcochado encontró el suelo con sus ojos

—No pasó nada malo… Sólo… —Pero sus labios se cerraron nocivamente

—Draco: algo te anda pasando… No creas que no me doy cuenta, te siento diferente… Más triste. Dime ¿Alguna vez me lo contarás?

—No es nada… —Pero, de repente, sintió cómo la mano del chico se clavaba en su pierna, enquistando su piel. Reprimió el lance de un alarido, y miró al chico, con los labios abultados, envolviendo el grito. Pero, para su sorpresa, vio cómo el rubio se agarraba el flanco izquierdo de su cuerpo… Y, mientras el dolor tempesteaba su garganta cuál huracán, vio cómo la sangre restallando, salía de una cuenca abierta… La túnica del chico se tintó rápidamente con el color del líquido, y la palidez de la chica alcanzó niveles inimaginados… Se sintió descompuesta, confusa, y atinó a tambalearse, bajó de su lugar de reposo. Y paró al chico

—¡Dios, qué te ha pasado, hombre! —Dijo, mientras sacaba rápidamente la varita de su túnica. Con dedos zozobrantes, pronunció un conjuro, y apuntó la varita hacia la herida. El chico no decía nada, sólo fruncía el entrecejo, mientras su cara reseñaba el dolor del muchacho… Una diáfana luz surcó el viento, y se depositó en el corte… Desafortunadamente, la sangre seguía dimanando, y el rostro del rubio prontamente se volvió más pálido de lo habitual…

Eran las diez de la noche, y en la enfermería había una sombra sentada en una silla, a la par de una cama. La enfermera, con apatía rebosante, le había permitido hacer compañía al cuerpo dormido de su amado. Sin embargo, ella, siempre temerosa, había insistido en quedarse toda la noche. La respuesta fue una mirada encolerizada…

Le acariciaba la mano de su dormido, y le veía a contraluz, mientras se edificaba su sombra en la pureza de la noche…

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, su chico le tenía qué mentir? ¿Por qué, de entre todas las mentiras, había elegido la más nociva, para su cuerpo y para ella? ¿Quién había osado en penetrar su arma hasta tanta profundidad en su carne? ¿Quién era? ¡Qué delito tan aberrante, tan asqueroso, qué indignante! El asco había profanado su cuerpo, y se había arraigado en su garganta, y en su cara se dibujó ésa mueca de desprecio, de despecho… Eso… Esa basca causada por la tirria… Sus puños temblaron con ligereza, y sus uñas se clavaron en su propia carne… Se mordió el labio, y sus ojos se empacharon de lágrimas que resplandecían en abominación.

La piel del chico hizo de su laxitud… Se dedicó a contemplarlo, acariciando su tez muellemente, con tanto melindre qué de su mirada pudo haber nacido la divinidad del amor… Los centelleos ansiosos que despedía su vista iluminaban el rostro del chico… Sus labios se rasgaron, y susurraron a la oscuridad la promesa de cuidarlo, de amarlo para el resto de su existencia… Bajó la mirada, y las lágrimas corrieron por su semblante, fluyéndose, la celeridad que marcaba su paso era increíble, y con qué presteza se abrían paso hacia el vacío, descendiendo desde una cúspide hasta los albores del olvido.

Se escuchó el bisbiseo de los pasos de la senda de alguien. A ésas horas de la noche, todavía quedaban vagando los estudiantes en un número reducido. Nada la pudo interrumpir de su tarea de amar… ¡Qué poderoso, y por lo tanto, peligroso qué era el amor!

Ésa noche había millones de estrellas, y una mágica y jubilosa luna aluzando todo bajo su dilatada mirada… La bella luna eclipsaba a las estrellas que formaban parte de su cortejo, muy probablemente miles de animales retozaban bajo su argentada luz, y, mientras ellos brincaban, ésta trazaba dibujos y sondeaba sobre la superficie gélida del lago… Oh, pálida madrina del amor, nodriza incansable de ése fogoso sentimiento abrasador, ¿Por qué te encargas de escrutar los secretos de los amantes? Sus rayos húmedos sosegaban la sed de los mancebos, enamorados, los hacía respirar la frescura bajo su límpida luz…

Sin embargo, muy alejados del firmamento estaban sus pensamientos, el dolor, el intolerable sufrimiento, la mantenían en un mutismo profundo. La enfermera había diagnosticado una herida mágica, profunda, pero no había hecho cuestionamientos. El cuerpo fláccido del muchacho había sido sanado rápidamente, pero le habían recomendado reposo. Los pasos siguieron resonando por todo el pasillo…

Escuchó un bufido detrás suyo, y, entonces, volteó la cabeza

—No te gusta de ninguna manera ¿Verdad?—Preguntó una mujer con cabellos encarnados, con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara abarrotada de motas

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Respondió ésta, dándole a entender que se debía ir

—Paseando… Pero me resultó extraño verte aquí, junto a él, si tanto le odias

—¡No lo odio! —Alegó ésta— Tampoco dije que lo quiera —La pelirroja paseó por la habitación, mirándola detenidamente

—O… No… Supongo qué es tú obligación verlo, apreciarlo ¿O me equivoco?

—No es obligación, porque no lo odio… Sólo… Sólo es un amigo

—¡Oh! Un amigo… Un amigo que hizo que mataran a tu madre…

—No… Pero es un amigo que me pudo apoyar en los mustios momentos… Cosa que ustedes jamás hicieron

—¡Porque no lo sabíamos!

—Sí… Pero, de todas maneras… A su lado pude olvidar… Y es por eso qué lo perdoné…

—¿A su lado puedes olvidar? Vamos… No nos enojaremos si nos dices la verdad… Estas enamorada de él… Sólo acéptalo

—¡No estoy enamorada de él! —Ella se había parado con una celeridad loable, y se había acercado lo suficiente a la pelirroja— ¿Qué te hace pensar esas cosas, Ginny? Sólo… Sólo soy su amiga, eso es todo… Y quisiera qué me entiendas ¿Puedes ponerte en mi lugar? Intenta… Sólo inténtalo… Porque eso significaría mucho para mí. Yo, qué no he tenido un amigo desde hace meses, intenté agarrarme a la vida, y lo primero que cogí fue a él… Si no… Me temo que hoy no estaría aquí… El dolor mata, recuérdalo, y el dolor que yo he sentido… Es inimitable, único

—¡Pero yo los vi! Los vi aferrados de sus bocas… Besándose… Daban asco

—No importa… Dime, ¿Nunca te has confundido en las vías de la amistad?

—Sí… Si me equivoqué, pero jamás con gente que antes jugaban en el papel de enemigos

—Es qué… ¡Oh, por Merlín! No me entiendes… No tienes idea de cómo me he sentido estos últimos meses ¿Verdad? Desgarrada continuamente, con furia, con enojo, con tristeza ¡No tenía felicidad! Y vino éste chico… Ofreciéndome comprensión… Y llegué a confundir lo nuestro con amor… Pero yo ya he olvidado, olvidado todo el pasado… Porque es demasiado triste como para recordarlo

—¿Es eso o tienes otros motivos?

—No… —La miró fijamente— Es ése el único motivo

—Bueno, entonces obras mal. El pasado, por más doloroso que sea, no debe ser jamás olvidado, porque él constituye parte de tu esencia, de tu ser

—¡Pero es qué ya no me interesa mi esencia, mi ser, cómo lo llamas tú! ¡Sólo me interesa vendar mis heridas para que no sangren más! ¿Y cómo lo puedo lograr? Entablando amistades y olvidando… No quiero… No _debo_ rebobinar mi historia. Es demasiado… potente para alguien tan débil cómo yo

—Si tú te sientes débil… Serás débil

—No… Es qué yo era fuerte… —Se sentó, y la secundó la menor de los Weasley— Pero… pero la verdad me encharcó… Convirtiendo mi vida en un algo horrible. Es tan… Tan horrible… Pude haber llorado un piélago, abalanzarme hacia una barranca, dividirme… Suicidarme… Pero no, resistí. Sola, inmensamente sola, pero resistí. Eso consumió mis fuerzas, y ahora necesito de alguien junto a mí… A alguien, Ginny, a alguien. Ustedes ya no están, entonces ¿Qué más hacer? ¿Me quieres ver muerta, acaso? Lucho día a día por no dejarme tentar a la muerte… Por sobrellevar mi camino, y eso cuesta. En mi caso, costó resistencia. Ya no puedo sola…No… No puedo sola —Las palabras se escapaban de su boca cómo en un murmullo, sus falsas lágrimas retozaban de sus ojos, y caían angelicalmente sobre su regazo

—Oh, no llores… Yo… no quería ponerte así

—No, querías comprobar que tenías razón. Oh, sinceramente, yo no sé… Ya no sé si tienes razón o no… Yo… ya no quiero vivir así… Quiero irme… ¿Entiendes? Correr libre, mirar hacia arriba, sonreír… Quiero tener una aérea carrera… Y llegar hasta el final, exhausta, pero feliz… Porque sé que he ganado… Oh… No tienes idea de cómo me siento… —La pelirroja le daba golpecitos en la espalda, que producían un ritmo impar a la noche, velando a la luna

—Realmente… Sólo quiero decirte que deberías ordenar tus pensamientos, y ver en qué posición estás, que has hecho, y que dejaste de hacer por tu confusión. Arréglalo, y así podrás ser la antigua Hermione…

—No sé si quiero volver a ser la antigua Hermione, o la nueva, sólo… Sólo aguantar y vivir dichosa. O intentar ser dichosa, pero no así

—Pero ¿Ya no te importamos?

—Sí...

—Entonces… Date cuenta qué a nosotros si nos interesas

—Si les interesara, me dejarían ir… No puedo vivir así, mi alma ya no sabe qué es sentir… Sólo… sólo qué es persistir…

—No hables así… Puedes continuar

—¿Acabada? No… Si quisiera, podría, pero no tengo nada que me impelide… Sólo tengo barreras

—¿Y te dejarás caer?

—¿Qué otra opción tengo, además de la utópica de ser feliz?

—No es utópica… Si se puede realizar… Puedes… puedes tener amigos, familia, alguien a quién querer… sólo… sólo depende de ti

—No, mi amor… Ya ésas cosas no dependen de mí —Se paró, y empezó a caminar por la enfermería, inquieta

—Oh, no me digas qué… Qué depende de ésos imbéciles —Ella asintió levemente— ¿Por qué no… por qué no nos dices, al fin y al cabo, dónde se reúnen, qué van a hacer?

—Por qué… Sencillamente no lo sé. Yo no soy una de ellos (Gracias al cielo), y con el único que mantengo contacto, qué no participa mucho de ello, es con Draco

—Oh, con _Draco_…

—Sí, con él… ¿Viste lo de Azkaban? Sencillamente me enteré por parte del chico lo que había sucedido

—Y él… ¿Él…?

—No, él no participó, estuvo conmigo…

—¿Y por qué no estaban en el colegio?

—Intenté escapar, una vez más, de mi vida. Pero él me lo impidió. Me retuvo en su casa, hasta que recupere los estribos. Pero… Hubo un inconveniente

—Si… Sufriste un _pequeño _problema

—Algo así… —Contestó ésta— Me golpeé la cabeza en la bañera, bañándome… Y él me rescató. Si no fuera por éste rubio, estaría muerta

—Oh, vamos no exageres

—Iba a morir ahogada ¿Te parece de menos?

—No… Pero… De cualquier manera… —Ella suspiró, no sabía cómo contradecirla— ¿Dices que él te rescató estando tú… _bañándote_? —Ella sonrió, y asintió

—Sí… Lo encuentro un tanto cómico… —La pelirroja se quedó contemplándola

—¿Y qué le dijiste sobre ello?

—Nada… Soy un tanto… pudorosa en esos asuntos

—¿Comprendes que te pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa?

—Oh, Ginny, por favor. Yo lo conozco. Él… No es para nada cómo puede aparentarlo… No es así. Se preocupó mucho más por mí qué… por esas cosas

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura si no le preguntaste?

—Oh, vamos, somos _simplemente_ amigos ¿No lo entiendes? Amigos, eso es todo

—Pero con derecho de roce… O de algo más

—¡No! ¡Nada de eso! No… No tuvimos nada… Ni tendremos… Jamás

—Pero él _ha visto_…

—Ya lo sé… Y no me importa. Me salvó la vida ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí… Pero… pero… Eso no quita que haya visto…

—No, no lo quita. Pero, entiende qué esas no fueron sus intenciones

—No… Pero… Oye, por el amor de Dios, te sacó… Estando tú sin nada… Sin nada de ropa, ¿Entiendes? El pudo haber… Hecho lo que quiera estando tú…

—Llamó a los curanderos bien me sacó. Nada más que ello, Ginny, descuida. Ah, pero antes intentó sanar mi cabeza, que sangraba, pero no lo pudo hacer

—¿Cómo que te lastimaste la cabeza?

—Bueno… Según él, la tenía lastimada

—¿Cómo te lastimaste la cabeza estando inconsciente en una bañera? ¿No te habrá lastimado él la cabeza, e intentado haberte sanado inmediatamente después, y al ver que no pudo, llamado a los curanderos? Pero, si no te hubieses lastimado…

—Él no es un violador serial —Dijo enfadada la chica— Y, bueno, pudo él habérmela lastimado, pero cuándo me intentaba sacar de allí. Ten en cuenta de que había mucho agua, y pudo haberse resbalado…

—Oh, estoy segura qué no es un héroe

—Qué no todos los héroes utilicen gafitas y tengan pintados rayitos en la frente no signifiquen que no sean…

—¡Harry es tu amigo!

—¡Sí! ¡Draco también!

—¡Sí, pero uno te apoyó durante la mayoría de tu vida, y el otro, además de violarte, fue tu amigo desde hace muy pocos meses!

—¡Uno de ellos me apoyó muy pocas veces, o en sandias situaciones, mientras que el otro, qué no me ha violado, me apoyó durante la etapa más dura de toda mi vida! ¡Sólo que uno es tu novio, y que lo quieres defender pese a todo, y no puedes soportar qué tu amiga sea la mejor amiga de su enemigo escolar! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

—¡Ese "enemigo escolar" de mi novio, se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible a mí y a mi hermano, y si no lo recuerdas, también a ti!

—¡Ya lo disculpé por ello! ¡Me pidió disculpas! ¿Te parece poco?

—¡Oh, sí, muy poco, querida!

—¡Me apoyó más de lo que me apoyaron los tres en toda mi vida! ¡Me sacó adelante, y gracias a él puedo disfrutar la vida!

—¿Más de lo que…? —Pero emitió un bufido, y la quedó contemplando, con los brazos en los flancos y la boca semi abierta— Bueno, sabes qué, no importa. Cree lo que quieras creer. Intenté ayudarte demasiado cómo para no ser reconocida —Hermione se sentó nuevamente, y la contempló en silencio—Sólo… sólo queríamos hablar contigo sobre esto… y al parecer ya sentenciaste todo…

—No es eso… es que… Si quieren respuestas, no soy la más indicada para dárselas… yo estoy muy confundida… Y necesito tiempo, espero que lo entiendan

—Es que… Es qué te creíamos lo suficientemente madura cómo para darte cuenta de ciertas cosas… Tienes dieciocho años

—Lo sé… Ya soy mayor. Pero sigo… sigo cometiendo errores, y cada vez que lo hago… Me confundo aún más, y… termino así. En medio de un laberinto de sensaciones, temores… Oh… No, realmente, ninguno de ustedes me entiende

—¿Y Malfoy sí?

—Sí… Draco si me entiende… Hemos vivido… cosas similares, después de todo

—¿Ah, sí? Cosas similares… Si no te diste cuenta, muchas personas vivieron cosas similares a la tuya

—Sí, pero nadie ha llegado a sentirse así, cómo yo y cómo él. Él… me entiende tan bien… y cuándo sientes que congenias bien con alguien… Bueno, es agradable, y se forjan lazos fuertes, Ginny

—De todas maneras, no me parece que sea… buen partido para ti

—¿Buen partido? Sólo somos amigos ¿Entiendes eso?

—Me dijiste que ni tú sabías lo que sentías

—Bueno… pero… —Suspiró

—Estás intentando fingir una persona qué no eres ¿No te parece bastante grave mentirle así a tu amiga?

—Es que… No tengo idea de las cosas que digo…

—Sí… se nota —Levantó la mirada, la pelirroja ahora acechaba cerca suyo, apoyada en una camilla

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No creemos ni la mitad de las cosas que dices, pequeña pinocha

—Oye, yo… les soy sincera…

—Mucho no. Al menos con lo que sientes

—¿Tema… Draco?

—No necesariamente. Obviamente estabas enojada con mi hermano en Navidad

—¿Y?

—Después de ello, le dijiste que no estabas enojada con él, sino que estabas idiota…

—Bueno… Era para no hacerle sentir mal

—Me trataste de tantas cosas en Navidad, también… Y ahora me recibes así… No precisamente bien, pero… confiándome tantas cosas

—Soy de un humor inestable…

—Algo qué no eras antes

—¡Sí! Sólo que más sutil… No lo demostraba tanto cómo ahora

—Vamos, di la verdad de una vez…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, no te estoy mintiendo!

—No… Estás agradeciendo que no sepa Legeremancia

—Nada de eso… Sólo… —Sonrió— ¿No me quieres escuchar, verdad?

—Mentiras no. Me gustaría que nos digas de una buena vez lo cierto

—¿Y qué es lo cierto? ¿Qué…? —La pelirroja le tomó de las manos, y la miró fijamente

—Sólo te pido que nos seas sincera… No queremos sufrir más al no saber qué te pasa, nos importas demasiado, cómo amiga, a pesar de qué tú digas que estamos distanciados… Te juro qué sí nos preocupamos por ti… —Sintió cómo las manos de Ginny le rozaban el brazo izquierdo… Y, temerosa, intentó apartar con recato la mano. La mano de la chica seguía firme, constantemente… Y sus manos empezaron a sudar

—Yo… Sinceramente no sé que esperas que te diga. Yo… Sé que seguimos siendo amigos, y también me preocupo por ustedes… pero… pero —Las manos de ella cedieron un tanto, y pudo alejarlas…

—Si, hay mucha preocupación de por medio. Y… —Su voz se tornó tan superficial, que Hermione creyó qué no era Ginebra Weasley con la que hablaba— Especialmente cuándo una amiga es fingida— Las palmas de la pelirroja corrieron un tanto la bocamanga, y pudo verse lo que ella tenía grabado allí. Los ojos de la menor de los Weasley se percataron del siniestro dibujo, y, lentamente, escindió sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos se extendieron, y subieron la mirada hacia Hermione, qué estaba en un estado de mutismo

—¿Es irónico, no?ónico, no?ci —dijo la taheña minutos después, todavía con ésa expresión fría en su voz. Hermione, impávida, no se creía capaz de contestar. Su cerebro la obligó a buscar su varita, disimuladamente

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es irónico?

—Qué lo que uno cree amiga sea una mugrosa traidora

—Pero…—La túnica zozobró un tanto al sacar la varita— Dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué me quieres decir? —Las manos de la muchacha seguían sujetando su muñeca, y una mirada de enojo surcó sus ojos

—Estoy haciendo una clara referencia a lo que tienes grabado en el brazo izquierdo —Consiguió decir, y se paró de un salto— ¿Qué me dices de ello? —En eso la varita ya estaba en su mano, y empezó a juguetear con ella

—Lo siento, Ginny… No sé de lo que hablas… —La pelirroja ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, y, para protegerse, sacó también su varita

—Te lo advierto, Hermione. Pensamos muchas cosas de ti, y podrías pagar caro por todo lo que he visto hoy —Le apuntó con la varita

—¿Pagar caro? ¡Ja! Yo todavía no hice nada… Y me lo grabaron a la fuerza —Se alejaban lentamente de la enfermería

—¡Aléjate, asquerosa mortífaga! —Ginny disparó un hechizo, pero Hermione no la contraatacó, quería que tuviese confianza nuevamente— No sabía que los Mortífagos estuvieran tan interesados a que te unieras en sus tropas

—Deja de ironizar, yo _no_ quise. Ellos… No sé por que, ni con qué propósito, pero me la grabaron. No se los dije porque muero de vergüenza… Y no te haré nada si no dices una sola palabra

—Perdona, pero yo si voy a hablar. Verás cómo quedas de marcada luego de que yo…—La taheña lanzó otro hechizo, para que se alejara— ¿Qué más nos ocultas?

—Cómo si yo quisiera compartir mis secretos contigo. No digas nada… O… tendré que desmemorizarte…—La pelirroja le contestó con una mirada socarrona, luego se mordió el labio

—Tiemblo de miedo. Vamos, mortífaguita, demuéstrame que tan mala eres…

—¿Qué por que me hayan grabado algo a la fuerza, significa que estoy por debajo de tu nivel? —Preguntó socarronamente

—Ni siquiera tu crees eso de "me hicieron la Marca a la fuerza" —La chica obligó a la pelirroja a volver hacia la enfermería al rotar, y encontrarse cara a cara

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué fui saltando de alegría para qué me desgarren mi piel en una cosa inútil?

—La verdad, simplemente ello. Pero… Tengo otra inquietud. Yo creía que Voldemort era el que grababa la marca y se encargaba de la entrada a su servidumbre. Es más, los Mortífagos existen porque son sus esclavos… ¿Eso significa qué sigue vivo?

—¡No! Es que los idiotas no se creyeron capaces de hacer otra asociación, con otro nombre… ¡Eso es todo! ¿O le seguirás dando vuelta a un asunto que pronto olvidarás?

—Sé que no lo olvidaré… —Lamentablemente para ella, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Hermione le sonrió cínicamente, y le apuntó con la varita

—Perdona, pero no puedo dejar que corras el chisme.

Minutos después, ella seguía sentada junto al rubio. Lo que había hecho era haberla hecho olvidar del breve desliz. Sólo tenía grabada en su mente la conversación entablada, y con eso era suficiente. La noche había atraído a madame Pomfrey, que le había advertido que podía permanecer allí sólo veinte minutos más. Los exprimiría hasta sonsacarle la ínfima gota a esos momentos. El chico seguía en su estado somnoliento… Y ella caía, lentamente, bajo el encanto de ése sopor.

Al día siguiente despertó, y estuvo obligada a ir a clases. Se estaba preguntando si la chica había guardado el secreto, o ella no había hecho bien el encantamiento, cuándo vio un cartel en la tabla de anuncios

_**Mascarada**_

_Con el motivo de la graduación, se celebrará una fiesta de máscaras. Dicha __celebración será llevada a cabo el día 29 de Febrero, a hs.: 21__00__ hasta 5__00__, en el Gran Salón. Constará que es una fiesta __de gala.__ Los vestidos informales no podrán pasar a la reunión._

O sea que habría una fiesta. Sí, después de todo cabía de esperar una celebración… La fecha le resultaba un tanto absurda ¿Para qué celebrar algo por adelantado? La graduación sería recién a finales de Julio…

Sin embargo, no se molestó en hacer preguntas en ése momento, se contentó con tomar su mochila, y vagabundear por los desiertos pasillos hasta encontrar a alguien con quién hablar.

En su camino hacia la puerta, se encontró con Draco

—¡Oh, hola! —Le dijo ella, sonriendo— No sabía que te habían dado el alta

—Sí… En medio de la noche… —Ella lo abrazó

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien… No tengo nada…

—Ja. Me parece bien ¿Ves que las heridas se curan rápido? —El chico sonrió— ¿Sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas mientras tú estabas en tu estado desfallecido

—¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó el rubio

—Oh… Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que no sabía que decirles a los imbéciles esos? Bueno, ya no es tema de preocupación

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Ya… lo resolví. La hermana de Ronald ¿Viste? Bueno, ella vino a hablar conmigo

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Qué no tenía idea del ataque, qué vos me lo contaste, pero que no habías participado en él. Además me preguntó por qué nos habíamos escapado del colegio

—¿Qué respondiste?

—Le dije que había intentado escapar porque estaba harta de todo

—Ah, ¿Y te creyó?

—Monté un numerito de esos de fatalidad antes de ésa instancia de la conversación

—No me digas… Sos excepcional en ello ¿O me equivoco?—Ella sonrió

—Sí… Al fin y al cabo sí —El rubio sonrió

—¿Y para qué vino a conversar contigo? Por lo que me contaste de ésa chica… Está oponiéndose a todo lo que dices

—Oh, bueno, para seguir oponiéndose. La excusa fuiste tú, no le agrada que salga contigo

—Pero ella no… —Dijo apresuradamente el chico

—No, no sabe que estamos saliendo. Pero lo sospecha, por el momento le dije qué éramos amigos

—Oh… Estupendo

—Sí… Lástima qué no me cree… —Suspiro— De todas maneras, lo que en verdad importa es que… Es que hubo un inconveniente

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… En un momento de la conversación, ella me agarró de las muñecas… Y empezó a decir algo con ironía, y me corrió la bocamanga… Dejando al descubierto… Bueno, la Marca —Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Los ojos del rubio se rasgaron con tanta ferocidad que los ojos parecieron saltarle de las cuencas

—¿¿Cómo??

—Bueno… Advirtió de mi maldita condición… Y… Bueno, la tuve que desmemorizar, pero antes dijo algunas cosas curiosas

—¿Qué cosas?

—Me dijo qué ellos sospechaban mucho de mí, y que lo que ella había visto confirmaba sus expectativas

—¿O sea?

—Ellos creen que ha vuelto

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tienen? ¿Un sexto sentido?

—No. Pero lo que sé que tienen, y que yo tenía también, es una curiosidad insaciable. Pretenden… no sé, averiguarlo todo. Por mí… Me daría igual si no te involucrase… Ni a mí. Pero cómo no es así —El rubio sonrió

—Tu madre te mataría si te escuchara decir eso

—¿Bellatrix? O sí… Seguramente. Era tan obsesiva con ello… —Draco se rió

—Sí… Y tú que nunca viviste con ella. El año pasado y el ante año pasado se alojó en mi casa

—¿Y?

—Bueno… No le permitía a nadie hablar mal sobre él o sobre la condición que manteníamos… Y… Bueno, indudablemente era sádica, y ¡Nunca dejaba de alardear!

—¿Insoportable?

—Bueno… No así, pero… tampoco se esforzaba mucho para hacerse querer

—Odiosa… Sí, si se la notaba así. Me encantó de lo qué te trató el año pasado —El rubio la miró, y frunció el entrecejo

—¿De qué?

—De cobarde… Cuándo irrumpimos en tu casa ¿Te acuerdas? Mi querida madre me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y mi novio y mis suegros también —Ambos sonrieron— Épocas doradas ¿O no?

—Sí… Prósperas… —La chica le tomó de la mano

—¿Y, a dónde vamos, señor? —Le preguntó— Hoy tenemos clases, por si no lo recuerda —Draco sonrió

—A estas horas nadie va a clases… Todos están desayunando

—Oh… Entonces le repito la pregunta ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—No sé ¿Hacia dónde quieres ir? —Ella lo miró

—Quisiera ir a un lugar perfectamente confidencial, para que, de una vez por todas, me cuentes que rayos te ha pasado anoche

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste… Me encantaría que hables. Sinceramente, soy tu novia, y creo que debería saber la verdad

—¿La verdad? La verdad es un poco tonta, no es nada del otro mundo

—Entonces ¿Por qué me la intentas ocultar? —Lo paró, y lo obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos— ¿Por qué me la intentas ocultar?

—No es por nada, pero… —El chico resopló

—¿Pero qué? Yo supuse que había confianza entre nosotros dos… Que podíamos contarnos cosas sin sentirnos… No sé… Incómodos

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué cosa crees que te oculto?

—¡No tengo idea! ¿Por qué crees que lo pregunto? Me tienes preocupada ¿Qué cosa te pudo haber lastimado así, Draco? ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí ver cómo te morías, ahogado en ése maldito charco de sangre?

—¡Sí, pero entiende que no todas las cosas son necesarias de contar ahora!

—¿Y entonces cuándo, eh? Dime: si no es ahora ¿Cuándo tendremos la confianza suficiente?

—¡Ya la tenemos! Yo te la contaría… Pero no es que no quiera…

—Ah ¿Entonces? ¡Es algo tan trivial no quererme contar el porqué te ha pasado eso!

—Entiende qué no es el momento

—¿Y cuándo lo será?

—No sé… Más adelante

—Oh ¿Supones que yo estaré viendo cómo mueres esperando a que llegue el día indicado?

—No será dentro de mucho… Lo juro

—¡Creo que al menos deberías decirme porque no puedes contarme!

—Porque no. Te quiero —Le dio un beso fugaz, y se fue. Ella quedó estática, viendo cómo se iba, hasta que pudo reaccionar

—¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy, ven aquí en éste instante! —El rubio la ignoraba completamente— ¡DRACO, HEY! —Inútiles eran sus gritos, el rubio caminaba rápido y ella simplemente no podía seguirle el paso. Enojada, se paró en contra de la pared, y se quedó allí, reflexionando.

De todas maneras, la pregunta era estúpida. Sólo los inútiles de los otros Mortífagos, o el Señor de las Tinieblas (Y cuándo pensó en ello le vino una oleada de rabia) podrían haberle hecho eso a Draco. Y el chico no se lo quería contar para no afligirla, pero él no entendía que a ella le entristecía aún más ésa falta de confianza que nacía lacerantemente entre ellos dos. Se sentó en el piso, y pensó en que Draco se había escapado infantilmente de ella. No le había visto otra escapatoria. O sea que lo había interrogado de una manera en la cuál el temía soltar la verdad… Sí. Indudablemente era ello… De ahora en más le insistiría todos los días a ello, y cómo no podría escapar siempre… muy pronto escucharía la versión escaparse de la boca del chico.

En Pociones, a pesar de que compartieron lugar (Gracias a Dios, porque Slughorn no había advertido que ella no estaba junto a Potter o al maldito de Zabini), no se dirigieron la palabra. Ella estaba enojada, y se lo hizo saber.

De todas maneras, su enfado se disipó ¡Cómo enojarse junto a su eterno amor! ¡Cómo sentir frustración mientras su piel posponía el contacto con la del chico! Sus ojos, aunque lo evitase, buscaban continuamente el resplandor de la mirada del muchacho, y no pudo pasar la tarde sedando esas continuas ganas de hablarle

—Dime, Draco. No puedo continuar sin hablarte… No es por nada, pero necesito hablar con alguien… ¿Me puedes decir, por favor, porque me ocultas esto? —El rubio estaba concentrado en su tarea de Transformaciones, por lo que levantó la mirada y tardó un momento en comprender lo que ella cuestionaba. El chico bajó sus manos, y la miró

—No quiero hacerte sentir mal, y… no hay otra manera de mantenerte feliz

—Si las hay. Me gusta que estés conmigo, eso es suficiente cómo para disipar de mí cualquier mal

—No. Podría llegar a ser que sientas tristeza, que conllevará, tal vez, para ti saberlo… No, es demasiado…

—¡El dolor que me trae verte mal es suficiente!

—Pero cuánto te lo cuente, te sentirás mal.. Sabiendo lo que pasa y lo que podría pasar. Y eso me hará mal…

—Oh, vamos, por favor. Si sufro, no te darás cuenta

—¡No quiero que sufras! ¡Y menos que me ocultes cómo te sientes!

—Bueno… Es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. No sé si estás bien o no

—No. Te prometo que cuándo sea el momento adecuado… Cuándo yo sepa que es preciso decírtelo…

—¿Y cuándo será eso, Draco?

—No sé… Cuándo sepa que… que no sufrirás

—Mientras te quiera, siempre sufriré

—Entonces cuándo sepa que ya pasó

—¿Y cuándo pasará eso?

—Sé que dentro de muy poco… Sé paciente ¿Sí? Por favor… También me entristece verte así

—¿Cómo?

—Cómo estás ahora… A punto de asesinarme —Ella sonrió

—Homicidio agravado contra un estudiante de último año en Hogwarts, la culpable está fugitiva —Soltó una risita— Cambiando de tema… ¿Viste lo del baile?

—Aja… —El rubio se volvió a concentrar en ése pergamino

—Sí… Eh… ¿Por qué la fecha está tan adelantada? ¿No se supone que el baile tendría que ser a finales de Julio?

—Bueno… A nosotros nos dan cuatro meses para estudiar exclusivamente para lo que queremos trabajar…

—Me tendría que arrestar a mí misma, y a ti si me dedicara a lo que quería ser

—Sí… Qué cómico

—¿Nos dan tanto tiempo?

—Bueno… En cuatro meses te dan la introducción

—¿En serio? Yo no tenía idea…

—Es una nueva implementación… Mi padre me lo contó

—Oh… Sí —Ella tamborileó los dedos, y frunció el entrecejo— Me acabo de dar cuenta qué soy la heredera de la bóveda de Bellatrix —Sonrió

—¿En serio? ¿Recién?

—Sí… No… No tenía idea…

—Ja. Eres muy inocente a veces —Le dijo Draco, sonriéndole. Le colocó la mano en la mejilla, y le acarició dulcemente— Me encantas —Ella respondió con una sonrisa…

El tiempo rasgaba el calendario. Los días pasaron con tanta fiereza que resultó increíble ver pasar los meses sin curiosidad alguna que mencionar, salvo algunos escasos encuentros con sus falsos amigos. Para cuándo ella se dio cuenta, ya estaban a menos de dos semanas del esperado baile. Y ella no había arreglado nada, ni la túnica, ni la máscara, ni los zapatos… ¡Le agarró una crisis nerviosa al comprobar la cercanía aberrante del evento! Y para empeorar las cosas, Draco ni siquiera había insinuado que serían pareja. Pero, ¿Con quién más iría que con ella?

Una de las noches en las cuáles ella veló, una de las chicas se acercó a ella. En su estado impávido de reflexión, una muchacha compañera de habitación llamada Issa Doreste se aproximó, y le preguntó cómo para integrarla en la conversación, cosa de la que ella estaba muy alejada ésa noche

—¿Y tú, Hermione? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa— ¿Con quién irás al baile? ¿Draco ya te invitó? —Hubo un coro de risas cómo telón

—Oh, todavía no menciona una palabra sobre el baile. Pero estoy segura de que pronto lo hará…

—¿Y, cómo tu novio, no debería haber previsto ya? —Preguntó otra de ellas

—Ayer me di cuenta de lo próximos que estamos al baile, supongo que él todavía no cae en ésa realidad… —Los cuchicheos de ellas le molestaban demasiado

—Yo que tú me iría insinuando. Él es uno de los chicos más preciados de Hogwarts, y muchas chicas lo querrán cómo pareja —Ella resopló, y sonrió. Era casi imposible que una chica que no sea de Slytherin se interesara en Draco Malfoy, puesto que las que no lo conocían le veían cómo un bonito imbécil arrogante y adinerado; y que él fuera con alguna de las chicas de su casa era utópico

—Él sabe que irá conmigo. Es imposible que termine con otra… Sea así o no… Apuesto a que será una buena noche… —Las chicas se rieron— De todas maneras, primero tendrá que encontrarme entra toda ésa multitud

—A menos que lleguen después de medianoche…

—Oh, claro… Pero cómo la verdadera atracción de la noche es la incógnita… —Las chicas siguieron riendo

—Sinceramente no le veo el sentido a conseguir pareja, si la mitad de la noche bailarás con un extraño

—Es cómo un juego de búsqueda, supongo…

—Oh, sí… Pero lo bueno viene después de las doce… —Las chicas siguieron riendo— ¿Saben? Dicen qué los mejores sitios para esconderse están en el cuarto piso… —Las chicas rieron

—¿Qué van a hacer mañana en Hogsmeade? —Preguntó otra de las muchachas

—Oh, no sé… Realmente… Yo todavía necesito buscar una túnica de gala… —Comentó una. Hermione alzó la vista. Ella tenía el dinero necesario para ir a buscar el vestuario perfecto. Algo de lo que ella tenía de herencia había pasado verdaderamente a sus manos. Sólo necesitaba alguien qué la acompañase… La chica que había hablado de la necesidad de comprar vestido era de un año menor que ella, e iba al baile porque Goyle le había invitado. Su nombre era Virginia Gesner, y, aunque no poseían la mejor de las amistades, sería la compañía perfecta

—¿En serio? —Preguntó— Yo también…

—Y yo —Aseguró otra— ¿Vamos a comprar las túnicas juntas? —Ella se encogió de hombros

—¿Por qué no?

Al día siguiente se vistió para la salida. Fue a ver a Draco para decirle que ella se iría a comprar la túnica, pero no lo encontró. Decidió irse pues las muchachas la apresuraban, y pensó que el chico ya se había ido, aunque le pareció extraño no encontrarlo.

En las tiendas que las llevaban no encontraba ninguna túnica que le gustase en serio. Todos tenían imperfecciones, o el corte estaba mal… O el color no iba con ella, o era demasiado pretencioso… Sin embargo, al visitar la última tienda (luego de dos horas buscando incesablemente), se sorprendió al ver un vestido que parecía ornamentado por divinidades. Se quedó contemplando la magia que envolvía ésa túnica de gala hasta que, segundos después, se resolvió en ir a comprarlo.

Ya se lo probaba, ya las chicas lo aprobaban, y al pedir el precio en el mostrador se dio cuenta de cuán poderoso y cuán bendito puede ser el dinero a veces

—El total son 85 Galleons —Dijo la recepcionista. Hermione se sonrojó. Ella sabía que había sacado una cantidad (escasa, casi nula realmente, comparada con el oro que inundaba a la bóveda) considerable, pero no estaba segura si cargaba consigo más de 85 Galleons. Afortunadamente, su bolso era grande, y en él entraron más que ésa cantidad. Se preguntó si la cantidad aberrante de dinero era justificada, pero vio el vestido, y la respuesta, un poco intoxicada por la seducción desprendida de la túnica, acudió cómo una centella fugaz a su cerebro.

Luego de ello, se dedicaron a la compra de las máscaras. Ella eligió una del color de la plata, y sonrió. Además compró unos zapatos, que no resaltarían pues el vestido era largo. Se relamió pensando en que le quedaba tiempo para ver a Draco… Pero no quería que la viese así, cargada de las cosas que ella esperaba qué fueran sorpresa.

Sin embargo, una turba de personas la empujaba hacia una tienda. Sus compañeras de compras estaban en ésa turba, por lo que se vio obligada a dirigirse a ése lugar.

Era un local grande, dónde vendían joyería. No se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Pansy Parkinson, junto con una de sus imbéciles amigotas. Alardeaba sobre algo, raro en ella: últimamente no tenía nada de qué alardear.

Para poder escuchar su aburrida prerrelata sin ser advertida, tuvo que hacerse la interesada en un par de pendientes que relucían cerca de ella. Su voz le llegaba aireada, distante, pero pudo apreciar la mayoría de las cosas que decía "Sí, el baile… una pareja, aja… Sí… Atrapé cuándo…" Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para comprender. La vendedora había percatado su gran interés en ésas joyas, por lo que tuvo que interrumpir

—Si quieres ver más… Tenemos unos anillos hermosos —Ella negó con la cabeza, y se inclinó hacia el lugar dónde estaban las chicas, pero ya habían cambiado de tema. Le sorprendía que alguien aceptase ir al baile con ella, después de todo, todos los chicos de Slytherin con los que ella se llevaba bien, o medianamente bien, ya tenían parejas, y resultaba imposible que alguien de otra casa hubiese aceptado.

Sin embargo, se fue hastiada de ésa tienda. Había comprado un par de cosillas que le habían llamado la atención, pero nada más. Un collar y unos aretes.

Caminó apresurada hacia Hogwarts, algo había en su intuición femenina que andaba mal. Con sus pesadas bolsas a mano golpeó a gente al pasar, así llegara más rápido ¿Qué habría de pasar ahora? Si algo le pasaba a Draco… No… Pero, entonces ¿Qué era eso que le hacía correr? El don de la intuición era tan impreciso que a veces podría llegar a considerarse una maldición ¿Qué había de augusto en sufrir una incógnita injustificada? Ni siquiera irse preparando era el objetivo de tal dádiva, pues la vida tiene varios obstáculos, y es imposible hacerse de elegir uno de ellos con precisión.

No obstante, cuándo llegó a la Sala Común subterránea, y luego de haber traspasado el blanco muro de piedra que la separaba de su amado, no hubo nada que advirtiera peligro o precaución

—¡Hola! —Saludó ella, haciendo que las bolsas leviten hacia su habitación. El rubio dio media vuelta, y le sonrió— ¿Cómo has estado? No te vi en todo el día… Creí que me esperarías

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Preguntó Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo

—A comprar las cosas para el baile

—Oh… —Su expresión cambió de repente, por una más sombría y distante

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Tienes un minuto? Quisiera hablarte de eso mismo, del baile

—¡Oh, sí! No hay problema —El rubio le guió hasta un asiento

—Verás… Tengo un inconveniente

—¿Qué te pasa? —¡Maldita, maldita intuición! ¿Por qué ha de ser cierta siempre?

—Eh… Los últimos días Pansy Parkinson me ha estado acosando, insistiéndome que vaya al baile con ella, pero le dije que yo iba contigo, que ya te había invitado, y que con ella nunca iría. Jamás te cambiaría —Ella sonrió

—Qué dulce…

—Sí… Pero… hoy vino y me dijo que sabía que yo no te había invitado… —Se mordió el labio. La conversación de la noche anterior había sido una emboscada de la idiota de Parkinson, después de todo— Hizo un melodrama, tratándome de todo, y se largó a llorar. No había manera humana de calmar sus sollozos…

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Pues… Bien… —Miró para abajo— De una manera u otra la terminé invitando al baile, para que se callase… —Hermione lo miró por un instante

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste enmudecerla, desmayarla, cualquier cosa. Hasta pudiste utilizar métodos normales… ¿Por qué invitarla al baile? —Los ojos del chico se desviaron de los de ella, y miró hacia el piso

—Eh… pues… —Ella estaba con los brazos colocados en los flancos, y lo miraba amenazadoramente

—Oh, ya entiendo. Te gusta —El chico la miró, cómo si hubiera soltado una injuria

—¿¿Qué??

—No tienes nada que explicarme. Está bien —Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero el chico le agarró de un brazo, y la obligó a verlo a la cara

—Pero sé que no iremos juntos al baile. Es una estúpida

—¿Qué? Ya diste tu palabra, no te heces atrás

—No me echaré atrás. Las parejas no se ven hasta después de la medianoche, no descubrimos los rostros hasta entonces

—¿Y?

—Y podemos estar tres horas disfrutando, solos… Hasta que sea el momento de develar nuestros rostros

—Pero… Pero ¿Cómo nos ubicaremos?

—Yo te ubicaría así tomes Poción Multijugos

—Seamos realistas, por favor

—Bueno… Soy realista. Yo sé que te encontraré

—Habrá mucha gente

—No lo creas… Sólo… Sólo los chicos de séptimo y algunos colados

—¿Colados? ¿No habrá seguridad?

—Sí… Pero es una fiesta, al fin y al cabo

—Oh… De todas maneras… —Suspiró— Júrame que me encontrarás ¿Lo juras?

—Sí, lo juro —Dijo él, sonriéndole— En fin… Después de la medianoche me las tendré que arreglar yo

—Eso es fácil. Vayámonos antes de medianoche

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Tenemos todo un castillo ¿Te parece poco? —El rubio sonrió

—Ella es tan maniática que podría levantar el colegio entero para buscarnos y matarte

—Qué se atreva… —Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa— De todas maneras, que baile contigo no cambiará las cosas en nada. Ella cree que podrá separarnos, pero está loca —Lo abrazó por el cuello, y le arrebató un beso— Lo nuestro es muy fuerte, no se romperá

—Y menos por ella…

—Menos por ésa bruja… —Ella rió— ¿Sabes qué? La oí alardeando con sus amigas —El chico volteó los ojos

—La mataré. Así no irá al baile, y no me tendré que preocupar

—Volviendo a tierra firme… Ustedes entrarán cómo pareja al baile ¿No es cierto?

—No… No podemos ir en pareja…Lo divertido es la incógnita…

—El tener que encontrar a tú compañero —Completó la chica

—Sí… Lo que no sabe ella es qué, en verdad, ella jamás será mi compañera —Hermione sonrió

—Eso basta para mí —Le apretó contra sí, cómo si temiese que una ráfaga de viento se la llevara— Te quiero demasiado, mi amor. Sé que jamás te perderé… Vivo por ti, eres mi alegría

—Yo también te quiero… Y ¿Sabes? Una relación no puede existir sin confianza ¿Quieres, al fin, que te diga que es lo que te he estado… no sé si escondiendo… pero ocultando?

—Obvio. Sólo sí, cómo me lo has dicho, no te lastimará

—No… Porque sé que lo estoy haciendo bien

—¿Qué es? —Inquirió ésta, mordiéndose el labio

—Bien, pues… Me han dicho que _debo_ (si o sí) encontrar una bendita piedra entre las miles que hay en el bosque prohibido

—Oh… —Dijo ella, ya sabiendo quién pedía eso, y para qué

—Bien… Yo… Creo que es una tarea de vida o muerte, por cómo me lo planteó. Me dijo que puede llegar a tener un maleficio dominando sobre ella, por lo que tal vez pueda ser peligrosa…

—Aja… —Ella suspiró— Continúa ¿Estás seguro de que sabes cuál piedra es?

—Me dijo que bastará incendiando el bosque prohibido para saberlo

—¿¡Cómo!? —Preguntó sobresaltada. No había nadie en la sala que pudiese escucharla, por lo que no se molestó en bajar la voz— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la Piedra de la Resurrección? —El chico la quedó examinando

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ésa cosa tiene nombre? Y qué curioso…—Ella se rió tontamente, y le miró

—Sí… Ésa cosa tiene, no tan sólo nombre, sino unos poderes muy especiales, a los que maldigo cómo bendigo. Ellos me conllevaron a tener aceptar a mis padres (y a resucitar a uno de ellos), pero también a apreciarte —El chico le acarició la mejilla con su suave mano

—Cuéntame más sobre ella, así me sea más fácil encontrarla

—¿La quiere… él, verdad?

—Sí

—Oh, era obvio. ¿Sabes? Ésa piedra puede hacer volver a la vida —El rubio abrió los ojos

—Me hace acordar…

—A los cuentos de Beedle, ya lo sé. Es ésa. Oh, por Dios ¿Dónde te encontrabas cuándo Potter explicó todo eso?

—Eh… No tengo idea de lo que ocurrió ése día

—Ja. Qué suerte —Ella le agarró la mano— Sí sabes del cuento, sabes de la piedra… Ésa es la que quiere él. Ésa precisamente… Pero tú la puedes utilizar antes

—¿Cómo dices? —El rubio parecía interesado

—Dime, sé sincero ¿A quién querrías tú resucitar?

—Y… —El rubio sonrió— A mi madre

—Qué encantador… Que la mía quede en la tumba… Nada más —Draco rió— Yo te ayudo a encontrarla ¿Quieres? —El chico seguía riendo, por lo que tardó un rato en contestar

—No… Es en serio cuándo dicen que el bosque es muy peligroso

—¿Qué cosa te lastimó la última vez?

—Creo que un Unicornio

—Se están vengando… —Comentó ella, riéndose. Cómo el rubio no entendía, ella tuvo que explicarlo—Oh, maté a uno inconsciente —El chico asintió, y miró al fuego de la chimenea, única fuente de calor en medio del abrigo gélido de las mazmorras…

—Sinceramente creía que iba bien

—Si es tan simple cómo incendiar un bosque entero —Comentó irónicamente la chica— ¿Qué hacías buscando allí adentro?

—No sé… Confiaba en no tener que incendiar el bosque… Sería muy riesgoso y terminaría, seguramente, expulsado

—¿No lo puede hacer nadie más?

—Sea cómo sea, me implicaría

—Tienes razón… —Ella miró hacia arriba, pensando— ¿No hay otra…? —Pero de repente, su mente se iluminó— ¡Sé dónde está!

—¿Dónde?

—Potter la dejó caer cuándo estaba en el bosque… Dónde fue la batalla en la que el azabache se hizo el muerto…

—Perfecto… Yo estaba ausente…

—Y yo… Pero tus padres no

—Oh, ¡tienes razón! Espera aquí, que ya lo llamo a mi padre, para que venga al colegio, y busque la piedra en el bosque, conmigo —Ella sonrió al imaginarse la escena

—Tienes razón… Pero de todas maneras, hay solución…

—No debe haber sido muy alejado

—¿Seguro? —Ella se mordió el labio— No estoy muy segura, Draco

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé… —Ella suspiró— ¿Y no puedes contar con ayuda extra, aunque no sea mía, porque no quieres?

—De cualquier manera resultaría sospechoso

—¿Pero, cómo…? Oh, madre santa ¿Por qué no me lo encomendaron a mí? —Dijo enojada— En fin… Pero podrían pasar inadvertidos… —De repente chasqueó el dedo, y dijo— ¡Lo tengo! Es fácil, podrías incendiar el bosque, y culpar a Hagrid. A McGonogall, a pesar de que le cae bien, siempre le pareció torpe ¿Por qué no? Lo incentivamos indirectamente para que haga fuego, o algo así, y luego incendiamos el bosque… ¿No te parece ingenioso?

—¿No dijiste que estaba el cuadro del viejo ése en la pared? ¿Y no dijo Weasley que McGonogall le pedía consejos?

—Sí… Pero…

—Y Dumbledore estaba enamorado del idiota de Hagrid —Hermione rió— Así qué…

—Pero ella puede estar tan enojada que no le haga caso al retrato, y decida que ha sido él el causante del fuego. Y además puede que hasta él se declare culpable. Después de todo es el único plan que tenemos

—No tengo idea porque tengo que incendiar el bosque

—¿No te dijo nada?

—Nada salvo eso… —Hermione miró para abajo

—¿Y qué cree que sos? ¿Una especie de Trelawney, nada más que en serio? —El rubio sonrió

—Algo así… O debe dar por sentado que yo sabré lo que es cuándo lo vea

—¿Y si emitiera destellos, o olor cuándo es quemada?

—No lo sé… Olor emiten todas las cosas, mezclado con la madera chamuscada…Tal vez ruido…

—¿Guiarnos del ruido? No… ¿Y si sintiéramos algo especial, cómo un sexto sentido que nos guiara hacia allí?

—Si fuera así, todo el mundo sabría dónde está

—En fin, cuándo pase lo sabremos ¿O no?

—Sí… Muy probablemente —El chico se le acercó más—Cambiemos de tema…

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—De lo bello de tus ojos, de tus labios, de tu sonrisa… —Ella se sonrojó, y sonrió— Estás bella hoy

—Gracias…—Le tomó de la mano— Así que a pesar de todo pasaremos una buena fiesta de graduación

—Sí… Te lo aseguro —La mano del chico se posaba sobre su cuello— La recordaremos para siempre —Ella asintió

—O si no, yo haré algo para que sea memorable —Le dijo Hermione— ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto… —El aliento del chico la abrigaba. Estaban unidos, entrelazados en sus brazos, a punto de besarse… Sus bocas se acercaron, cómo solían hacerlo, y…

Sintieron cómo la puerta se abría detrás de ellos, no les habría importado si no hubiese sido nada más ni nada menos que Pansy…

Cuándo vio el beso, soltó un gritito, ahogado por el rumor del correr de sus amigas. Sin embargo, cómo Hermione estaba furiosa por el atrevimiento de la chica, agarró al chico del rostro, y le besó cómo nunca lo había hecho. Sus bocas parecían estar unidas a intervalos, fue inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante, y Draco se fue acostando… ¿Qué más podía pedir, si tenía la seducción del momento atándola, y los celos de la idiota de Parkinson destruyéndola? Desgraciadamente, una voz chillona por atrás les llamó la atención

—¡Draco! —El rubio se separó de Hermione, y miró a Pansy— Estaba pensando… Ya que iremos juntos ¿Qué te pondrás, así yo combine contigo?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? El objetivo de la mascarada es encontrar a tu pareja

—Qué tonta que soy —Dijo Pansy, ignorando el comentario— ¡Pero si ya sé que siempre vas de negro! Siempre me lo dijiste, desde qué teníamos once años… ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Todos los momentos que compartíamos?

—Desgraciadamente sí… —Murmuró él, provocando la risa de Hermione. Pansy estaba hecha un basilisco, y se retiró a la habitación de de mujeres

—Ve de rosa chillón —Le dijo Hermione

—Todos los hombres van de negro. Si voy de otro color resaltaré, y lo que menos quiero es resaltar

—Ya resaltas de por sí por tu cabello, mi amor —Le dijo dulcemente— Pero es cierto que en Hogwarts hay también otros chicos rubios

—Casi todos son morenos —murmuró Draco

—¿No hay nadie que se pueda hacer pasar por ti? —Inquirió la chica— Aunque sea con el color de tu cabello, no con las facciones, ni nada de ello… —Draco sonrió

—Ella no me encontrará. Así sea haciéndole un Confundus, pero ella no me encontrará.

Los días pasaban más rápido, y, cómo advirtió que no tenía nada de maquillaje para la fiesta, envió una lechuza para pedir los cosméticos. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento a medida que los días rozaban la fecha. Se preguntaba si su alocado plan funcionaría, si después de todo, Pansy Parkinson era o suficientemente idiota cómo para caer en la trampa.

¡Ésa-maldita-Parkinson! Se repetía a menudo. Las insinuaciones eran, cada día, más evidentes.

Cierta vez estaban discutiendo, con Draco, sobre la mejor manera de inculpar al semi gigante, cuándo sintieron su cantarina voz llamarlo desde un rincón

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó enfadado el chico

—Quería saber cómo estabas… Ya sabes… Me importas

—Estaría bien si me dejaras tranquilo— Pansy rió

—Sabes qué eso no es cierto… —Dijo, y le abrazó por detrás. El odio contenido de Hermione palpitaba desde el centro de su corazón, pero se contuvo

—Oh, sí que es cierto —Afirmó el rubio, sacando los brazos de Parkinson de él— Qué no lo quieras aceptar es otra cosa.

Otra anécdota sucedió cuándo Pansy estaba con ella (y con otras chicas) en la habitación de mujeres

—Oigan, ¿No les parece lo más humillante ir al baile de graduación sin pareja? —El comentario resultó hiriente para más de una. Pero Hermione guardaba calma, resuella en ése suave pensamiento de tranquilidad. Pansy resultó insultada por varias chicas que se habían dado aludidas. Hermione sonrió, y durmió.

Cierto día ellos descansaban en las afueras del castillo, cuándo la morena pasó por detrás de Draco, y de un salto se colgó de él, aferrada al cuello del rubio y a su cintura

—¿¡Qué haces!? —Le preguntó enfadado el chico, tirándola. Pansy soltó una risita

—Tenía ganas de sorprenderte… —Le contestó, presumiéndole

—¡No lo repitas! ¡Por Merlín, Pansy! ¡Estás mucho más gorda que antes! —El chico resolvía siempre sacarle una sonrisa, y herir a Parkinson en sus sentimientos. Cada vez que recordaba esto último lloraba del delirio. No podía evitar recordar ésos fugaces recuerdos. Sin embargo, la noche antes del día del baile, Pansy se le acercó a Hermione. Ella saludó fría por pura cordialidad

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Estoy muy ansiosa por el día de mañana —Ella soltó el tintero, manchando el pergamino. Levantó los ojos y le sonrió cínicamente

—Yo también

—Es qué ir con Draco… Me altera

—Mira, Pansy, no quisiera ser descortés, pero… Te lo advierto. No quiero que se te ocurra ponerle un dedo a Draco dónde no te correspondería ¿Está bien? —Parkinson sonrió maliciosamente

—Disfrutaré recordándolo, descuida

—Porque de lo contrario… Deberé hacer ciertas cosas que te perjudicarán a ti ¿Comprendes? Él es mi novio —Hizo énfasis en "mi"— Y nada podrá arrancármelo

—¿Eso crees, Hermione? Eres pequeña e ingenua. Conmigo ha disfrutado mucho más que contigo… —La punta de la pluma se hundió tanto en el pergamino qué luego resultó difícil de sacar. La chica, mientras intentaba controlar los temblores ahogados en odio, levantó la mirada

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

—No te hagas la desentendida. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Tus besos no son nada comparado a lo que experimentamos juntos —Hermione, casi sin saberlo, ya estaba agarrando la varita

—Mira, no quiero imaginar siquiera lo que dices, pero Draco me habló antes de que empezáramos a salir, de ti… Y no te pintó tan perfecta qué digamos. Es más, se podría decir que te odia

—Es mentira —Dijo ella, adelantándose un poco más, y amenazándola con la mirada

—Es verdad, Pansy. Puede que contigo se haya divertido (o creído divertirse) más, pero a mi me ama a montones. Te aseguro que siente por mí cosas que nunca ha sentido contigo

—¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de eso, maldita sangre inmunda?

—No me llames así, porque mi sangre resplandece de brillo, mucho más que la tuya —Dijo ésta, endulzándose con el odio emitido por la otra— Y estoy segura porque él me lo demuestra, continuamente… ¿Nunca lo has visto? Oh… —Dijo ella, fingiendo lástima— Pobre Pansy ¿No sabes lo que es sentirte amada incondicionalmente? ¡Qué triste!

—¡Mira, asquerosa sangre podrida…!

—Ya te dije, Parkinson, mi familia es más pura que la tuya, y si lo niegas, entonces también tratas a Draco de sangre sucia —Ella se mordió el labio, con rabia, pero algo pareció suavizarse en sí

—Oh, cierto, olvidé qué eres tan refinada que sales con tu mismísimo primo…

—Al menos salgo con alguien…

—¿¡¡Y quién dice qué yo no!!? Zabini…

—…que valga la pena —Terminó ella, sonriente— ¿Y porque Zabini no te invitó al baile?

—Porque… porque…

—Y disculpa, hablas de refinamiento, pero por lo que veo, sales con un chico para darle celos a otro

—Jamás dije que sea refinada…

—Pero tratas cómo pecado no serlo ¿En serio dices estar cuerda?

—¿Sabes? No gastaré más palabras contigo

—Fuiste tú la que las vino a escuchar —Dijo Hermione, sonriendo— ¿O también lo negarás, cómo la patética mentirosa que eres? Yo sólo aclaré un par de cosas, jamás te obligué a contestar. Y dejé en claro lo que quería: mi advertencia. Si tienes cordura, aceptarás sus condiciones

—¿Acaso tengo aspecto de estar cuerda? Estás hablando de Draco… Jamás renunciaré hacia él

—Eres una enferma. Lo amo, él me ama…

—Por favor… ¿Tú, amarlo? ¡Sí aún se te ve con los patéticos perdedores de Potter y sus amigos!

—Lo de patéticos perdedores no lo negaré. Pero sí, si lo amo. Y él consiente qué los vea, y juro que no lo hago por placer. Draco está consciente de lo imprescindible qué es, desgraciadamente, qué hable con ellos

—¡Vamos! ¿Imprescindible? ¡Ni tú crees eso!

—Piensa lo que quieras, Parkinson. Mi destino no pasa por si tú me crees o no. Mi destino pasa por los hechos

—¿Y a quién le importa tu destino? Lo único que sé es que el mío ésta al lado de mi Draco

—No eres la novia, y por lo único que lo quieres es porque le deseas… Sinceramente me das asco —Hermione arregló el pergamino con la varita, y miró a Pansy —Sé qué no harán nada porque yo confío en él —Pansy sonrió

—Yo hago cambiar las decisiones de las personas

—¿Sabes? Últimamente sé qué es cambiar las decisiones y los pensamientos de las personas, y créeme que unas simples palabras paganas no diluirán nuestra historia —Pansy se levantó, después de ése comentario, y dejó la sala.

Ése día estuvo confusa. Pansy había dicho que Draco y ella habían tenido… algo más fuerte que los besos ¿Se refería, exactamente a…?

—Draco, tengo una pregunta ¿Me la contestarás siendo sincero?

—¡Claro! —Dijo el aludido, levantando la vista ¡Pensar qué ése chico, qué era para ella cómo un ángel, estaba manchado de Pansy Parkinson por todo el cuerpo, por todo su cuerpo tan adorado!— ¿Qué quieres?

—Eh… Verás… Iré al grano —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo, y el chico la examinó, intrigado— ¿Es verdad qué, err…, tuviste sexo con Pansy? —el rubio la miró, y frunció el entrecejo

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Ella ¿Es verdad? —Draco se mordió el labio— Contéstame, por favor

—Quiero qué entiendas qué era inmaduro y estúpido… Y qué juro que no lo volveré a repetir

—O sea qué es verdad…—Miró para abajo, entristecida— Está bien… Fuiste sincero

—Pero, Hermione… —Dijo él, levantándole el rostro— No quiero que pienses que ella es más especial sólo por eso… Yo a ti te quiero más… Mucho, muchísimo más de lo que la quise a ella —Las lágrimas pronto acudieron, compañeras eternas de sus ojos, pero ella las retuvo, incapaz de mostrar su debilidad

—Oh… Sí, si lo entiendo. Sólo que con ella… Con ella disfrutaste más… —Dijo, y se sintió tan mal de decir eso, qué las lagrimillas no se detuvieron

—¡Imposible! Disfruto estar contigo, día a día… Nada puede quitarme ésa felicidad… —Ella asintió, en silencio— ¡No llores, Hermione! —Dijo, y se acercó más a ella— Si eso fue disfrutar, no quiero imaginar cómo se llama esto, lo que escribimos juntos… —Ella sonrió. Todavía sentía que el chico le era impropio… Impropio hasta que ambos experimentaran lo mismo que él había sentido con Pansy— ¿Estás lista para el gran baile, hoy?

—Sí… Naturalmente… Todavía no entiendo su propósito. Ni siquiera hemos rendido las EXTASIS

—¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué nos den un baile después de todas las preocupaciones que nos dejan los exámenes? —Ella sonrió

—No. Por supuesto qué no.

Ésa noche, algunas de las chicas le ayudaron con los pormenores. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde arreglándose. El maquillaje tocaba sus ojos con un color azul oscuro, y las mejillas (sin necesidad del rubor) ya estaban sonrojadas, mientras contrastaban notablemente con su piel pálida. Los labios, de un color rojo oscuro. Del cuello colgaba un collar plateado, que volcaba en sí más gracia; en sus orejas, unos pendientes con diamantes relucían. Las manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes cortos.

Pero lo más hermoso recaía en el vestido. La ceremonia se celebraba a la noche, por lo que el vestido era azul y oscuro… Y los ornamentos color plata, cómo las estrellas. Se había vestido celebrando al firmamento de la noche, qué siempre observaba su historia… La luna acompañaba y le deleitaba. Amiga incansable, recorre y escruta los rincones más privados de la vida, sus límpidos rayos amedrentaban la indecisión… Y siempre se mantenía tan hermosa, sólo para complacernos… Las estrellas, cortejo eclipsado por la luna, que danzaban en su torno, aconsejándola… Firmes íntimas, que jamás se separan, salvo cuándo la estrella más grande, el sol, tapaba la belleza que impregnaba al firmamento

—Chicas, un millón de gracias —Dijo esta, al ver la maravilla que habían hecho con su pelo, recogido elegantemente

—Salió en el último número de Corazón de Bruja —Exclamó una, sonriente- ¡Encantamientos para el cabello!

—Oh, sí… —Le desagradaba ésa revista, así que pasó a otro tema— ¿Ya tienen pareja?

—Oh, no realmente… Veremos si podemos cazar por allí algunos chicos —Contestó la otra— Pero tú indudablemente lo harás. Estás preciosa

—Oh, gracias… Ustedes también

—Todavía no te pusiste el vestido… —Comentó una

—Bueno, se lo deja para el último ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las… —Una chica consultó el reloj, mientras que se colocaba un pendiente— Ocho y cuarenta y… siete

—Faltan diez minutos —Dijo, y se abalanzó hacia la cama— Será mejor que ya me vaya vistiendo… ¿Y mi máscara, alguien la vio?

_Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, sinceramente, en este capitulo hubo una explosiónde lo rebuscado, de una escritura romántica muy parecida ala del capitulo nueve. Aqui exploté un potencial que no había encontrado antes, y pude superar varias cosas, como mi.. adversidad (a veces) a las metáforas. Este chapter esta repeto de ellas. Es una especie de conexión que hago con este tipo de escritura que n ohabía hecho antes, a excepción del nueve (reescrito mientras escribía este capitulo) asi qe bueno. Ahora me parece un tanto cursi, pero en fiim. Asii es la viida, y algunas cosas me gustaron  y no las qeria sacar._

_Les cuento algoo? Estoii ya en el penultimo cappitulo. Estoii muii feliiz_

_Los qiiero y POR FAVOR si leen mi historia dejenme reviews. Se los pidoo yoo, su escritora demente preferiida._

_Lots of luv._

_Fioo. Alias Lady Bella. A ver si algiien adiivina el aliias. Jejeje_


	17. Las flamas del bosque Segunda parte

* * *

_Bueno. Sinceramente me quedé leyendo el comentario que me dejo "Snape 20", y bueno.. He aqui la gran diferencia, algo que creo yo qe habia hecho notar, pero qe si no fue asi, bueno..  
Lo primero y principal que quiero decir, es que esto no es una continuación del Septimo. Yo, desde que lei el final de ese lbro, lo negué. No me gustó, espeialmente el epilogo. Asi que decidí, en mi subconsciente, crear esta historia. No acepto el epilogo ni nada ello, asi que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el epilogo.  
Segundo.. Si, si lei las entrevistas de J.K., pero coom ya he dicho antes, no lo acepto. No me gusta el final, puesto a que yo ADORO los Dark Fics y no CREO que el Dark Lord haya muerto. Asi qe he aqi mi explicación.  
Tercero.. Yo no amo a Draco. Es Hermione el que lo ama, en todo caso. Solo que he intentado, para hacer este Fic, meterme dentro de su cabeza. En realidad, es un personaje qe me cae un poco mal, asi qe he tenido qe utilizar todo mi potencial para describir los sentimentos de Herms hacia él. De todas maneras, lo que puedo hacer en las mayorías de las veces, es mutarme, cómo cambiarme, porqe a mi me parece que para ser una escritora medianamente bien hay que saber cambiar de actitud a veces. Poder, como una actriz, mutarte. Porque asi logras profundizar cada personaje, pero hay ciertos casos en lo que no puedo.. como ser, que sería imposible hacer un Fic bueno. En los Dark Fics ha muchos personajes que me caen mal (uno que me cae muy mal es Lucius Malfoy, por ejemplo) pero si sería capaz de hacer u nromance sobre ék y narcisa, por dar n ejemplo. Jeje. Asi que.. sinceramente, no le tengo un amor a Draco...  
Cuarto, lo de la sala de menesteres.. bueno. Acepto que si, era dificil salir, pero como yo supongo que la nueva directora nos aia tantos encantamientos como el antiguo, pues.. simplemente facilitaron las cosas.  
Quinto, lo del cambio de personalidad si, sé que está mal desarrollado. Pero como ya he aclarado antes, y puede que nadie le encuentre sentido más qe yo, es qe la PERSONALIDAD se hereda. No tan solo los rasgos, sé que la personalidad se hereda por un programa qe me obliaron a ver y qe era rre largo en Discovery Chanel, sobre la gestaicón y toda esa porqeria. Asi que ya ves. No es frecuente, pero hay casos en los que pasa, aun cuando los hijos no conocen a sus padre sni han mantenido un contacto con ellos.  
Sexto, lo de parecer estupidos a los personajes (:p) es que.. eso me influencio mi laddo maligno. Para mi si son unos imbéciles, pero bueno. Jajaja.  
Septimo. Oye, yo jamás dije que Harry sigue teniendo la conexión con Voldemort. Es más, no mencione ello en todo el Fic, que yo sé..  
Octavo. Lo de las parejas paralelas.. Oye, realmente me gusta centrarme en un apareja a la vez. Es más, mi idea era hacer de éste fic los puntos d evistas de otros de los personajes, además del Fic que estoii haciendo sobre esta historia (otro punto de vista de otro personaje. Adiivina de cual es leyendo el nombre con el qe aparesco,jejeje).  
Jajaja.  
Quisiera aclarar, porqe ahora que leo la contestacion parece qe estoii un poco enojada, pero no es así. Valoro mucho tus criticas, pero hay ciertas cosas en las qe yo creo.. parte de la esencia del fic. Asi que buenoo.  
De ahi en más, la aclaracion sexta, lo de que esta mal escrito el cambio de personalidad, te lo acepto. Lo sé, pero también quisiera decir que no es para que Hermione se qeda buena 8por ello la aclaracion del documental de dos horas.. y eso.  
De todas maneras, y habiendo aclarado ello, me alegra muchisimo que le hayas dado tal improtancia a mi historia. Me hace sentir bien. Y me gutan las criticas, intentaré tomarlas bien en cuenta, pero quise explicar lo que yo suponía que le daba la entidad a la historia.  
Nuevamente, muchas graxx x los comentariios.  
Lots of luv.  
Fioo. _

* * *

Cáp Cap. 16 (Segunda parte) Las flamas del bosque

El rubio miró hacia abajo, impaciente. Sentía un cosquilleo naciendo de sí, indudablemente estaba nervioso ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Había dado la promesa de encontrarla, cueste lo que cueste, y, sobre todo, eso se había prometido él. Pero estaba seguro de que la encontraría, la había visto miles de veces, la conocía hasta hartarse. La vio dormir, la vio sonreír, enojarse, reírse, la vio pura… Ésa chica, que lo volvía loco era la razón de su nerviosismo…

La puerta se abrió. Draco fijó sus ojos grises en la persona que acababa de entrar ¡Diablos, una diosa la envidiaría! Parecía un ángel, un ángel envuelto en un vestido que realzaba todas sus cualidades ¡Oh, qué magia, qué perfección expoliaba la chica en esos momentos! Su cara, tan hermosa, era conocida… Sus facciones, su boca… Ésa boca, tantas veces besada. Hermione expulsaba un brillo desconocido para él ésa noche. Sus hombros desnudos, y su cuerpo… Abrigado con ése vestido, que jamás podría igualar la belleza de la dueña. Sus manos ¿Por qué no las dejaba al descubierto? Sus augustas manos, en las que él podría perderse, una y otra vez… Su piel celestial, apenas retocada, parecía brillar… ¡Sus ojos! Apenas visibles, gracias a ésa maldita máscara, denotaban belleza, y relucían en la oscuridad. Su pelo, tan brillante cómo de costumbre… ¿Es que acaso ésa mujer jamás perdería el refulgir en su cabello? Cuándo inconsciente, la belleza que él expiraba al estar cercano a ella, le fortalecía… Ésa noche podría verla hasta gastar sus ojos, podría besarla hasta quemarse… Nadie se lo impediría, y menos aún la idiota de Pansy… La vio, caminar cerca suyo… El chico le sonrió, y le hizo parar. Sus manos tocaron las de ella, y le acariciaron. Venía sola, y, mientras le agarraba de su cintura, le susurró al oído

—Estás espléndida esta noche, Hermione —Ella sonrió

—¿Lo suficiente cómo para excitarte? —Dijo, oculta detrás de una sonrisa. Se había decidido en querer igualar a Pansy Parkinson, de cualquier manera, creía estar preparada para ello… Y, después de todo, lo quería, nada más que ésta era su excusa. Sin embargo, algo de nervios la embriagaba…

Entraron al salón, tomados del brazo. Casi no había nadie, sin embargo, eso era más acogedor que el gentío. Se dispusieron en un rincón. Los brazos del chico se deslizaron por el cuerpo de ella, hasta quedar aferrados a su cintura, los de ella subieron hasta el cuello de su amado

—De hecho, cómo dije, yo haré que ésta noche sea increíble —Le susurró al oído—¿Después de la medianoche, quieres? —El chico la miró intensamente

—Hermione… No sé… Pero… No te sientas obligada a hacer esto sólo porque te enteraste de lo de… —Ella lo miró, y puso un dedo en su boca

—Shh… No lo hago por eso, mi amor… —Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho— Lo hago porque lo quiero, porque te quiero… —Draco asintió levemente

—Pero que te lo haya dicho Pansy te ha influenciado…

—Puede ser. Pero ¿Deben ser todas las influencias malas? —Abrazó aún más al chico— Te quiero… mucho, Draco —Sus ojos se entrelazaron— No me canso de decirlo. Te amo… Mi cariño por ti es superlativo, no tienes idea de cuánto te añoro… Sin ti no tengo nada, mi amor… Nada —Le esbozó una sonrisa, tímida— Ah… Si supieras cuánta es la pasión que siento yo por ti… Pero ésta noche lo debes saber… Ésta noche, que quiero que quede en nuestra memoria… Es ésta la que recordaremos cuándo hablemos de nuestro pasado ¿No es increíble? Te amo… Y siendo así te doy algo que era propio… Pero más adelante, eso sí… —El rubio no decía nada, su mirada lo expresaba todo, aunque estuviera escondida… Le acarició una mejilla. Ya la gente había empezado a amontonarse, ya casi todo el mundo estaba presenta, y ellos envueltos en ésa nube de amor. La música era lenta, y sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, abrazados. Un suspiro desató una colección de besos… Sus labios, fieles el uno al otro, impulsaban a sus cuerpos a inclinarse, a ladear… La chica le agarraba del rostro, y el chico le rodeaba con sus brazos…

Un tanto alejadas de allí, estaba Pansy Parkinson e Issa Doreste, hablando

—¿Lo viste? Oh, Issa, por favor, dime que lo has visto

—No… No le veo…

—¿Y por qué no, si con mucho eres la más alta?

—¡No lo encuentro, Pansy! —Dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿No deberías renunciar ya a ése chico?

—¡Él…y…ésa…inmunda jamás me ganarán! ¡Soy persistente, y no me daré por rendida tan fácilmente! —Se cruzó de brazos— Seguro está con su asquerosa novia… Creí que le había sacado las ganas de seguir con él, pero no… Ni siquiera con ésa mentira… Pero ¡Cómo me gustaría que fuese verdad! Si así lo fuera… Le sacaría a Draco todo el día en cara… frente a ella, y así podrían romper… Pero no —Se cruzó de brazos— ¡Sigue vigilando, Issa! —Se mordió el labio— Si me entero que no vino al baile, que me ha dejado plantada para ir con ésa inmundicia…

—¡Creo que lo he encontrado! —Dijo Issa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Lo ves, allá? Está en medio de la pista… ese qué…

—No es Draco —Dijo enfurruñada Pansy— Es miles de veces más alto…

—¿La ves, Harry? —Preguntó un chico pelirrojo— Oh, dime por favor que la ves

—Eres más alto qué yo… ¿Por qué no la buscas tú? —Preguntó enfadado el azabache— Ya sabes… Mejor déjala tranquila

—¡No! Al menos… al menos la quiero apreciar un momento bajo la luz

—Estará con Malfoy… No te ilusiones demasiado

—¡No me importa! ¡La quiero ver, prendida o no de ése idiota! —Los puños del chico temblaban— Además, Malfoy, según me contó Ginny, vino con Pansy Parkinson

—No lo creas mucho… Mira, está allí —El moreno señaló con un dedo hacia un punto cercano a la mesa de comidas. Una chica con una máscara, pero que indudablemente era Pansy Parkinson. El pelirrojo ya cruzaba por la caterva, ya iba hacia la mesa de bocadillos. Le agarró por un hombro a la chica, y la aludida volteó para ver quién le llamaba

—¿Eres Pansy Parkinson?

—¡Aléjate! —Le dijo, al ver el color del pelo del muchacho— ¡Aléjate, inmundo traidor! ¡Vete!

—¿Qué tú no venías con Malfoy?

—¡Se supone…! —Sin embargo, había dado en las palabras— Se supone que debería ir con él, pero está con ésa…

—¿Está con Hermione?

—Sí… Con la otra inmunda…

—¿Dónde están?

—¡¡No lo sé!! ¡Ahora, vete, Weasley! —Dijo Pansy, alejándose— Cómo si mi velada no estuviera yendo lo bastante mal cómo para…

—Escucha ¿Lo quieres encontrar?

—¿A quién? ¿A Draco?

—Sí… A ése… Yo te puedo ayudar. Pero tú me tendrás que ayudar a buscar a Hermione —Los ojos de la muchacha denotaban su disconformidad, pero, finalmente, cedió

—Mira las cosas que hago por ése chico…

—Y las que yo por Hermione… —Habían resuelto encontrarlos, así qué, con sutileza, empezaron a escrutar cada rincón en la sala…

—Vamonos, Draco… —Dijo Hermione— Estoy harta de estar aquí, entre ésta gente… —Sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles, estáticos. Ambos seguían abrazados, así cómo sus sentimientos entrelazados

—Todavía no son las doce…

—¿Para qué quedarse aquí hasta tan tarde? Mira, aprecia todas las horas qué tenemos juntos…

—Quiero verte sin tu máscara

—Me la sacaría cuándo nos vayamos… Por favor… —El chico sonrió

—Si tú quieres… Vayámonos… —Le tomó de la mano, y sonrió. ¡Ésa piel! Ésa piel tan suave, que podía mover mundos… Cómo le agradaba sentirla escurrir en sus dedos… Sin embargo, ésta noche le sería toda suya… toda.

Se abrieron paso entre la acalorada multitud, y se disponían a salir del lugar, cuándo sintió voces que ella habría suplicado no oír

—No están por ninguna parte…

—Eso parece, señor inteligencia. Al parecer, tus dotes no reposan ni el intelecto ni en la riqueza…

—Cállate, bruja. Qué los esté buscando contigo no signifique que guarde mis opiniones acerca de ti —Hermione tiró la manga de Draco, y le susurró al oído

—Tenemos que escabullirnos… Pasar desapercibidos… Vamos… —El rubio la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo

—No… Mejor salgamos rápido… No nos verán, están distraídos… —El chico le tiró de la manga de la túnica, y la guió por entre la multitud. Ella le siguió, un tanto contrariada, pero algo salió mal. En una horrenda fracción de segundo, los ojos de Ronald Weasley se posaron en ella… Pero la puerta se cerró en ése mismo instante.

—Me vieron… —Dijo con un hilo de voz, y frunció el entrecejo— ¿Para qué tuvimos unos ex novios tan estúpidos?

—¿Te vieron? —El muchacho se mordió el labio— ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero corramos! Si nos encuentran aquí… —Casi podía sentir los gritos de Pansy, unidos junto con los de Ron… Ella agarró de la mano al rubio, y ambos empezaron a correr— ¿Pero hacia dónde vamos?

—¡No sé!

—Afuera… no podemos ir —Contestó su propia pregunta un poco agitada— ¿Pero dónde podemos escondernos para qué no nos encuentren?

—¿Sabes que? —Dijo el rubio, parando— No pienso esconderme de esos dos

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No sé

—No es que quiera que nos escondamos… Pero no quiero volver allí. Ya sabes por qué —Draco se encogió de hombros

—Tampoco estoy diciendo que volvamos al baile… —De repente, un sonido de pasos alejados rasgaron el silencio

—Lo que pasa es qué ellos no entienden ni entenderán. No hay manera humana de hacerle entender a Ronald Weasley que lo detesto… Al igual que a Pansy Parkinson. Son unos pesados…

—¿Crees qué no lo sé? Ambos son igual de estúpidos… Hablé con Pansy reiteradamente sin mérito alguno. Ya intenté explicarle con todos los métodos conocidos para el ser humano qué ya no la quiero… Pero al parecer, o no quiere entender, o es la persona más estúpida que conozco —Hermione agarró el brazo del chico

—Los oigo venir. Estoy harta. No puedo decirle una vez más a Ronald qué lo detesto sin gritarle… demasiado ¿Es qué no entienden, o creen qué sus personas nos harán separar? —Sin embargo, un sonido se escuchó. Era la voz de Pansy

—… ¿Estás seguro? No oigo nada… No creo que hayan…

—¡Silencio! ¿O quieres qué nos escuchen? —Hermione sacó su varita, e hizo un hechizo Muffliato

—¿Qué hacemos? —Dijo, mientras ambos empezaron a caminar acelerados

—De acuerdo… Ellos no entienden cuándo uno les dice…

—¿Y si vamos a _nuestra_ sala? —El chico frunció el entrecejo

—¿A qué te refieres con _nuestra_?

—Ya sabes… una de las primeras qué nos acogió en la privacidad…

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí. A ésa

—¿No crees que sería demasiado obvio para ellos…?

—A menos qué sepan exactamente con qué palabras abrimos la sala —El chico se encogió de hombros

—Cómo tu quieras.

Ya habían llegado al séptimo piso, cuándo las voces llegaron a sus oídos nuevamente…

—…que se han ido para afuera

—¡No, por Merlín, aquí están!

—Sé que a él no le gusta venir por aquí…

—¿Y qué importa? Yo la encontré merodeando por aquí muchas veces —Afortunadamente, entraron en silencio al aula cuándo los sonidos aumentaron el volumen. Los ojos de la muchacha rodearon el contorno de la habitación

—Es hermoso, Draco ¿Qué le pediste?

—Ah, eso es secreto —Comentó sonriendo. Ella se desplazó hasta un sillón— A que no adivinas… —Hermione sonrió

—Hum… No tengo idea… —El chico se sentó junto a ella, y se recostó, mirándola intensamente

—No, adivina… —Ella alargó el rostro, y sonrió

—No me pidas eso…

—Entonces no te lo diré, y quedarás con la duda para siempre… —Ella rió por lo bajo

—Pediste… algo que… me haga feliz —El chico ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo

—No… —Ella miró para arriba, dónde el techo desaparecía tras un domo

—Es… extraño —Dijo ella— Una cúpula… ¿Qué se supone qué…?

—No sé… Yo no pedí una cúpula… —Ella se encogió de hombros

—¿Pediste un santuario de amor? —El chico arrugó la frente mientras se reía

—No sé qué es eso… pero bueno…

—¿No?

—Para nada… —Ella sonrió— Jamás lo adivinarás

—Bueno… Es qué si miras para arriba, parece el techo de una iglesia

—Tal vez la sala ande mal…

—O tal vez pediste un santuario de amor y no me lo quieres decir

—Dudo que la sala haya podido interpretar eso… Y no te mentiría…

—Ja. Bueno… entonces no tengo idea… —Ella imitó a su novio, y se recostó en el sillón— De cualquier manera… Cuándo crezcamos, aún me seguiré preguntando ¿Qué es lo que pidió Draco? Y algún día, después de que te hostigue demasiado, me lo dirás

—No… No te lo diré, lo tendrás que adivinar —Ella sonrió

—Entonces beberás Veritaserum, y así lo confesarás

—No, porque llevaré conmigo un antídoto

—Bueno… de alguna manera me lo dirás, y entonces yo volveré a mi antiguo colegio, y confirmaré tus palabras

—No, eso no pasará

—Sí, eso pasará

—No

—Sí…

—No

—Sí —Ella rió— Parecemos estúpidos

—No…, somos estúpidos —Hermione asintió

—Indudablemente lo somos… Pero yo no era así, vos me mal influenciaste

—Entonces es recíproco

—Si tú lo dices… —Ella se acomodó un poco más en el sillón, y notó qué hacía frío— Diablos, mi amor ¿No podías pedir una chimenea?

—No se supone que haga frío

—¿Y entonces? —Ella miró inquieta hacia la puerta, pero no estaba abierta

—El frío viene desde arriba

—Es ésa maldita cúpula ¿Para qué la pediste?

—Yo no la…

—Es broma… —La sala tenía dos pisos, el de arriba confluenciaba con el cimborio— ¿Qué habrá allá arriba?

—No sé…

—Vamos a ver… Sí entra frío debe estar abierto… Y si es así, me deberás, si o sí, decir qué es lo que pediste…

—¿Para qué quieres fijarte si está abierta, o no? —Ella le miró

—Bueno… si tu pereza es tal qué no quieres subir unos cuántos escalones… Voy yo —Se levantó, y se dispuso a subir, cuándo escuchó las voces de unas personas…

—¡Entra!

—¡No podemos entrar si no sabemos qué es lo que pidieron!

—¡Inténtalo!

—No seas idiota, Parkinson…

—¡No me faltes el respeto, Weasley!

—Fue un halago… —Se escuchó un estallido

—Draco, júrame qué pediste que ellos no entren…—El rubio asintió

—Sí… no podrán… —Su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de los otros

—¡¡Estúpida, eso es lo que eres!!

—¿Y tú? Eres un imbécil, un subordinado, un pobre, un…

—¡Cállate! Tenía que saber qué la única persona que puede amar así al imbécil de Malfoy debe de ser igual de estúpida

—…inmundo traidor, un asqueroso pelirrojo qué…

—¿Quieres callarte y pensar cómo podemos entrar? —Hermione suspiró

—Ojalá se volvieran mudos, los dos —Draco sonrió

—Ven aquí… —Ella sonrió y recordó el frío

—¿No puedes pedir algo caliente? —Ella rió, mientras se tapaba su boca— Me refiero a…

—Ya sé a qué te refieres, descuida —Hermione se sonrojó, mientras reía por lo bajo

—Bueno… ¿No puedes?

—No es necesario, te tengo a vos —Ella se preguntó cuán coloradas podían verse sus mejillas en ése momento, sin embargo, una sonrisa nació para ocultarlas

—No… hablando en serio… Me estoy congelando hasta los huesos…

—Ven para aquí, y no te congelaras —Ella lo observó, y desistió

—Bien, Draco… —Caminó hacia el sillón y le miró— De todas maneras te lo debo…

—¿Cómo?

—Por todo lo que hiciste… —Se recostó en el sillón, levantó la mirada— Te quiero, si no fuera por ti… Seguramente seguiría durmiendo debajo del agua… —Draco sonrió

—Una sirena…

—Sí, nada más que las sirenas pueden vivir bajo el agua. Yo no.

—Si tenías sueño ¿Por qué recurriste al suicidio? —Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió

—Porque _debía_ bañarme… Estaba cubierta de arena, de sal, de… ¡De todo!

—Eres una sirena suicida

—Sí… soy una suicida… —Se acomodó sobre el regazo de Draco

—Pero eres una muy bonita

—¿En serio? Las sirenas son horribles

—Bueno… no todas

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, las que yo conozco

—Y la que yo conozco es bastante bonita

—Ah, pero es suicida

—¿Y qué? Lo mismo resplandece de hermosura

—Ja… Pero no le gusta el mar

—¿No le gusta el mar? Entonces es una sirena suicida loca

—Si es suicida, seguro que está loca. Y no le gusta el mar del norte

—A nadie le gusta… Entonces no está tan loca

—¿Realmente? Se perdió allí horas y horas hasta que vio a su novio, y le alegró el día

—Pero terminó en un intento de suicidio

—Sí, pero era porque su novio se le fue

—Bueno… ¿Le echas la culpa a su novio?

—No, porque es alguien muy atento, y la cosa más atrayente qué ella conoció

—¿La cosa?

—Sí, una cosita…

—¿Una cosa?

—Bueno… el chico

—Así está mejor… Él también piensa que ella es la cosa más hermosa que vio en toda su vida, y la ama más que a nada

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno… entonces es recíproco

—Sí, así es… —Le acarició una mejilla— Él la ama

—Ella también… Y mucho… Daría lo que sea por él, y justamente quiere hacer algo con él esta noche…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?

—Algo que ella recordará para siempre… —Recostó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos— Sólo debe esperar que el sopor se disipe

—¿Estás segura, Hermione?

—La sirena suicida y loca me lo contó. Descuida

—Pero… No sé…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque no quisiera qué te sientas obligada a hacer algo qué no quieres

—Pero yo lo quiero

—Sólo porque Pansy te m… lo contó

—Oh, ésa es solo la excusa

—¿Es qué necesitabas una excusa?

—Sí… Ahora calla, no me harás cambiar de parecer, y sé qué lo quieres

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Ése "sentimiento" arde en tu pecho ¿O no? En Navidad, por ejemplo… Me intentaste sacar los breteles de mi camisón ¿No lo recuerdas? Pues ésta noche podrás… —Draco la contempló

—No hay que planear nada… Sí se da, se dará —Ella lo abrazó

—Mientras tanto… —Se acerco un poco más— Disfrutemos aunque no sea más qué con nuestra vieja diversión.

Sin embargo, los besos se convirtieron en algo más, al igual que las caricias, y pronto, el plan de la muchacha se había convertido en realidad. Habían pasado un par de horas, entonces ellos habían culminado. Ella se protegía del frío con el vestido, que era usado cómo edredón común para ambos

—Cierra los ojos —Le decía el chico

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó, sonriente.

—Sólo ciérralos… —Ella obedeció, y sintió el peso de la palma de la mano rozar su piel

—Oh, tocar tu piel… —Dijo— Me encantas

—Al igual que tú, en tu todo… Te amo, te amo ahora más que nunca… Ay, Draco… —Abrazó al muchacho— Te amo un montón… Eres… tanto para mí, oh, Draco, no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, no tienes idea de cómo te adoro

—¿Adorar? No, mi amor, no me adores… es alejado. Ven, querámonos… Sólo eso… —Ella acomodó la cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chico

—Te amo, demasiado… Insanamente —El sonrió— Me haces sentir tantas cosas, te quiero, te quiero mucho

—Al igual qué yo…

—Sí, pero yo te quiero más

—No, yo

—¡No, yo! —Dijo riéndose ella— Realmente… el amor ataca al cerebro —Se acomodó un poco más— ¿Qué hora será?

—No tengo idea

—Bah, no importa —Le acarició la mano— No me separé nunca de ti, descuida —Ella sonrió— Nunca, lo prometo.

Los días pasaban, y su relación realmente iba en mejora. Cuándo finalmente salieron de la Sala Multipropósito, se encontraron con Pansy y con Ronald todavía peleando. Tuvieron el cuidado de escabullirse silenciosamente para qué no sean vistos. Hubiera resultado evidente lo que había pasado allí adentro, y lo querían mantener cómo su bello secreto… Al día siguiente, tocaron el tema del bosque una vez más, y una vez más ella se sintió furiosa ¿Por qué le debía de dar una tarea tan difícil a, precisamente, Draco?

—Así que inculparemos a Hagrid —Dijo en un susurro imperceptible ella— E intentaremos obligar a hacer fuego antes de que hagas eso ¿Así?

—Sí… El problema ¿Qué hacemos para intentar obligarlo a…?

—No sé… Sigue haciendo frío ¿No podemos obligarlo a salir, y luego cerrar su casa…? No, tiene fuerza bruta, por lo que podría abrir la puerta…

—Tal vez… Si hacemos que las llamas de su chimenea crezcan…

—¡Sí! —Pero Draco le dijo "Baja la voz"— Bueno, perdona. Con un hechizo, hacemos crecer las llamas… Porque ése día hará mucho frío… Y cómo su casa es de madera… ¡Te ayudará mucho en ello! —Draco le indicó con una seña que su volumen de voz todavía no era el indicado—Tal vez Hagrid _sí_ inicie el fuego

—Pero ¿No crees que sería demasiado obvio si, después de días y días con la chimenea encendida, justo ése día las lamas se incrementaran?

—No sé… Bueno, elijamos un día en el qué haga frío

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí… Bueno, hay que arriesgarse a que salga bien

—No sé…

—Vamos… Qué lo inicie él al fuego, y nosotros no tendremos nada qué ver —No se dieron cuenta, pero al estar en público, había un gran riesgo de ser escuchados… Un muchacho pelirrojo, qué acechaba a la chica desde ya hace muchos días, estaba escuchando la conversación, sumiso en una especie de decepción. Pero ni Hermione ni Draco se dieron cuenta de ello

—No sé…

—Es el plan perfecto ¿Porqué no ha de gustarte?

—Porque muchas cosas pueden salir mal

—Muchas cosas pueden salir mal de cualquier manera, siempre habrá contras, recuérdalo

—Ya lo sé

—¿Entonces? Oh, mi amor… Hay riesgos y hay que afrontarlos. Cómo la noche de la Mascarada ¿Recuerdas?

—Es diferente, Hermione…

—Oh, Draco —Le acarició el rostro— Yo sé que todo nos saldrá perfecto…

Al día siguiente, hacía más frío, pero no lo suficiente cómo para actuar ¿Por qué no habían hecho esto en Enero, o en Diciembre? La ola de frío que sacudía a Inglaterra era atípica y no duraría mucho, a pesar de qué fuera un país con temperaturas bajas. Hermione le dijo a Draco que tal vez ése era su último día para actuar

—No… Dejémoslo así, sirena suicida —Dijo sonriéndole— Esperemos

—No quiero que te haga nada, Draco… Te amo mucho cómo para verte mal. Quiero qué lo hagas, de una manera u otra

—Pero hoy no, Hermione, hoy no.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró al piso. No quería creer que su amor peligraba _nuevamente_. Miró hacia fuera, no nevaba, pero el frío reinaba el ambiente notablemente. Vio una cabecera pelirroja mirando fijamente hacia el lugar dónde estaban, entonces Ronald bajó la cabeza, pero algo le pasaba… Cómo si… ¿Se estuviera avergonzando de alguien? ¿De ella? ¿Por lo pasado en la Mascarada o porque había escuchado algo?

No obstante, lo descubrió después.

Ella caminaba hacia la Sala Común, Draco se había quedado arriba, hablando con sus amigos, pero ésa era la excusa para no tener que planear nada. Él quería la paz y la tranquilidad, al igual que ella, pero ella sabía que a veces la paz y la tranquilidad vienen envueltas en un papel extraño. Iba resuella en sus propios pensamientos, cuándo sintió la voz de alguien llamándola. Una voz qué conocía muy bien, y qué la sacaba de quicio.

—¡Hermione!

—¿Qué quieres, Ronald? —Dijo fría

—Quiero hablarte de algo… Pero es algo serio

—Si es lo del baile… No quiero escucharte

—No es sobre eso. Es sobre otra cosa —Sintió cómo su estómago se estrujaba repentinamente

—¿Sobre qué cosa quieres hablar?

—Ven y te enterarás —Cómo no tenía otra opción, lo siguió hasta un rincón— Hermione —Empezó él, dubitativo— Sé que no debería estar haciéndolo, pero… Te escuché hablando con Malfoy

—¿Hace falta qué te diga qué…?

—No. Juro qué dejaré de hacerlo si me eres sincera

—Habla —Dijo, sabiendo qué si ella contestaba "Soy sincera" no le creerían

—Bueno… Escuché toda su conversación, completa, y estoy seguro que escuché correctamente… Y… Espero no haberlo hecho, porque…

—Ve al grano

—Bueno… Los escuché hablando sobre algo relacionado con un incendio en el bosque, y Hagrid

—¿Qué? Oh, por Merlín, Ronald Weasley, tienes el mejor oído que he conocido. Eres increíble… No puedo creer que… ¿Recuerdas la vez en la qué creíste qué yo y Draco habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez? ¿No te dejó una moraleja? ¿No crees que deberías creerla más a tu mente qué a tu oído?

—Hermione, te dije qué espero qué sea mentira…

—Ron, siendo sincero ¿Crees realmente eso de mí? Sé que no soy la misma, pero ése es el colmo…

—No sé, Hermione, no tengo idea… Sólo sé qué… Me decepcionaría de ti si lo hicieras…

Al día siguiente, las bajas temperaturas se superaron a sí mismas. Ambos sabían qué ése era el día indicado, y ni siquiera Draco podía poner una excusa para no actuar. Ella no sabía si quería que sucediese o no, sólo que quería que no lo pasase nada a Draco.

Se encontró con el rubio en la Sala Común. Habían hablado sobre la conversación mantenida con el pelirrojo, pero no sabían qué hacer. Resaltaba el hecho de que él no le había creído a ella, por lo qué ya les había contado a Potter, y a su hermana. Y hasta tal vez a McGonogall

—Estoy segura qué no le dijo a la directora, pero también estoy segura de que le dijo a sus amiguitos —Le había asegurado la noche anterior. Ése día, el día clave, tendrían qué pensar en algo para distraerlos mientras el rubio hacía lo que tenía qué hacer. Ella se había ofrecido para acompañarlo, pero él dijo qué le ayudaría más que distraiga a esos tres.

Así qué ¿Cómo los distraería? Ése era su problema, y ambos tenían que pensar en cosas más importantes. Draco había asegurado que tenía todo preparado, qué sabía a qué hora del día lo tenía qué hacer, cuándo y cómo entrar, cómo salir, y en qué momento entrar al bosque, pero no estaba segura de dejarlo enfrentar todo esto sola.

—Hoy es el día —Le dijo en un susurro cuándo se encontraron cara a cara

—Sí. Hoy es. —Dijo con una expresión que denotaba temor— Sólo espero que todo salga bien —Comentó cómo quién no quiere la cosa

—Oh, Draco, todo saldrá bien. Te prometo qué el trío no se enterará… —Dijo sonriendo— Sé qué todo estará bien —Le acarició el brazo— A propósito ¿Cuándo lo harás?

—Después de la comida. Si no estoy presente, resultaría demasiado sospechoso, pero me las arreglaré para estar afuera antes que todo el mundo —Ella lo miró entristecida

—¿En serio no puedo acompañarte?

—No, Herm…, no puedes. Debes hacer eso, si no…, es más riesgoso

—Sí, ya sé… Pero… —Suspiró— Te quiero, Draco —Le besó la frente— Mucho— Acarició un poco el cabello rubio del chico

—Yo también, Herm…, mucho.

Subieron a desayunar, y terminaron de planear todo. Ella, en el momento en qué ambos terminaran de comer, tenía que salir, más o menos después qué el rubio. Vagar por los lugares que supondría en los que deberían de estar el trío, y luego distraerlos (El cómo todavía era un problema). Cuándo el rubio se hiciera de crecer las llamas, debería de entrar inmediatamente al bosque a buscar la "señal" qué indicaría dónde estaría la piedra. Luego de eso, volvería, y ambos intentarían utilizarla para poder devolverle la vida a Narcisa (Draco en serio quería volverla a ver), pero hasta allí se habían quedado. Cómo era Sábado, sería un poco más complicado, puesto a que los estudiantes abarrotaban los terrenos del castillo…

Finalmente, llego el almuerzo. Draco estaba pálido. Estuvo en silencio, aunque ella le intentó hablar muchas veces. No probó bocado, y ella lo miró

—¿Puedes jurarme qué estás bien? —Le dijo, sonriente pero preocupada

—No… No pasa nada. Me tengo que ir

—Pero todavía no salió nadie, mi amor. No debes ser tan obvio…

—Entran y salen personas

—Sólo entran, Draco —Le dijo— Tranquilízate mi amor, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro

—Es qué no sé… No sé si todo saldrá… Cómo lo planeamos

—Draco, vas a ver que todo estará bien. Te quiero… ¿Ves? Acaban de salir dos muchachas. Te dejo ir —El chico se puso aún más pálido, y se mordió el labio, ella le acarició la cabellera, y le besó— Vas a ver cómo todo va a terminar bien.

El chico salió, y nadie prestó atención a ello. Hermione tarareó una canción en voz baja para poder tranquilizarse… Fijaba, de vez en cuándo, la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Los tres estaban allí, todavía sentados, conversando. El pelirrojo miraba continuamente hacia fuera, nervioso. Él sabía lo que pasaría, y estaba atento. Ella esperaba que no hubiera hablado, que los otros dos todavía no supieran anda, pero o estaba garantizado. Es más, lo que sería más probable decaía en la posibilidad de qué los otros dos supieran. Y eso arruinaría muchas cosas. Ella sabía que podía distraer al pelirrojo, y hasta tal vez a Potter, pero no a la Ginny…

Los tres se levantaron simultáneamente, Ronald seguía hablando, y mirando hacia fuera continuamente. Ella también se paró, y se fue hacia la puerta de salida antes que ellos. Procuraba que no pareciera planeado, así que caminó lentamente en los pasillos, expectante. ¿Y qué pasaba si no los lograba distraer? ¿Qué pasaría si algo salía mal y ella se quedaba sin argumentos para seguir reteniéndolos? Había que pensar en algo, rápido ¿Qué cosa se transformaría en una red? ¿Qué cosa podría atraparlos? Por lo único que se detendrían sería por algo más fuerte que la situación, o una conversación reveladora… Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar con ellos abiertamente, o a afrontarlos, ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Mentir de vuelta? Pero ¿Una mentira era lo suficiente cómo para retenerlos? Dependía de qué tipo de mentira, no pararían por una sandez. ¿Y si retenía a uno de ellos? Sólo a uno, y eso los retendría a todos ¿O no? No… Sin embargo, escuchó sus voces cercanas, por lo qué tuvo que pensar rápido en lo que iba a decir. Los vio pasar a su lado, y empezó a acelerar el paso para pararlos

—Esperen —Dijo, un tanto nerviosa. Ellos voltearon cuándo la escucharon, y fue, para su sorpresa, Ronald Weasley el primero que habló

—¿Qué quieres? —Le sorprendió la indiferencia de su voz

—Oh, ¿Tienen un minuto? Tengo que hablarles sobre algo importante

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó Ginny Weasley

—Oh, sólo vengan, por favor

—Pero ¿Qué nos quieres decir?

—Es… Una confesión… —Arrugó la frente

—¿Una confesión?

—Eeh… Sí… Evidentemente eso dije —¿Por qué no había pensado mejor lo que iba a decir?— Y, por favor, es sumamente importante lo que les diré, así que… Acompáñenme

—¿Por qué no nos lo dices aquí? —Preguntó el pelirrojo

—¿Por qué te debía acompañar hace unos días? Vamos, por favor

—El tema es qué no se si confiar en ti…

—Por lo que les diré. Por favor, chicos, se los pido yo… —La chica rodeó con los ojos, y la miró

—De acuerdo, vamos. Si con eso logras reducir el tamaño de tu nariz… —Ella asintió, y los condujo hacia un lugar más o menos alejado de la puerta

—Escúchenme… Eeh… Ginny, yo sé que tú sabes qué, cómo me lo aclaraste hace algunos días, he mentido en Navidad.

—¿En qué mentiste? —Preguntó ella levantando una ceja

—No te hagas la ignorante, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero… —Dijo ella, con miedo

—Dejaré que tu hables ¿En qué nos mentiste?

—Bien… Empecemos porque yo… les dije que, prácticamente, Draco me había obligado a permanecer en su casa—Dijo ¿Escuchaba lo que decía? Normalmente hubiera hecho caso a su mente, pero ahora estaba tan nerviosa por el paradero de su rubio que ignoró a su razón— Fui para allí intencionalmente ¿Saben? Lo quiero mucho, sólo que me da muchísima vergüenza aceptarlo

—¿Lo amas? —Preguntó la pelirroja

—Sí, lo amo. Muchísimo… No les dije, porque me daba vergüenza

—Sí… Creo que me lo habías dicho… en la enfermería. Pero no recuerdo mucho sobre ése día

—Oh, si, creo que te lo dije —Ella miró para abajo. Les había mentido sobre todo, pero ¿Qué mentira era la más prescindible?

—Pero eso ya lo sabíamos ¿Sólo para decirnos esto viniste?

—No… Tal vez haya omitido cosas en la historia —¿Qué cosas? Oh, por Merlín, no tenía idea de lo que decía

—¿Qué cosas omitiste? —Preguntó el azabache, mirándola fijamente. A ella no le agradó que la mirar así, después de todo, había facciones en ella que no pertenecían precisamente a su madre

—Oh, verán… Primero, yo no… Yo… —Cerró los ojos y miró para abajo _¡Rápido, o si no desconfiarán de tu veracidad!_ Pensó— Bueno… Creo que habría que rescribir gran parte de la historia. A decir verdad, yo creo que me salteé pequeños detalles que implicaron una influencia sobre el por qué soy yo así ahora, y no antes… Y sobre mis cambios anímicos repentinos… Ésa noche, mientras yo leía, sí, sí vino Draco a buscarme… Pero no le hizo falta ningún hechizo para que yo lo acompañara… Yo… Yo… Le seguí la corriente, porque… Se tiró al piso, llorando, diciéndome que él quería que le acompañara… Al séptimo piso… —_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Se preguntaba _¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Preguntó la pelirroja, y ella se sonrojó

—Si quiero decirles la verdad, debo sincerar todo, hasta las sandeces ¿O no? —Ella rodeó con los ojos, y le dijo:

—Cómo tu quieras, pero no tenemos todo el día

—Ni yo… Pero lo mismo —Suspiró— Lo quiero mucho

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—No sé… Es que… Cuándo vino y me lo dijo, no le pude decir "no"… Era inevitable. Tenías razón en lo que pensabas, yo lo amo…

—Ya te dije qué, si lo confesabas o no, yo ya lo sabía

—Era inevitable, porque no lo podía disimular

—Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste de su casa?

—No soportaba el ambiente, y… Bueno… Sinceramente necesitaba escapar… A veces pierdo el control de lo que hago, y no quiero permanecer en el mismo lugar. Además, para ser sincera, les extrañaba y necesitaba decirles lo que pasaba, no me podía quedar callada

—No te creo eso de qué nos extrañabas

—Bueno… Aunque les parezca increíble, necesitaba verlos, y todo ello… Y necesitaba decirles qué pasaba, porque era algo qué yo no podía guardar…

—Podías guardarlo perfectamente. Sé que te guardas muchas cosas

—Bueno, eso acabará de una buena vez hoy…

—No me interesan los pequeños detalles, Hermione. Quiero que me respondas una pregunta, qué la haré clara ¿Por qué nos evitas, por qué nos odias? Y no tan sólo a nosotros, te comportas exactamente igual que Malfoy. Desprecias a todos los amigos de _muggles_, y si se te nota ¿Es qué acaso quieres honrar a tu madre?.

—No, nada de eso. A ninguno de mis dos padres… Pero… No sé, tal vez el hechizo esté mal

—No. No está mal. Eso no se lleva en la sangre…

—Aunque no lo creas, sí. Las actitudes se heredan, a veces. La personalidad, de vez en cuándo… Así que… Tal vez sea eso lo qué me influencia así. No me di cuenta, te juro qué no me di cuenta —Miró hacia abajo

—¿O sea que tú estúpida excusa es esa?

—¡Ésa es la pura verdad! —Y sí, era verdad. Su personalidad era así— Yo… últimamente dejé de hacerme el hechizo porque me harté. Aunque intento ser normal… Bueno, intento permanecer en mi antigua normalidad

—No creo eso de las personalidades —Dijo Potter— Conozco a varias personas, y tú también, que deberían de ser así por herencia, y no lo son

—¿Y qué importa? Dije que a veces las personalidades se heredan, y créeme qué son fuertes sus dos personalidades… —Se mordió el labio. Ahora sí estaba siendo sincera

—Bueno… Supongamos qué eso sea cierto. ¿Por qué te dejaste de hacer el hechizo? ¿Es acaso qué la vagancia es tanta qué prefieres volverte…?

—No. Pero me estoy olvidando, o lo pospongo…

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Por qué (Y sé sincera) nos mientes?

—Por la vergüenza —Respondió, indiferente— Es simple

—O sea, ¿Tú nos mientes por la simple razón que tienes aprensión a la verdad?

—Algo así…

—Es algo muy impropio de ti —Dijo el pelirrojo

—Oh… Es que tal vez no hice bien el hechizo

—¿Tan difícil es? ¿O no te lo quieres hacer?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Ella la miró con suspicacia y contestó

—No lo sé… —Miró hacia abajo, insegura— ¿Me puedes responder lo siguiente? —Hermione levantó la mirada

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tienes idea del porqué no recuerdo nada de la noche en la que conversamos en la enfermería?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Bueno… Gran parte sí… Pero después… No

—No tengo idea… —Contestó ella— ¿Por qué crees que yo lo sabría?

—Ella cree eso porque lo recuerda exactamente igual cómo cuándo alguien te modifica la memoria —Dijo de repente Potter

—Yo no tengo nada qué ver —Se defendió ella— Y no sé porqué no lo recuerdas, Ginny

—Te dije qué quería que fueses sincera —¿Dónde diablos estaba Draco? ¿Tanto tiempo le ocuparía ello?— Bueno, eso no nos quieres decir, y así insistamos no nos dirás la verdad ¿Nos puedes explicar exactamente por qué escapaste? No creo eso de qué era porque estabas mal…

—Eran tiempos depresivos. Quería irme, muchas veces le digo qué quisiera escaparme con él… No volver. No tienen idea de cuánta presión tengo…

—¿Presión? ¿Qué tipo de presión? ¿Por qué tienes presión? —No se había esperado eso ¡Lo que hacía por su rubio preferido!

—Bueno… La presión qué… La presión qué uno puede tener cuándo siente qué todo ha acabado, y no lo puede arreglar

—Me parece demasiado melodramático para ti

—No me creas, no vine a qué me crean, vine para serles sincera

—Entonces sélo

—¿Por qué debo mentirles?

—No lo sabemos y en eso estamos pensando todo el día… Porque no tenemos idea de por qué te querrías cambiar de bando, ocultarnos varias cosas, mentirnos continuamente, evitarnos, tratarnos mal… Dime ¿Cuáles son los motivos que te llevan a ser así? ¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo qué eso está bien?

—Nada me dice qué eso está bien, lo hago inconscientemente

—Antes no lo hacías inconscientemente ¿Por qué tu inconsciente ha cambiado?

—Sabes perfectamente qué desde el momento en el cuál me despojaron de mi ser, ya no soy la misma. Mi subconsciente se evaporó junto con mi antigua imagen…

—Hablando de imagen… —Dijo el azabache— Dime, hay algo qué hace mucho tiempo nos inquieta… —Pero su voz fue eclipsada por unos gritos que venían desde afuera. Uno de los bulliciosos dijo "¡El bosque! ¡El bosque en llamas!" Entonces, Ronald la señaló

—¡¡Tú!! ¡Maldita cínica! ¡Todo es tú culpa! —Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y se mordió el labio— ¡Tú y Malfoy tienen algo qué ver! ¡Ustedes dos lo planearon! —Ella lo agarró

—¡No le digas a nadie! ¡Sobre todo no le digas a McGonogall!

—¡¡Tú no me manejas, perra!! ¡No te haré caso, nunca más! ¿¿Por qué lo hiciste??

—¡No es lo qué tu crees, Ron! ¡Draco no tiene nada qué ver! —Él rió

—¡O sea, por favor! ¡Los escuché hablar! ¡Y no me toques, puta!

—¿¿Y qué querías que haga?? —Preguntó, casi al borde del llanto— ¡Él, ése asqueroso maldito, lo obligó! —Por un momento casi todo se detuvo a su alrededor ¿Qué importaba si le decía, ahora, la verdad? Ya nada importaba, él sabía que Draco estaba involucrado y deberían escapar… Los dos… Los gritos de las personas la mareaban, pero no importaba

—¿¿De quién hablas?? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo, zarandeándola— ¿¿A quién te refieres??

—¡¡Me refiero a ése ser, maldito qué es mi padre!! —Dijo, explotando. No pensaba lo que decía, y sólo quería excusar al rubio, excusarlo de todo. Los tres estaban paralizados, a pesar de qué todos gritaban y corrían a su alrededor, arrebujados en el verdadero pandemónium

—¿A quién te refieres? —Preguntó de repente Potter, estaba helado

—¡¡Me refiero al Señor de las Tinieblas!! —Gritó ella, envuelta en llantos— ¡¡No le digan a McGonogall que Draco tuvo qué ver con esto!!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó de repente Ronald Weasley

—¡¡Qué a Draco lo obligó Voldemort a hacer esto!!

—¿¿A qué te refieres con "tu padre"?

—¡¡Él lo es!! ¡¡Él lo es!! ¡¡Pero no le digan a nadie sobre los autores del incendio!! ¡¡No le digan a nadie sobre Draco!!

—¿¿Cómo qué es tu padre?? —Preguntó el azabache, pálido

—¡¡Voldemort es mi padre!! ¡¡Él lo obligó a Draco a hacer lo que hizo!! ¡¡No es la culpa de mi rubio, es toda la culpa de él!! ¡¡Por favor, no le digan a McGonogall!! —El pelirrojo la miró con asco, y se apartó de ella, pero ninguno de los otros dos reaccionaban

—Estás delirando —Fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry— Él no puede ser tu padre, y no ha vuelto… Lo hubiera sentido

—¡¡Él está vivo!! ¡¡Y soy su hija!! ¡¡Soy la única que podía hacerlo revivir, aunque lo hice inconscientemente!! ¿¿Quieres la prueba?? ¡¡Mírame a los ojos, Harry!! ¡¡Sólo hazlo!! —Él la miró, y apartó los ojos de inmediato, con repulsión

—Tus ojos… Tienen algo rojo…

—¿¿Nunca notaste algo en mis facciones idénticas a él cuándo joven? ¿Nunca te fijaste bien en mí? ¡¡Pues ahora hazlo!! —Dijo, y mientras se debatía en salir corriendo para matarse o ir a salvar a su novio, los chicos la miraron cómo si fuera un bicho raro, con asco… Ella, sin decir más, se fue corriendo para encontrarse con Draco. Sintió qué la seguían, pero en su estado anímico, pudo correr más que los tres. Llegó afuera, y miró cómo las flamas inundaban al cielo, impregnándolo de un color negro. A pesar de qué el calor calcinaba, ella fue hacia el límite, y se adentró, completamente consciente de qué su amado podría estar muerto en ése mismo momento.

No pensaba, el dolor qué residía en su pecho era innegable, se había enraizado en su garganta ¡Draco, dónde estas! ¿Dónde te escondiste, oh, Draco? Lo buscó, sondeó cada rincón, mientras podía sentir cómo el calor la abrazaba y la chamuscaba. Saltó y esquivó los troncos ardientes, evitó a los animales chillones, pero no lo encontraba…

Sus lágrimas no lograban apagar el incendio… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no lo veía? El bosque era tan grande… Y él probablemente seguía buscando la piedra…

Algo brillaba entre lo amarillo. Algo de un color verde ¿Qué era? La luz verde parecía flotar en la inmensidad, traspasaba el humo… _Y se movía_… Fue corriendo hacia allí, tal vez eso la guiaría…

Un momento, alguien cargaba el destello… Veía su silueta en medio de las llamas y el humo… Se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, venía corriendo…

—¡¡DRACO!! ¡¡Draco!! ¿¿Eres tú?? —Preguntó ella

—¿¿Hermione?? ¿¿Hermione?? ¡¡Sí, soy yo!! —Ella lo abrazó, y sintió cómo algo fresco la calmaba, a pesar del calor emitido por el bosque.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?

—¡Estoy perfecto! Sólo un poco quemado ¿Y tú?

—Preocupada por ti… Pero nada más… Vamos, salgamos —Lo tomó de la mano— ¿La encontraste, verdad?

—¡Sí, la tengo en la mano! —Contestó éste, pues el ruido los ensordecía

—¡Te tengo malas noticias, amor! —Dijo ésta— ¡El idiota de Weasley sabe qué eres tú!

—¡Ya me lo imaginaba!

—¿¡Y qué harás!? —Esquivaron juntos un pedazo de tronco de árbol que caía envuelto en llamas

—¡Supongo qué no volver a aquí!

—¡Te enjuiciarían por esto, Draco! ¡Somos mayores de edad! ¡Piensa en eso!

—¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero antes de pensar en ello debemos saber cómo se utiliza esta cosa!

—¿¡No se supone qué vos sabías!?

—¡No! ¡Yo simplemente leí la historia!

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿¡Qué se supone qué debemos hacer!?

—¡No tengo la más mínima idea! ¡Pero lo descubriremos! —Doblaron y vieron la luz del sol. El ambiente sofocaba demasiado, y ella empezó a agitarse, por lo que empezaron a buscar la salida con mayor rapidez

—¿¡A dónde iremos cuándo salgamos!? —Preguntó ella

—¡A nuestra sala! —Contestó el chico, sonriendo. Ella asintió, y ambos doblaron hacia la derecha… Vieron un resplandor de luz, y corrieron aún más fuerte. Estaban cerca de la salida. Lo sentía… De repente, volvieron sus cabezas hacia atrás, y vieron cómo el humo y el fuego se alzaban detrás suyo. Sintieron un escalofrío, y el viento que golpeaba contra su cara… Estaban a salvo.

No quedaba nadie en los terrenos del colegio, y ellos tuvieron que correr desesperadamente hacia el castillo. Se abalanzaron hacia la puerta de entrada, corrieron tanto qué sintieron cómo sus piernas lloraban a gritos. Subieron las escaleras una vez adentro, y llegaron hasta el séptimo piso en un instante. Abrieron las puertas, y pidieron que nadie entrase. Interrumpieron en la sala, y ella miró al chico, mientras se tiraban alimón en un sillón

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos? —Ella extendió la mano

—Dámela, la veré y te diré qué hacer… Eso espero… —El chico colocó la piedra en su mano, y ella la observó atentamente. No parecía especial… Pero brillaba mientras estaba en contacto con el fuego… ¿Qué pasaría si lo pusieran en el perfecto opuesto, el agua?— Remojémosla, a ver qué pasa —Sugirió, y apuntó con su nueva varita hacia la piedra— ¡Aguamenti! —Dijo, mientras un chorro de agua se deslizaba por el aire hasta la roca. Nada sucedió

—¿Y?

—Bueno… No tengo idea…

—¿Y si le pedimos?

—No lo sé… Me parece demasiado improbable —Él se encogió de hombros, y cogió la piedra

—Probemos. —El chico le dijo algo al pedrusco… Y entonces, una luz diáfana inundó el salón, ellos miraron hacia todos lados, esperando ver aparecer a la mujer de algún lado, pero no… No pudieron deducir dónde aparecería. De repente, a sus oídos llegó un sonido lacrimoso desde el suelo. Observaron el piso, y, mientras lo hacían, vieron el rostro de una mujer materializándose poco a poco. No se distinguía bien a causa del inmaculado fulgor, pero pudieron observar cómo su cuerpo aparecía en compás del rostro, y, poco a poco, la distinguieron. No parecía la Narcisa que había sufrido, con su cutis amarillento, con unas ojeras ornamentando a los ojos, ni siquiera su cabello parecía el mismo, el antiguo estaba desaliñado, descuidado, opaco… continuamente despeinado. No… Estaba mucho más joven, jamás la había visto así, nunca la había conocido en su plena juventud ¿Así serían las personas cuándo revivían? ¿Volverían a una tierna edad? Sin embargo, la madre de Draco se paró, y lo miró fijamente, sumamente confundida, y todavía vendada con ése hato inmaterial…

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa? —Miró a su hijo

—Te traje de vuelta, madre —Dijo, todavía observándola. Narcisa lo miró, incapaz de poder hablar

—¿Cómo pudiste, Draco? ¿Cómo hiciste para…?

—Con ésta piedrita… —Contestó, mirándola fijamente— Te extrañaba —Ella se sentó a su lado, todavía envuelta en una extraña perplejidad

—Pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Hogwarts, en el séptimo piso —Ella se acarició su rubio cabello, e ignoró la existencia de otra persona en la habitación

—¿Cómo está Lucius? ¿Está tu padre aquí?

—No… Él no está aquí… Pero está bien… En casa, también te extraña —Narcisa bajó la mirada, cómo si estuviera sumamente confundida. Pero sus ojos se fijaron, lentamente, en Hermione

—Ella… Ella es tu sobrina, madre —Narcisa siguió mirándola, y asintió— Es… es la hija de tía Bella

—Sí, si se parece ¿Ella también está aquí?

—No… Pero supongo que estará… —Dijo Draco

—Así que tú eres Piaggia —Dijo Narcisa, mirándola fijamente

—No… —Dijo confundida— Soy Hermione

—Ése es el nombre con el qué te registramos en San Mungo, pero tu verdadero nombre es Piaggia —Comentó ella, mirándola fríamente

—No lo sabía —Dijo ella— No tengo idea de mi pasado

—Sí es qué Bella viene, te enterarás —Dijo Narcisa

—Eeh… ¿Madre? —Narcisa miró a su hijo— Yo… Creo qué nadie más qué mi padre, yo y Hermione, y si viene, Bellatrix… deberíamos saber que tú estás viva… —Narcisa volvió a bajar la vista, y asintió

—No me interesa que nadie más lo sepa —Contestó ésta. Se levantó de su asiento, y empezó a caminar en la habitación

—Y… Entonces deberías esconderte

—No tengo problema en ello —Dijo ella— Con tal de qué sea en nuestra propia casa…

—Eeh… No sé dónde más podrías permanecer… —Dijo Draco. Hermione fijó la vista en su rubio predilecto, y sonrió

—Ven, Draco, acompáñame a la mansión —Dijo Narcisa

—Eeh… Yo no… No puedo dejarla sola… —Dijo él señalando a su novia

—Eres su primo, no su guardaespaldas —Comentó fría Narcisa, y la miró fijamente— Además creo que se puede cuidar sola

—No es eso… Sólo qué no la quiero dejar aquí —Narcisa enfocó los ojos en ellos dos, y luego dijo maliciosamente

—Oh, ya veo cuál es el problema —Contestó Narcisa

—Además… Debo entregar ésta piedra a… Al Señor de las Tinieblas —Dijo él, mientras miraba hacia abajo

—Sí… Bueno… Entonces —Empezó Narcisa, obviamente nerviosa

—¿Dejarás qué ella se quede contigo hasta que yo le dé esto a… a él?

—Bueno, Draco. Sólo… Sólo intenta qué todo sea rápido, y… Recuerda… La Occlumancia… —Le advirtió ésta, intranquila

—Bueno… Eeh… ¿Madre? Ocurrió otra cosa. Yo… Para obtener esto, tuve que incendiar todo el bosque…Y… Ya saben quién fue… Y… Probablemente hayan ya hecho todo para expulsarme… Y…

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Y…

—Nos escucharon hablar —Dijo Hermione.

—¿Y no se les ocurrió desmemorizar al que había escuchado? —Preguntó Narcisa, fría

—Eeh… No —Dijo Draco, mientras que un pincel invisible tintaba sus mejillas de un color rojo

—Ah, así que no te importa qué te expulsen ¡Para ti es un juego!

—¡No! Pero… Pero… No pasó por mi cabeza siquiera…

—No importa, ustedes dos podrían haber hecho algo, no era tan difícil

—Creímos que con un engaño se podría… —Intento justificarse la chica

—Con un engaño, _con un engaño_… ¿Qué, son acaso _muggles_? ¿No tienen magia? Sé que tú te criaste con unos inmundos _muggles_, pero… Creía qué, según o que me contaban, eras la primera en clase…

—Sí, claro, sigo siendo la primera en clase, y ya desmemorizamos a varias personas, corríamos riesgo de qué nos descubran…

—¿Y? ¿Qué los descubran en ello es peor que descubran a mi hijo desolando parte del colegio?

—¡Sí! Porque ello implicaría que las víctimas recuperen la memoria, y, por lo tanto, que digan lo qué han visto y oído, y así, que descubran qué… qué él ha revivido, ¡y eso haría que castiguen a Draco!

—¿Sólo a Draco?

—Bueno… Al parecer… Sabe qué a mi no me afecta tanto qué me castiguen a mí cómo que lo castiguen a su hijo… Y…

—¿Y por qué no pudiste disimular ello? ¿Te das cuenta qué todo esto es sólo tu culpa?

—¡No es la culpa de ella, madre! ¡También tengo yo la culpa!

—Cállate, tú no tienes la culpa, Draco…

—Si la tengo, madre. Si ella pudo hacer algo, yo también pude hacer algo, y no lo hicimos. No la culpes sólo a ella, la mayoría de la culpa recae en mí —Hermione frunció el ceño, eso no era cierto, la culpa era igualitaria para ambos, Narcisa se encogió de hombros, y se limitó a decir "Ya veremos con tu padre qué hacemos", después de ello, Draco murmuró qué debían ir a la mansión

—Bueno, iremos todos —Dijo Narcisa fríamente— Pero, no puedo entrar así cómo así a nuestra casa si sigue siendo el cuartel general

—¿Y si te colocas la capucha, así nadie vea tu rostro?

—Lo mismo resaltaría el color de cabello —Dijo Hermione, para sí misma

—Eeh… Le cambiamos el color —Sugirió el rubio

—No —Contestó la dueña del cabello— Ya veré allí qué pasa — A Narcisa evidentemente no le caía bien Hermione, pero ella intentó ignorar ése hecho… Luego de que las cosas se hubieran calmado, y Draco logró qué su madre cediera ante la idea de cambiar su cabello (Por uno color negro, hasta qué se sacase la capucha) Se dieron cuenta de qué todavía era de día, y entonces debían de esperar. No querían llamar la atención de nadie, por lo que aguardaron en la Sala Multipropósito, con una escena muy incómoda.

Estaba Narcisa, de brazos cruzados, observando fijamente el pie de un sillón; Hermione tarareaba una canción, incómoda en su asiento; Draco se contentaba con tamborilear los dedos sobre un sillón, produciendo un ruido nulo. Los tres sumisos en un terrible silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos… Finalmente, fue la rubia quién habló:

—¿Qué paso desde qué yo me fui? —Preguntó, con una voz indecisa, cómo si el simple recuerdo de lo ocurrido le desagradara demasiado, y cómo sí esperara qué la respuesta fuera negativa

—No demasiado —Contestó aburrido Draco— Es más, creo que _nada_…

—Algo debe de haber pasado, no me mientas. La escuché a ella decir qué él sabe qué a ti te tor…

—No ha pasado nada, son simples advertencias —Comentó él— De todas maneras, si le pasó algo fue a ella, no a mí… Así qué descuida —Narcisa miró fijamente a su hijo, y luego su vista vagó hasta el rostro de Hermione

—¿Te criaste con una _muggle_, verdad? ¿O poseía conocimientos mágicos?

—No sé. Cuándo era… Más pequeña, jamás noté en ellos rastros mágicos, pero al morir, mi madre adoptiva… Bueno, me dijo, o mintió, no sé, qué era bruja… Aunque jamás lo probó

—¿Jamás lo probó, eh? Ah, entonces era _muggle_

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Preguntó Hermione, a pesar de qué sabía cuál era la historia verdadera, ella no quería que Narcisa se enterara de qué había leído las cartas confidenciales qué había dejado a Bellatrix

—Si vuelve mi hermana… Ella lo contará. No quiero interferir en la historia, pero de todas maneras… —Suspiró— Te terminarás enterando, y sabrás lo qué realmente pasó —La miró profundamente— ¿Acaso creíste qué los _muggles_ con los qué viviste eran, en algún momento, personas loables?

—Bueno… Eran mis "padres", y nadie jamás se detuvo a contarme mi verdadera historia, así qué… —Narcisa hizo una mueca de asco y bajó la cabeza

—Así qué te criaste cómo algo qué no eras —Hermione no asintió ni lo negó, se quedó tiesa… Si lograba sonsacarle algo de su pasado… Aunque sea lo mas mínimo ¿Por qué debía de esperar a qué Bellatrix llegase?

—Eeh… Si, algo así —Ella levantó una ceja

—¿Algo así?

—Bueno… De acuerdo, es así

—¿Y jamás te sentiste ajena en ésa familia?

—Sinceramente no, interpretaron su papel muy bien. Yo… Simplemente jamás noté nada extraño en ellos

—¿Ni siquiera cuándo te llegó… la carta?

—Bueno, no los noté tan sorprendidos, pero me explicaron qué cosas extrañas pasaban a mí alrededor continuamente, y ya se esperaban algo así…

—¿Y tomaste en serio su palabra?

—Sí… Cuándo uno es chico no cuestiona a sus padres

—No todos los chicos —Dijo Narcisa, mirando a su hijo de manera extraña, cómo una muestra de cariño no correspondida, pues Draco se mostraba demasiado interesado en el tapiz del sillón— De todas maneras, mi hijo siempre decía qué tú eras la primera en clase, no necesariamente cómo un elogio —Ella sonrió. Sí, hacía mucho qué se habían perdonado por ésas cosas— Y, al parecer dirás qué jamás te mostraste extrañada al ser tan buena bruja y no tener herencia mágica…

—Debo admitir qué jamás me detuve a pensar en ello —Contestó Hermione, haciéndose la desinteresada, Narcisa estaba salteando el origen de la conversación, ella se mostraba demasiado interesada en el por qué de su pasado, y estaba apunto de descubrirlo…— Además, es utópico pensar que yo sola me habría dado cuenta de algo así… Jamás lo sospeché y lo negué cuándo me lo contaron… —Narcisa sonrió y rodó los ojos

—Dudo que alguien en éste mundo pueda aceptar algo así a la ligera… —Pero luego volvió a su actitud seria, y bajó la mirada

—Si… Bueno, de parte de Bellatrix no me afectó tanto… —Narcisa arrugó el entrecejo, cómo si estuviera pensando

—Mi hermana siempre ha tenido… _gustos peculiares_, aunque para mí también fue un golpe el enterarme… —Se cruzó de brazos— Siempre tan fanática, ciega… Bueno, no la criticaría si no fuera mi hermana… —Suspiró nuevamente— Yo sólo quisiera creer qué todo fue un error, y qué eres hija de Rodolphus

—¿Del marido de Bellatrix? Oh, bueno, a mi también me gustaría saberlo —Dijo ella— Pero… Al cabo de un tiempo, uno casi termina de aceptarlo. _Casi_ —Narcisa sonrió

—Qué mi hermana no te escuche decir eso, pues te negaría cómo hija, o tal vez algo peor… —Hermione asintió sonriente

—Draco me contó qué ella era demasiado estricta en ése sentido…

—Se supone qué todos deberíamos serlo, pero ella… Ella, bueno, ella siente de una manera especial, y por ello actúa así… Y reprime a los demás continuamente, y… Bueno

—Lo poco que la conocí… Eeh… —Calló, iba a decir algo que rompería la confianza entre Narcisa y ella, y _realmente_ necesitaba saciar su curiosidad— En realidad no la conocí… —Pero la mujer sabía lo que iba a decir, así qué asintió, y miró para abajo— Aunque espero poder conocerla, de una vez por todas, cómo mi madre, y no cómo un enemigo… Cómo mi madre…, si. Ha sido algo qué me ha faltado estos últimos meses, familia. Una familia… Y quisiera conocerla para poder averiguar lo qué es tener una familia, pero… Una enserio, no una que te hayan adoptado… O robado… O lo qué sea qué me hayan hecho, porque realmente no tengo idea… —Narcisa la miró, cómo si sintiera una terrible compasión por ella

—Te quiso mucho. Realmente lamento mucho qué su vida haya culminado sin poder haberte vuelto a ver… Fuiste algo muy importante para ella, y te buscó, bueno, te buscamos, pero sobre todo ella, con un afán insaciable… A pesar de ello no te encontramos.

'Tu jamás conociste a ésa Bellatrix, a la Bellatrix qué siente; en realidad, casi nadie la conoció desde ése punto de vista, todos creían superfluo su vida… íntima, pero ello influyó mucho en su maldita decisión de irse a Azkaban, tú influiste en ello, tú y el robo qué ello implicó. Sufrió muchísimo, mucho. Y aunque intenté persuadirla… Bueno, cuándo a mi hermana una idea se enraiza en su cabeza, es imposible sacársela —Miró con tristeza el piso— Me alegro qué vuelva, al menos de algo le sirvió su apasionada servidumbre —Suspiró nuevamente— Te podrá volver a ver. Estoy tan feliz por ella… —Draco levantó la cabeza y miró por una fracción de segundo a su novia, ella correspondió a la mirada, y luego asintió a Narcisa

—Quiero verla. Me gustaría preguntarle tantas cosas, y conversar… Sí, conversar —Narcisa agarró su mano, la miró

—Bueno, eso es exactamente lo qué ella querría hacer contigo, hablarte luego de tanto tiempo. Aunque… Viniendo de mi hermana, no sé cómo reaccionaría

—¿Por qué?

—Ella es especial en algunos asuntos. Sufrió demasiado en cuánto corresponde a temas sentimentales, por lo que a veces… A veces sus reacciones son bruscas, y… Bueno, sinceramente no sé qué dirá cuándo te vea

—Yo tampoco estoy segura de qué le diré, pero… Pero lo único qué sé es qué le quiero hablar —Miró hacia abajo, suspiró, y luego agregó— Le hablaré luego de 17 años.

_Al princiio, querria decirles el por qué de mi decisión de no hacer un lemon. La primera, no queria qe sea aptoo para maayoores, por lo qee deciidi no hacerlo lemon. La segnda, los dececpcionaria muchisimo si hiciera lemon, asi que no. Yla tercera.. no tenia ganas, sinceramente, de describir un lemon. _

_Ahora a la partt ambientalista: VA PARA TODAS LAS FANS DE EL RUBIO. Esta muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy mal.! Eso es contribuir al Calentamiento Global y derretir glaciares y todas esas cosas.. asi que no. Nadie lo haga nunca, ni siqiera en broma. Si a Greenpeace!_

_Bueno, volvamos al tema. _

_Los qiero, y qiero saber qe opinan de estoo Dejen reviews, gentee!_

_LosQierooMucho (LqM)_

_Lots of luv._

_Fioo. Alias. Lady Bella (:p)_


	18. La verdad, finalmente

Cáp Cáp. 17 La verdad, finalmente

El Señor de las Tinieblas extendió sus manos hacia la piedra, y la observó con mucho detenimiento. Allí estaba. Ése bendito canto por fin se deslizaba entre sus dedos, y volvía a su legítimo dueño… Luego de fallarle cómo instrumento hacia la inmortalidad, le ayudaría, después de todo…

—Vete —Le ordenó al muchacho, qué pareció agradecido de poder retirarse, y se quedó a solas en la habitación; la luna resbalaba por los cristales de vidrio, y se colaba a la habitación, iluminando apenas su rostro, cubierto por ésa capa. Si después de todo, funcionaba… Eso significaría un poder inaccesible para cualquier otro, y así mantendrían un orden incautado pero imponente hacia los demás. Siguió enfocando sus ojos en ése guijarro, intentando recordar cómo se utilizaba. Sus memorias se remontaron a varios años atrás, cuándo todavía tenía veinte años. La había examinado, le había visto, y llegado una conclusión sobre su funcionamiento… Sí, tan sólo era necesario darle una orden clara, y con ello bastaba…

Le susurró las palabras al escollo, y vio, sereno, cómo la luz inundaba el salón…

Hermione estaba sentada junto con Narcisa en la habitación qué había servido cómo alojamiento en las vacaciones de Navidad; ambas estaban tiesas, aunque intentaban olvidarse de su conllevada preocupación hablando. Narcisa había preguntado cómo había pasado todo

—…Y entonces… Bueno, tuve qué volver —Decía la menor, mirando a su tía. A pesar de su evidente apatía, poco a poco la aceptó cómo su sobrina, y se interesó en su vida, cómo casi nadie antes había escuchado

—Volviste —Narcisa sonrió— De cualquier manera, debías de saber cuál era tu pasado

—Sí… Bueno, eso supongo

—Es mucho mejor que proceder de unos _muggles_

—Aja… —Contestó ella, sonriendo— Aunque todavía no entiendo que es lo que ha pasado

—Eso no me corresponde contártelo a ti… Bella lo tendrá qué hacer

—Sí. Supongo que sí… —Suspiró y miró hacia un rincón de la habitación. De repente, Draco arribó a la habitación, y cerró silenciosamente la puerta por detrás

—Ya lo hice. Supongo qué tía Bella estará aquí pronto —Le dijo a Hermione, mientras se iba a sentar junto a ella— De todas maneras… Agradezco que esté entretenido con ello

—Sí… Mejor para todos —Dijo Hermione, agarrándole de la mano inconscientemente, detalle que Narcisa no pasó por alto

—Así qué… ¿Dónde dijiste qué estaba Lucius? —Draco la miró, y bajó la mirada, barbullando de que no estaba en casa en ésos momentos

—¿No está en casa? ¿Dónde está? No recuerdo… No recuerdo que él trabajara hasta tan tarde

—No está trabajando, se tiene qué encargar de ciertas cosas… De una tarea, fácil, pero de todas maneras inquiere un poco de tiempo

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Qué te lo cuente él —Dijo Draco, molesto

—No te lo diré de vuelta, Draco ¿Dónde está?

—Él… Bueno, tiene que hacerle un encantamiento Imperius a Umbridge —Dijo molesto el rubio

—Ah —Contestó ésta— ¿A qué hora vuelve?

—No lo sé, normalmente llega tarde… —Narcisa no prestó atención a esto último, pues había localizado su imagen en un espejo. La escrutinio disimuladamente, incapaz de decir lo qué pensaba. Sin embargo, la sobrina entendió lo qué le pasaba, y sonrió

—Eso pasa cuándo uno es revivido por ésa piedra, o por los encantamientos o artilugios qué implica —Comentó Hermione— Lo sé por qué lo vi a él… Cómo cuándo era joven. Lo vi cómo si jamás hubiera partido su alma —Dijo ella, produciendo aprensión en el ambiente— Así qué supongo qué debe ser eso

—Todo el mundo vuelve así… —Apoyó Draco— Es normal —Narcisa sonrió, cómo cuándo uno se enfrente a una situación poco común qué nos implica, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al instante

—Bueno… Tendré qué esperarlo —Dijo, hablando sobre su esposo— Lo tendré qué esperar.

Sin embargo, no se atrevieron a salir de la habitación durante mucho tiempo debido al riesgo de que descubran a Narcisa, por lo que el rubio salía de vez en cuándo para localizar a su padre, o a su tía, pero no llegaban noticias sobre ellos, ni siquiera una sombra, por lo que Narcisa decidió quedarse en la habitación de su sobrina, para no ser vista atravesar la mansión.

Si su tía dormía en su habitación, ella suponía que compartiría habitación con Draco. Pero luego comprendió qué seguramente no querría que ella durmiese con su novio, por lo que tuvo que irse a la habitación continua. Al salir de allí, y luego de certificar que la madre del chico no los escuchaba, Draco le dijo que se irían un rato a su habitación, así podían hablar a sus anchas. La habitación del rubio se situaba luego de un par de habitaciones, pero había que cruzar unos cuántos pasillos debido al volumen de ése simple par de dormitorios.

Una vez allí adentro, ellos cerraron la puerta así nadie pueda entrar… Hermione (Que había caído en cuenta de qué toas sus pertenencias estaban en el castillo) Se acostó en la cama, y miró tiernamente al muchacho mientras éste se sacaba la túnica

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó él— ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi madre? —Hermione sonrió

—Es mucho más agradable de lo que parece… —Dijo la chica

—Bueno, ahora tienes que prepararte para recibir a tu madre

—Sí… Eso supongo —Respiró hondo— Realmente me asusta

—¿Recibir a Bellatrix? —Hermione sonrió

—Quiero verle el rostro cuándo le digan quién soy, qué hice, y todo ello… —Draco le colocó la mano en la pierna, y le miró

—Bueno… Supongo que no se lo tomará bien —Ella rió

—Obviamente no se lo tomará bien… Pero no me importa, sólo… Sólo quiero arreglar todo de una buena vez por todas, y ver si realmente quiere tanto a su hija cómo todo el mundo presume…

—Y le preguntarás por cómo pasó todo

—Exactamente… Le preguntaré por ello

—¿Y cómo se lo dirás?

—Según tu madre, ella también quiere hablarme sobre ello, así que supongo que no habrá problema en ello

—Si tú lo dices… Aunque yo digo que estaría bien que analices que le dirás, así no cometes un error… O nada por el estilo —Hermione se desperezó

—No… ¿Sabes qué? Tengo sueño… —Ella se acomodó más en la suave cama del chico— Y no me dejes sola… Ven conmigo, Draco —El rubio le lanzó una mirada de "Ahora no es el momento" o "Sé más prudente", pero eso se desvaneció al instante, y fue opacado por el roce de la mano de ella, que lo incentivó a olvidarse de todo.

Caminaba y caminaba, cada vez más rápido. No sabía dónde se encontraba; dio vuelta la cabeza, y vislumbró la luna brillando a lo alto ¿Dónde estaría el camino? Lo veía surcar a través de árboles, pero luego desaparecía… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Dónde estaba? Se abrazó a sí misma, pues el frío tensaba su piel… La sensación de desesperación y abandono se hacía cada vez más grande ¡Estaba perdida! No… No podía serlo… No…

Sintió cómo unas manos le agarraban el rostro, ella arrugó inconscientemente el entrecejo, y abrió los ojos.

La miraba una mujer de un rostro severamente preocupado y dubitativo, sus ojos eran brillaban cómo soles, aunque el titubeo se deslizaba por su faz… Tenía el ceño fruncido, y el pelo fulgente y lacio, mientras que un mechón le caía por la cara

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó tontamente Hermione al no reaccionar… De repente, la imagen fue procesada por el cerebro, y se apartó de inmediato de la mujer, mientras algo retozaba en su interior, algo impaciente, indeciso, y que se arraigó en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar… No era posible…

Bellatrix la soltó, y se alejó un tanto. La seguía mirando, cómo si una desconfianza naciera de su alma… Retrocedió, y empezó a transitar intranquila por la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. De repente, inspiró fuerte, y la señaló con un dedo

—¡Tú! ¿Eres acaso la misma roñosa sangre sucia a la que casi mato?… —Hermione colocó la mano en su pecho, y la miró extrañamente—… Qué llegó a esta casa el año pasado… Con Potter y con el pelirrojo ¿No es cierto? —Su pecho subía y bajaba, aún mostrándose inaudita ante tal situación. Sintieron un ruido: la puerta se había abierto, y por ella entró Narcisa

—Te dije que esperaras afuera —Le dijo secamente Bellatrix a su hermana

—Por lo que escuché no estás siendo comprensible cómo te hice jurar que lo serías

—Vete, Narcisa —Ordenó Bellatrix. Al observar qué su hermana no se movía, se encogió de hombros— Bueno, quédate si ése es tu deseo —Contestó, y siguió mirando a Hermione con una inverosímil confusión

—Yo creo que deberías explicarles ciertas cosas a tu hija —Dijo Narcisa

—¿Estás segura de qué es _ella_, Cissy? ¿Estás segura? No puedo… No puede… No pueden… —Se sentó, y colocó la mano en su frente

—Es _ella_, Bella… Sólo que no lo notaste —Bellatrix se mordió el labio y sus puños se ciñeron con fuerza, lastimándole las palmas

—¡Narcisa, si ella hubiera sido mi hija, se habría dado cuenta! ¡La sangre no se borra tan fácilmente!

—¡No! ¡Piensa, rememora! ¿No recuerdas las palabras de Dufresne antes de morir?

—Me acuerdo muy bien de ése día, Cissy… Sólo qué… Sólo qué… No puedo terminar de creer que lograron lo que se habían propuesto

—_No lo lograron, _aquí está. Mírala… Ella es cómo debería haber sido desde antes. Ni siquiera es una traidora… No… —Bellatrix tomó por el brazo a Hermione, y la miró, todavía sumisa en ésa locura que la rodeaba y que no lograba entender.

—Pero ella no es lo que hubiera sido si yo… Si yo hubiera estado con ella —Dijo Bellatrix, enojada— Si no hubiera sido por ésa inmundo asquerosa —Su cara se contorsionó. El asco, el desprecio que sentía por la mujer que había robado a su única hija era superlativo…

—Pero así ha sido —Dijo enojada Hermione— Si me hubieses cuidado mejor… —Comenzó, pero Bellatrix lanzó una mirada furiosa que la hizo callar, muy contra su resistencia, o de expresar libremente lo que pensaba

—Mejor calla… —Empezó a decir Narcisa, pero Bellatrix había recobrado la compostura

—Te cuidé bien, aunque no lo creas, ni lo quieras creer. Sé qué has sido una inmunda traidora y que te criaron con el deber de odiarnos… Y puesto a qué soy una de las mejores (Soy la mejor) Mortífaga, me debes odiar muchísimo

—Me das lo mismo —Dijo Hermione, de brazos cruzados

—Pero me odiaste, y eso es lo que ésa… cosa quería. Qué nos odies

—¿Quién quería qué, eh? ¡Sí, seguramente! —Bellatrix dibujó con sus ojos una mueca desagradable, pero luego volvió a su normalidad

—Supongo qué nadie te contó la historia ¿Verdad?

—Nadie se interesó en mí, he sido cómo la pared: Invisible para todos, nadie me nota… Nadie me contó mi historia, porque casi nadie la sabe, y los pocos que la saben me la ocultan

—¿Él no…? ¿Él no te explicó nada?

—Salvo el maldito parentesco, no —Los ojos de la mujer centellaron en rabia, casi se podía palpar el odio. Su sentir ardía de furia ante tal adjetivo empleado, y lo hizo saber

—¡Tendrías que agradecer el tenerlo cómo padre! ¡El poseerlo a él, al ser más poderoso del mundo cómo…!

—¡Es sólo alguien que te ha utilizado! ¿O no lo puedes entender? Castiga a todos sólo porque sabe qué sufriré por ello… Para mantenerme controlada porque desconfía de mí…

—Tiene sus razones. Eres una traidora, por lo que veo

—No. No lo soy, pero no comparto las mismas ideas qué el Señor Tenebroso… Y jamás lo hice. Por lo tanto, no veo el por qué debo estar unida a su clan sí…

—¡Por qué eres la hija! ¡Por ello! —Gritó Bellatrix, furiosa

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? No sé… Ni me importa, sé lo enamorada qué estás… Y me dijeron que reaccionarías así… —Sin embargo, la varita de Bellatrix se clavaba en su quijada, nuevamente

—Escucha, seré clara. No volverás a insultarlo ¿De acuerdo? No lo volverás a insultar, y si tienes ésas malditas y erróneas conclusiones acerca de él, cómo casi todo el mundo, te las guardarás ¿De acuerdo? Puede que seas mi hija, pero no permito qué le trates así… —Ella asintió forzosamente y fulminó a Bellatrix con la mirada, qué, al igual qué su hermana, parecía tan sólo un par de años mayor qué Hermione

—Todavía no entiendo muchas cosas, me gustaría que me las expliques. Por algo esperé éste momento tanto tiempo… —Bellatrix hizo una seña indiferente

—No está calmada, déjala… —Empezó a decir Narcisa

—Estoy calmada, Narcisa —Contestó fríamente su hermana— Lo suficientemente calmada cómo para decirle todo lo que quería decirle desde hace diecisiete años ¿Está bien? —La rubia se limitó a asentir

—Bueno, entonces me voy —Afirmó su tía, aunque Hermione quería que estuviese junto a ella, no sentía precisamente calma estando con Bellatrix en un estado de shock

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó la menor— ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—¿Qué tengo _yo_ para decirte? —Se paró y la miro de una manera qué intimidaba— Varias cosas. Aunque la primera es resaltar que se te debe aplicar otro de ésos hechizos… Cambiaré a la fuerza tu mohoso pensamiento —Hermione la miró, y bajó la mirada

—Quiero qué me cuentes qué pasó verdaderamente

—¿Y qué crees que quiero yo? ¿Qué sigas alabando a esos idiotas qué eran tus padres?

—No los alabo, ni alabo a los verdaderos, sólo quiero saber la verdad — Bellatrix rodeó los ojos, y la miró con aspecto desafiante

—Bien… De hecho, esto es algo qué debes saber. Supongo qué me odias porque no sabes el por qué de ti, y todo ello… Así que…—Resopló y siguió mirando a su hija— Naciste por qué el Señor de las Tinieblas lo quiso, me prohibió hacerme los hechizos preventivos luego de que pasó todo —Dijo fríamente ella— Y así naciste. Fuiste esperada, y me obligaron a ir…

—_¿Hechizo Preventivo? —_Preguntó ella, confusa— ¿Qué…? —Dijo ella, a pesar de que se imaginaba lo que era

—Impide que te embaraces luego del acto sexual —Contestó Bellatrix, restándole importancia. Hermione se mordió el labio, preocupada— Cómo decía… Naciste tú, y mi esposo me obligó a ir a San Mungo, a pesar de que yo no quería. El Señor de las Tinieblas me había especificado qué nadie debía enterarse de esto, salvo mis familiares más cercanos… Pero, en fin, Rodolphus dijo que yo _debía_ ir a San Mungo. No me gustaba la idea, pero aún así acepté con la condición de que _nadie_ se enterara de mi embarazo… Así, mi esposo lo prometió, y, con la ayuda de Lucius (No de mi hermana, puesto a que ella también estaba embarazada) reservaron una habitación en San Mungo totalmente privada, y obligaron a los gerentes volverla _privada_, pero verdaderamente

—¿A qué te refieres con _privada_?

—Ellos hicieron algo parecido a un encantamiento Fidelio, y además, logramos desmemorizar a todos los que ayudaron en el parto

—¿Y cómo hicieron para enterarse de…?

—Parte por parte. Cómo decía, me obligaron a ir a ése maldito hospital. Te tuve allí, y me retuvieron durante, más o menos, dos días.

'Sin embargo, tantas modificaciones de memoria e Imperius alertaron a una mujer, que formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix. Se llamaba Margaret Dufresne, qué tenía contactos en San Mungo y se sorprendió al ver que personas estaban constantemente confundidas, o tenían huecos vacíos en sus mentes

—O sea que fueron demasiado obvios

—Claro, por supuesto. Hay gente que no sabe hacer un hechizo desmemorizador sencillo, o un Imperius cómo la gente

—¿Quién fue?

—Sospecho que Lucius, pero jamás lo logré comprobar —Suspiró— Bueno, prosiguiendo en la historia, ésta mujer sospechó de que pasaba algo en San Mungo, y fue a averiguar qué era ello…

'Ella, o con ayuda de alguien más, no sé, aplicó Legeremancia en su conocido y descubrió sobre mi parto. Pero se preguntó que habría de malo en ello, y por qué habría yo de ocultar algo así.

'Absorta cómo estaba en la cuestión, decidió hacerse pasar por curandera y entrar a San Mungo. Me pudo ver contigo en brazos, y percibió que te trataba cómo… No cómo una madre trata a su hija, sino que, cuándo estaba a solas, te susurraba cosas al oído cómo "Eres la hija de la persona más poderosa… Afortunada" o cosas así…

—¿Tú me decías eso? —Bellatrix levantó la mirada, se podían ver rastros de su furia en su rostro

—Te dije que te quería… Te quiero, pero no puedo permitir que tengas esos pensamientos —Dijo fríamente, contrarrestando las palabras que había expresado— De todas maneras, le pareció raro. Eso pasó el día en que me fui de San Mungo. Me obligaron a registrarme, y utilicé un nombre falso para ti…

—Era Hermione ¿Verdad? —Inquirió ésta

—Sí, era ése. No quería que se supiese nada de ti. Y Rodolphus no firmó cómo el padre, porque no se lo permití. El certificado que hay allí es ilegal, no vale… Y eso, eso es lo que quiero yo

—¿Mi verdadero nombre es… Piaggia?

—Sí. Piaggia Hélade Black. No podía utilizar el apellido de mi esposo, puesto a qué no eres su hija

—¿Por qué en el Árbol familiar aparezco cómo "Hermione Jane Ri…"?

—Por qué el árbol adoptó el nombre que elegimos para la falsificación.

—¿Con su apellido?

—¡No! Él jamás lo habría permitido, y yo jamás lo hubiera puesto…

—¿Y _tú_ le conoces el apellido? ¿El verdadero?

—Adoptó otro nombre, asi que se puede decir que no tiene apellido, entiéndelo. Y sí, si lo sé. Él me confió a mí todos sus secretos… —Hermione disimuló una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar mostrarla. Bellatrix sonrió con maldad cómo respuesta a su burla… No entendió porqué, pero simplemente lo hizo— O la mayoría. Yo soy su leal aprendiz, y conozco sus secretos —Se acomodó el cabello, y se pudo apreciar el orgullo reflejado en su rostro— De todas maneras, volvamos a la historia.

'Ella notó el nombre de tu registro, y escuchó que amenazábamos a los Curanderos con que les costaría caro si ésos papeles no permanecían completamente ocultos... Luego nos siguió hasta cierto punto camino a mi casa. Íbamos muy velozmente, y cuándo ella no pudo seguirnos más, se quedó reflexionando. Nos contó lo que había pensado —Sonrió maliciosamente— O más bien la obligamos a contarnos que es lo que había pensado

—¿Era importante?

—Obviamente. Ello conllevó a sospechar, y luego al robo. Nos dijo que todo lo que había razonado hasta entonces era, o que adoraba increíblemente a mi esposo, algo que desechó por completo puesto a que la frialdad entre nosotros dos era casi palpable, o la niña era de otra persona más importante… —Suspiró, y sonrió nuevamente— ¡Y qué persona tan importante! —Miró melancólicamente hacia el suelo, y prosiguió, cómo si las palabras le costasen— Sin embargo, cuándo intentó seguir a Cissy y a su esposo, se perdió y tuvo que regresar a su casa…

'Una vez allí, le confió al esposo, qué… creo que se llamaba Maurice, todo lo que había visto ése día, y le hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie… Al día siguiente, ella se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se dio cuenta de a quién amaba. O por lo menos lo sospechó… Recuerdo tan bien sus palabras… "Oh, me vino cómo un relámpago la verdad… —Imitó ella, con una voz burlona, casi imitando a un infante— Recordé que, una de las pocas veces que te había visto, lo alababas. Lo alababas, lo amabas. Todo el mundo lo decía… Así que, ¿Por qué no podría ser tu hija la hija de tu amo? ¿Por qué no?" —Bellatrix hizo una mueca desagradable— Y así razonó la sangre inmunda. Así lo hizo —Su madre ladeó la cabeza, de un lado a otro… Y luego empezó a juguetear con la varita— Y así se enteró; Sin embargo, luego de ello, se acobardó demasiado. Tenía miedo de lo descubierto, puesto a que ella pensaba que no me podía amar, ni amar lo que había creado, así que ¿Para qué tener una hija si no la querrás? —Comentó imitando la falsa voz— De todas maneras, dejémos por un rato a ésa inmunda y sus roñosos pensamientos. Bien llegué a mi casa, lo llamé, cómo lo había pedido… Narcisa estaba presente cuándo te agarró y te apuntó con la varita. No sé que hizo, no movió la boca, ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de pronunciar el conjuro… Pero le llevó largo tiempo. Te tenía en brazos mientras tú estabas dormida… Y luego, te devolvió. Me dijo estrictamente que debía mantenerte con vida así sea entregando la mía. No entendí eso… Pero supuse que eras algo fundamental para él… No lo sé…

—Lo que hizo fue asegurarse de que, consciente o inconsciente, cuándo muera yo me encargue de revivirlo con poderes similares a la Piedra de Resurrección —Dijo ésta, enojada— Eso fue todo, soy un instrumento, al igual que tú. Al igual que todos sus seguidores, un maldito instrumento qué… —Bellatrix la hizo callar mediante un hechizo brusco

—Te dije que jamás lo volverás a insultar… No mientras yo viva. No puedo ejercer control sobre mi hermana, sobre nadie más que mi esposo, pero eres mi hija y te obligaré a respetarlo y respetarme… —Suspiró— Como venía diciéndote, él hizo eso, y luego se fue… En esto, Dufresne todavía tenía miedo de lo que había descubierto… Y tenía más miedo porque, según lo que nos dijo, sabía que muchos hechizos oscuros eran producidos por la sangre de tu sangre, o la necesitaban. Ella, cómo nos lo dijo, decidió actuar robándote y criándote cómo su propia hija. La planificación le llevó dos años. Dos malditos años —Suspiró, y se sentó— Entre esos dos malditos años pasaron varias cosas, lo de la profecía, la tortura de los Longbottom, y lo más importante… Cuándo desapareció el Señor de las Tinieblas —Tragó saliva, cómo si el simple recuerdo la amordazara— Eso pasó cuándo tenías un año. Al segundo año de tu existencia, te dejaba con Cissy, en su casa… Yo estaba buscándolo, junto con Rodolphus, a quién obligué a ayudarme… Además, nuestro juicio se acercaba, y seguíamos atentos a ello…

—Pero te declaraste culpable —Bellatrix asintió

—Sí, pero estamos en esto primero… La sangre mugrienta se dio cuenta de mis continuas ausencias… Me acuerdo perfectamente del día en el cuál sucedió —Cerró los ojos— Yo fui a buscarte a casa de Narcisa. Habías pasado dos días allí. Me recuerdo qué nos quedamos charlando con mi hermana, y que me contaba todo lo que ustedes dos hacían… —Hermione sonrió, había estado con Draco de chiquita ¡Qué ternura!— Y yo te llamé. Hacía buen tiempo que habías aprendido a caminar, a los ocho meses y medio, temprano para cualquier bebé normal —Sonrió y miró hacia abajo, se notaba cuánto la había querido… Algo que se había desvanecido por completo en ésos instantes—, y viniste corriendo hacia mí, luego de que te llame… —Suspiró— Venías con la capucha bajada hasta los ojos, y no veías nada. Chocabas con todo y te tropezabas continuamente —Sonreía, cómo si el recuerdo la mejorara— Atrás tuyo venía Draco, riéndose de ti, pero al vernos adoptó una expresión seria, y te señaló con el dedo, cómo asustado… Te tropezaste con el doblez de la túnica y caíste a mis pies, riendo… Luego, te alcé mientras me decías cosas así cómo "Draco malo… Capucha… Yo pobre" —Suspiró— Para ésa época tus facciones estaban bien definidas. Te mire, y lo recordé… Baje la vista, y te llevé a casa. Allí, lo viste a Rodolphus… A él no le decías "padre", en tu vocabulario ésa palabra no existía. Le llamabas "Dolphy", cómo le decía yo cariñosamente… Ése día lo encontraste en tu habitación, con una caja en las manos. Dijiste "Dolphy tiene algo, mamá. Dame" Le pregunté que era, y me lo entregó. Me dijo que lo encontró en una de las tantas habitaciones en desuso… Lo abrí y observé que contenía un montón de cartas… No las leí, les resté importancia. Le ordené que las guardara, y, cómo era de noche, te metí en tu cama…

'Me quedé despierta hablando sobre el juicio con mi esposo, y a la hora y media fui a verte… Me quedé estática cuándo entré en el umbral. Reaccioné al instante… Y con un impulso de odio apunté hacia la persona que estaba al lado de la cama. La luz verde iluminó la habitación, pero la mujer la esquivó… Grité "Avada Kedavra" hasta quedarme ronca. Te habías despertado y mirabas todo serena, no parecías querer moverte. Te había dicho que salgas, pero no parecías escuchar… Estabas observando el pleito sonriente —Cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente—, la mujer se defendía con agilidad, pero no iba a dejar que la mugrosa que había osado entrar en mi casa saliera con vida. Me había dispuesto a matarla a toda costa, y en eso estaba cuándo apareció mi esposo. Me ofreció acabar con la mujer, pero yo le dije que te levantase y te llevara lejos… En eso, le lancé un maleficio Cruciaturs a Dufresne. La alcanzó, y ella se revolcó en el piso… Recuerdo haber reído a gritos, nunca antes había lanzado con tanta potencia un Cruciaturs, me había superado a mí misma ¡Oh, recordar con qué placer escuchaba sus gritos desgarrantes de dolor! ¡Recordar con que dulzura escuchaba su suplicio! Nunca había estado tan fuera de sí en toda mi vida, jamás me había impulsado tanto…

'Rodolphus te iba a sacar de la habitación, cuándo la mujer, por un extraño motivo, agarró su varita que había estado a escasos milímetros del suelo, y se protegió. Grité con odio, y, mientras Dufresne le lanzaba un hechizo a mi esposo impidiéndole recogerte, me abalancé contra ella y le lancé un Serpensortia… Casi muere desangrada, gritaba, lloraba, y yo intentaba deducir qué podía hacer para recogerte, porque el hechizo que ésta había cernido sobre ti no se eliminaba tan fácilmente… Sin embargo, la mujer lucho hasta casi perder la vida, cuándo menos lo esperábamos, se abalanzó hacia ti, y te llevó.

'¡Ay! ¡Le grité, la maldecí, hice que todo se movilizara a su alrededor para atraparla, pero no pude! Los objetos inanimados empezaron a moverse por toda la casa, pero evidentemente conocía la salida, porque fue hacia allí sin ningún problema… Abrió la puerta, y se escapó contigo en brazos. En medio de la nieve la perseguí, le lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y a siniestra, y no tan sólo las imperdonables… Hice de todo para intentar detenerla, pero no…

'Desapareció… Y ya no te tenía… —Hablaba con un verdadero abatimiento… Se notaba el sufrimiento, era algo que impregnaba el aire de la habitación. Las palabras que expresaba eran lentas, y las emitía entrecortadamente— No podía ser… Te había perdido, y eras uno de los seres qué más amé en toda mi vida… Era algo inconcebible, no lo creía, no, no… Había perdido algo increíblemente valioso… No, no podía ser… —Tomó aire y se agarró la frente— No recuerdo exactamente lo que hice luego de ello… Era cómo si una nube espesa cubriera mis pensamientos… Sólo el sufrimiento inenarrable se vuelca sobre mi cerebro, salpicando de manchas imborrables mi corazón… Ése mismo día, devastada, me acuerdo haber jurado venganza a muerte contra ésa inmunda enferma… Ésa sucia traidora, conspiradora… El odio se arremolinaba en la garganta y me impidió hablar durante un par de días… Se enraizó, cómo si un huracán violento me estuviese carcomiendo… No era posible… No… —Pausó, y miró a su hija— Y finalmente aquí estás… —Suspiró— Aquí… Luego de ello te busqué con mi hermana tanto tiempo… Ella descubrió el paradero de la mujer, de Margaret Dufresne, y empezamos a perseguir y matar a sus familiares. No quedó ninguno vivo… La Orden, sabiendo que la mataríamos y sin tener prueba para inculparnos, la escondió. Dimos con su paradero meses después…

'Recorrí con gusto las calles, sólo pensando en que recuperaría a mi hija… Mi única hija… Sí ¡Con qué gusto había pensado en ello! Entré en la casa junto con Cissy y Dolph… Y la torturé hasta que soltó toda la verdad… La maté después de ello, y seguimos con el interrogatorio con el esposo. El soltó todo lo que había callado Dufresne. Te habían regalado a una _muggle_ llamada Jane, y la habían hecho huír. Te habían modificado la memoria, la imagen y la personalidad antes de entregarte… Y luego, nada más se supo de ti. También maté a ése hombre, y, cómo no pude encontrarte, cayó en mí una fuerte melancolía…

'El peso de los días me mataba. Había perdido a las dos cosas que más amaba… Ya no le veía salida a nada… El sol sólo decoraba las noches, y la luna permanecía oculta… No podía verle sentido a nada, y fue entonces cuándo fui a declararme culpable ¡Era verdad! Yo había torturado a los Longbottom, yo, yo era la más fiel seguidora del Señor de las Tinieblas, yo… Yo era la más recompensada, yo tendría la recompensa… Nadie más, estaba orgullosa de ello, mi orgullo… Oh, mi orgullo era lo único que me quedaba. Lo dije, riéndome, sabiendo que era verdad… Sabiendo que había cometido un centenar de crímenes más… Lo sabía, y esos inútiles no ¿Qué importaba pasar una temporada en Azkaban? ¿Qué importaba si tenía la esperanza de que él resucitaría? Yo lo sabía, él era inmortal y nos lo recordaba siempre… Y mi esperanza era la luz de los días… El sol y la luna, y también las estrellas…

'Ya casi en la cárcel, me dije a mi misma que te encontraría antes de morir… —Cerró los ojos— Lástima que no fue así —El peso de las últimas palabras se desvaneció en el ambiente con fluidez. Así que así estaba todo. Había esperado un año para escucharlo ¿Pero le gustaba lo descubierto? Había impulsado un desagrado contra los padres que ella había amado, y, siendo así, dudaba hasta que punto creerle a Bellatrix, a pesar de que sabía que todo era verdad, la verdad irrefutable, nada era falso. Hermione estaba callada, intentando analizar todo lo que había dicho su madre…

—Pero aquí me tienes, y no me quieres —Replicó la chica, confusa— Lo que pasa es que quieres a Piaggia y no a Hermione

—Obviamente quiero a Piaggia. Hermione no es hija mía… —Suspiró— Así no eres tú, es imposible que tu personalidad sea… Sea sumisa, de un traidor

—No soy una traidora —Repuso la chica— Y algo heredé de ustedes dos… No soy la misma de antes, y todo el mundo se dio cuenta

—Tienes los pensamientos de una traidora —Dijo Bellatrix, enojada. No había gritado, ni siquiera había dado señales de mostrarse molesta, pero algo había en sus palabras que hacía dudar de su tranquilidad

—No es cierto, le recuerdo cada dos por tres al mundo que soy sangre limpia… No me llevo con los traidores, ni con los sangre sucia —Justificó Hermione— Soy enemiga de mis antiguos amigos, los detesto… Sólo ando con ellos por órdenes del Señor Oscuro —Dijo enojada— Cambié muchísimo, empleé los Maleficios Imperdonables contra ellos, los hice olvidar, practiqué Legeremancia, los confundí… Soy Mortífaga, por si no lo sabes ¿Qué más quieres? No puedo amar a alguien así… Si es lo que pretendes… No, sólo tú ves algo en él que te atrae… No lo quiero, lo aborrezco por todo lo que me hizo

—¿Qué te hizo? Lo mismo que nos hace a todos, sólo qué en ti hizo algo loable: intentó borrarte tus pensamientos…

—Me tortura, pero no con un Cruciaturs, sino mediante Draco, a quién obliga a hacer cosas qué el no quiere…

—¡Tu primo aceptó eso desde que se unió a nosotros! ¡Eso es lo que nadie entiende! ¡Cuándo eres un mortífago no puedes rechazar las cosas que él te dice! ¡Las debes cumplir si o sí o merecer el castigo qué te impone! Es algo completamente razonable, sólo que nadie puede comprenderlo…

—Él sólo tenía presión familiar

—Culpa a Narcisa y a Lucius por haberse unido, en todo caso —Dijo Bellatrix, de brazos cruzados y con la varita a mano— De todas maneras, aquí estás… —Suspiró— Él me dijo que, sí noto que no estás completamente cambiada, te lleve a él, qué es lo que haré —Hermione se separó de Bellatrix, retrocediendo enojada

—No me puedes hacer esto… Yo… Yo no puedo seguir cambiando —La señaló, con furia— ¡No sabes lo que es! —Vociferó, su voz mantuvo sumisa por un tiempo más a Bella, pero no por mucho —¡No tienes idea lo que sufrí por cambiar! ¡No quiero que me vuelvan a emplear esos malditos hechizos anaranjados! —Saltó de la cama, y caminó torpemente por la habitación, pero Bellatrix ya había cerrado la puerta, para que no se vaya

—Pero tú no eres la que decide, no. No eres más ésa persona prepotente que vivió de lo que quería… Yo misma haré ése hechizo, para no molestarlo —Apuntó hacia hermione— Appeveer! —Gritó, mientras la fluorescencia salía de la vara. Hermione esquivó el hechizo, pero Bellatrix hizo otro para mantenerla quieta, qué no pudo rechazar. La mujer repitió el encantamiento, que inundó la habitación, mientras la chica gritaba "¡No, no!", y el aloque manteo recaía en su cuerpo, cambiándola. De repente, todo se desvaneció flabeliforme y encantadoramente…

—No moriste ¿O no? —Preguntó burlonamente Bellatrix

—No puedes haberme hecho esto ¡Detesto éste hechizo! —Contestó malhumorada Hermione— En mi periodo de transición mis humores cambian, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez… ¡No! —Sin embargo, su madre poco interés mostraba en esto, su rostro estaba flagrante, y la emoción que representaba para ella la posibilidad de tener a su Piaggia era inenarrable…

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —Expresó finalmente Hermione, decidida a despojarse de las dudas— Cuándo lo reviví, antes de saber que era su hija, empecé a soñar con que debía encontrarme con una Mortífaga… No recuerdo bien quién era, pero que me hacía una especie de hechizo cada vez que lo hacía… —Sin embargo, Bellatrix negó con la cabeza rápidamente

—No sé… —Se mordió el labio, y miró a su hija— No sabes quién era… ¿Verdad? Si… ¿O no? —Frunció el entrecejo, y salió bruscamente de la habitación.

Hermione quedó estática, no sabía si salir o no, pero al rato volvió su madre, junto con Narcisa

—Dile lo que pasó —Ordenó Bellatrix, mientras Hermione replanteaba su pregunta— ¿Sabes algo de ello, Cissy? —Narcisa palideció

—Eeh… Yo… Realmente…

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad? —Inquirió su hermana, enfurecida— ¿¿Qué buscabas en ello, Narcisa?? ¿¿Qué pasó??

—Bella, por lo que más quieras, no le digas al Señor Tenebroso esto… —Pero Bellatrix negó con la cabeza, y agarró a su hermana del brazo

—Me lo dirás ya —Hizo énfasis en el "ya", y sacó la varita— O te obligaré a hacerlo —Narcisa negó con la cabeza, y la confesión que hizo, implicó que se hiciera para atrás

—¡Bueno, yo sabía que ella estaba vinculada con su regreso! ¡Y cómo no quería volver a verlo, intenté borrar el encantamiento que _él_ había hecho en ella, pero no pude lograrlo! —Bellatrix miró con desprecio a su hermana, aunque su estado de _shock _era más notable— ¡Entiéndeme hermana, yo… Simplemente quería permanecer con vida por más tiempo!

—¡¡Pero no lo merecías!! ¡¡Merecías morir, de todas maneras, por tu inmunda traición!! ¿¿Cómo pudiste…?? ¡¡Narcisa, eso es algo asqueroso, no puedo creerlo!! —Apartó la vista de su hermana, con asco— Eres una traidora, después de todo, una traidora cómo nuestra otra hermana

—Yo no soy una traidora, Bella… Pero no me importan los Mortífagos, ni el Señor Tenebroso, ni nada de ello… Su regreso fue un relámpago que derrumbó mi vida… No quería tener que volverlo a vivir… No…

—Me das asco… —Dijo Bellatrix, levantándose— Y sería traición no contarle esto al Señor de las Tinieblas. No quiero asemejarme a tus actos —Se deslizó hacia la puerta…

—¡¡NO, BELLA, NO!! —Dijo Cissy, tirándose al piso, sollozando— Ahora qué por fin tengo a mi familia, nuevamente, ¡No me la saques, por favor! ¡No, por favor!

—¡Sí le dices implicará el sacrificio de toda tu otra familia! —Saltó Hermione, ayudando a su tía— ¡No puedo creer que… que seas tan desalmada, que no te interese esto, sólo… sólo él! —Bellatrix empezó a reír

—Pequeña estúpida… ¿Defiendes a mi hermana? Habrá más Hechizos Mutables para ti —La perilla de la habitación empezó a girar bajo la mano de Bella, pero Hermione sacó su varita, y lanzó un hechizo desarmador, al que su madre esquivó con destreza, y empezó a reír más… Con ésa misma risa que ella poseía, con la risa maníaca que casi la había delatado… Ésa risa…

—¿¿Crees que me puedes desarmar?? ¿¿Tú, precisamente?? ¡¡Si ni siquiera cambiaste lo suficiente cómo para vanagloriarte de que posees poderes parecidos a los de tu padre!! —Bellatrix desarmó a Hermione, y ésta sintió un odio profundo— Y no puedes hacer nada… Acéptalo

—No puedes delatar a tu propia hermana sólo porque intentó hacer algo… ¡Y ni siquiera lo pudo terminar de hacer!

—¿Sabes lo que hubieses sido tú por ella? Una traidora de la sangre, creyendo ser una sangre sucia… Narcisa te quería seguir robando tu vida… Ella sólo quería guiarse por sus intereses, ni siquiera se acordó de la sobrina que había querido, a la que había mimado cuándo chiquita ¿Y tú la proteges? Si de ella dependiese, no conocerías a tu verdadera familia… —A Draco… Y sintió algo dentro suyo que le indicaba que se sentía decepcionada— Ni tus orígenes… ¿Y la sigues defendiendo? Entonces algo anda mal contigo —Salió de la habitación, pero a Hermione no le importó mucho lo que hubiese sido de ella, sino que Draco decaería en la depresión nuevamente si se enterara de que su madre había vuelto a morir

—¡Espera, Bellatrix! —Llamó Hermione, obligando a voltear a su madre— Se enojará contigo… —La mujer arrugó el rostro, intrigada

—¿Qué se enojará con…?

—Sí, porque entonces se enteraría de que le intentaste ocultar sobre la vida de Narcisa

—¿De qué rayos…?

—¿No sabías? Narcisa ni siquiera debería estar aquí

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Él la mató por ayudar a Potter en la última batalla —Bellatrix abrió la boca, medio anonadada

—Tú no eres mi hermana —Sentenció, enojada hacia Narcisa— No, no la eres

—Eso no es el caso —Prosiguió Hermione— Draco resucitó a Narcisa, yo lo ayudé… Y tú estabas aquí con ella, cómo si nada ¿No resultaría sospechoso?

—¿Y qué importa? Con más razón le iré a decir sobre su paradero…

—No entiendes… Si le dices, el desconfiará de ti…

—¿Y qué importa?

—No vi que te gustara ser una Mortífaga subordinada el año anterior. Por lo que me comentaron… No tenía un aprecio por ti cómo el que tendría por…

—¡No importa! ¡¡No merecía eso, pero si le oculto algo así si lo merecería!!

—¿Y qué tiene? Él lo mismo no te querrá…

—Quieres boicotearme ¿O no? A toda costa —Bella sonrió— Pero no lo lograrás. Le iré a decir… pero cuándo vuelva —Hermione sintió un alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo "No está aquí. Draco no la tendrá que ver morir, de todas maneras", aunque antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su madre cerró la puerta con enojo.

Ella intentó abrirla, pero no pudo, ni siquiera con un encantamiento. Narcisa no decía nada, estaba tiesa y sumisa en un extraño silencio. No se atrevió a preguntarle nada, no la quería imperturbar ¿Se esperaba esto, de todas maneras? No podía creer que alguien cayera en tanto fanatismo, en tanta admiración, en tanto ¿Amor? cómo para querer entregar a su propia hermana

—No la culpes de todo… —Susurró a su lado Narcisa. Sonaba cómo si las palabras contenieran más oxígeno de lo necesario, cómo si todo fuera un resoplido distante— Ella… nos quiere, pero… bueno… —Agachó la cabeza— Jamás hubiera creído que su reacción al reencontrarse contigo fuera así…

—Es que ella no me quiere, no quiere aceptar quién he sido… —Dijo con los brazos cruzados ¿Por qué la que verdaderamente debería estar enfadada o triste intentaba darle ánimos a la qué no?

—Puede ser

—Sólo tiene ojos para él. No entiendo cómo… puede engañarse a sí misma

—No se engaña a si misma —Su voz sonaba lejana, pero firme. Se acomodó el rubio cabello, intentando no pensar en lo que vendría ¿Se lo esperaba?— Ella lo quiere, y nunca me quiso decir qué es lo que pasó para que esté tan ilusionada. Sólo sé una parte de la historia, creo que nadie la conoce completa, salvo ellos dos —Hermione se mostró indiferente

—¡Debes salir! No te puedes quedar aquí

—Podría si quisiera, pero… Mi hermana… Bueno, de una manera u otra me entregará

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada? —Preguntó casi a gritos la chica— ¿Planeas dejar así el mundo, nuevamente, dejando solo a Draco? ¡El sufrió mucho por tu muerte, y está feliz de tenerte de vuelta! ¿Lo dejarás sumido tontamente a él en una depresión? ¡No lo quiero ver decaído! Hazlo por él, por tu esposo. Sácanos de aquí —Su petición fue ignorada

—No, de todas maneras, tu eres libre. Yo no, me tendría que quedar cautiva. Esperaré la muerte serena… Draco lo debe entender, no debería estar aquí

—¡¡No importa!! ¡¡Hay muchas personas que no deberían estar aquí y la están!! ¡¡Estás viva, haz uso de tus poderes y sácanos de aquí!! —Narcisa agachó más la cabeza

—Te sacaré a ti, si es lo que quieres

—Sal conmigo, podemos hacer que Bellatrix cambie de parecer… Auque sea recurriendo a otros métodos —Narcisa levantó una ceja

—¿Otros métodos? Sé que ella no dudaría en utilizarlos con nosotras, pero… No sabía que la sangre que llevas te podría llevar a hacer esas cosas

—Pues si. No me importa, ella no debería existir, para empezar

—No la entiendes, no la juzgues —Hermione sacudió la cabeza

—Sácame de aquí, tú quédate si lo deseas, pero yo me voy —Narcisa asintió, y sonrió

—No dejes que Draco vea esto… No quiero que sufra así nuevamente, aunque supongo que esta vez será menos… doloroso para ellos presenciarlo sin hacer nada… —Hermione asintió ¿Cómo evitaría que Draco presencie la muerte de su madre, si seguramente el Señor de las Tinieblas lo mataría también a él por su ocurrencia? La única solución… Era una que la estaba tentando hacía mucho tiempo, ¿Sería posible?. Se escuchó cómo la puerta se abría suavemente, al principio creyó que Bellatrix estaba de vuelta, pero luego observó que Narcisa apuntaba hacia allí…

Se fue, y miró el repentinamente demacrado rostro de la mujer. Se parecía mucho más a una adulta en ése estado, en cambio Bella… Parecía tener veinte años, sus enojos repentinos y sus risas insanas eran un refuerzo de todo. Ella, ah… No se podía decir que la quería más que a su padre… ¿Sería verdad, después de todo, que ella estaba enamorada? Toda la vida lo creyó una simple obsesión, algo sin importancia… Pero ¿Qué fuerza podía hacer que se enamorase de… de precisamente alguien que no puede amar? Alguien que todo el mundo mágico detestaba, alguien que no mostraba misericordia a la hora de matar, ¿Qué podía hacerla amarlo? Si él le había mentido… No, alguien no podía ser tan tonta… No la creía capaz de creer algo tan imposible…

Llegó a la habitación de Draco ¿Estaría el allí? Rezó por que si…

La puerta chirrió un poco al entrar ella, pero no le importo. En efecto, allí estaba él, semi dormido, despertado repentinamente por el ruido…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el rubio, pasándose la mano por el cabello

—Draco… —Empezó, pero no sabía que decirle. Si la idea que ella tenía resultaba… Dejarían atrás varias cosas, pero prontamente las olvidarían— Mira, no sé por dónde empezar, pero… —Se mordió el labio— Me escaparé —Draco arrugó el entrecejo

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me escaparé, es tonto intentar fingir que seguiré esto… No soporto más… Al final, mi pasado y mi presente son lo mismo: Un rechazo. No quiero vivir aquí, Draco, oh… Por favor… Dime que me acompañarás…

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Sin embargo, negarse en ése momento a los brazos de su rubio predilecto era imposible. Se refugió en sus brazos y… Sólo se dejó llevar. Las lágrimas relucían en su rostro…

—Dime que me entiendes, dime que estarás conmigo… Por favor, no le sumes algo a mi debilidad, por favor… No quiero… No quiero irme sola… Te necesito, es todo lo que creo… Después de todo lo que pasamos, no me dejes sola, por favor… No me dejes sola… ¿Hacia dónde voy sin tí? Dime que me acompañarás, dime que seré la única a la que querrás, dime todo lo que necesito oír ahora, bebé… Dímelo, que estoy dentro tuyo, que construiremos toda nuestra vida juntos, sin ti… Sin ti no soy nada. Ven conmigo, Draco, por favor

—Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Nada! La detesto… No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de decirme que me quería, no puedo creer nada desde aquél fatídico día… No, por favor… No soporto más aquí… Sólo quiero irme, irme ¡Ven conmigo, Draco! Ven conmigo y así estaremos juntos para siempre, cómo lo decimos, porque aquí jamás estaremos juntos. No tenemos libertad, y menos con alguien cómo Bellatrix dando vueltas alrededor. Sólo déjanos ser, Draco, contigo y conmigo bastará para ser felices, hay qué dejarnos ser lo que somos, y disfrutar de nuestro amor… Acompáñame, por favor…

—¿A dónde vas?

—A un lugar dónde nadie nos podrá encontrar, ya pensaré en cuál… No será dentro de Inglaterra, iremos más allá dónde a nadie se le ocurrirá buscar… ¿Me acompañas, Draco? Para ahora y para el resto de nuestros días, por favor, mi amor… Por favor… —Sus lágrimas, ahora verdaderas, se le escurrían por el mentón y caían en el regazo del rubio. Él le acariciaba tiernamente el brazo, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Cuándo se calmó, le susurró— ¿Vendrás?

—¿Estás segura de qué eso quieres?

—Estoy segura

—Entonces voy contigo —Dijo suavemente, se dejó envolver por el efecto de las palabras, y asintió

—Nos vamos ahora, nadie se debe enterar… —El chico abrió los ojos

—¿Es… en serio? ¿Ahora, precisamente?

—Sí. No hay que darles tiempo… —Ella sonrió tímidamente— ¿Lo harás?

—Por ti… —Contestó medio abatido el muchacho— Cualquier cosa

—¿Estas seguro? No podrás arrepentirte…

—Sí…

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro… —A pesar de que sus palabras eran firmes, su piel parecía verdosa, y todo indicaba que no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Pero ¿Por qué habría de decirle la verdad, que su madre moriría y que lo llevaba para que no presencie ése acto de maldad?

—Entonces vámonos —El chico la agarró de la mano, y le susurró por detrás

—Estaremos juntos en todas… —Sacaron una buena cantidad de dinero, los ahorros el chico y lo que le sobraba a ella luego del baile de graduación. También llevaron varias mudas de ropa y lo escondieron todo en los bolsillos, aplicando un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

La lluvia caía copiosamente, pero no les importó. Cruzaron el jardín semi ocultos entre los arbustos. Lo atravesaron sin problemas, pero cuándo llegaron al portón escucharon a alguien gritar

—¡Allá, allá! —Ella se llevó la mano en la boca, reprimiendo un grito ¿Los habían estado vigilando? Pero el rubio reaccionó más rápido que ella, aturdiendo (o intentando aturdir) al hombre que gritaba

—Es Dolohov ¡Corre! —Pero ella no podía correr. Estaba furiosa. Su madre, la maldita, había hecho que la vigilen ¿Por qué no esperar un rato más? Tal vez un Cruciaturs podría hacer que la próxima vez reconsideren el hecho de molestarla. Después de todo, ella era la hija del ser al que ellos servían… Y éste se había hecho respetar mediante el temor, y cómo no le importaba mucho el dolor que podía sentir…

—¡Vámonos, rápido! —Gritó el chico, sacándole de su hechizo. Habría de agradecer que tenían tiempo para salir, porque seguramente habría más personas buscándolos, y el hecho de hacer un Maleficio Imperdonable sobre Dolohov los habría hecho retrasar.

Corrió hacia su querido, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano, y desapareciendo tras el portón.


	19. Nueva vida

La hija del Señor de las Tinieblas

Cáp. 18 Nueva vida

El viento azotaba los árboles, las palmeras caían al ritmo que la arena se despedía y se arremolinaba encima de sus cabezas. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, mientras se intentaba tapar con las manos. Ella reaccionó antes haciendo un encantamiento escudo, que hizo que el viento se excluyera de ellos, al igual que la arena

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó casi a gritos él, pero ella hizo una seña con la mano para qué esperara, y empezó a caminar, mientras él le seguía detrás. Contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, se alejó de la ciudad, repleta de _muggles_, para subir por una colina, dónde la tormenta parecía desaparecer al ritmo que los árboles y las palmeras se incrementaban, y la arena y las olas del mar se alejaban. El rubio volvió a repetir la pregunta una vez que el huracán estaba alejado

—En Bridgetown —Al ver que el chico no parecía entender— Un lugar en el que nunca nadie nos encontrará. Es una isla, cómo verás… Y es conocida por la comunidad mágica cómo un lugar dónde hay muy pocas residencias mágicas… A ninguno de nuestros familiares se les ocurrirá buscar aquí

—Oh… —Parecía desanimado. Odiaba tener que hacerle esto, pero era mucho mejor que ver cómo torturan a su propia madre… Doblaron por un callejón y sintieron cómo los gritos de las personas escandalizaban el ambiente. Ya muy abajo se desarrollaba una tormenta mortal, y no había que preocuparse por ella…— ¿Dónde paramos? —Preguntó— Sería mejor que bajemos

—No quiero estar cerca de la gente… No quiero que alguien se entere de nosotros

—Es imposible… Aunque si tú lo quieres… —Ella sonrió. Siguieron caminando hasta que un claro los inundó de la luz del sol— Lleguemos arriba… Que no haya tantas plantas a nuestro alrededor… —La chica sonrió— Que nuestra casa sea hermosa, y grande…

—¿Alcanzará todo lo que tenemos? —El rubio frunció el entrecejo

—Obviamente… Es todo lo que ahorré…

—¿Cuánto es, exactamente?

—Cómo… No sé… Es mucho

—¿Mil, dos mil galleons? Eso es lo que yo traigo… Todo lo que saqué para el baile

—Más que eso… Te lo aseguro —Ella asintió

—No nos servirá de nada aquí. No podemos intentarles pagar con estas monedas. Se reirían de nosotros…

—¿Y dónde viviremos?

—Podríamos… Podríamos… —Cerró los ojos ¿No había otra alternativa?— Bueno… Supongo que deberíamos comprar alguna de las casas del pueblo o si no vivir en una choza, cosa que yo no haré, no sé si tú…

—¿Vivir con _muggles_?

—O en una choza, o intentar construir una casa por nuestros propios métodos… Algo en lo que no creo ser buena

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esos tipos de hechizos son… muy avanzados y son de muy escasa utilidad… O sea, se puede construir mediante magia, pero te debes dedicar exclusivamente a ello

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y por aquí no se podrá conseguir alguno de ellos?

—No lo creo… A menos que aquí haya una falla increíble en el Estatuto de…

—Bueno… De acuerdo —Djio éste, interrumpiéndola— ¿Qué haremos?

—No sé… No volveré, si eso es a lo que te refieres

—No… Sino… ¿Dónde viviremos?

—Por el momento compremos algún lugar cercano a los _muggles_. No digo en un mismo vecindario, no soportaría no hacer magia, pero… Cerca, por ejemplo, en una zona alejada da de la ciudad

—¿Con qué dinero les pagamos?

—Gringotts no es el único banco mágico del mundo. Hay otros lugares, leí uno en las cercanías de… de… Oh, Merlín ¿Cómo era el nombre? Oh, sí… Maryland…

—¿Mary _qué_? ¿Quién conoce ése lugar?

—Es en Estados Unidos, otro banco mágico para una comunidad completamente mágica, es algo así cómo… el Hogsmeade americano

—Oh… ¿Está muy lejos?

—No sé exactamente… Si quieres podemos ir ahora… Gastar una parte de lo que tenemos para invertirlo en un hogar… Y luego veremos

Y luego veremos ¿A qué estaban jugando? ¿No sabía ella que lo que planeaban podría derrumbarse de un momento a otro?

Se agarraron de las manos, mientras un sonido parecido al de un disparo se disipaba el ambiente.

El banco de Maryland no se parecía en nada a Gringotts. La infraestructura del banco inglés era más bien conservadora, mientras que esta innovadora. Prefería este, porque estaba alejada de su hogar, en el cuál padecía de increíbles horrores. Ahora estaba siendo feliz en un lugar dónde ella podía existir… Sin prejuicios, sin preocupaciones, sin conmociones…

Volvieron a Bridgetown, comprobando que el huracán seguía haciendo estragos. La casa que comprarían estaría destrozada, seguramente, pero unos simples _Reparo!_ bastarían para arreglar lo que el desastre natural había hecho.

Era una muy bonita casa la que habían elegido, apenas sí había sido rozada por el viento. El hombre se las vendió muy feliz, al parecer se quería librar de ella. Apenas si la habían comprado y el vendedor alejado, hicieron los retoques que eran necesarios, y Hermione por primera vez en su vida hizo un encantamiento Fidelio.

La casa desapareció por completo a los ojos de los curiosos, y ellos entraron en su nuevo hogar.

Era espaciosa y bonita, pero no se parecía en nada a la mansión del rubio, por lo que éste le encontraba pequeña y molesta. Además, honraba a los _muggles_, por lo que tuvieron que aplicar ésa pizca mágica a todo. Ella quería pasar desapercibida, pero con el Fidelio era suficiente, no quería vivir cuál _muggle_, sería aburrido e insano para ellos.

Se tumbaron en la cama, y con un "Te amo", cerraron los ojos para poder dormir nuevamente.

El sueño de la desesperación volvió a aparecer en ella, era como si le intentase advertir algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué su casa estallaría en llamas, que las fuentes se correrían? ¿Qué representaba todo ello? Pero por la mañana lo olvidó al verlo de cerca… Tan aproximado a ella…

Ése día sintieron la marca arder con fuerza en sus brazos. Era la primera señal, ellos sabían que los estaban buscando. Intentaron ignorar el dolor, aunque fuera imposible, era cómo si el latigazo de fuego, al ver que no estaban obedeciendo, se volviese más cruel a medida que pasaba el tiempo… Pero todo cesó, indicando que la reunión estaba ya a pié, y que dos asientos estaban desocupados. Habían desatado una furia inhumana, seguramente. Hermione ¿O debería decir Piaggia Helíade? era su hija, y para lo único que la quería era para permanecer vivo más tiempo. Era cómo si atentaran contra su vida.

Los días pasaron, todo lo que ella había soñado estaba en ése lugar. Abrazados, besándose, descubrían lo bello de la vida. No tenían una sola preocupación, solo el amarse, el tenerse el uno al otro… Estaban demasiado enamorados. Ella cocinaba, aunque no a la perfección. Compraban cosas en el pueblo, pero evitaban siempre estar a la vista de la gente… Abril se fue, para darle paso a Mayo…

Mayo. En éste mes pasaron cosas extrañas. En las primeras semanas empezó a manifestarse dentro de ella cómo una enfermedad… Tal vez ésa era otra maldición, cómo un castigo, pero lo sobrellevaría… Las nauseas que sentía al despertarse no eran nada cómo el dolor interno que sufria estando allá…

Pero no se fue. A lo largo de la semana siguiente, los vomitos matutinos no se podían negar. El chico se daba cuenta, y cuándo ella le manifestó sus preocupaciones, el chico negó con la cabeza

—No creo que sea eso… No, debes estar enferma… Jamás le ví buen aspecto a eso… Eso que compramos porque no tenemos otra opción…

—Lo he comido durante toda mi vida —Sentenció la chica— Sólo que tú no… Ya sabes…

—Sí…

—Bueno, entonces podemos desechar tu idea… Y la mía… ¿Qué puede ser? Estamos muy lejos de San Mungo cómo para…

—¿No sabes de otro sanatorio mágico?

—No… No recuerdo… Sé que leí de varios en un libro… Qué creo que se llamaba… Algo así cómo… cómo… "Sanidad mágica, la guía completa", pero… No sé… No recuerdo…

—¿Esos encantamientos te afectaron la memoria también?

—Al parecer sí… Bueno, era mi escencia ¿O no? Los libros, el leer… Me identificaba por ellos… Enfrascada en una lectura obsesiva todo el día…

—Sí…

—Pero, volviendo al tema, no recuerdo a ninguno… Mi memoria… No sé… No recuerdo…

—¿Y si vamos…? No…

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió ella, aunque ya sabía de que se trataba: no quedaba otra opción, tendrían que ir… a…

—Iba a proponer algo estúpido… Cómo que vayamos a algún sanador _muggle_ o algo así, peor sólo empeorarían la situación —Ella sonrió

—Tal vez podría ir sólo para un diagnóstico, ya sabes… Y si no pueden explicar la causa de mi enfermedad, es porque hay magia negra de por medio… —Draco asintió, ambos estaban un tanto humillados por la idea, pero no podían explicar la causa de esto solos, y necesitaban recurrir a ayuda, aunque sea no mágica. Hermione sonrió— Escucha esto: la hija del Señor de las Tinieblas, está por ir a un médico _muggle_ ¿Qué estúpida, no? —Draco sonrió

—Si fuéramos sanadores… Nada de esto ocurriría…

—Si quieres voy yo sola

—No. Te acompaño ¿Juntos en todo, eh?

—Sí. Juntos en todo.

A la mañana siguiente estuvieron obligados a ir a ése "sanador _muggle_" (Cómo lo llamaba Draco). Él nunca había estado en la ciudad, por lo que no pudo disimular la mirada de asco que era característico en toda su familia (Y la suya también) cuándo se trataba de materia no mágica. A pesar de que a ella también le incomodaba, pudo desenvolverse mejor, y poder disimular…

Tuvieron que preguntar varias veces dónde había un sanatorio, lo que les hacía parecer turistas. Los lugareños estaban acostumbrados a los turistas, por lo que no se sorprendieron al escuchar palabras desconocidas, o simplemente estúpidas, cómo las que pronunciaba de vez en cuándo su rubio, mientra gruñía cosas por lo bajo, un tanto enojado.

Dieron finalmente con el lugar. Cuándo entraron para pedir turno (Cosa que el chico jamás había hecho), éste se molestó más al tener que estar rodeado de personas a las que ambos menospreciaban.

Tres turnos, dos… Y finalmente el nombre de la chica resonó por la habitación. Tomó la mano del chico, pensando en que sería raro para ambos. Entraron en el consultorio, dónde un hombre los recibió. Éste estaba vestido con un delantal blanco, algo que contrastó con el atuendo de los dos. El rubio se había negado vestirse cómo _muggle_, así que ella tampoco se cambió. Habían llamado mucho la atención, cosa que la molestó con él… Sin embargo, el médico no se sobresaltó tanto sobre su vestuario. Murmuró cosas cómo "Carnaval" y algo sobre Venecia, pero no le entendieron. Finalmente, les preguntó para qué habían ido

—Yo… Eeh… Bueno, me siento algo así cómo enferma

—¿Los síntomas? —Preguntó distraído. Draco se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y la nariz, cómo Narcisa… Narcisa ¿Estría viva o muerta? Recordó su última petición "No dejes que Draco vea esto… No quiero que sufra así nuevamente, aunque supongo que esta vez será menos… doloroso para ellos presenciarlo sin hacer nada…"— ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? —Reiteró

—¿Eeh…? Oh, los síntomas… Si… Mareos, vomitos…

—¿Antojos? —Ella levantó la mirada…

—No… nada descomunal… O sea, lo normal… —Draco la miró y negó con la cabeza, le dijo al oído que si estaba comiendo cosas raras— ¿Qué cosas? Sólo… Traje la reserva de golosinas

—¿Golosinas? —Preguntó— ¿Qué tipo?

—Algo asi cómo chocolates… Algunas barras, a veces —Lo cierto es que estaba comiendo chocolates más que ninguna otra cosa, en los momentos que no los pasaba junto al chico, por cualquier motivo, sacaba todo lo que había comprado en las épocas de Hogwarts… ¡Parecía todo tan lejano!

—Permítame… Pero ¿Han usado ustedes algun tipo de prevención después de…? —Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y miró hacia abajo… Con la insinuación bastaba, se mordió el labio y miró a los ojos a su rubio, por alguna razón, éste parecía más pálido que de costumbre. Sin embarog, su mirada fue firme

—No… —Contestó ella, Draco no le dirigiría la palabra a un _muggle_, después de todo, él estaba en el clan desde antes, y lo que hacían los Mortífagos eran torturar y matar a la mayor cantidad de _muggles_ posibles.

Le recomendaron hacerse una ecografía, pero ella conocía un hechizo para ello. Se fueron, y ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar palabra por un rato.

Estaba sentada, él estaba arriba, ella se agarraba el vientre, pensando en que un ser se movía allí, imperturbándola… Se sentía demasiado impotente cómo para realizar el hechizo ¿Por qué no había averiguado sobre esos hechizos? Bellatrix estaba demasiado lejos cómo para preguntarle, y ella no pensaba volver… Debería de ir a alguna biblioteca mágica, seguramente allí en Maryland, tal vez hasta había sanatorios mágicos allí… Tal vez, después de todo, los _muggles_ eran unos imbéciles, que no acertaban nunca, muy por debajo de ellos… Sintió la marca, no ardía, pero mostraba su presencia. Si… Ella detestaba a los _muggles_. Lo debía hacer, eran sus raíces, lo llevaba en la sangre. Detestar a todos ellos, que no sabían nada…Y mucho menos curar unos simples mareos ¿Quién le había dicho que podía confiar en sus análisis? Nadie…

Subió las escaleras, cómo si cada paso le pesará más. Intentó olvidar de que había una vida dentro suyo, pero no lo pudo hacer

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar —Le dijo Draco en su lecho. Le acariciaba el brazo, cómo para consolarla en secreto

—¿Mhh? —Ella no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada… Solo quedarse allí, intentando dormir

—Quisiera hablarte… Creo que deberíamos volver… —Ella se incorporó rápidamente, por lo que sintió deseos de vomitar ¿O era por el chiquito que existía dentro suyo?

—¡No! Es lo único que no quiero… No debemos volver… No nos darán una buena bienvenida, Draco… No… Volver, ni pensarlo

—Pero… ¿Y si el _muggle_ tenía razón? ¿Y si estás…?

—No, es imposible. Se equivocó, estoy segura —Cruzó los brazos

—Pero… No tomaste ninguna prevención

—¡No tenía idea de que existían! ¡Jamás había leído sobre ellos! Me enteré de su existencia hace unos meses, cuándo Bellatrix me lo dijo… Pero fue casualidad… No sé ni siquiera emplearlos… —El chico bajó la cabeza— Además, recuerda quién nos lo dijo: un _muggle_. Son unos inútiles todos ellos… No, ¿Sabes que haremos? Iremos a Maryland, allí tal vez haya un lugar… un hospital o un sanador… No quiero llamar mucho la atención, además recuerda lo que tenemos grabado en el brazo izquierdo, se podrían dar cuenta… Es mejor que planeemos bien nuestra ida hacia allí…

—¿Y si allí no hay sanatorios?

—Debe haber… Aunque ante ésa situación… Bueno, supongo que… Que… deberíamos ir a San Mungo… Sólo yo, no tú

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero llamar la atención. Nada de eso… No, quiero esconderme aquí y que no me encuentren

—Yo iré contigo, lo quieras o no —Ella blanqueó los ojos

—Me harás mejor si te quedas. Sólo iré allí momentáneamente, directo a San Mungo. No pararemos a hacer vida social, ni nada de ello…

—No importa… Yo te acompañaré —Ella resopló

—Bueno… De acuerdo… Si así lo quieres… —Recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada— Te amo, Draco. Nada lo cambiará —El chico miraba nervioso el abdomen de la chica— Y así sea con o sin un hijo, sobrellevaremos todo.

Sin embargo, las semanas pasaron sin poder visitar Maryland, y cada vez se hacía más obvio que era verdad lo que ellos temían. Mayo dio paso a Junio… Tercer mes. El vientre creció un tanto, pero ella lo atribuyó a la cantidad de comida que ingería. Fue el tercer día de Junio cuando visitaron Maryland.

Aquél día despertó un poco más mareada de lo habitual. Se tomó de la cabeza mientras se intentaba incorporar… Miró a Draco a su costado, y subió la vista hacia la ventana. Ella sabía qué, después de haber planeado tanto, no se podría resignar a acompañarlo… De todas maneras, ella sabía qué el resultado daría negativo. Confiaba en ello.

Se levantó con pesadumbre de la cama, y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Se sentía extrañadamente adolorida… Seguramente había dormido mal. Miró hacia el horizonte, y se dio cuenta de que tenía frío… Siguió caminando por la habitación hasta llegar al baño. Su mano se encontró con el metal frío de la perilla de la puerta… la giró y entró al lugar en dónde había permanecido más tiempo durante su estadía en la casa.

El espejo, cómo el otro, le devolvió una imagen que ella había intentado evitar observar, especialmente en esos momentos. Indudablemente había engordado, pero… ¿Por qué tanto? Reconocía que había comido demasiado, pero ésa no era razón… para que el vientre hubiera triplicado su tamaño normal.

Sus ojos se hallaban cansados, su pelo alborotado, y un retorcijón en el estómago la tiró nuevamente al suelo… No entendía por qué razón humana se sentía tan mal… Podría que Draco tuviese razón, y la comida _muggle_ de ése lugar fuese una porquería.

Intentando no vomitar, se levantó y abrió el grifo de agua helada. Hacía demasiado calor cómo para intentar higienizarse con el de agua caliente. Salió del baño todavía descompuesta, y sacó ropa para salir a Maryland… Después de todo, no le quedaba otra opción.

Allí finalmente descubriría el porqué de su malestar… qué no necesariamente tendría que ser el que había propuesto el médico _muggle_. Se sentó en la cama, a esperar que su rubio despierte ¿Quien sabría si era verdad o no lo que había previsto? Oh, realmente deseaba que todo fuese un malentendido.

Empezó a juguetear con su pelo, pero algo distrajo su vista. Unas lechuzas se acercaban, batiendo sus alas a un ritmo que, a ella le pareció, lento. Habrían de haber hecho un largo viaje…

—Que no vengan hacia acá —Dijo ella en un susurro inaudible— Por favor que no… —Pero sus ojos se abrieron cómo respuesta a un grito inexistente. Las aves si se dirigían a su casa. Su mano subió hacia su corazón, y se sintió incapaz de articular palabra… Pudo sentir precisamente cómo la sangre corría por las venas, salvajemente, y el órgano que la distribuía rebotando en su pecho, horrorizado…

De repente, las alas de los animales se detuvieron, y aterrizaron en la ventana. Ella se aproximó y desató la carta de las patas del animal, a pesar de que lo acompañaban otros tres… seguramente para percatarse de que la carta llegue… Aunque no entendía el porque de los otros animales.

Abrió el sobre con pesadumbre, no tenía dirección, ni siquiera el remitente. Las manos le temblaron al sacar el pergamino y observarlo con detenimiento antes de empezarlo a leer.

_Hermione, o Piaggia Helíade._

_No sé como decírtelo, pero la que te escribe es Narcisa… Sé que se supone que a estas alturas no debería vivir, pero me perdonaron la vida si los encontraba. Me gustaría que Draco sepa que sigo viva, quisiera volverle a ver… A los dos, aunque no sé muy bien si les gustaría volver, pues la bienvenida no sería muy acogedora, para ninguno de los dos. _

_Quisiera advertirles que los están buscando con afán, y tus padres, Hermione, han movilizado a todos los que están a su alcance, creo que principalmente Bellatrix. No sé cual de los dos está más furioso, así que te escribo rápidamente y en secreto… _

_En cuánto a su escondite, dónde quiera que estén, han elegido bien, porque hasta ahora no tenemos pistas de su paradero. Y mi hijo no sería precisamente bien recibido al encontrarlo. Le atribuyen principalmente a él tu perdida, y, a pesar de que yo te metí en esto, y que los quiero volver a ver, por favor, no permitas que comenta el desliz de volver, ninguno de los dos, porque él sería muerto. Bellatrix es capaz de eso, está irreconocible… _

_De todas maneras, los mantendré en contacto siempre que pueda; a estas alturas estamos registrando América…_

_Deseándoles que sigan escondidos, Narcisa M._

Una sensación de alivio y a la vez de terror le recorrió el cuerpo. Así que… definitivamente los buscaban. A Draco lo matarían… Y lo habían inculpado a él de su desaparición cuándo en realidad ella lo había obligado a venir con ella ¡Qué injusticia! Y Narcisa seguía viva… Eso era un alivio después de todo, la solución para no verla morir se había convertido en el único camino hacia su vida… Era una completa paradoja.

Se acarició el pelo, todavía con esa sensación acongojadora. Estaban registrando América… ¿Anglosajona o Latina? La primera era la que contenía su habla, su lenguaje, así que supuso que deberían registrar allí antes que la otra… Y justamente allí era dónde estaban ubicados.

Sintió cómo el estómago se retorcía… Deberían evitar salir de casa, deberían evitar hacer el viaje hacia Maryland, de todas maneras. Pero para ello debería darle una explicación a Draco, y no quería tener que confesar su mentira, y mucho menos cuándo se trataba del juego de la vida y la muerte… de su madre ¿Y cómo explicaba su repentino cambio de actitud? Él la atribuiría a su postura de negación en cuánto al embarazo, así que la obligaría a ir…

No. Debería pensar en una excusa…

Bajó las escaleras, con la carta a mano. Dejó pasear su mirada hacia los objetos que había, a los que todavía no se acostumbraba. Se sentó en una silla y, con la varita, puso a calentar un poco de agua…

Estiró sus brazos, y recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Sinceramente estaba muy cansada… No se sentía con la energía necesaria para ir a Maryland, y menos con la idea de que estarían buscándolos por todo el continente…

Así que Bellatrix estaba furiosa ¿Sería por la pérdida de su hija o por el haber decepcionado a su amo _otra vez_? ¿Qué pasaba con ella que podría hasta matar a su sobrino? Y era su sobrino al que si quería… No era Tonks, que era la rechazada por la familia. Era Draco, el heredero de una familia de sangre puras.

Le pareció extraña la decisión ¿O simplemente Narcisa exageraba?

Escuchó unos pasos alejados, y se estremeció. Pero la inquietud se le pasó al recordar que sólo era Draco… Nadie más. Solo Draco.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la posible pérdida de él. Necesitaba ocultarlo, reteniéndolo.

Pero, a pesar de que su oído no la engañó, el rubio no se presentó a la mesa, cómo solía hacer. Se aisló quien sabe dónde, y por la cabeza de la chica pasaron miles de posibles razones, pero solo supo que ella tampoco quería verlo. Supo que su cara, que ya rellenaba sus sueños, no debería ser observada, que su voz, oída. No supo el porqué, y temió que todo sucumbiera en una ruptura.

No… Ella todavía lo amaba, solo que… temía a la verdad. Ambos le temían a la verdad, después de todo. Y por eso necesitaban distancia, distancia para asumir las cosas. Y con la distancia venía la soledad. Una soledad completamente hueca, y no necesitaban eso… Así que, de una manera u otra, debían de terminar por aceptar todo… Sino, acabarían en Inglaterra, con su rubio muerto, y ella terriblemente infeliz.

Se agarró el vientre y se paró silenciosamente, para buscar a su novio. Sus ojos lo encontraron cabizbajo y parado, mirando hacia la ventana

—¿Draco? —Susurró ella, todavía luchando contra el llanto— ¿Estás listo? —El asintió, todavía observando el horizonte— Hoy… puede definir nuestro futuro… Y el de alguien más. Yo me siento segura… y si sale positivo, estoy lista para darle la bienvenida a ése alguien… ¿Y tú? —El chico volteó y la miró directo a los ojos

—Por supuesto. Me dijiste que lo sobrellevaríamos juntos. Estoy dispuesto —Bajó la vista nuevamente, y ella lo imitó. Todavía tenía la carta a mano, y se apresuró a guardarla tras su espalda. Él no debía saber, no debía conocer la verdad.

—Mejor me voy arriba… —Dijo él— Ya sabes… a cambiarme de ropa…

—Sí. De acuerdo —Rotó su cuerpo a medida de que el chico subía las escaleras, y volvió a la cocina. Se guardó la carta bajó la capa, y se sentó en la mesa, oyendo cómo la pava silbaba.

Llegaron a Maryland, y empezaron a caminar juntos bajo la sombra de los comercios. Ella lo obligó a tomar ésa postura para que no los pudiesen ubicar fácilmente. También llevaban las capuchas en su cabeza, ocultando sus rostros…

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas, y era difícil caminar. Hermione agradeció la multitud, puesto a que así sería casi imposible localizarlos.

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital de la zona. Al igual que toda la ciudad, tenía marcadas diferencias con San Mungo.

El sanatorio era muy grande, y el blanco inmaculado le hacía recordar a la Sala Multipropósito. Había unos elegantes escaños, que se desentendían con el diseño moderno que generalmente presentaba Maryland. La recepción era bastante amplia, y había una ventanilla dónde se ubicaba una bruja, que, al parecer, le indicaba a las personas que sala debían tomar.

—¿Disculpe? —Dijo tímidamente Hermione, descubriendo su rostro— Estamos aquí… para que me hagan… un… hechizo testeo… —Arrugó la frente, pensando si así se llamaban

—Sala 26, pregunten por el Sanador Smith, se llama Jack —Agregó la bruja, examinándola fijamente—¿No son de aquí, verdad? —Hermione se ruborizó, al pensar de que estaban siendo demasiado obvios.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Agregó Draco, al ver la reacción de su novia

—Por su acento. Yo diría que vienen… de Inglaterra ¿Verdad?

—Si —Respondió la chica, cortante

—_Oh…_ —Dijo la secretaria, al parecer interesada— No vienen alegres noticias de allí.

—¿En serio? —De repente, el turno le pareció insignificante— ¿Qué noticias?

—Bueno… Al parecer, hay muchos más asesinatos que antes. Se rumorea… que el Innombrable ha vuelto, aunque nadie se explica cómo, ni porqué ¿Tienen familia allí? Bueno… Yo les diría que se pongan en contacto con ellos rápidamente —Hermione se veía pálida, pero asintió rápidamente, y tomó del brazo a Draco, para indicarle que debían ir al salón 26.

—¿Hace cuánto que nos fuimos, eh, Hermione?

—Pasaron tres meses, más o menos. No recuerdo muy bien…

—Es extraño que el rumor haya corrido tanto. No ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Si, es raro —Mintió, recordando que había gritado a cuatro vientos la verdad— Pero eso no nos incumbe ahora. Somos otras personas, ajenas a nuestro antiguo hogar

—Supongo que tienes razón… Aunque me gustaría saber que pasa con mi familia, también. Sé que a ti no te importa la tuya… pero a mi me gustaría saber…

—Deben de estar bien, Draco —Comentó cortante, mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta que tenía el cartel "26", miró de reojo al rubio, que la miraba fríamente… cómo no la había mirado desde hacía más de un año… cómo no la miraba desde que se odiaban.

Sintió algo muy profundo y dañino en su pecho, que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran. Se sintió desnuda, vacía, sin nada a sus manos…

—Perdóname, mi amor, pero… yo sé que quieres volver, pero… pero… no nos recibirán bien. Temo… que te hagan algo malo… temo que, tal vez, todo termine para ti… —Entró al salón, todavía con los ojos enrojecidos, y se sentó en una de las sillas, a esperar.

El rubio entró, flaqueándola, y la miró fijamente

—Sé que no estas intentando evitar que contacte a _mi_ familia, pero, me pregunto, ¿Por qué niegas tu casa, tu hogar, tus raíces? —Ella dijo apresuradamente

—Draco, escucha sé que no…

—Shh… —Dijo el rubio, colocando su dedo en los labios de Hermione— Calla. Ya sé lo que te pasa, pero… no quiero que sientas que te menosprecio, sólo me enojo. Y me enojo sin razón, porque entiendo cómo te sientes. Así que… no necesitas decir nada.

Ella asintió, y su mirada empezó a vagar por el piso. El silencio que reinaba allí pesaba. No había nadie más, solo ellos dos, y una puerta que parecía guardar la nada.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a una muchacha no mayor que ellos, con una túnica turquesa, y unos rizos rubios. Al parecer, parecía entusiasmada con la visita al médico, y se agarraba su abultado abdomen con una dulzura que jamás había visto en alguien de ésa edad

—Siguiente… —Anunció una voz aburrida.

Hermione se levantó de un salto, al igual que Draco. La mano del chico agarró la suya, y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Bien, vamos —Comentó cómo ordenándose a sí mismo, con una voz firme— Vamos, Herm…

Ella asintió, y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio cómo si fuese lo último que hiciese.

El consultorio del sanador era pequeño, y constaba de una camilla y un estante dónde había una selección de recipientes rellenos de líquidos de colores vistosos y llamativos a la vista, y además un escritorio y un par de sillas.

—Buenos días —Saludó el mago, con una voz aparentemente aburrida— ¿Motivo de consulta?

—Si. Bueno, yo quiero… que me hagan un hechizo testeo… Ya sabe, para…

—Aja… —El hombre se levantó de su silla, e invitó a la chica a que lo haga. Rápidamente, con un simple movimiento de varita, hizo qué de la misma saliesen un haz de color amarillo, que rodeó a la chica por completo, y que desapareció con un destello rojo. —Bueno… Al parecer, acaba de darnos la confirmación. —Hermione abrió los ojos, y miró fijamente a Smith. No quiso mirar directamente a Draco, pero sintió cómo la mirada del muchacho le perforaba…

—¿Es… es en serio?

—Si. Bueno, cuándo el destello es color rojo, podemos confiar en que está embarazada. Cuándo no, o sea, cuándo la luz es plateada, significa que no… —Hermione se mordió el labio, y no pudo evitar mirar a Draco.

—Bueno… Supongo que… Bueno, nos podemos ir —Comentó, casi sin aliento

—Esperen… Vendría bien en decirles que si necesitan algo, para ver el desarrollo del bebé, pueden venir a verme

—Si… No hay problema. Simplemente. Bueno… —Dijo la muchacha, todavía sorprendida.

Se agarraba el vientre mientras dejaban el establecimiento

—Bueno… Hay que volver, Hermione —Dijo Draco

—No. No podemos. No obligaré a mi hijo… A vivir… a vivir allí. —Draco arrugó el entrecejo, y la miró fijamente— Piénsalo. Con la tiranía del Señor Tenebroso… no sobreviviría mucho, y… no quiero que se críe en ése ambiente. Será mucho más sano para él y para nosotros que… que viva aquí. Yo lo preferiría.

—Pero… pero… necesitarás mucha ayuda. Necesitaremos mucha ayuda. No podremos solos, Hermione. Sólo… sólo tenemos dieciocho años

—Yo diecinueve

—Eso no importa. Ése es el punto, no tenemos edad… cómo para… criar a alguien _solos_

—¿Y crees que nos ayudaran allá? Oh, sería milagro que tu sobrevivieras, y que nuestro hijo sobreviviese —Estaban firmando algo que la recepcionista les había dado, todavía enfrascados en la conversación, ajenos a todo— No, Draco. Es mejor, mucho más sano para él criarse aquí

—Pero… pero…

—Yo ya lo dije. Yo soy la que lo carga, y la que aguantará. Tu te puedes ir, y dejarme aquí sola, pero no me moveré —Ella sabía que si decía eso, él se quedaría con ella. Y así fue

—Hermione… —Suspiró— De acuerdo. Creo que… después de todo… tienes razón —Ella sonrió— Pero… no sé. Será difícil

—Si. Así lo será. Pero tendremos tiempo en pensar en la crianza.

Volvieron a su casa, y durmieron con la preocupación del futuro, que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tomaba forma.

Pasaban los meses, y con ellos, el vientre crecía, al igual que los signos completamente evidentes del embarazo. Llegó Marzo, el cuarto mes, y Mayo, el quinto. La panza, hasta entonces, había crecido bastante. Ya podía rodearse con los brazos, y empezó a percibir los movimientos del pequeño.

Esta situación le era suficientemente incómoda, y había ido solo otra vez al sanador. Le habían confirmado el sexo del bebé, qué, efectivamente, era varón. Hasta entonces, Draco había propuesto una lluvia de nombres

—Puede ser… Ludwig

—No. Ni aunque… me amenazaran con treinta Cruciaturs le pondría así a mi bebé. —Dijo ella una noche

—¿Matthias?

—No. No me gusta… Matthias. No.

—¿Thomas? —Ella negó tan rápidamente que se mareó un tanto, el diminutivo de ése nombre "Tommy" se parecía tanto a Tom que quedó desechado al instante

—Jamás.

—Bueno… No aportas mucho

—¿Bernard, te gusta?

—¡No!

—Bueno… Era una sugerencia, nada más… Eeh… ¿Te gusta Hyperon?

—Hyperon… No está mal

—Bueno. Entonces ya tenemos una opción ¿Lo ves? A mi siempre se me ocurren nombres hermosos

—Cállate… —Dijo sonriendo el rubio— ¿Ruy?

—No, ¡es horrible!

—Queda bien con Hyperon

—No sé que es quedar bien para ti, pero es horrible

—Bueno… ¿Joseph?

—No… Con Hyperon queda mal

—Alexander

—No me convence…

—Eeh… ¿Scorpius? —Ella sonrió

—Suena a escorpión

—Bueno… Pero… A mi me gusta. Es un bonito nombre

—No sé…

—Oh, vamos, desechas todos los que digo —Ella volteó los ojos

—Pero Scorpius… No sé

—Es el nombre perfecto para mi hijo

—Para el mío no

—Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, porque va a ser Scorpius

—¡No! Se llamará… Eeh…

—Scorpius Hyperon ¿Lo ves? Suena bien

—Suena mal. No, será… Bueno… Otro nombre

—No, Scorpius Hyperon

—No. Otro nombre

—Entonces Ludwig

—¡No! ¡Jamás!

—Inclínate por Scorpius o le pondremos Ludwig Hyperon

—No. Ninguno de los dos. Yo soy la que lo lleva en su interior, así que tengo el derecho de decidir el nombre

—Y yo soy el que aportó algo, así que tengo el derecho de llamarlo como quiera

—No sin mi permiso

—Y con tu permiso, le pondré Hyperon, con el mío, le pondré Scorpius

—¡No! Scorpius suena a escorpión… Y los escorpiones me hacen acordar a los escregutos de cola explosiva…

—Qué lindos recuerdos

—…entonces, cuándo llame a mi pequeño, me acordaré de esos horribles monstruos gigantescos que te succionan sangre y además, explotan

—Es un poco dramático de tu parte, Scorpius es un nombre perfecto

—¡Entonces ponte tu Scorpius, y no intentes dañar a tu propio hijo! Te terminará odiando… Te querrá matar por ponerle ése nombre.

—¿Y qué tiene? Moriré feliz por haberle puesto ese nombre

—¡Y yo triste!

—¿A ti también te matará?

—No. A mí me amará, pero cuándo me llegué la hora, moriré con el remordimiento de haberle puesto Scorpius a nuestro hijo, y te maldeciré en la tumba

—Y yo me reiré de ti, porque estarás enojada

—¿Y qué importa? Morirás dos veces, porque yo no habré perdonado que le hayas puesto Scorpius a nuestro hijo

—Pero así muera cuarenta y tres veces, estaré feliz por haberle puesto Scorpius a nuestro hijo

—Estarás triste porque verás su sufrimiento por cargar con tal nombre.

—Estará orgulloso de llamarse así

—¿Y por que te mataría?

—Porque… está celoso

—Ah. Celoso. Claro, por supuesto

—Sufrirá mal de Edipo por tener a una madre tan bonita y tan perfecta, y me matará por tenerte a ti, y el simplemente cómo madre —Ella sonrió, y rió de la ocurrencia del rubio

—Si… Bueno, bueno. Estará más preocupado por su nombre

—No… Por el mal de Edipo.

—Draco, estoy hablando en serio. No quiero que se llame así

—¿Y? Yo sí

—¿No te interesa que a mi no me guste?

—Claro que sí… Pero el nombre es perfecto —Ella suspiró— Te terminarás acostumbrando

—No lo sé…

—Oh, vamos, Hermione, quiero que se llame Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy… Y así se llamará, lo quieras o no

—Bueno… Ya lo veremos.

Sexto mes, la panza ya le molestaba. Estaba mucho más torpe, y le costaba pasar por algunos lugares que antes le resultaban cotidianos atravesar. En cuánto a sus salidas, la casa era su único destino. No podía dejar que Draco saliese, puesto a que las cartas de Narcisa se hacían cada vez más continuas. Ella les decía (Más bien _le _decía) cosas relacionadas con la búsqueda que efectuaban la mayoría de los mortífagos "Están registrando Estados Unidos, parte de Brasil, pero también se están centrando mucho en los países Europeos". Hermione no les contestaba, puesto a que Bellatrix fácilmente podría leerla, y matar a Narcisa, o dar con su escondite. Y era lo que menos quería.

No permitía a Draco salir sin ella, y él no le permitía salir sin él, así que casi nunca salían. Se quedaban horas y horas charlando, sobre diversos temas. El aburrimiento era el enemigo, aunque a veces parecía no existir. Ella, que estaba percatando los movimientos de Scorpius Hyperon, le avisaba a Draco cuándo el bebé se movía.

Sin embargo, a veces necesitaban salir. Y, cómo era una prohibición clara, dispuesta por ambos, salir al pueblo, caminaban por los espacios verdes, alternando en las sombras, sonriendo, acordándose de sus paseos cerca del lago, en el límite del bosque prohibido… Qué lejano parecía todo aquello… Y de hecho, era lejano. Hacía la mitad de un año (¡Cuánto tiempo!) qué no iban al castillo, que no asistían a clases… Que no veían la cara de otra persona que no sean ellos.

A veces era tedioso, pero aprendieron a quererse lo suficiente para vivir exclusivamente solos. Además, se estaban preparando para la llegada de alguien especial… De aquél que cambiaría sus vidas, que constituiría un nuevo orden.

Séptimo mes, octavo… Ya casi llegaba la hora. El sanador ya les había dicho que se preparasen, porque podía suceder en cualquier momento. Y, cómo temían estar _demasiado_ lejos del lugar, cómo para poder hacer algo (Incluso desaparecer, puesto a que Hermione estaría incapacitada), tuvieron que instalarse, muy a pesar suyo, cerca del sanatorio. Había un pequeño hotel, dónde pidieron habitación.

Ya estaban a mitad del octavo mes, Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa cómo para salir a caminar. Todo iba bien, hasta el momento no los habían encontrado, Narcisa seguía mandándoles cartas para advertirles sobre la búsqueda que estaban haciendo, y ella pronto iba a dar a luz. Todo iba bien… Cosa que no había esperado.

Draco estaba, cómo ella no había esperado, entusiasmado. Se notaba en el lenguaje de sus movimientos, de sus expresiones, de su manera de hablar. A pesar de que al principio estaban temerosos, ella agradecía que esto hubiera pasado.

Su vientre era adorablemente grande, ella le susurraba cosas al chiquito, le daba unas caricias, por si acaso él las podía sentir. No lo sabía.

Sin embargo, empezó a notar que el nivel de su panza disminuía, y se empezó a preocupar un tanto.. Ya llegaría la hora, después de todo.

Caía la tarde del día 25 de Noviembre, y ella empezó a sentir algo. Era cómo si ese ser que se movía dentro suyo, que lo sentía aún más que a sus mismos órganos, estuviese más revolucionado que nunca. Se colocó la mano en su ya muy crecida barriga, y sintió cómo si estuviese más chica. Cómo si la parte superior hubiera decrecido notablemente.

Agarró la mano de Draco y le dijo

—Dentro de poco ocurrirá. Tenemos que irnos.

Llegaron al hospital. Ella miraba a su rubio, y sentía cómo si él estuviese por tener el parto, por lo nervioso que estaba. Sonrió.

El sanador la atendió, y le dijo que seria bueno que empezasen a reservar ya la sala.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo el muchacho rubio minutos después— Jamás asistí a… un hospital para ningún nacimiento.

—Yo tampoco —Coincidió ella, mientras algo en su garganta le indicaba el estado de nerviosismo— Y… Quisiera no poder averiguarlo ahora.

Estaba sentada en una cama que, a su juicio, era cómoda. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y recordó que los buscaban… la carta de Narcisa. Estaba nerviosa. Por primera vez en casi nueve meses se le ocurrió que podrían encontrarlos con Scorpius (Se había rendido ante las insistencias de Draco)… Y… Podrían hacerle daño. Apretó inconscientemente la mano de su muchacho, y éste la miró directamente a los ojos

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella negó con la cabeza

—Nada… —Bajó la cabeza— Tengo miedo

—¿Del parto? Pero… Si no…

—De eso no. Temo… temo por Scorpius

—¿Por qué habrías de temer por él? —Le dijo con una sonrisa tonta

—Por si nos encontraran… ¿Qué pasaría? —Se mordió el labio

—Yo lo protegeré

—¿Y crees que yo no? Pero serán muchísimos…

—Puede que ni siquiera tengan pista sobre nosotros…

—Si. Pero… ¿Y si nos descubren por casualidad?

—Bueno. Es poco probable —Ella bajó la vista

—Si. Es poco probable… —Afirmó. De cualquier manera, ella había jurado esconderlos… a todos.

Draco recogió un periódico, que, al parecer había sido dejado por una lechuza. Lo abrió y empezó a hojearlo. Ella no sabía si quería hacer lo mismo, aunque hacía muchísimo que no veía uno. El rubio lo apartó al instante

—¿Hay algo que merezca la pena ver?

—No… Sinceramente no —Se encogió de hombros

—La hojeaste nada más. Puede que halla algo… No sé. —Algo en su interior indicaba peligro. Si… Odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba la intuición por ser tan imprecisa e inquietante. El chico le alcanzó el diario, y ella lo abrió.

Bueno, en efecto, a simple vista el contenido parecía demasiado aburrido. Hablaba sobre candidatos a elección, o ese tipo de cosas que no había en Inglaterra. Siguió hojeando. "Entrevista a Myra Graham, la cantante y compositora de 'A magical love'" _¿Y eso a quien le importa?"_ se preguntó, la siguiente hoja contenía un artículo sobre la preparación de hígado de salamandra. _Pero eso no quitaría el hambre. _Suspiró, sinceramente eran noticias muy aburridas. Volteó la página y sus ojos se posaron en la sección. Policiales. Ella paseó la mirada, casi indiferente. Esa etapa de su vida estaba muy alejada ya. Pero algo hizo que los otros títulos ("Robo mágico a _muggles_", "Un adolescente detenido") se desvanezcan por completo a sus ojos. "Quíntuplo homicidio en Gran Bretaña"

—Pss… Draco. Ven —Llamó Hermione, interesada en el artículo— No puedes haber pasado por alto esto.

El rubio se aproximó a ella, y ambos empezaron a leer el articulo.

"_Ayer se dio a conocer la noticia. Se encontraron los cuerpos de cinco magos, asesinados en su propia vivienda. Se los reconoce cómo integrantes de la familia Weasley. El motivo de sus muertes es todavía desconocido. _

_El asesino o asesinos, están a la fuga y todavía no hay pruebas que puedan inculpar a alguien._

_Actualmente están siendo buscados los restantes tres integrantes de la familia. Sus nombres están a reserva. _

"_El asesino o asesinos debería de estar informados de las actividades de ésta familia puesto a que justamente hoy había una reunión familiar. Tememos que alguien cercano a ellos sea el culpable" Informa un auror encargado del homicidio. _

El articulo terminaba ahí. Los ojos de Draco subieron y buscaron los suyos

—Ha sido…

—…Bellatrix, ya lo sé. Creo que ella hubiese querido vengarse de su asesina ¿O no?

—Claro…

— Pero estamos muy alejados de ello ahora. No nos debe preocupar.

—Aja… —Ella cambió de página, y se encontró con la ya anunciada entrevista a ésa cantante, Myra Graham. Suspiró ¿A quien habrían dejado vivo? ¿Por qué razón habían sobrevivido? Los Weasley… Sintió algo dentro suyo… Algo extraño ¿Había sobrevivido Ronald a la tragedia? Ése "algo" se fue incrementando…Siempre había dicho que era una molestia, pero, ahora que ya no lo tenía… podría decirse que podía notar su ausencia. Era… ¿Tristeza acaso? ¿Estaba triste por haber perdido al chico que continuamente la acosaba? ¿Estaba triste… pero porqué? ¿Por qué si siempre había dicho que le odiaba? Había perdido, después de todo, a alguien con el que siempre habría podido contar. Sea o no su acosador, ella lo podría haber necesitado… y ya no tenía más a ese alguien con el que contar, alguien más que su Draco… Un amigo. Ya había desaparecido. Tal vez era por el embarazo, pro la tristeza iba en aumento. Lo sentía. Si. Lo sentía, después de todo… Después de haberle tratado mal, después de haberle insultado… Después de todo… Lo quería. Una lágrima se deslizo por su ojo, pero la supo guardar. Afortunadamente, el rubio estaba distraído.

Sentía impotencia. Había perdido a alguien más, y se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba recién al perderlo, era cómo si la vida le intentara pegar nuevamente… y lo lograba. Y de repente, una serie de imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza. Lo veía, como el amigo que nunca le había fallado, al que, en algún momento, había amado… Y luego, el desesperado que buscaba su contacto, al que jamás había logrado entender. Y ése arrepentimiento fue comprimiendo su corazón.

Dejó escapar aire en otro suspiro, cómo esperando que el germen que la afligía desapareciera. Pero no fue así ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esa amargura? No lo entendía ¿O no lo quería entender?

Pasó otra página del periódico, el titular rezaba "Creación del South Bank" Se encogió de hombros. No quería seguir leyendo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Por ella entró una mujer, a la que ellos no conocían.

—Tiene que ir a revisión —Comentó con voz aburrida— Su turno sería a las 9:30

—De acuerdo —Contesto asintiendo.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Draco Malfoy y… Hermione Lestrange —Contestó el rubio. Ella pensó que su nombre no era ése, pero no le importaba. Miró de reojo a Draco, que observaba distraído el papel que estaba sobre el escritorio

—…strange —Los miró atentamente, cómo dudosa, y luego se dio vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Hermione le pidió al rubio que encendiese la radio, que empezó a sonar. Tarareó pro lo bajo una canción, una que le hizo acordar a la época en la que ella y Draco habían pasado las Navidades juntos. Las mejores Navidades de su vida.

Acarició la mano del rubio, y le miró a los ojos

—Hoy es el día… Hoy —El chico le devolvió la caricia, y le sonrió

—Si. Hoy —Esbozó una tímida sonrisa en respuesta a la del chico. Miró a través de los cristales de la ventana, hacia las afueras. Dentro de poco tendría a su bebé. Lo sintió dentro suyo, y sonrió ¿Cómo sería? ¿Se parecería a Draco? Todos los de la familia Malfoy se parecían entre sí. No había diferencia genética, así que supuso que, aún más siendo un varón, tendría las facciones de su chico.

Suspiró, y se sumergió en una especie de ansias que no había experimentado hasta entonces. Agarró aún más fuerte la mano del rubio, y sintió cómo ése pequeño que ella alimentaba desde hacía ya casi nueve meses se mecía dentro, también impaciente. Su mano acarició su panza, esperando así calmarlo. Pero no podía sabiendo que su nerviosismo era inapelable.

La canción de la radio cambió por una más rápida. También a esa la conocía, pero los recuerdos que le traía no eran tan agradables… Épocas lejanas, que habían dejado su roce por su alma, pero no era tan significativo cómo los que había dejado el rubio en ella.

Su corazón se retorció un tanto al pensar en su amigo perdido, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tener a certeza de no tener a nadie a quién extrañar? Pobre… Pobre, se repitió. Asesinado. Y ella no había podido decirle siquiera… no había podido decirle siquiera "Perdón" ¡Oh, si ella pudiese, cómo se disculparía! Lo agarraría y le diría que lo quería, cómo amigo, pero que lo quería. Que la disculpase por su estupidez… Pobre de él, no sabía lo que había significado para ella… No. Nunca más había que cometer el mismo error.

¿Quién habría sobrevivido? ¿Quién viviría y quién no? Si ella supiera, si ella supiera… tal vez podría disculparse. Si alguna vez llegaba a regresar a Inglaterra, se disculparía con quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos, los amigos que ella había decepcionado.

Si. Había decepcionado a varias personas, pero a las que mas sentía haber decepcionado era a ellos. Miró a Draco. Si el supiese que se estaba arrepintiendo… Que quería hablar con las personas que él consideraba sus enemigos. Si el supiera…

No. Esa era tiempo pasado. Debía saber que eso ya no ocurriría, que ella tenia su vida aquí, alejados de los demás, que era dónde debería estar. Alejada.

Lejos, lejos de dónde estaban sus seres queridos ¿Quién sabría que les estarían haciendo? Una imagen distante, que desde hacía mucho no se aparecía en su mente, se paseó, clarificándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Su madre, su padre. Sus padres adoptivos. Los que le habían mentido, pero criado y amado igualmente.

Pareciera que fuese ayer. Podía sentir la huella de su pasado en el que había sido tan feliz…Tal vez jamás lo había apreciado, pero había tenido todo cuánto había deseado. Toda la felicidad flotando invisible a su lado, acompañándola… Era difícil decir adiós a esa etapa. Era difícil sabiendo que uno de esos elementos jamás estaría de vuelta. Era difícil afrontar todo eso recordando quien era en realidad, y quien había sido. Comparando… comparando se lastimaba.

Resopló, distante a lo que sucedía en realidad. Siguió acariciando la mano del rubio, ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Después de todo, ella esperaba al chiquito que le devolvería mucha de su felicidad. Lo esperaba, y ése era el día indicado por el destino. Se sintió culpable. Scorpius no merecía eso. El merecía que su espera sea dulce, feliz. Pero ¿Cómo ser feliz dándose cuenta de las cosas que había negado? ¿Cómo ser feliz sabiendo la muerte de alguien al que ella había lastimado y nunca perdonado? ¡Pobre, pobre Scorpius! No merecía eso.

No quería que su chiquito tuviese la misma vida que había tenido ella. Al menos la última, la más dolorosa. La peor. No. Ella sabía que su bebé merecía todo. Muchísima felicidad, toda la felicidad que a ella se le había negado volvería a nacer a partir del muchacho.

Si. Debía alegrarse. No podía transmitirle esa tristeza, no _debía_. A partir de ése día sus sentimientos ya casi no importaban, debía guardárselos, mostrarse feliz ante él. No podía contagiarlo de su melancolía injustificadamente. No debía.

Miró hacia los ojos grises del muchacho, y sonrió

—Hay que estar felices

—Yo estoy feliz ¿Y tú?

—Por supuesto. Hay que darle la bienvenida con ánimos.

Draco esperaba impaciente afuera, Hermione había entrado a la Sala de partos a la medianoche. Habían pasado quince minutos, y él tenía nervios.

Después de todo ¿Quién no tendría nervios? Todavía, aunque no lo aceptaba, se sentía demasiado joven cómo para pasar por esto. Se sentía demasiado inseguro de ser un buen padre…

Era inútil, después de todo, lamentarse. Y si, lo confesaba, se sentía emocionado… Eran una serie de cosas que se mezclaban por dentro, y lo confundían. Pero todo eso colapsó en su estado nervioso.

De repente, pasó por su cabeza la probabilidad que había sido planteada por Hermione horas atrás. ¿Qué pasaba si los encontraban? Supuso, en esos entonces, que nada pasaría. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… Sintió miedo. No debían ser padres por el simple hecho de que eran (o lo sospechaba) buscados. Ella le había advertido de que estarían siendo buscados, pero jamás se preocupó verdaderamente por eso. La que recelaba por esa causa era su novia, aunque jamás supo porque se preocupaba tanto por ello. A veces sentía cómo si ella le ocultase algo… pero… era sencillamente imposible. Ella no podía ocultarle nada pues estaban todo el día junto al otro. Nada podía reservarle nada por la sencilla razón de… ¿Cuándo hubiera tenido momento para hacerlo?

Oh, si tan solo tuviera las respuestas. Desde aquella noche en la que ella le había llorado, suplicando que la acompañe… nada funcionaba. O tal vez funcionaba, pero el no se sentía cómodo. La seguía amando, ella lo seguía amando. Los momentos en loo que estaban juntos eran cada vez más abundantes, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? Era porque no tenía a nadie más que a ella… Hermione le había sacado a su madre, pero al mismo tiempo le había regalado el poco y mísero tiempo que había tenido con ella. No entendía porque, pero lo había hecho. Había robado a su familia. Había actuado un tanto egoístamente, aunque nadie la podía culpar. A veces sentía tanta lástima por esa muchacha que lo volvía loco de amor, de desesperación… A veces la compadecía tanto. Después de todo, había sufrido mucho. Él, por suerte, no. Pequeñas marcas, dolorosas y profundas, pero al fin y al cabo, pequeñas. Ella había sufrido tantas cosas… Tantas y cuán dolorosas. Ser la hija de él… Debía de ser feo, y sabiendo que habías tenido felicidad en otros tiempos de tu vida…

Suspiró, y miró hacia la puerta. Nada sucedía. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos nuevamente, intentando olvidar su nerviosismo.

Scorpius Hyperon, si. Su Scorpius después de todo. Tendría a alguien a quien cuidar, a quien desviar su cariño. Retazos de su niñez le vinieron a su mente. Sus padres, después de todo, y eliminando el hecho de que habían creado a un chico caprichoso, le habían entregado la mejor de las infancias. Y él quería hacer lo mismo con Scorpius. Pero no se sentía con la suficiente fortaleza, con la suficiente edad cómo para hacerlo…

De todas maneras, solo de algo estaba seguro. Le escribiría a su madre. Le escribiría y le contaría todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses… Le preguntaría cómo estaban las cosas allí, y si contestaba que bien, volvería, aunque sea a visitar a su familia. Se acarició su pelo rubio, y miró hacia abajo. El piso le devolvió su reflejo.

Cuánto había cambiado. Físicamente ya no parecía el mismo, estaba más cansado que de costumbre. Y en cuánto a su personalidad… ella lo había cambiado. La amaba, de eso no cabían dudas. Pero… ¿No podía ver su sufrimiento, su ansiedad? Necesitaba ver a su padre, a su madre… Necesitaba regresar, porque allí no tenían vida, y menos en ésa mísera y asquerosa caseta de _muggles_, ciudad de _muggles. _Estaba desesperado por signos de magia, por poder habitar cerca de los suyos. Por fin entendía porque su grupo estaba empeñado en destruir a ése germen que eran los _muggles_. Si. Lo entendía, cómo nunca antes lo había entendido. Lo comprendía.

Levantó nuevamente la cabellera rubia para alzar la cabeza y mirar hacia la puerta. Nada se movía.

Suspiró y se acarició las manos. Miró hacia un costado, y de repente, sintió una vez más, cómo la Marca ardía en su brazo. Se la agarró, intentando olvidar el dolor, pero no era fácil. Empezó a acariciarse el brazo, pues el dolor castigaba a sus nervios.

Alto.

Los médicos… de éste lugar… ¿Reconocerían la marca?

Agarró su varita, cómo para darse seguridad. Se paró, y estuvo tentado a entrar en la sala, pero hubiera sido tonto. No quería interrumpir nada. Menos cuándo se trataba de la vida de su pequeño. Se acarició el brazo, que ya no dolía tanto.

Tarareó nervioso. Se sentía inseguro. Muy inseguro.

La puerta se abrió. Y él fue invitado a entrar.

Se acercó y vio a Hermione, más reluciente que nunca. Sonriente, su sonrisa no podía lucir tanto. Sostenía en sus brazos a una especie de bultito a sus ojos, pero que el sabía, que valía su peso en oro. O aún más. Mucho más.

Se acercó, saludó tímidamente a su chica, y miró al chiquito. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cara hinchada, pero se notaba las similitudes entre él y la criatura que Hermione tenía en brazos.

Una especie de orgullo, de felicidad, de alegría incalculable se infló en su pecho, se sentía tan seguro de que por Scorpius si podría pasar todas las pruebas

—Es tu idéntica copia, Draco —Le dijo Hermione, sonriente. Él levantó la vista, y besó a Hermione, con una felicidad que desde hacía mucho no experimentaban

—Es hermoso

—Porque se parece a ti, mi amor —Ella bajó la vista y miró a su chiquito. El pelo rubio (si es que había color para describir su especie de rubio) le caía en la carita, estaba semi dormido, se podía apreciar el color gris de los ojos del pequeño… La mano aferraba las sábanas, y la otra aferraba su dedo. La piel era tersa… muy suave. Era su bebé. El chiquito al que siempre amaría.

C

27


	20. Un encuentro

La hija del Señor de las Tinieblas

Cáp. 19 Un encuentro

Al día siguiente volvieron a su casa. Estaba todo perfecto. El chiquito, ahora no tan hinchado, indudablemente era el calco de Draco. Los ojos grises y el pelo rubio no eran la única característica, tenía las mismas facciones que él, y de ella... ¿Qué tenía? Pues… No estaba segura.

Su primer día lo había pasado atento, observando el mundo que se abría para él. Abría y cerraba las manos continuamente, y si no, dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su madre.

Pasaban los días, las semanas. Y aunque básicamente siempre hacía lo mismo, era bonito pasar el tiempo con él. Ni siquiera molestaba, a la noche dormían plácidamente. Era silencioso y observador, cómo calculador. Pero claro, eso era preferible a uno berrinchoso.

Afortunadamente, ya habían pasado dos meses y no eran descubiertos. Ella, si antes era recelosa, ahora su miedo se había multiplicado. A pesar de que a veces la situación no lo requería, se aferraba a su bebé con la vida. No permitiría que nada ni nadie lo dañase. Era su promesa.

Scorpius articulaba palabras ininteligibles. Pero amaba cuándo lo hacía. Lo abrazaba, lo felicitaba… Draco hacía lo mismo. A veces se peleaban por tenerlo en brazos, era algo cómico.

Draco. Algo en él había cambiado. No era el mismo que antes y eso le preocupaba. Hacía mucho que había empezado a actuar extraño. Era cómo si… no quisiera que ella se enterara de algo. Pero no importaba. Ya tenía toda la felicidad que quería y no deseaba desperdiciarla ni atraer problemas. Ella sabía que él la quería, que la amaba, y que sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado…

Scorpius estaba rodeado de juguetes, era más que mimado. Reía, los agarraba y seguía riendo. Era la música que ellos necesitaban, era su todo… Si se podía decir, Draco era el encargado de mimarlo materialmente. Como las visitas a Maryland se hacían cada vez más continuas, si alguien salía o se escuchaba que desaparecía era porque se había ido hacia allí. Maryland era el sitio electo para comprar, pues estaban hartos de salir al pueblo _muggle_, y no querían que Scorpius se criara en un revoltijo de cosas inútiles, no mágicas.

Su bebé crecía, rodeado de pocas personas, pero con un cariño tan palpable que enternecía hasta el corazón más frío… Bueno, tal vez no. Pero no había día en el que no recibiera abrazos y besos, risas…

Ella tenía razón, después de todo. Su vida, desde los insignificantes detalles hasta los más grandes rasgos, había cambiado con la llegada de su rubiecito. Su otro rubio preferido. Además de llenarlo de mimos, la unión que creía que compartían con Draco era ahora algo dulce para con Scorpius, como jamás lo había imaginado. Eran una familia… a pesar de que no se había casado, ella lo sentía. Eran una familia, muy ¿feliz?.

Pero a medida de que pasaban los días, más se daba cuenta de algo. _No_ podía vivir en la misma ilusión. Aunque su primer rubio predilecto sacaba sumas de los bancos a partir de su cámara en Gringotts, no quería confiarse del todo de ello, pues podrían averiguar dónde estaban ubicados. Así que, lo quisiera o no, ella o él deberían encontrar rápido un trabajo.

Cuándo tomó la decisión de planteárselo a Draco, Scorpius tenía siete meses, y ya había dicho su primera palabra ("Mamá" y Hermione había estado en una especie de euforia el resto del mes). Estaban a punto de dormir, y ella le había acariciado la mano para llamarle la atención

—¿Mmh? —Preguntó semi dormido el amelcochado.

—Escucha… Draco —El rubio levantó su mirada gris, y se incorporó en la cama. Sabía que si empezaba a hablar así tenía que decir algo importante y de una extensión considerable puesto a que la discusión recaía en arduas contradicciones y opiniones diferentes— No creo que podamos seguir escondiéndonos, ocultándonos si seguimos sacando plata de tu bóveda… podrían adivinar fácilmente dónde estamos.

—Saque una sola vez dinero de allí… —Se excusó con una voz cansina— Desde ese entonces la tengo toda guardada aquí

—Algún día eso acabará. Y tendrás que volver a sacar dinero, y guardarlo aquí, y así, una y otra vez, hasta que nos hagan una visita mortífera —El chico guardó silencio, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar ¡Llevaban tanto conociéndose, pero cada día se sorprendía tanto! ¿Por qué tanta distancia, por qué ya no más amor? Extrañaba lo que eran antes… Lo extrañaba, tenía ganas de que todo fuese como antes, en el colegio… _Supongo que es verdad que un amor deja de ser placer cuándo cesa de ser un secreto_. Pensó tristemente

—Si… ¿Y que supones que debemos hacer al respecto? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Por ahora… con el sueño que tengo… mi cerebro no esta funcionando con todas sus capacidades —Su voz era fría. Ella sabía que era una mentira… Y él sabía que ella se había percatado de su falta de sinceridad, y era lo que el quería. No sabía que pasaba, no sabía por qué actuaba así. Era cómo si su antiguo ser, un antiguo monstruo guardado en su interior, estuviera renaciendo al verse despojado de toda comodidad, de casi toda felicidad, de casi todo amor… Solo tenía a ella, y a Scorpius. No quería perderla… Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? No quería traicionar su confianza, y se había puesto de malhumor al haber refutado la idea de mandarle las buenas noticias a su madre el día del nacimiento de Scorpius, por miedo a que Hermione se enojase. Si… Era como una cólera ciega que reposaba en su interior, esperando ciertos momentos para atacar. Pero elegía mal, pues cada vez que ella lo necesitaba… ésa cólera despertaba, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿No veía que perdería a la persona que más quería? Aceptar lo que pasaba por su vida era lo que él verdaderamente quería, era poder sobrevivir así, ser feliz así… Pero era utópico por esos entonces. No creía poder soportar más, no podía… Esa era la verdad, la terrible verdad que había intentado guardar. Ocultarla, negarla, enterrarla, silenciarla, callarla. Sentía esa desesperación tan terrible cuándo no podía, pues… pues temía perderla. Perderla y perderlo. A su chiquito querido. Cuán parecidos eran. Lo quería demasiado. Era, después de todo, algo que había mejorado todo…

Suspiró y la miró a sus ojos. Hermione sintió que esa mirada era tan vacía que intentó reprimir un gimoteo. Se agarró de los brazos y cruzó las piernas, su pelo caía hasta sus hombros, pero se lo corrió. Draco le agarró rápidamente la mano

—Bueno. Supongo que… querrás que… _trabajemos_ ¿Verdad?

—Si. Era lo que tenía en mente —Contestó secamente ella. Se había sentido rechazada, y esa era la manera en la que lo expresaba, sin tener control en lo que hacía. Oh, su dulce Draco ¿Qué había pasado con él? Deseaba tenerlo en brazos, llevarse el dolor lejos, la distancia… Besarlo tiernamente en los labios y decirle cuánto le amaba, cuánto deseaba que todo salga bien, pero no podía. No podía. Quería decirle todo lo que quería, todo, absolutamente todo… Y nada pasaba. Pero su corazón quería algo y su cerebro, su ser le imponía otra cosa. Frialdad, enojos, furia, cuándo por dentro lloraba. Necesitaba decirle todo lo que quería, necesitaba oírse decir las palabras que relajarían su alma, pero no podía. No podía por alguna extraña razón. Era algo oscuro, algo que eclipsaba todo. No quería declinar, era cómo si todas las razones para seguir viviendo se quisieran ir. No tenía a su Draco.

Al pensar eso un dolor muy fuerte atravesó su alma. Se agarró el pecho, impaciente, un sentimiento pesado se había desplomado. Era una ciénaga, un túnel sin fin… La depresión. Su antigua enemiga ganaba campo de batalla.

Ante esto, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue levantarse para mirar a Scorpius. Mirarlo podría hacerla sonreír. Mirarlo… antes el objeto de observación era Draco. Más dolor aberrante.

Sus pies rozaron el piso, y la mano de Draco se aferró fuertemente a la de ella. Algo que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran… Sintió cómo una pizca de dulzura suavizaba tiernamente su alma, la tranquilizaba. La mano de su amado la acariciaba suavemente. Volteó y lo miró

—Yo iré ¿Quieres? —Un poco confundida y mareada, pues se había olvidado el tema de conversación, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego preguntó

—¿A qué? —El rubio sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa fugaz, efímera, horriblemente efímera. Su perfecta sonrisa que hacía que en su corazón algo quemara. Exploró su cara, como hacía mucho no la exploraba. Estaba cansado, eso indicaba todo. Tenía unas inadvertidas ojeras, pero casi no se notaban. Claras, casi invisibles para ojos ajenos. Definitivamente algo le molestaba, algo le inquietaba

—¿Qué nos está pasando, Draco? —Preguntó, antes de volver a colocar los pies dentro de la cama , y recostar la cabeza en la almohada

—No sé —El rubio miro para el frente, aislado de todo y de nada… pensativo— No sé.

Las mañanas pasaban. La inquietud que había tenido Hermione se había apagado, verdaderamente ya no le interesaba en absoluto si sacaba dinero de su bóveda o no. Tenia miedo de perderlo, y ¿Cómo lo manifestó? Aislándose…

Pasó el octavo mes, el noveno mes de vida del pequeño… Pronto ya había cumplido un año. Un año, dos, y lo habían rodeado de los mejores regalos… Así, cuando menos lo esperaban, era Agosto, un bello Agosto en Bridgetown. Se podía observar que la gente venía a vacacionar y a disfrutar de la plenitud de la belleza de Bridgetown, las olas turquesa golpeando las playas, el viento acariciando suavemente las hojas de los árboles, la arena escurriéndose por sus dedos… La cultura de la ciudad era atractiva…

A pesar de que no lo deberían haber hecho, luego de muchas insistencias, ella y Draco se fueron a l aplaya. De una manera extraña, se había recuperado del embarazo magistralmente. No hubiera parecido que su vientre había alojado a un chiquillo nueve meses… Pero, eso sí, había sido extremadamente cuidadosa con las comidas. Y ahora, en ése bello verano, podía disfrutarlo.

Estaban sentados en la arena, sus pies tocaban el agua fría del mar, Scorpius intentaba caminar (Estaba aprendiendo), aunque se resbalaba continuamente. Ella reía y le daba un abrazo cada vez que volvía gateando, triste.

Miraba para la inmensidad del océano, recordando la alejada vez en la que ella había perdido la varita en el mar del Norte. Que lejano… Que lejano.

Estaba nostálgica, pero Draco le logró sacar una sonrisa cuando le recordó lo de las sirenas. Ella rió. Si. Ella, según su rubio, era una sirena que odiaba el mar. Que infantiles, pero que dulces eran entonces. Más nostalgia.

—Vamos, alegra esa cara —Dijo abrazándola, apretándola contra si

—Estoy feliz, recuerdo… —Sintió sus manos acariciándole suavemente el cuello. Sonrió

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Cuándo teníamos dieciocho años… Cuándo íbamos a Hogwarts, cuándo perdí mi varita… —Draco se rió, todavía le causaba gracia el episodio

—Si… yo también lo recuerdo.

—Oh. Que tiempos

—Si… —Silencio. Las olas arremetían contra el mar— Me gusta mucho este lugar

—¿Bridgetown?

—Sus playas —La agarró más, pasó su mano por su cabello— Hermione… Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no disfrutamos un lugar tanto…

—Draco… Tienes razón.

—Eso es, en parte, nuestro aislamiento —Ella recostó la cabeza bajo la de él, y asintió, todavía mirando hacia el ponto.

Los rayos del sol acariciaban las olas, y las olas a su vez a l aplaya.. Y la playa a ellos. El agua fría les hacía cosquillas en los pies, y recordó que tenía un hijo cuándo este cayó en su regazo, sonriendo

—Mamá… agua —Logró decir. Ella pasó su mano por la cabellera de su hijo, y asintió

—Si. Ésa es el agua. Mucho agua ¿Sabes cómo se llama? —El chiquito negó, y se fue gateando hacia el regazo de su padre. Recostó la cabeza allí, y dejaron que el tiempo pase…

Por la playa venían unos _muggles_ mayores de edad caminando junto a su nieto. Éste parecía muy contento

—Viejos papás del chico —Dijo inocentemente el chico. Los ojos de Draco buscaron los suyos, y ella asintió. Le traía malos recuerdos

—No… —Dijo con una voz casi quebrada— Son los abuelos, Pius —Scorpius frunció el entrecejo

—¿Abuelos?

—Son los padres de los padres del niño —El chico frunció aún más el entrecejo— Eeh. Mira, la mamá de Draco, Narcisa, es tu abuela

—No sé quién es —Dijo el chiquito

—No la conoces. Pero… mas adelante la conocerás. Es una señora que te querrá mucho ¿Sabes? Tanto como nosotros…

—¿El papá de papá?

—Se llama Lucius —Siguió diciendo la chica, nerviosa…

—¿Me quiere? —Siguió atacando el chiquito

—Si… ¿Quién no podría adorarte a ti, bonito? —Le dijo dulcemente, para cortar el tema. Scorpius sonrió

—Quiero helado —A Scorpius le gustaba un helado que compraban en Maryland. No sabía si los _muggles_ podrían satisfacer sus gustos… Y además no llevaban dinero _muggle_ encima

—No se puede… pero, cuándo volvamos a Maryland te compraremos. No venden los mismos aquí

—Oh… _muggle_ ¿Verdad? —El chico era muy lúcido, sabía lo que era un _muggle_… Y, aunque no les guardaba rencor, se reía de ellos, por que "vestían raro" y hacían cosas raras. Ella sonreía cuando el chico expresaba su opinión

—Si. _Muggle_, mi amor

—¿Por qué son diferentes?

—No nacen como vos ni como yo. Son diferentes. No pueden hacer magia

—Oh… ¿Eso que hacen papá y vos?

—Si. Y que tu también sabes hacer ¿Te acuerdas? Cuándo corriste la varita de papá por que no quería ir a Maryland —Scorpius sonrió

—Si. Papá enojado.

—No. En realidad, estaba riéndome

—No, enojado —Contradijo Scorpius

—Bueno… Como tu digas. Estaba muy enojado. Y lo sigo estando… Así que no sé quien te comprará el helado cuando vayamos a la heladería…

—Bueno. Papá feliz —Concedió su hijo. Los ojos de la castaña recorrieron la playa, todavía sonriente. Por el borde de la playa venían una pareja de pelirrojos, con la mirada muy seria. Con una sensación de dolor se acordó de los Weasley.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de ellos, era como si necesitara recordar ése nexo de amistad, de confianza… de cariño que le había tenido a Ron. Se sintió tan vacía que temió caer a la arena… La pareja se acercaba más, pero no parecía una pareja. Caminaban distanciados, la mujer fruncía el entrecejo.

Delante de ellos, volvieron a desfilar el chico y los abuelos. Scorpius los vio y recordó

—¿Y la mamá de mamá? —De repente, sintió un vacío horrendo. Una especie de nauseas mezclada con vergüenza ¿Qué le diría a Scorpius?

—Eeh. Si. Si tengo —Ella frunció el entrecejo. Que respuesta tan estúpida… No convencería a su hijo con ella— Bellatrix

—¿Y el papá? —Ella se sonrojó muchísimo, pero lo supo disimular ante Scorpius. Sin embargo, una voz encantadoramente familiar la hizo voltear… pero no ayudó en nada

—¿Por qué no le dices? ¿Eh? Ése ser que tienes como padre… ¿O te da vergüenza admitirlo? —Un pelirrojo vestido como _muggle_ la miraba, como si estuviese raramente impresionado. Empezó a sentir cómo el corazón le palpitaba de alegría fibrosamente dentro de su pecho, una sonrisa brotó de su boca y lo primero que asestó a hacer fue a saltar y a rodearlo generosamente con los brazos

—¡Ron! ¡Ron, oh, por Merlín! ¡Creía que habías muerto! —Pero el chico la separó pronto de él, obviamente mostrando su desafecto… Pero algo en su manera de hacerlo, algo en su manera de mirara hizo que desconfiase de su seguridad al quererla lejos… Pudo ver que la seguía queriendo. Más no le importó cuánto la apartasen, estaba inmensamente feliz, y lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazar a la chica que estaba a su par, que, ella creyó, era Ginny… Pero pudo ver, demasiado tarde, que estaba equivocada. Otra mujer pelirroja lo acompañaba, y ella se sonrojó por dos razones: los ojos de Draco no la dejaban, se podían sentir los celos ardiendo en el aire, y la otra era haber abrazado a una extraña y ser apartada por Ron. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y le sonrió— No sabes lo feliz que estoy —Estaba indiferente, o intentaba estar indiferente. Se acarició nerviosamente el brazo mientras su mirada intentaba ser firme

—Bueno… pues… Yo creía que habrías de estar feliz —Su voz sonaba extremadamente resentida, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron para abajo, y luego, volvieron a su posición natural

—Oh. Ron… —Dijo, volviéndolo a abrazar—No. Yo… ¡Fui tan tonta! Cuándo leí la noticia… Sentí que había perdido a mi amigo. Algo dentro mío me indicó cuán mal había actuado

—¿Y por que habría de creerlo?

—¡Escapé! ¿Te parece que quería seguir siendo lo que era antes? ¡No! Vine aquí con Draco… —Los ojos del pelirrojo se desviaron a Scorpius

—Ya veo… —La mujer que lo acompañaba agarró la manga de Ron

—¿Quién es ella, Ron?

—Es… —Se sonrojó sin más no poder, entonces supo que había sido un error preguntarle—… es mi… prometida, Taylor— Ella sonrió, pero la pelirroja se había percatado de la actitud de su novio

—¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo es la gran boda?

—Pues… de hecho… no será grande. Por lo de mi familia, ya sabes

—¿Cómo pasó? —Preguntó el rubio, que hasta el momento había estado excluido de la conversación

—Bueno…

—_Aquí no_ —Dijo ella— Hay mucha gente ¿Quieren venir a nuestra casa? —El rubio levantó la vista. Al parecer le molestaba que invitase a su ex novio a su casa, pero ella le explicaría más tarde… más tarde

—De acuerdo. Tendría que hablarte. Han pasado muchas cosas —La tristeza se mezcló con su voz en ésa oración. Malas noticias.

Un rato después estaban los cinco —Draco, Ron, Taylor, Scorpius y ella— dentro de la casa. Sentó a Ron en una silla cerca de ella y lo obligó a empezar a hablar

—Bueno… Fue… horrible —Su voz era amarga, el sufrimiento era palpable— Estábamos en casa… en una reunión familiar. Luego de que te fuiste hubo mucha polémica, no sabíamos si creerte o no. Primero lo negamos, pero luego empezaron a haber desapariciones. Al parecer tu queridísimo padre —Ella abrió la boca, obviamente ofendida y totalmente herida. No podía haberlo hecho a propósito— parecía darle poca importancia a que lo descubran, por que esta vez no actuaron reservadamente… Parecía creer que ganaría. O algo así. Entonces, empezamos a pensar lo peor. Que… era… verdad —Esta vez fue obvia la reacción que tuvo. Se apartó de ella

—No tienes por que mirarme así. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, pues yo no llevo ningún germen —No contestó a esto, siguió relatando la historia, apartado de ella, y sumamente colorado ¿Por haber amado a la hija del ser al que tanto odiaban?

—Entonces… Bueno. Empezamos a intentar planear contra ataques, a pesar de que no estábamos seguros si era verdad. Ésa tarde, nos reunimos mi familia, Harry, Neville, Luna y yo. Queríamos participar… Y cómo era súper secreto, solo nosotros lo sabíamos.

'Al parecer, ellos sabían que nos reuniríamos. ¿Nos espiaban? Lo ignoramos… Solo sé qué a la noche, ya casi a las diez, estábamos todos discutiendo acaloradamente en la sala de estar. Y de repente, y… —Paró, tragó saliva y la miró con unos ojos enojados— De repente la ventana se abrió, y por ella el viento sopló. Las velas se apagaron. Alguien dijo Lumus, pero… pero… ya era demasiado tarde. Cuándo la luz volvió gracias al encantamiento, vimos que ya estábamos rodeados de ellos. No eran muchos, tal vez… cuatro o tres. Nosotros once. Pero nos habían mandado a los mejores mortífagos. Los más letales. Yo no conocía a dos, pero sí sabía que la que lideraba era Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu _querida_ madre —Ella lo miró, con el rostro ceñudo. Lo había dicho a propósito, la había intentado lastimar ¿Es que no veía que ella sufría, que no había elegido su ascendencia?— Y el otro era Lucius Malfoy —Draco levantó la vista. Que escena tan incómoda. Ronald la había hecho incómoda

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó un tanto estúpidamente Draco. El pelirrojo le sonrió irónicamente

—De perfección. Bueno. Fue el único que salió lastimado del episodio, pero se le notaba la vivacidad —Draco no mostró signos de arrepentirse. Es más, parecía feliz. Tenía noticias de su casa. Hermione le agarro de la mano y le miró a los grises ojos. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Que excelencia verle a sus ojos, sentirle completo de nuevo…— Cómo decía. Tu madre lideraba al grupo —Ella frunció el ceño nuevamente— Los otros dos mortífagos… Creo que uno era Rodolphus Lestrange ¿Lo conoces? El esposo… Se parecía al de la foto del Profeta, era alto, de pelo castaño y ojos… también castaños. Pálido. El otro no podría ser otro que su hermano. No le sé el nombre…

—Rabastan —Corrigió inconscientemente el rubio.

—Cómo sea. Pronto vimos que Neville caía al piso, inconsciente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que más estallidos hicieran que Luna cayera también. Luego… Bellatrix se abalanzó contra mi madre… Y no sé que hizo, pero pronto la tenía gritando… la hacía sufrir. Y contraatacó a papá, que intentaba matarla. Sólo vi una potente luz verde… Y de repente, el piso. Empecé a gritar, pero alguien me tiró al piso. Intenté pararme, pero luego vi que el que me agarraba era Harry, que tenía a Ginny oculta también. Estábamos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. No podíamos movernos a causa de que las maldiciones volaban por todas direcciones. Vimos que Rodolphus atacaba a George, pero éste lo esquivó… Y su hermano… le dio por atrás. Que bajo. Murió sin más ni menos. A mi me inmovilizaron por que quería salir a matarlos… a todos. Vi que Percy le intentaba dar a tu padre, Malfoy —Siguió diciendo Ron— Pero éste lo tiró al piso, estaba muerto. Entonces, Bill, furioso le lanzó un Cruciaturs. El hermano del esposo de tu madre, Hermione…

—Rabastan —Volvió a corregir Draco, sumiso en un extraño silencio

—Como sea —No iba a aceptar una corrección del rubio. Lo odiaba, y se notaba. Cuándo había visto a Scorpius (que estaba entretenido jugando con sus cubos musicales, no debía escuchar esto) se había denotado la decepción nacer de sus ojos— Ése paró el Cruciaturs lanzándole un inmovilizador a Bill, y luego Bellatrix hizo lo mismo con Charlie. No los habían matado…

'Luego de ello, y de que las cosas se hubieran calmado, mi madre fue suspendida y atada con cuerdas invisibles. Miraba atenta, lloraba… no por la tortura que le habían aplicado, sino por que había perdido a su familia. No podía hablar, no por ningún hechizo en especial, sino que el dolor se había llevado su voz… Agarraron los cuerpos de Bill y Charlie, y los empezaron a torturar. Ojalá hubieran muerto rápido, como Percy… Pero no. Ésa… horrible… mujer es… experta en imperdonables. Los gritos rellenaban la casa y nosotros no podíamos dejar de presenciar el cuadro, estábamos inmovilizados, en… un shock. Era horrible… Neville, también amarrado, lloraba. Era… horrible verlo a él, le hacían lo mismo que le habían hecho a sus padres. No sé quién sufría más, si mamá o el pobre Neville. Luna intentaba salir, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba taparse los oídos. No podíamos rescatarlos porque nos habrían matado a nosotros también, y sabíamos que, de todas maneras, no podríamos hacer nada.

'Péro o no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Me habían inmovilizado, pero no era muy fuerte el hechizo. Ginny lloraba, Harry miraba atónito. Ninguno reaccionaba. Yo quemaba por dentro, quería matarlos. Fue… horrible. Asquerosa función… Pronto, Bill y Charlie no sabían dónde estaban, estaban totalmente desubicados. Locos. Los mataron después. Dos cuchilladas más de Avadas Kedavras hacia Luna y Neville. No lo soporté más. Ya casi el hechizo había desaparecido, y entonces salté de mi lugar, fui, e intenté matarla. Ella solo rió. Rió insanamente, y me hizo un profundo corte que me atravesó todo el pecho —Hermione se mordía el labio, la escena había sido sinceramente horrible. Una pesadilla hecha realidad— y mi madre entonces empezó a agitarse. Gritó, suplicó que la mataran a ella en vez de a mí, pero yo no lo iba a permitir. De la nada, salió Harry e intentó desarmarla, pero el Expelliarmus dio a parar dónde Malfoy. Ginny, al ver el peligro, nos sacó a los dos. Desaparecimos. Luego supe que mi madre fue muerta, aunque eso ya era obvio… —Hermione asintió. Se sentía impotente— Luego mi hermana me dijo que lo más tonto que podríamos haber hecho hubiera sido eso. No nos quería perder también —Miró hacia abajo, triste

—Ron… En serio yo… —Suspiró—… lo siento mucho. Cuándo leí la noticia rogué que estuvieses vivo. Me di cuenta lo mucho que te necesito como amigo

—¿Un poco tarde, eh?

—Si. Lo sé… no sabes como me sentí

—Peor que yo no pudo ser —Contestó fríamente. Ella miró hacia abajo

—¿Qué es de Harry y Ginny y…?

—Oh. Ésa es _otra _interesante historia. Aunque creía que ya la conocías —Ella se mordió el labio

—No sé de nadie desde hace meses.

—Bueno. No me sorprende. Se escondieron muy bien.

—Cuenta, por favor…

—Tendrás que esperar. No me siento bien ahora —Dijo con un hilo de voz

—Bueno… Supongo que pueden quedarse. Aunque… escuchen —Bajó la voz— Yo les mostré la casa. Ustedes… no deben contarle a nadie sobre este lugar. A nadie

—¿Qué pasa si sí? —Comentó Ronald

—Bueno… deben darme su palabra. Y no haría mal… para asegurarse… un _Juramento_ Inquebrantable

—A mi me da igual —Dijo el pelirrojo, extendiendo la mano

—Draco, serás el testigo —Éste se encogió de hombros y extendió la varita. Se agarraron de la mano derecha, y ella lo miró directo a los ojos— ¿Juras no develar a nadie la ubicación de nuestra casa?

—Si, juro —Una llamarada flotó hasta envolver sus manos unidas

—Bien… —Dijo, separando las manos—… De acuerdo. Todo arreglado —Pudo observar que el pelirrojo estaba todavía resentid ¿Por qué no lo decía de una vez por todas? Se observaba la incomodidad, y… el ¿Odio? que le tenía. Pero aún conservaba sus sentimientos… muy en el fondo de su corazón, guardados cuidadosamente. No quería enamorarse de ella, no lo aceptaría, pero todavía lo estaba… Odio y amor en un solo corazón hacia la misma persona. Realmente había sufrido demasiado, y ella no había ayudado a calmarlo.

Les mostró la habitación de huéspedes, alzó a Scorpius, que había estado olvidado por un tiempo, y lo llevó a su habitación. Le besó la frente y le preguntó:

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No. Quiero mamá.

—Pero yo me tengo que ir a dormir con papá ¿O quieres que papá esté triste?

—No. Yo quiero mamá.

—¿Para qué me quieres, vida?

—Yo… quiero estar con mamá.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno. Ven —Alzó los brazos, y ella lo agarró. Lo llevó escaleras arriba, y llegó a la habitación dónde estaba Draco. El rubio le sonrió al pequeño— No quiso dormir solo.

—Por mi está bien que venga aquí a dormir, pero… a dormir

—Si. Eso tendrá que hacer. Por qué si no… un troll vendrá a comerlo ¿Verdad, Scorpi?

—¡No! —Dijo riéndose, tirándose a la cama. Lo tapó y, a los pocos minutos, se había dormido.

—Draco… —dijo, después de comprobar que el pequeño no escuchaba

—¿Sí?

—Perdona… por haberlos invitado a nuestra casa. Sé que no te cae bien, que se odian, pero…

—No me molesta eso ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo habías extrañado?

—Porque… creía que te enojarías, y cómo estuvimos tan… distanciados, temía… causar más drama

—No me hubiera enojado

—Bueno… De todas maneras lo creí innecesario

—Es lo mismo que… como si yo hubiese extrañado a Pansy ¿Cómo estarías tú?

—Draco… Sabes que yo no siento nada por Ronald. Solo… había sentido que había perdido un amigo. Y eso fue duro. No quería perder a nadie más… Y entonces me di cuenta de que si lo necesitaba era cómo… confidente, como nada más. Tú eres mi verdadero amor, mi amor real. No él. Él solo es un amigo… por lo visto resentido

—De todas maneras. Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras

—¿Estás celoso? No tienes porque…

—¡No estoy celoso!

—Baja la voz —Dijo, ya enojada

—Sólo que… quisiera que la próxima vez que tengas algo para contarme, así sea la mínima estupidez, no dudes en decírmela. Yo te cuento todo y me gustaría qué tú también lo hagas.

Amaneció, y con ello una nueva mañana le abrió paso a nuevas historias. Ella intentó quedarse sumisa, con Scorpius. No estaba de humor. Su rubio había demostrado su enojo la noche pasada, y no quería arruinar nada de lo que habían construido en una tarde de playa. Creyó que le haría bien pasear, pero no quería ir sola… Ni quería dejar al rubio con Ronald solo. No saldría nada bueno de ello y ella necesitaba escuchar lo que había pasado con el resto de las personas a las cuáles ella había considerado sus amigos…

Así que ya en el mediodía, luego de intentar comer en un ambiente de tranquilidad (lo cuál no fue posible, pues la única que parecía "educada" era la prometida de Ronald, mientras Draco y el pelirrojo intentaban reprimir el odio que se tenían). Pero la recompensa de soportar en casa fue dada luego del almuerzo

—¿Y bien, Ron? ¿Qué pasó con Ginny y Harry y… los que sobrevivieron?

—Ellos no… —Dejó de hablar— ¿Tú no sabes, verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estamos huyendo… Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania estaban siendo ocupadas por los Mortífagos por entonces… Pensamos en que… en que no nos encontrarían aquí

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, ya sabiendo lo que pasaba

—El único que nos podía salvar… Harry… Murió

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo… cómo pasó? —Draco levantó la mirada y escudriño adentro en los ojos de Ronald, dudando de su veracidad

—Fue… cuándo yo… cometí un error. Fue toda mi culpa —Dijo amargamente. Taylor posó su mana en su espalda, esperando a que éste se mejorara

—¿Qué… que ha pasado, Ron?

—Pues… —Suspiró— Poco después de que haya pasado lo de mi familia, nos vino una noticia… para nada agradable. Los Dursley habían sido raptados.

'Ya sabíamos quiénes eran. Suponíamos donde buscarlos, pero también conocíamos el objetivo de tal ataque. Querían a Harry…

'Ya casi no quedaban miembros de la Orden en que confiar, solo éramos nosotros tres: Ginny, Harry y yo. Le dije, una noche, que suponía que el no quería perder la única familia que tenía. Estaba todavía dolido por la mía… Y… Simplemente… Sin querer, lo incité a ir.

'Ginny nos retuvo, dijo que no era buena idea, de que la única esperanza de ganar era Harry, que no quería que nosotros moramos también… Su discurso… Me abrió el corazón. Pero no resistí más sin hacer nada… ninguno de lo dos queríamos asesinar a todo los mortífagos, yo, precisamente… Me habían quitado a mi familia. Me habían arrebatado la felicidad ¿Por qué no arrebatarles su vida?

'Pero no… Sabía que eso no era lo correcto, aunque, inconscientemente, lo seguí incitando. A las dos semanas sin saber nada de los Dursley, y nosotros escondidos y en fuga, los buscamos en… en tu casa, Malfoy —Hizo un énfasis en el "tu", como si quisiera derivar todo e odio hacia el rubio, como si quisiera desahogar la pena que lo atormentaba, descargando toda la furia contra Draco. Ella agarró más fuerte la mano del rubio… Algo malo había acudido a su cabeza— Pero no se reunían allí. Nos encontramos, de un momento a otro, siendo atrapados por… por Narcisa —Miró enojado a Hermione— Nos mentiste una vez más, Hermione…

—No, Ron —Contestó tristemente ésta, con lágrimas en los ojos— Mi tía realmente murió… Ella… Fue torturada… Y… matada por haber ayudado a Harry… Pero… nosotros la hicimos revivir. En realidad, Draco supo como hacerlo…

—¿Revivir? Vamos…

—Hurtamos la piedra de la resurrección. _Él_ la quería.

—Eso explica mucho… —Miró a Hermione con asco— Eres una mortífaga inmunda —Ella agachó la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas correr por su cara en silencio. El pelirrojo, ignorándola, prosiguió su relato— Como decía… Nos atraparon rápidamente, y lo llamaron. La casa de los Malfoy no era… no era la guardia… Sino… una casa más

—La casa de tía Bella —susurró para si mismo Draco

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

—La última vez… antes de la primera caída… se reunían allí…

—Pues eso no importa ya —Manifestó Ronald— Ya nada importa… —Suspiró— Seguimos luchando… Aunque no parezca

—¿Ah, si?

—Si… Seguimos de pie, luchando. Ahora estamos buscando apoyo de otros países, para que no irrumpan los mortífagos allí…

—… Para evitar la completa dominación del mundo… —Completó Taylor, asustada

—Eso… es repugnante…

—No… ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo creía que querías a tu querido papi Tommy —La voz del muchacho se había vuelto completamente fría

—No me trates así… por favor —suplicó tristemente Hermione— sigue contando… aunque ya me imagino como ha terminado todo

—Imposible que te lo hayas imaginado —Hubo un suspiro melancólico, seguido de un reclamó por parte de Scorpius

—¡"Bajal"!

—Ya te bajo, querido… —Scorpius se fue corriendo hasta el pasillo, a jugar con sus juguetes… entonces, Ronald prosiguió con su prerrelata

—Nos ataron, nos amordazaron, y tuvimos que esperar… sin varitas, a que todo terminase. Intentamos desatarnos, más todo fue inútil. Ya cuándo el miedo nos había invadido, recién… nos desataron. Pero nos separaron, dejaron a Harry solo, enfrentando a tu querido padre…

—He dicho que no… me insultes —El pelirrojo ignoró éste comentario

—…Y cuándo lo atacó… Algo extraño sucedió. Al principio, parecía qué todo se había detenido. Agarramos nuestras varitas, y, al volver la mirada, vimos el típico destello verde esmeralda…

'Pero Harry no murió. Corrimos a salvarlo, mientras… Voldemort reía, satisfecho, junto con… Bellatrix… y… otras risas espasmódicas por atrás. Pero, el cuerpo se movía. Harry recuperó la razón, cosa… que les sorprendió bastante. Le dimos su varita, y cuándo la agitó… nada sucedió. Harry… no podía hacer magia. Un _muggle_, un _muggle_.

'Lo curioso del asunto era que, su magia, al ya no pertenecerle, le servía como escudo. Intentaron atacarlo varias veces… todo fue en vano. Pero cuándo alguien… se le acercaba, ésa magia pasaba a pertenecerle. Yo era el más próximo… fue todo mi culpa. Si me hubiera alejado… —Se calló. La pausa era dolorosa, denotaba sufrimiento… el silencio. Maldito. Podía decir más cosas que las palabras— Entonces. Cuándo estuvimos el tiempo suficiente como para agotar de él cada gota de vida… Y… nos dimos cuenta de que su cuerpo formaba parte de los cadáveres… nada más hubo para hacer.

'Nos aprisionaron, y nos obligaron a contar la historia. En un descuido… Ginny escapó. Yo… no corrí la misma suerte. De hecho… no me mataron por que sentían placer al torturarme… Era su juguete. No servía. Estaba solo… aunque sabía que no me habían abandonado del todo. Mi culpa me consumía, me debatía en soledad… Pero finalmente escapé. Escapé de todo dolor.

'De mi hermana… nada se sabe… Muchos de los de la Orden desaparecieron. Quién sabe a donde fueron. Los mortífagos, gracias a Dios, no los encontraron. Lo sé. Se hubieran mofado de ello… Pero no, no lo hicieron. Ojalá estén bien —Suspiró— Realmente… —Miró hacia abajo, su tez estaba pálida y sus labios apenas si mostraban señales de vida, el vaivén que hacían sus párpados demostraban que intentaba no llorar, que intentaba parecer fuerte

—¿Y… que… harás después? Bueno, ya sabes… Tu matrimonio —Taylor levantó la vista

—Y… seguiré luchando. No pararé hasta que muera… Yo haré todo lo posible para… ganar. Tengo esperanzas. Es algo que tu deberías haber hecho. Es algo que debes de hacer —Ella levantó la vista

—Sabes que si podría seguir. Pero… —señaló a Scorpius— No quiero dejar esto. Y… recuerda. Somos fugitivos. Sabemos que nos buscan… a mi me quieren con vida, a ellos no. No puedo dejarlos, no puedo abandonarlos

—Pero podrías haber seguido… antes

—Si, tienes razón. Pero… tal vez… algo adentro mío necesitaba cambiar. Tal vez hubiera seguido con ustedes, pero a la vez me sentía cautivada por continuar sufriendo… porque tenía a mi maravilloso remedio. Lo tenía a mi Draco… —Su mano se aferró aún más a la del rubio— Y… sentía curiosidad

—¿Curiosidad a _qué_?

—A descubrir quién era en verdad. No me gustó… mucho. Pero, finalmente, lo acepté. Y aquí estoy. Soy feliz ¿Sabes? No quiero arruinar este sentimiento. No. Seguiré por mi camino…

—Si eres feliz… ¿No te importa que haya personas que mueren? —Sus ojos no dejaron el rostro del pelirrojo… Estaba confusa. Ron jamás la había hecho pensar así… Ella normalmente era la que cuestionaba todo. Era. En antiguos tiempos… claro está

—Uno no debe preocuparse por todos. Simplemente por las personas que le interesan. Yo me preocupe por ustedes… Que son a quienes quiero.

—Nos ignoraste. Ninguna carta… ninguna explicación. Ningún perdón ¿Y nos extrañabas?

—Pues… me di cuenta de ello mucho tiempo después

—¿Te diste cuenta de eso después? Oh… _perfecto._

—¡Sabes que es cierto! Me di cuenta cuando sentí la ausencia… al creer que habían muerto.

—Solo por eso ¿Necesitaste de muerte para extrañarnos?

—Pues si…

—Necesitabas muerte, asesinato…

—No lo digas así. Suena… horrible

—¿Y qué crees que es? ¿Algo bonito, loable?

—No… Pero… No… —Dejó escapar un resoplido. Sus manos agarraron su frente, y miró hacia abajo ¿Por qué era así? ¿No la entendía? Ahora más que nada podía sentir ésa barrera… ésa barrera que le impedía entablar una nueva amistad. Antes ella era la que ponía el obstáculo, la valla. Ahora Ron… ¿Es que siendo su verdadero yo debía de olvidar a sus amigos?

—Cambiando de tema… —Dijo Taylor, que observaba la tensión en el ambiente— ¿Saben dónde hay bancos? —Hermione miró a la prometida de Ronald, y luego a Draco, que contorsionaba el rostro de una manera muy peculiar. Sabía que estaba a punto de gritarle al pelirrojo, y no quería armar más disturbio…

—¡Si! Si quieres… te acompaño. Los acompaño… Draco se quedará a cuidar a Scorpius ¿Verdad? —El rubio asintió. Estaba demasiado furioso como para articular palabra.

Minutos después salieron de la casa, dejando a su amelcochado y a Scorpius haciendo berrinche. Ron las abandonó, puesto a que quería "ver el mar". Estaba segura de que quería evitar su compañía

—Hermione… —Dijo la pelirroja— Por favor, perdona a Ron. Está tan… susceptible últimamente…

—Lo entiendo. Cuándo uno sufre una pérdida… especialmente familiar… a veces se vuelve susceptible… Yo pasé por lo mismo.

—Si… Le dije, anoche, que intente ser más… agradecido. Nos recibieron, y debería pensar en que su hospitalidad no merece tanta ingratitud… —Hermione sonrió, y le indicó

—Hay que desaparecer… —Taylor asintió

—¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

—Maryland… —La tomó por el brazo y desaparecieron.

Cuando finalmente hubo aire, cuando finalmente pudieron deslumbrar la luz y sentir la vida escurrirse por sus pulmones, siguieron hablando

—Por aquí… ¿Qué decías?

—Oh, bueno. Pedía disculpas por el comportamiento de Ron…

—Si… —Ella casi no escuchaba lo que decía la mujer, pues intentaba descifrar adónde ir. Ése día estaba muy concurrido Maryland

—…y que bueno, sinceramente me siento horrorizada por lo que dice…

—Oh, realmente no importa. Supongo que… merezco todo lo que me ha dicho.

—No digas eso. Pasó la raya

—No. Yo lo hice muchas veces antes… Y el me soportó. Así que ahora me toca a mí. Karma —Taylor la miró, cómo si quisiera decirle que no era así, pero simplemente las palabras se arraigaron en su boca. No vieron la luz.

Siguieron caminando hacia un edificio, banco de Maryland, dónde Draco tenía el dinero

—¿Planean quedarse a vivir aquí?

—No… sabemos que haremos. El quiere seguir luchando… y yo quisiera poder vivir cómo ustedes, pero estamos en una guerra, muy sangrienta, por cierto. Y en lucha todo es incierto.

—Si. Lo sé —Bajó los ojos— Quisiera poder ayudar. Pero ahora tengo mi familia.

—Que por cierto es muy bonita. Jamás pensé que terminarías con Draco Malfoy. —Ella sonrió

—¿Ibas a Hogwarts, verdad?

—Miembro honoraria de Ravenclaw —Hermione sonrió

—¿Eras de…?

—Iba dos años más que ustedes

—Oh…

—Sin embargo, si los conocía. Bueno, ustedes eran conocidos. Y… Draco Malfoy —sonrió— realmente… no puedo creer que hayan terminado casados.

—No estamos casados.

—¿Ah, no?

—No…

—Pues… lo mismo hacen una hermosa pareja ¿Planean casarse?

—Por el momento no tenemos ningún plan para el futuro.

—Ah…

—Ya sabes, vivimos encubiertos.

—Si… —La muchacha levantó la mirada— Y, permíteme la pregunta ¿Cómo se enamoraron? —Hermione sintió cómo los recuerdos la invadían. Recuerdos hermosos

—Simplemente me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo… Y lentamente nos enamoramos. Fue algo raro, y que mis amigos… o los que quedan, creo que todavía no terminan de entender

—¿Lo dices por Ron?

—Bueno… Él no ha sido el único…

—Me imagino. Un golpe duro… Todavía no se terminan de caer bien.

—No. Mal por ellos —Miró hacia el otro lado de la calle. Faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al destino— Pero no puedo hacer nada.

—Exactamente…

—Supongo que a Ron no le agradará quedarse aquí —Taylor se ruborizó

—Oh… no lo… malinterpretes

—¡No! Lo entiendo. Algo, pero le entiendo.

—Si…

—Debe ser difícil para él hacer de "huésped" en casa de su enemigo ¡Cuánto odio ha crecido entre ellos!

—Aja… —Taylor, paulatinamente, recuperó el color normal de sus mejillas

—Y me imagino que para ti… hospedarse en casa de unos extraños —Ella rió

—No. No me ha incomodado en absoluto.

—Ah… Bueno ¿Van a vivir por aquí? Intenta convencer a Ron. Así mantengamos contacto…

—¿No dificultaría su escondida?

—Bueno… Tal vez. Pero… a veces es feo vivir tan sola.

—Si, debe de ser… Pero los tienes a Draco y a Scorpius

—Lo sé. Pero… con él me siento a veces distante

—¿Distante? —¿Qué mas daba contárselo? Era, después de todo, una amiga. Algo que necesitaba. Luego del rechazo de Ron, luego del enojo de Draco… Después de todo, necesitaba contarle sus inquietudes a alguien

—Si. Distante… Discutimos, es todo un caos. Nuestra vida es un caos. No sé por qué… Yo pensaba que… tal vez, solos, podríamos ser felices. Pero no…

—Tal vez necesitan más tiempo. Tal vez se apresuraron —Suspiró

—No. No nos apresuramos. Era entonces, o nunca. Y más dolor… Fue lo correcto. Tal vez fui yo… la que lo tuve atado. Yo fui la que arruinó todo

—No debes pensar eso… —Hermione escuchó el consuelo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba uno…

—Gracias —Taylor miró hacia arriba de sus cabezas— Mira. Allí está el banco.

Más tarde, estaban sentadas en la plaza, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros cantar alejado, conversando y disfrutando de los helados que tanto le gustaban a su bebé

—Y ¿Cómo fue que tú y Ron se conocieron? —Taylor se ruborizó, mientras sonreía

—Bueno… Nos conocimos mejor antes de que sucediera lo de su familia. Nos llevábamos bien… Y yo veía en él a alguien… tan… atento. Me encantó, claro, como una pasión secreta. Y… cuándo necesitó apoyo… Yo estuve a su lado

—Que lindo que haya encontrado a su complemento… —Comentó con una sonrisa— ¿Eras su confidente?

—Si… Pobre. No se sentía nada bien.

—Supongo que yo… contribuí a su dolor.

—Bueno… Algo así.

—Como quisiera que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… —Hermione miró hacia arriba, la luz del sol la encandilaba— Lo quiero, mucho. Cómo amigo, claro está. Pero… es horrible sentir ésa barrera. Quiero tener un amigo nuevamente. No quiero vivir tan sola.

—No vives sola, está Draco Malfoy…

—Si. Lo amo. Lo amo muchísimo. Pero ¿Cómo poder vivir satisfecha con ésta confrontación que sufrimos?

—Lo podrán superar

—No. Eso es lo que temo… No volver a tener el amor que teníamos. No volverlo a sentir cómo lo sentía. No volver a… amarlo cómo antes.

—No sientas miedo

—El miedo no es tan malo. Hay cosas peores que sentir. El miedo es uno de los sentimientos que más me pueden servir ahora —Hubo una pausa de reflexión, pero fue quebrada por la voz dubitativa de la pelirroja

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te prepara para lo que ocurrirá. Sientes impotencia, pero si tienes miedo es por que ya te vas dando una idea… de lo que pasará. Y así, lo aceptas más rápido. No quiero ser una marioneta, por que cuando llegue el momento, quiero estar preparada, y no caer cuándo los hilos que me sostienen sean cortados.

—Sé optimista…

—No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Mi pasado me dejó marcada. Debo ser muy feliz para sentir el optimismo, pero, justamente ahora, no puedo…

—Todo saldrá bien. Escucha… ¡Si yo me hubiera dado por vencida en la vida! ¿Sabes cómo estaría ahora?

—No digo que me di por vencida… Solo qué… Estoy intentando prepararme si algo malo sucede.

—¿Si algo malo sucede? —Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella no entendía… ella ¿no sabía?

—Taylor… Tu… ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes por qué me escondo?

—Realmente no…

—¿Ron no te contó?

—De ti… Jamás me contó muchas cosas. Una de ellas fuiste tú. Me decía que lo habías hecho sufrir mucho… Me contaba de sus decepciones… pero jamás el motivo

—O sea que no… —Arrugó la nariz— ¿Y no te diste cuenta, ya? Lo debe de haber dado a entender… miles de veces desde que está aquí

—No… Sinceramente… A veces hago oído sordos a lo que dice

—¿Por?

—Es doloroso escucharlo, máximo cuándo… cuándo cuenta su pasado. Me duele a mi también

—Así que… no… —Sintió cómo una especie de alivio le recorría el cuerpo. Así que ella no la rechazaba… Pero ¿La rechazaría si se enterara? No quería perder la amiga que había obtenido… El eterno rechazo. Eso era lo que le esperaba, después de todo. El único que no la rechazaba era su hijo, pero era… por ésa simple razón. Y todavía era bebé. Quedaba tiempo

—Hermione… —Oh, ¿Por qué no se iba corriendo? ¿Por qué no la dejaba sola? Un enojo impropio le corrió por las venas— Hermione… ¿A qué te referías?

—Nada. —Sus ojos se apagaron. Si. Lo negaría una vez más. De repente, sintió el frío del helado derritiéndose bajo su mano, y eso la obligó a abrir los ojos, y encontrarse con el rostro dubitativo de una amiga

—Te referías a algo…

—No lo puedo decir. Me rechazarás, me odiarás, al igual que Ron me odia— La muchacha sonrió, y dejó escapar una risa espasmódica

—Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

—No. Quisiera estar bromeando— Lo estaba negando ¿Todavía lo negaba? ¿No lo aceptaba? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—Dime. Puedes confiar en mí… Juro que… yo no soy así —Imitó la sonrisa de su amiga, y miró hacia abajo

—Bien, pero te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa, no aquí. Hay muchas personas escuchando.

Volvieron hacia la playa de Bridgetown, y se sentaron, apartados de la gente, cerca de un puesto de golosinas. -

—Bien… Pues… verás. Somos buscados… porque… yo, de hecho, soy un ser… —suspiró— detestable

—No digas… —Ella negó con la cabeza

—Escucha… Pues verás… Yo… Yo… soy… la hija de… Voldemort. —Arrugó a nariz, y sus ojos se cerraron ¿Por qué lo había dicho?—… y de Bellatrix —¿Por qué? Oh, genial. Ahora la única persona que la había escuchado también desaparecería. Ahora se zambulliría en su lacerante soledad nuevamente. Maldición ¿Por qué? El infierno se deslizaría hacia ella, lentamente, cómo lo solía hacer. Más soledad desde este momento. Más soledad…

—Estas jugando ¿Verdad? —Que se fuera. Sería mejor para ella, para Ron y para Draco. Todos se beneficiarían— Hermione…

—Vete ¿Quieres? Así puedas mirarme con asco a tu gusto —_¡Dios! Calla esa boca,_ pensaba ella, c_állate. Así ayudarás… Deja de vilipendiarte, de… _

—No. No me importan quienes sean tus padres. Tu eres Hermione ¿No? Bastante simpática, diría yo…—Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. Había escuchado mal, seguramente

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes… Yo elijo a mis amistades, a mis compañías por lo que son, no por… sus apellidos, y por todas esas frivolidades…

—Oh —Sintió que ruborizaba— Gracias. Nunca… nadie… me lo había dicho

—¿Así que por esa estupidez… Ronald te odia? Oh, Merlín. Y él que… criticaba a Malfoy por eso. Por ser elitista…

—No… El me odia por… haberme aceptado a mí misma. Por haber cambiado. Por haberme convertido en lo que soy ahora… en lo que fui en séptimo año

—Pero…

—Mira… Yo no elegí mi destino. Y cuándo empezó a detestarme fue por que ayudé a Draco a… incendiar todo el Bosque Prohibido… y por que… ayudé a…

—…al Innombrable. Oh, Merlín —Taylor ocultó su boca con las manos

—Yo… lo hice por mi rubio. Lo hice todo por él. Lo ayudé por que no me quedaba otra opción, si quería verlo vivo, si quería que esté aquí conmigo… Y ellos, claro, me detestan con justa decisión

—Pero… Tú no eres… una… de ellos ¿Verdad?

—No por decisión. Él… me hizo la marca, me obligó a participar. Después de todo, soy su hija ¿No? Y… bueno. Si fuese por mí… estaría tranquila y feliz. Pero ya ves que no. No creo que seas estúpida cómo para creer que elegí mi propio castigo —La pelirroja miró atenta al suelo. Su confusión se denotaba

—Bueno… Se puede decir que… Eres culpable de varias cosas… pero… Todos nos equivocamos ¿No?

—Si… Todos nos equivocamos… Descubrí que es fácil equivocarse estando enojada o triste

—Exacto. El tiempo enseña…

—Enseña de una manera muy cruel, se compromete con el destino… —¿Qué le pasaba?

Miró hacia arriba, el sol asfixiaba…

—No necesariamente… —Taylor la imitó— ¿Ron ya habrá regresado?

—No lo creo. Volverá cuándo esté seguro de que nosotras estamos en casa

—Si… puede que tengas razón.

Ellas volvieron a casa. Mientras paseaban, algo en su interior le indicaba que las cosas no andaban bien. Maldita intuición… Siempre tan imprecisa.

Llegó, y nada extraño confirmó su presentimiento. Abrió la puerta, y Scorpius se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos pequeños

—Oh, chiquito… ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Mamá, mamá! Bien. Bien.

—¿Te portaste correctamente?

—Si. Yo "poltalme" bien.

—Me alegro… ¿Lloraste?

—No. Yo no lloro —Hermione sonrió

—¿Y papá?

—En la "bitación"

—¡Hola, Scorpi! ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó la pelirroja. El rubiecito no contestó, parecía envuelto en timidez. Hermione entró en la casa con su hijo en brazos, buscando a Draco

—Perdona… pero… voy a buscar…

—No hay problema. Creo que ya viene siendo tiempo de que yo haga lo mismo con Ron. A sondear la playa…

—Si —Miró hacia abajo— Gracias

Subió las escaleras del segundo piso, para buscar a su rubio. Efectivamente Scorpius había sido sincero. Estaba sentado en la cama, hojeando un periódico

—¡Draco! Volví… —No hubo una respuesta directa— ¿Qué miras?

—¿No lo ves? Un diario— Se sintió un poco retraída por la respuesta

—Oye… ¿Qué pasa?

—¿¿Cómo puedes permitir qué ésa inmundicia te trate así?? —El despecho del rubio retumbó por la habitación

—Oye, tranquilízate…

—A él no le pides que se tranquilice… es un… inmundo. No merece pisar esta casa. No… puedes permitirle que siga aquí…

—Escucha. Yo sé que esta vez traspasó ésa raya…

—Saltó por encima de ella bien te vio… Lo que le dijo a Scorpius, cómo actúo. Todo. No es de confianza, Hermione

—¿Cómo…? —Los ojos grises del rubio mostraban… preocupación, no enojo— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Qué… no sé si ha sido buena idea… mostrarle la ubicación de la casa.

—Oh, vamos. No seas tonto… Sé que… es muy… ingrato, a veces, pero es por que yo le dañé en un pasado…

—De todas maneras, te odia. Se nota.

—No me odia…

—Si. Te detesta… —Hermione cerró los ojos— No te pongas mal por eso

—Si… Supongo que… tienes razón

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?

—No sé… Hizo un Juramento Inquebrantable. Morirá si le dice a alguien dónde nos escondemos

—Si… Tienes razón. Tal vez eso lo detenga.

—Eso _lo_ detendrá. Pero aún así… Me pareció un error haberlo invitado

—¿Tú crees?

—Si. Un error horrible

—Oh, vamos. No exageres. No debe de ser… tan… malo.

—No lo sé… —Su voz apenas si sonaba. Ella se derrumbó en la cama, todavía con su chiquito en brazos— ¿Qué es ése periódico?

—Lo he estado viendo… Estaba en la cama del imbécil

—¿Dice la fecha?

—Si… Ha sido comprado el sábado 29 de julio de 2002

—El mes pasado…

—Si

—¿Dice algo?

—No mucho… Hay desaparecidos, y entre ellos, mencionan a la hermana de ése

—¿En serio?

—Si… Mira aquí está. Entre los nombres de personas buscadas

—Oh… — ¿Qué le pasaría a todas esas personas? La lista parecía interminable aunque ocupase una página completa del diario… La letra era diminuta, y los nombres parecían apilados…

—No sé…

Ronald volvió con su prometida ya casi a la medianoche. El pelirrojo evitó la mirada de la chica, quién quería hablar con él. Necesitaba explicarle… explicarle tantas cosas, pero éste no lo deseaba.

Ya casi a las una de la mañana, todavía dando vueltas en su cama, se decidió en ir a hablar con él., ¡Qué diablos importaba, era su casa, y tenía derecho sobre ella! Iría… y aclararía todo lo que quería aclarar.

Tocó la puerta. Nada ni nadie respondió. Claro… Era de noche, la madrugada… ¿Cómo pretendía ella que estén despiertos? Tocó nuevamente la puerta. No, no se escuchaba nada. La entreabrió. La oscuridad impregnaba la habitación, las ventanas estaban cerradas, no había luz que la ayudase a vislumbrar… pero ella podía ver, si. Ella podía observar casi todo… La cama estaba desierta, el armario, vacío. Nadie residía allí. Se habían ido.

26


	21. El obito

La hija del Señor de las Tinieblas

Cáp. 20 El óbito

—¿¿Cómo qué se han ido?? —Gritó el rubio

—Se… fueron

—¡Esto no guía a un buen camino! ¡¡Por alguna razón ése inmundo se escapó!!

—Draco… Cálmate. No creo… que haya sido por esas razones… más bien creo que fue por que no me quería ver más… Recuerda… me odia.

—Te odia. Pero…

—Es suficiente, no quiero preocuparme ahora… —Se apoyó contra la mesa y colocó sus manos sobre sus sienes, intentando pensar. Estaban en el pasillo, discutiendo, pero solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza. Draco no _podía_ estar en lo correcto. No era posible.

El sol bordeaba todo auramente, el olor que salía de a cocina se mezclaba con la repentina soledad de nuevo…

—No pueden haber hecho esto…

—Dije que basta —Se sentó sobre la silla y le susurró de manera casi imperceptible a su amado. En ésa casa había que afinar bien el oído para captar las ideas y no dejarlas por ahí, tiradas— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —El aire casi no le alcanzaba. Era difícil saber que, de un momento a otro, podrían desaparecer tan rápido cómo la arena arrastrada por el viento en tiempos de tifones.

—No sé

—No podemos dejar todo aquí. Nos ha costado

—Ya hemos dejado muchas cosas, Herm… —Le pasó un suave dedo por la mejilla, haciendo que ése deseo amordazara su estómago, creando así la sensación vigorosa de amarlo de vuelta…

—Draco… —Dijo ésta, apartando sus manos de su cuerpo— ¿Le haremos esto a Scorpius?

—¿Qué prefieres, que lo maten?

—¡No! Pero digo… ¿Estamos de verdad seguros de que nos delatará? O sea… Es…

—El mismo idiota que te insultó, aún cuándo le diste hospedaje…

—No parecía él mismo…

—No importa ¿Alguna vez has de entender que el tiempo cambia a las personas? —Escuchó las palabras del rubio cómo una declaración. Si, el tiempo moldeaba a su antaño la personalidad, el físico, la fuerza, los acontecimientos. El tiempo…

—Si, justamente el tiempo. Hay que dejar que pasar unas semanas, amor. Y si percibimos algo malo en el ambiente… entonces nos mudaremos.

El rubio le tomó de la mano, y ella sintió cómo esa tersura tan espléndida le demostraba que, a pesar de todas las tribulaciones experimentadas, el amor que sentían estaba todavía atesorado interiormente, guardado a través de celosías, puertas… Oh, mi amor, quería susurrarle, amémonos cómo lo hacíamos antes, querámonos mucho, tanto que nos dañe. Mi amor, mi amor, le gritaba por dentro, intentando demostrarle que aún lo quería, quería bramar hacia el cielo, hacerlo entender que todavía sentían afecto… ¿Lo seguiría sabiendo? Es que estaban tan olvidados… tan abandonados, oh.

Sabía que había algo dentro de sus ojos, en el despertar de su sonrisa. Ella sabía que aún se necesitaban. Ella lo sabía.

Antes que se diese cuenta, lo tenía aferrado de los labios. Saboreando ése pequeño pedazo de cielo que existía en Draco, ah… El sabor paradisíaco que poseía la boca de ése muchacho. Ay, Dios. Lo abrazó, le acarició el cuello, el pelo, con la otra mano tocó su rostro, las manos del chico la abarcaban el tórax, arrullándola como si quisiera que eso no terminase nunca. El roce de su piel la hacia perder el control, como antes… Era tan simple y tan difícil amarse.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana, a ésas horas el pequeño todavía dormía, pero ellos ya no. Descubrían, nuevamente, lo que era amarse. Dios, pensaba Hermione, Dios, que esto no termine. Estaban arrinconados, las manos de él pronto la habían desprendido de la campera que llevaba. Que no termine, que no, por favor…

Y el destino los había favorecido, pues pronto estaban envueltos en ésa bella intimidad, encerrados en su propio disfrute, cómo no lo estaban desde aquella maravillosa noche, en la que, sin saberlo, habían concebido al pequeño que hoy estaba dormitando arriba.

Si, después de todo, nada se había perdido, solo había que buscarlo… con precisión, con voluntad…

Estaba agotada, era ya de tarde, y ambos habían salido con Scorpius a la playa. La arena levantaba vuelo y anidaba en los ojos ¿Qué pasaba? Los tornados pronto llegarían, lo presentía. Se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio, y sintió el llamado de su hijo a lo lejos. Volteó la cabeza, y lo observo señalando un cangrejo de arena. Sonrió y le envió un beso.

El viento caía sobre sus hombros, al ritmo que la mano del muchacho le acariciaba el cuello. Retozaba su corazón, muy adentro, pero ella se mostraba serena, tranquila, en paz. El cabello salpicaba en el aire, el muchacho jugueteaba con él, el sol calentaba sus cuerpos, el relente que pincelaba el ambiente los refrescaba, el perfume a salitre la calmaba, la textura de la arena rozaba su piel… La vida. Los colores explotaban en su mente, se derretían frente a sus ojos con el agua. El atardecer, con sus dedos rosados, los encandilaba, los asfixiaba. Era un día hermoso, bellísimo. En un potencial tropical, ambos se seguían amando. Ése día, a pesar de estar cargado con malas noticias, era un día bueno.

Volvían a casa. La luna, que siempre la serenaba, brillaba particularmente en el cielo. Pasaron las mismas calles gastadas, los mismos negocios estibados de _muggles_, la vegetación a la izquierda del camino, abriéndose a la vista de los turistas, presumiendo. Los autos coloridos a una orilla, subiendo la acera para no molestar, Scorpius jugaba delante suyo, mientras ellos paseaban abrazados. Un par de vendedores ambulantes intentaron detenerlos, ofreciendo cosas inútiles y baratas. Ellos habían instalado sus negocios a la derecha de la calle, para que los autos pararan y, entonces, regatearan. Pero eso jamás pasaba, y, siendo ellos magos y con posibilidades infinitas de objetos y artilugios ¿Cabía oportunidad de venderles algo?

Los árboles sombrearon la claridad lunar, el viento empezó a arder bajo sus oídos, y ella llamó a Scorpius para que se protegieran juntos si es que otro huracán los molestaba. Sin embargo, la ventisca no duro mucho. Siguieron por su camino, unidos como la familia que eran, ahora más que nunca. Las casas del pueblo estaban aún más adelante, esperando a por ellos.

Algunos techos se alzaban por entre las palmeras y las flores, las hojas de éstas primeras parecían nacer de las tejas carmesí, las paredes blancas brillaban dentro de ésa oscuridad infinita producida por tanto verde, las luciérnagas nadaban bajo ésa cubierta esmeralda, y, oh… que bella que estaba la noche.

Los pasos se perdían en tanta oscuridad, era fácil el extravío del sonido en Bridgetown. En lo que un pensamiento tarda por cruzarse por a mente, un mapache bajó de un árbol y empezó a escarbar en un bote de basura, llamando la atención del rubiecito

—¡Papá! ¡"Nimal"! Ese…

—Se llama mapache —corrigió la pelinegra— ¿No estas cansado, amorcito?

—No… Quiero "jugal" con el "nimal" —La muchacha sonrió. Ya casi estaban en casa.

Nada había cambiado, las paredes beige se alzaban imponentes, mientras una tímida enredadera trepaba por sus muros, como el pelo descuidado de alguna Rapunzel, esperando a que su príncipe la buscara… Las flores que se abrían flabeliformes a los ojos de los curiosos, con su color delicioso tentando a robarla. Las ventanas brillaban de una manera particular ésa noche, los cristales funcionaban como espejos iluminados, la puerta de roble indicaba que nadie había entrado todavía, el pequeño jardín conservado gracias a la magia todavía conservaba su encanto, el pasto verde que rodeaba los alrededores de la casa seguía tan impasible cómo antes, no había señales de ninguna pisada… nada.

La preocupación se desvaneció de su mente y corazón. Y así lo hizo por algunos años, en lo que lo único alarmante eran unas pesadillas.

Corría, el aire casi excoriaba su piel, los ojos se comprimieron por fuerza natural, el ardor en ellos era indescriptible. Las mejillas parecían haber sido untadas con sangre, el orgullo Weasley podría mostrase en ella en ése momento. No había nadie para escuchar su petición, por favor, por favor, no te lo lleves, no… No. El terror se hundió en su alma, el miedo paralizó su cuerpo, no pudo atinar a nada más que seguir corriendo, oh, por Merlín…

Se escucharon las pisadas secundando las suyas, un eco personificado. No, ¡por favor…! pero nadie había para escucharla.

Y de repente, un grito cortó la atmósfera. Un grito que despertó a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione, ahora de veinticuatro años

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿¿Estás bien?? —Fue lo primero que pudo decir el rubio, con la ropa que ella había quitado la noche anterior.

—Si… —Su pecho subía y bajaba, ajeno a ésa habitación, todavía en el estado soporífero de la pesadilla

—¿Qué…?

—Nada. Solo… un sueño

—No es la primera vez que te despiertas inquieta —Ella bajó la mirada, observando las sábanas correr por sus manos. Si, el chico tenía razón. El mismo sueño se repetía, noche tras noche. A veces dejaba escapar el grito como sentencia, otras veces no. Pero siempre lo soñaba ¿Qué podría hacer para pararlo?

—Si… es verdad

—Bueno… Estás bien —El rubio pasó su mano por su frente sudada— Que duermas bien, Herm…— sus labios tibios se posaron en su piel. Oh, chico adorado… Que descanses bien, pensó ella, pues yo no dormiré, no osaré imperturbarte con mis gritos, con mis llantos. Duerme, amor. Duerme.

Se quedó despierta, observando fijamente el ventanal. Un tanto aburrida, se colocó una bata y salió a explorar la casa. Pasó por el cuarto de Scorpius, para observar a su chiquito dormir. Tenía, por entonces, cuatro años, y era un pequeño parlanchín. Indudablemente tenía un talento para la magia. Aún en ésa tierna edad se podía apreciar la perspicacia del niño… Cierta vez se había enojado con el padre por no comprarle lo que pedía, así que, obviamente (o por lo que sospechaban) inconsciente, dejó que un armario cayera a la par del rubio, causando un estrépito caótico.

No tan solo eso, sino que, al saber ya leer, se devoraba todo lo que tenía en casa que estaba a su alcance, y, con la causa de incentivar su potencial mágico, ella le había comprado un sencillo libro de magia, con hechizos simples, para que fuese practicando. Su hijo sería el mejor, el más diestro en cuánto a magia se refiere. Si.

Lo miró allí, con su cabeza recostada en la almohada, envuelto en un sueño plácido, distante a los problemas que surgían, distante a la realidad. Su chiquito. Sonrió. Sus mejillas, que usualmente estaban pálidas, ahora presentaban una tonalidad rojiza.

Se apoyó contra la pared, y, mientras luchaba contra el sueño, las imágenes de lo que había hecho más temprano volvieron a su mente. Si, luego de divertirse un rato, ella había decidido dormir. Pero ¡Que terrible error! Hacía una semana que los sueños ya no la atacaban cómo antes, por eso había supuesto que esta noche no sería la excepción. Pero… la racha había empezado nuevamente.

Intentó recordar el sueño. Aunque lo soñaba constantemente, jamás se acordaba de él. Eran imágenes inconexas, no veía el sentido… Aunque el final, la última impresión siempre quedaba grabada en su mente, como un final horrísono: el grito.

Más nada más que esto acudía. Cerró los ojos, escapa de algo, eso lo sabía. Algo que la ¿mataría? Oh, Merlín. No sabía que le pasaba. Desde hacía años el mismo sueño arremetía contra ella, con una fuerza salvaje que desencadenaba en un solo hecho: su grito de horror.

_Maldición, no seas tonta, son solo sueños_, pensaba, _pero… ¡Qué sueños! Por Merlín, ¿Qué significan? No pueden ser exclusivamente pesadillas. Algo deben significar… ¡Pero qué dices!, _una voz le contradijo adentro suyo_, es una mentira, los sueños nacen de nuestra distorsionada imaginación, de nada más. Su significado es mi paranoia, simplemente eso. Mi paranoia…_

Se oyó un sonido abajo, _¿Lo ves? Son tus paranoias, seguía pensando, Ahora, seguramente oirás la puerta abrirse… Oh, ahí está…_

La transpiración le empezó a correr, sí. Había oído la puerta abrirse… _¿Y eso qué significa? Nada, Hermione, nada. Es sólo tu mente. Ahora te aproximas a Scorpius ¿Piensas en serio que él te protegerá, pedazo de cobarde inmunda? Oh, mira, aquí tu distorsionada mente de nuevo. Oyes murmullos ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que dejas volar demasiado tu cerebro? Antes no eras así… ¿Antes? Antes eras otra persona, no Piaggia, antes… antes eras Hermione._

_Espectacular, ahora estás melancólica…_

Cerró los ojos, y escucho el palpitar de su corazón. No, por favor… Qué no sea…

Pock, puck. El sonido de las pisadas ajenas martillaba en sus oídos. Las voces se hacían aún más audibles. Oh no… La sangre pareció detenerse, su pulso bajó, los oídos se nublaron, no, no, no, no…

Lentamente sacó su varita de la parte trasera de la bata. Jamás se separaba de ella, por temor. Retrocedió unos pasos. Una risa recorrió la casa, como una sentencia ¿Qué haría? Oh, Merlín… El temblor en sus dedos se incrementó, un cosquilleo desagradable se dilataba en su organismo. Alzó a Scorpius, y dejó la habitación del pequeño, con éste en brazos. Sintió una explosión, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de desesperación. Ay, no… el corazón se le llenó de un dolor previo, el terror se subió a su cabeza, mareándola, el niño seguía durmiendo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada, despertando a Draco

—¿Ahora qué…?

—¡¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO!! ¡¡ESTAN ABAJO!! ¡¡ELLOS…!! —Lágrimas ácidas devoraron sus ojos, su piel, sus mejillas. Oh, no, no, no…— ¡¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO!!

—¿¿Qué dices?? ¡¡Es…!! —Las pisadas rebotaron contra las paredes, al igual que el llanto de la mujer

—¡¡VAMONOS!! ¡¡SALTAREMOS POR EL BALCÓN, PERO…!! ¡¡VAMOS!! —Ella hizo explotar los vidrios del ventanal, para poder salir sin problemas. Lo siguiente que hizo fue hacer un hechizo somnífero hacia su hijo. No debía despertar por nada en el mundo

—¿¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, HERMIONE??

—¡¡DRACO, POR FAVOR, AYUDAME, NO SÉ… ESTAN…! —La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, unas figuras encapuchadas se mostraron. El corazón palpitante de la mujer se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Seguía exánime, cuándo una llamarada verde, como una antorcha despidiendo sus flamas en la noche, dio con el corazón de Draco. No…

No gritó, no lloró. La tensión de sus músculos desapareció, no… veía el cuerpo caer, los ojos grises del muchacho se abrieron por última vez, con una expresión de horror reflejada en su rostro. Su mirada perdida… no. Su cuerpo caía, caía… mientras el sonido de las lágrimas de la muchacha se hicieron escuchar. El ritmo mortuorio, el maldito ritmo mortuorio era el que marcaba el compás, los segundos. El cadáver cayó al suelo. Un dolor que parecía infectado de electricidad divagó desde el rincón más pequeño del alma hasta su cuello, dónde se ahogó completamente. El aire de los pulmones escapó, disnea… eso era, la bendita disnea la terminaría por derribar. Aún sostenía a Scorpius, pero ya casi no sentía. Dejó su cuerpo, aún aferrado al de su bebé, caer junto al de su esposo, de su novio, de su amante, de su mejor amigo, de su acompañante, de… de su rubio preferido. El amelcochado de su pelo no brillaba, la luna lo había olvidado. El cosquilleo de terror la había paralizado, la soledad la estaba destrozando. No. Draco no podía morir. Era una pesadilla, otra más, solo otra más. No, no, no…

La marea no se llevaría su amor, no podía morir, él no podía morir. No, no, no. No, por favor… La oscuridad de la noche teñía su piel, ocultándola. El sonido desaparecía, todo se iba disipando… Levantó la vista, más lo único que vio fueron más sombras… Empezó a temblar, sentía el frío que carcomía por dentro, más no se podía quejar. Lo sostuvo aún más, no oía ni veía. El tacto pronto la abandonaría… Moría y lo sabía. Pero no podía… Moría, horrible y execrablemente. La gelidez le quemaba. Lo aferró aún más contra sí. Se sentía desfallecida, sus miembros no le contestaban, sus miembros no soportaban ¿O era ella? Sintió como la tierra bajo sus dedos iba desapareciendo. La nada ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba? La nada… tan terrible y tan esplendorosa. No más sufrimiento. La nada… podría llevarla, pero no a él. No a él, no a su chiquito. A ella sí, pero no. Debía soportar aunque la asfixia la estaba consumiendo. Soportar la quemazón que se cernía ésa noche en su corazón. ¡La quemazón! Cómo un trueno le inundó el corazón, salpicando sus miembros. Sintió las lágrimas escurrirse por sus ojos. Era maravilloso poder llorar, poder sentir… el fuego de la vida derritió el frío que la consumía, la revivió. Miró hacia arriba, agitada. Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno nuevamente. Respiraba… El viento, el rozagal le rozó el rostro. Sintió su caricia como una bendición. Bendición. Sus ojos, dilatados, se comprimieron al notar la luz flirteando con sus pupilas. Las estrellas, la luna. La centella del cielo era una capa fina sobre su cuerpo. Vivía, vivía y lo sentía. Las hojas de los árboles se escurrieron por sus dedos, más sus oídos captaron el clamor de los mortífagos. El terror se volvió nuevamente sobre su pecho, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Oye estúpida, por fin damos contigo, ése inmundo pelirrojo te delató, fue lo único que logró oír. La tomaron por un brazo y la separaron de Scorpius. Ella gritó, les dijo que se suicidaría si le quitaban a su hijo, pero la ignoraron.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que despertó en una habitación ajena a cualquier recuerdo.

8


	22. Castigo

La hija del Señor de las Tinieblas

Cáp. 21 Reencuentro

Los ojos se cerraron inmediatamente supieron que se habían abierto. Sus pupilas buscaron la oscuridad de vuelta, y su cerebro, encerrado en una tortura interna, rogaba volver a apreciar ésa nada tan tentadora… los racimos de la vida se habían esfumado nuevamente.

Draco se había ido. Había muerto.

No, no, que sea mentira, por favor…, pensaba, no, mi amor, no te has ido, abriré los ojos y te encontraré a mi lado, escuchándome ¿Verdad? Y me dirás que todo ha sido un maldito sueño, eso es todo…

Sus ojos se descubrieron nuevamente, y no pudo evitar que se le llenasen de lágrimas, a pesar de que ella sabía que encontraría a su par a su rubio…

Nada. No había nada.

¡No! Podría solo haber ido a pasear por la casa, podría haber ir al baño, tal vez… no. Por favor. No te has muerto, no te has muerto… no te…

—¡No! —Gritó, mientras su cuerpo se derramaba en el colchón, turbada de ése silencio nuevo instalado entre ellos dos. Lágrimas, muchas lágrimas surcaron su piel, desgarrándola, excoriándola… Maldición, ¿Por qué te pones así? Sabes que no puede… no puede ser verdad.

¡Ay, pero el ardor interno la amustiaba, la irritaba! Era como si el acre ebulliciese en su interior, en su alma. En su corazón ¡Oh, que tormenta arrasadora!, una terrible atadura le amarraba, no podía hablar.

En su garganta se desataba un vendaval, quería gritar, quería hablar, quería salir corriendo, quería morir, pero no podía… Estaba postrada en ésa cama, en un lugar que no reconocía, y con un temor paralizante dilatado por su organismo.

Su Draco había muerto.

No. Era imposible. Era imposible, porque se habían hecho una promesa, porque se habían dicho que vivirían hasta siempre el uno por el otro… Porque el le había jurado que estaría a su lado para siempre… para siempre.

Entonces, supo que Draco estaba allí. Supo que su rubio preferido, su amelcochado, su vida, su sueño, su novio, su amante, su esposo, todos estaban allí. La observaban, la cuidarían. Él estaba junto a ella… Oh, Draco, pensó, amor… sé que estás conmigo.

Sintió un roce en su mano derecha, cómo una brisa pero más firme. Cerró los ojos, colocó su mano bajo la de él. Ella lo sabía, él la acompañaba, y siempre lo haría.

Siempre. El tiempo que le quedaba en vida no se compraba en nada con lo que le esperaría, ella, para siempre, junto a él, cómo lo había soñado. Juntos en el infinito… Ahora qué Draco no estaba, simplemente le quedaba esperar sola, sabiendo que él la acompañaría desde un más allá, para encontrarse, para besarse, para tenerlo entre los brazos y estrujarlo… simplemente habría que esperar…

Se levantó y pudo observar mejor la habitación. Las paredes se alzaban potentes, feroces, tenebrosas, aprisionándola. Estaban enjalbegadas, más la misma soledad las oscurecía. El techo, haciendo contraste, era de un color oscuro intenso ¿Dónde estaba? Ah… pero eso no importaba. No importaba.

Sintió un crujido que le indicó que la puerta se estaba abierta. Sus ojos, hinchados, se fijaron en la figura que acababa de entrar. Su pelo caía hacia atrás, el aspecto que le daba era realmente melancólico, pues el rubio se perdía entre su rostro pálido y sus ojos, unos ojos celestes abotagados. Las lágrimas le recorrían por el rostro, que parecía añejado en ellas. Narcisa había enmagrecido notablemente desde la última vez, ya no reflejaba a esa mujer de veintiún años que había nacido de vuelta, no asimilaba a la frialdad que normalmente la recorría. El sufrimiento, ahora mucho mayor al que había pasado anteriormente, la volvía a armar, la volvía a conquistar

—Hermione… —Dijo, con una voz casi hueca, vacía— ¿Co… cómo estás? —Lo siguiente que sintió la rubia fueron los brazos de ésta muchacha recorrerla

—¡Yo lo siento tanto cómo usted! ¡No es la única sufriendo! —No pudo contenerse, ásperas, las lágrimas corroyeron las penas. Madre y novia terminaron de consumirse juntas, y cuándo las penas estuvieron gastadas, pudieron hablar

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Narcisa, pálida

—Bien… Realmente… muy bien —Se secó las lágrimas con el brazo, y levantó su cristalina mirada— ¿Dónde está Scorpius? —La mujer la miró, y sonrió

—Está… en nuestra casa —Su mirada se alegró— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Cuatro… —Miró hacia la puerta, inquieta— pero es demasiado avanzado, sabe muchas cosas para su edad…

—Ah… Es un chiquito adorable. Lloró porque no te encontró, pero… lo logramos calmar

—Creí que lo habían… matado —su voz se cortó. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si su Scorpi moría también?— Son sus abuelos… él preguntaba por ellos… y… le contamos sobre ustedes dos —Sonrió. Ésa había sido el día en el qué habían encontrado a su delator. El odio corrió salvajemente por sus venas ¡Si no hubiese sido por su bondad extrema, el rubio no estaría muerto! _Al menos el que causó todo esto esta muerto, muerto y nada podría ser mejor para él…_ Suspiró

—Es… adorable

—Si… eso supongo —Se paró— Quiero ir a verlo —La expresión afable de la rubia se transformó por una estática…

—No… no puedes

—¿Por qué no? —De repente la inspiración le inundó el corazón ¿¿No podría ver a su bebé??— ¡¡Tengo el derecho de verlo!! ¡¡Lo necesito y él me necesita!! —Narcisa colocó su dedo en la boca de la chica, para que callase

—Lo sé… lo sé. Pero… tienes qué esperar… —El labio inferior de la mujer tembló, dubitativo. La tensión era palpable, y, aunque ella todavía no lo había dicho, ella sabía el por qué—… no creas que él dejará todo así, no… estaba furioso contigo y… con… con… —Hermione sintió que Draco la había abandonado. No tenía ésa noción que la había ayudado en los primeros momentos. Y el relámpago nuevamente prendió su corazón en llamas, en llamas horriblemente fuertes, lenguas de fuego lo quemaban, lo arrasaban, no había nada para calmarlo…

Estaba muerto. La idea de la vida eterna había desparecido, y el cadáver frágil de su enamorado era solamente cenizas… Y los llantos que había derramado simplemente desaparecieron, porque la cruel realidad iba carbonizando todo… todo y todo.

Ya nada tenía sentido, y la cabeza seguía girando, girando en ése cruel juego de la vida. Y de repente ya no sabía para qué vivía, porque soñaba en la oscuridad, y borraba su vida con cada suspiro que daba… Erigía el silencio, para morir…

Y el día se ennegrecía porque las cenizas de su Draco lo nublaban, para siempre… Para siempre.

Nunca más volvería a sentirlo, y sintió esa cosa horrible que es el mundo de la nada arrastrándola hacia un río de sangre, de muerte y de dolor…

Scorpius.

La respuesta para todo era él.

—Tengo que verlo ya. —Narcisa abrió aún más los ojos, incomprendiendo la voz convulsionada de Hermione

—No…

—¡EL ES MIO! ¡MIO! —Se abalanzó hacia su tía, completamente fuera de sí… Los gritos que lanzaba parecían revivir todo a su alrededor— ¡TENGO QUE VERLO! ¡ES MIO!

—¡Bellatrix! ¡Ayúdame! —La sombra de su madre apareció por la puerta. Apreció su juventud, su gótica juventud… Y quiso absorber su alma como lo hacían los dementores, quería ahogarse en su dolor, y morir… Morir llevándose consigo a los monstruos que le habían dado vida… Queriendo, deseando con un fervor implacable la sangre de los dos, derramada estúpidamente en el suelo, sádica, sádica, y reiría, así como alguna vez lo habían hecho ellos…

—Soy un sacrificio —Susurró Hermione antes de intentar asesinar a su madre. Bella apuntó con su varita el cuerpo de su hija, un gas nebuloso, y después un golpe contra la cama.

Nuevamente la luz difusa intentando penetrar desde sus ojos hacia su alma, pero ya no había alma que curar, corazón que cuidar… El dolor se había llevado todo. El susurro difuso de los días había desaparecido por completo, y había dejado simplemente una mancha de sangre.

Ésa era su vida. El derrame inocente de sangre por su culpa, hacia ella, y para ella… Sangre. Su vida giraba en torno a ella. Sangre. Y se sintió mareada, por que había un olor nauseabundo rondeando en el ambiente. Casi lo reconoció al instante.

El olor de la muerte.

Alzó la vista, y pudo visualizar el espanto de Draco cerca de su cama.

Estoy bien, le dijo con la mente. Estoy bien, Draco. Descansa, por favor, duerme… No te preocupes por mí. Solo sigue siendo lo que deberías ser después de mi error… Por favor, Draco, muere.

Repitió esas palabras en silencio, hasta que el fantasma desapareció. Por favor, Draco, muere… Por favor, muere. Muere…

Y así la encontraron, sumergida en un delirio que ni ella podía entender

—Querida… Sé que esto es duro. No te imaginas lo que sufro yo, pero por favor… Por favor… Despierta. Tu hijo te necesita… —Narcisa observó a su sobrina oculta en su fuerte contra la realidad. Los labios de ésta se abrieron, a pesar de que sus ojos no señalaban hacia ningún lado. Su rostro estaba concentrado en su mismo dolor, que casi no parecía humano

—Scorpius —Dijo, tímidamente, cómo si las palabras fuesen un artilugio sagrado. Lo repitió dos veces más, estirando sus brazos, indicando que le traigan su querubín…

Pero Narcisa sabía que no estaba en condiciones óptimas para recibirlo, así que se quedo reposando junto a ella, habiendo olvidando todo rastro de su altivez, de su orgullo, de su personalidad…

—No seas necia ¿Puedes verme? —Ella no contestó, simplemente se quedó aferrada al acolchado, en posición fetal, diciendo palabras ininteligibles para los humanos… Con un rostro perdido en los oscuros laberintos del dolor— Escucha Hermione ¿Me ves? —No esperó su respuesta— Escúchame atentamente. Tu hijo te necesita. Sé fuerte por él, por ti, por todos nosotros. Tienes la fuerza adentro tuyo… Por favor, mírame a los ojos, y dime que me entiendes… —Más el rostro de niña que tenía Hermione no indicaba nada

—¿A que hora llega Draco? Lo extraño… —Dijo, sentenciando todo intento por devolverla a la realidad.

Loca. Encerrada en su propia lacerante ilusión. Creyendo que todo era un juego macabro que pronto terminaría…

—¡Hermione por el amor de Dios, vuelve con nosotros! —Pero se había aferrado tanto al amor de Draco, que él se había llevado la mitad de su alma. Ya casi no veía, ni sentía.— ¿No importa que quedes para siempre encerrada aquí?

La risa que ahora salía de sus labios era exhaustante. Reía, y no sabía por qué, solo sabía que si quería vivir, debía reír. Perdida en su locura, reía, y lloraba, y reclamaba a su hijo

—Hermione, contéstame ¿Te sientes bien? —Ella fijó los ojos sobre su tía, madre de su amor perfecto, y sonrió.

—¿Cómo pudo dejarme así? —Y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, sabiendo por un instante que era lo que la rodeaba

—Shh… Cálmate, por favor. Piensa en tu hijo. Es realmente hermoso, ¿Sabes? Pregunta por su madre, siempre, quiere verte ¿Lo quieres ver?

—Más que a nada en el mundo —Sollozó la pobre mujer, acabada, consumida por el llanto…

—Pero tienes que calmarte. Tienes que recuperarte. Eres su madre, no tiene que verte sufrida. Anda, cambia ése rostro…

—No puedo sonreír

—No digo que sonrías. Al menos estate seria… —…altiva, fría, ajena a todo y a todos. Lo entendía. Sabía a que se refería. Ser fría es simplemente huir a los sentimientos. Huirle no por temor, huirle por respeto a los demás. Sentir con pasión a escondidas, nunca demostrar nada… Cometer delitos con torpeza, sin corazón. Fría, como el hielo, como el destino le había dicho ser, pero en sus caprichos había enredado su verdad…

—Lo puedo hacer

—¿Segura? —Fijó sus ahora calmados ojos negros en los grises vacíos de su tía

—Nací para esto… ¿O no? Enfrentar la muerte con gracia. Ignorar a mi corazón. —Cissy se levantó para buscar a Scorpius… Y dejó a Hermione sola.

Lo tenía nuevamente en sus brazos, la miraba con una expresión de frialdad repleta de amor… Él simplemente le tendía de su mano, y la acariciaba con otra…

—Mami, te extrañé. Tengo miedo.

—¿A que temes? La gente no te hará nunca daño, porque sabe que yo intervendré por ti…

—¿Sí?

—Si… Al menos por ahora

—¿Dónde está papi?

—Lejos. Pero nos está esperando ¿Sabes?

—¿En dónde?

—Nadie sabe, pero todos nos dirigimos alguna vez hacia allí.

—¿En serio?

—Si, hijo… Después de todo, siempre hay felicidad. Sonríe, no hay nada que temer. El frío no nos puede alcanzar.

Y era verdad. A pesar de que ella viviese siempre encerrada en ésa prisión, no importaba, porque ella sabía que la vida solo era un lugar para esperar a la muerte, y después de ello, nada importaba.

Nada.

6


	23. Epilogo

La hija del Señor de las Tinieblas

Epílogo

Era de noche, y la lluvia caía plácidamente sobre las ventanas, salpicando todo de ilusiones de sol. Hermione y Scorpius estaban abrazados, observando las gotas deslizarse por el vidrio. Scorpius tenía ocho años. Hermione había perdido la cuenta de sus días, más eso no importaba. Ella estaba criando a un gran mago. Ella estaba con su hijo… Y eso era lo único por lo que construía su vida.

Era de noche, y la lluvia anunciaba en secreto el final. Llamaron a la puerta, aunque ésta se limitó a decir simplemente: "Pase". Era su madre.

Luego de tanto tiempo de resentimiento, había llegado a no odiarla. Jamás la habría podido aceptar, así que ahora su relación caía en la indeferencia.

El rostro de Bellatrix anticipaba catástrofe

—¿Qué pasa?

—El Señor de las Tinieblas te llama

—¿Por qué? —La luna titilaba a lo lejos, distorsionada por las nubes y el viento. No pronosticaba nada bueno…

—No lo sé. Simplemente ve, está en el salón. —La mirada de Bellatrix tenía en si la nota de un perdón… Cerró la puerta cuando Hermione se retiró, por primera vez en cuatro años, de su habitación.

Más el salón era fácil de ubicar. Y no tubo mucho que esperar, pues cómo una calavera maldita, ahí estaba él, esperándola, con un odio macabro salpicando de sus ojos, que se derretían en ésa danza hipnótica de rojo y negro, chamuscando la mirada de la mujer, asustada e intimidada. Solo esperaba que Scorpius estuviese bien, y no sabía por qué, pero confiaba en que Bellatrix y Narcisa lo cuidarían. La premonición que nos hace la muerte le susurraba el oído…

Sintió ésa fría voz que tenía él, y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, y de que el frío le calaba los huesos horriblemente. Más no tenía miedo: el alivio en cierta manera liberó su alma.

El asco profundo estaba rebelado en la cara de Voldemort, algo nunca había andado bien entre ellos dos. La sentencia que había esperado empezó.

—Fuiste y serás mi mayor decepción —Y ésa ráfaga de nieve apenas si rozaba su cuerpo: no le afectaba…

—No me queda mucho para decir —Una felicidad inexplicable saltó desde su corazón—Salvo… —Las palabras que diría eran casi palpables, casi pasadas— _Avada Kedavra_.

La envolvió una neblina verde, verde como el verde más espeso, más brillante, más inexorable. Y algo se apagó en ella.

—Herms… —Ésa voz fría y arrastrada, tan diferente a la anterior, venía cómo el espectro que alguna vez había sido. Sonrió, por que la solidaridad del amor era tan enorme que bastó para abrigarlos a ellos dos

—Draco… Finalmente

—No sabes cuán largos han sido estos años.

* * *

OK. Fue el capitulo qe tal vez mas me costo escribir, pero aun a pesar de todo, yo sabia desde hace mucho como lo qeria. Me gusto la idea del reencuentro al final, pero no qeria escrbirlo muy suntuosamente, o qe los guiones exploten la idea central, qe seria sencilla. Termina con la muerte de Hermione, y con su reencuentro con Draco en el "más allá", qe la esperaba. En cuanto al niñito, lo cuida Narcisa.

Ojala pongan reviews, qe amo leerlos y me dan muchas ganas de escribir algo mas. He pensado hacer otro fic en funcion de esta historia, pero no se, de todas maneras ya lo empece a hacer.. Aunqe tengo muchas dudas sobre si continuarlo o no. Es un darkfic, mucho mas dark qe este. Pero igual.. No se.

Enfin, este es el ultimo capitulo. :) ojala les haya gustado la historia.

XXƒiore.


End file.
